Ende und Anfang
by artis.magica
Summary: ...Der Staub auf dem Boden wurde durch seinen schweren Atem aufgewirbelt. Er konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber er konnte ihn riechen, so wie sein heißes Blut. Warum war er nicht schon vor Stunden gestorben?... SS HG
1. Ende und Anfang

_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck. Die Geschichte allerdings gehört mir :o). _****

* * *

**Ende und Anfang**

Es war dunkel. Die Kälte der Nacht kroch über die schmutzigen Dielen herein. Kein Laut, nur ab und an ein Knarren des alten Hauses und der Wind, der leise um das baufällige Gemäuer strich. Der Mond sandte seine silbernen Strahlen durch die schmutzigen Scheiben des kleinen Fensters und beleuchtete ein gespenstisches Bild:

In einer großen Blutlache lag ein Mann regungslos am Boden. Es war nicht auszumachen, ob er tot oder ob doch noch ein kleiner Funken Leben in ihm war.

Nach langer Zeit aber durchschnitt ein langgezogenes Stöhnen die unheimliche Stille. Der Mann am Boden regte sich. Er öffnete die Augen und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Er zitterte heftig, Krämpfe schüttelten ihn. Seine Stirn glühte. Schmerzen quälten ihn, machten es ihm unmöglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er keuchte. Wie konnte er es nur ertragen? Unsicher tasteten seine Hände über den schmutzigen Boden. Jede Bewegung tat ihm weh, jeder Atemzug brachte neue Qualen mit sich, ganz so, als würden unablässig Messer in seine Brust gestoßen.

Unter unendlicher Anstrengung gelang es ihm, den Arm zu heben. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen fühlte er die Wunden auf seiner Brust. Warmes Blut rann durch seine Finger. Er wollte sich bewegen, doch der Blutverlust hatte ihn geschwächt. Kraftlos sank der Arm zu Boden.

Wo bin ich?

Eine Frage, die sich unablässig in sein Hirn hämmerte. Selbst das Nachdenken bereitete ihm nie gekannte Qual. Doch dann sah er sie wieder. In fratzenhaften Bildern schoben sich die Erinnerungen in seinen Geist. Ein geschmeidiger Körper - stark, Zähne - gefährlich. Sie schlagen zu, immer und immer wieder. Ein Lachen, entsetzte Gesichter und Verzweiflung. Er erlebte es noch einmal voller Qual, sein Ende?

Ein angstvoller Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, laut und kraftvoll.

Gleichzeitig wurde es ihm bewusst, er war nicht tot! Er lebte!

Ächzend versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch der Blutverlust nahm ihm die Kraft. Unter größter Anstrengung gelang ihm nur ein kleiner Dreh auf die Seite, dann sank er erschöpft nieder. Der Staub auf dem Boden wurde durch seinen schweren Atem aufgewirbelt. Er konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber er konnte ihn riechen, so wie sein heißes Blut.

Warum war er nicht schon vor Stunden gestorben?

Vor Stunden!

Er erinnerte sich und seufzte leise auf. Er hatte ihnen alles gegeben, was ihm je etwas bedeutete. Er hatte ihnen gezeigt, was ihm zu dem gemacht hatte, was er war und hoffte im vermeintlich letzten Augenblick seines Lebens, dass es Erklärung genug sein würde.

Und doch war neben all dem Schmerz, neben all dem Hass, den er empfand und neben all der Gleichgültigkeit etwas, das ihn begleitet und getröstet hatte. Jemand hatte seine Hand gehalten und er sah wieder die Augen, die ihn sein Leben lang verfolgten. Er hatte sie gesehen, solange bis ihn die Dunkelheit mit sich zog.

Und jetzt lag er hier auf dem kalten schmutzigen Boden, in seinem Blut. Es war gar nicht mehr schlimm. Die Kälte half ihm, den Schmerz zu ertragen, zu verdrängen, nur für einen Moment. Doch dieser Augenblick genügte, um ihm seine Lage deutlich vor Augen zu führen:

Er war nicht tot! Und keiner wusste es.

Jetzt war es gewiss. Jetzt würde er sterben, so wie er gelebt hatte, einsam. Er lachte laut auf. Es tat weh. Zum ersten Mal griff die Verzweiflung nach ihm. Er war vergessen worden! Nicht einmal ein Grab würden sie ihm schenken.

Die Kälte kroch ihm in die Glieder. Seine Wunden brannten, bescherten ihm unendliche Qual. Er schloss die Augen und wartete. Die Müdigkeit senkte sich über ihn, hüllte ihn ein und nahm ihm endlich den Schmerz, der ihm die Sinne rauben wollte.

Da, ein Geräusch!

Er riss die Augen auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit, lauschte angestrengt in die Stille hinein. Hatte er sich getäuscht?

Da war es wieder. Zaghafte Schritte. Knarrende Stufen. Ein schwacher Lichtschein.

Ein Funken Hoffnung schlich sich in sein Herz, ganz leise. Es war die Hoffnung auf Leben. Einen Moment lang wollte er rufen. Doch er blieb still. Wofür sollte er denn leben wollen? Es war alles gesagt, es war alles getan.

Das Licht drang durch die Ritzen der Tür, ganz sanft und tröstlich. Es kam näher, wurde heller.

Träumte er? Würde er jetzt weitergehen?

Mühevoll hob er den Kopf und starrte auf die Tür.

Die Schritte wurden lauter.

Sollte er rufen?

Kein Laut kam von seinen Lippen. Sein Kopf sank kraftlos zurück auf den harten Boden. Ganz still lag er da und wartete.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen. Lichtstrahlen erhellten den Raum und blendeten ihn. Eine Gestalt trat ein. Nur schemenhaft nahm er sie wahr.

Sie kam heran und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Er fühlte eine warme Hand auf seiner Wange. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Brust, als er ihr den Kopf zuwandte.

Unendlich sanfte Hände. Ein leise gemurmelter Zauberspruch, der seine Schmerzen linderte. Sein Blick wurde klar. Er griff nach den Händen, die seine Wunden versorgten und hob den Kopf. Er erkannte seinen Retter. Nie hätte er mit ihr gerechnet. Sein Herz war voller Zweifel und Ungläubigkeit. Er schüttelte leise den Kopf. Konnte es sein? Es war ein stummes Fragen, er war nicht fähig es auszusprechen.

Ein warmer Blick aus großen dunklen Augen und eine Stimme, die er unter tausenden erkannt hätte, flüsterte atemlos: „Vertrauen Sie mir."

Sein Herz klopfte laut, sein Blut rauschte, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Er sank zurück und gab ihre Hände wieder frei. Ja, er wollte vertrauen. Es gab nichts, was er in diesem Augenblick _mehr_ wollte.

„Für mich?", brachte er mühevoll hervor. Seine Stimme war heiser.

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Es war ein Traum! Es konnte nicht sein, nicht für ihn.

„Es ist Wirklichkeit", sagte sie so leise, dass er Mühe hatte es zu verstehen.

Er sah ihr in die Augen, ganz still und endlich verstand er. Jetzt musste er nicht mehr kämpfen, nicht gegen sich und nicht gegen andere. Jetzt _durfte_ er kämpfen, nur für sich und es gab jemandem, der ihm dabei helfen würde. Dieses Mal würde er vertrauen, dieses Mal würde er die Hand nicht wegschlagen, die ihm gereicht wurde.

Kein Vergessen! Nie wieder.

Er war am Ende seiner Kraft.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen.

Jetzt würde er leben!

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Dunkelheit

**Dunkelheit**

Ein angstvoller Schrei gellte durch den Raum.

Der Mann, der ihn ausstieß erwachte schweißgebadet. Er zitterte heftig und fror trotz des Fiebers, das ihn schüttelte. Er starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen orientierungslos in die Dunkelheit und versuchte die Bilder, die vor seinen Augen tanzten, fortzuschieben. Doch sie ließen sich nicht wegdrängen, unerbittlich, grauenhaft traten sie immer wieder vor ihn hin. Eine Schlange, die ihn umschlang, ein grausames Zischen, dessen Ton sich in sein Hirn gebrannt hatte, der Schmerz, auflodernd und unerträglich. Er stöhnte schmerzlich auf. Die Angst griff wieder nach ihm.

Es dauerte lange, bis er realisierte, dass er auf einem weichen Lager gebettet war und dass der Raum, in dem er sich befand, warm und luftig war. Er wusste eines, das war nicht der Raum in dem er gelegen hatte, als er meinte, er müsste sterben, als er das Licht sah, als er die Stimme hörte, die ihm sagte, dass er leben durfte…

Stöhnend versuchte er sich zu bewegen, doch jeder Muskel seines Körpers schien wie Blei, schmerzte furchtbar und ließ ihn wie gelähmt daliegen. Erst unter unendlicher Anstrengung gelang es ihm schließlich, zitternd den Arm zu heben und die Hand auf seine Brust zu legen, so als wollte er fühlen, dass er wirklich da war.

Jeder Atemzug tat ihm weh bis tief in die Brust.

Immer wieder verlor er das Bewusstsein. Er war noch zu schwach, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Fieber schüttelte ihn, die Wunden brannten wie Feuer, der Blutverlust hatte ihm alle Kräfte geraubt.

Er konnte nichts sehen. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, kein Lichtstrahl schien die Dunkelheit, in der er sich befand, zu durchbrechen. Er warf den Kopf in Fieberfantasien. Die Hitze schien ihn zu verbrennen. Sein Atem ging rasselnd, sein Rachen war wie ausgedörrt.

In den wenigen Augenblicken, in denen er wach war, in denen er einen halbwegs klaren Gedanke fassen konnte, fühlte er sanfte Hände, die ihm die heiße Stirn kühlten, die seine Wunden versorgten und die ihm Wasser einflößten, um seinen brennenden Durst zu löschen.

Er wollte sie festhalten, jedes Mal. Allein zu sein machte ihm Angst … Doch nie gelang es ihm, auch nur eine Hand zu berühren.

Erschöpft und unendlich müde sank er jedes Mal zurück in die Kissen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig und schenkte ihm mit jedem Atemzug erneuten Schmerz, der ihm immer wieder die Sinne raubte.

Vor dieser Ohnmacht fürchtete er sich, wie er sich noch nie in seinem Leben gefürchtet hatte. Es lag nichts Erlösendes darin, wie so oft, wenn er unter Schmerzen endlich in diesen Dämmerzustand fiel. Nein, diese hier war anders. Sie war lebendig, sie war grausam, sie war schmerzhaft. Sie ließ ihn alles sehen, sein ganzes Leben schien sich vor ihm abzuspielen, sein Leben, in dem er alles falsch gemacht zu haben schien. Aller Schmerz, alle Qual, die er empfunden und die er selbst zugefügt hatte, schien sich darin zu manifestieren. Er fürchtete sich vor ihr und ebenso davor, wach zu sein.

Diese Erinnerungen, die Bilder, sie hielten ihn fest, erbarmungslos. Sie ließen ihn erst wieder los, wenn er spürte, dass da jemand war, wenn er sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass er nicht alleine war.

Immer wieder hörte er leise Stimmen. Er kannte sie. Sie flößten ihm Ruhe ein, Frieden und Zuversicht. Wenn er sie hörte, hatte er keine Angst mehr, konnte er sich fallen lassen, sein Atem beruhigte sich dann, seine im Schmerz verkrampften Finger lösten sich aus ihrer Starre und er konnte endlich der erlösenden Müdigkeit nachgeben, die ihn tief und traumlos schlafen ließ. Dieser Schlaf ohne Angst schenkte ihm endlich die Kraft, die er brauchte, um gegen die Verletzungen und die Schmerzen anzukämpfen.

Jetzt lag er zum ersten Mal hellwach und ganz ruhig auf seinem Lager. Ein leiser Schimmer durch die geschlossenen Lider sagte ihm, dass es Tag sein musste. Es war still bis auf den Wind, der um das Gemäuer pfiff und von weit her hörte er das leise Rauschen von Wellen, die hart an Land schlugen.

Nur langsam hob er die schweren Lider. Was er sah, war eine hohe dunkle holzvertäfelte Decke, die auf schweren Balken ruhte. Auf das Holz waren Wappen aufgemalt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, je in einem solchen Raum gewesen zu sein.

Er wandte den Kopf und sah einen Sessel an seinem Bett, ein Tischchen, auf dem Verbandszeug lag und ein paar Töpfchen und Phiolen standen, dahinter war ein hohes Fenster, durch dessen Scheiben ein wolkenverhangener Himmel zu sehen war. Es hatte wohl geregnet. Die Tropfen am Fenster brachen das Licht der Sonne, die sich ab und an durch die Wollen schob, und erstrahlten wie Diamanten.

Es war so friedlich, so still, fast wie ein Traum. Eine Ruhe, die ihm wohl tat, die ihn vergessen ließ.

Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Ein stechender Schmerz an Hals und Brust sagte ihm, dass er nicht träumte, dass er wirklich hier lag, in weißen, sauberen Laken, verbunden und wohl versorgt.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn den Kopf wenden und die Augen wieder öffnen.

Groß und stumm standen sie da, inmitten des Raumes, und sahen ihn ernst und besorgt an.

Er wollte reden, doch nur ein gurgelndes Geräusch kam aus seiner Kehle. Sie brannte, und ein Hustenreiz, den er nicht zu unterdrücken vermochte, schüttelte ihn.

Die beiden Frauen kamen zu ihm. Während die jüngere einen Becher mit Wasser füllte, kam die ältere zu ihm und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie griff nach dem Becher, dann stütze sie ihm vorsichtig den Kopf und führte den Becher an seine Lippen.

Er trank begierig. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Brust. Selbst das Schlucken bereitete ihm Qualen. Doch er trank den Becher bis zur Neige. Dann schloss er matt die Augen. Diese kleine Bewegung, selbst durch jemanden gestützt, schien ihm wiederum alle Kraft geraubt zu haben. Er hasste es und konnte doch nichts dagegen tun.

Sein Atem ging schneller, auf seine Stirn traten feine Schweißperlen. Das Fieber schwächte ihn noch immer.

Er fühlte, wie wissende Hände ihm die Verbände abnahmen und seine Wunden versorgten. Es schmerzte, doch er gab keinen Laut von sich.

Hätte er jeden Beistand abgelehnt, wäre er bei vollen Kräften gewesen, so nahm er jetzt dankend hin, dass ihm die Stirn gekühlt wurde und jemand sanft über sein glühendes Gesicht strich.

Er spürte, wie die Kraft ihn verließ, doch er wollte wach bleiben, er wollte fragen, er wollte sehen. Er riss die Augen auf und sah in ihre Gesichter, die ihm so nah waren, sah Minerva McGonagall und Hermine Granger.

Granger… Er sah ihre dunklen Augen, die ihn verfolgten, seit er sie in der Hütte gesehen hatte, ihr Haar, das in sanften Wellen um ihr Gesicht fiel.

Er hob den Arm und seine Finger umfassten ihre Hand, die das Tuch hielt, mit dem sie ihm Kühlung verschaffte.

Eine Frage nur … Nur wissen, wofür er all dies hatte durchleben müssen, alles…

„Ist – er – tot?", brachte er unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte hervor und ließ sie wieder los. Seine Hand fiel kraftlos zurück. Die junge Frau sah ihm einen Moment in die Augen und sagte leise: „Er ist vernichtet, endlich."

Seine Augen glühten.

Endlich!

Er atmete schwer. Nicht die Besinnung verlieren! Er wandte den Kopf und sah in Minerva McGonagalls Augen, die ihm einen Atemzug lang bekümmert entgegen blickten. So ganz anders, als der letzte Blick, den sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, bevor er geflohen war.

Sie setzte sich zu ihm und nahm seine, trotz des Fiebers eiskalte, Rechte in ihre beiden Hände. Er fühlte ihre Wärme, die auf ihn ausstrahlte und seine überreizten Sinne beruhigte.

„Schlafen Sie, Severus", sagte sie sanft und so leise, dass er es beinahe nicht verstand.

Diese Worte legten sich über ihn, sanft wie eine Decke, sie hüllten ihn ein und schenkten ihm Vertrauen. Er sah die beiden Frauen an seinem Krankenlager, die eine wusste, die andere nicht. Für einen kurzen Moment sprang die Furcht wieder in ihm auf. Nein, er musste keine Angst mehr haben, nicht vor ihnen, nicht vor ihnen…

Er schloss erschöpft die Augen. Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Doch dieses Mal gab er sich ihr bereitwillig hin, wusste er doch, er war in Sicherheit.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	3. Kennen lernen

**Kennen lernen**

Die Nacht war still. Es war eigentlich immer still. Einzig der Wind, der um das Gebäude strich und die Wellen, die gegen die Steilküste schlugen, waren zu hören.

Es war ein Geräusch, das so gleichmäßig, so beständig war, dass es sie sanft zu wiegen begann und sie beinahe einschlafen ließ.

Die vergangenen Tage waren so anstrengend, so quälend und doch so freudig gewesen, und so schnell vergangen, dass sie kaum in ihr Bewusstsein gedrungen waren. Erst jetzt, da sie den Kranken versorgt und auf dem Wege der Besserung wusste, konnte sie sich einen Moment der Müdigkeit erlauben.

Minerva war erschöpft, ihre Sinne waren überreizt, selbst die Ruhe hier, in die sie jeden Abend zurückkehrte, konnte ihr die schweren Gedanken nicht nehmen.

Grübelnd sah sie ins Feuer. Immer wieder rief sie sich die Erinnerung an den Abend ins Gedächtnis zurück, als Hermine Granger im Moment der Trauer um die Gefallenen und Freunde zu ihr gelaufen war und sie gebeten hatte, ihr zu folgen. Sie hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass es jemanden gab, den man vergessen hatte, und der es, genau wie jeder andere im Kampf gefallene, verdient hätte, dass man ihn betrauerte. Und in diesem Moment erfasste Minerva eine dunkle Ahnung von dem, was sie erwarten würde. Sie hatte sich nicht getraut zu fragen, sie war einfach mitgegangen, schweigend durch die Nacht, neben dem Mädchen, das sie beschämt hatte.

Sie hatten sich durch den engen Gang gezwängt und waren endlich in das baufällige Gemäuer getreten.

Minerva erschauerte wieder, als sie an die geisterhafte Stille dachte, in die sie eintraten, nur unterbrochen vom Knarren der alten Bretter und vom Heulen des Windes.

Vorsichtig und zögernd war sie Hermine gefolgt, welche die schief in den Angeln hängende Tür aufgestoßen hatte und in den Raum getreten war, die sich hinuntergebeugt, ja gekniet hatte, und dem Mann, der vor ihnen lag, ganz sachte die Hand an die Wange legte, ganz so, als wollte sie ihn trösten.

Und Minerva erschrak. Hermine redete, ganz leise, mit rauer Stimme und doch befreit. Mit wem? Minerva hatte es nicht verstanden, sie sah nur noch den zutiefst erschütterten Ausdruck im Gesicht der jungen Frau.

Und endlich, endlich hatte sie es realisiert, er war nicht tot. Auch wenn nur ein winziger Schritt zum Dunkel fehlte, Severus Snape war nicht gestorben, noch war ein Hauch Leben in ihm.

In diesem Moment fiel die Starre von ihr ab, verschwand die Angst, die sie aufhielt und zweifeln ließ.

Minerva wiegte leise den Kopf. Noch nie hatte sie sich so schuldig gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick, als sie Severus Snape schwer verletzt am Boden dieser elenden Hütte liegen sah.

Vielleicht war es ihr Zögern, ihr Augenverschließen und ihre Wut, ihr Stolz vielleicht, der sie nicht erkennen ließ.

Alles hätte sie dafür gegeben, wenn sie geschafft hätte, einsichtiger gewesen zu sein, verständiger, neugieriger.

Minerva erhob sich und ging unruhig durch den Raum. Es gab nichts, was ihre Handlungsweise jetzt entschuldigen konnte. Im Nachhinein war sie verlegen und doch auch zutiefst gekränkt. Gekränkt darüber, dass Dumbledore sie nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte und verletzt, dass auch Snape es nicht einmal ansatzweise versucht hatte.

Sie hatte immer auf der Seite des Lichtes gestanden und war doch so blind gewesen. Minerva seufzte leise auf. Sie wusste, es war sicher nicht immer einfach, mit ihr auszukommen, doch wem sie einmal ihr Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, der konnte sich hundertprozentig auf sie verlassen. Sie wäre lieber gestorben, als einen Verrat zu begehen. Und doch war es ihr nicht gelungen, diesen Anschein zu erwecken, bei keinem … und wie sehr hatte sie ihm Unrecht getan, nicht so sehr mit dem, was sie sagte und tat, eher mit dem, was sie nicht tat. Sie hatte ihm ihre Hilfe nicht angeboten, hatte sich stolz von ihm gewandt und verurteilt, ohne seine Geschichte zu kennen. Und sie wollte wissen, so sehr, wollte gutmachen, was sie durch Stolz und Vorurteil beinahe vernichtet hätte.

Minerva blieb am Fenster stehen und sah in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Hermine und ihr Wissen über Severus Snape. Sie hatte ihr nicht gesagt, was vorgefallen war und Minerva hatte auch nicht gefragt. Sie war ihr nur stumm gefolgt, hatte Severus Snape von diesem grauenhaften Ort weggebracht, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er ein sicheres Lager fand und genesen konnte.

Ein hoffnungsfrohes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, wie sie Hermine voller Hoffnung gefragt hatte, ob diese ihr vielleicht folgen würde. Und als Hermine es ohne Zögern zugesagt hatte, wurde Minerva stolz. Sie war stolz auf das Mädchen, das selbst so viel durchgemacht hatte, das seinen Freunden bedingungslos zur Seite gestanden hatte, und das eigentlich keinerlei Verantwortung tragen musste, und die sie trotzdem so bereitwillig übernahm.

Über eine Woche schon waren sie hier und ihre Konversation beschränkte sich einzig und allein auf Fragen und Antworten zu Severus Snapes Gesundheitszustand.

Sie mieden andere Themen. Noch immer standen sie unter dem Eindruck der letzten Ereignisse, die so lange Schatten auf sie warfen, und die ihnen Freunde und Angehörige genommen hatten.

Es gab etwas zwischen ihnen, das sie sich nicht erklären mussten und das sie zusammenhalten ließ, ja beinahe zusammenschweißte. Es war das schweigende Einverständnis, dem Gefallenen aufzuhelfen und ihm sein Leben wieder zu schenken, vielleicht sogar noch mehr … Und es würde schwer werden, alles zu erklären, auch wenn sie es noch so sehr wollten.

Wieder seufzte Minerva auf. Sie wusste nichts, gar nichts. Wie sollte sie erklären?

Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab und sah versonnen in den Raum, der vom Feuerschein in goldenes Licht getaucht wurde.

Alles wirkte so unwirklich, wunderbar und so weit weg, eingedenk der Tatsache, dass der Ort, an dem sich ihr aller Schicksal erfüllt hatte, beinahe bis auf die Grundmauern zerstört war. Doch hier war alles anders, so friedlich. Es war immer so gewesen, hier, in ihrem Haus, war sie immer geborgen, behütet und doch frei gewesen. Es hatte ihr Schutz und Zuversicht gegeben. Immer wenn Wolken aufzogen, wenn die Welt zu versinken drohte, war hier ein Ort der Zuflucht, der ihr die Stärke zurückgab, die sie manchmal zu verlieren drohte.

Wie gerne wollte sie von diesem Gefühl abgeben, es teilen, bedingungslos...

Ein Geräusch ließ Minerva aus ihren Gedanken schrecken. Sie hob den Kopf und sah, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und Hermine, mit einem Tablett in den Händen, eintrat.

Minervas Blick folgte Hermine, die mit leisen Schritten durch das Zimmer ging und das Tablett sacht auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin abstellte. Ohne abzuwarten oder zu fragen, ob Minerva auch eine Tasse Tee wollte, hatte sie schon eingeschenkt.

Über Minervas Züge huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln. Sie kam heran und im Setzen fragte sie leise: „Woher wussten Sie, dass ich jetzt gerne eine Tee hätte, Hermine?"

Hermine lächelte still.

„Sie sehen müde aus, Professor", sagte sie nur und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Sie nahm ihre eigene Tasse und nippte von dem aromatischen Getränk.

Eine gespannte Ruhe breitete sich aus, wie immer, wenn sie beide allein in einem Raum waren. Es war das Ungesagte, das sie beide so verunsicherte. Wie gerne hätten sie sich bekannt und dennoch vermochte keine den Anfang zu machen.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Minerva über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg, um das peinliche Schweigen, das sich zwischen sie geschoben hatte, zu durchbrechen.

Hermine sah auf.

„Er hat noch immer Fieber und seit beinahe 10 Tagen nichts gegessen…", sagte sie leise. In ihrer Stimme schwang Sorge mit.

Minerva stellte die Tasse ab und sah Hermine in die Augen.

„Geben Sie ihm Zeit, Hermine", sagte sie, „und geben Sie sich Zeit."

Hermine senkte den Blick, sie schloss die Augen und kämpfte mit sich. Sie musste es loswerden, sie wollte endlich ausbrechen, sie wollte ihr Wissen teilen, doch sie konnte es einfach nicht.

Hermine starrte zu Boden. „Wir haben ihn …", sie brach ab und suchte nach Worten. „Wir haben es gesehen … Voldemort … es war so sinnlos … er hat … hätte ihn einfach so getötet, einfach so…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben alles falsch gemacht", flüsterte sie erstickt, „wie haben wir ihm Unrecht getan…"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. Sie beugte sich vor und legte Hermine die Hand auf den Arm.

„Nein", sagte sie leise, „nein, mein Kind, Sie haben sich nichts vorzuwerfen, gar nichts."

Hermine nickte dankbar. Sie brachte es nicht fertig, in die Augen der anderen zu sehen. Es drängte sie, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, zu erzählen, was Harry ihr gesagt und gezeigt hatte und doch würde sie es als Verrat empfunden haben.

Wie kompliziert alles geworden war. Hatte sie gedacht, dass es nichts geben könnte, was an Erschwernis mit ihrer Odyssee im letzten Jahr zu vergleichen gewesen wäre, so tat sich hier in der Ruhe und Geborgenheit eine Situation auf, die Hermine nicht zu beherrschen vermochte und die sie unsicher werden ließ. Es gab etwas, das sie um nichts in der Welt preisgeben wollte.

„Ich möchte es, aber ich kann es nicht", flüsterte Hermine und hoffte, dass Minerva sie verstand, „die Erinnerungen gehören nicht mir… sie gehören ihm… Ich würde ihn verraten."

Hermine sah auf, der Ausdruck in Minervas Augen war einen Lidschlag lang unergründlich. Es gab nichts herauszulesen.

Doch dann wandelte er sich. Da war einfach nur noch stiller Schmerz, der die stolzen und mitunter hochmütigen Züge der Lehrerin, wie Hermine sie kannte, so unendlich weich machte. Und er brachte ihr Minerva McGonagall soviel näher, als es vielleicht jemals zu ihren Schulzeiten der Fall gewesen wäre.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	4. Frei!

**Frei!**

Stille ringsum. Es war eine wunderbare Ruhe, die ihn umfing und sanft wiegte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie bewusst wahrnahm und intensiv in sie hineinlauschte.

Er lag ganz ruhig und entspannt und sog tief jedes noch so kleine Geräusch in sich ein: Das Knacken der Holzscheite im Feuer, das leise Rauschen in der Ferne, den Wind.

Es war so friedlich, beinahe unwirklich und ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, kam die Furcht wieder. Er hob die Lider und starrte in das Halbdunkel. Fast angstvoll musste er sich versichern, dass alles das, was er im Fieber gesehen hatte, nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass sich jemand seiner erinnert hatte. Er wollte sehen, er wollte es fühlen und ... festhalten.

Er wandte den Kopf, den stechenden Schmerz ignorierend, der durch die tiefe Wunde an seinem Hals fuhr, und sah aus dem Fenster. Obwohl die Sonne schon untergegangen war, tauchten ihre letzten Strahlen den Horizont in ein wunderbar sanftes Rotgold, feine Wolkenbänder schoben sich über den dunkelblauen Himmel. Milde Abendkühle breitete sich aus. Von fern her hörte er den leisen Gesang einer Amsel. Es musste ein schöner Tag gewesen sein, der gerade zu Ende ging.

Noch ein Tag, der ihm geschenkt wurde und den er nicht gesehen hatte. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, wie die Welt aussah ... jetzt.

Er wollte es nicht, aber er fühlte heiße Tränen aufsteigen. Ein Gefühl, das er so noch niemals in seinem Leben empfunden hatte, drängte in sein Herz. Es war eine seltsame Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung. Die Anspannung, in der er beständig gelebt hatte, die Furcht vor Entdeckung, fiel für den Moment von ihm ab, sie machte ihn für einen winzigen Augenblick weich und verletzlich. Und doch erschien ihm diese Regung kläglich, viel zu schwach und zu verräterisch. Er kämpfte diese ungewollte Rührung nieder. Er war immer stark gewesen, er wollte es auch jetzt sein.

Wenngleich er übertriebene Fürsorge verabscheute, wusste er die Hilfe, die ihm angedieh durchaus zu schätzen. Sie war vollkommen ehrlich, ohne Hintergedanken, vielleicht noch aus der Schuld geboren. Doch für den Augenblick war es ihm egal, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht jetzt...

Doch eines wusste er ganz sicher, hier durfte er sein, wer er war, hier musste er sich nicht verstellen, musste er nicht mehr lügen. Hier erlaubte man ihm, sich fallen zu lassen, ohne Angst, hier durfte er den Schmerz, der ihn so unsäglich peinigte, endlich hinausschreien. Woanders hätte er es nie getan, eher wäre er gestorben.

Die Pflege, die er erfuhr war das Wunderbarste, was ihm in den letzten zwanzig Jahren widerfahren war. Er lag eingehüllt in einem Kokon aus Fürsorge und Güte, der ihn vor der Welt verbarg und ihn schützte. Es fühlte sich sonderbar an, ungewohnt, beinahe unglaublich.

Er würde genesen. Doch was kam dann?

Es war eine Frage, die er sich noch nicht beantworten konnte. Seine Zukunft lag dunkel vor ihm, nicht zu erkennen, wohin er gehen würde. Trotzdem die Gefahr vorüber war, gab es nichts, was ihm mehr Furcht einflößte als diese Ungewissheit.

Ihm fröstelte. Er umfasste das Laken, zog es mühevoll und unter übermäßiger Anstrengung über die Brust. Ein leises Ächzen, das er nicht zu unterdrücken vermochte, entrang sich seiner Kehle. Seine Wunden schmerzten noch immer, schenkten ihm schlaflose Nächte in Fieberfantasien und Qual, zeigten ihm Bilder, die er vergessen wollte und doch immer wieder sehr deutlich vor Augen sah. Dennoch wurde es besser, überwogen mehr und mehr die Momente, in denen er fieberfrei und bei klarem Bewusstsein war.

Wie lange lag er eigentlich schon hier?

Gemessen an seiner Kraftlosigkeit, mussten es Tage sein.

Er fühlte sich elend und schwach. Und da waren die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen und der quälende Durst, der seine Kehle ausgetrocknet hatte.

Er wandte den Kopf, sein Blick fiel auf den Becher auf dem Tischchen neben seinem Bett. Zitternd streckte er die Hand danach aus, doch er hätte sich aufrichten müssen, ihn zu erreichen. Das aber war etwas, das er in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand allein nie fertigbringen würde. Und um Hilfe zu rufen, dazu war er zu stolz.

Kraftlos und resigniert sank er in die Kissen zurück.

Sein Atem ging heftig. Diese kleine, ansonsten unbedeutende, Bewegung hatte ihm höllische Schmerzen bereitet und zeigte ihm auf höchst unangenehme Weise, dass er wohl noch eine ganze Weile ans Bett gefesselt sein würde.

Wie er diese Schwäche hasste, so wie alles, das ihn in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte und ihn hilflos sein ließ. Und doch er musste es hinnehmen. Er schloss müde die Augen. Er wollte es auch, wollte alles tun, um so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, keine Last mehr zu sein, zu gehen...

Er seufzte und fühlte das Fieber zurückkommen. Er würde es bekämpfen, bald ... doch für den Moment gab er der Erschöpfung nach und fiel in einen leisen Schlaf, ohne Bilder, ohne Träume und ohne Angst.

Als er die Lider wieder hob, hatte die Nacht den Tag endlich zurückgedrängt. Die Sterne hatten ihre Bilder auf den schwarzen Himmel gemalt, eine blasse Mondsichel stand über dem Horizont.

Das Feuer im Kamin leuchtete hell und sandte eine angenehme Wärme aus. Sein Licht floss weich in den Raum und malte Schatten an die Wände.

Er hob mühevoll den Kopf und sah sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf einen großen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Zusammengerollt wie eine Katze, den Kopf auf der Lehne, lag Hermine Granger und schlief. Der Feuerschein schenkte ihrem Haar, das in weichen Wellen über ihr Gesicht fiel und es halb bedeckte, ein wundervolles Kastanienbraun. Das Buch, in welchem sie gelesen haben musste, war ihren Händen entglitten und zu Boden gefallen. Es lag nun mit umgeschlagenen Seiten am Fuße des Sessels.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und im gleichen Moment durchfuhr ihn ein heftiger Schmerz, der ihn erstickt aufstöhnen ließ. Es war, als fuhren ihm tausend Messer in die Brust. Er fiel kraftlos zurück in die Kissen und atmete schwer. Es gelang ihm nur unter größter Kraftanstrengung, einen Schmerzenschrei zu unterdrücken.

Hermine schrak auf und sah sich irritiert um. Sie zog die Brauen zusammen, als sie merkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Snape, der leise stöhnend das Gesicht in höchstem Schmerz verzog. Seine Finger waren krampfhaft in die Laken vergraben. Sein Atem ging rasselnd.

Hermine erhob sich und kam zu ihm. Sie griff nach dem Leinentuch neben der Schüssel, die auf dem Tisch stand, tauchte es ins Wasser und wrang es aus. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und kühlte seine schweißnasse Stirn und die glühenden Wangen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich sein Atem beruhigte und seine Züge entspannten.

Als Hermine sich erheben und an ihren Platz zurückgehen wollte, umfasste er ihr Handgelenk mit einer Kraft, die er sich selbst nicht zugetraut hätte.

Hermine wandte den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Nur einen kurzen Moment, dann verstand sie. Sie entwand sich seinem Griff und ging zum Tisch zurück. Sie nahm die Karaffe, die darauf stand, schenkte ein Glas Wasser ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie, wie er erfolglos versuchte, die bleischweren Glieder unter seinen Willen zu zwingen und sich aufzurichten.

Es schmerzte sie, zu sehen, wie er kraftlos und schwer atmend zurück in die Kissen fiel.

Hermine ließ sich bewusst Zeit, bevor sie sich umwandte und an sein Lager trat. Sie stellte die Karaffe auf den Tisch neben dem Bett und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie schob ihm eine Hand unter den Nacken. Er reagierte und hob den Kopf. Ganz vorsichtig setzte sie das Glas an seine Lippen.

Er trank begierig. Wie wohl es tat, die ausgetrocknete Kehle zu befeuchten.

„Mehr?", flüsterte Hermine, als das Glas leer getrunken war.

Ein angedeutetes Nicken und Hermine füllte das Glas neu und gab ein paar Tropfen aus der winzigen Phiole, die sie aus der Tasche zog, hinzu.

Als sein Durst gestillt war, schloss er die Augen und sank müde zurück. Die Schmerzen kamen wieder, seine Rechte fuhr an die Brust.

Er fühlte ihre Hände, die seine Arme mit sanfter Bestimmtheit wegschoben und die Verbände lösten, die vom Hals über die linke Schulter bis zur Brust gebunden waren.

Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte er sich vielleicht dagegen gewehrt, dass jemand ihn anfasste, doch jetzt fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft dazu. Still und atemlos lag er da.

Beinahe schämte er sich ob seines Zustandes. Er wusste, er gab ein Bild des Jammers ab, vom Fieber ausgemergelt, abgemagert und entstellt. Was für eine Last er war, nicht nur für sie, die bis zur Erschöpfung an seinem Lager wachte, sondern auch für sich selbst. Er hasste sich dafür.

Ihre Hände waren warm und behutsam. Sanft reinigte sie die geschundene Haut und trug die Wundessenz auf, die seine Schmerzen linderte. Er konnte wieder freier atmen.

Wie eine Ewigkeit erschien es ihm, bis seine Wunden neu verbunden waren, und doch empfand er ihre sachte Berührung und die Wärme ihrer Hände als wohltuend.

Nur eine Frage, bevor sie ging. Er musste wissen, ob er sein Versprechen gehalten hatte.

Er hob die schweren Lider. Und als sie sich vorbeugte und die Decke über ihn zog, griff er nach ihrem Arm. Er zog sie so nah zu sich herunter, dass er ihren Duft wahrnehmen konnte.

Hermine hielt inne und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Was ist mit Potter?" Es war nur ein Hauch. Seine Stimme war rau.

Hermine legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Brust und neigte den Kopf noch tiefer. Beinahe berührten sich ihre Gesichter, als sie ihm zuflüsterte: „Sie haben Wort gehalten. Harry Potter lebt."

Er schloss die Augen und ließ die Hand sinken, ganz still lag sie auf der Decke. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Alles, wofür er die letzten Jahre gelebt hatte, wofür er sich aufgegeben hatte, es war endlich erfüllt. Er gehörte jetzt nur noch sich selbst.

Hermine richtete sich auf, und als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, sagte sie leise: „Sie sind frei." Sie strich ihm behutsam die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn.

Er fühlte ihre weiche Berührung, hörte ihre sanfte Stimme wie von fern.

Sein Atem ging hastig. Ja, er war frei, endlich.

Die Spannung fiel von ihm ab und machte einer erlösenden Müdigkeit Platz, der er nur zu gerne nachgab. Ausruhen war jetzt alles, was er wollte.

Sein Kopf sank schwer zur Seite.

Er war eingeschlafen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	5. Zweifel

**Zweifel**

Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Minerva McGonagall schon vor einer ganzen Weile ins Zimmer getreten war. Erst als die Tür durch den Luftzug leise ins Schloss gezogen wurde, wandte sich Hermine um und sah sich der Lehrerin gegenüber. Ein Moment des Schweigens, bis Hermine beinahe verlegen ein ‚Er schläft' flüsterte und sich erhob.

Minerva nickte ernst und kam heran. Eine Weile sah sie auf den Schlafenden hinab, dann wandte sie sich zu Hermine.

„Kommen Sie", sagte sie und hob das Buch vom Boden auf, das Hermine im Schlaf entfallen war, legte es sanft auf den Tisch und ging zur Tür.

Hermine nickte und folgte ihrer Lehrerin hinaus aus Snapes Krankenzimmer. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her und betraten den Speiseraum am Ende des Ganges. Ein einfaches Abendessen, nett angerichtet, wartete auf sie.  
Die beiden Frauen nahmen an der langen Tafel Platz und aßen still.

„Wie geht es ihm heute?", fragte Minerva leise und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Ich denke es wird besser", sagte Hermine zwischen zwei Bissen, „sein Fieber ist gesunken." Sie hielt kurz inne und nahm einen Schluck Wasser, bevor sie weitersprach: „Er ist so furchtbar schwach", sagte sie versonnen. „Ich denke, ich werde doch den Trank ausprobieren, den ich im Buch der ‚Höchst potenten Zaubertränke' gelesen habe…" Hermine sah auf. „Ich wette, _er_ wüsste einen Trank..."

Minerva neigte leicht den Kopf und hob unmerklich die linke Braue. Sie lächelte leise. Da war sie wieder, die Ungeduld, die sie an Hermine so mochte, die Ungeduld, gepaart mit einem Pragmatismus, der seinesgleichen suchte.

„Nur Geduld, Hermine", flüsterte sie. „Ich kenne keinen Menschen, der so zäh und willensstark ist, wie Severus Snape."

Minerva sah Hermine verstohlen an. Ihr Gesicht war schmal geworden. Die Anstrengungen des letzten Jahres, der Kampf und die Mühen hier hatten sie gezeichnet. Sie sah abgekämpft aus und übernächtig.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Hermine?", fragte Minerva unwillkürlich und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen.

Hermine sah auf. Sie legte ihr Besteck beiseite und schob den Teller von sich.

„Ja, es geht mir gut", sagte sie. „Ich habe hier alles, was ich brauche."

Minerva lächelte still und nippte von ihrem Tee.

„Das meinte ich nicht."

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief ein. Sie wusste genau, was Minerva McGonagall meinte.

„Es geht schon. Es ist gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er ertragen muss", sagte sie zögernd.

Minerva senkte den Blick.

„Fühlen Sie sich hier eingesperrt, Hermine?"

„Nein!", kam die sofortige Antwort. „Ich wollte es so!"

Minerva sah ihr in die Augen.

„Und doch haben Sie hier niemanden, außer Ihrer alten Lehrerin, die so schwach und hilflos ist, dass sie schreien möchte und einem vergessenen Mann, der dem Tode näher als dem Leben ist", sagte sie ruhig. „Ich würde verstehen, wenn Sie es vorzögen, dieses Haus zu verlassen."

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie hastig, „nein, wie können Sie so etwas sagen. Ich werde nicht fortgehen. Ich werde hierbleiben, ich werde Ihnen helfen. Es ist ja sonst niemand da… Und es weiß auch keiner, dass er … noch lebt."

Minerva beugte sich vor und sah Hermine in die Augen.

„Es ist gefährlich, Hermine, sehr gefährlich", sagte sie. „Das sollten Sie wissen, bevor Sie sich endgültig entscheiden."

Hermines Pupillen weiteten sich.

„Was kann denn jetzt noch geschehen?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Nachdem Harry Potter erklärt hat, dass Severus Snape schon immer auf Dumbledores Seite gestanden, und trotz der Versicherung von Seiten Potters, dass er tot ist, man seinen Leichnam nicht gefunden hat, nimmt man an, dass er lebt und geflohen ist…"

Hermine lächelte verschlagen.

„Da ist sogar etwas dran", sagte sie zufrieden und griff nach ihrem Glas.

Minerva sah Hermine über ihre Brillengläser hinweg aufmerksam an und fuhr fort: „Es gibt Bestrebungen derjenigen Todesser, denen eine Flucht gelungen ist, Severus Snape aufzuspüren und ihn seinen Verrat am Dunklen Lord büßen zu lassen."

Hermine hielt mit der Bewegung inne und ließ den Arm sinken.

„Aber es wäre sinnlos, Voldemort ist tot. Warum sollten sie das tun wollen?"

„Wie wäre es mit Rache für ein verlorenes Leben, für den Verlust ihrer Stellung in der Zaubererschaft?", entgegnete Minerva und lehnte sich zurück. „So etwas wiegt schwer."

Diese Erkenntnis erdrückte sie fast.

„Dann ist er in Gefahr…", sagte Hermine besorgt.

„Immer noch. Sie würden alles tun, um seinen Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Und wenn herauskommt, _wer_ ihn in Sicherheit gebracht und gesund gepflegt hat…", Minerva brach ab.

Hermine stellte ihr Glas unsanft ab. Das Wasser schwappte über seinen Rand, lief den Stiel hinab und hinterließ einen dunklen Fleck auf der Tischdecke. Sie legte die Hände in den Schoß und senkte den Kopf. Sie musste nachdenken.

Minerva blieb stumm. Sie hatte das leise Zittern gesehen, als Hermine die Finger verschränkte und die Hände fest aneinanderpresste. Minerva verurteilte ihr eigenes Tun, wie hatte sie Hermine nur da hineinziehen können. Jetzt schien ihr dieses Handeln so unsinnig, so irrwitzig. Für das, was Hermine die letzten Tage getan hatte, setzte Minerva sie zum Dank höchster Lebensgefahr aus. Nichts, gar nichts würde sie erwidern, würde es ihr nie verdenken, wenn Hermine jetzt sagte, dass sie gehen wollte.

Doch Hermine hob den Kopf und schob energisch das Kinn vor.

„Ich bleibe!", sagte sie in einem Ton, der keine Zweifel an ihrer Entschlossenheit zuließ. „Ich will es!", setzte sie noch bekräftigend hinzu.

Minerva richtete sich wieder auf.

Sie musste es fragen, sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, unwissend zu sein. Sie wollte endlich erfahren, was Hermine mit Severus verband, dass sie so entschlossen war, hier zu bleiben, sich einer Gefahr auszusetzen, der sie sehr leicht entgehen konnte, würde sie in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren.

Minerva hätte es gerne bei Severus versucht. Aber solange sie bei ihm weilte, ihn versorgte, hatte er nicht ein Wort an sie gerichtet, selbst wenn er wach gewesen war, schwieg er eisern, ließ er sie nicht einmal spüren, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Minerva wusste zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nicht, wie sie ihm begegnen, was sie ihm sagen sollte.

War Hermine bei ihm, war es anders.

Sie rief sich die Erinnerung an die kleine Geste von vorhin vor Augen, an seine Frage und Hermines Antwort - so weich und verständig, so tröstend. Er hatte sein Wort gehalten, wem gegeben? Er war frei, wovon?

Ein leises Seufzen kam von Minervas Lippen. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich unnütz. Sie spürte es immer wieder, das stille Einvernehmen zwischen Hermine und Severus, das so fein, wahrscheinlich sogar unbewusst und undurchsichtig war, und in das Minerva nie einzudringen vermochte. Sie war ausgeschlossen aus den Gedanken der jungen Frau und schon so lange aus Severus' Gedanken. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie noch nie einen Zugang zu seinen Gefühlen gefunden. Er war ein Meister darin, sie zu verbergen, vollkommen teilnahmslos zu wirken. Sie hatte es gerade darum immer als Zeitverschwendung erachtet, sich ihm zu nähern oder ihn verstehen zu wollen. Sie hatte es allein Dumbledore überlassen. Sie hatte nicht einmal gefragt, was diesen damals wirklich bewogen hatte, wenngleich er auch über außerordentliche Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten verfügte, einen so jungen Mann zum Lehrer zu berufen.

Jetzt wusste sie, dass ihre beständige Ignoranz ein Fehler gewesen war…

Minerva erhob sich. Sie beugte sich vor, nahm die Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser vom Tisch.

„Setzen wir uns ans Feuer", sagte sie nur und ließ sich in einem der Sessel am Kamin nieder. Sie schenkte die Gläser voll und nahm sich eines davon.

Hermine folgte ihr langsam.

Sie wusste genau, was Minerva McGonagall bewegte. Wie gerne hätte sie ihr alles erzählt. Beinahe zögernd griff sie nach dem Glas und setzte sich.

„Ist es Malfoy, der ihn finden will?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

Minerva wandte den Kopf.

„Nein", sie verstand. Lucius Malfoy war wohl nach Severus derjenige, zu dem Voldemort das meiste Vertrauen gehabt hatte. Sicher hatte Malfoy eine Menge zu verlieren, wenn nicht gar schon verloren und sicher hätte er allen Grund, sich zu rächen, doch er war es nicht.

„Malfoy steht unter Aufsicht des Ministeriums, wahrscheinlich wird er vor Gericht gestellt."

Hermine sah erstaunt auf.

Daran, dass den Todessern der Prozess gemacht werden würde, hatte sie och gar nicht gedacht.

„Was, denken Sie, wird ihn erwarten?", fragte sie leise.

Minerva holte tief Atem.

„Er wird wahrscheinlich einige Zeit im Gefängnis sitzen."

Hermine nickte sacht. Höchstwahrscheinlich war das noch milde ausgedrückt.

„Narzissa Malfoy hat Harry vor Voldemort gerettet", sagte sie dann, „sie haben nicht gegen uns gekämpft, sie haben Draco gesucht…"

„Ich weiß", sagte Minerva, „und ich denke, die Richter werden es berücksichtigen. Aber eine gute Tat wiegt die vielen andern nicht auf, Hermine."

Hermine lachte leise und ein klein wenig böse auf.

„Und was würden sie tun, wenn sie Snape in die Finger bekämen? Sie würden in ganz genauso in den Gerichtssaal zerren. Er hätte doch keine Chance. Wer wollte ihn denn verteidigen? Der, der es könnte, lebt nicht mehr."

Minerva sah sie ernst an.

„Sie könnten es, Hermine", sagte sie. „Mit dem, was Sie erlebt haben, was Sie gesehen haben…"

„Harry könnte es auch…", protestierte Hermine.

„Ja", sagte Minerva, „und Ronald Weasley vermutlich auch."

Hermine setzte zum Sprechen an, doch sie besann sich und schloss den Mund wieder. Eine Weile herrschte gespannte Stille im Raum, die nur durch das Knacken des Holzes im Feuer unterbrochen wurde.

Hermine starrte in die Flammen.

„Ich würde es sogar tun", flüsterte sie und nahm einen Schluck von dem Wein, der in ihrem Glas funkelte. Dann sah sie auf, wandte den Kopf und sah zu Minerva McGonagall. Sie mochte ihre Lehrerin immer. War sie doch diejenige, die zwar streng, aber immer gerecht war. Ihr enormes Wissen und ihre mächtige Zauberkraft rang Hermine den höchsten Respekt ab. Sie hatte sich in ihrer Gegenwart stets sicher und behütet gefühlt. Sie käme nie auf den Gedanken, dass Minerva McGonagall einmal die Kraft fehlen würde, um für das zu kämpfen, was gut und richtig war.

Es tat Hermine weh, dass sich diese starke Frau jetzt so quälte, an sich selbst zweifelte und sich für schwach befand. Was könnte Hermine ihr wohl sagen. Sie wusste nichts, nur eines, Minerva McGonagall war eine Frau, die unerschrocken und mutig war. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und suchte ihren Blick.

„Nein", sagte sie ruhig, „Sie sind nicht schwach und hilflos, sind Sie niemals gewesen."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	6. Deshalb!

**Deshalb!**

Noch lange saßen die beiden Frauen nebeneinander vor dem Kamin und sahen den Flammen zu, die unruhig empor tanzten. Die Stille, die sich über sie gebreitet hatte, war beinahe fassbar. Und doch war es nicht wie sonst, wenn sie schweigend beieinander saßen, jetzt war sie erlösend. Es lag soviel Übereinstimung in den Gedanken der beiden Frauen, dass nur das stille Beisammensein, das Wissen um die Gefahr und das gemeinsame Ziel genügten, um Ruhe zu schenken und die aufgewühlten Seelen zu besänftigen. Die gesprochenen Worte hatten es noch bekräftigt und ließen sie wissen, dass sie sich aufeinander verlassen konnten, egal, was immer geschehen würde. Es war ein Gefühl, das ihnen die Ungewissheit nahm, eine Ungewissheit, die bisher drohend über ihnen schwebte wie ein Schwert, die sie auftrieb und ängstigte und ihnen den Blick in das Licht verwehrte. Auch wenn sie wussten, dass sie alle Kraft brauchen würden, um zu verarbeiten, was geschehen war und um für das gerüstet zu sein, was noch vor ihnen lag, waren sie so zuversichtlich wie noch nie in den letzten Wochen.

Die Nacht schritt voran, der schwere Wein und die Müdigkeit forderten ihren Tribut von beiden ein. Schließlich hatten sie sich eine ‚Gute Nacht' gewünscht und waren zu Bett gegangen.

Unruhig warf sich Hermine herum. So müde sie auch war, sie konnte die ersehnte Ruhe nicht finden. Hermine wusste genau, was sie nicht schlafen ließ und doch schob sie die Gedanken daran immer wieder von sich. Aber es gelang ihr nicht, sie zu vergraben, unerbittlich drängten sie an die Oberfläche und ließen ihr keine Ruhe.

Schließlich warf Hermine seufzend die Decken zurück und erhob sich. Sie brauchte frische Luft. Sie musste nachdenken.

Mit nackten Füßen trat sie an die weit geöffnete Terrassentür. Der milde Wind fuhr in ihr Haar und streichelte sanft ihr Gesicht. Hermine trat in die Nacht hinaus. Eine wunderbare klare Nacht, der Himmel, trotz der Dunkelheit, hell geweitet, Sterne, unzählig, am Firmament, unstet funkelnd. Es nahm ihr fast den Atem, so wunderschön und still war alles ringsum. Nur von fern das leise Rauschen der Wellen in der Brandung. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Die Abgeschiedenheit und Stille gab ihr den Frieden zurück, den sie so lange schon suchte, denn seit der Nacht, in der sie gesehen hatte, wie Voldemort Snape seinen Zielen geopfert hatte und sie zugesehen hatten, starr vor Furcht und Grauen, hatte sie keine Ruhe mehr. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, obwohl sie alles getan hatten, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt möglich gewesen war, ohne zu Verrätern an der Sache zu werden. Und doch war es nicht genug.

Die Bilder des vermeintlich Sterbenden hatten sich tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingegraben, furchtbar, und erbarmungslos. Sie würde sie nie vergessen. Und sie sah immer wieder, wie er ihnen alles hinreichte, was sein Leben ausgemacht hatte, im letzten Moment, wie er dachte, wie sie alle dachten. Ein letztes Bekenntnis, so gerade und so bedeutungsschwer.

Hätte er es je getan, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er weiterleben würde?

Hätte er je gestattet, dass jemand diese Erinnerungen zu Gesicht bekam, seine Liebe, seinen Schmerz, die Qual, die sein Verrat verursacht und die er tief in sich aufgenommen hatte, die er lebte, nur um nie zu vergessen und um sich selbst zu bestrafen.

Hermine senkte den Kopf und kämpfte die Tränen nieder, die heiß in ihre Augen stiegen. Was für ein Leben. Wie konnte er es nur ertragen. Auch wenn es durch eigene Schuld geschehen war, niemand hatte verdient, so leben zu müssen, auch nicht Severus Snape.

Was war es, was sie fühlte?  
War es Mitgefühl? Oder war es auch Schuld? Doch warum sollte sie sich an seinem Leben schuldig fühlen? Es gab nichts, was sie je miteinander verband, bisher. Sie hatte ihn gemieden, wenngleich sie seine Fähigkeiten immer bewunderte.

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen bei der Erinnerung an die Demütigungen, die er ihr widerfahren ließ, immer wieder. Doch vor dem Hintergrund der letzten Ereignisse verblassten diese Erinnerungen und der leise Schmerz, den sie jedes Mal dabei empfand, wenn sie daran denken musste. Er war bedeutungslos geworden.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Nachdenklich ging sie den Söller entlang.

Jetzt schien alles anders. Kein hämischer Blick, nicht _einmal_, eher Unsicherheit, jedes Mal, wenn sie bei ihm waren. Hermine hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass Snape ausschließlich sie ansprach, wenn er bei Bewusstsein war, selbst wenn Minerva McGonagall anwesend war, schien er bemüht, der Lehrerin, die ihn schon so lange kannte, auszuweichen, kein Blick, kein Wort. Hermine konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb er Minervas Blick mied, ihre Gegenwart als bitter zu empfinden schien. Es tat ihr leid, wusste sie doch, dass Minerva McGonagalls Beweggründe, ihm zu helfen, vollkommen ehrlich waren, dass sie ihm beistehen würde, koste es, was es wolle.

Hermine fragte sich immer wieder, was ihn dazu veranlasste, nur ihre Gegenwart zu suchen. War es vielleicht das Wissen darum, dass _Hermine_ seine Erinnerungen gesehen hatte?

Ganz fein stieg die Gewissheit in ihr auf. Vermutlich war es dieses Sehen, das sie auf eine Art und Weise miteinander verband, wie sie sie bisher noch nicht kannte. Selbst die Verbindung zu Ron und Harry, so innig und stark sie auch war, konnte dieser hier nicht standhalten. Es war vielleicht der Moment tiefster Betroffenheit und Bestürzung, der sie so gefangen nahm, der ihr das Herz vor soviel Grausamkeit, wie er sie durchlebt hatte, zusammenzog und sie beinahe aufschreien ließ.

Und trotzdem war es kein Mitleid, das sie so bewegte, wenn sie an Snape dachte. Sie wusste es jetzt. Es war einzig und allein der Wunsch nach Gerechtigkeit, die ihm widerfahren sollte. Einerseits durch die Pflege und andererseits durch die Wiederherstellung seines Namens in der Zaubererwelt.

Ein winziger Schritt in diese Richtung war schon getan. Wie schwer es werden würde, konnte sich Hermine lebhaft vorstellen. Da war einerseits die stete Erinnerung daran, dass Snape Dumbledore ermordet hatte. Es wog schwer, sicher, und doch war es auf eigenen Wunsch geschehen, schwer verständlich für diejenigen, die nicht wussten und doch so logisch für die andren. Andererseits wusste niemand, dass er noch am Leben war. Eine neue Gefahr tat sich auf, die sie beunruhigte. Es waren die Zweifel an Snapes Tod unter den verbliebenen Todessern.

Wie hoffte sie, dass sie ihre Zuflucht niemals finden würden.

Hermine ging versonnen weiter, bis zum Fenster, durch das ein leiser Lichtschein nach draußen fiel. Es war Snapes Krankenzimmer. Hermine blieb stehen und sah ganz in Gedanken durch die Scheiben.

Ein schwacher Feuerschein aus dem Kamin, der Schatten an die Wände malte. Sie sah seine Silhouette, die vom Schein des Feuers beleuchtet wurde. Er lag ganz ruhig. Gleichmäßig hob und senkte sich seine Brust. Doch plötzlich wandte er den Kopf und sah ihr mit fiebrigen Augen entgegen.

Hermine fuhr zurück und trat aus dem Lichtkegel heraus, rückwärts in die Dunkelheit der mondlosen Nacht. Sie wollte ihn nicht beobachten. Beinahe keine Minute am Tag war er allein, immer war eine von ihnen anwesend, um an seinem Krankenlager zu wachen, da zu sein, wenn er Hilfe brauchte. Er hatte im Grunde genommen keine Ruhe, keinen einzigen Gedanken für sich allein, selbst wenn er träumte, im Fieberwahn sprach, war jemand bei ihm und hörte seine innersten Gedanken.

Hermine senkte den Kopf. Verlegenheit überfiel sie. Wie würde sie sich fühlen, wenn sie alles von sich preisgegeben hätte. Er hatte mit fremden Menschen, die ihn nicht einmal annähernd kannten, seine geheimsten Gedanken geteilt. Er hatte sein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt, ihnen gezeigt, wie er unter dem Leben, das er lebte, gelitten hatte. Er hatte ihnen gezeigt, dass er geliebt hatte, so sehr, dass er dafür ohne zu Zögern gestorben wäre. Dass er alles gegeben hätte, selbst seine Seele, wenn er es hätte ungeschehen machen können. Er zeigte ihnen seine Schuld, seine Liebe, seine Pein, alles, was sein Leben ausgemacht hatte und das er so hasste.

Hermine strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn, das ein Windhauch hineingeweht hatte, wandte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Ihr erschien mit einem Mal bedeutungslos, was ihnen auf ihrer Reise geschehen war, ja selbst die erlittenen Qualen in Malfoys Haus, als sie von Bellatrix Lestrange gefoltert wurde, schienen Hermine jetzt nicht mehr so furchtbar wie noch vor wenigen Wochen. Hatte sie anfangs kaum eine Nacht durchgeschlafen ohne die grässlichen Bilder wieder zu sehen und die Schmerzen wieder zu spüren, erschien ihr jetzt alles so weit weg, griffen die Bilder von Snapes Martyrium tiefer, als sie je gedacht hätte. Die Ruhe hier brachte sie zur Besinnung, ließ sie sein Leiden immer wieder sehen. Vielleicht traten vor diesem Hintergrund alle ihre eigenen Erlebnisse zurück.

Hermine kroch erschöpft in die Laken und zog die Decke bis ans Kinn.

Seine Aufgabe war erfüllt, er hatte seine Versprechen gehalten. Er konnte jetzt leben, nur für sich. Ob er es wollte?

Hermine drehte sich leise seufzend auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

Sie hoffte es so…

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	7. Erwachen

**Erwachen**

Der Tag begann zu dämmern. Von fern sang eine Amsel ihr einsames Lied, die Sonne kämpfte sich durch milchige Nebelbänke, die wabernd über dem Land hingen und sich nur zäh auflösten. Der Himmel darüber war wolkenlos. Ein sanfter warmer Wind fuhr durchs halb geöffnete Fenster und bauschte die feinen Vorhänge.

Mit einem leisen Schrei fuhr Severus aus dem Schlaf. Orientierungslos starrte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in den erwachenden Morgen. Sein Atem ging schwer. Nur langsam fand er zu sich und beruhigte sich wieder.

Es war nicht das sanfte Licht der Sonne, das ihn geweckt hatte, es waren seine Träume. Sie schreckten ihn immer noch, obwohl er wusste, dass die Wirklichkeit auch ihn längst eingeholt hatte, dass er jetzt endlich ruhig schlafen konnte, schlafen und ausruhen. Wie sehr er es sich wünschte, wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst. Doch selbst das Wissen um seine Freiheit, um sein wieder gewonnenes Leben konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich die alten Bilder immer wieder und unerbittlich in seinen Geist schoben, dass sie ihn auftrieben, ihn mit sich rissen und nicht ruhen ließen. Sie quälten ihn auf furchtbare Art, immer noch.

Er drehte sich leise stöhnend auf die Seite und zog die heruntergerutschte Decke wieder über die verletzte Schulter.

Jetzt kam noch etwas anderes hinzu, das ihn, seit er wieder klar denken konnte, unablässig beschäftigte und beinahe wahnsinnig machte.

Severus schloss schmerzlich die Augen. Es war die Preisgabe seiner geheimsten Gedanken und Empfindungen, die er so lange Zeit schon tief in seinem Geist verborgen hielt. Die Herausgabe der einzigen Gedanken und Empfindungen, welche sein Herz immer noch rührten, selbst nach so vielen Jahren.

Ein freudloses Lächeln huschte über seine Züge.

Er hätte sie nie in seinem Leben hergegeben, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er weiterleben würde. Sie sollten doch nur verstehen...

Verstehen - den Wunsch danach trug er schon so lange in sich. Hatte er ihn anfangs entschieden unterdrückt, bahnte er sich, ohne sein bewusstes Zutun, im Lauf der Jahre seinen Weg immer weiter an die Oberfläche. Er nahm ihn ganz in Besitz und ließ tief in seinem Inneren nach eine Seele rufen, die ihn verstand, die den Grund für seine Handlungsweise zumindest ansatzweise billigte, die ihm beistehen würde, egal, was passierte, die ihn nicht alleine ließ...

Was er verloren hatte, wusste er immer und hatte, erst als es längst zu spät war, endlich verstanden. Dieses Verlieren hatte unendlich weh getan, und wenn er sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war, tat es das noch immer.

Es war ihm seit damals auch nie wieder gelungen, ein solch tiefes Gefühl für sich bei anderen hervorzurufen. Im Grunde genommen wollte er es auch nicht. Nur um sich nicht preiszugeben, bevorzugte er ab jetzt die Oberflächlichkeit. Er hasste es immer mehr, und doch schien es ihm der einzige Weg zu sein, den er gehen konnte, gehen wollte, ohne große seelische Wunden davonzutragen.

Seufzend drehte er sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke.  
Warum drängten sich ihm gerade jetzt solche Gedanken auf?  
Das war eine Frage, die er sich durchaus zu beantworten wusste und es dennoch nicht tat.

Es war alles, was er im Laufe der Jahre eisern verdrängt und das er tief in sich eingeschlossen hatte. Es fiel nicht weiter schwer, diese Gedanken nicht zu denken und aufzuarbeiten, da die beständige Furcht vor Entdeckung und Verrat weit schwerer wog, und sein Versprechen, das jetzt endlich erfüllt war. Er sollte darüber eigentlich froh sein, und doch gab es etwas, das ihn immer noch festhielt, das ihn trotzdem nicht aufatmen ließ...

Es war die Furcht, die unbändig in ihm aufsprang. Eine Angst darum, wie sein Leben jetzt verlaufen würde. Er war der Verräter, der Mörder, stets gemieden und gehasst. Wussten sie überhaupt, dass er noch am Leben war? Und wenn es so war, würden sie ihn nicht stellen und den Prozess machen wollen?

In seinen Erinnerungen kehrte er zurück nach Hogwarts. Ein Platz, der ihm endlich Heimat sein sollte, dorthin, wo er hoffte, alles zu finden und wo er doch alles verloren hatte, zum zweiten Mal schon. Er hatte gehofft, im Sterben die wieder zu sehen, die ihm trotz allem wirklich Freund gewesen waren?

Er wischte diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

Irrwitz! Da waren keine wirklichen Freunde, waren nie welche gewesen. Leise Trauer stieg in ihm auf.

Wie sehnte er die Bewusstlosigkeit herbei, nur um nicht solche Gedanken denken zu müssen. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Er wusste jetzt, dass seine Wunden heilen würden, dass er gesund werden würde. Wofür? Eine Frage, die ihn immer wieder quälte, solange er wach war, ihm das Fieber nicht die Besinnung nahm. Beinahe sehnte er es jetzt herbei…

Ein leises Geräusch holte ihn aus den dunklen Grübeleien in den hellen Tag zurück.

Er horchte auf und wandte den Kopf. Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet. Hermine Granger trat ein und sah ihm forschend entgegen. Ein unsicheres Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie bemerkte, dass er wach war.

Sie trug ein Tablett, das sie jetzt sachte auf dem Tisch neben seinem Bett abstellte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie leise und kam zu ihm heran.

Ohne Zögern strich sie über seine Stirn. Sie stellte zufrieden fest, dass er kein Fieber mehr hatte. Sie wandte sich um und griff zum Verbandszeug.

Severus beobachtete sie verstohlen, während sie die Sachen zurechtmachte.

Geschickt und sicher war sie. Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber er fühlte sich bei ihr gut aufgehoben. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, das so schnell wieder verschwand wie es gekommen war und als sich Hermine ihm wieder zuwandte, war seine Miene undurchdringlich wie immer.

Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an. Die Augen schienen das einzig lebendige in diesem abgehärmten und von Schmerz gezeichneten Gesicht.

Sie setzte sich zu ihm.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie und sah ihm still in die Augen.

Severus antwortete nicht. So sehr es ihm auch missfiel, verletzt und ausgeliefert zu sein, die Hilfe, die sie ihm bot, war alles, was er brauchte, ja im Grunde genommen alles, was er im Augenblick wollte. Er senkte die Lider und Hermine verstand.

Sie schlug die Decke zurück und löste mit größter Umsicht die Verbände. Dann wandte sie sich um und während sie nach der Wundessenz griff, fuhr Severus' Rechte ganz vorsichtig über die tiefen Verletzungen an Hals, Schulter und Brust. Die Haut schien regelrecht zerrissen. Mühevoll hob er den Kopf. Er sah an sich herunter und fand seine Vermutung bestätigt. Diese Narben würden nie vergehen, dafür waren sie zu tief, aber auch wenn sie immer zu sehen sein würden, war nichts abstoßendes daran, es waren einfach nur die Zeichen eines furchtbaren Kampfes, der gewonnen worden war.

Kraftlos ließ er den Kopf in die Kissen zurückfallen und sah in ihre Augen.

Hermine erwiderte ruhig seinen Blick. Dann umfasste sie seine Hand und schob sie sachte beiseite.

Er spürte ihre sanften Hände, die seine Wunden salbten und neu verbanden. Und als sie sich über ihn beugte, nahm er sehr deutlich den Duft ihres Haares wahr, das über ihre Schultern in sein Gesicht gefallen war und das ihn kitzelte. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und genoss dieses unschuldige Gefühl, das sich mit einem Mal in sein Herz drängte.

So ungewohnt es auch war, ein klein wenig schenkte ihm dieses Gefühl neue Zuversicht, zog ihn weg von den drückenden Gedanken über das, was werden würde. Es holte ihn in das Jetzt zurück und ließ sein Herz ruhiger schlagen.

Er hob die Lider und sah in ihr Gesicht, in ihre Augen, die ihn besorgt musterten.

„Es geht schon", sagte er rau.

Hermine nickte leise.

„Sie müssen etwas essen", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch gestattete. Und noch bevor er etwas hätte sagen können, schob sie ihm die Hände unter die Schultern. Severus reagierte, stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und setzte sich mühevoll auf. Hermine drückte ihm die Kissen ins Kreuz und mit einem leisen Stöhnen lehnte er sich vorsichtig zurück.

Was für eine Plage. Eine so unbedeutende Bewegung, die er selbst nicht alleine ausführen at konnte. Sie schwächte ihn, entzog ihm die letzte verbliebene Kraft. Jeder Muskel tat ihm weh. Wie lange eigentlich hatte er schon keine Nahrung zu sich genommen?

Hermine wandte sich um und nahm eine Schale vom Tablett. Sie führte sie vorsichtig an seinen Mund. Der Duft der heißen Brühe stieg ihm in die Nase und sagte ihm unmissverständlich, dass er einen Bärenhunger hatte.

Er hob die Hände und nahm die Schale von Hermine. Bemüht, das starke Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken hielt er sie und trank unter immenser Anstrengung. Auch wenn ihm das Schlucken Schmerzen bereitete, er trank sie leer. Wunderbare Wärme durchströmte ihn, stillte den ersten Hunger und schenkte ihm eine Winzigkeit Kraft. Schließlich ließ er müde die Arme sinken. Er schloss erschöpft die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück.

Hermine räumte zusammen, schenkte Wasser in ein Glas und stellte es neben ihn auf den Tisch. Als sie ihn versorgt wusste, holte sie sich das Buch, das sie angelesen hatte und welches noch immer auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin lag. Sie setzte sich ans Fenster und begann zu lesen.

Severus hob die Lider und beobachtete sie verstohlen. Die Sonne beleuchtete sanft ihr Profil, ein feiner Windhauch fuhr in ihr Haar. Es störte sie nicht, dass ihr die Locken in die Stirn fielen, sie schien ganz in ihrer Lektüre versunken.

Severus' Gedanken folgten einem Weg, den er sie vorher nie hätte gehen lassen. Doch jetzt drängten sie sich ihm auf, ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe.

Ein leises Stöhnen, als der stechende Schmerz in seine Wunden fuhr und das er zu unterdrücken suchte.  
Ein aufmerksamer, sorgenvoller Blick von ihr.

Ihr Umgang miteinander war unendlich vorsichtig, beinahe geprägt von Verlegenheit. Er dachte nur einen Augenblick darüber nach: Mit Minerva selbst hätte er sein können wie immer, sachlich, ruhig und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise auch unpersönlich. Er hatte gerade diese Art immer geschätzt, half sie ihm doch, die eigenen Gefühle außen vor zu lassen und keine Einblicke in dieselben zu gewähren. Er fühlte sich freier dadurch und irgendwie auch ungezwungen - unabhängig vielleicht.

Eine Unabhängigkeit, die er jetzt aufgegeben hatte.  
Er horchte tief in sich hinein. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl, das ihn jetzt gefangen nahm. Es war nicht peinlich, wie er geglaubt hatte. Es war schlicht, es war einfach, es war ehrlich. Es war das, was er sich bis jetzt immer gewünscht hatte und das ihm bisher versagt geblieben war, dass jemand da war, wenn er gebraucht würde.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	8. Warum?

**Warum?**

Der Tag war so friedlich, so wunderbar still. Minerva genoss diese Stille, zog sich ganz in sie zurück. Es war eine Stille, die sie so bewusst in den letzten Jahren nicht wahrgenommen hatte, und ganz besonders jetzt, da sie endlich zur Ruhe gekommen war. Wie sehnte sie sich danach. Die Jahre des Kampfes hatten auch auf ihrer Seele Spuren hinterlassen. Erst jetzt fühlte sie den eigenen Schmerz, den Verlust von geliebten Menschen und die Schuld, die sie sich durch ihre Ignoranz aufgeladen hatte und die sie jetzt gnadenlos auftrieb und sie nicht ruhen ließ.

Immer, wenn sie hierher zurückkehrte, fielen Unruhe und Angst von ihr ab, bestimmten für ein paar Stunden Frieden und Hoffnung ihr Leben, war sie frei von allen Zwängen, die sie sich freiwillig aufgebürdet hatte. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit, sie liebte Hogwarts, das jetzt wieder auferstehen würde, und doch überfielen sie beständig die Erinnerungen, wenn sie dort weilte. So frei sie jetzt waren, sie würde sie nie ablegen, die Zwiespältigkeit, die sie seit Voldemorts Tod empfand. Immer würde sie sie fühlen, Freude und gleichzeitig Trauer.

Minerva erhob sich seufzend aus ihrem Sessel und trat ans Fenster. Sie konnte bis zur Steilküste sehen, so klar war die Luft. Der Sommer war ungewöhnlich warm heuer.

Versonnen starrte sie in die Ferne. So vehement sie diese Gefühle immer ignoriert hatte, so unerbittlich drängten sie sich jetzt in ihren Geist und hielten ihr einen Spiegel vor.

Sie wollte wiedergutmachen. Alles, was sie abgetan und willentlich vergessen hatte, was sie nicht hatte sehen wollen, wollte sie jetzt an dem Mann wiedergutmachen, der mit so furchtbaren Verletzungen in ihrem Haus ein Lager und eine Zuflucht gefunden hatte. Sie wollte alles tun, um seinen Namen wieder herzustellen und ihm einen geachteten Platz in der Gemeinschaft zurückzugeben.

Minerva wiegte leise den Kopf. Einen Anfang hatte sie schon gewagt. Sie war Hermine unendlich dankbar, dass sie sie in diese elende Hütte geführt hatte. Getroffen musste Minerva zugeben, dass sie auch nicht mit einem winzigen Gedanke an Severus gedacht hatte. Sie hatte ihn geschmäht und für feige gehalten, schon seit jener Nacht, in welcher er Dumbledore getötet hatte. Dass er _gegen_ Voldemort hätte kämpfen können, war ihr nicht ein einziges Mal in den Sinn gekommen. Nein, sie hatte sogar angenommen, er wäre aus Feigheit geflohen. Oh, wie beschämten sie diese Gedanken, immer noch, jedes Mal, wenn sie ihm gegenübertrat.

Wie gerne würde sie wissen, was die Beweggründe für sein Handeln gewesen waren. Wie gerne würde sie verstehen. Minerva zog die Brauen zusammen und schalt sich feige. Hätte sie Dumbledore nur stark genug gedrängt, ihr zu sagen, welche Intentionen er verfolgte… Da war so viel Zeit… Sie schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Es kränkte sie noch immer, dass er sie nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte, doch sie wusste auch, es war sinnlos, sich jetzt noch darüber Gedanken zu machen, das war längst vorbei. Es gab nichts, was die Vergangenheit wiedererstehen lassen konnte. Was zählte war das Jetzt, das Heute und vor allem das Leben, das ihnen allen auf so wunderbare Weise geschenkt worden war.

Minerva wandte sich um und ging entschieden durch den Raum hin zur Tür. Sie schritt den Gang entlang und blieb vor Severus' Krankenzimmer stehen. Einen Moment lang zögerte sie, doch schließlich drückte sie die Klinke nieder und trat ein.

Ein kurzer Blick. Ein Bild tiefen Friedens bot sich ihr.

Hermine saß in einem Sessel am weit geöffneten Fenster. Sie hatte wohl gelesen und war darüber eingeschlafen. Der Kopf war ihr zur Seite gesunken, das Buch den Händen entglitten und zu Boden gefallen. Der sachte Wind blätterte leise die Seiten um.

Minervas wandte den Kopf und sah zu Severus, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Lager ruhte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, sein Atem ging leise. Seine Züge waren abgehärmt und eingefallen. Die Rechte hielt das Laken umklammert, das er sich bis an die Brust gezogen hatte.

Minerva lächelte gutmütig. Sie schloss die Tür und trat ganz leise zu Hermine. Einen Augenblick schenkte sie der jungen Frau einen warmherzigen Blick. Minerva beugte sich nieder und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Hermine schrak auf und sah sich orientierungslos um. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie realisiert hatte, wo sie sich befand. Sie rieb sich die Augen und erhob sich langsam.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Alles in Ordnung", flüsterte Minerva beruhigend, „gehen Sie und ruhen Sie sich aus. Ich bleibe hier."

Hermine nickte stumm, beugte sich nieder und hob ihr Buch vom Boden auf. Sie legte es auf den Sessel und ging zur Tür. Sie warf noch einen flüchtigen Blick zu Severus, dann ließ sie leise die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Minerva horchte den Schritten Hermines nach, die bald im Gang verhallten, dann war es still. Da war nur noch das Rauschen des Windes, der um das Gebäude strich und die Wipfel der Bäume sanft wiegte. Ein Schwarm Sperlinge hatte sich gerade in einem Rosenbusch unter dem Altan niedergelassen und schilpte laut und ungezwungen.

Minerva lauschte nachdenklich diesem liebenswerten Zwitschern, das jeglicher Harmonie entbehrte und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Schließlich wandte sie sich um und ging in den Raum zurück. Sie ging bis zu Severus' Lager und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der daneben stand.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon dasaß und darauf wartete, dass er sich endlich regte. Was sie aber wusste, war, dass er nur vorgab zu schlafen, und ein leiser Hauch Ärger flog sie bei dem Gedanken daran an, dass er sie so lange warten ließ.

Schließlich beschloss sie, diesem Katz-und-Maus-Spiel ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht mehr schlafen, Severus", sagte sie leise und wartete gespannt. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, denn er hob die Lider und wandte langsam den Kopf.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich stumm in die Augen.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte er reserviert. Trotz dass sie so leise gesprochen wurden und obwohl er es im Grunde genommen gar nicht wollte, klangen diese wenigen Worte ungemein abweisend. Doch im Augenblick stürmte so viel auf ihn ein, das er noch nicht einzuordnen wusste und lag soviel hinter ihm, was er noch nicht verarbeitet hatte, als das er angemessen hätte reagieren können. Und so war der Blick, den er ihr mit diesen Worten schenkte, herausfordernd und trotzig.

Minerva antwortete nicht gleich. Sie sah in seine Augen erwiderte diesen Blick ganz ruhig. Schließlich senkte sie die Lider und atmete tief ein.

„Wissen", sagte sie nur.

Ein herbes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Es ist alles gesagt. Voldemort ist tot, Potter lebt. Es gibt nichts mehr zu erklären."

Minerva schüttelte leise den Kopf. Sie schwieg. Was sollte sie ihm darauf antworten? Und doch wollte sie es begreifen.

„Ich möchte verstehen, Severus", sagte sie eindringlich.

„Zu spät", sagte er ablehnend.

Minerva nickte leicht und sah ihn an.

„Hätten Sie es mir gesagt, wenn ich Sie eher gefragt hätte?"

Severus schloss die Augen.

„Nein!" Er hätte es niemandem gesagt.

Ein Moment der Stille, der sich unsichtbar und doch undurchdringlich wie eine Mauer zwischen sie schob.

„Hermine haben Sie sich erklärt." Sie flüsterte es beinahe.

„Das war _so_ nicht beabsichtigt", entgegnete er und ein Hauch rot überzog seine Wangen.

„Wie war es _denn_ beabsichtigt?"

Severus sah sie jetzt an. Seine Augen glühten, die Farbe war wieder aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Es wäre alles so, wie es sein sollte, wenn Sie mich nicht hierher gebracht hätten", antwortete er bitter.

Minerva schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Auch wenn sie seine Offenbarung nicht kannte, ihre Menschenkenntnis und dieser Satz sagten Minerva sehr deutlich, dass da etwas war, das er sich nicht verzeihen konnte. Und dass er es jemandem gezeigt hatte, in dem Glauben, er würde sterben, wog noch viel schwerer, lag wie ein Schatten auf seiner Seele. Minerva konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie er sich jetzt fühlte. Doch das war kein Grund, sich zu wünschen, gestorben zu sein.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Severus", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Er antwortete nicht.

„So viel Selbstanklage?"

Schweigen.

„Was ist es?", fragte sie nachdrücklich.

Kein Wort. Er sah an ihr vorbei.

„Gut", Minerva erhob sich, „ich werde Sie nicht drängen, Severus. Ich respektiere Ihr Schweigen."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. Als sie schon an der Tür war, hörte sie seine leisen Worte: „Warum ist sie hier?"

Minerva blieb stehen. Sie zögerte einen Lidschlag lang, dann drehte sie sich wieder um.

„Weil ich sie darum gebeten habe", antwortete sie und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Ist es Ihnen unangenehm?", setzte sie ruhig hinzu.

Severus schloss die Augen. Er hatte so manches Mal Minervas Geradlinigkeit verwünscht. Immer, wenn man es am allerwenigsten erwartete, brachte sie es auf den Punkt. Dann gab es keinen Weg mehr, sich ihr zu entziehen.

Was wollte sie jetzt hören?

Er horchte in sich hinein. Nein, es war ihm nicht unangenehm. Was er empfand, wusste er selbst nicht zu beschreiben, geschweige denn, dass er es in Worte fassen konnte. Aber unangenehm war es nicht.

„Weiß sonst noch jemand außer Ihnen und Granger, dass ich … nicht tot bin?", wich er aus.

Minerva ging langsam durch den Raum und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Offiziell sind Sie tot. Allerdings…", sie stockte.

Severus wandte den Kopf und sah sie offen an.

„Allerdings?", wiederholte er fragend.

Minerva hob die Schultern und setzte sich neben ihn.

„...hat man Ihren Leichnam nicht gefunden", sagte sie gedämpft.

Er zog die Brauen zusammen und eine tiefe Falte grub sich über die Nasenwurzel ein. Er fühlte leise Unruhe in sich aufsteigen.

„Die letzten Getreuen Voldemorts…", fuhr Minerva fort.

„Es gibt sie noch?", unterbrach er sie beinahe amüsiert.

„Ja, es gibt Sie noch", sagte sie ruhig. „Und das heißt auch, dass Sie in Gefahr sind, sollte ihr Aufenthaltsort bekannt werden."

Severus schwieg einen Augenblick lang, dann schürzte er die Lippen.

„Dann sollte ich wohl so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Ich nehme an, ich befinde mich in Ihrem Haus, Minerva?"

„Ja, Sie befinden sich in meinem Haus." Mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich vor. Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen und sagte eindringlich: „Sie werden mir jetzt, bei allem was Ihnen je etwas bedeutet hat, versprechen, dass Sie sich nicht davonstehlen, sobald Sie wiederhergestellt sind."

Er erwiderte starr ihren Blick.

„Sie müssen nicht gegen mich kämpfen, Severus", sagte sie sanft und richtete sich wieder auf, „und auch nicht mehr gegen sich selbst."

„Ich bin eine Gefahr für sie beide", widersprach er unnachgiebig.

„Das lassen Sie meine Sorge sein", sagte sie entschieden und setzte fordernd hinzu: „Werden Sie es mir versprechen, Severus?"

Nicht einen Moment hatte sie ihn aus den Augen gelassen.

Severus mochte diesen Blick von ihr gar nicht, es war ihm, als würde sie bis auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen können. Er senkte die Lider.

Was sollte er tun? Er kannte Minerva gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihm keine Ruhe lassen würde, bis er eine Antwort gegeben hatte. Ganz leise drängte sich wieder diese Sehnsucht nach Geborgenheit in sein Herz und zum ersten Mal gestand er es sich selbst ein, dass er Minerva nur zu gerne dieses Versprechen geben wollte.

„Sie haben mein Wort", sagte er endlich.

Minerva nickte still. Sie legte ihm für einen Moment die Hand auf die unversehrte Schulter.

„Ruhen Sie ich aus", sagte sie. Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging hinaus.

Kaum dass sich die Tür hinter Minerva geschlossen hatte, lehnte sich Severus leise stöhnend zurück. Dieser kleine Disput hatte ihn erschöpft. Seine Wunden schmerzten, seine Kehle brannte. Mit zitternder Hand griff er nach dem Glas Wasser an seinem Bett. Er hob es an die Lippen und trank durstig. Gerne hätte Severus noch mehr getrunken, aber er war nicht dazu in der Lage, sich selbst noch einmal nachzuschenken. Er stellte mühevoll das Glas zurück und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Er zog das Laken über die Schultern. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, wach zu bleiben, es wäre ihm nicht gelungen.

Er schloss die Augen und gab sich der erlösenden Müdigkeit hin. Was er jetzt wollte, war schlafen... nur ausruhen...

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	9. Fragen…

**Fragen…**

Nachdem sie aus Severus' Zimmer getreten war, hatte es sich Hermine in ihren eigenen Räumlichkeiten bequem gemacht. Sie lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett, die Arme unter das zusammengeknüllte Kissen geschoben und den Kopf darauf gelegt. Sie schloss schläfrig die Augen. Die letzten Tage und Nächte, die sie am Krankenbett von Severus Snape verbracht hatte, hatten sie müde gemacht und ihre Kräfte erschöpft. Sie wollte so gerne ausruhen. Trotzdem fand sie keine Ruhe. Immer wieder rief sie sich ihr letztes Gespräch mit Minerva ins Gedächtnis zurück und dabei schlich sich Furcht in ihr Herz.

Es war die Furcht um die Sicherheit dieser Zuflucht hier. Einer Zuflucht, die so wunderbar war, wie eine Bastion des Friedens und der Stille. Seit vielen Monaten fühlte sich Hermine endlich wieder sicher und beschützt. Hier konnte sie die dunklen Träume vergessen, die Schmerzen und Selbstzweifel, und hier drängte etwas nach oben, das sie nicht genau bestimmen konnte, das sie aber ruhig und zuversichtlich werden ließ. Und trotzdem grübelte sie immer wieder darüber nach, was in der Welt außerhalb dieser Mauern vor sich gehen mochte und einmal mehr breitete sich Unruhe über die Ungewissheit darüber in ihr aus.

Hermine warf sich leise seufzend auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Mühevoll zwang sie sich, die Lider nicht zu heben, wollte endlich schlafen... Doch ihr wissbegieriger Geist fand einfach keine Ruhe und so erhob sie sich schließlich resigniert von ihrem Lager.

Sie ging zum Fenster und öffnete es weit. Sie atmete tief die Sommerluft und mit ihr den zarten Duft der Rosen unter ihrem Fenster, der Erde im Garten, der Gräser auf den Wiesen und des Salzwassers, den der Wind in Spuren mit sich trug. Wie vertraut ihr alles schien und wie sie es lieben gelernt hatte in der kurzen Zeit, in welcher sie hier war.

Es war wie ein Traum, beinahe unwirklich. Sie musste sich zwingen, die Augen weit geöffnet zu halten, um nicht in dieser wunderbaren, fast trügerisch erscheinenden, Ruhe zu versinken.

Hermine seufzte leise. Dann trat sie entschieden vom Fenster zurück und ging zur Tür. Was sie jetzt brauchte, um diese verwirrenden Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, war ein langer Spaziergang.

Sie lief mehr, als dass sie ging und hielt erst wieder an, als sie endlich in den lichtdurchfluteten Garten getreten war.

Sie atmete auf. Wie wunderbar befreiend, hier draußen zu sein, die Wärme der Sonne zu spüren und den Wind, der ihr ins Haar fuhr und es wild zauste.

Für den Moment ließ sie alles hinter sich und sah nur die wunderbare Natur, hörte ihre Stimmen und atmete ihren Duft.

Hermine schritt langsam die Wege entlang. So sehr sie sich auch mühte, den Kopf frei zu halten, wo wenig gelang es ihr. Immer wieder drang die Angst um ihre Sicherheit in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Würde es Minerva McGonagall auf Dauer gelingen, ihr Versteck zu verheimlichen? Bemerkte es denn niemand, dass sie jeden Abend von Hogwarts verschwand, um hierher zurückzukehren? Hatte sie schon andere ins Vertrauen gezogen, nur um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, für den Fall, dass Voldemorts verbliebene Anhänger ihr Geheimnis errieten? Was mochte werden, wenn sie entdeckt würden, noch bevor Severus Snape genesen war?

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte diese Gedanken nicht weiter fortspinnen und doch ersehnte sie Antworten auf alle diese Fragen und hoffte, Minerva McGonagall würde sie ihr geben können.

Hermine zupfte eine Blüte ab und drehte sie versonnen in den Fingern. Was würde mit ihr selbst? Und ohne, dass sie es wollte, sprang Angst in ihr auf und ließ ihren Atem heftig und keuchend werden. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Sie zwang sich mühevoll zur Ruhe.

Mit Sicherheit hatte die Schulleiterin dafür gesorgt, dass auch Hermines Verschwinden erklärbar war. Vielleicht war ihre Abwesenheit in den Wirren nach dem Kampf auch gar nicht weiter bemerkt worden? Fast hoffte sie, dass es so war. Und Ron...? schoss es ihr heiß durch den Kopf. Was war mit Ron? Würde er sie denn suchen?

Hermine überfiel ein leiser Schauer, wenn sie an den Freund dachte. Mit ihm war alles so anders, immer so leicht, so einfach und klar, auch wenn sie nicht immer einer Meinung waren.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Hermines Gesicht. Eigentlich waren sie kaum einer Meinung gewesen und eigentlich hatten sie in letzter Zeit mehr gestritten, als sich verstanden und doch sehnte sie sich nach Rons Unkompliziertheit. Bei ihm wusste sie immer, was richtig war und was falsch, alles war geradlinig und überschaubar. Mit ihm konnte sie lachen und fröhlich sein. Sie hätte es niemals offen zugegeben, aber sie vermisste diese Unkompliziertheit und sie vermisste ihn...

Hermine seufzte wieder einmal auf. Bereute sie jetzt vielleicht, dass sie Minerva McGonagall ihr Wort gegeben hatte?

Sie musste nicht darüber nachdenken. Nein, sie würde es nie bereuen. Auch wenn Snape der wohl komplizierteste und rätselhafteste Mensch war, den sie je in ihrem Leben getroffen hatte, sie bedauerte ihre Entscheidung nicht einen Augenblick. Sie hatten einem Menschen geholfen, der es mehr als verdient hatte, dass man ihm das Leben rettete, jemanden, der sein Leben hergegeben hätte, um sie in die Freiheit zu führen. Mögen seine Beweggründe auch nur rein persönlicher Natur gewesen sein, er hatte es nicht verdient, vergessen zu werden, einfach so.

Hermine konnte die Empfindung nicht beschreiben, die sich jetzt in ihr Herz schlich. Sie hatte so gar nichts mit ihren Gefühlen Ron gegenüber gemein. Diese hier waren anders, sie waren neu, fremd und aufregend zugleich... Und noch bevor sie genau darüber nachdenken konnte, welcher Art dieses Gefühl genau war, legte sich eine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter und sie hörte Minerva McGonagalls besorgte Stimme leise in ihrem Rücken: „Wie geht es Ihnen, mein Kind?"

Hermine wandte sich um und sah Minerva direkt ins Gesicht. Nur einen Moment kreuzten sich ihre Blicke, dann senkte Hermine die Lider.

„Es geht mir gut", sagte sie leise, wandte sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte bis zu einer Bank, die im Schatten einer alten Eiche stand. Sie setzte sich und lehnte sich zurück.

„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen um mich machen, Professor."

Minerva sah sie ungläubig an. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns, folgte sie Hermines Beispiel, kam heran und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Bedauern Sie Ihr Hier sein, Hermine?"

Hermine starrte in das grüne Blätterdach, durch das die Sonnenstrahlen nur mühsam drangen.

„Nein", sagte sie entschieden und schüttelte den Kopf, „nie."

„Aber es gibt etwas, das Ihnen keine Ruhe lässt, nicht wahr?" Minerva sah über ihre Brillengläser hinweg aufmerksam in das Gesicht der jungen Frau.

Hermine senkte den Blick und sagte leise: „Es ist nicht wichtig." Dann setzte sie sich gerade. Sie sah angestrengt zu Boden und malte mit den Füßen Halbkreise in den feinen Kies. „Nicht jetzt", setzte sie kopfschüttelnd hinzu und zog die Brauen zusammen.

Minervas Lebenserfahrung und ihre Menschenkenntnis sagten ihr, dass Hermine nicht ganz so aufrichtig war, wie sie vorgab. Minerva konnte sich durchaus schon denken, was Hermine bewegte: Es waren die eigenen Gefühle und Gedanken, die sie in letzter Zeit massiv bewegten und die sie vor denen von Severus verbarg, die sie nicht verarbeiten wollte, vielleicht es nicht konnte, bevor er außer Gefahr war. Vielleicht war es auch die Angst um ihre Sicherheit, die selbst Minerva überfiel, immer, wenn sie mit bangem Herzen hierher zurückkehrte, und vielleicht auch die Sehnsucht nach dem eigenen Leben.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Minervas Züge.

„Es ist nicht gut, alles in sich zu begraben", sagte sie und hob Hermines Kinn zu sich empor. „Du musst damit leben, Hermine. Du kannst Severus auch helfen, ohne dich dafür aufzugeben."

„Ja, ich weiß", flüsterte Hermine und wandte den Kopf, um nicht mehr in Minervas Augen sehen zu müssen. „Ich habe es nur noch nicht gelernt."

Ein Moment des Schweigens stand zwischen ihnen.

„Möchtest du es lernen?", Minervas Stimme klang besorgt.

Hermine hatte die Änderung im Timbre der Stimme ihrer alten Lehrerin bemerkt.

„Sie müssen keine Angst um mich haben, Professor." Hermine lächelte über soviel Besorgnis, die sie vorher noch nie so intensiv bei Minerva McGonagall wahrgenommen hatte. „Ich fühle mich gut. Ich kann nur noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass alles vorbei...", sie wandte sich ab, „...endlich vorbei ist und... na ja..." Sollte sie von ihrer Unsicherheit erzählen?

Minerva verstand sie so gut. Sie legte Hermine die Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich weiß, dass du wissen möchtest, was draußen vor sich geht. Und es tut mir leid, dir immer wieder sagen zu müssen, dass du dich hier möglicherweise in Gefahr befindest, Hermine", sagte Minerva eindringlich. „Wenn du gehen möchtest, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihrer Lehrerin in die Augen.

„Und ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass ich mich entschieden habe, zu bleiben, solange, bis alles geklärt ist."

Minerva blinzelte und rückte ihre Brille zurecht.

Hermine senkte verlegen die Lider.

„Sind wir jetzt sicher?", fragte sie leise.

Minerva nickte.

„Ja, es gibt momentan keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen."

Sie wusste, Minerva McGonagall würde sie niemals anlügen, sie würde immer ehrlich sein. Hermine wurde ruhiger und doch brannte ihr eine Frage auf der Zunge. Sie fasste Minerva fest ins Auge und fragte: „Haben Sie schon jemanden ins Vertrauen gezogen?"

Minerva erwiderte ganz ruhig Hermines Blick und sagte leise: „Ja, das habe ich."

„Vertrauenswürdig?"

„Absolut."

„Darf ich wissen, wer es ist?"

Minerva schwieg einen Moment. Auch wenn sie es für richtig empfand, dass Hermine möglichst wenig erfahren sollte, um ihre Sicherheit im Falle eines Angriffes gewährleisten zu können, so sagte sich Minerva doch immer wieder, dass gerade diese Frau ein Anrecht auf Erklärung hatte, dass sie unbedingt wissen sollte, wie sich ihr weiteres Vorgehen gestaltete.

„Im Augenblick herrscht tiefe Trauer, Wut und Verbitterung... Es gibt wenige, die wirklich wissen wollen und auf die ich mich momentan uneingeschränkt verlassen kann."

„Wer ist es?"

Ein kurzes Schweigen.

„Es sind Arthur und Molly Weasley und Kingsley Shacklebold", sagte Minerva schließlich.

Hermine atmete merklich auf und doch machten sich leise Zweifel breit, dass die Weasleys so ohne Weiteres bereit sein sollten, jemandem zu helfen, der ihrer Familie direkt und indirekt unsägliches Leid zugefügt hatte.

„Gab es keine... Anfeindungen?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

Minerva lächelte.

„Ich würde eher sagen, Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit von Severus Snapes Handlungsweise.", begann sie. „Ich habe gewisse Schwierigkeiten mit den Erklärungen", setzte sie hinzu, „noch genügt mein Wort."

Hermine senkte den Kopf.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen", flüsterte sie und entzog sich Minervas Berührung.

Die nickte versonnen und legte die Hand zurück in ihren Schoß.

„Weiß Ron es?" Hermines Stimme war rau und sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sie senkte verlegen den Kopf und verschränkte krampfhaft die Finger. Sie hoffte sehr, dass sie sich nicht verraten hatte.

Minerva sah Hermine von der Seite her an.

„Eine alte Lehrerin und ein hilfloser, zutiefst gekränkter Mann sind nicht unbedingt die Gesellschaft, die sich ein junger Mensch wie du wünscht, ich weiß. Du vermisst deine Freunde, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte und strich sich über das Gesicht.

„Ja, das tue ich." Sie erhob sich. „Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig."

„Doch, ich denke schon, dass es wichtig ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich einsam und verlassen fühlst, Hermine." Auch Minerva hatte sich erhoben.

„Das tue ich nicht", widersprach sie energisch, „ganz gewiss nicht."

Minerva sah Hermine streng an.

„Ehrlich?", fragte sie nur.

Hermine nickte.

„Ehrlich", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Minerva hob den Kopf.

„Gut", begann sie und strich eine Falte aus ihrem Umhang. „Ich werde dann nach unserem Kranken sehen." Minerva wandte sich um und ging gemessenen Schrittes die blumengesäumten Wege entlang zurück ins Haus.

Hermine lächelte ihr nach, und ein klein wenig zuversichtlicher als noch vor einer Stunde, setzte sie ihren Spaziergang fort. Unmerklich folgte sie dem Sanften Rauschen der Brandung in der Ferne und fand sich schließlich auf dem hohen Felsen an der Küste wieder.

Wie wunderbar die Weite des Meeres und die Gischt, die weiß aufstob, wenn die Wellen an die schwarzen Klippen schlugen. Ihr Wasser wurde als feiner Niesel vom Wind empor getragen, der sich ganz als Nebel wieder zu Boden senkte.

Hermine kletterte auf einen riesigen Findling, der ganz vorne am Steilhang liegengeblieben war und setzte sich. Sie schlang die Arme um die Knie und sah nachdenklich in die blaue Weite. Sie wusste, sie hatte sich richtig entschieden und sie würde alles tun, um Minerva McGonagall dabei behilflich zu sein, Severus Snape sein Leben wiederzugeben.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	10. Nachdenken

**Nachdenken**

Wieder eine Nacht, in der er nicht die erhoffte Ruhe fand. Eine Ruhe, die er so unendlich stark herbeisehnte, nur um sie nicht denken zu müssen, die quälenden Gedanken. Sie waren es, die ihn nicht schlafen ließen. Es waren die Gedanken an die Erinnerungen seines Lebens, die sich, je weiter seine Genesung voranschritt, mehr und mehr in seinen Geist schoben und ihn grübeln ließen. Es waren nicht so sehr die Erinnerungen an die letzten Erlebnisse, die ihn hatten glauben lassen, er würde sterben. Diese hatte er tief in seinem Inneren vergraben, wollte sie nicht denken. Es waren vielmehr die Gedanken an seine Zukunft, einer Zukunft, von der er nie angenommen hatte, dass es auch eine für ihn geben würde.

Severus warf sich stöhnend herum.

Er hätte es nie gedacht, doch jetzt erschien ihm das, was er im ersten Moment seiner Rettung als so wunderbar empfunden hatte, dunkel und gefährlich. Was ihn nicht schlafen ließ, war nicht die Angst um seine Sicherheit, die vielleicht auf dem Spiel stand, wenn die letzten Todesser ihn finden würden. Den Tod, der ihn dann vielleicht erwartete, würde er ohne Angst hinnehmen. Er wäre schließlich das Ende der ganzen langen quälenden Geschichte, die sein Leben ausgemacht hatte, wäre ihm endlich Erlösung. Was ihn jetzt plagte, was ihn nicht ruhen ließ und ihn umtrieb, war die Angst um seine Zukunft. Es war eine Zukunft die er nie geplant hatte, die ihm nie als lebenswert erschien und die er eigentlich für sich selbst nie gesehen hatte. Wohl aber hatte er sie sich immer gewünscht und jetzt, da er wusste, dass es sie geben würde, war er sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sie denn überhaupt noch wollte.

Er war allein. Nicht dass es ihn gestört hätte, er war in seinem Leben eigentlich immer allein gewesen. Da gab es aber Momente, die ihm so unendlich kostbar erschienen waren, die ihn von Kind an begleitet, die ihn getragen hatten und ihm ein Leben, gemeinsam mit einem geliebten Menschen, möglich gemacht hätten.

Severus drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er öffnete die Augen und starrte in die Dunkelheit, die nur vom leisen Schein des Feuers im Kamin erhellt wurde.

Er wusste, er hatte sich dieses Leben und dieses wunderbare Morgen schon vor langen Jahren zerstört.

Das Versprechen, das er zuerst sich selbst und dann auch Dumbledore gegeben hatte, sollte wiedergutmachen. Aber es war ihm nur zum Teil gelungen. Die, die er hatte retten wollen, war dennoch gestorben. Diese Schuld wog schwer und er erinnerte sich jedes Mal selbst daran, peinigte sich selbst mit ihr, sobald er spürte, dass ihn das Leben einen Weg gehen ließ, der ihn vielleicht glücklich gemacht hätte. Und er hatte sich damit immer und immer wieder selbst bestraft. Im Grunde genommen hatte er es sogar auf eine merkwürdige und makabere Art und Weise genossen. Er wollte keinen anderen Weg gehen, er wollte sich peinigen und er tat es auch jetzt noch, obwohl es keinen Grund mehr dafür gab.

Severus erschauerte. Er wusste, die Jahre der Selbstgeißelung hatten ihn blind gemacht, blind für das Leben, das sich machtvoll seinen Weg bahnte und die Zukunft, die es jetzt mit sich brachte und von der er eigentlich nichts sehen wollte.

Ein freudloses Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Ja, er wollte es so, hatte es nie anders haben wollen. Er wollte nicht glücklich sein, er wollte trauern, immer noch, er wollte eigentlich nicht leben ohne sie...

Das leise Lachen wandelte sich in ein tiefes trauriges Seufzen.

Ohne sie... Lily…

Severus schloss schmerzlich die Augen. Der Gedanke an sie ließ ihn immer noch weich werden, ließ ihn angstvoll träumen, ließ ihn hoffen, obwohl alles längst zu spät war.

Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er wusste genau, wenn es ihm nicht gelingen würde, diese Erinnerungen und Erlebnisse endlich hinter sich zu lassen, würde er daran zugrunde gehen.

Ganz unvermittelt, und nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, drängte sich Hermine Grangers Gesicht vor seine Augen, war es ihm, als spürte er ihre sanften Hände auf seiner Haut. Auch wenn es nur war, um seine Wunden zu versorgen, noch nie hatte ihn jemand so sachte berührt...

Ein leiser Schauer durchströmte seinen Körper und er schüttelte den leisen wunderbaren Gedanken daran, der sich unmerklich in seinen Geist geschlichen hatte, ärgerlich ab und kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück.

Severus öffnete die Augen und setzte sich umständlich auf.

Was sollte er denken? Was sollte er fühlen? Wohin sollte er gehen? Wofür? Was gab seinem Leben jetzt noch einen Sinn?

Er sagte es sich selbst immer wieder: Es war alles getan, sein Versprechen erfüllt. Er hätte jetzt endlich seine Träume träumen und leben können.

Severus starrte auf seine Hände, die still auf dem weißen Laken ruhten.

Hatte er denn Träume, für die er leben wollte? Er horchte in sich hinein, doch die Zwiespältigkeit seiner Gefühle und die ungewohnte Unsicherheit ließen nicht zu, eine Antwort zu formulieren. Vielleicht war es noch zu früh... Zu neu und zu fremd war diese Freiheit, als dass er sie hätte freudig empfangen können, als dass sie seinen Hass auf sich selbst, auf sein Handeln, auf sein elendes Leben, hätte tilgen können.

Er wollte diese Gedanken nicht mehr denken. Er wollte sich ablenken. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er aufgestanden, wäre hinunter in den Garten gelaufen und hätte in die Weite des Himmels gesehen.

Er wusste, er hatte verlernt, wirklich zu träumen…

Wie lange war er nun schon hier? Es müssten mittlerweile Wochen sein. Er hatte nicht gewagt zu fragen. Warum eigentlich?

Es wurde ihm zunehmend unangenehm, wenn ihm Minerva McGonagall oder Hermine Granger bei den kleinsten Dingen behilflich sein mussten, die ihm sonst nur ein müdes Lächeln abverlangt hätten, sie selbst zu tun.

Doch mittlerweile hatte er das Fieber vollständig überwunden und gewann, Dank der guten Pflege, täglich an körperlicher Kraft. Er spürte, wie seine Muskeln kräftiger wurden und er sich schließlich selbstständig aufrichten konnte, ohne Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen.

Wenn er nur erst wieder gehen könnte!

Ihm fiel das Versprechen ein, das er Minerva vor Tagen gegeben hatte und ein leises Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er würde nicht weggehen, ohne ihr Einverständnis und im Grunde genommen wollte er das, was er im Moment besaß, festhalten und genießen, so lange es nur möglich war.

Severus warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

Was wollte er denn?

Diese Frage hämmerte sich unablässig in seinen Geist.

Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er noch bedauert, nicht gestorben zu sein und jetzt wollte er den winzigen Strohhalm festhalten, so fest es nur ging, nur um nicht unterzugehen.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn den Kopf senken und sich umschauen.

Hermine Granger war in sein Zimmer getreten und sah ihm aufmerksam entgegen. Sie trug ein Tablett mit Verbandszeug und eine Schale mit Obst. Sie stellte beides an sein Bett.

„Können Sie nicht schlafen?", fragte sie leise.

Er antwortete nicht und es störte Hermine nicht, dass er ihr keine Antwort gegeben hatte. Sie schenkte Wasser in ein Glas und stellte es auf den Tisch. Dann reichte sie ihm eine kleine Phiole.

Severus zog die Brauen hoch.

„Und damit, meinen Sie, kann ich dann schlafen?"

Hermine lächelte und schwieg nun ihrerseits. Sie wandte sich um, ging durch den Raum und trat ans weit geöffnete Fenster. Sie ließ sich den Nachtwind ins Gesicht wehen. Wie wunderbar lind die Nacht war.

Severus öffnete die Phiole und roch argwöhnisch daran.

„Es vertreibt die Träume", hörte er Hermine leise sagen, „und die Erinnerungen." Sie hatte sich nicht umgewandt, sah noch immer in die sternenklare Nacht hinaus.

Severus ließ die Hand sinken und sah Hermine nur an.

Woher wusste sie, dass ihn seine Träume quälten? Was brachte ihm diese junge Frau in diesem Moment so nah? Obwohl es so unbekannt schien, war es dennoch kein neues Gefühl, das jetzt unvermittelt in sein Herz drängte.

Hermine wandte sich wieder um. Sie kam zu ihm und setzte sich an sein Bett.

„Aber nur für den Augenblick, nicht für immer", fügte sie ruhig hinzu und sah ihm in die Augen.

Sie griff das Glas und reichte es ihm.

„Vertrauen Sie mir nicht?", fragte sie leise.

Severus sah ihr nachdenklich in die Augen.

„Und welche Träume müssen _Sie_ vertreiben?" Seine Stimme war dunkel und ruhig.

Für einen Moment noch sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann senkte Hermine den Blick und erhob sich.

„Brauchen Sie noch etwas?", fragte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Severus sah ihr nach.

„Ein Buch", begann er und wies zum Bücherschrank, „würde ich jetzt nicht ablehnen."

Hermine lächelte leise. Langsam ging sie zum Regal an der Wand und studierte die Titel der darin befindlichen Bände.

„Es ist vollkommen gleichgültig, welche Art Literatur Sie auswählen", sagte er, als hätte er Hermines Gedanken erraten, und die trotz seiner Worte arg daran zweifelte, ob klassische Literatur genau das sei, was er jetzt lesen wollte.

Lächelnd hob sie die Hand und zog einen kleinen Band aus der Bücherreihe heraus. Sie wandte sich um, kam zurück und reichte es ihm.

Er nahm es entgegen, las den Titel und lachte leise auf.

„Coriolanus", sagte er amüsiert und sah hoch, „wie passend."

Hermine neigte leise den Kopf. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge. Sie ging zur Tür und legte die Hand auf die Klinke.

„Gute Nacht, Severus Snape", sagte sie, bevor sie die Tür öffnete, hinaus auf den Gang trat und die Tür hinter sich leise ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Severus wusste nicht, wie lange er auf die Tür gestarrt hatte, nachdem Hermine verschwunden war.

Schließlich senkte er den Kopf und starrte auf den Buchdeckel.

‚Vertrauen Sie mir nicht?', hatte sie gefragt.

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ein vager Gedanke an die Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte kam in seinen Sinn. Er wusste nicht genau, was es war, aber eines wusste er, er vertraute ihr.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	11. Zurückschauen

**Zurückschauen**

So wunderbar warm und sonnig der Tag begonnen hatte, so kalt war es an seinem Nachmittag geworden. Der Himmel hatte sich mit dunklen Wolken bezogen, der Wind wehte kühl und ab und an sah es ganz danach aus, als würde es gleich zu regnen beginnen. Und dennoch genossen die beiden Frauen, die Seite an Seite schweigend durch den Garten gingen, die Natur, die hier so ursprünglich und rein zu sein schien. Hier war Ruhe, hier lebte die Stille und hier schöpften sie Kraft aus ihr.

Sie verstanden sich wie sie es nie gedacht hätten. In den letzten Tagen waren sie beide zu dem vertrauten ‚Du' übergegangen und es erschien Hermine so wunderbar, von gleich zu gleich zu sprechen und den Respekt und das Vertrauen der von ihr so geschätzten Lehrerin zu genießen. Sie würde sie dafür nicht enttäuschen.

Hermine fühlte sich leicht und beinahe beschwingt.

Minerva hatte ihr erzählt, dass Hogwarts soweit wieder hergestellt war. Der Schulbetrieb konnte also in wenigen Wochen wieder aufgenommen werden. Sie hatte aber auch mit Bedauern geäußert, dass es ihr jetzt schon nicht mehr möglich sein würde, regelmäßig hierher zurückzukehren, nur um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.

Hermine lächelte leise bei dem Gedanken an Minervas Blick, der ihre Worte begleitet hatte. Sie wusste genau, was ihre alte Lehrerin bewegte und Hermine hatte ihr versichert, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, Snape allein zu pflegen, zumal er ja das Schlimmste schon hinter sich hatte. Hermine begriff aber auch, dass sie sich damit ein klein wenig selbst belog, denn sie würde Minervas Gesellschaft und ihre gemeinsamen Gespräche am Kamin, die in den letzten Wochen zu einer wunderbaren wie auch selbstverständlichen Gewohnheit geworden waren, vermissen.

Dennoch war Hermine zuversichtlich. Das Ende der Einsiedelei war abzusehen, ihr gemeinsames Ziel in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Die Getreuen waren eingeweiht und setzten alles daran, den Weg zu ebnen, den sie gehen wollten. Nichts schien mehr unmöglich. Sie würden Severus Snape die Möglichkeit einräumen, sich zu erklären, sein Handeln zu begründen, und Hermine hoffte sehr, dass ihm das gelingen möge, ohne sein Innerstes offenbaren zu müssen. Es würde schwierig werden, und die Gefahr, dass die letzten Anhänger Voldemorts noch vorher seiner habhaft würden, war größer denn je. Doch solange Minerva ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht preisgab, würden sie nicht Gefahr laufen, entdeckt zu werden.

Und wieder kamen Hermine Minervas Worte in den Sinn. Was diese über die neue Welt gesagt hatte. Es würden Trauer, Wut und Verbitterung herrschen. Hermine hatte immer angenommen, dass die Menschen ob ihrer Befreiung endlich wieder frei atmen konnten, dass sie voller Tatendrang sein würden und voller Freude auf eine neue und hellere Welt. Aber vielleicht wog die Trauer um geliebte Menschen im Moment so viel schwerer, als dass sie einen klaren Gedanken hätten fassen oder gerecht hätten urteilen können.

Aber konnten sie sich ihrer sicher wähnen? Hermine fühlte mit einem Mal Unruhe in sich aufsteigen.

‚Nein', dachte sie und wischte diesen Gedanken energisch fort. Sie hatte unendliches Vertrauen in die von Minerva Eingeweihten. Voller Wärme dachte sie an die Weasleys. Diese Familie war stark, sie hatten sich und sie würden immer zueinander stehen, was immer auch geschehen mochte. Sobald sie zu Ende getrauert hatten, würden sie nur noch stärker sein.

Völlig unvermittelt musste Hermine an ihre Eltern denken. Sie waren absolut ahnungslos geblieben. Hermine hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen mussten und sie hatte auch kein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie an die Mittel dachte, die sie eingesetzt hatte, um dies zu erreichen. Und doch sehnte sie sich jetzt nach ihnen und der Geborgenheit ihres Zuhauses, und einer Schulter, an die sich anlehnen konnte. Sie wollte nur für einen winzigen Augenblick nicht mehr stark sein, sondern einfach nur sie selbst.

Hermine atmete tief ein und drängte dieses starke Gefühl zurück. Sie hatte sich entschieden und es würde sie nichts davon abbringen, ihre selbstgestellte Aufgabe zu Ende zu bringen.

Sie empfand die Einsamkeit und Abgeschiedenheit hier nicht mehr als so bedrückend wie zu anfangs. Hatte sie sich zuerst dagegen gewehrt und alle Gedanken und Empfindungen, die sie in der ersten Zeit überfallen hatten, heftig zurückgewiesen, so lernte sie jetzt, sie zu akzeptieren, damit umzugehen und sie nach und nach zu verarbeiten. Und seit sie letzte Nacht nicht ihrem Lehrer, sondern Severus Snape eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, fühlte sich Hermine irgendwie freier. Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber solange sie ihn als Lehrer sah, war sie immer unsicher geblieben. Sie hatte lange gerungen, hatte dann aber endlich für sich entschieden, ihn als Mensch zu sehen und für das zu achten, was er für sie alle getan hatte. Es rang ihr höchsten Respekt ab, trotzdem sie seine Beweggründe selber nicht unbedingt guthieß, genauso wenig, wie die Mittel und Wege, es zu erreichen.

Hermine überlegte. Sie wollte ehrlich und gerecht sein. Wie hätte _sie_ wohl entschieden, wäre sie an seiner Stelle gewesen?

Hätte sie sich _so_ aufgegeben? Oder hätte sie einfach hingenommen, was geschehen war?

Im Grunde genommen war sie froh, sich diese Frage selbst nicht beantworten zu müssen.

In welch furchtbarem Zwiespalt musste er sich befunden haben, und es eigentlich immer noch sein. Hermine wusste genau, dass er diese Erlebnisse noch nicht verarbeitet hatte. Zu tief waren die Wunden, die er sich selbst geschlagen hatte. Und wenn sie jetzt genauer darüber nachdachte, erkannte sie, dass er auch gar nicht wollte, dass die Wunden auf seiner Seele heilten. Er peinigte sich immer noch.

Hermine dachte angestrengt nach. Wenn sie es nüchtern und emotionslos betrachtete, dann hätte sie sich gegen ein Leben entschieden, wie er es geführt hatte.

Leise Angst erfasste sie plötzlich.

Woher wollte sie denn wissen, dass er genau das wollte, was sie gerade im Begriff waren ihm zu geben? Was, wenn er sich schon lange damit abgefunden hatte, dass er aus diesem letzten Kampf nicht lebendig hervorgehen würde. Was, wenn ihm das Leben nichts mehr bedeutete?

Fratzenhaft schoben sich die Bilder in der ‚Heulenden Hütte' vor Hermines Augen. Es tat wieder weh und es erschütterte sie immer noch zutiefst. Er hatte sich nicht gegen Voldemort gewehrt, als dieser Nagini befohlen hatte ihn anzugreifen. Und er hatte Voldemort auch nicht um sein Leben angefleht... Hermine sah seine Augen wieder, als er in die von Harry sah... Was war es, das sie meinte zu sehen? War es Abbitte, die er leistete, eine Bitte um Vergebung für das, was er getan hatte und für das, was er gewesen war bis genau zu diesem Augenblick? War es Erleichterung? Erlösung?

„Ich mache mir Sorgen", riss Minervas Stimme Hermine exakt in diesem Moment aus ihren Grübeleien.

Sie wandte überrascht den Kopf und sah sich fragend nach ihrer Lehrerin um, die stehengeblieben war. Hermine musste nicht einmal fragen, denn Minerva gab sogleich die Antwort auf ihren stummen und überraschten Blick.

„Um Severus", sagte sie leise und schloss wieder zu Hermine auf. Sie gingen langsam weiter.

„Hast du nichts bemerkt?"

Hermine senkte die Lider.

„Er schläft sehr schlecht", sagte sie nur und schalt sich im Stillen feige. Sie wusste ganz genau, was Minerva meinte.

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Minerva schüttelte leicht den Kopf und musterte Hermine von der Seite. Hermine empfand diesen Blick als äußerst unangenehm. Egal, was sie jetzt sagen würde, es war ihr, als könnte Minerva es in ihrem Herzen sehen und wissen, ob es Wahrheit oder Lüge war, also schwieg sie eisern.

Doch Minerva ließ Hermine nicht aus den Augen.

„Du weißt, was es ist", setzte sie schließlich beschwörend hinzu.

Hermine seufzte leise auf und blieb stehen.

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht", begann sie, „aber ich kann es mir denken."

Minerva trat nah an Hermine heran.

„Ich bitte dich, Hermine, erzähle es mir", sagte Minerva eindringlich.

Hermine senkte den Kopf. Sie musste nachdenken. Eine Weile herrschte gespanntes Schweigen.

„Gut", sagte Hermine schließlich und schob das Kinn vor. „Ich erzähle alles, was ich selbst mit Harry und Ron zusammen erlebt und gesehen habe..."

Sie schwieg einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln.

„Doch ich werde kein Wort über das verlieren, was _er_ preisgegeben hat", setzte Hermine flüsternd hinzu, hob den Kopf und sah Minerva in die Augen.

Minerva nickte still.

Sie gingen weiter zu der Steinbank in einer kleinen Lücke in der Thujahecke und setzten sich.

Hermine ließ sich Zeit und Minerva bedrängte sie auch nicht. Endlich, als das Schweigen beinahe nicht mehr auszuhalten war, begann Hermine leise zu erzählen.

Und mit jedem Wort, das ihr vor Augen führte, was diese jungen Menschen auf sich genommen hatten, und mit jeder Erinnerung an Severus' vermeintlich letzte Stunden, die Hermine ihr aufzeigte, fühlte Minerva Erbitterung in sich aufsteigen. Es war die Erbitterung über ihr eigenes Zögern und Zweifeln und über ihr stolzes und gekränktes Wegsehen, das sie ahnungslos hatte werden lassen. Sie bekam in diesem Augenblick eine so klare Vorstellung davon, wie schwer die Aufgabe wog, die Albus Dumbledore diesen vier Menschen aufgebürdet und die sie auf so wundersame und tragische Weise schließlich doch noch zusammengeführt hatte, um sie endlich zu erfüllen.

Für Hermine aber war es ein erneutes Durchleben der letzten Monate, der Entbehrungen, die sie mit sich gebracht hatten und der Traurigkeit und Leere, die sie so manches Mal empfunden hatte. Und hatte sie bis jetzt gedacht, dass sie in der Ruhe der letzten Wochen so manches davon in ihrer Erinnerung leichter nehmen würde, musste sie erschüttert feststellen, dass sie noch lange nicht alles verarbeitet hatte, dass sie noch immer den Schmerz fühlte und die Angst, und die Wut über die Ungerechtigkeit und Grausamkeit der Menschen.

Als sie geendet hatte, strich sie trotzig eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln und lehnte sich stumm zurück. Sie war nicht mehr fähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Und dennoch fühlte sie sich auf eine gewisse Weise auch befreit. Es war ihr nicht leicht gefallen, darüber zu reden und doch spürte sie unendliche Erleichterung, war ihr ein tonnenschwerer Stein von der Seele genommen. Hermine senkte die Lider und versuchte erneut, die Tränen niederzukämpfen, die heiß in ihre Augen schossen.

Da fühlte sie Minervas Hand an ihrer Schulter, wie sie sie zu sich zog und sachte umarmte. Hermine ließ es geschehen. Sie schluchzte leise auf und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie war Minerva unendlich dankbar, dass sie einfach nur da war, sie musste gar nichts sagen. Endlich hatte Hermine die Schulter gefunden, an die sie sich anlehnen konnte und, zumindest für einen kostbaren Augenblick, sie selbst sein durfte.

Schließlich richtete Hermine sich wieder auf. Sie wischte die Tränen von den Wangen und sagte leise: „Ich kann dir nicht mehr erzählen."

Minerva lächelte gutmütig und drückte Hermine beruhigend die Hand.

„Es ist so viel mehr, als ich je erwartet habe, Hermine", sagte sie. „Ich danke dir."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	12. Annäherung

**Annähern**

„Ich habe Thomas und Mary gesagt, dass sie deinen Anweisungen unbedingt Folge zu leisten haben. Sie sind mir treu ergeben und werden gehorchen", sagte Minerva noch und schlüpfte in ihren Reiseumhang. „Außerdem wissen sie über alles Bescheid, aber das weißt du ja."

Hermine nickte still. Sie kannte die beiden Hausangestellten und mochte sie sehr. Hermine war sich sicher, die beiden würden, selbst wenn Minerva nicht da war, auch weiterhin für sie da sein, wenn sie sich alleine fühlte und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen.

„Ich werde es vor einer Woche wohl nicht schaffen, Hermine." Minerva schenkte ihr einen warmen Blick. „Wird es gehen?", setzte sie noch leise hinzu.

„Ja natürlich", antwortete Hermine unschuldig.

Minerva lächelte.

„Ich meinte damit, ob du mit Severus zurechtkommst." Sie sah Hermine tief in die Augen. „Er ist ein - wie soll ich sagen - ein komplizierter Mensch."

Hermine lächelte.

„Ich werde es schon schaffen", sagte sie nur und reichte Minerva ihren Hut.

„Gut", sagte diese und setzte ihn sich schwungvoll auf das Haupt. „Ich werde sicher viele Neuigkeiten mitbringen, wenn ich zurückkomme."

„Ich brenne darauf." Hermine versuchte ihren Worten einen möglichst frohgemuten Anstrich zu geben, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie den Fortgang der Älteren zutiefst bedauerte. Doch Minervas Sinne waren durch ihre Menschenkenntnis und Lebenserfahrung so geschärft, dass sie die Änderung in Hermines Stimme deutlich spüren konnte. Einen Moment noch zögerte sie, so als müsste sie sich dessen erst sicher sein, was sie aus Hermines Worten heraushörte. Doch dann trat sie nah an Hermine heran und nahm deren Hände in die ihren.

„Ich möchte dir so gerne versprechen, dass es bald vorbei sein wird, aber ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange es noch dauert."

Hermine sah auf.

„Ich werde aushalten. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, wirklich nicht", wiederholte sie. „Ich bin ja nicht alleine."

Minerva senkte den Kopf und sah Hermine über die Brillengläser hinweg tief in die Augen.

Da war er wieder, dieser Blick, der bis tief auf den Grund der Seele zu reichen schien. Hermine senkte die Lider und wollte ihr die Hände entziehen, doch Minerva hielt sie fest umklammert. Sie ließ Hermine nicht aus den Augen.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst", Minervas Händedruck wurde fester, „wenn ihr angegriffen werden solltet, dann schick mir deinen Patronus", sagte sie beschwörend.

Hermine nickte.

„Versprich es mir!", sagte Minerva mit einer Stimme, die Hermine nur zu gut aus ihrem Unterricht kannte.

Hermine sah wieder auf.

„Versprochen."

Minerva gab Hermines Hände frei.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen", sagte sie lächelnd.

Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich zum Abschied, dann disapparierte Minerva mit einem leisen Plopp und Hermine blieb allein in der Halle zurück.

Noch einen Moment starrte sie auf den Fleck, auf dem Minerva vor wenigen Augenblicken gestanden hatte, dann aber wandte sie sich um. Sie stieg die Treppen hinauf und ging zurück in ihr Quartier. Dort angekommen, nahm sie sich ein Buch, setzte sich entspannt in einen Sessel und schlug es an der von ihr markierten Seite auf, um weiterzulesen. Doch so sehr sie sich mühte, sich auf seinen Inhalt zu konzentrieren, so sehr schweiften ihre Gedanken ab und wanderten immer wieder zurück zu ihren Erinnerungen. Sie sah im Geiste die vielen Toten wieder, die in ihren Augen einen vollkommen sinnlosen Tod gestorben waren. Und doch hatte es etwas tröstliches, wenn sie daran dachte, dass diesen Toten die Ehre zuteil geworden ist, die ihnen gebührte, dass sie von ihren Familien zur letzten Ruhe gebettet werden konnten und dass um sie getrauert wurde.

Leise seufzend klappte Hermine das Buch wieder zu und legte es zurück auf den Tisch, dann erhob sie sich und ging nachdenklich im Zimmer auf und ab.

Leise Erbitterung stieg in ihr auf. An Snape hatte niemand gedacht, keiner hatte ihn zurückgeholt, um ihn in ein Grab zu legen. Nur Voldemorts letzte Getreuen hatten nach ihm gesucht und den Gedanken an sein mögliches Überleben in die Zaubererwelt hineingetragen.

Hermine lachte leise und böse auf. Was für eine Ironie. Auch wenn diese letzten Verbliebenen hofften, seiner Habhaft zu werden, um sich an ihm zu rächen, hatten _sie_ wenigstens an ihn gedacht…

Hermine blieb am Fenster stehen und sah in den trüben Mittag hinaus. Sie drängte die Angst zurück, die sie empfand, wenn sie an die Folgen dachte, die ein Verrat ihrer Zuflucht mit sich bringen würde.

Ein tiefes Schnaufen bahnte sich seinen Weg aus ihrer Brust. Doch dann wandte sich Hermine entschlossen um. Sie ging zum Schrank, öffnete ihn und entnahm ihm ein Päckchen, das sie schon vor Tagen zurechtgelegt hatte.

Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche. Es kam nicht oft vor, doch immer dann, wenn sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, alleine zu sein, Minerva nicht im Hause war und sie sich nach Gesellschaft und unverblümter, einfacher Unterhaltung sehnte. Dann genoss sie es, wieder auf beide Beine gestellt zu werden und schöpfte so die Kraft, um weiterzumachen.

„Mary", begann Hermine leise und trat neben die ältere Frau, die sich ihr jetzt freundlich zuwandte. „Bitte, ich möchte heute nicht alleine essen. Sie gestatten doch sicher, dass ich hier... mit Ihnen…"

Mary wiegte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Natürlich gestatte ich es, mein Kind", sagte sie leise und reichte Hermine einen Teller.

Hermine sah ihr nachdenklich dabei zu, wie sie Suppe in den Teller schöpfte. Eine ganze Weile sagten sie nichts.

„Aber Recht ist es Ihnen nicht", fragte Hermine schließlich nach zwei Löffeln.

Mary lächelte.

„Nein, Hermine, Sie können kommen, wann immer Sie möchten", sie setzte sich neben Hermine und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Aber?", fragte diese misstrauisch und legte den Löffel ganz vorsichtig neben ihren Teller.

„Hier unten ist nicht der richtige Platz... Gehen Sie wieder nach oben und leisten Sie Ihrem Patienten Gesellschaft."

Hermine schwieg verlegen.

„Schenken Sie dem Mann ein wenig Zerstreuung, Hermine", setzte Mary noch hinzu.

Hermine fühlte sich für einen flüchtigen Moment an Minerva erinnert.

„Welche Zerstreuung könnte ich diesem Mann wohl schenken", sagte sie trotzig.

„Angst?", fragte Mary leise.

„Ich habe keine Angst", sagte Hermine protestierend.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Mary. Sie erhob sich und nahm das Päckchen, das Hermine neben sich auf den Tisch abgelegt hatte und hielt es ihr hin.

Hermine stand zögernd auf.

„Gehen Sie schon, um das Essen werde ich mich kümmern." Und mit diesen Worten drückte sie Hermine das Paket in die Hände, schob sie zur Tür und schließlich zur Küche hinaus. Hermine ließ es geschehen und als sie allein auf dem Gang stand, musste sie lächeln. Mary hatte sicher Recht. Weshalb sollte Hermine denn Angst haben… Entschlossen machte sie sich auf den Weg, um nach dem Kranken zu sehen.

Mit jedem Schritt, dem sie sich seinen Räumlichkeiten näherte, nahm ihre innere Unruhe zu. An der Tür zu seinem Zimmer blieb sie stehen. Sie hatte die Klinke schon in der Hand, doch dann besann sie sich. Sie hob die Hand und klopfte leise, beinahe zaghaft, an und wartete gespannt. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann drang ein gedämpftes ‚Ja' durch die Tür und nach einem weiteren Augenblick des Zögerns drückte Hermine die Klinke herunter und trat ein.

Ein kurzer Blick und sie zog, einen winzigen Moment nur, erstaunt die Brauen hoch. Severus Snape saß auf der Bettkante und stützte sich mühevoll mit den Händen zu beiden Seiten ab. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich soeben gesetzt hatte oder ob er gerade im Begriff gewesen war, aufzustehen.

Als sie schließlich ganz eingetreten war und leise die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zog er die Decke über den Schoß und sah ihr verstohlen entgegen. Hermine ignorierte seine überdeutliche Verlegenheit. Sie schloss die Tür und ging zum Tisch. Sie legte ihr Päckchen ab und griff nach dem Verbandszeug. Dann trat sie heran und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie leise und legte ihm die Rechte auf die verwundete Schulter. Auch wenn er sie nicht mehr lange brauchen würde, wusste sie genau, dass es ihm im höchsten Maße unangenehm war, von fremder Hilfe abhängig zu sein.

Hermine fühlte sehr deutlich, wie ein feines Zittern durch seinen Körper ging und zog ihre Hand wieder zurück. War ihm diese einfache Berührung so unerträglich...?

Severus spürte ihr Zögern und bemerkte ihren Rückzug. Sicher, er war es nicht gewohnt, schwach und auf andere angewiesen zu sein. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte, würde er sie sicher abgewiesen haben. Aber jetzt war es anders. Etwas hielt ihn fest und sagte ihm, dass es mit nichts zu vergleichen war, was er in den letzten Jahren erfahren hatte, und es nicht gegeben hatte, was je kostbarer gewesen wäre.

Er nickte leicht.

„Ja." Seine Stimme war rau und er fühlte einen leisen Hustenreiz im Hals, der ihn umso stärker quälte je mehr er bemüht war, ihn zu unterdrücken. Er zog missmutig die Brauen zusammen. Innerlich verwünschte er sich für diese kindische Verschämtheit, die ihn so unvermittelt überfiel. Er räusperte sich leise, hob den Kopf und sah, an Hermine vorbei, mit starren Augen hin zum Fenster.

Er fühlte ihre warmen Hände, wie sie ganz vorsichtig die Verbände lösten. Trotz ihrer Sanftheit tat es ihm weh. Die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht zeichneten sich sehr deutlich unter der Haut ab, als er im Schmerz die Kiefer heftig aufeinander presste. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Die Muskeln angespannt, saß er da und ergab sich Hermines sachkundigen Händen.

Hermine bemerkte wohl, dass er Schmerzen hatte und sie bemerkte auch die Gänsehaut, die über seinen Körper lief, als sie sanft die Wundsalbe auf die feuerroten Narben strich. Und mit einem Mal überfiel sie ein Gefühl der Wärme und Innigkeit, das sie gleichzeitig so furchtbar verlegen machte, dass sie froh war, dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Sie war sich vollkommen sicher, dass auch sie den Ausdruck von Verlegenheit, die sie daraufhin gepackt hatte, genau wie er vorhin, nicht schnell genug hätte verbergen können.

„Fertig", sagte Hermine leise und erhob sich.

„Kein Verband?", fragte Severus verwundert.

„Nein."

Er sah an sich herunter und tastete mit der Rechten über die Wunden an Hals, Schulter und Brust. Schorfig und feuerrot waren sie und schmerzten noch immer bei Berührung. Aber sie raubten ihm jetzt nicht mehr die Kraft.

Er schwang die Beine wieder aufs Bett und lehnte sich erschöpft in die Kissen zurück. Ein wenig fröstelte ihm und er zog die Decke bis über die Brust. Hermine hatte indessen die alten Verbände zusammengeräumt und mit einem Wink verschwinden lassen. Severus zog anerkennend eine Braue hoch. Er wusste immer, dass sie begabt war, aber dass sie diesen Zauber ohne Zauberstab ausführen konnte, rang ihm dann doch ein wenig Achtung ab.

Hermine quittierte seine stumme Anerkennung mit einem leisen Lächeln.

„Was ist das?", fragte er leise und ließ seinen Blick zum Tisch wandern.

Hermine ging und holte das Bündel. „Es gehört Ihnen", sagte sie und reichte es ihm hin.

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Beinahe zögernd nahm er es entgegen. Dann schlug er das Seidenpapier auseinander. Sauber und fein zusammengefaltet lag ein Bündel Kleidung vor ihm, obenauf sein Zauberstab und ein Kuvert.

„Sie können ja schließlich nicht nackt herumlaufen", sagte Hermine leichthin und wandte sich hastig ab, als sie sah, dass er den Brief geöffnet hatte und hervorzog, was darin gesteckt hatte.

In diesem Moment war Severus Hermine unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie sich umgewandt hatte und ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Er hielt in der zitternden Hand je die Hälften einer alten Fotografie und eines Briefes. Beides war kaum noch zu lesen, angetrocknetes Blut hatte die Zeilen verwischt und das Bild beinahe zerstört.

Severus' Atem ging schnell, er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Wie eine machtvolle Woge überrollten ihn die Erinnerungen und es kostete ihm unendliche Mühe, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Schließlich öffnete er die Augen und starrte auf das Bild. Er wusste, dass alle seine Träume von diesem Leben lange zerstört waren. Doch er hatte nie aufgegeben, hatte verzweifelt gehofft und doch war dieses Hoffen an der Wirklichkeit zerbrochen.

Severus war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er sich all die Jahre an ein Leben geklammert hatte, das nicht seines gewesen war, dass er sich beständig belogen hatte. Doch er hatte es sich bisher nie wirklich eingestanden.

Tat er es denn jetzt?

Severus wünschte sich in diesem Moment auf der Weltnichts _mehr_, als dass er dieses Leben in der elenden Hütte zurückgelassen hätte. Und dennoch konnte er sich nicht davon lösen, wollte nicht hergeben, was ihm all die Jahre Motivation gewesen war, weiterzuleben, um seine Schuld zu sühnen, obwohl er sich so manches Mal den Tod gewünscht hatte, nur damit seine geschundene Seele endlich Ruhe finden möge.

Severus fühlte sich mit einem Male schwach und müde. Ganz langsam schob er Brief und Fotografie in den Umschlag zurück und legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Tisch neben dem Bett.

„Warum haben Sie es nicht weggeworfen?", fragte er leise und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück.

Hermine wagte es, sich wieder umzudrehen. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass er wieder beherrscht und ruhig war.

„Es stand mir nicht zu", sagte sie leise.

Obwohl er im Grunde genommen die Antwort schon kannte, musste er sie fragen, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen.

„Sie haben sie gesehen?" Er sah ihr still in die Augen. Sie musste gar nicht antworten, er sah es auch so und doch senkte Hermine für einen Moment zustimmend die Lider und nickte leicht.

Ein stummes gegenseitiges Einvernehmen, dem ein langes Schweigen folgte. Die Stille wirkte beinahe fassbar, bis ein leises Klopfen beide aus ihrer Starre riss.

Hermine ging zur Tür und öffnete. Mary stand mit einem Tablett voller Schüsseln und Teller vor ihr. Hermine gab den Eingang frei und ließ sie eintreten. Mary stellte das Tablett ab und verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Ein wenig unentschlossen stand Hermine an der Tür und sah Severus entgegen.

„Möchten Sie alleine sein?", fragte sie zögernd.

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Was war es, das ihn ruhig werden ließ, wenn sie da war?

„Nein", sagte er leise, wandte den Kopf und sah sie endlich an, „ich möchte, dass Sie bleiben."

Dann schwang er unbefangen die Beine aus dem Bett, griff nach seinen Kleidern und begann sich anzuziehen.

Nachdem er sich mühevoll die Hose über die Knie gezogen hatte und endlich auf beiden Beinen zum Stehen kam, konnte es Hermine nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, wie er sich dabei plagte. Sie trat heran und half ihm, sich fertig anzukleiden und sie war erleichtert darüber, dass er ihre Hilfe nicht ablehnte, dass er ihre Hand nicht abwies.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	13. Fragen und Antworten?

**Fragen und ...Antworten?**

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, der zu Ende ging. Der Wind hatte am Morgen die dunklen Wolken auseinandergetrieben, die Sonne schien. Es wurde hell und warm und selbst jetzt, am Abend, wehte eine milde Brise, die den Duft des Meeres mit sich trug und den der feuchten dunklen Erde. Am Horizont kündete ein rotgoldener Schein noch vom Abschied der Sonne und ein heller Halbmond schob sich immer wieder zwischen den Wolken hervor.

Hermine stand auf der Terrasse und sah versonnen in die heraufziehende Nacht. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete die wunderbare Abendluft. Sie fühlte sich befreit. Eine Last war ihr von der Seele genommen, genau in dem Moment, als sie Severus Snape zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie seine Erinnerungen gesehen hatte und er still zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, dass sie wusste. Es war dieses Wissen um das innerste Sehnen, um eine zutiefst verzweifelte Liebe und um die Qual, die er sich selbst auferlegt hatte, nur um nie zu vergessen, was er getan hatte, die Hermine verlegen machte, die sie unsicher werden ließ, jedes Mal, wenn sie ihm gegenübertrat.

Hermine konnte nicht wissen, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah, aber sie vermochte sich durchaus vorzustellen, dass es ihm in höchstem Maße unangenehm war, sie an diesen geheimsten Erinnerungen, die er beinahe sein ganzes Leben tief in sich vergraben hatte, teilhaben zu lassen. Auch wenn sie es gerne getan hätte, sie wagte es nicht, ihn daraufhin anzusprechen. Und doch gingen ihr seine Erlebnisse nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, traten sie sie immer wieder überdeutlich vor ihre Augen.

Ein Gefühl, das Hermine noch nicht einordnen konnte, schlich sich unbemerkt in ihr Herz. Da waren so viele Fragen und ganz besonders eine, die sich immer mehr in den Vordergrund drängte: Wie musste er sich gefühlt haben in dem Wissen, so gehasst zu werden und doch so unerschütterlich auf der Seite derer zu stehen, die ihn viel lieber in Askaban oder gar tot gesehen hätten.

Wenn Hermine ehrlich war, nahm sie sich davon gar nicht aus. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte sie nicht einen einzigen winzigen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet, war ihr egal, wie er hätte fühlen können, wie er hätte leiden können, kein Interesse daran, herauszufinden, auf welcher Seite er wirklich stand. Sie hatte ihm misstraut wie jeder andere ihrer Freunde auch, wie die meisten in der Zaubererwelt. Sie hatte ihn genauso verurteilt, ohne zu wissen.

Hermine sah in den Nachthimmel und seufzte leise. Sie musste sich nichts vorwerfen, aber sie wusste, sie hatte sich damit ebenso schuldig gemacht, sie hatte die Augen verschlossen und nicht sehen wollen. Und sie hatte mit der Zusage, Minerva hierher zu folgen, beschlossen, diese Schuld abzutragen.

Hermine schlang die Arme um den Körper. Die heraufziehende Abendkühle ließ sie frösteln und doch konnte sie nicht genug bekommen von dem Klang der Stille und dem Duft und dem Wind, der durch die weit geöffnete Tür fegte und das Feuer im Kamin hell aufflackern ließ.

„Sie werden sich erkälten." Es war sehr leise gesprochen und dennoch konnte Hermine jedes einzelne Wort sehr deutlich hören.

„So viel Fürsorglichkeit?", fragte sie spöttisch, ohne sich umzuwenden.

„Ich denke dabei nicht an Sie", kam die bissige Erwiderung.

Ein leises gelöstes Lachen als Antwort.

Severus las schon längst nicht mehr in seinem Buch. Die Hand, die es hielt, war in seinen Schoß gesunken und hatte es losgelassen. Er hatte sich leicht zur Seite gedreht, ein Bein angezogen und den linken Arm auf die Sofalehne gelegt. Er stützte das Kinn auf den Arm und sah schon seit einiger Zeit hinaus in die Dunkelheit, in der er Hermine nur noch vage erkennen konnte.

Er dachte nach und rief sich die letzten Tage ins Gedächtnis zurück.

Seine heimlichen Gehversuche hatte er bis vor wenigen Tagen immer wieder kläglich aufgeben müssen. Mehr als auf beiden Beinen stehen und vielleicht zwei drei Schritte zu gehen, war ihm nicht gelungen. Jedes Mal war er wieder schweißgebadet auf seinem Bett niedergesunken und völlig entkräftet eingeschlafen. Er hasste diese Schwäche. Aber wenigstens ein Gutes hatte diese Anstrengung mit sich gebracht: Er träumte nicht.

Doch jetzt waren seine Schritte fester geworden und sein Bewegungsradius weiter. Auch wenn die Verletzungen noch mit jeder unvorhergesehenen Bewegung schmerzten, konnte er mittlerweile ohne Mühe den ganzen Raum durchqueren... Und mit einem Mal schob sich leise die Erinnerung an das, was er vor wenigen Tagen dabei gesehen hatte, in seinen Geist: Er hatte nachdenklich am Fenster gestanden, als er Hermine und Minerva durch den Garten spazieren sah. Aufmerksam hatten seine Blicke sie begleitet. Seine angeborene Neugier war erwacht.

Was mochte es wohl gewesen sein, was sie miteinander beredet hatten? Immer noch lebte er wie abgeschottet von der Welt, hatte keine Ahnung von dem, was draußen vor sich ging. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu werden, fragte er sich im Stillen, was Hermine Granger so bewegte, dass Minerva McGonagall sie tröstend in den Arm genommen hatte.

Hermine Grangers Gedanken...

Obwohl sie beinahe alle Zeit am Tag miteinander verbrachten, gab es so viel Ungesagtes, so viel Unsicherheit zwischen ihnen. Solange Severus ans Bett gefesselt und auf Pflege angewiesen war, war es kein Problem, diese Unsicherheit Hermine gegenüber zu überspielen. Da gab es nur sein Wohlergehen, um das sich uneingeschränkt jeder Gedanke und jedes Handeln drehte.

Aber jetzt, da er an Kraft gewann, wurde der Umgang miteinander zunehmend kompliziert. Persönliches vermieden sie peinlichst, selbst über Minerva und ihren Plan, ihn in die Welt zurückzuholen, verloren sie nicht einmal andeutungsweise ein Wort. Ihre Unterhaltungen beschränkten sich lediglich auf den Meinungsaustausch zu diversen Tränken und wie sie in ihrer Anwendung wirkten, vielleicht noch auf die Literatur.

Es war nicht so, dass er diese Gespräche nicht genoss. Es war so viel mehr als bisher, es riss ihn auf höchst willkommene Weise aus seinen Grübeleien. Severus gab es ungern zu, aber er stellte zufrieden fest, dass ihn die Gespräche mit ihr nicht im Geringsten langweilten oder Hermine ihm nicht, wie so oft in ihrer Schulzeit, ob ihrer Übereifrigkeit mächtig auf die Nerven ging. Niemals hätte er es ihr gesagt, aber er fühlte sich in ihrer Gesellschaft wohl, ja er begann sogar, sie zu genießen.

Aber noch war etwas da, was sie beide umtrieb und das endlich gesagt werden musste, um für die Zukunft normal miteinander umgehen zu können... Und jetzt sprang auch wieder Angst in ihm auf. Die Angst vor der Ungewissheit seines wieder gewonnenen Lebens und der Leere, die er empfand, wenn er an seine Zukunft dachte. Einmal mehr fragte er sich, wofür er denn leben sollte? Seine Aufgabe war erfüllt... Eine böse Stimme in seinem Kopf fragte ihn immer wieder, warum er sich denn an das Leben klammerte, das seinen Sinn verloren hatte, es kein Ziel mehr gab, das es zu erreichen galt?

Er schloss für den Moment die Augen. Er wusste, die Erinnerungen würden erneut nach ihm greifen. Hatte er sie anfangs im Fieber nur bruchstückhaft wahrgenommen, so schoben sie sich jetzt unerbittlich und überdeutlich in seinen Geist zurück, jedes Mal, wenn er zur Ruhe kam. Es waren nicht in erster Linie die Erinnerungen an die Schmerzen, die ihm körperlich bereitet worden waren. Es waren die anderen, diejenigen, welche seine Seele schreien ließen und die, die er benutzte, um sie stumm zu machen.

Hatte er sie früher als Trost empfunden, sich in ihre Stille zurückgezogen und sich darin geborgen gefühlt, so fürchtete er jetzt die Nacht und mit ihr die Erinnerungen, die ihm bisher stets die Kraft gegeben hatten, weiterzumachen, und ihm, wenn er zweifelte, den Weg gewiesen haben, ihn weiterkämpfen zu lassen und keine Angst zu haben. Er war sich immer sicher gewesen, aus diesem Kampf nicht lebendig hervorzugehen. Er hatte lange vorher schon mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen und er sehnte sich jetzt beinahe nach der erlösenden Ruhe...

Severus schüttelte diese Gedanken entschieden ab. Er stützte die Stirn in die Hand und schloss die Augen. Was wollte er denn? Unendliches Misstrauen und übergroße Vorsicht, die sein bisheriges Dasein bestimmt hatten, ließen ihn auch jetzt nicht frei und bedenkenlos hinnehmen, dass es Menschen gab, die sich seiner ohne Hintergedanken angenommen hatten, die sich Anfeindungen und Gefahren aussetzen würden, wenn sie ihn schützten, ihm ein Lager gaben und alles daran setzten, ihm ein Leben zurückzugeben.

Severus sah auf und erhob sich vorsichtig. Er ging langsam durch den Raum und nahm vom Esstisch den Kristalldekanter mit rotem Wein und zwei hohe Gläser.

Als er wieder seinen alten Platz auf dem Sofa eingenommen hatte, beugte er sich vor und goss Wein in die beiden Gläser. Er nahm sich eines davon und lehnte sich wieder zurück in die Polster.

Nur eine kleine Weile noch, dann war auch Hermine wieder ins Zimmer getreten. Fröstelnd kam sie zum Feuer und setzte sich in den Sessel am Kamin. Sie streckte Hände und Füße der Wärme entgegen.

„Der Wein wird Sie aufwärmen", sagte Severus leise und als Hermine den Kopf wandte, wies er auf das Glas auf dem Tisch. Hermine nickte leicht, sie nahm das Glas und lehnte sich zurück in den großen Sessel. Sie schlug die Beine unter, kuschelte sich wohlig zusammen und nahm einen Schluck von dem funkelnden Getränk.

Die Ruhe tat ihnen gut. Sie lauschten dem Knacken der Holzscheite im Feuer und sahen den Funken nach, die ab und an aus der Glut stoben und leise in der Luft verglühten.

Severus beobachtete Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie wirkte trotz aller Ungezwungenheit angespannt. Sie wickelte sich immer wieder eine Haarsträhne um den Finger und sah versonnen ins Feuer. Doch dann wandte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Warum haben Sie sie nicht zurückgewiesen?", fragte sie vollkommen unvermittelt.

Severus senkte den Blick, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen, seine Überraschung schnell genug vor ihr zu verbergen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen", sagte er abweisend und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein.

Hermine ging nicht darauf ein.

„Voldemort", sagte sie nur, „_und_ Dumbledore."

Severus entgegnete nichts.

„Warum haben Sie es zugelassen, so benutzt zu werden?" Hermine ließ nicht locker.

Keine Antwort, lange nicht. Sie schwiegen sich an.

„Was hätten Sie getan, wenn Sie zwischen einem sinnlosen und einem sinnvollen Tod hätten wählen können?", fragte er endlich.

Hermine starrte in ihr Glas.

„Egal wie, der Tod ist nie richtig, wenn er erzwungen ist", flüsterte sie.

Severus sah sie schweigend an.

„Und es hätte nichts gegeben als den Tod?", fragte Hermine und sah auf.

Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Was wissen _Sie_ schon."

„Sicher nichts..." Hermine lächelte traurig, „nur eines, dass Dumbledore Sie dafür...", sie zögerte kurz, „...für seine Zwecke ausgenutzt hat." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Sehr aufmerksam, Miss Granger", sagte er sarkastisch.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein nachsichtiges Lächeln, das Severus, als er es bemerkte, die Brauen zusammenziehen ließ, so sehr, dass sich eine tiefe Falte über seiner Nasenwurzel eingrub. Leiser Zorn stieg in ihm auf und verlangte empört, dass er sie hinauswies. Was ging diese Person sein Leben an und warum stellte sie die Entscheidungen in Frage, die er vor langer Zeit getroffen hatte? Doch wie sehr Hermine verstanden hatte, wie sehr sie seine Erinnerungen richtig deutete, sagten ihm ihre nächsten Worte: „Einen Fehler wieder gutmachen zu wollen, ist eine Sache, sich auf ewig zu bestrafen, eine andere."

Severus schwieg. Er wollte nicht darüber reden.

„Das war es nicht wert", hörte er Hermine leise sagen.

Er sah ihr wutentbrannt in die Augen.

„Was erlauben Sie sich", sagte er hart und abweisend, „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung."

Hermine bemerkte sehr deutlich die Barriere, die sich in diesem Moment zwischen sie schob. Sie wusste genau, die hatte einen Punkt erreicht, an dem sie nicht mehr dringen durfte. Sie kam bis hierher und keinen Schritt weiter und sie respektierte es. Und dennoch konnte sie nicht anders: „Aber ich kann sehen...", flüsterte sie noch.

In diesem Moment hasste sich Severus dafür, dass er ihnen seine Erinnerungen gegeben hatte. Es war ihm nahezu unerträglich, zu wissen, dass er Fremden gestattet hatte, in sein Innerstes zu schauen, die wahren Gründe für sein Handeln zu erkennen. Und doch gab es etwas, das sich still und heimlich in sein Herz schlich und ihm sagte, dass es richtig gewesen war. Es besänftigte ihn und nahm ihm den aufkeimenden Zorn.

Für Minuten herrschte reserviertes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Keiner wagte den anderen anzusehen.

„Warum sind Sie zurückgekommen?", fragte er leise und hob sein Glas ins Licht. Der Schein des Feuers ließ den Wein rubinrot funkeln.

Hermine schwieg eine Weile.

„Was möchten Sie hören?", fragte sie.

Severus ließ den Arm sinken, er lehnte sich zurück und sah sie an.

„Was denken Sie, würde ich hören wollen?" Seine Stimme verbarg nur vage die Neugier, die darin schwang.

Hermine lächelte sacht.

„Die Wahrheit?"

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Ja", sagte er versonnen und starrte an die Decke, „wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit."

Hermine neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Sagen Sie ehrlich, Miss Granger, war es Mitleid oder Schuld?", fragte er urplötzlich und sah ihr wieder in die Augen.

Sein Blick war durchdringend wie immer, doch jetzt gelang es ihm nicht mehr, sie damit zu beeindrucken.

„Weder noch", sagte sie und erwiderte diesen Blick ganz ruhig.

Er zog die Brauen hoch. Eine Geste, die ihr so vertraut vorkam, die sie wohl schon hundertmal in seinem Unterricht wahrgenommen hatte und die er immer dann zeigte, wenn er die Antwort eines Schülers nicht zufrieden stellend fand und daraufhin einen meist bissigen Kommentar folgen ließ.

„Wie wäre es mit Verständnis und Gerechtigkeit?", setzte sie leise hinzu.

Einen Moment sah er sie schweigend an. Sein Blick war undurchschaubar. Nichts verriet, was er hätte denken können.

Dann schürzte er die Lippen und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Ja, viel besser", sagte er knapp und so sehr er es wollte, er konnte nicht verhindern, dass diese drei Worte unglaublich ironisch klangen.

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen und presste verärgert die Lippen aufeinander. Er war und blieb eben Snape, egal wie schwer er verletzt war, egal wie ungerecht er behandelt worden war.

„Was hätten Sie denn hören wollen?", sagte sie katzig. Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit, eine Antwort zu formulieren. Sie stellte ihr halb geleertes Glas sanft auf den Tisch zurück und erhob sich. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine Gute Nacht", sagte sie leise und ließ ihn allein.

Severus starrte in das Glas in seiner Hand und lauschte ihren Schritten nach. Für einen Moment verwünschte er sich für seine rigide Art und seine Unfähigkeit, Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und leere sein Glas in einem Zug. Er beugte sich leise ächzend vor und stellte es zu dem von Hermine, dann erhob er sich schwerfällig und ging zu seinem Lager.

Schon die wenigen Schritte durch den Raum erschöpften ihn heute. Kraftlos sank er auf das Bett. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte in das Halbdunkel.

Eigentlich tat es ihm leid, dass er so abweisend war. Sie hatte es nicht verdient. Aber er war nicht fähig, die Gefühle einzuordnen, die ihm entgegengebracht wurden. Viel zu lange her, dass ihm so etwas zuteil wurde. Seit Jahren hatte sich niemand dafür interessiert, was er gefühlt hatte, wollte niemand wissen, ob er Angst hätte oder Zweifel, hatte ihn niemand gefragt, warum er das alles tat.

Er hatte sich ihnen geschenkt, er hatte sich vollkommen aufgegeben… Und ja, dachte er noch, Hermine Granger hatte Recht, sie hatten ihn dafür ausgenutzt.

Severus schloss seufzend die Augen. Er war müde und erschöpft. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er wollte ausruhen, und doch wusste er, wenn die Müdigkeit endlich kommen und ihn mit sich nehmen würde, würden auch sie wiederkommen, die Träume und mit ihnen die Erinnerungen, die er so fürchtete.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	14. Entscheidungen

**Entscheidungen**

Trotzdem es am Morgen noch nicht so ausgesehen hatte, wurde der Tag doch noch schön. Der Wind hatte es geschafft, die Wolken auseinander zu treiben und den Sonnenstrahlen den Weg auf die Erde freigemacht. Doch so schön der Tag geworden war, Minerva hatte keinen Blick für ihn. Den ganzen Tag schon verbrachte sie in gespannter Erwartung, denn etwas anderes ging ihr schon seit heute Morgen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ließ sie kaum mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Um sich abzulenken, hatte sie sich zuerst in der Bibliothek verkrochen, doch es war ihr nicht gelungen, den Grübeleien Herr zu werden. Dann wieder hatte sie einen langen Spaziergang durch den Wald und an den See gemacht, vergeblich... Kein Ablenken hatte geholfen, kein Spaziergang, kein Buch.

Schließlich war sie entnervt in ihr Büro gegangen und hoffte, dass sich mit dem Weg dorthin ihre Aufregung etwas legen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen, sie ging auch hier kribbelig auf und ab. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern... Doch die Stunden vergingen schleppend und es schien ganz so, als wäre die Zeit stehengeblieben. Immer wieder sah Minerva zur Uhr und jedes Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, als würden sich die Zeiger nicht um einen Millimeter weiterbewegen.

Resigniert setzte sie ihren eintönigen Weg in ihrem Büro fort, zur Wand, zum Schreibtisch, zum Fenster, zum Kamin und umgekehrt, immer und immer wieder.

Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte Minerva den Kopf, als sie sich dabei erwischte, wie ihr Blick, wohl sicher schon zum hundertsten Mal, am großen Zifferblatt der Uhr hängenblieb.

„So kann das nicht weitergehen", mahnte sie sich streng, obwohl sie wusste, dass es aussichtslos war, sich die Ungeduld zu verbieten.

Leise seufzend ging sie zum Fenster und öffnete es. Sie zog die Flügel weit auseinander und ließ sich den frischen Wind ins Gesicht wehen und sah in die Weite. Wie liebte Minerva diesen Anblick, egal ob die Sonne schien, ob es regnete oder das Land unter einer tiefen Schneedecke verborgen war. Hier hatte sie mehr als ihr halbes Leben verbracht, hier hatte sie gelernt, gelehrt und gekämpft, hier waren ihre Wünsche in Erfüllung gegangen und hier hatte sie so manche Hoffnungen begraben müssen. Hier waren ihr Menschen begegnet, hier hatte sie sie kennen gelernt und hier hatte sie die verloren, die sie verehrte und liebte; sie hatte gelacht, geweint und getrauert.

Minerva stützte die Hände auf die Fensterbank und senkte den Kopf. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief den Duft der Wälder, des Wassers, des Windes.

Bei aller Freude über den Sieg des Lichtes über das Dunkel, gab es noch etwas, das zu Ende gebracht werden musste. Und das war es, das sie die letzten Tage unablässig beschäftigte und ihr die Kraft zu rauben drohte. Beinahe glaubte sie nicht, den richtigen Weg zu finden, machten sich Unsicherheit und Zweifel in ihr breit.

Wenn es nur endlich soweit wäre… Diese Ungewissheit war kaum mehr zu ertragen.

Viele Stunden schon hatte sie darüber nachgedacht. Es hatte sie in den vergangenen Nächten nicht in Ruhe gelassen, hatte sie sich unruhig herumwerfen lassen und immer wieder aufgetrieben. Dann war sie nachdenklich im Schloss umhergewandert und doch immer wieder zum gleichen Ergebnis gekommen. Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Und trotzdem sprang eine kleine Stimme in ihr auf und piesackte sie unablässig mit der Frage, ob _dieser_ Weg, den sie jetzt zu gehen bereit war, auch wirklich der richtige sei.

Minerva wiegte den Kopf und richtete sie sich wieder auf. Sie schob die Bedenken entschieden von sich. Natürlich war es richtig! Sie wusste es und hoffte so sehr, dass die drei Menschen, die von ihrem Geheimnis wussten, auch in der Lage sein würden, zu helfen, um mit ihr gemeinsam die ganze Sache zu einem guten Ende zu führen. Es wurde Zeit…

Endlich ein Klopfen, höchst willkommen und lange ersehnt. Minerva wandte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes durch den Raum. Sie öffnete die Tür und begrüßte die Ankömmlinge mit einem erleichterten Lächeln. Alle drei waren gekommen.

„Ich danke Euch, dass ihr gekommen seid", sagte sie und schloss die Tür sehr leise hinter ihnen.

Dann reichte sie Molly und Arthur die Hände zur Begrüßung.

„Wie geht es euch?", fragte sie sanft.

„Es geht uns gut, danke", sagte Arthur mit einem zaghaften Blick auf Molly.

„Ja", sagte diese unsicher lächelnd und zwinkerte eine Träne weg, „wir kommen zurecht."

Minerva drückte warm ihre Hände und schenkte ihr einen gütigen Blick. Dann gab sie sie frei. Sie wandte sich nach Kingsley Shacklebolt um und nickte ihm zu. Sie sagte: „Ich habe euch hierher gebeten, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob die Schutzmaßnahmen des Ministeriums ausreichend sind..." Sie hielt inne und sah in die kleine Runde, aus der ihr Kingsley verständig zunickte. „...und ich kann nicht einmal versprechen, dass ich selbst, hier in Hogwarts, im Moment für genügend Schutz vor Verrat und Spionage sorgen kann."

Minerva wies auf die Sitzgelegenheiten vor ihrem Schreibtisch: „Setzt euch doch bitte." Und die drei Besucher nahmen Platz.

Sie selbst trat hinter ihren Schreibtisch und ließ sich beinahe behutsam nieder. Dann beugte sie sich vor und stützte die Ellbogen auf. Sie legte die Hände aneinander und führte sie an das Kinn. Ein leises Schnaufen und ein beinahe unsicherer Blick auf Arthur und Molly folgten.

„Ich weiß, dass ich euch viel abverlange", sagte Minerva leise, „ich kann es durchaus verstehen, wenn ihr es euch noch einmal überlegen wollt." Arthur und Molly sahen sich für einen Moment schweigend in die Augen, dann drückte Arthur sachte die Hand seiner Frau und wandte sich Minerva zu.

„Wir wissen sehr zu schätzen, dass du uns eingeweiht hast", sagte er leise. „Es gibt aber nichts, wofür du dich rechtfertigen müsstest. Im Gegenteil, wir sind beschämt... Wir haben beschlossen, dir zu helfen... und natürlich auch Severus."

Minerva schenkte ihnen ein dankbares Lächeln und ließ die Hände sinken.

„Ihr wisst, warum ich euch ausgewählt habe. Ich halte euch für absolut integer und euren Einfluss im Ministerium für so weitreichend und gewichtig, dass es gelingen kann, auch die letzten Zweifler auf unsere Seite zu ziehen." Sie wandte sich an Shacklebolt. „Wird es möglich sein, dass es durch Überzeugung geschieht und nicht durch ministeriale Anordnung?"

Shacklebolt wiegte den Kopf.

„Das wird nicht einfach, Minerva", sagte er leise.

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst."

„Es ist alles noch zu unklar, zu missverständlich", ergänzte Arthur. „Die Fakten werden noch zusammengetragen, Zeugen gesucht, sofern sie noch am Leben sind. Der Prozess gegen die gefangenen Anhänger Voldemorts wird vorbereitet. Die Menschen brennen darauf, Köpfe rollen zu sehen. Es gibt viel Hass..." Arthur atmete tief ein.

„Will heißen", fuhr Shacklebolt fort, „es wird ein schweres Stück Arbeit, alle Mitglieder des Zaubergamots davon zu überzeugen, dass Severus Snape nicht zum Verräter an Dumbledore geworden ist." Seine Miene war ernst. „Es sind nicht viele, die wissen, dass er in Dumbledores Sinne gehandelt und dafür gesorgt hat, dass Harry Potter und seine Freunde nur durch ihn in die Lage versetzt wurden, Voldemort endgültig vernichten."

Nachdenkliches Schweigen folgte diesen wenigen Sätzen.

„Dann werden die Kinder aussagen müssen", sagte Molly entschieden. „Sie müssen erzählen, was wir jetzt wissen, und was sie die haben wissen lassen, die hier in Hogwarts gegen… Vol…" Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie weitersprach, „...die gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben."

Minerva nickte leise.

„Ich weiß, dass es für sie nicht leicht werden wird und dass sie alles erzählen müssten, was sie erlebt haben. Ich befürchte nur, dass sie es nicht tun werden, warum auch immer", sagte sie. „Sag, Molly, hat Ronald dir je erzählt, was in den vielen Monaten mit ihnen passiert ist, in denen er nicht zu Hause war?"

Molly schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Die besten Worte haben nichts genutzt, er schweigt sich aus. Es ist, als habe er sich mit Harry geschworen, auf ewig zu schweigen...", sie sah auf. „Was kann es sein, Minerva, das sie so still sein lässt?"

Minerva erhob sich und ging langsam durch den Raum. Sie blieb am Fenster stehen und sah nachdenklich durch die Scheiben in den hellblauen Himmel.

„Ich nehme an, es ist Betroffenheit", sagte Minerva leise, „vielleicht auch Schuld..."

„Betroffenheit?", fragte Arthur. „Wieso das denn? Und weshalb sollten sie sich denn schuldig fühlen?"

Minerva wandte sich ihnen wieder zu.

„Ich kann es nur vermuten... nach allem, was mir Hermine erzählt hat."

„Hermine?" Molly sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Ja, Hermine. Sie war die Einzige, die sich erinnert hat. Sie hat…" Minerva brach ab und sah von einem zum anderen. Sie horchte in sich hinein. Ja, sie vertraute den Anwesenden vollkommen, sie würden sie nie verraten und sie würden verstehen.

„Ich habe das furchtbare Gefühl, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, als ich Severus zum Verräter gestempelt habe, und das ohne zu wissen, was seine wirklichen Beweggründe für sein Handeln waren. Ich hätte hinterfragen sollen…", sagte sie mit einem tiefen Atemzug und verstummte.

„Ich denke, das hätten wir alle tun sollen", sagte Kingsley nach einer Weile. „Und trotzdem denke ich, dass genau das passieren sollte. Warum sonst hätte Albus uns nicht einweihen sollen?"

Ein Moment des betroffenen Schweigens, der sie all die schon verblassenden Bilder des Kampfes wieder überdeutlich sehen und an verlorene Freunde und Kinder denken ließ.

„Was, Minerva", begann Molly schließlich, als die Stille weh zu tun begann, „was hat Hermine dir erzählt?"

Minerva erhob sich und trat an das weit geöffnete Fenster. Sie schloss es sorgfältig und drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. Ganz leise erzählte sie nun, was Hermine ihr mitgeteilt und das sie selbst so bewegt hatte, dass sie meinte, zerspringen zu müssen…

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, trat wieder Stille ein. Nur das gleichmäßige Ticken der Uhr und der Wind, der um den Turm pfiff, waren zu hören.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Harry dazu bewegen, uns die Erinnerungen auszuhändigen", brach Kingsley schließlich das Schweigen. „Es würde vieles einfacher machen."

„Ausgeschlossen, das werde ich nicht erlauben. Severus hat sie Harry hinterlassen, niemand anderem", widersprach Minerva heftig und kam zum Schreibtisch zurück. „Und es gibt es nichts, weshalb man das Wort der drei anzweifeln sollte. Außerdem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass wir nicht einmal annähernd die Hälfte von dem verstehen würden, was wir sehen..."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragten Arthur und Molly gleichzeitig.

Minerva schnaufte auf.

„Albus' Informationen an Harry sind der Schlüssel zu Severus' Erinnerungen."

„Dann sollte Harry sie uns mitteilen", sagte Arthur.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das habe ich schon mehrfach versucht", sagte sie leise. „Er wird es wohl niemals preisgeben."

„Aber Ron und Hermine wissen es?", fragte Molly.

„Das kann ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, aber ich nehme es an", antwortete Minerva und setzte sich wieder. „Das einzige, was ich ganz genau weiß ist, dass Hermines Intuition so außergewöhnlich ist, dass sie, fürchte ich, so manches erkannt hat, das selbst Harry nicht einmal ansatzweise erfasst hat."

„Wo ist sie, Minerva?", fragte Molly leise und als sie Minerva in die Augen sah, wusste sie auch schon die Antwort. „Sie ist im Moment bei ihm, nicht wahr?"

Minerva erwiderte Mollys Blick ganz ruhig.

„Das ist richtig."

„Dann ist sie also nicht bei ihren Eltern, wie sie Ron erzählt hat", lachte Arthur. „So viele unbeantwortete Briefe, die der Junge geschrieben hat, ich kenne ihn nicht wieder..."

„Arthur!" Molly schenkte ihm einen strafenden Blick.

„Was denn", schmunzelte er, „ist doch richtig, Ron hat noch nie Briefe geschrieben, bis jetzt..."

Über Minervas Züge huschte ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Wie dem auch sei", sagte sie und wandte sich zu Shacklebolt. „Ich habe Hermines Wort. Ich weiß, dass sie aussagen wird, wenn es je dazu kommen sollte."

„Es _muss_ dazu kommen, Minerva", antwortete Kingsley auf ihre vorwurfsvolle Frage. „Severus Snape wird sich stellen und selbst aussagen müssen, nichts anderes würde die Richterhalbwegs davon überzeugen, dass er unschuldig sein könnte."

„Halbwegs - sein könnte?" Minerva runzelte missmutig die Stirn, dann fragte sie: „Kannst du mir versichern, dass er nicht nach Askaban kommt, sobald er das getan hat?"

Kingsley sah sie an.

„Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, Minerva. Es gibt noch zu viele, bei denen die Verbitterung und der Schmerz noch zu tief sitzen. Und sie waren beim Kampf nicht dabei, sie haben Harry Potters Worte nicht gehört. Für sie ist Severus ein Verräter."

„Aber in deiner Funktion als Minister könntest du es anordnen."

„Das würde aber heißen, dass ich befangen wäre. Niemand legte mehr Wert auf mein Urteil. Ich möchte das nicht riskieren, Minerva, ich könnte euch _so_ niemals helfen. Was ich aber kann, ist ihm einen fairen Prozess zu versprechen, an dem auch ich teilnehmen werde. Dafür allerdings müssten wir offiziell bekanntgeben, dass Severus Snape noch am Leben ist. Eher sind uns die Hände gebunden", er sah zu Arthur, der zustimmend nickte, „niemand würde uns vorher irgendein Wort glauben, geschweige denn überhaupt ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, auch wenn die Gerüchteküche jetzt schon brodelt."

Minerva verschränkte die Finger und presste die Hände nervös aneinander.

„Sobald offiziell bestätigt ist, dass er nicht tot ist, werden die verbliebenen Anhänger Voldemorts alles daran setzten ihn zu finden. Sie werden nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis sie ihn gefunden haben. Ihr wisst es", sagte Minerva und sah einen nach dem anderen an, „und was dann mit ihm geschieht, könnt ihr euch sicher vorstellen."

„Dann sollten wir ihn unter dem Schutz des Ministeriums stellen", sagte Kingsley.

„Wer im Ministerium, außer euch natürlich und sicher noch ein paar wenigen, wollte es denn glauben? Und selbst im Ministerium kann man vor ehemaligen Anhängern Voldemorts nicht sicher sein." Minerva zog die Stirn in Falten. „.Severus kennt sie sicher... Zu viele Spione... Er wird nichts sagen", setzte sie noch nachdenklich hinzu.

„Dann wiederum wäre Askaban der beste Schutz, bis wir sicher sein können, alle Spitzel Voldemorts ihrer Ämter enthoben zu haben."

So logisch es auch war, Minerva wies das entschieden von sich: „Nein, nicht Askaban!"

Shacklebolt zuckte ratlos die Schultern.

„Wir müssen es trotzdem versuchen", sagte Arthur und sah zu Kingsley. „Die Aussagen der Kinder müssten doch genügen, um ihn einstweilen unter den Schutz des Ministeriums stellen zu können, ohne groß Wellen zu schlagen. Allerdings...", er zögerte und sah Minerva an.

„Allerdings...?", fragte sie langsam.

„Allerdings müsstest du dann preisgeben, wo er sich im Augenblick aufhält."

Minerva sah von einem zum anderen.

„Das habe ich befürchtet", seufzte sie.

„Du könntest uns so lange zu Geheimniswahrern machen, bis Severus in Sicherheit ist", sagte Arthur. „Unser Wort wird genügen müssen. Das werden selbst die Richter einsehen."

Minerva schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie, „das möchte ich nicht. Sollte mir etwas zustoßen, muss die Möglichkeit gewahrt bleiben, dass jemand ihren Zufluchtsort nennen kann." Sie schnaufte laut auf. „Hermine wird nicht fähig sein, das Anwesen zu verlassen, wenn Hilfe von außen ausbleibt."

„Wo sind sie, Minerva?", fragte Molly leise. „Wo hast du sie hingebracht?"

Minerva sah sie der Reihe nach an und sagte schließlich: „Sie befinden sich auf McGonagall Hall, dem Landsitz meiner Familie."

„Nun", sagte Arthur, „ab dem Augenblick, da wir seinen Zufluchtsort bekannt gegeben haben, wird er in Gefahr sein, und zwar solange, bis er in ein anderes Versteck gebracht worden ist."

Betretenes Schweigen folgte diesem Satz. Was wäre wohl ein sicheres Versteck für Severus?

Minerva dachte so angestrengt nach, dass sie beinahe alles um sich her vergaß, als ihr eine irrwitzige Idee in den Sinn kam. Nein, es ginge nicht! Nie! Und doch musste sie sie aussprechen.

„Malfoy", warf sie in den Raum. Alle hoben die Köpfe und sahen sie entgeistert an. Minerva sah von einem zum anderen. „Ja", bekräftigte sie noch, „Malfoy Manor ist der sicherste Platz!"

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", rief Molly entrüstet.

Minerva nickte heftig und erhob sich. „Doch, das ist mein völliger Ernst." Sie ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Die Köpfe ihrer Besucher folgten jedem Schritt, den sie tat.

„Würdest du uns das bitte erklären, Minerva", sagte Arthur mit zusammengezogenen Brauen.

„Malfoys und sein Haus würde von den Todessern niemals verdächtigt werden, einen Verräter zu beherbergen. Und Lucius Malfoy ist jemand, mit dem Severus eine Art Freundschaft verbindet. Er wäre sicher derjenige, dem Severus noch am Meisten vertraute."

„Ein sehr riskanter Plan", sagte Kingsley. „was gibt uns die Gewissheit, dass Malfoy Voldemort tatsächlich abgeschworen hat?"

„Gewissheit gibt es nicht...", gab Minerva zu, „aber einiges, das mir die Malfoys zumindest in einer Hinsicht einigermaßen vertrauenswürdig erscheinen lassen."

„Und das wäre?"

„Dass sie bei Voldemort in Ungnade gefallen sind und dass Narzissa Malfoy Harry trotzdem nicht verraten hat, dass sie sich vor Voldemorts Augen nicht gegen uns gestellt und gekämpft haben, dass sie nach dem Kampf nicht geflohen sind und sich freiwillig ausgeliefert haben und - dass es für sie nichts Wichtigeres gab als Draco..." Minerva brach ab und sah fragend in die kleine Runde.

„Gefährlich", sagte Arthur schließlich. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du dich nicht irrst."

Minerva atmete hörbar ein.

„Das hoffe ich auch. Was haben wir denn für eine andere Wahl?", sagte sie und ließ sich beinahe erschöpft auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

Ein langes nachdenkliches Schweigen folgte.

Schließlich fasste sich Arthur als erster.

„Wir sind in den letzten Jahren so viele Risiken eingegangen, warum sollte es uns denn jetzt auf einmal nicht gelingen, für die Sicherheit eines einzelnen Mannes zu sorgen? Voldemort ist tot, seine Anhänger versprengt und Malfoy Manor der einzige Platz, an dem Severus Snape sicher sein kann, bis sein Prozess beginnt, wenn Lucius Malfoy uns dabei behilflich ist." Er sah auf und lächelte verlegen. „Auch, wenn ich ihn nicht unbedingt mag, ich finde, wir sollten es versuchen."

„Dann werden wir alles vorbereiten", sagte Shacklebolt und nickte Arthur zu. „Ich kann noch nicht sagen, wie lange wir brauchen werden", wandte er sich an Minerva, „aber ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen wieder bei dir melden. Dann können wir alles Weitere miteinander besprechen."

„Und ich werde mal ein Wörtchen mit Ron und Harry wechseln", sagte Molly mit wieder erwachtem Kampfgeist.

Minerva schenkte ihnen ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Gut", sagte Kingsley. Er erhob sich und mit ihm alle anderen. „Wir haben viel zu tun, wir sollten nicht allzu lange damit warten."

Minerva begleitete sie zur Tür. Als Molly und Arthur schon gegangen waren, streckte ihr Shacklebolt die Hand zum Abschied entgegen.

„Versprich mir, dass er einen fairen Prozess erhält", sagte Minerva leise und suchte seinen Blick.

Kingsley sah ihr stumm in die Augen, dann nickte er sachte. „Ich verspreche es", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Minerva lauschte seinen Schritten nach, bis sie im Korridor leise verhallten. Dann schloss sie die Tür und lehnte die Stirn an das raue Eichenholz. Eine ganze Weile stand sie so und ließ das Gesagte noch einmal Revue passieren. Sie wusste, sie hatte das Richtige getan. Und zum ersten Mal, seit sie wieder in Hogwarts weilte, fühlte sie sich erleichtert und zuversichtlich.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	15. Zwiespalt

**Zwiespalt**

Grausame Bilder, rasender Schmerz, ein heiserer Schrei.

Schweißgebadet und schwer atmend, die Hände auf die Verletzungen gepresst, fuhr Severus aus dem Schlaf. Wieder einmal. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er realisierte, wo er sich wirklich befand, und als er sich sicher wusste, ließ er sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, er stöhnte erleichtert auf.

Sie kamen wieder, die quälenden Traumbilder, in Fetzen erschienen sie immer wieder vor seinen Augen, ließen ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Er hörte das grausame Zischen und sah die roten Augen. Das war es, was den Schlaf zur Qual werden ließ. Er suchte die Ruhe und fand sie doch nicht. Obwohl er wusste, dass er sich diesem Erlebnis auf Dauer nicht entziehen konnte, sehnte er sich danach, es einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen, selbst wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden war, in denen er tief und traumlos schlafen konnte. Er sah fast sehnsüchtig zum Tisch neben seinem Bett, doch der Trank, den ihm Hermine gegeben hatte, war längst aufgebraucht. Die Phiole stand leer und glitzerte im leisen Schein des verglimmenden Feuers.

Severus setzte sich auf. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Im Moment stürmte so vieles auf ihn ein, von dem er nicht wusste, wie und wann er es je verarbeiten sollte. Die Ruhe, in die er gebracht worden war, hätte ihm eigentlich dabei helfen sollen, aber er erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, dass er wissentlich verdrängte. Selbst die Hilfe, die ihm Hermine Granger und Minerva McGonagall anboten, wies er vehement zurück. Er wusste, es war falsch, doch er war einfach nicht fähig, sich zu öffnen, er hatte es nie gelernt. Und noch viel schwerer wog sein Misstrauen...

Mit einem ärgerlichen Brummen warf er die Decken zurück und erhob sich. Er kleidete sich an und trat ans Fenster. Er öffnete es weit und atmete tief die kühle Nachtluft.

Sein Gespräch mit Hermine kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihm so offen entgegentrat. Und was hatte er getan? Er hatte sie hart zurückgestoßen. Severus sah wieder den wütenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen und hörte ihre letzte Frage ‚Was hätten Sie denn hören wollen?'

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. Ja, was hätte er denn hören wollen? War es nicht genau das, was sie zum Handeln getrieben hatte, wonach er sich immer gesehnt hatte?

Warum konnte er es jetzt nicht anerkennen?

Er wollte vergessen und doch wieder nicht. Seine Seele schrie nach einer rettenden Hand, und wenn sie ihm gereicht wurde, stieß er sie von sich.

Was wollte er denn?

Zum ersten Mal musste er sich nicht rechtfertigen. Zum ersten Mal hatte er einen Menschen vor sich, der in so kurzer Zeit so viel mehr erkannt hatte, als _er_ in den vielen Jahren, in denen er sich beständig selbst gequält hatte. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber sie hatte Recht, er hatte im Schmerz gebadet, und er tat es noch immer, nur um nie zu vergessen, nur um sich zu bestrafen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er darüber vergessen, wirklich zu leben.

Mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln trat er zur Terrassentür, öffnete sie und trat in die Nacht hinaus. Er ging bis zur Balustrade und sah in die dunkle Weite des Himmels.

Und es war noch etwas, das ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ. Es war ein Gefühl, das sich übermächtig in sein Herz drängte. Er vermochte es nicht beschreiben, doch er meinte, wenn er ihm nachgeben würde, dass er alles, woran er bisher geglaubt hatte, verraten würde, denn zum ersten Mal sah er nicht Lily, wenn er an Nähe und Geborgenheit dachte.

* * *

Hermines Groll auf Severus währte noch lange. Er ärgerte sie so sehr, dass er sie nicht einschlafen ließ. Immer wieder warf sie sich unruhig herum. Schließlich gab sie es auf, den Schlaf erzwingen zu wollen. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke.

So gerne sie Antworten auf ihre Fragen erhalten hätte, so sehr haderte sie jetzt mit sich, dass sie überhaupt versucht hatte, offen auf ihn zuzugehen. Sie hätte es sich ja eigentlich denken können, wie kam sie bloß auf den dummen Gedanken, dass er ihr auch nur eine einzige Frage beantworten würde. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein zu glauben, dass er sich öffnen würde.

Hermine lachte ein leises bitteres Lachen.

Er hatte sie in seine Seele sehen lassen, ein einziges Mal. Sie war sich sicher, noch einmal würde es ihr nicht gestatten. Niemals würde sie in ihn dringen können, er würde sich zurückziehen und schweigen, genauso wie vorhin. Er würde sie immer wieder zurückstoßen.

Jetzt, da sie in Ruhe über seine wenigen abweisenden Worte nachgedacht hatte, wusste sie mit einem Mal, was sie aus ihnen herausgehört hatte: Es waren leise Zweifel über die Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Motive. Hermine dachte lange darüber nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Severus Snape mit Verständnis und Gerechtigkeit nichts anfangen konnte. Das war etwas, das er wohl so nachdrücklich gesucht, vielleicht sogar gefordert, und trotzdem nicht wirklich gefunden hatte, weder bei Lily noch bei Dumbledore. Was Hermine allerdings nicht verstehen konnte war, weshalb er sich beinahe sein ganzes Leben lang diesem unerreichbaren Traum so bedingungslos hingegeben hatte.

Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Brauen zusammen. Eigentlich konnte sie Snape ja verstehen. Sie an seiner Stelle hätte sich wohl genauso zurückgezogen, aber sie hätte sich nie aufgegeben, hätte sich niemals über so viele Jahre selbst gepeinigt und für Ziele, auch wenn sie noch so ehrenhaft erscheinen mochten, ausnutzen lassen. Auch nicht von Dumbledore.

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie belog sich selbst. Auch sie hatte sich benutzen lassen. Sie, Harry und Ron waren doch genau wie Snape Dumbledores Marionetten gewesen.

Hermine schnaubte amüsiert. Sie wollte Severus Snape für sein Verhalten verurteilen und hatte sie sich doch selbst nicht gewehrt, hatte Dumbledores Anweisungen, so vage sie auch waren, Folge geleistet. Was bildete sie sich jetzt ein, Snape vorzuwerfen, dass er sich habe ausnutzen lassen?

Hermine setzte sich unruhig auf und strich sich über die Stirn.

Bisher hatte sie Albus Dumbledore für unfehlbar gehalten, ihn als Schulleiter immer bewundert und ihn, als sie Kind war, geliebt. Doch langsam schlichen sich Zweifel an seinen Motiven in ihren Geist. Er mochte ja für das Licht gekämpft haben, aber er hatte diesem Kampf unerbittlich alles geopfert, das zum Sieg verhelfen konnte, ja sogar sich selbst. Da gab es keine Rücksicht, keine Gefühle, da gab es nur Beherrschung und Kalkül.

Mit einem Seufzen gab Hermine auf, Schlaf finden zu wollen und stieg aus dem Bett. Diese Nacht würde sie wieder einmal umtreiben. Sie griff sich ihren Umhang und warf ihn sich locker über die Schultern. Ein Spaziergang würde ihr sicher zur ersehnten Müdigkeit verhelfen. Sie öffnete die Terrassentür und trat ins Freie.

Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und trieb Wolkenfetzen vor sich her. Die Luft war kühl geworden und roch nach Regen. Hermine zog den Umhang fester um sich und ging langsam den Söller entlang, hinein in die Dunkelheit. Wie wohl die Stille tat.

Sie war bis zur nächsten Ecke gegangen, da sah sie ein paar Schritte vor sich eine große dunkle Gestalt, die an der Balustrade lehnte. Es war Severus Snape, der tief in Gedanken versunken schien. Und da er sie nicht zu bemerken schien, wollte Hermine gerade wieder umwenden und zurückgehen.

„Und was treibt Sie zur Nacht aus dem Bett?", hörte sie seine leise Frage:

Hermine stockte für einen Moment, doch dann besann sie sich. Sie ging entschieden weiter und blieb neben ihm stehen.

„Vermutlich das Gleiche wie Sie", sagte sie trotzig.

Severus zog verstimmt die Brauen zusammen und wandte sich seinerseits zum Gehen.

„So", sagte er ablehnend, „meinen Sie."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Warum versuchte sie auch immer wieder, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken?

Sie hatte keine Lust, sich zu streiten und doch musste sie ihn fragen, wollte sie es endlich wissen. „Ist Ihnen meine Gesellschaft so zuwider?" Und so sehr sie sich wünschte, dass ihre Stimme dabei fest und entschlossen klang, so sehr musste sie feststellen, dass es ihr nicht gelungen war, diesen Eindruck zu vermitteln. Leise Hoffnung schwang in diesen wenigen Worten mit, viel mehr, als Hermine gewollt hatte.

Severus sah sie ernst an und lauschte in sich hinein. Nein, ihre Gesellschaft war ihm nicht zuwider. Er gab es vor sich selbst nur ungern zu, aber Hermine Grangers Gesellschaft war um so vieles besser als alles, was er in den letzten Jahren an Gesellschaft hatte ertragen müssen. Sie war so ehrlich, so offen und darum für ihn so befremdlich. Und er war viel zu unsicher und misstrauisch, als dass er sie jetzt ohne Hintergedanken hätte genießen können. Doch statt ihr das zu sagen, brach sein Alter Ego hervor und sagte hart: „Es sind Ihre Fragen, Miss Granger."

Ein Augenblick eisigen Schweigens folgte, der Hermine leicht erzittern ließ, so sehr schüttelte sie der Zorn. Sie war böse auf ihn und auf sich selbst zugleich.

„Ich werde nie wieder fragen, darauf können Sie Gift nehmen", sagte sie grimmig und sah ihm durch die Dunkelheit mit funkelnden Augen entgegen. Mehr fühlte sie seinen Blick als dass sie ihn sah, und in Erwartung einer bissigen Antwort seinerseits und einer schon zurechtgelegten saftigen Erwiderung ihrerseits stand Hermine da, als wollte sie gleich zum Sprung ansetzen. Umso irritierender für sie, als ein leises amüsiertes Lachen an ihr Ohr drang, das Hermines Puls noch weiter nach oben trieb. Lachte er sie etwa aus?

„Gift", fragte er spöttisch, noch bevor Hermine überhaupt eine Antwort auf seine für sie unerwartete Reaktion wusste, „und Ihre Arbeit zunichte machen...?"

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen und ballte die Fäuste. Sie fühlte sich so, als hätte man sie mit Eiswasser übergossen. Was für ein Mensch! Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Sie erwartete ja keinen Dank, aber vielleicht doch ein einziges Wort, eine winzige Geste des Vertrauens, einen Hauch Gefühl...

„Ich ließe es darauf ankommen", antwortete sie äußerst angefressen, „dann käme ich endlich fort von hier." Doch kaum dass die Worte von ihren Lippen waren, bereute Hermine auch schon, dass sie sie gesagt hatte - zu spät, sie zurückzuziehen. Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen. Mit brennendem Herzen stand sie da und sah ihm beinahe angstvoll entgegen. Sie war froh, dass die Nacht so dunkel war und Severus Snape in dieser Sekunde äußerster Verlegenheit ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Sie hätte ihn verstanden, wenn er jetzt gegangen wäre, doch er blieb stehen und sah still auf sie herunter. Die Dunkelheit hatte seine Sinne so geschärft, dass ihm ihre Reaktionen nicht entgangen waren, obwohl sie angestrengt bemüht war, sie vor ihm zu verbergen. Und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr die gegenwärtige Situation sie vereinnahmen musste. Keine Freunde, allein, gerade mal McGonagall zur Unterhaltung, ab und an eine flüchtige Begegnung mit den Hausangestellten. Er wusste ganz genau, dass _er_ nicht unbedingt zur Unterhaltung dieser jungen Person beitrug, dass er eher eine Belastung darstellte und jetzt, da er wieder zu Kräften gekommen war, auch noch eine, die bissig Widerpart hielt.

Ungewollt und doch so stark, dass er nicht imstande war es niederzukämpfen, drang ein neues Gefühl in sein Herz. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass es Menschen gab, die für ihn kämpfen wollten, die allen Konventionen zum Trotz zu ihm standen und bemüht waren, ihm ein neues Leben zu geben. Und Hermine Granger gehörte zu ihnen, mehr als jeder andere, beinahe mehr noch als Minerva McGonagall. Dennoch wies er jedes Gefühl von sich, stieß sie immer wieder vor den Kopf, sobald sie eine Saite anschlug, die ihn zwingen würde, sich zu öffnen, wenn er sich darauf einließ. Er wusste auch, dass er ungerecht war und obwohl er ihr sein Leben zu verdanken hatte, war er nicht fähig, ihr auch nur ansatzweise dafür zu danken.

Warum?

Er hatte sich diese Frage schon einige Male gestellt und immer wieder aufgegeben, sie sich ehrlich zu beantworten. Er wollte es auch jetzt nicht tun, doch sie drängte sich so unerbittlich in seinen Geist, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich damit zu beschäftigen. Nur unwillig gestand er sich seine massive Verlegenheit ein, die immer wieder aufkeimte, wenn Hermine ihn unbewusst durch einen Blick oder durch ein Wort daran erinnerte, dass seine innersten Gedanken für sie kein Geheimnis mehr waren. Er verschloss sich dann wieder vor der Welt und vor sich selbst, war äußerst empfindlich und reizbar, wenn es darum ging, und wusste doch, dass er zu einer Lösung kommen musste, um endlich Ruhe zu haben.

Wie?

Severus seufzte innerlich auf. Was konnte sie dafür, dass er mit sich nicht zurecht kam, dass er sich in endlosen Nächten, wenn die Träume ihn quälten, immer wieder wünschte, er wäre doch gestorben. Für einen Moment senkte er die Lider und drängte diesen Gedanken beiseite.

Dann hob er den Blick und sah still in ihr Gesicht. Dass sie nicht fortgegangen war, als er ihr diese dumme Frage an den Kopf geworfen hatte, rechnete er ihr hoch an.

„Das nenn ich eine ehrliche Antwort", sagte er versöhnlicher.

Doch Hermines Zorn verrauchte nur langsam. Auch wenn sie seinen Versuch anerkannte, sie milder zu stimmen, hatte sie dennoch große Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wann hätte ich wohl je gelogen?"

Severus hatte sehr deutlich das kleine zornige Zittern in ihrer Stimme wahrgenommen. Es war unbewusst, aber er wusste jetzt ganz genau, dass er sie nicht noch einmal vor den Kopf stoßen durfte.

„Hm", machte er nachdenklich, „ich wüsste da schon einige Situationen, bei denen Sie mich sehr bewusst angeflunkert haben." Seine Stimme war dunkel und sanft.

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah ihm ungläubig entgegen. Sie meinte, nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang, einen Funken Wärme aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Doch die Nacht war zu finster, um den Ausdruck seines Gesichtes zu erkennen, der seine Worte begleitet hatte, um sich wirklich sicher zu sein. Dennoch löste sich Hermines Anspannung. Sie öffnete die Fäuste und legte die Hände beinahe vorsichtig auf die Balustrade.

Und da waren sie wieder, die vielen wunderbaren Erinnerungen an die kindlichen Abenteuer, die sie gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron gemeistert hatte, und die jetzt so unendlich lange her schienen, beinahe nicht mehr wahr... Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal so allein. Hermine senkte den Kopf und starrte auf ihre Hände.

„Ja", sagte sie traurig.

Es war dieses eine Wort, das ihn rührte, das so schlicht war und doch so schwer wog.

Severus atmete tief und lautlos ein. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Er wusste sehr genau, wie Hermine sich fühlte, denn dieses Gefühl hielt ihn schon so lange gefangen und es brachte sie ihm so sehr viel näher als Hermine es je erwartet hätte. Er hatte noch nie so empfunden wie jetzt, in gerade diesem Augenblick. Er widerstand nur schwer dem unbändigen Drang, sie einfach zu sich ziehen und sie in die Arme zu schließen. Mühevoll zwang er sich, ruhiger zu atmen. Es war etwas Neues, etwas Wunderbares, das sich übermächtig in sein Herz geschlichen hatte und das ihn leise erbeben ließ, das ihn sachte mit sich nehmen würde, wenn er es nur wollte...

„Sie sollten nicht so viel nachdenken." Er sagte es ohne Spott, ohne Ironie, beinahe behutsam und mit einer Stimme, die Hermine zu ihm aufsehen ließ. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich nur an.

„Und warum stehen Sie hier draußen, im Wind... in der Nacht...?", fragte sie ruhig und senkte die Lider.

Erstaunt stellte er erneut fest, wie sehr sie ihn doch durchschaute. Ein Lächeln legte sich über seine Züge. Es war zum ersten Mal offen und ehrlich.

Sie standen still nebeneinander und lauschten in die Dunkelheit. Die von beiden so ersehnte Ruhe legte sich über sie und in dieser Sekunde kamen sie schweigend überein, nicht mehr gegeneinander zu kämpfen.

Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie so standen. Die Nacht war stockdunkel, der Mond war längst untergegangen und der Wind blies heftig.

Hermine fröstelte. Sie zog den Umhang enger um sich, die nackten Füße waren eiskalt.

„Sie werden sich erkälten", sagte er verhalten lächelnd.

Hermine kuschelte sich tiefer in den Stoff.

„Soviel Fürsorglichkeit?"

Er hörte das leise Lachen aus ihrer Stimme deutlich heraus. Was sollte er ihr darauf antworten? Er war nicht oft in seinem Leben in Verlegenheit geraten, aber jetzt fühlte er sich unangenehm berührt, obwohl er diese Situation bewusst heraufbeschworen hatte.

Hermines Instinkt war phänomenal, sie ließ ihm keine Zeit, noch länger darüber nachzugrübeln.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte sie leise und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Was für eine wunderbar unschuldige Geste. Er sah ihr nach, unfähig, auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war.

Severus schloss die Augen und flüsterte ihr ein „Gute Nacht, Hermine" hinterher.

* * *

Und es gab noch jemanden in dieser Nacht, der nicht schlafen konnte, der nachdachte und sich der eingeleiteten Schritte zu Rehabilitierung Severus Snapes nicht mehr ganz so sicher war. Die anfängliche Euphorie war verflogen und hatte einer gesunden Portion Skepsis Platz gemacht.

Nachdem auch sie versucht hatte, Schlaf zu suchen und es ihr nicht einmal ansatzweise gelungen war, die ersehnte Ruhe zu finden, hatte sich Minerva McGonagall an ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt und begonnen, die Stundenpläne für das kommende Schuljahr auszuarbeiten. Doch ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, bis sie es schließlich aufgab, die Feder beiseite legte und das Pergament von sich weg schob.

Sie lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Da war nur das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand und die Geräusche der Nacht, und so vertraut sie ihr sonst waren, als so störend empfand sie sie jetzt.

Minerva seufzte leise auf, wenn sie an das Gespräch dachte, dass sie mit Lucius Malfoy zu führen gedachte. Sie stützte das Kinn auf die Fäuste, schloss die Augen und ließ das am Nachmittag geführte Gespräch mit Kingsley noch einmal Revue passieren.

Alles war vorbereitet. Die entscheidende Sitzung des Zaubergamots hatte stattgefunden. Das Geheimnis um den Verbleib Severus Snapes vermeintlicher Leiche war inoffiziell gelüftet. ‚Viel böses Blut', hatte Kingsley gesagt und Minervas Unruhe damit noch zusätzlich angestachelt. Dennoch hatte er es fertiggebracht, dass Severus unter den Schutz des Ministeriums gestellt wurde.

Noch genügte ihr aller Wort. Aber die Fragen würden fordernder und die Schreie nach Beweisen für Severus' Unschuld lauter und mit ihnen die Zweifler.

Noch war es inoffiziell, die Zaubererschaft noch unwissend. Doch lange konnten sie ihnen diese Information nicht mehr vorenthalten. Auch wenn die Mitglieder des Gamots an ihr Wort zu Schweigen gebunden waren, konnten sie in der gegenwärtigen Situation nicht sicher sein, dass die Informationen wirklich hinter den Mauern des Ministeriums verborgen bleiben würden.

Jetzt war es an ihr und den Weasleys, die weiteren Schritte einzuleiten. Sie hoffte sehr, dass es Molly gelingen würde, Ron oder Harry zum Reden zu bringen. Wie würden sie reagieren, wenn sie erfuhren, dass Severus Snape in der Hütte nicht gestorben war?

Minerva schnaufte leise auf. Sie erhob sich und ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab.

Sie machte sich eigentlich keine Sorgen um Harry oder Ron und Mollys Überzeugungskraft, eher beschäftigte sie der Gedanke an Lucius Malfoy.

So abenteuerlich und gut sie ihren Vorschlag anfangs auch hielt, ihn ins Vertrauen zu ziehen und ihn zu bitten, sein Haus als Zuflucht für Severus zur Verfügung zu stellen, für so irrwitzig und überdreht hielt sie ihn jetzt. Dennoch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als diesen Plan weiter zu verfolgen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass Severus nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Und beinahe zweifelte sie an ihrer Menschenkenntnis und Beobachtungsgabe, die sie hatte sehen lassen, dass Malfoy nicht mehr Voldemorts Mann war.

Minerva seufzte laut und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Sie wog sehr genau Für und Wider gegeneinander ab.

Jedermann wusste, dass Malfoy zu Voldemorts engsten Vertrauten gehört hatte und dennoch konnte ihm keine Tat, die im Namen des Tyrannen begangen worden war, nachgewiesen werden, schien er weder mittel- noch unmittelbar daran beteiligt. Da gab es nur den einen Vorfall im Ministerium, für den er nach Askaban gebracht worden war. Auch wenn sie verachtete, was er getan hatte, erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie im Stillen über Malfoys Talent, sich immer wieder gekonnt aus der Affäre zu ziehen, schmunzelte. Wenn sie es recht bedachte, konnte er das schon immer sehr gut, schon in seiner Schulzeit war es ihr aufgefallen. Malfoy war ein Fuchs, wenn es darum ging, andere auszunutzen und zu manipulieren. Und um dann, später, seine Stellung in der Gesellschaft zu festigen und seinen Einfluss auf gewisse Kreise auszudehnen, hatte Lucius Malfoy selbst Voldemort benutzt... Ein gefährliches Unterfangen.

Minerva unterbrach ihr stilles Auf- und Abgehen und blieb am Fenster stehen. Versonnen sah sie in ihr Spiegelbild, das sich vom dunklen Hintergrund sehr deutlich abhob.

Was für ein Glück, dass Lucius Malfoy sich selbst gestellt hatte. Es hatte ihm einen weiteren Aufenthalt im Gefängnis erspart. Man hatte ihn lediglich unter Aufsicht des Ministeriums gestellt und bis sein Prozess beginnen sollte, durfte er Malfoy Manor nicht verlassen.

Minerva nickte sich aufmunternd zu. Jetzt musste sie einfach vertrauen.

Ja, Malfoy Manor war der sicherste Platz für Severus.

Jetzt galt es nur noch, Lucius Malfoy zu fragen, ob sein Haus Zuflucht und Schutz für Severus sein durfte und wenn es so sein sollte, gab es nur noch eine Nuss zu knacken... Severus.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	16. Neue Sicht

**Neue Sicht**

Der Morgen war kühl und dunkel und als Hermine die Augen aufschlug und zum Fenster hinaussah, sah sie in einen grauen Himmel, von schweren Wolken bedeckt, die ein kraftvoller Wind vor sich hertrieb. Nur ab und an verirrte sich ein Sonnenstrahl durch eine Lücke im Wolkenband und schickte ein klein wenig Helligkeit auf die Erde.

Hermine hatte letzte Nacht vergessen, die Terrassentür zu schließen und so fegte der Wind ungehindert in den Raum und nah ihm den letzten Rest Wärme, welche die glühende Asche des herunter gebrannten Feuers im Kamin noch ausstrahlte.

Hermine zog die Decke bis ans Kinn und drehte sich noch einmal wohlig auf die andere Seite. Sie hatte wunderbar geschlafen. Keine Träume, die sie ängstigten und die sie zu verdrängen suchte, keine Gedanken, die sie beschäftigten und zweifeln ließen, ob das alles überhaupt richtig war, was sie hier tat. Endlich war eine Last von ihrer Seele genommen, die sie schon so viele Tage beschäftigt, ja sogar gequält hatte. Sie wusste, es war richtig und sie wusste, es würde sich lohnen.

Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie freute sich auf den Tag und, sie hätte es nie gedacht, aber sie freute sich doch tatsächlich auch auf die Gesellschaft von Severus Snape. Ihr Umgang miteinander war jetzt anders. Sicher nicht so, als dass man ihn als normal bezeichnen könnte, wenn man den Umgang mit Severus Snape überhaupt als normal bezeichnen wollte. Und auch wenn er jetzt zugänglicher erschien, war sich Hermine ziemlich sicher, dass sein streitbarer Geist keineswegs den Rückzug angetreten hatte. Allerdings rechnete sie es ihm hoch an, dass er sich zurückgenommen hatte.

Hermine dachte nach. Sie hatte sich noch nie so intensiv mit Severus Snape beschäftigt. Doch in der Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit, seit Wochen beinahe jeden Tag in seiner Gesellschaft, drängten sich ihr diese Gedanken geradezu auf.

Hermine drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte in die Luft. Ein feiner Sonnenstrahl erhellte den Raum nur für einen Moment und ließ die Welt für eben diesen Augenblick freundlicher und heller erscheinen.

Was für ein Mensch war eigentlich Severus Snape?

Hermine stellte sich diese Frage zu allerersten Mal und dachte darum sehr ernst und angestrengt darüber nach: Er war ein Mensch, der die Trauer nie abgelegt hatte. Er hatte auch niemanden, der sie mit ihm teilte, und es ihm leichter machte, sie zu ertragen. Sie war wohl das einzige, was einer Familie am nächsten kam, war etwas, das ihn immer an geliebte Menschen erinnerte, auch wenn es schmerzlich war. Hermine hatte sich nie darin getäuscht, dass er diese Trauer dazu benutzte, um sich selbst zu bestrafen. Und wie trotzig ging er diesen Weg, nur um immer weiter im Sumpf an seinem Ende zu versinken.

Was war es, das ihn so anders sein ließ?

Wonach suchte auch ein Severus Snape? Sie hatte es deutlich gespürt. wenngleich er es niemals sagen, ja nicht einmal andeuten würde. Er machte es sich und anderen nicht leicht, den Menschen in Severus Snape zu finden, aber er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er Gefühle hatte, und dass er sogar so etwas wie Verständnis aufbringen konnte.

Wie musste er zweifeln, wie unsicher musste er sein. Es war vielleicht nicht einmal das, es war wohl eher die Zukunft, die ihm Angst machte. So wie Hermine in Liebe an die Eltern und die Freunde dachte, die sie sicher und freudig in Empfang nehmen würden, wenn alles getan war, so wusste sie auch, wartete niemand auf ihn, der ihm Familie war oder Freund hätte sein können. Hatte er denn Freunde…?

Hermine hatte sich auch diese Frage noch nie gestellt. Seltsam, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Severus Snape, wie sie ihn kannte, so etwas wie Freundschaft unterhalten könnte. Das herauszufinden, wäre sicher eine interessante Herausforderung… Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie würde es nicht versuchen!

Sie warf entschieden die Decken zurück, ging ins Badezimmer und legte ab. Sie stieg in die Dusche und drehte die Hähne auf. Angenehm floss das heiße Wasser über ihren Rücken. Sie schloss die Augen, hob den Kopf und genoss die Erfrischung.

‚Wann wohl Minerva wiederkommen würde?', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Nachdenklich starrte sie die Fliesenwand vor sich an. Was brächte sie wohl für Neuigkeiten mit?

Hermine harrte schon jeden Tag in gespannter Erwartung, wartete endlich auf Nachrichten aus der ‚neuen' Welt. Und sie wusste, so ungeduldig wie sie war, war es auch Severus, wenngleich er es viel gekonnter verbergen konnte, als sie selbst. Aber aus manchem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, oder an einer Bemerkung, die er gelegentlich fallen ließ, konnte sie sehr deutlich ablesen, dass auch er seine Anspannung kaum mehr bezwingen konnte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen drehte Hermine das Wasser ab und griff nach dem Handtuch, um sich abzutrocknen. Sie rubbelte die Haare trocken und kleidete sich langsam an. Dann zwang sie die wilden Locken unter die Bürste und band sie locker zusammen.

Als sie fertig war, erwischte sie sich bei einem prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und musste dabei über sich selber lächeln. Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Severus.

Die ganze Zeit, die sie brauchte, um das kurze Stück bis zu seinen Räumlichkeiten zurückzulegen, dachte sie unentwegt daran, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er als freier Mann zurückkehren würde.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen blieb sie vor seiner Tür stehen. Sie zögerte sie noch einen kurzen Augenblick. Sie hob die Hand, um anzuklopfen, da hörte sie ein gedämpftes ‚Kommen sie rein' durch die geschlossene Tür dringen. Hermine zog die Brauen hoch und trat ein.

Severus stand am geöffneten Fenster und sah in den trostlosen Morgen. Trotzdem er heftig wehte, war es dem Wind noch nicht gelungen, die Wolkenbänke auseinander zu schieben. Wenigstens regnete es nicht...

„Woher wussten Sie…?", begann Hermine, schloss die Tür und kam zum Tisch.

„Es ist so still hier", sagte er leise ohne sich umzuwenden. „Jeder Laut, jeder Windhauch ein Schrei."

„Sie mögen es nicht", stellte sie fest.

„Oh doch, ich liebe es", entgegnete er, „von Zeit zu Zeit."

„Jetzt nicht?"

Severus wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Nein, jetzt nicht." Es war alles, was er sagte und so wie er sagte, wusste Hermine, dass sie nicht weiter fragen durfte. Sie wusste auch so, was diese drei Worte zu bedeuten hatte. Es ging ihr nicht anders. Die Stille zwang sie förmlich dazu, nachzudenken, sich mit den eigenen Gedanken, Wünschen und Erinnerungen auseinanderzusetzen. Einerseits war es gut, auf der anderen Seite schmerzlich und ließ die Wunden, die ihnen in die Seele gerissen wurden, nicht so ohne weiteres heilen.

Sie nickte nur, holte das Töpfchen mit der Wundsalbe vom Tisch und schraubte den Deckel auf. Severus verstand. Es ging zum Sofa und ließ sich darauf nieder. Dann knöpfte er langsam das Hemd auf. Hermine trat heran und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie schob ihm vorsichtig das Hemd von den Schultern und strich sachte den Balsam auf die Narben.

Severus schloss die Augen und genoss die Sanftheit und Wärme ihrer Hände. Und zum ersten Mal empfand er ihre Berührungen nicht nur als Mittel zum Zweck. Sie erschienen ihm jetzt so anders, obwohl Hermine nicht sanfter und auch nicht derber als sonst war. Und wieder lief ein leiser Schauer durch seinen Körper und über seine Haut und er hoffte, dass sie es nicht bemerkte.

Und auch Hermine durchströmte ein Gefühl, das sie nicht zu beschreiben vermochte, so unwahrscheinlich erschien es ihr. Vor ihr saß nicht mehr ihr Lehrer, vor ihr saß ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut, mit warmer weicher Haut...

Was dachte sie denn da gerade? Einen winzigen Moment hielt sie in ihrer Arbeit inne und holte tief und lautlos Luft. Sie schubste den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und fragte unvermittelt in die nachdenkliche Ruhe hinein: „Wie stark fühlen Sie sich heute?"

Severus öffnete die Augen und wandte den Kopf.

„Weshalb fragen Sie?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Nun", Hermine schraubte das Deckelchen wieder auf das Töpfchen, „wir werden heute etwas spazieren gehen." Sie wischte die Hände an einem Tuch ab. „Ich bin fertig."

„Werden wir das?", fragte er belustigt und zog sich das Hemd wieder über die Schultern.

Hermine ignorierte seinen Ton und sah ihn an.

„Es ist soviel besser, als ständig hier herumzusitzen", sagte sie leise. „Haben Sie etwa etwas dagegen?"

Severus schüttelte ruhig den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte er lächelnd.

Hermine sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an.

Severus erhob sich und schloss die restlichen Knöpfe an seinem Hemd.

„Ich weiß einen wunderbaren Platz", begann sie, „allerdings bin ich gar nicht sicher, ob Sie schon so weit gehen können."

„Müssen wir denn gehen?"

Jetzt lächelte Hermine.

„Ja", sagte sie gedehnt. „Soweit es keine Mühe macht."

Sie erhob sich und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Wir sollten frühstücken", sagte Hermine bestimmt und wunderte sich zum wiederholten Mal, dass er ihr ohne zu widersprechen folgte.

Das Frühstück war einfach aber reichlich, es schmeckte hervorragend.

Nachdem sie vorsichtig versucht hatten, ein Thema zu finden, über das sich zu unterhalten lohnte, sich aber letztendlich ein richtiges Gespräch nicht entwickeln wollte, saßen sie sich gegenüber und aßen stillschweigend, ein jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie zurückkommen", sagte er plötzlich und sah sie forschend an.

Über Hermines Gesicht legte sich ein leises Lächeln.

„So", antwortete sie und strich Butter auf einen Toast, „und warum nicht? Weil Sie mich angeblafft haben?" Sie hielt inne und sah ihm in die Augen.

Severus senkte die Lider und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint", sagte er, stellte die Tasse sanft ab und sah wieder auf.

Hermine ließ die Hand, die das Messer hielt, sinken. Sie wusste genau, was er meinte.

Severus beugte sich vor und suchte ihren Blick.

„Warum?" Es beinahe ein Flüstern.

Hermine atmete hörbar ein, sie neigte den Kopf und legte ihr Besteck zurück auf den Tisch. Dann schob sie den Teller von sich. Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann sah sie auf.

„Kein höhnischer Kommentar und auch keine böse Antwort?", fragte sie.

Er zog die Brauen zusammen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nichts dergleichen."

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen.

„Um Sie mit den anderen zu begraben…", sie stockte, wurde unsicher. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Seine Miene war offen. „…kein Vergessenwerden…"

Severus stützte das Kinn auf die Linke, er senkte den Blick und nickte leise.

„Gerechtigkeit", sagte sie nachdrücklich. „Immer noch..."

Ein Moment des Schweigens, beinahe unerträglich und dennoch wohltuend. Ihre Gedanken schwangen in diesem Augenblick gleich.

„Verständnis?", fragte er und sah sie wieder an.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein sachtes Lächeln. Sie nahm ihr Glas mit Wasser und tat einen Schluck.

„Daran arbeite ich noch", sagte sie nüchtern.

Severus zog die Brauen hoch und schürzte die Lippen.

„Und, wie sieht die Prognose aus?", fragte er wie nebenbei, griff zur Kristallkaraffe und schenkte ihr das Glas wieder voll.

Hermine nickte zum Dank und zuckte die Schultern.

„Viel versprechend", antwortete sie.

Er lachte und lehnte sich zurück.

Es gefiel Hermine, was sie sah. Zum ersten Mal wirkte er gelöst und es gab nichts, was ihr an diesem Mann im Moment Angst einflößte. Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Wo ist nun dieser Platz, von dem Sie mir erzählt haben", fragte Severus und griff nach einem Apfel, „und der so wunderbar sein soll?"

Hermine lächelte.

„Es ist weit!", sagte sie.

„Na und?"

„Am Kliff."

„Das ist gefährlich."

Hermine lachte leise auf.

„Warum lachen Sie?", fragte Severus grimmig.

„Gefährlich...", wiederholte sie amüsiert. Sie sah ihn an und wurde mit einem Mal ernst. Ihre Gedanken suchten sich einen neuen Weg. Sie hatte es sich eigentlich fest vorgenommen, ihm keine Fragen zu seinem Leben mehr zu stellen. Und doch konnte sie es nicht beherrschen, sie musste es ihn fragen, egal ob er sie zurückweisen würde oder nicht. Und doch zögerte sie noch. Verlegen nahm sie einen Schluck Wasser.

Severus war ihr Stimmungsumschwung nicht entgangen, es war leicht gewesen, denn sie hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise versucht, ihn zu verbergen.

„Was ist?", fragte er und sah sie aufmerksam an.

Hermine überwand ihre Unsicherheit, sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Was werden Sie tun, sollten Sie als freier Mann zurückkehren?", fragte sie leise.

Severus neigte den Kopf. Da war die Frage, die sich tief in seinen Geist gebrannt hatte, die er sich wohl an die hundert Mal am Tag selber stellte und sie sich doch nicht beantworten konnte.

„Werde ich denn frei sein?"

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine viel leidenschaftlicher, als sie eigentlich wollte. Ein leichtes Rosa überzog ihre Wangen, und um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, beugte sie sich nach vorne und stelle das halbgeleerte Glas wieder vor sich auf den Tisch. Eigentlich wusste sie nicht wirklich, ob es gelingen würde, ihm ein Leben in Freiheit zu ermöglichen. Aber sie hoffte so.

Severus sah sie lange an. Sie war der erste Mensch, der nach seinem Leben fragte. Es gab nicht viele, die wirklich meinten, was sie sagten, aber er wusste, dass sie vollkommen ehrlich war, und gerade darum hätte er ihr gerne diese Frage beantwortet, doch er konnte es nicht...

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	17. Vertrauen

**Vertrauen**

Nachdem er schon gut und gerne zwanzig Minuten in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab gegangen war, blieb Lucius Malfoy endlich am Fenster stehen und sah versonnen in den frühen Abend hinaus. Mit dem Wind als Gehilfen, der am Nachmittag wieder aufgefrischt hatte, fand die Sonne ab und an eine Lücke in der schnell ziehenden Wolkendecke, um der Welt zu verkünden, dass der Sommer noch nicht vorbei war und schickte Licht und Wärme auf sie hinab. Und doch schien es immer wieder, als wollten die dunkelgrauen Wolken, deren Ränder im letzten Licht der Sonne goldenen aufleuchteten, den Himmel für die kommende Nacht bedecken und sich von ihrer regennassen Last befreien wollen.

Das Wetter entsprach in etwa Lucius Malfoys Stimmung, es war nicht wirklich schön, aber auch nicht wirklich schlecht. Was ihn so beschäftigte und ihn beständig hin und her riss, zwei volle Tage schon, war die Tatsache, dass Minerva McGonagall um ein Gespräch mit ihm gebeten hatte. Er schüttelte leise den Kopf. Weshalb bat sie ausgerechnet ihn um eine Unterredung? In der Situation, in welcher sich seine Familie und er gegenwärtig befanden, wäre er sowieso nicht in der Lage gewesen, ein Gespräch abzulehnen.

Er erging sich schon seit Stunden in wilden Spekulationen und verwarf dann doch wieder jede einzelne der Theorien, die er für sich aufgestellt hatte. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht erklären, was der Grund für einen Besuch Minerva McGonagalls in seinem Hause hätte sein können. Er ließ ihn nicht los und er begann von Neuem seinen Gang durch den Raum. Hin und her, immer wieder, wie ein Raubtier im Käfig.

Eine Ministeriumsangelegenheit konnte es nicht sein, dafür würde nicht die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts vorsprechen wollen. Eine Schulangelegenheit sollte es wohl auch nicht sein, da hätte eine Eule genügt.

Was also war so wichtig, dass McGonagall persönlich kommen und ausgerechnet ihn sprechen wollte?

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und zog die Brauen zusammen. Ja, es musste wichtig sein, denn der Brief, den sie ihm geschrieben hatte, war nicht durch eine Eule zugestellt worden, Arthur Weasley selbst hatte ihn gebracht und nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, als bis er ihn persönlich an ihn ausgehändigt hatte.

Lucius Malfoy blieb stehen und senkte den Kopf. Er schloss für einen nachdenklichen Moment die Augen. Ein duzend Mal schon hatte er die wenigen Zeilen gelesen, die auf dem Pergament, das auf seinem Schreibtisch ganz obenauf lag, geschrieben waren. Doch der tiefere Sinn erschloss sich ihm nicht. Es gab nichts herauszulesen. Da stand schlicht und einfach eine höfliche Bitte um einen Besuch.

Er hatte, nachdem er die Zeilen zum ersten Mal überflogen hatte, Arthur Weasley fragend angesehen, doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck war eher verschlossen, er hatte kein Wort zu dem Inhalt gesagt. Aber es _musste_ wichtig sein, da Weasley nicht eher fort ging, als bis Lucius eine kurze Antwort formuliert hatte.

Ein leises Lächeln huschte über Lucius' Gesicht. Nun, sein Verhältnis zu den Weasleys war seit jeher gespalten. Er war nicht so, dass er sie verachtete, aber schätzen tat er sie auch nicht. Sie waren ihm zu gewöhnlich, zu einfach und zu arm. Im Grunde genommen waren sie ihm egal. Und doch schlich sich ein Hauch Respekt für diese Familie und deren Mut in sein Herz.

Gerade in den letzten Stunden des Kampfes gegen Voldemort hatte Lucius selbst erfahren, was es hieß, Vertrauen zu schenken, für Frau und Kind zu kämpfen und zu hoffen... Quälende Stunden, die er wohl nie wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis bekommen würde. Zum ersten Mal hätte er sich für seine Frau und seinen Sohn aufgegeben, wirklich und ganz, hätte er damit verhindern können, dass ihnen etwas geschähe. Er wäre wirklich für sie gestorben.

Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich seiner Brust. Er musste eines anerkennen, immer wieder. Und es war Narzissa, die ihm diese Anerkennung abgerungen hatte. Sie war so viel mutiger als er gewesen in jener Nacht. Wie beschämte ihn diese wunderbare Geste von ihr, da sie Potter nicht ihrem Herrn preisgab. Erst durch den Verrat seiner Frau wurden Lucius die Augen dafür geöffnet, was im Leben wirklich zählte. Wie liebte er sie dafür...

Er schüttelte diese Gedanken ab, doch er wusste, sie würden wiederkommen, sie kamen immer wieder, ließen ihn nachts nicht schlafen und bei Tag unruhig umherwandern. Die erzwungene Ruhe verstärkte es noch.

Und es gab noch etwas, das Lucius beinahe den Verstand raubte. Lucius kannte viele Menschen, zum einen durch seine Herkunft, zum anderen durch seine zahllosen Geschäfte, die er unterhielt, aber Freunde gab es darunter kaum. Da war nur einer, dem er blind vertraut hätte. Doch gerade der, von dem er angenommen hatte, dass er ein wahrer Diener seines Herrn war, war in Wirklichkeit ein Janus.

Wie blind war er doch gewesen, dass er es nicht erkannt hatte. Und war Lucius zu Anfangs erzürnt und aufgebracht über Severus' Verrat an Voldemort, so war er in der Isolation zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass nicht einer seiner sogenannten Freunde so viel Mut und Selbstlosigkeit besessen hatte, wie dieser Mann. Und endlich brachte er so etwas wie Verständnis für ihn auf. Lucius wusste genau, was Severus getrieben hatte, und dass aus diesem Schmerz der unbändige Drang nach Wiedergutmachung, vielleicht auch Rache, erwuchs, so viele Jahre lang. Er hatte ihn deshalb nie verstanden und es manches Mal als alberne Gefühlsduselei abgetan. Doch was Lucius uneingeschränkt anerkannte, wofür er den Freund immer geliebt hatte, war die Loyalität, die Severus seinen Freunden angedeihen ließ. Was für übermenschliche Kraft musste das gekostet haben.

Und jetzt...?

Lucius stützte die Hände auf den Fenstersims und ließ den Kopf hängen. Für einen Moment drängte sich übergroße Trauer in sein Herz. Der Freund war tot. Auch wenn immer wieder Gerüchte über sein angebliches Überleben auftauchten, und auch wenn er sich wünschte wie nichts anderes auf der Welt, dass Severus überlebt hätte, glaubte Lucius, dass dieser tot und begraben war.

Ein leises Klopfen holte ihn aus den Gedanken. Er hob den Kopf.

„Ja", rief er beinahe ungehalten.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine leise Stimme sagte: „Minerva McGonagall, Schulleiterin von Hogwarts ist jetzt hier."

„Ich komme", sagte er, ohne sich umzuwenden. Lucius atmete tief ein und richtete sich auf. Er hatte sich wieder im Griff. Ruhig und beherrscht verließ er sein Arbeitszimmer, um seinen Gast zu begrüßen.

Auch Minerva hatte in den vergangenen zwei Tagen diesem Treffen entgegengefiebert. Sie hatte sich immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen lassen, was sie Lucius Malfoy sagen würde. Und immer, wenn sie gedacht hatte, die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben, verwarf sie sie doch wieder. Im Moment war ihr Kopf wie leergefegt, schien sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Innerlich schalt sie sich laut ob ihrer Zweifel. Sie hatte sich noch nie so unsicher, ja beinahe hilflos, gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick, da sie die Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor betrat.

Minerva sah sich erwartungsvoll um, aber gar nichts kündete mehr davon, dass dieses Anwesen eine ganze Zeit lang Voldemorts Aufenthalt gedient hatte, er es zu einer Art Hauptquartier gemacht hatte. Das Haus war hergerichtet und blitzsauber, es wirkte hell und freundlich.

Minerva wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Ich heiße Sie willkommen." Sie wandte sich um und sah sich Lucius Malfoy gegenüber, der stolz und gemessenen Schrittes die Treppe herunterkam und ihr nun die Hand zu Gruß reichte.

Ein kurzer taxierender Blick ihrerseits. Lucius Malfoy, elegant wie immer, mit einem Hauch Arroganz in Ausdruck und Haltung. Und doch war da noch etwas anderes, das Minerva zu beschreiben noch nicht in der Lage war...

„Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen gut", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Danke." Malfoy nickte leise und deutete ihr an, ihm zu folgen. „Das Ministerium sorgt sich rührend um mich." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln freundlich und führte sie in den Salon. Er bat sie höflich, in einem der bequemen Sessel Platz zu nehmen, während er selber zum Tisch ging und zwei Gläser mit Sherry einschenkte. Er reichte Minerva eines davon und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Er prostete ihr zu und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Nun, was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches", begann er dann. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie gekommen sind, um sich nur nach meinem Befinden zu erkundigen?"

Sein Ton gefiel ihr nicht und Minerva beschloss, ihn noch ein wenig im Ungewissen zu lassen. Sie nippte von ihrem Glas und ließ sich mit der Antwort viel Zeit.

„Nein", sagte sie schließlich betont langsam und sah ihn über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an, „deshalb bin ich nicht gekommen."

Malfoy schürzte die Lippen, er senkte leicht den Kopf und sah ihr für einen flüchtigen Moment in die Augen. Seine Neugier war lange geweckt. Seine Nerven waren angespannt, sein Geist hellwach. Er wollte endlich erfahren, was Minerva McGonagall dazu veranlasst haben könnte, ihn sprechen zu wollen, wollte endlich Gewissheit. Es gab nichts, was er so sehr hasste, wie im Dunkel gelassen zu werden. Lange genug in seinem Leben hatte er mit Ungewissheit und Furcht leben müssen. Und doch kündete seine Miene nichts von seinen Gedanken. Zu oft hatte auch er sie verstecken müssen. Doch sein Gespür für besondere Situationen verriet ihm, das auch Minerva äußerst angespannt war, genau wie er selbst.

Lucius merkte sehr wohl, dass sie ihn hinhielt. Aber er war ein Mann der Tat, der gerne ohne Umschweife zu einer Verhandlung oder einem Geschäft kam, Umständlichkeiten waren nicht sein Ding. Er sah sie an. Keine Umschweife mehr, kein Zögern mehr, gerade heraus und ehrlich wollte er jetzt sein. Alles andere erschien ihm wie Verschwendung.

„Nun sagen Sie es schon", sagte er ungeduldig, „und spannen Sie mich nicht länger auf die Folter."

Minerva sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich möchte Ihr Wort, Mr. Malfoy", begann sie, „denn alles, was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, ist absolut vertraulich."

Jetzt hatte sie ihn wirklich. Seine Neugier war aufs Äußerste angestachelt. Was war es, das sie von ihm wollte? Und doch war er zu sehr Geschäftsmann, der Für und Wider äußerst genau gegeneinander abzuwiegen wusste. Er atmete tief ein und nickte leise.

„Ein Geschäft?", fragte er und zog die Brauen hoch.

Minerva sah ihn eine Weile unbewegt an.

„Ja", antwortete sie dann. Ein wenig Traurigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Wenn Sie es so nennen wollen, es hat tatsächlich etwas von einem Geschäft."

„Dann reden Sie!"

„Ihr Wort!"

Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, erhob sich und stellte es auf den Tisch zurück.

„Sie haben mein Wort", sagte er im Umwenden und sah sie an. „Was also ist so wichtig, dass Sie gerade mich in Anspruch nehmen?"

Minerva sah auf und suchte seinen Blick.

„Gestatten Sie mir, einen Freund in Ihre Obhut zu geben."

Lucius Malfoy hob die Brauen und sah sie verständnislos an.

„Ich verstehe nicht recht...", sagte er nur.

„Es wird nicht für lange sein", sagte Minerva unbeeindruckt. Sie wusste, sie hatte ihn jetzt verwirrt. Umso nachdrücklicher für ihn, wenn sie jetzt den Namen dessen nennen würde, den er beherbergen sollte.

„Was soll das?", fragte Lucius verärgert. „Sie machen sich wohl lustig! Mein Haus ist keine Herberge für dahergelaufenes..." Er brach ab und beherrschte sich mühsam. Dafür hatte er sich also zwei volle Tage den Kopf zerbrochen!

„Severus Snape...", warf Minerva in den Raum und riss ihn aus seinen empörten Gedanken, „...ist der Name des Freundes." Sie erhob sich ihrerseits und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen

Ungläubiges Schweigen. Eine Zeit lang war es so still, dass nur das Ticken der großen Standuhr zu hören war.

Malfoy wiegte ungläubig den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein!

„Er ist tot", sagte er erbittert.

„Nein, das ist er nicht." Minervas Stimme war ruhig. Sie gab ihm Zeit.

Lucius' Herz machte einen Sprung, sein Atem ging heftiger. Er hatte die Hände so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Dann wandte er sich um und ging bis zum Fenster. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, so als wollte er jemanden umarmen. Er hob den Kopf und schloss die Augen, nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Severus war nicht tot!

Er sah hinaus in die heraufziehende Dunkelheit.

Severus lebte!

„Man hat seine Leiche nicht gefunden...", sagte er, das Geflüster im Sinn. Es war ein Satz, der Minerva innerlich zusammenzucken ließ. Egal, welche Motive Lucius' ehemalige Gefährten getrieben haben mochten, sie hatten Severus nicht vergessen, sie hatten nach ihm gesucht. Und als sie jetzt sah, wie mühsam es Lucius Malfoy es gelang, seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten, wusste Minerva, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Es dürfte auch Ihnen nicht entgangen sein, dass Voldemorts einstige Anhänger, oder die, welche sich noch auf freiem Fuße befinden, bestrebt sind, Rache für seinen Verrat zu nehmen", fügte sie eindringlich hinzu.

Lucius nickte leicht. Er rechnete ihr hoch an, dass sie nicht einmal angedeutet hatte, dass sie ihn zu den einstigen Anhängern dazuzählte, wenngleich er felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass sie das immer noch tat.

„Ich habe so etwas gehört", sagte er leise. Er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Er nahm die Arme herunter und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Wo ist er?"

Minerva sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an.

„Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

Er lachte auf.

„Natürlich, ich verstehe."

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Selbst wenn ich hundertprozentig davon überzeugt wäre, dass sie Ihrem alten Herrn abgeschworen haben, würde ich es Ihnen nicht sagen", sagte sie hart.

Er hob stolz den Kopf. Er hatte es ja unbedingt hören wollen!

„Ich möchte Sie nicht in Versuchung führen, Mr. Malfoy", setzte sie noch versöhnlicher hinzu, als sie merkte, dass sie ihn brüskiert hatte. „Niemand kennt seinen gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsort." Minervas Blick wurde gütiger.

Lucius wandte leicht den Kopf zur Seite und fragte: „Trotzdem Sie mir nicht vertrauen, kommen Sie zu mir?"

Minerva sah ihn lange an. Dann nickte sie und sagte nachdrücklich: „Und trotzdem komme ich zu Ihnen."

„Warum?"

„Weil Ihr Haus der einzig sicherste Ort sein wird, sobald offiziell bekannt ist, dass Severus Snape noch am Leben", sie hielt kurz inne.

Malfoy hob eine Braue und sah sie amüsiert an.

„Weil hier niemand nach ihm suchen wird", ergänzte er.

Minerva nickte.

„Und das alles am Ministerium vorbei?", setzte er noch hinzu. Er konnte es nicht hinunterschlucken.

„Nein", erwiderte sie lächelnd, denn sie hatte diese Frage erwartet, „das alles mit seiner Zustimmung."

„Und weshalb dann Ihr Misstrauen der Obrigkeit gegenüber?"

Sie hob ihrerseits die Brauen.

„Ich muss _Ihnen_ doch nicht erzählen, wer im Ministerium vertrauenswürdig ist und wer nicht, oder, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius sah sie eine Weile nachdenklich an, dann nickte er. Ein Geschäft, hatte sie gesagt. Das war es also. Hatte er denn eine Wahl?

„Dann möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen Namen nenne?", fragte er und schenkte ihr einen kühlen Blick.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte ihn verstanden.

„Nein", sagte sie, „_das_ ist nicht Teil unseres Geschäftes."

Lucius sah sie still an.

„Dann erwarten Sie also, dass _ich_ eine Gegenleistung fordere, wenn ich Ihrem Wusch nachkomme", sagte er eisig.

„Ja, das hatte ich angenommen", nickte Minerva. Ihr Blick wurde herausfordernd.

Lucius wandte sich ab und ging langsam durch den Raum. Er könnte sich jetzt freikaufen! Und er wusste, dass Minerva McGonagall zu ihrem Wort stehen würde. Auch wenn er es ungern zugab, sie hatte es immer getan, solange er sie kannte, und sie würde es auch jetzt.

„Nun", sagte er leise und dennoch sehr deutlich, „ich werde Sie enttäuschen müssen." Er blieb stehen und wartete.

Minerva hob überrascht den Kopf und starrte Lucius Malfoy nach.

„Dann werden sie meinem Wunsch nach Protektion also nicht nachkommen?", fragte sie atemlos. Sie war zutiefst enttäuscht und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, es zu verbergen.

Jetzt war es an ihm, sie warten zu lassen. Beinahe spürte er ihren Blick in seinem Rücken. Und es waren die eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle, die so unvermittelt und stark auf ihn einstürmten, nachdem Minerva ihm gesagt hatte, dass Severus lebte, die Lucius Malfoy so bewegten, dass er sich nicht getraute, sich umzuwenden und seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin ins Gesicht zu sehen, ohne sich dabei zu verraten.

Es waren Trauer, Überraschung, Freude und Schuld, beinahe alles, was ihm die eigene Schwäche deutlich vor Augen führte und ihn den Verstand rauben wollte. Doch er wäre nicht der, der er immer gewesen ist, wenn er sich jetzt anders entschieden hätte.

Nachdem er seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, sein Herz ruhiger schlug, wandte er sich wieder zu Minerva um. Er sah sie an. Und der Ausdruck seiner Augen und seine Miene waren völlig frei von Arroganz, als er sagte: „Ich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht gerade für einen ehrenwerten Menschen halten, aber bin ich nicht der Mann, der je etwas dafür fordern würde, einem Freund Schutz zu gewähren."

Minerva atmete erleichtert auf. Sie schenkte Lucius Malfoy einen dankbaren Blick, den er mit einem leisen Nicken erwiderte.

„Mein Haus steht Ihnen jederzeit offen, sofern ich in meiner Situation die Wahl habe, frei darüber entscheiden zu dürfen", setzte er noch hinzu.

„Jeder hat eine Wahl, Mr. Malfoy. Ich wäre sonst nicht zu Ihnen gekommen."

Er lächelte leise.

„Und wieviel Überwindung hat es Sie gekostet, zu mir zu kommen?"

Minerva gab das Lächeln offen zurück.

„Das können Sie sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen."

„Sie sind ehrlich", sagte er, „es ist lange her, dass mir jemand so offen entgegengetreten ist."

Minerva sah ihm in die Augen.

„Es wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein", sie hielt kurz inne, „und ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie es zu schätzen wissen."

Lucius schwieg, doch er Blick, den er ihr zuwarf war beredt genug.

Sie schwiegen lange und genossen die Ruhe, die sich jetzt in ihnen ausbreitete. Zu frisch die Gefühle, die neu in ihnen aufkeimten, als dass sie es passend fänden, sich mit einem Wort aus ihnen zu reißen.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Minerva schließlich. Sie ging zum Tisch und stellte ihr Glas darauf ab.

„Ich werde Sie hinausbegleiten", sagte er, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Als sie am Eingang stehenblieben, reichte ihr Lucius die Hand zum Abschied.

Minerva nahm sie und drückte sie herzlich.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte sie offen. „Und ich hoffe, dass ich Ihnen keine allzu zu schweren Gedanken beschert habe."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", fragte er und die frühere Unverschämtheit kehrte für einen Augenblick zurück. Doch dann wurde er ernst.

„Danke", sagte er, ein winziges Beben in der Stimme, von dem er hoffte, dass Minerva McGonagall es nicht bemerken würde. „Und ich hoffe, dass sich auch Severus richtig entscheiden wird."

Minerva nickte ihm still zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Das hoffe ich auch."

Und während sie den Weg zum Tor ging, um von dort zurück nach Hogwarts zu apparieren, sah sie noch einmal Lucius' Gesicht vor sich. Es war für einen kostbaren Augenblick lang ganz ohne Hochmut, ohne Arroganz und ohne Falsch gewesen. Sie sah so offen seine Gefühle und wusste, sie hatte sich nicht in ihm getäuscht. Auch für Lucius Malfoy zählten Freundschaft, Liebe und Vertrauen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	18. Unsicherheit

**Unsicherheit **

Es hatte sie nicht besonders viel Mühe gekostet, ihn zu überreden, sie zum Meer zu begleiten. Er tat es auch nicht ganz ohne Eigennutz, verhalf ihm doch die Bewegung zu neuer Kraft und reduzierte seine Grübeleien auf ein Minimum.

Severus dachte an ihr Gespräch von gestern Abend zurück. Es gab nicht viel, worüber sie sich unterhalten wollten, ohne die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen und Monate wieder aufleben zu lassen. Diesen schwierigen Schritt mochte jetzt keiner mehr zuerst tun, und von daher war ihre Konversation eher unbedeutend, beinahe ängstlich und unendlich vorsichtig. Nur ganz langsam näherten sie sich einander an, obwohl sie jetzt wussten, dass sie einander vertrauen konnten. So klein und behutsam diese Schritte des Entgegenkommens auch waren, so bedeutungsvoll waren sie.

Er hätte es nie geglaubt, aber es war so wunderbar unkompliziert, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, Meinungen auszutauschen und über strittige Punkte zu diskutieren. Sie war klug und aufgeschlossen, ein wenig rechthaberisch vielleicht, doch kein kindisches Gehabe, das ihn an ihr störte. Einfach und gerade heraus war sie. Sie ließ sich nichts gefallen und ab und an schien es ihm, als blitzte die Hermine Granger hervor, die ihm so manches Mal den letzten Nerv mit ihrer so ungemein großen Wissbegierde geraubt hatte. Dennoch war sie jemand, der ihn forderte und mit dem es sogar Spaß machte, zu streiten, umso mehr, da sie sich dabei nicht mehr gegenseitig verletzten. Er gab es vor sich selbst nur ungern zu, aber wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, verflogen die dunklen Wolken auf seiner Seele und machten einem Gefühl der Befreiung platz, das ihn die Zukunft nicht mehr ganz so undurchdringlich erscheinen ließ.

Ihr Umgang miteinander war so vollkommen neu und ohne es zu merken, begannen beide, ihr erzwungenes Beisammensein zu genießen und ihm eine Art Normalität abzugewinnen, die sie ungemein beruhigte und den Blick für Neues freigab.

Es war ihnen nicht bewusst, aber sie zögerten jedes Mal das Auseinandergehen so weit es nur ging hinaus. Einerseits, um der Einsamkeit zu entkommen und andererseits, um vor den Träumen zu fliehen, die sie noch immer heimsuchten.

Ein flüchtiger Blick zu ihr und bei dem Gedanken an ihren allabendlichen Disput, umspielte ein leises Lächeln seine Mundwinkel. Er hatte sie herausgefordert und sie hatte es doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht, seinen Ehrgeiz anzustacheln und seine Kraft in Frage zu stellen. Das war natürlich etwas, das auch er sich nicht bieten lassen konnte. Und was ihn am Meisten verwundert hatte war, es hatte ihm sogar Spaß gemacht, sich geschlagen zu geben.

Jetzt gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Ihre Schritte waren gemessen, sie hatten keine Eile. Der Wind wehte warm und hatte endlich die Wolken auseinander getrieben, um der Sonne auch einmal für längere Zeit den Himmel zu überlassen.

Hermine schielte immer wieder unter gesenkten Lidern verstohlen zu Severus hinüber. Sie wusste genau, dass es ihn ungemein anstrengte, den weiten Weg zur Küste zu gehen. Doch auch beim ersten Mal hatte er nicht einen Ton gesagt, dass ihm dieser Weg vielleicht zu beschwerlich sei oder dass er lieber wieder umgekehrt wäre.

Es war gut so wie es jetzt war, und doch hätte sie nichts dabei gefunden, wenn er sich eine Pause ausbedungen hätte. Hermine lächelte. Nein, Severus Snape bat nicht um Ruhe...

„Was lachen Sie?", hörte sie seine leise Frage und fühlte seinen Blick.

Hermine blieb stehen und verschaffte ihm eine kleine Pause. Er würde es vor ihr niemals zugeben, aber diese winzige Rast war ihm höchst willkommen.

Hermine hatte aufgesehen, das Lächeln war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Ehrlich?", fragte sie und sah ihm in die Augen.

Severus nickte leicht.

„Dass Sie so fürchterlich stark sein wollen." Sie wartete gar nicht erst ab, was er hätte darauf antworten können, sondern ging einfach weiter.

Er stand da und sah ihr nach. Immer wieder stellte er verwundert fest, dass es ihr mühelos gelang, in seinen Gedanken zu lesen, seine Reaktionen vorherzusehen und dann die Unverfrorenheit zu besitzen, ihm das auch noch zu sagen. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Wenn er wirklich ehrlich war, störte es ihn nicht.

Er wiegte den Kopf und ging langsam weiter. Es gab noch etwas, das ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Er konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte, konnte sich dagegen sperren oder es offen von sich weisen, aber zum ersten Mal empfand er die Gesellschaft eines Menschen nicht als störend oder gar peinlich. Und da war auf einmal etwas, das sich still und heimlich in sein Herz drängte. Es nahm ihn ganz ein und schenkte ihm ein Gefühl, von dem er lange angenommen hatte, es zu empfinden nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein. Es schob sich so mächtig hervor und nahm ihn ganz in Besitz, es beschleunigte seinen Atem und ließ sein Herz heftiger schlagen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er dessen gewahr wurde, wies er es empört von sich. Er empfand es als äußerst unpassend, ihm nachzugeben, als irrwitzig, ja beinahe als Verrat an dem Menschen, der ihn fast sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet hatte, der seinen Geist und sein Herz ganz ausgefüllt, und der ihm doch niemals gehört hatte.

Severus entfuhr ein leises, beinahe verzweifeltes Stöhnen und er war froh, dass Hermine jetzt nicht mehr an seiner Seite ging. Es wäre ihm kaum gelungen, diese Regung vor ihr zu verbergen. Und auch jetzt war es ihm nicht sofort möglich, vor sich selbst diesen unendlichen Schmerz wieder tief in sich zu vergraben.

Er blieb stehen und atmete tief durch. Ganz langsam nur beruhigte sich sein aufgewühlter Geist. ‚Fürchterlich stark', hörte er wieder Hermines Worte und egal, wie sie gemeint waren, sie hatten ihn getroffen, sie beschrieben ihn genau. Er war immer stark gewesen und wollte es auch jetzt sein. Alles andere erschien ihm schwach und kläglich, bei sich und bei anderen. Und doch erwischte er sich manches Mal, wie er darüber nachdachte, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er diesem Gefühl nachgeben, wenn er sich ihm einfach hingeben würde, hingeben, ohne sich aufzugeben.

Konnte er dies überhaupt noch? Er zweifelte, wieder einmal. Es war die Angst, die ihn auffraß, dass alles, was er hätte herschenken können, für immer verloren war, wenn er es wirklich tat, dass es niemanden geben könnte, der es uneingeschränkt und ehrlich mit ihm teilen wollte, der es schätzte.

Severus ging weiter. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, wusste er genau, dass er sich diesen Gedanken stellen musste, dass er sie zu Ende denken musste, um einen Weg zu finden, mit ihnen umgehen zu können. Ewiges Verdrängen würde keine Lösung sein, das hatte er längst erkannt. Und doch erschien es ihm unendlich schwer, denn es hieße, sich zu öffnen und viel zu viel von dem preiszugeben, was er immer tief in sich vergraben hatte.

War er denn noch fähig dazu?

Eine leise Stimme sagte ihm, dass es jemanden gab, der ihm dabei helfen konnte, wenn er es nur wirklich wollte. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Es war so viel, was die letzten Wochen auf ihn eingestürzt war, das er beständig von sich wegschob und das ihn trotzdem immer wieder einholte.

Er sah zu Hermine, die sich auf den riesigen Findling am Ende der Klippe niedergelassen hatte. Sie hatte den Kopf gehoben und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen, sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, der Wind zauste ihr Haar.

Severus nahm dieses Bild tief in sich auf, für einen Moment vermittelte es ihm so viel Ruhe, so viel Frieden und Ausgeglichenheit, wie er sie noch nie vorher empfunden hatte.

Die wenigen Meter zu ihr ging er äußerst langsam, beinahe vorsichtig. Still setzte er sich neben sie und sah aufs Meer hinaus. Alles war so verwirrend, so neu. Auf der einen Seite sehnte er sich nach einer Hand, die ihn wieder ins Leben zog, auf der anderen Seite stieß er sie immer wieder fort, unsicher und misstrauisch...

Hermine senkte den Kopf und sah ihn still an. Sie getraute sich jetzt nicht, das Wort an ihn zu richten, nur um ihre eigene Unsicherheit nicht preiszugeben. Sie hatte es immer wieder versucht, aber die Gedanken, die sich in letzter Zeit in ihr Gedächtnis schoben, ließen sich nicht mehr so leicht verdrängen wie zu Anfangs, als ihr Alltag hier ausgefüllt war mit Arbeit und der Sorge um den Kranken.

Sie gab es ungern zu, aber sie empfand tatsächlich so etwas wie Sympathie für Severus, sie liebte ihre Gespräche am Abend und freute sich jedes Mal wie ein Kind auf den nächsten Morgen, wenn sie sich nach unendlich scheinender Nacht wieder sahen. Sie genoss einfach das stille Beisammensein, die Vertrautheit, obwohl sie eigentlich erst jetzt begannen, sich kennen zu lernen.

Hermine wandte den Kopf und sah zu Boden. Sie überlegte, wann sie je mit Ron so vertraut gewesen war. Seit sie hier war, war es überhaupt das erste Mal, dass sich ihre Gedanken so explizit um den Freund drehten. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte und ehrlich war, gab es eigentlich nichts, was sie mit Ron gemein hatte, aber vielleicht war es gerade das, was sie immer zueinander hatte finden lassen. Dennoch war ihr Verhältnis zu Ron anders, vielleicht zu sehr geprägt von gemeinsamen Kindheitserlebnissen, die fantastischer nicht hätten sein können. Sie hatten sie fest zusammengeschweißt und doch war da nichts anderes als kindliche Zuneigung, und jetzt, da sie älter war, Freundschaft.

Unruhe schlich sich in ihr Herz, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie sich von ihm entfernt hatte. Jetzt schien alles so lange her, die Erinnerung an diese wunderbare Zeit beinahe verblasst. Sie galt mit einem Male nichts mehr vor dem Hintergrund der jüngsten Ereignisse und Hermine war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie jetzt noch für die alten Erinnerungen kämpfen wollte...

* * *

Es wurde schon dunkel. Die Sonne sandte ihre letzten Strahlen über die Berge und schenkte dem See im Tal ein goldenes Funkeln. Doch heute nahm Minerva die Schönheit der Natur nicht wahr. Sie stand am Fenster in ihrem Büro und dachte nach. Die Erkenntnisse und Erfahrungen der letzten Tage begannen erst jetzt, tief in ihr Bewusstsein zu dringen. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber sie fühlte sich unsicher.

Dabei hätte sie allen Grund dazu, sich zu freuen und endlich ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen. Es war alles vorbereitet, alles geregelt.

Severus würde eine Zuflucht finden, die sicher war und er würde einem Freund wiedergegeben. Sie dachte an ihr Gespräch mit Lucius Mafoy zurück. Sie hätte auch nie gedacht, dass es außer ihr noch Menschen gab, die sich ehrlich darüber freuten, dass Severus am Leben war und sie hoffte, dass sie ihn das aus seiner Elegie reißen und ihm Mut zum Leben machen würde.

Minerva nickte ihrem durchsichtigen Spiegelbild zu, das ihr ernst entgegensah und ein klein wenig Zuversicht schlich sich in ihr Herz.

Gerade eben hatte Molly ihr mitgeteilt, dass sich Ron und Harry, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass Severus noch am Leben war, beschlossen hatten, ihr Schweigen zu brechen und vor dem Zaubergamot auszusagen bereit waren.

Minerva wusste nur zu gut, welcher Art das Verhältnis von Harry und Ron zu Severus immer gewesen war und sie konnte sich denken, wie schwierig es für die beiden gewesen sein musste, diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie rechnete es ihnen hoch an und dankte im Stillen Molly für ihre ungemein herzlich-überzeugende Art, die die beiden Jungen mitgerissen hatte.

Minerva wandte sich ab und ging im Raum umher, die Unsicherheit kam wieder und Minerva wusste genau, was sie so unruhig sein ließ: Es war die Ungewissheit darüber, wie sich Severus entscheiden würde. Denn wenn sie es recht bedachte, war auch sie, genau wie er, ein Mensch, der seine Angelegenheiten lieber selber regelte. Wenn es jemanden gäbe, sie ihr abzunehmen, würde sie ihn ungehalten zurückweisen.

Minerva seufzte leise auf. Sie kannte Severus hinreichend genug, dass sie ihm durchaus zutraute, aus Trotz und Ärger alle Vernunft in den Wind zu schlagen und sich gegen die Sicherheit zu entscheiden. Eine Sicherheit, die sie ihm zu bieten auf McGonagall Hall nicht mehr in der Lage war, sobald sein Aufenthaltsort bekannt gegeben würde.

Minerva schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und wischte diese Gedanken aus ihrem Geist. Severus musste sich einfach richtig entscheiden! Es sprach alles dafür... Und in diesem Moment dachte Minerva an Hermine. Sie erinnerte sich sehr deutlich an ihr Gespräch im Garten und an den Schmerz, die sie empfunden hatte, als Hermine ihr erzählte, welche Qual ihr im Hause Malfoy zugefügt wurde. Minerva atmete tief durch. Sie beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken daran, dass Severus soweit wieder hergestellt war, dass er Hermines Pflege nicht mehr bedurfte. Sie würde nicht mitgehen müssen in das verhasste Haus.

Sie dachte mit Wohlwollen an die junge Frau, die sich so selbstlos für diese schwere Aufgabe entschieden hatte. Minerva dankte ihr im Stillen und freute sich darauf, ihr mitteilen zu können, dass sie nach Hause würde zurückkehren können, um wieder in ihr eigenes Leben einzutauchen, das sie mit Sicherheit schon vermisste. Dass aber Hermine dabei war, sich anders zu entscheiden, konnte Minerva nicht einmal erahnen...

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	19. Neuigkeiten!

**Neuigkeiten **

Sie war vor einer halben Stunde angekommen und hatte sich sofort in Hermines Zimmer begeben. Doch es war leer. Und genau wie Severus' Zimmer, in das sie daraufhin gegangen war, in der Hoffnung, sie dort anzutreffen, hatte es verlassen gewirkt. Fenster und Türen standen weit auf, sodass der Wind hindurchfegte und raschelnd die Seiten des aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch liegen gebliebenen Buches umblätterte.

Minerva wandte sich zum Gehen und obwohl sie wusste, dass es keinen Zweck haben würde, hatte sie noch eine Weile nach den beiden gesucht. Nachdem sie aber festgestellt hatte, dass sich Hermine und Severus weder im Haus noch im Garten aufhielten, hatte sie sich schließlich nach Mary umgetan, die ihr verkündete, dass die beiden zu einem längeren Spaziergang aufgebrochen waren, von dem sie wohl vor dem frühen Abend nicht zurück sein würden. Sie täten das häufiger in letzter Zeit, hatte sie noch gesagt und gelächelt.

Minerva hatte stumm genickt und sich entschlossen, noch ein wenig auszuruhen und ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend und aufreibend gewesen. Und auch jetzt würde sie das, was sie Severus und Hermine zu sagen hatte, sicherlich wieder genau so viel Kraft kosten. Bisher waren beide vollkommen ahnungslos. Sicher, sie hatte Fragen aufgeworfen, aber konkret geworden war sie nicht, dafür war alles viel zu vage und dann, als sie es in die Wege geleitet hatte, ging alles viel zu schnell. Minerva hätte es selbst nicht geglaubt, dass es so glatt verlaufen würde. Und jetzt stand sie hier und wusste beinahe nicht, wie sie es anstellen sollte, den beiden dies alles mitzuteilen.

Nachdenklich war Minerva durch den Garten gewandert. Immer wieder ging sie in Gedanken durch, was sie sagen wollte und wusste doch, dass es keine Strategie geben würde. Was sie zu sagen hatte, würde sie einfach und ohne Umschweife darlegen.

Jetzt stand Minerva auf dem Balkon und sah in den sonnigen Nachmittag. Um sich abzulenken, holte sie sich ein Buch aus der Bibliothek und machte es sich auf der Terrasse in einem der weißen Korbsessel bequem und begann zu lesen.

Es gelang ihr auch gut, sich für eine ganze Weile auf den Inhalt ihrer Lektüre zu konzentrieren, aber nach und nach schweiften ihre Gedanken ab, nicht in eine bestimmte Richtung, aber doch so, dass sie schließlich das Buch zuklappte und sich entspannt zurücklehnte.

Sie lauschte in die Welt. Für einen unendlich kostbaren Moment fühlte sie sich der Natur ganz nah, dachte sie zurück an die Zeit, in der sie hierher geflüchtet war, wenn die Welt sie mit ihren lauten Tönen zu erdrücken drohte, beinahe wie jetzt...

Wunderbare Ruhe hatte sich über das Land gelegt, nur ab und an das Zirpen einer Grille im Gras oder das Zwitschern eines Vogels. Der Wind ging sacht und trug den Geruch des Meeres mit sich. Wie lange war sie schon nicht mehr am Strand entlanggegangen...

Minerva schloss versonnen die Augen. Wie sie diese Stille liebte. Es schien beinahe, als würde nichts sie erschüttern können, würde sie immer ihren Frieden bewahren können, ganz egal, was sonst in der Welt vor sich ging. Diese Ruhe störte sich nicht an den Gedanken und Ängsten der Menschen, sie war unumstößlich, ewig.

Ein leises Seufzen stahl sich aus Minervas Mund. Wenn sie doch nur auch diese Ruhe finden könnte, wenn doch nur die Sorgen um die Freunde geringer würden, wenn das Glück endlich wieder die Trauer und den Schmerz aufwiegen könnte. Doch noch war es nicht soweit, noch galt es zu kämpfen, zu erklären und auch zu hoffen.

Als die Sonne sich zum Horizont neigte und die Schatten länger wurden, hörte sie leise Stimmen im Garten, die Minerva aufhorchen und angestrengt lauschen ließen.

„Geschafft?", hörte sie Hermines helle Stimme, aus der recht deutlich ein Lachen sprach.

Und dann Severus' dunkles Timbre. „Nein", sagte er in gewohnt spöttischem Ton, „ich könnte jetzt noch ohne weiteres einen Marathonlauf dranhängen."

„Ja natürlich", lachte Hermine auf, „nichts anderes hatte ich angenommen." Und auch Minerva konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln über ihre Züge huschte. Sie legte ihr Buch aus der Hand und erhob sich schließlich, dann trat sie nach vorne an die Balustrade und sah den beiden entgegen.

Ihr einfacher und direkter Umgang miteinander führte Minerva wieder einmal dieses unbewusste und dennoch so tiefe Einvernehmen zwischen Severus und Hermine vor Augen, das ihr schon vor Wochen aufgefallen war und wieder beschlich sie das unangenehme Gefühl, ein Eindringling zu sein, der diese wunderbare Harmonie störte.

Und als sie die beiden so vertraut nebeneinander hergehen und miteinander reden sah, legte Minerva die Hand an die Lippen und wiegte den Kopf. Sie kannte Severus immer als äußerst beherrschten Menschen. Kein Gefühl, das ihn hätte verraten können, nur kühler und distanzierter Umgang mit anderen. Und wie anders erschien er ihr jetzt. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gelöst gesehen, auch wenn er es beständig vor Hermine und sich selbst zu verbergen suchte, sein Ausdruck und seine Haltung verrieten sehr deutlich, dass da etwas war, was er als äußerst angenehm empfand und das er sichtlich genoss.

Minerva wagte gar nicht daran zu denken oder zu spekulieren, wer oder was sein Verhalten ausgelöst haben könnte, sie brauchte es auch gar nicht, sie sah es überdeutlich. Wahrscheinlich war es sich Severus selbst nicht einmal bewusst.

Die Stimmen wurden wieder leiser und Minerva konnte ihrer Unterhaltung nicht mehr folgen. Ihre Augen ruhten auf Hermine, die mit geröteten Wangen und aufmerksamem Blick neben ihm herging. Es war nicht nötig zu hören. Was sie sah genügte, um Minerva in ihrer Annahme zu bestärken. Sie seufzte auf und zog die Brauen zusammen. Wieder einmal machte sie sich Vorwürfe, dass sie Hermine in einer solchen Extremsituation allein gelassen hatte...

Erst sehr viel später würde Minerva erfahren, dass diese junge Frau, die sie wie ein Kind zu beschützen suchte, ihren Weg schon lange gewählt hatte, dass sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, von der sie nichts auf der Welt würde abbringen können und vor allem, dass sie auf keinen Fall mehr eines war, ein Kind.

Im Augenblick aber war Minerva zutiefst erschrocken, da sie mit einer solchen Wendung nicht im Mindesten gerechnet hatte. Vielleicht täuschte sie sich ja und maß dem, was sie meinte zu sehen, viel zu viel Bedeutung bei. Vielleicht war sie auch nur zu empfindlich im Moment und vermutete hinter allem, was sie sah, das Schlimmste. Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Nein, als schlimm würde sie es nicht unbedingt bezeichnen, aber als äußerst Aufsehen erregend und beunruhigend…

Minerva konnte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, denn Hermine hatte sie erspäht und winkte ihr lächelnd zu. Severus hatte im gleichen Augenblick den Kopf gewandt und sah ihr offen entgegen. Das Lachen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und hatte mit einem Mal einer gespannten Aufmerksamkeit Platz gemacht. Minerva hob leise lächelnd die Hand und winkte zurück. Sie nickte sacht und wandte sich ab, um endlich in den Salon zu gehen, wo sie auf Hermine und Severus warten wollte.

Wenige Minuten später waren Hermine und Severus zu ihr ins Zimmer getreten. Minerva reichte Hermine die Hände und zog sie zur Begrüßung herzlich in die Arme.

Dann wandte sie sich an Severus, der mit unbewegter Miene bis zum Kamin gegangen und dort stehengeblieben war.

„Ich freue mich, zu sehen, dass es Ihnen soweit wieder gut geht, Severus", sagte sie.

Severus nickte nur. Er hatte wieder diese Maske aufgesetzt, die Minerva nur zu gut kannte, undurchdringlich und unnahbar wirkte er, nichts kündete mehr von der wunderbaren Gelöstheit, die noch vor wenigen Minuten über seinen Zügen lag.

Sekunden gespannter Stille, die Hermine endlich durchbrach, bevor sie peinlich zu werden drohte.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten, Minerva?", fragte sie leise.

Minerva holte tief Luft, sah vom einen zum anderen und nickte leicht.

„Ja, es gibt Neuigkeiten." Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging durch den Raum.

Hermine und Severus folgten jedem ihrer Schritte mit den Augen.

„Ich kann diesen Aufenthaltsort nicht mehr länger geheim halten", sagte sie leise und blieb stehen.

Sie schwiegen in Erwartung einer Erklärung, für die sich Minerva lange Zeit nahm. Endlich drehte sie sich wieder zu den beiden um und sah Severus in die Augen.

„Ich habe das Ministerium von Ihrem Überleben in Kenntnis gesetzt, Severus."

Es war etwas, das sie so explizit mit ihm nicht besprochen hatte und auch Hermine gegenüber hatte sie nur Andeutungen gemacht. Aber ihn offiziell rehabilitieren zu lassen, davon war nie die Rede gewesen, solange sie nicht sicher war, alles in die Wege geleitet zu haben, das notwendig war, um ihn zu schützen.

Jetzt war richtige Zeitpunkt, es ihnen zu sagen und dennoch sah sie unsicher in die Runde und wusste, sie würde verlieren, wenn sie nicht Acht gab.

Hermines Augen waren geweitet, Severus' Gesicht allerdings verriet keinerlei Regung.

„Und wann werden sie kommen, um mich zu holen?", fragte er spitz, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich mit der Schulter an den Kaminsims.

Minerva kannte diese abweisende Geste nur zu gut. Sie wusste, dass er es als Verrat empfand, was sie getan hatte. Es tat ihr weh und dennoch war sie überzeugt, das Richtige getan zu haben. Sie war sich so sicher, alles war vorbereitet, jetzt musste er nur noch einschlagen.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", begann sie, „Sie verstehen nicht..."

„Oh, ich verstehe nur zu gut." Er lachte ein böses Lachen. „Wir haben also den Spion, den Verräter und Mörder von Dumbledore endlich dingfest gemacht."

Sein Blick streifte für einen Moment Hermine, bevor er wieder auf Minerva gerichtet war, herausfordernd und kühl.

„Haben wir ihn wieder gesund gemacht, damit er in Askaban seine gerechte Strafe absitzen kann... Ruhm auf das Ministerium und seinen Helfern."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie tat einen Schritt in Richtung Kamin, blieb aber dann doch vor einem der hohen Stühle stehen, deren Lehne sie hart umfasste, beinahe so, um sich zu stützen. Und noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Minerva wieder das Wort ergriffen.

„Er war niemals meine Absicht, Sie an das Ministerium zu verraten, Severus."

Er zog die Brauen hoch und lachte.

„Überzeugen Sie mich."

In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass ihr das Ruder aus der Hand laufen würde, dass er sich niemals überzeugen lassen würde.

„Ich habe die Versicherung des Zaubergamots, Ihnen einen fairen Prozess zu gewähren", sagte sie ruhig.

„Ach, gemeinsam in einen Topf geworfen mit den übrigen Anhängern Voldemorts, derer sie habhaft geworden sind. Ja, das nenn ich in der Tat fair."

Minerva schnaufte wütend auf.

„Nein", sagte sie scharf, „dieser Prozess wird losgelöst von den anderen stattfinden."

„Ach", kam sein bissiger Kommentar, „ein Schauprozess also."

„Bei Merlin, Severus!", rief Minerva und rollte mit den Augen. „Wollen Sie es nicht verstehen?"

„Was soll ich denn nicht verstehen, Minerva?", fragte er und seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Wie um alles in der Welt soll es Ihnen denn gelingen, diese Leute davon zu überzeugen, dass alles, was ich getan habe, auf Dumbledores Geheiß geschehen ist?"

Schweigen. So laut, dass es wehtat.

„Dumbledore ist tot", sagte Severus, „und mit ihm alles, was Beweis hätte sein können."

Minerva senkte den Kopf.

„Es wird nicht notwendig sein, auf Dumbledores Wissen zurückzugreifen", sagte sie leise.

Jetzt sah er auf. Er nahm die Arme herunter und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte er lauernd.

Minerva wusste genau, was passieren würde, wenn sie ihm jetzt sagte, dass Harry Potter zu seinen Gunsten aussagen würde.

„Wir haben sehr glaubhafte Zeugen, die für Sie aussagen werden", sagte sie nur.

Severus zog die Brauen hoch und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick an Hermine hängen blieb.

„Zeugen?", fragte gedehnt und setzte belustigt hinzu: „Wen haben Sie ausgegraben?"

Er nahm den Blick von Hermine und versenkte ihn in Minervas Augen.

„Harry Potter." Nun war es heraus. Beinahe angstvoll sah Minerva in seine schwarzen Augen, deren Ausdruck sie sich nicht zu deuten getraute.

Eine Weile herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Schließlich rührte sich Severus.

„Potter?", fragte er tonlos. Er wandte sich ab und trat ans Fenster. Angst sprang in ihm auf, eine Angst, die sich tief in ihn hineingefressen hatte, die er geglaubt hatte, abgelegt zu haben und die doch beständig bei ihm war. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was sie nach oben graben würden. Er hatte es so viele Jahre tief in sich verschlossen. Er wollte es niemanden sehen lassen, lieber würde er sterben. Und die verblassenden Erinnerungen drängten sich schlagartig in sein Gedächtnis zurück.

„Ich will es nicht!", sagte er unvermittelt.

„So", sagte Minerva einigermaßen wütend, „Sie wollen nicht, dass man Ihnen Ihr Leben wiedergibt, sie rehabilitiert?"

Er lachte verächtlich.

„Mein Leben", sagte er nur, „wer will schon so ein Leben?"

„Aber es wird jetzt anders sein!", rief Hermine endlich. Sie konnte Minervas Vorgehen nicht unbedingt gutheißen, aber es erschien ihr doch so logisch und würde ihm eine faire Chance geben, wieder ins Leben zurückzukehren, in ein neues, anderes und hoffentlich besseres Leben.

Severus wandte den Kopf ohne sich umzudrehen und sah sie schweigend an. Für einen Augenblick war aller Spott und alle Bissigkeit aus seinen Zügen gewichen. Leises Weh schlich sich in sein Herz, als er an ihr Gespräch vor Tagen dachte. Er hatte es deutlich gespürt, sie wünschte sich ein Leben für ihn, frei und ehrlich.

„So haben Sie es also über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden", sagte er bissig.

„Es war keine Zeit", rief Minerva empört.

Er wandte sich nicht um, sondern starrte stattdessen in das Halbdunkel der heraufziehenden Nacht.

„Sie haben ja nicht einmal einen Versuch gewagt, mich zu fragen!", sagte er bitter.

„Was hätten Sie getan? Hätten Sie mir zugestimmt?" Minerva Stimme war ruhig und gefasst.

Severus wusste nur zu gut, dass er alles von sich gewiesen hätte, was auch nur im Entferntesten nach Hilfe für ihn ausgesehen hätte. Im Stillen erkannte er Minervas Bemühungen für ihn an, aber trotz allem konnte er nicht aus seiner Haut. So viele Jahre des Misstrauens konnten nicht einfach so weggewischt werden.

Er ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein.

„Es muss eine Genugtuung für Potter sein", sagte er zynisch und obwohl er wusste, dass Harry Potter nie so war, wie er es sich immer eingeredet hatte, beschlich ihn die Furcht, dass er alles, was Severus ihm im vermeintlich letzten Augenblick seines Lebens gegeben hatte, damit er sehen konnte, doch nicht verstanden hatte.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick zurück zu Hermine wanderte. Sie sah ihn nur stumm an und schüttelte leise den Kopf.

„Potter hat bis jetzt geschwiegen", sagte Minerva, „erst als man ihm mitgeteilt hat, dass Sie am Leben sind und…", sie stockte, „…man bemüht ist, Ihnen Ihre Reputation zurückzugeben, hat er sich entschlossen, auszusagen. Potter war es auch, der darauf bestanden hat, diesen Prozess nicht öffentlich stattfinden zulassen..."

Severus senkte die Lider und wandte sich um.

„Wann?", fragte er.

Minerva atmete beinahe auf.

„Sobald Sie dieses Haus verlassen haben und an einen sicheren Ort gebracht worden sind, wird der Termin für die Verhandlung anberaumt."

„Warum verschweigen Sie nicht einfach meinen Aufenthaltsort?", seine Stimme klang hart. „Das sollte doch wohl kein größeres Problem für Sie darstellen."

Minerva überging seine Anspielung.

„Nur unter der Bedingung der Preisgabe dieses Ortes war der Zaubergamot bereit, mir Glauben zu schenken", antwortete sie mäßig verärgert. „Und weil wir nicht wissen, wie viele von Voldemorts ehemaligen Spionen noch im Ministerium tätig sind und Sie an die anderen verraten könnten, sobald sie erfahren, wo Sie sich aufhalten."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich, dass Sie so etwas angedeutet hatten und ich habe Ihnen mein Wort gegeben, hier zu bleiben." Severus lachte amüsiert auf. und jetzt fordern Sie mich auf, zu Gehen…?"

„Es ist nur zu Ihrer Sicherheit, Severus", drang Minerva.

„Immer misstrauisch", sagte er und sah sie an. „Ich bin es auch."

Jetzt war es an Minerva bitter aufzulachen.

„Was glauben Sie, was ich bin", begann sie und trat nah an ihn heran. „Deshalb ist keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sie müssen fort von hier. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob mein… Ihr Geheimnis immer noch ein Geheimnis ist."

Severus zog die linke Braue in die Höhe.

„Wo, haben Sie gedacht, wäre für mich wohl ein sicherer Ort?", fragte er interessiert.

„Malfoy Manor."

Es traf. Severus drückte den Rücken durch und richtete sich kerzengerade auf. Er sah hinüber zu Hermine, der in dem Augenblick, als Minerva diesen Namen genannt hatte, ein leises Keuchen entfuhr. Doch Hermine hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff.

„Meinen Respekt", sagte er und wandte den Blick wieder Minerva zu. „Sie haben mit Lucius Malfoy gesprochen?" Er wartete gar nicht erst Minervas Antwort ab. „Was macht Sie so sicher, dass nicht er mich verraten wird?"

Minerva sah ihm in die Augen. Kein Spott war darin zu lesen, sondern offene Überraschung, von der er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, sie zu verbergen.

„Vertrauen in eine alte Freundschaft", sagte Minerva leise.

Severus senkte den Blick und drehte sich um. Er stützte die Hände auf den Fenstersims und ließ den Kopf auf die Brust sinken.

Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sie auf den Gedanken kommen würde, ihm bei Lucius Malfoy eine Zuflucht zu verschaffen. Sie hatte seinen ehrlichen Respekt, aber Minerva McGonagall war schon immer ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch, dem er mehr als vertrauen konnte.

Was sollte er tun?

Malfoy Manor war zweifelsohne das sicherste Versteck, das man sich wünschen konnte und mit Lucius hatte er einen wirklichen Freund, der ihm noch immer geholfen hatte, wenn es darauf angekommen war.

Dennoch war Severus hin und her gerissen. Einerseits sehnte er sich nach Ruhe, andererseits wollte er nicht als Verräter und Mörder in den Köpfen der Menschen in Erinnerung bleiben, nicht mehr… Aber er wusste auch, dass dafür würde kämpfen müssen, so wie er es immer hatte tun müssen, kämpfen um sein Leben.

Doch er war den Kämpfens müde, er war es so leid…

Still stand er da. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Severus wusste zum ersten Mal nicht, was er wirklich wollte.

Da trat Minerva zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie es in Erwägung ziehen, Severus."

„Ich werde es mir überlegen", sagte er ruhig.

„Wir können es nicht mehr länger geheim halten", drang sie. „Jede Stunde, die wir warten, könnte bekannt werden, dass Sie sich hier aufhalten."

Severus hob den Kopf.

„Ich werde es mir überlegen", antwortete er noch einmal.

Minerva konnte ein Seufzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Doch sie wusste auch, dass kein weiteres Wort ihn zu einer anderen Aussage als dieser hätte bewegen können.

Sie und zog die Hand zurück.

„Ich werde in zwei Tagen wiederkommen…"

„Ich denke, bis dahin habe ich eine Antwort für Sie", sagte er, ohne sich umzusehen.

Minerva fühlte es deutlich, Trotz und Stolz sprachen aus diesen Worten und kaum verhaltener Ärger darüber, dass sie ihn nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte.

Sie nickte resigniert und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Severus und Hermine waren allein. Keiner wagte irgendetwas zu sagen.

Hermine hatte Minerva stumm nachgesehen und auch jetzt, da sich die Tür schon lange hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, starrte sie noch versonnen darauf.

Severus sah verstohlen zu Hermine hinüber und im gleichen Augenblick hatte auch Hermine den Kopf gewandt. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Für einen winzigen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen.

„Wie lange wissen Sie davon?", fragte er barsch.

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst", sagte sie gekränkt.

„Ach." Wieder diese Ironie, die sie so hasste.

„Ich", stammelte sie unsicher, „ich hatte angenommen, Minerva hätte es _Ihnen_ gesagt..."

„Hat sie ja auch", lächelte er böse, „gerade eben."

Hermine sah ihn nur an.

„Und was werden Sie jetzt tun?", fragte sie achtsam.

„Sie lässt mir ja keine andere Wahl…" Hörte sie da einen Anflug von Trotz aus diesen Worten? Hermine sah ihm in die Augen. Wut stieg in ihr auf. Was sollte das? Wollte er etwas aus Stolz und gekränkter Eitelkeit dieses außerordentliche Angebot abschlagen?

„Sie haben eine Wahl", sagte sie grimmig.

Er lachte leise auf.

„Und wofür sollte ich mich entscheiden, Miss Granger?"

Er nahm sie nicht ernst.

„Was wollen Sie denn wirklich?", fragte sie trotzig.

Unzählige Male hatte er gerade darüber nachgedacht. Ja, was wollte er wirklich?

„Das Richtige?" Er tat erstaunt und hatte sich dabei ungewandt. Er sah Hermine jetzt offen in die Augen. Sein Blick tat ihr weh. „Dann sagen _Sie_ es mir auch noch. Sagen _Sie_ mir, was das Richtige für mich ist. Jeder andere scheint es ja zu wissen, nur ich offensichtlich nicht…!"

Seine Worte kränkten sie zutiefst.

„Wollen Sie es wirklich wissen?", fragte sie leise. Sie rührte sich endlich, kam heran und blieb ganz nah vor ihm stehen.

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen und sah auf sie hinab.

„Das Leben", sagte sie und suchte seinen Blick, „das ist das Richtige… das Jetzt und das Morgen… und niemals das Gestern." Und mit diesen Worten überließ sie ihn seinen wilden Gedanken…

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	20. Und wieder Zweifel

**Und wieder Zweifel**

Severus sah Hermine nach, wie sie sich stumm umgewandt hatte und zur Tür hinausgegangen war.

Wie viele Minuten er dastand und ihr nachstarrte, wusste er nicht. Er wusste überhaupt nichts mehr. Er schrak erst aus seiner Starre, als er einen mächtigen Knall hörte, der durch die verlassenen Gänge hallte. Er rührte sich und ging langsam im Zimmer umher. Schließlich blieb er am Kamin stehen. Wie hypnotisiert sah er in die Flammen des Feuers und dachte nach.

Alles, alles was er wollte, lag hier so offen vor ihm. Warum ging er nicht und nahm es sich einfach? Es war eigentlich ganz leicht.

Er schloss die Augen und senkt den Kopf.

Und doch wusste er, wenn er die Hand, die ihm gereicht wurde, nehmen würde, dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. Dieser Schritt, wenn er sich dafür entschied, war ein Schritt in den Kampf, anders zwar als bisher, aber nicht weniger gefährlich.

Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise auf.

Wie lange würde es diesmal dauern? Immer wieder schreckte ihn dieser Gedanke. Er musste sich schon lange nicht mehr fragen, wofür er kämpfen sollte, wenn er es denn wirklich wollte.

Hermines Worte schlichen in seinen Sinn zurück.

‚Für das Heute, das Morgen und nie für das Gestern!', hatte sie gesagt.

Er lachte bitter auf, wandte sich vom Feuer ab und ließ sich auf einen der hohen Stühle fallen. Severus stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte das Gesicht in die Hände.

Er hatte nie nach vorne gesehen, weil er keine Zukunft für sich sah. Er hatte bisher immer nur für das Gestern gelebt, er hatte nur _dafür_ gekämpft. Nur das war ihm vertraut. Er hatte nur in seinen Erinnerungen gelebt. Wie falsch erschien es ihm jetzt. Aber diese Erinnerungen hatten ihn gehalten und ihm seinen Weg gezeigt, und seine Bestimmung, wie er dachte.

Alles war fort, mit einem Mal weggewischt. Jetzt hatte er das, wovon er eigentlich ein Leben lang geträumt hatte, seine Freiheit. Und was wollte er? Wieder in Zwängen leben, die er sich selbst auferlegt hatte.

Warum? Weil es ja so einfach war! Er lachte sich aus. Was war er doch für ein Feigling!

Jetzt, da er alles besser machen konnte, da ihm ein Neuanfang geboten wurde, der phantastischer nicht hätte sein können, jetzt zögerte er. Es war so unfassbar, aber es war Wirklichkeit: Er durfte nur noch für sich selbst kämpfen, wenn ihm auch nicht gefiel, dass Minerva ihn so offen dazu drängte.

Severus rieb sich die Stirn, dann nahm er die Hände herunter und sank zurück.

Er starrte vor sich hin.

Das Richtige!

Er lachte leise auf.

Er hatte in seinem Leben immer das Richtige tun wollen und nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er sich dabei verloren hatte. Dass ihm sein eigenes Leben aus den Händen geglitten war, dass er den Weg verloren hatte, den er ursprünglich hatte gehen wollen. Und Einsamkeit und Unverständnis hatten ihn fortan begleitet.

Severus erhob sich und ging im Zimmer auf und ab.

Jetzt hatte er sein Leben wieder und jetzt war er nicht mehr allein, jetzt gab es Menschen, die ihm beistehen würden, die ihn verstehen würden.

Verstehen… Da war sie wieder, die Angst vor der Offenbarung seiner geheimsten Wünsche und Sehnsüchte, seiner Liebe und seiner Qual.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Wenn Minerva nur ein Wort gesagt hätte!

Nein, er belog sich selbst.

Auch wenn Minerva ihn ins Vertrauen gezogen hätte, würde er nicht anders gehandelt haben. Er hätte nur schon viel früher gesagt, dass er diese Hilfe nicht haben wollte.

Severus blieb am Fenster stehen. Er öffnete es und ließ sich den kühlen Nachtwind ins Gesicht wehen. Sanft streichelte er seine Stirn.

Grübelnd starrte er ins Dunkel.

Wollte er es wirklich nicht?

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Auch wenn er es sich nur ungern eingestand, aber die Hilfe, die Fürsorge, das ehrliche Wohlwollen, das ihm hier entgegengebracht wurde, hatten eine Saite in ihm zum Klingen gebracht. Ganz leise nur, aber zum ersten Mal konnte er sich wirklich vorstellen, in die Welt zurückzugehen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick, vorhin, als er mit Hermine am Strand gelaufen war, hatte er wirklich geglaubt, er könnte dieses Misstrauen und die Zweifel, diese Mutlosigkeit, endlich ablegen, doch jetzt...

Dass es _so_ geschehen sollte… Severus öffnete die Hände und schlang die Arme um den Leib, ihm fröstelte plötzlich in der linden Luft.

Nein, nicht so! Er würde ihnen wieder alles geben müssen, würde sich erklären müssen und sie würden alles ans Licht zerren, was er für so viele Jahre tief im Dunkel gehalten hatte.

Sie würden ihn den Schmerz wieder spüren lassen, die Qualen und die Schuld. Dabei hatte er dafür lange bezahlt und mit Potters Rettung diese Schuld endgültig abgetragen. Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen müssen, sich nicht rechtfertigen… Er wollte… nicht mehr…

Die anfängliche Wut wich jetzt der Verzweiflung. Sie hatte ihn in dem Moment wieder eingeholt, als Minerva ihm ihren Plan eröffnet hatte und sie schlang ihm wieder die Fesseln der Hoffnungslosigkeit um, von denen er ganz zaghaft begonnen hatte, sich endlich zu befreien. Und mit dieser Hoffnungslosigkeit kam die Trauer wieder und die Selbstvorwürfe.

Das Richtige tun. Aber was war das Richtige?

Severus wusste, wer ihm helfen konnte es zu erkennen. Doch hätte er es noch vor wenigen Stunden gewollt, so wies er es jetzt, vor dem Hintergrund der eben gewonnenen Erkenntnisse, strikt von sich. Nein, er brauchte keine Hilfe. Er brauchte sie nicht, niemanden.

Er wandte sich um und ging aus dem Salon zurück in seine eigenes Zimmer. Er warf sich auf das Bett und starrte in die Nacht.

So viele Jahre hatte er sich fremdem Willen gebeugt, hatte er nicht frei für sich und sein Leben entscheiden können, war er Sklave von anderen gewesen. Man hatte ihm immer das Recht abgesprochen, selbst zu bestimmen.

Jetzt sollte es anders sein.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Hermines Gesicht in sein Gedächtnis schob. Er hatte sie angeblafft, hatte ihr unterstellt, dass sie log, hatte sie gekränkt. Er tat es immer wieder, sobald sie ihm auch nur einen Schritt zu nahe kam.

Was war er nur für ein Mensch!

Für gewöhnlich war ihm die Meinung, die andere von ihm haben mochten, egal. Aber das erste Mal überhaupt fragte er sich, wofür _Hermine_ ihn halten konnte.

Severus rollte sich herum.

Wahrscheinlich hielt sie ihn für arrogant und selbstsüchtig, für übertrieben stolz, für halsstarrig, sich der Einsicht verschließend.

Dabei hatte sie ihn wirklich erkannt. Er hatte es aus ihren Augen gelesen, so deutlich. Und sie hatte diese furchtbare Unsicherheit bemerkt, die ihn mit einem Mal befallen hatte. Sie hatte ihn angesehen, als könnte sie in seine Seele sehen, als wüsste sie genau, was er in diesem Augenblick dachte, was er fühlte...

Severus stöhnte auf.

Dabei wollte er in seinem Leben nur ein einziges Mal wirklich das Richtige tun. Und jetzt, da er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, zögerte er.

Und wieder begann er damit, die Menschen, die es gut mit ihm meinten, die vielleicht auch mehr für ihn hätten sein können, von sich zu stoßen.

...

Hermines Schritte waren hektisch. Bloß weg, bloß in die Ruhe zurück, nichts mehr sehen, keine Gedanken an diesen sturen Mann verschwenden, der so gar nicht wusste, was er wollte.

Endlich in ihrem Quartier angekommen, schlug sie die Tür mit einem kräftigen Schwung ins Schloss. Sie genoss das Krachen, das daraufhin durch die Gänge hallte und hoffte sehr, dass er es gehört haben mochte.

Heftig atmend stand sie inmitten des dunklen Raumes. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte Mühe, vor Wut nicht einfach laut aufzuschreien, obwohl sie gehofft hatte, dass der Weg hierher sie etwas beruhigen würde. Doch mit jedem Schritt hatte sie sich jedes seiner Worte noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zurückgerufen.

Er hatte ihr unterstellt zu lügen!

Das war etwas, das sie zutiefst verletzte, wenn ihr seine Reaktion auch durchaus als logisch erschienen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar.

Sie war zornig und wusste dennoch nicht so recht, auf wen sie eigentlich wütend war.

Einerseits konnte sie ja Severus' Reaktion nachempfinden, andererseits empfand sie es als empörend, dass er ihr ein solches Verhalten unterstellte.

Grollend ging sie im Zimmer auf und ab. Sie hätte ihn nie hintergangen. Auch dann nicht, wenn es um sein Leben gegangen wäre. Lügen und Halbwahrheiten, auch wenn sie noch so gut gemeint waren, waren etwas, das Severus Snape nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Hermine schnaufte auf.

Sicher, Minerva hatte Andeutungen gemacht. Doch nie hätte Hermine vermutet, dass ihre Absichten in die dargestellte Richtung gehen sollten. Wenn sie es recht bedachte, war es richtig, was Minerva getan hatte. Nur so konnte man Severus Snape ein Leben schenken, für das es sich zu leben lohnte.

Hermine blieb am Fenster stehen und starrte versonnen in die Dunkelheit.

Sie wusste genau, weshalb Severus zögerte. Vielleicht würde sie in seiner Situation genau so handeln. Vielleicht würde auch sie die gebotene Hilfe zurückweisen, nur um nicht noch einmal allen vergeblich durchlittenen Schmerz der vergangenen Jahre noch einmal durchleben zu müssen.

Dennoch wusste sie genau, dass nichts anderes ihm helfen konnte als genau diese Wahl, vor die Minerva ihn stellte.

Hermine schloss die Augen.

Was war es, das sie in genau diesem Augenblick überfiel? Es war ein Gefühl, das sie so intensiv noch nie empfunden hatte. Unruhe überfiel sie und die Angst, würde er sich gegen Minervas Angebot entscheiden, ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen. Denn eines war sicher, er würde fortgehen…

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und trat vom Fenster zurück.

Nein, es konnte nicht sein. Sicherlich war es nur die bedrückende Furcht vor dem, was geschehen würde, wenn Severus durch die falschen Leute gefunden würde.

Ja, das musste es sein.

Hermine klammerte sich mit einem Mal an die Vorstellung, dass ihm bei Lucius Malfoy ein sicheres Versteck erwarten würde.

Malfoy! Hermine erschauerte bei dem Gedanken an das, was sie in dessen Haus erlebt hatte, was ihr Bellatrix Lestrange angetan hatte, während er daneben gestanden hatte. Sie erinnerte sich genau. Er hatte dagestanden, mit teilnahmslosem Blick und nur bedacht auf sein eigenes Heil…

Sie hatte es verdrängt und dennoch kroch es immer wieder hervor, wie die Schatten der Nacht. Es machte ihr noch immer Angst, daran zu denken, was ihr geschehen war, und jedes Mal dachte sie mit Abscheu an diejenigen, die guthießen, was diese Frau ihr angetan hatte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Irgendwann, so hoffte sie, würden sie auch diese Schatten so tief in sich vergraben, dass sie sie nicht mehr ängstigen konnten.

Lucius Malfoy ein Freund Severus'. Sie konnte es beinahe nicht glauben bei all dem, was sie über ihn im Gedächtnis hatte. Und Severus erschien ihr so anders, jetzt da sie ihn näher kannte.

Hermine setzte ihren Gang im Zimmer fort.

Was dachte sie da nur! Sie kannte ihn überhaupt nicht. Was waren ein paar Wochen im Vergleich zu den vielen Jahren, die sich diese beiden Männer kennen mussten. Und wer weiß, wie viele Kämpfe sie gemeinsam hatten bestehen müssen, die sie so zusammengeschweißt hatten.

Über Hermines Gesicht huschte ein leises Lächeln. Sie musste gerade so intensiv an Harry und Ron denken. Ja, mit diesen beiden verband sie eine Freundschaft, die man durchaus als eisern bezeichnen konnte. Warum sollte es denn nicht auch so bei Severus und Lucius gewesen sein?

Hermine setzte sich aufs Bett.

Auch wenn sie Lucius Malfoy nicht mochte, ihn beinahe hasste, war dessen Haus wohl eine wirklich sichere Zuflucht, die Severus hatte. Und er würde einen Freund wieder sehen.

Sie lehnte sich in die Kissen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Er musste sich dafür entscheiden. Es war die einzig vernünftige Entscheidung, die er treffen konnte, die er treffen _musste_.

Auch wenn sie ihm so gerne dabei behilflich sein wollte, diese Wahl musste Severus ganz allein treffen, und er musste es aus tiefstem Herzen wollen.

Hermine seufzte auf und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Es gab nichts, was sie im Augenblick davon überzeugen konnte, dass Severus den gebotenen Weg einschlagen würde, dass er die gereichte Hand auch wirklich anzunehmen bereit war.

Sie schloss die Augen und dämmerte in einen leisen Schlaf hinüber, der ihr dennoch die erhoffte Erholung versagte.

...

Und noch jemand saß mit seinen Zweifeln allein im Dunkeln und dachte an das vergangene Gespräch, das nicht annähernd so verlaufen war, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

Minerva starrte in das Glas mit Wein, das im Feuerschein rubinrot funkelte, und seufzte leise.

Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Dass er freudig jubelnd mit ihr gehen würde?

Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie hatte immer damit gerechnet, dass Severus nicht unbedingt erfreut sein würde, doch in ihrer Euphorie hatte sie die Gedanken an ein mögliches ‚Nein' immer wieder weggewischt.

Auch wenn die Zweifel jetzt übermächtig in ihr aufstiegen, war sie dennoch davon überzeugt, dass Severus die richtige Entscheidung treffen würde.

Minerva nippte von ihrem Wein.

Er musste sich einfach für das Leben entscheiden, das ihm die Freiheit und seinen Namen zurückgeben würde. Nichts anderes zählte. Sie wusste aber auch, dass es kein leichtes Unterfangen sein würde. Severus würde kämpfen müssen, wie er es noch nie getan hatte, denn er würde jetzt endlich nur für sich kämpfen dürfen.

Minerva beugte sich vor und stellte das Glas sanft auf den Tisch, dann erhob sie sich und trat ans Fenster.

Tief dunkel und still die Nacht, so friedlich und sanft. Ganz anders als die Gedanken, die Minerva bewegten.

Leise Angst überfiel sie. Was, wenn Severus gar nicht mehr wollte, wenn er aufgegeben hatte nach so vielen Jahren?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schob diesen Gedanken energisch beiseite.

‚Nein', dachte sie. Severus war immer stark gewesen. Wie sonst hätte jemand so lange Jahre an zwei Fronten kämpfen können, ohne sich aufzugeben oder selbst verloren zu gehen…

Dennoch schlichen sich herbe Zweifel in Minervas Herz. Was, wenn er es wirklich leid war zu kämpfen?

Minerva wandte sich ab und ging aufgewühlt im Zimmer umher.

Dieses eine Mal noch müsste er kämpfen, nur ein einziges Mal noch und sie hoffte so, dass er sich für diesen letzten Kampf entscheiden würde.

Minerva erschauerte, wenn sie daran dachte, was sein würde, wenn er sich dennoch dagegen entscheiden würde.

Nein, sie wollte diesen Gedanken nicht weiterdenken! Sie schlang die Arme um den Körper und setzte ihren Weg durch das Zimmer fort, langsam und beständig.

Zwei Tage des Wartens. Zwei Tage der Selbstzweifel, ob all das, was sie in die Wege geleitet hatte, auch wirklich richtig gewesen war. Zwei lange Tage, die sie zum Nichtstun verdammt war.

Minerva seufzte.

Sie würde warten müssen und sie würde nichts, was er ihr sagen würde in Frage stellen. Sie würde seine Entscheidung, ganz egal wie sie ausfallen würde, akzeptieren…

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	21. Nie aufgeben!

**Nie aufgeben!**

Hermine erwachte schon vor dem Morgengrauen. Sie hatte die Nacht wenig geschlafen und hatte schließlich entnervt aufgegeben, die nötige Ruhe erzwingen zu wollen. Sie lauschte noch einen Moment in die Stille hinein, dann aber schleuderte sie energisch die Decken beiseite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Die heiße Dusche erfrischte sie nur mäßig und nachdem sie sich angekleidet hatte, warf sie sich den Umhang über und verließ ihr Zimmer. Entschlossen ging sie die Gänge entlang. Sie brauchte frische Luft, einfach um wieder zu sich zu kommen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, um den Ärger, der sich in ihr aufgestaut hatte, wieder loszuwerden. Außerdem wollte sie Severus heute unter gar keinen Umständen über den Weg laufen.

Ein langer Spaziergang würde Wunder wirken, dachte sie.

Zielstrebig führte sie ihr Weg die große Treppe hinunter in den Garten. Und obwohl der Wind kalt und heftig blies, setzte Hermine ihren Spaziergang fort. Nachdem sie aber zweimal schon die Wege abgelaufen war, war sie es schließlich leid, immer wieder die gleichen Bilder sehen zu müssen und sie beschloss, zum Meer zu gehen. Sein Anblick war nie langweilig, war immer anders und vielleicht gelang es ihr dann, den Zorn, den sie immer noch auf Severus hatte, fortzuwischen.

...

Der Himmel war noch immer dunkel. Nur schwer gelang es den Sonnenstrahlen, durch den dichten schweren Wolkenvorhang zu dringen und so blieb der Morgen kühl.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erwachte Severus. Die Narben schmerzten ihn. Es fühlte sich an wie glühende Messer, die ihm zur beständigen Pein in die Haut gestoßen wurden. Die Nacht über hatte er sich herumgeworfen und hatte erst nach langem Ruhe gefunden. Dennoch hatte er schlecht geschlafen und war denkbar unausgeruht.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, zog die Decke über die Schultern und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Der Wind, der durch das geöffnete Fenster fegte, ließ Severus frösteln.

Er hatte gehofft, dass er sie aus dem Kopf verbannen könnte, sie ausschließen, einen kostbaren Augenblick lang, doch kaum dass er erwacht war, schlichen seine Gedanken wieder zum gestrigen Gespräch mit Minerva und Hermine zurück.

Er hatte letzte Nacht lange darüber nachgedacht und trotzdem er alle Möglichkeiten für sich ausgelotet hatte, war er noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Die Situation, in welcher er sich befand, war ihm unangenehm, da er sie in solcher Form nicht kannte. Bisher stand es ihm nicht frei, für sich selbst zu bestimmen. Das hatten immer andere für ihn getan. Nur einmal hatte er entschieden, vor Wochen, in der ‚Heulenden Hütte', die sein vermeintliches Grab werden sollte. Und wenn er es jetzt recht bedachte, war es ein Fehler gewesen. Er hätte ihnen nie geben sollen, was er so eifersüchtig behütete und für so lange Zeit tief in seinem Inneren verschlossen hatte.

Mit einem scharfen Atemzug warf Severus die Decke zurück und erhob sich. Dann ging er ins Badezimmer und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Heiß und erfrischend zugleich rann das Wasser über seine Haut. Er stützte die Hände an die Wand und ließ den Kopf zwischen den Armen hängen.

Immer wieder schlich sich die Furcht in sein Herz. Er wusste jetzt, dass es nicht die Angst davor war, zu kämpfen. Mit dieser Art Angst zu leben, war er gewohnt, es war nicht neu für ihn. Der Kampf hatte zu seinem Leben gehört, seit er denken konnte. Doch es war bisher ein Kampf für andere gewesen, sicher, für eine Sache, die gut und gerecht war, aber doch nie für sich selbst.

Und das ‚für sich selbst kämpfen' brachte eine neue Sorge mit sich. Wenn er daran dachte, stieg heiße Panik in ihm auf, denn er hatte übermächtige Angst davor, genau die Erinnerungen hervorholen zu müssen, die er Potter gegeben hatte. Erinnerungen, die allen sein wahres Gesicht zeigen würden, das er bisher erfolgreich vor allen verborgen hatte. Auch wenn es unwillig geschah, rechnete er es Potter im Stillen hoch an, dass er vor der Welt geschwiegen hatte, dass er Severus in seinem vermeintlichen Tode nicht gedemütigt hatte. Potter hatte verstanden, so hoffte er.

Und wieder musste Severus an Hermine denken. Er wusste, dass Potter mit ihr diese Erinnerungen geteilt hatte.

Severus horchte in sich hinein. Es verwunderte ihn, denn noch vor Wochen wäre er in Zorn darüber ausgebrochen, aber jetzt war es anders: Das Wissen um diese Gedanken hatte ihn Hermine so nahe gebracht wie überhaupt noch nie jemanden vorher. Er hatte es nur zu gerne zugelassen und Hermine hatte ihm, dem Griesgram, dem Zyniker, soviel Verständnis entgegengebracht, dass es ihn selbst verlegen machte. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte und fühlte sich ihr gegenüber auf eine sonderbare Art und Weise hilflos.

Severus richtete sich auf und hob das Gesicht dem Wasser entgegen.

Da war noch etwas, das er nicht bestimmen konnte, das sich um sein Herz legte und ihn auf recht angenehme Weise unruhig werden ließ, jedes Mal, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war.

Ein kleiner frecher Gedanke schoss durch seinen Kopf und als er ihn erkannte, schob er ihn empört von sich. Es konnte nicht sein... Er bildete es sich gewiss nur ein.

Severus senkte den Kopf und schraubte entschlossen die Hähne zu. Er griff sich ein Handtuch und rubbelte sich trocken. Dann nahm er das Salbentöpfchen, das ihm Hermine gegeben hatte vom Waschtisch und öffnete es. Vorsichtig trug er den Balsam auf die verblassenden Narben auf. Insgeheim wünschte er sich Hermines sanfte Hände zurück, die diese Aufgabe bisher übernommen hatten.

Severus sah in den Spiegel. Ein Gesicht, das ihm müde daraus entgegenblickte, noch immer abgehärmt, dunkle Augen. Er sah die tiefen Schrammen, die über seinen Körper liefen und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein leises Seufzen über die Lippen kam. Schließlich wandte er sich ab.

Als er sich angekleidet hatte, trat er ans Fenster und sah in den trüben Tag hinaus. Es würde heute nicht mehr schön werden. Die Wolken waren dunkler als noch vor einer halben Stunde und der Wind brachte den Geruch von Regen mit.

Obwohl ihm fröstelte, schloss er das Fenster nicht.

Die Ursprünglichkeit und Wildheit der Landschaft hier mit ihren kargen Hügeln, dem unbeständigen Wetter, dem Wind, schenkten ihm eine Ruhe, von der er längst geglaubt hatte, sie nie mehr wieder zu finden.

Die letzten Tage und Wochen hatte er sich in dieser Ruhe gewiegt, hatte gehofft, sie für immer leben zu dürfen. Er hatte die Gedanken an sein Weiterleben zuerst nicht fassen können. Wie viele Zweifel und Ängste hatte er ausgestanden und sich dann doch ganz zaghaft darauf eingelassen.

Und wofür?

Immer öfter hatte er sich in den langen Nächten hier diese Frage gestellt. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu den gemeinsamen Gesprächen, in denen er Hermine mehr als einmal vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte, als diese ihm so unverblümt die Antwort auf diese Frage gab.

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Sie wurde nicht müde, ihm die Hand zu reichen. Und was tat er? Er schlug sie immer wieder aus.

Severus senkte den Kopf. Wie lange würde noch sie versuchen, ihn hinüberzuziehen? Wann würde sie es schließlich aufgeben?

Und wieder überfielen ihn die Erinnerungen an Lily, und wieder sah er ihr Gesicht, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Warum nur konnte er nicht aus seiner Haut? Warum quälte er sich so?

Dabei wäre es ganz einfach, es zu ändern, so leicht, sich für einen neuen Weg zu entscheiden. Ein Weg, der ihn endgültig wegbringen würde von dieser Vergangenheit, die er so hasste. Mühevoll würde er sein und steinig. Und trotzdem, obwohl er in seinem Leben nie den leichten Weg gewählt hatte, wollte er diese Mühen jetzt nicht mehr auf sich nehmen. Er war müde, müde zu kämpfen, müde, sich auf ewig zu rechtfertigen...

Severus schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

Auch wenn er mit Minervas Handlungsweise, über seinen Kopf hinweg zu beschließen und anzuordnen, nicht einverstanden war, wusste er dennoch, dass sie es gut mit ihm meinte.

Er hob die Lider. Ja, er würde sich entscheiden, bis morgen, und sie würde seine Entscheidung respektieren müssen.

Er wandte sich um und ging hinaus auf die Terrasse. An der Balustrade blieb er stehen und stütze die Hände auf.

Er sah hinaus in die graue Welt. Der Wind blies kalt und die Wolken zogen dunkel und schnell über den Himmel. Es würde bald regnen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte von seinen Gedanken hinunter in den Garten, wo Hermine langsam und bedächtig die Wege entlangging. Schließlich lenkte sie ihre Schritte auf den Weg, den sie schon gemeinsam viele Male gegangen waren.

Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie so früh unterwegs sein würde und schon gar nicht bei diesem Wetter. Er kam gar nicht auf die Idee, dass es Hermine nur seinetwegen umtrieb. Was Severus aber spürte, war sein schlechtes Gewissen, das ihn mit einem Mal plagte.

Er wusste, dass er sie verletzt hatte und auch wenn er es von sich wies, weil es ihm zu weich erschien, verspürte er den Drang, sich bei ihr dafür entschuldigen zu müssen.

Was er aber noch nicht wusste war, dass er den halben Tag brauchen würde, bevor er sich endlich dazu entschloss, ihr nachzugehen.

...

Der Wind frischte merklich auf, er blies feine Tropfen in ihr Gesicht, es wurde richtig kalt. Von fern grollte Donner, ab und an erhellte ein Blitz die aufgewühlte See und obwohl es erst Nachmittag war, meinte man, die Dämmerung setzte ein, so dunkel wurde es auf einmal.

Hermine rutschte endlich von dem großen Stein, auf dem sie die ganze Zeit über gesessen und in die Wellen gestarrt hatte. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich auf den Heimweg machte. Vielleicht gelangte sie noch trocken zurück...

Der Spaziergang und die Ruhe hatten ihr gut getan, ihr Zorn war nahezu verraucht und sie sehnte sich jetzt nach einer Tasse heißen Tees und nach einem Platz am Kamin.

Der Weg zurück war beschwerlich. Der Wind blies heftig und zerrte an ihr, und hatte Hermine gehofft, einigermaßen trocken anzukommen, gab sie diese Hoffnung jetzt seufzend auf.

Die Regenschleier nahmen ihr die Sicht. Eisig schlug ihr der Wind entgegen. Hermine zog die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und ging mit gesenktem Kopf so schnell es die vom Wasser überspülten Wege zuließen.

Endlich sah sie die Silhouette von McGonagall Hall, das sich stolz vor dem dunklen Himmel abhob, über den grelle Blitze zuckten.

Hermine schritt weiter aus und betrat schließlich den Garten.

Und da traf es sie wie ein Schlag... Sie hatte die flüchtige Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt und war dennoch nicht schnell genug gewesen. Sie wurde grob gepackt und mit festem Griff legten sich raue Finger um ihren Hals. Unmöglich, Alarm zu schlagen.

Ihre Hand fuhr an ihren Zauberstab, doch noch bevor sie ihn hätte erreichen können, wurde ihr der Arm brutal auf den Rücken gebogen.

Hermine verzerrte schmerzvoll das Gesicht und brachte statt eines Schreies nur ein atemloses Gurgeln zustande. Sie wagte nicht, sich zu rühren.

Sie fühlte heißen Atem an ihrer Wange und hörte eine heisere Stimme, die ihr zuraunte: „Wen haben wir denn hier? Ist das nicht die Kleine, die wir schon in Malfoys Haus als Gast haben begrüßen dürfen?"

Freudloses hämisches Lachen antwortete ihm und Hermine erkannte fünf in Schwarz gekleidete Männer, die jetzt zu ihrem Anführer getreten waren. Ihre Gesichter waren hinter altbekannten Masken verborgen.

Sie hatten sie also gefunden! Sie waren verraten worden, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Die Furcht sprang in Hermine auf und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihrer Kehle ein tiefes Stöhnen entrang.

„Eigentlich solltest du jetzt schreien so laut du kannst, mein Täubchen", sagte einer der Vermummten und beugte sich so nah zu ihr, dass sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten, „denn wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, wirst du keine Kraft mehr haben, auch nur ein einziges Wort zu flüstern."

„Still!", herrschte ein anderer. „Du wirst uns noch mit deinem Geschrei verraten!"

Ein überhebliches Lachen und eine prompte höhnische Antwort: „Was willst du? Hast du es nicht gesehen? Die Alte ist wieder fort. Sie sind nur zu viert. Ohne die beiden Hausdiener nur zwei." Er wies zu Hermine. „Diese da haben wir schon. Es wird ein Kinderspiel..."

Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie hatten sie beobachtet. Wie lange wohl schon? Wie sonst konnten sie wissen, dass Minerva wieder gegangen war?

Minerva! Hermine fiel siedendheiß ein, was sie ihr versprochen hatte. Nämlich ihren Patronus zu schicken, sollten sie in Gefahr geraten...

„Meinst du also, es wird ein Kinderspiel?", antwortete eine tiefe Stimme aus der Dunkelheit und holte Hermine aus ihren wirren Gedanken.

Die Männer fuhren herum und rissen die Zauberstäbe in die Höhe. Atemlose Stille.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte Severus gehört, aber gesehen hatte sie ihn noch nicht. Und aus den Reaktionen der Angreifer schloss sie, dass auch diese Severus noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

„Zeig dich, Snape!", schrie es hinter ihr.

„Lass sie los!" Severus' Stimme war ruhig.

Ein böses Lachen antwortete ihm und mit einem entschiedenen „Nein!" verstärkte sich der Griff um Hermines Hals, so sehr, dass sie meinte, ersticken zu müssen. Sie wand sich, in der Hoffnung, freizukommen, doch vergeblich. Jede Bewegung verstärkte nur noch mehr den Druck auf ihrer Kehle.

„Komm schon, hol sie dir, Verräter!" Ein gehässiges Lachen begleitete diese Worte.

Dann ging alles rasend schnell.

Ein grüner Blitz, wie aus dem Nichts, schoss auf sie zu.

Erschrocken schloss Hermine die Augen und in dem Moment, als er ihren Peiniger traf, wurde Hermine von diesem weggeschleudert. Sie schlug hart auf den Kiesweg auf und blieb für einen Augenblick wie benommen liegen. Keuchend und gierig die Luft in ihre Lungen ziehend kam sie auf die Knie.

Sie nahm gerade noch wahr, wie die übrigen Männer auseinanderstoben und im Garten hinter Hecken und Bäumen Schutz suchten. Von der Balustrade aus sah sie Thomas, der ihnen Flüche nachschickte und Severus Zeit verschaffte, um zu Hermine zu gelangen. Ohne Umschweife riss er sie hoch und zerrte sie unsanft mit sich, bis zu einer Nische unter der Treppe des Altans, in der eine Tür eingelassen war, die Hermine noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Severus stieß die Tür auf und schubste Hermine in den Gang dahinter.

„Warte hier!", sagte er bestimmt und noch bevor Hermine protestieren konnte, war er schon wieder im Dunkel verschwunden.

Heftig atmend stand sie im Finstern und lauschte dem Kampf draußen im Garten. Heisere Schreie, höhnische Worte und mit Hass gesprochene Flüche.

Nein! Sie würde nicht warten, bis alles vorbei sein würde! Sie würde sich rächen wollen für all das, was ihr in Malfoys Haus angetan worden war. Sie hatte den Todesser erkannt und unbändige Wut stieg in ihr auf.

Entschlossen umfasste sie ihren Zauberstab und trat ins Freie.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie die Lage erfasste. Zwei der lagen Männer am Boden. Sie rührten sich nicht mehr.

Vorsichtig ging sie an der Mauer entlang.

Bildfetzen, durch Blitze stroboskopartig in Szene gesetzt. In diesem Licht sah Hermine flüchtig, wie einer der Todesser mit weiten Schritten die Treppe empor stürmte, auf der gerade noch Thomas gestanden hatte. Von dort oben würde er sicher einen guten Ausblick haben und es würde ihm ein Leichtes sein, seinen Widersachern nahezu unantastbar entgegenzutreten. Wenn es ihm gelang, hinaufzukommen, würden Severus und Thomas chancenlos sein...

Hermine sprang aus dem Schutz der Mauer und schleuderte ihm mit all dem Hass, der sich in ihrem Herzen gesammelt hatte, einen ‚Stupor' nach. Er traf den völlig überraschten Mann mitten in den Rücken. Er kam nicht einmal dazu, sich umzuwenden. Er sank zu Boden und blieb reglos auf der Treppe liegen.

Hermine ballte siegessicher die Faust und sah sich um.

Severus' Stimme hallte durch die Dämmerung und den heraufziehenden Sturm und sein Fluch fällte den nächsten Todesser.

Dann war es still.

War es vorbei?

Hermine rannte in den Garten zurück, um nach Severus zu suchen.

Leichtsinn!

Überrascht hob sie die Hand, doch sie war nicht schnell genug...

Unerträglicher Schmerz, der Hermine in dem Moment durchdrang, als der Fluch sie traf. Sie sank auf die Knie und presste stöhnend die Hände auf ihr Gesicht. Warmes Blut rann über ihre Finger.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte sie nicht Acht gegeben. Sie hatte den Mann nicht gesehen, der hinter der großen Eiche im Garten hervorgetreten war.

Nur noch am Rande nahm sie wahr, wie ein grüner Blitz aus Severus' Zauberstab den Todesser vor ihr niederstreckte.

War es jetzt vorbei?

Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr halten und fiel zu Boden. Nur noch ein schwacher Schimmer vor ihren Augen, das Tosen in ihrem Kopf wurde lauter und dann war es mit einem Mal vorbei. Wunderbare Stille breitete sich aus. Nur leise Stimmen um sie her.

Sie fühlte eine warme Hand an ihrer Wange. Mühevoll hob sie die Lider und sah in vertraute Gesichter, die ihr besorgt entgegensahen.

„Alles in Ordnung", hörte sie Severus sagen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob er es zu ihr oder zu Thomas gesagt hatte, aber es war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Hermine lächelte leise und schloss die Augen.

Müdigkeit überfiel sie, nahm ihr für den Augenblick den Schmerz und versprach ihr verlockende Ruhe. Sie fühlte sich emporgehoben.

Die Spannung fiel von ihr ab und erschöpft ließ sie den Kopf sinken. Sie konnte nicht mehr, sie gab der Ohnmacht nach und erlösende Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein.

...

„Hermine!"

Sie hörte es wie von fern.

„Wachen Sie auf!"

Sie wollte es nicht hören. Warum konnten sie sie nicht in Ruhe lassen? Sie wollte nur noch ein wenig ausruhen. Doch sie wurde geschüttelt, sie hörte wieder die bekannte und verzweifelt klingende Stimme.

„Wachen Sie auf!"

Erst jetzt formte sich die verschwommene Welt vor ihren Augen wieder zu Bildern. Hermine sah zunehmend klarer. Zuerst noch sah sie sich orientierungslos um.

Sie lag auf ihrem Bett. Severus musste sie herein getragen haben, als sie vom Fluch getroffen niedergesunken war. Mary saß über sie gebeugt und rüttelte sie heftig.

Hermine erinnerte sich schlagartig.

„Ich bin wach", rief sie überlaut.

Mary atmete erleichtert auf und ließ sie los.

Hermine war vollkommen durcheinander. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihre Hand fuhr an die Stirn, wo ein langer Riss vom Haaransatz über die rechte Braue bis zur Mitte der Wange führte. Das Blut war schon angetrocknet und ein paar Haarsträhnen waren daran festgeklebt.

Hermine setzte sich auf und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Es ist vorbei", flüsterte Mary und legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter, ganz so, als müsse sie sie beschwichtigen.

Hermine schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

„Er hat gesagt, ich soll nicht weggehen.", sagte Mary, „ich soll bei Ihnen bleiben, bis..."

Hermines Atem ging schnell.

„Bis was...?", fragte sie.

Mary schwieg einen Augenblick zu lang.

„Wo ist er?", drängte Hermine und Unruhe beschlich sie.

„Sie haben die Toten weggebracht", fuhr Mary fort, ohne Hermines Frage zu beantworten.

„MARY", herrschte Hermine und Mary sah sie still an.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Hermine jetzt milder.

„Er ist weggegangen."

„Hat er gesagt, wohin er gehen will?"

Mary schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat gesagt, Sie sollen sich keine Sorgen machen. Es würde alles gut werden, wenn er weg ist."

Hermines Herz zog sich zusammen.

Wenn er weg ist!

Was dachte er sich nur!

Sie sprang auf und rannte, ohne auf Marys Rufen zu achten, hinaus.

Sie wusste genau, wo sie suchen musste.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	22. Verloren und gewonnen

**Verloren und gewonnen **

Gehetzt lief Hermine durch die Gänge, bis sie endlich ins Freie trat, in den Sturm zurück. Wind schlug ihr kalt entgegen und mit ihm eisiger Regen, der schmerzhaft war, wie feine Nadelstiche auf der Haut. Doch Hermine spürte es nicht. Sie lief durch die Dunkelheit, die Treppe hinunter, durch den Garten. Nur einen Moment noch blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. Der Regen fiel in dichten Schleiern, der Wind peitschte ihn über das Land. Seine Wasser sammelten sich zu Rinnsalen und überspülten die Wege. Grelle Blitze zuckten in der Ferne, Donner grollte dunkel und laut.

Schwer atmend stand sie da. Nur ein Gedanke trieb durch ihren Geist.  
Was wollte sie?  
Kein klares Bild!  
Immer noch Zweifel?

Hermine horchte tief in sich hinein.

Keine Zweifel mehr, nur noch Angst - um ihn. Sie hatten gekämpft und sie hatten gewonnen - für den Augenblick, der für ihn immer nur dieser eine, der letzte Augenblick bleiben sollte. Er wollte es beenden. Sie wusste jetzt, er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen und er hätte es auch nicht, hätte sich nie gerettet, wäre Hermine nicht gewesen. Nur für sie hatte er es getan...

Hermines Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Jetzt endlich konnte sie die Gefühle einordnen, die wieder in ihr aufstiegen. Jetzt endlich wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. Die Sinne wollten ihr vergehen und dennoch wurde es ihr klar, sie war verzweifelt, rasend - unmöglich zu beschreiben, was in diesem Augenblick in ihr vorging...

Und Hermine lief endlich los, unbändige Angst im Herzen, die sie beinahe auffraß. Ihre Füße fanden ganz allein den Weg und doch schien ihr gerade dieser Weg nahezu unendlich. Sie lief, ohne sich umzudrehen, lief der einen Angst davon, nur um vielleicht der anderen mit bangem Herzen zu begegnen.

Atemlos blieb sie stehen und sah sich suchend um.

Da war er, vom Blitz erhellt!

Er stand auf der Klippe hoch über dem aufgewühlten Meer, Wind zerrte an ihm, so dass er Mühe hatte, aufrecht zu stehen. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als wäre er in tiefes Nachdenken versunken.

„Nein!", gellte ihr hilfloser Schrei durch den aufziehenden Sturm und das ohrenbetäubende Tosen der Brandung.

Er wandte den Kopf, ohne ihn zu heben und funkelte sie an.

„Lass mich allein!" Der Wind riss die Worte von seinen Lippen.

„Ich werde nicht gehen!" Hermine schrie es gegen den Sturm.

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen!"

„Du lässt es mich ja nicht einmal versuchen!"

„Was hätte das jetzt noch für einen Sinn?"

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. Wut stieg in ihr auf.

„Um dir endlich dein Leben wiederzugeben?"

Er lachte freudlos auf.

„Was denn für ein Leben?", schleuderte er ihr entgegen. „Wer will schon _so_ ein Leben? Hast du vergessen, was gerade noch war?"

„Nein", schrie sie, „habe ich nicht."

„Dann merk es dir gut, es wird wahrscheinlich immer so sein!" Seine Stimme klang bitter. „Da wo ich bin, wird nie Frieden sein."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

Severus' Atem ging schwer, er schloss die Augen und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, doch Hermine verstand ihn selbst durch das wütende Schreien des Meeres hindurch und durch den Wind, der die Worte aufzufressen schien.

„Gibt es denn gar nichts, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt?", rief sie ihm zu.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und starrte in die Ferne. Der Wind warf ihn beinahe um.

„Das glaube ich nicht!" Was für ein verbohrter Mensch!

Er wandte den Kopf und sah sie wild an.

„Es gibt nichts!", schrie er ihr durch den Sturm entgegen.

„Du willst nicht!", rief sie zornig.

„Ich habe es gewollt, immer!", schrie er zurück. „Es ist einfach zu spät! Geh endlich. Las mich allein."

„Oh nein! Es ist niemals zu spät!"

Er lachte höhnisch und sah sie böse an. Er war über die Maßen misstrauisch. Und doch, hier gab es keine Lügen mehr, kein Verstecken der wahren Gesinnung... Aber er hatte es nie anders gelernt, er würde sich immer schützen und, wenn er es nicht schon getan hatte, seine Gedanken nie mehr preisgeben. Nie mehr!

Er würde jetzt den Schlussstrich ziehen, endgültig.

Das Herz tat ihm weh.

Dabei hatte er es immer erträumt - eine Hand, die ihm gereicht wurde, die ihn mit sich zog, zurück in das Leben. Wie gerne hätte er sich leiten lassen...

Trotz stieg in ihm auf.

Es war lachhaft! Was wollte er denn? Einfach nur Ruhe... Ruhe...!

Doch heute hatte ihm das Leben wieder einmal gezeigt, dass es kein Ausruhen für ihn gab, und dass er weiterkämpfen musste, wahrscheinlich sein restliches Leben lang. Aber er war es leid zu kämpfen, er war unendlich müde...

Wenn sie doch nur gehen wollte!

„Träum weiter", schleuderte er ihr zornig entgegen.

„_Ich_ mag vielleicht träumen, aber _Du_ bist nie aufgewacht!" Sie war so wütend, dass sich ihre Stimme fast überschlug. „Mach doch endlich die Augen auf!"

„Ich habe nie etwas anderes getan!"

„Aber du hast nicht gesehen!" Hermine breitete die Arme aus. „Wie kann sich jemand zwanzig Jahre lang in Selbstmitleid ergehen?"

Er blitzte sie böse an.

„Verschwinde endlich!"

Hermine ließ nicht locker.

„Für wen hättest du denn leben wollen?", schrie sie ihn an. „Für Lily Potter?"

„Sei still!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals, ihre Pulse flogen.

„Wenn sie dich wirklich geliebt hätte, dann hätte sie um dich gekämpft!"

Severus verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht. Wie oft hatte er sich diese Frage selbst schon gestellt. Und wie oft hatte er sich um die Antwort gedrückt, ja sich sogar selbst belogen, immer wieder. Er hatte es immer gewusst und wollte es doch nicht sehen, nicht wahrhaben...

Ein Moment des Schweigens. Nur das Heulen des Windes und die wilde See, die springflutartig an die Steilküste schlug, wo in hohen Fontänen das Wasser zu feinem Nebel zerstäubte.

Sie wollte es nicht, aber er ließ Hermine keine Wahl.

„Wenn du es nicht sehen willst, dann spring doch", funkelte sie ihn an, „dann schleich dich doch fort. Mach ein Ende!" Sie kämpfte die Tränen mühevoll nieder. „Geh und schenk Voldemort und allen anderen, die nicht sehen wollen, doch noch den Sieg!"

Er stand ganz still und sah in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen blitzten ihm entgegen.

Ihre Augen...

Nur ein Schritt!

Sein Herz raste, sein Atem ging schnell.

Ein Schritt!

Keine Zweifel mehr, kein Zögern. Er wusste es jetzt, er erkannte es endlich.

Nur ein Schritt!

Er war entschlossen, ihn zu tun.

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und alles, was er im ersten Augenblick seiner Rettung gedacht hatte, floss in seinen Sinn zurück.

Nur ein Schritt!

Er taumelte beinahe als er ihn tat und Hermine zu sich in die Arme riss.

Er drückte sie fest an sich. Ja, er _war _blind gewesen, so viele Jahre. Er hatte sich gepeinigt und gequält, er hatte sich beständig selbst belogen und bestraft.

Wofür?

Für einen Traum?

Er schloss die Augen.

Für einen Traum!

Was er _jetzt_ erlebte, war Wirklichkeit, war echt und ehrlich, und es war für ihn, ganz allein.

Er hatte es endlich erkannt: Sie war damals zurückgekommen, _sie_ hatte ihn nicht vergessen. Er fühlte wieder die sanfte Berührung ihrer Hand an seiner Wange. Und auch jetzt war sie gekommen, hatte ihn gesucht. Sie hatte genau gewusst, wo sie ihn finden musste. Sie hatte ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Severus öffnete die Augen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er würde ihre Hand nicht wegschlagen, nie mehr...

Der Regen peitschte über das Land, der Wind schlug ihnen hart entgegen, sie waren längst bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Doch sie spürten es nicht. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Sie hielten sich fest umklammert, entschlossen, nie wieder loszulassen. Der atemlose Kuss, in dem sie versanken, ließ sie alles um sie her vergessen.

Als sie endlich wieder Atem schöpften, sahen sie sich nur an. Sie fühlten sich mit einem Mal so lebendig. Ihre Gefühle waren aufgepeitscht und doch gab es nichts schöneres, als sich ihnen bedingungslos hinzugeben.

Hermine schloss die Augen und einen Moment später fanden sie sich auf McGonagall Hall wieder. Ein helles Feuer loderte im Kamin, das sie mit seiner Wärme wohlig umschlang.

Severus neigte das Haupt und legte seine Stirn an die Hermines. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, ihr beider Atem ging schnell. Beieinander zu sein war alles, was sie jetzt wollten... Hatten sie bisher dieses Gefühl empört von sich gewiesen, so drängte es jetzt mächtig hervor und ließ sie wissen, dass sie es sich wünschten, so sehr, dass es beinahe wehtat.

Severus legte seine Hände an Hermines Nacken. Mit den Daumen strich er sanft über ihren Hals und ihre Wangen. Hermine schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in seine Hände.

Sie fühlte, wie er sachte den Riss auf ihrer Haut nachzeichnete. Ein leise gesprochener Satz, dessen Worte Hermine nicht verstand und es schmerzte nicht mehr. Er strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn und küsste sie dahin, wo nicht einmal mehr eine Narbe zurückgeblieben war.

Ein Gefühl, das er so noch nie erlebt hatte, bemächtigte sich Severus'. Und er wusste jetzt, dass es nur Hermine war, die dieses Gefühl in ihm hervorrufen konnte.

Dennoch zögerte er.

Hermine spürte sehr deutlich seine Zurückhaltung. Sie hob die Lider und sah ihm in die Augen. So dunkel waren sie noch nie gewesen. Ein Beben lief durch ihren Körper, Schauer zogen über ihre Haut. Er musste es spüren.

Sie küsste seine Lippen. „Ich will es auch", flüsterte sie in seinen Mund.

Beinahe ungläubig sah er sie an. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er wiegte den Kopf und schluckte schwer.

„Ich möchte es nicht, aber...", sagte er mühevoll beherrscht, „...aber ich werde dir wehtun."

Hermine lächelte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kannst du nicht."

Severus schloss die Augen. Noch nie so gefühlt... alles was er sich wünschte... sollte es jetzt in Erfüllung gehen? Hatte er jemanden gefunden, der alles mit ihm teilen könnte? Warum zweifelte er denn noch? Warum konnte er sich nicht hingeben? Er wollte es so. Diese junge Frau verstand ihn wie ihn noch nie jemand vorher verstanden hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr zweifeln. Er wollte leben, so sehr...

Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Dann schob er sie sachte von sich und begann, ganz langsam, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Er strich den nassen Stoff über ihre Schultern und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten.

Seine Hände waren warm und sanft, als sie über ihren Hals und ihre Schultern wanderten, die Arme entlang hinunter bis zu ihren Händen. Er umfasste Hermines Handgelenke und hob ihre Arme hoch über ihren Kopf. Hermine schloss die Augen und genoss seine Zärtlichkeit, fühlte, wie unendlich sanft seine Hände an ihren Armen nach unten strichen, über ihre Achseln, die Flanken entlang bis zu ihren Hüften, wo er den Rand ihres Hemdchens ergriff, es ihr über den Kopf streifte und fallen ließ.

Hermine ließ die Arme sinken und öffnete die Augen. Sie wollte sehen, sie wollte mit allen Sinnen genießen, nicht einen Augenblick verlieren.

Severus sah sie nur an. Sie war schön, sie war hinreißend. Er schüttelte leise den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Hastig schlang er die Arme um sie und presste sie an sich. Er musste sie fühlen, immer wieder. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, musste sie riechen, sie schmecken. Unglaublich und so wunderbar.

Er strich ihre Locken zur Seite und küsste ihren Nacken, ihre Halsbeuge. Sie fühlte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut, über die wohlige Schauer jagten. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken nach unten, den Hosenbund entlang nach vorne. Er kniete nieder, löste ihren Gürtel und streifte ihr die Jeans mitsamt dem Höschen ab. Er hielt ihre Fersen und Hermine schlüpfte aus den Schuhen. Sie tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, noch näher... immer näher.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ihr Atem ging heftig, ein klein wenig Verlegenheit stieg in ihr auf, als sie so vor ihm stand.

Er hatte sie gespürt, ihre plötzliche Unsicherheit.

Seine Hände strichen ihre Beine hinauf, über den Po nach vorne und jedem Strich seiner Hände folgte ein sachter Kuss, über ihren Bauch, die Brüste, den Hals.

„Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst", flüsterte er. Sein Atem streichelte sie sanft.

Hermine senkte den Kopf; sie sahen sich in die Augen und sie wusste, sie musste keine Angst haben. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung schon lange getroffen.

„Ich habe keine Angst", sagte sie leise.

Ganz langsam knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf und schlang ihre warmen Arme um seinen Körper, der eiskalt war und feucht vom Regen und von den durchnässten Kleidern.

Severus schloss die Augen, ihre Wärme durchströmte ihn, ließ ihn beinahe den Verstand verlieren, so unglaublich empfand er, was geschah.

Er fing ihre Hände ein, führte sie an seine Lippen und küsste sie. Dann löste er sich von ihr und streifte sich hastig die Kleider ab.

Für einen Moment standen sie sich regungslos gegenüber. Da war so viel, was sie jetzt verstanden, kein einziges Wort war nötig, nur sehen und wissen.

Severus zog sie in die Arme. Ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder und es war, als schenkten sie sich mit diesem Kuss neue Kraft, neue Energie und neues Leben.

Hermine spürte seine Erregung, seinen Penis, der hart gegen ihre Hüfte drückte und sie fühlte, wie sich dabei ihr Schoß wohlig zusammenzog. Sie spürte seine Hände, die sich sachte zwischen ihre Schenkel schoben und seine Finger, die fordernd in ihre heiße Scham drangen. Mit sanften Strichen verteilte er ihren Saft über ihre Klitoris. Es war ein so wonniges Gefühl, das Hermine unvermittelt mit sich riss und sie leise in seinen Mund stöhnen ließ.

Severus beugte sich, er nahm Hermine hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Sachte ließ er sie darauf nieder und setzte sich zu ihr.

Hermine rückte zu ihm, hob die Hände und strich über sein Gesicht, ganz vorsichtig und sanft. Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss ihre Wärme. Er fühlte, wie sie über seine Schultern strich und jedem sachten Strich der Hände ihre Lippen folgen ließ. Ihr Mund wanderte sanft über seinen Hals, die Schultern, die Brust. Wohlige Schauer flossen über seine Haut. Er öffnete die Augen. Er wollte sehen, kein Dunkel mehr.

Er schwang die Beine auf das Bett und saß ihr gegenüber. Hermine sah ihn an und ließ ihre Hände weiterwandern. Doch Severus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und hielt sie fest. Ihr Widerstand war wild und doch vergebens, denn er gab sie nicht wieder frei. Ein amüsiert - empörter Blick in seine Augen und ein heftiges Beben durchlief ihren Körper. Er hatte sie noch nie so angesehen. Hermine gab bereitwillig auf und Severus führte ihre Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr. Seine Zunge strich warm über ihre Brüste und umkoste sanft ihre Brustwarzen, die hart und steil aufgerichtet waren. Er zog sie spielerisch zwischen die Zähne und entlockte Hermine einen leisen Schmerzenschrei. Sie ließ ihn los und lehnte sich in seine Umarmung. Die Lust überrollte sie. Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte: Seine Hände sanft und warm, sein Atem heiß auf ihrer Haut, seine Lippen weich, auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schoß.

Hermine fühlte sich in die Kissen gedrängt. Sie gab ihm nach und lehnte sich zurück. Severus drückte ihr die Beine auseinander, schob langsam die Hände unter ihren Po und hob sie sich ihm entgegen. Dann versenkte er die Zunge in ihrer Scham und kostete von ihrem Saft.

Noch nie hatte sie so empfunden. Es gab jetzt nichts mehr, was sie erkennen ließ, dass die Welt da draußen noch existierte. Es gab nur noch sie beide, bedingungslos und ehrlich. Ein wunderbarer Augenblick, den sie genoss wie bisher nichts in ihrem Leben.

Hermine stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, um zu sehen, keinen Augenblick zu verlieren. Sie stöhnte laut auf. Immer wieder strich und küsste er über ihr geschwollenes Knötchen und entlockte Hermine leise Schreie. Die Gefühle überschwemmten ihren Geist und Hermine ließ sich schwer atmend zurückfallen, die Finger in die Laken gekrallt.

Wunderbarer Sinnenreiz, der sich machtvoll auf Severus übertrug und seine Lust immens steigerte. Hermines Hitze raubte ihm beinahe den Verstand. Seine Küsse wurden fordernder, seine Bisse fester, bis er schließlich die eigene Erregung kaum mehr im Zaum halten konnte. Er ließ ab und legte den Kopf auf ihre Brust. Für einen Moment schienen sie beide zu verschnaufen.

Doch dann suchte sein Mund den ihren und der Kuss, den sie sich schenkten, raubte ihnen endgültig alle Beherrschung.

Seine Finger drangen in ihre feuchte Vulva, immer wieder, rhythmisch und hart. Hermine wand sich wohlig. Sie drängte sich an ihn und stöhnte laut. Er richtete sich auf und sie sahen sich an. Wilde Glut und Leidenschaft...

Er umfasste fest ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich. Nicht einen Moment ließen sie sich aus den Augen. Ihr beider Atem ging laut, ihre Haut glänzte im weichen Licht.

Für einen Augenblick massierte er ganz sanft ihre kleine Perle, und als Hermine es beinahe nicht mehr auszuhalten schien, drang er mit einem einzigen kraftvollen Stoß in sie ein.

Einen unendlich wunderbaren Moment verharrte er in ihr und genoss ihre Enge, ihre Hitze, ihre Nähe. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihn in sich spürte. Es war ein Gefühl, das ihr endgültig den Rest der Unsicherheit nahm, die sie bisher noch immer verspürt hatte. Sie schlang Arme und Beine um ihn und zog ihn fest an sich.

Nie mehr loslassen.

Sie sahen es in ihren Augen und wussten, sie gehörten sich. Ein sanfter Kuss unterstrich die Nähe, die sie sich schenkten und die sie auszukosten gedachten, so lange es nur möglich war. Nicht einer schloss die Augen, beinahe angstvoll sogen die den Anblick des jeweils anderen auf, sich beständig versichernd, das das, was sie jetzt erlebten, nicht nur ein Traum war - ein Traum, der wunderbarer nicht hätte sein können. Sie mussten es sich gegenseitig spüren lassen, mussten selbst spüren, dass sie lebten, dass alles, was gerade noch war und was jetzt kam, unvergesslich in ihren Geist gebrannt sein würde.

Ihre Bewegungen waren langsam und sanft, doch bald schon steigerte sich ihre Erregung, ihr Atem ging heftiger, und seine Stöße, die Hermine leise stöhnend auffing, wurden härter. Und mit jedem dieser Stöße, mit denen er sich immer wieder tief und kraftvoll in sie brachte, schob er die Erinnerung an sein altes Leben von sich und zog das neue leidenschaftlich zu sich heran. Ja, er tat ihr weh, doch es war ein geringer Schmerz, den Hermine nur zu bereitwillig ertrug, weil sie wusste, dass es Teil des Weges zurück ins Leben war und den ersten ungestümen Schritt tat sie mit ihm gemeinsam. Sie wollte es so sehr...

Ihre Bewegungen wurden haltloser, leidenschaftlicher. Atemlos sahen sie sich in die Augen, vergessen die Welt um sie her. Es gab nur noch diesen wunderbar berauschenden Augenblick für sie beide. Mit jeder Faser ihrer Körper nahmen sie die Eindrücke tief in sich auf, sie würden sie nie vergessen.

Er zog sie hoch und riss sie in die Arme. Vor Wonne trunkene Küsse, sanfte Hände, vollkommene Einheit. Hermine warf den Kopf zurück und Severus' Lippen strichen sanft über ihren Hals hinunter zu ihren Brüsten, die er mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen bedeckte. In Schmerz und Lust vereint stöhnte sie auf und steigerte Severus' Erregung um ein Vielfaches. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar, neigte den Kopf und sah ihm in die glühenden Augen.

Ein beinahe roher Kuss, hemmungslos und dennoch süß. Sie ergaben sich vollkommen der Leidenschaft. Keine Zurückhaltung mehr, nur noch Lust, pur und wild, harte, ungestüme Stöße, wohliger Schmerz, lautes Ächzen.

In einer heißen Woge der Lust, die über sie beide hinwegrollte, löste sich endlich die Spannung, die sich so unerträglich wunderbar in ihnen aufgebaut hatte und mit dem tiefen Stöhnen, mit welchem sich Severus in sie ergoss, zog er Hermine machtvoll mit sich. Sie wiegten sich im unendlichen Gleichklang ihrer Körper und mit ihnen ihrer Sinne und Gefühle. Alles schien so vollkommen, so unfassbar, der Augenblick so wunderbar. Wenn sie gekonnt hätten, sie hätten ihn für immer festgehalten.

Schwer atmend sanken sie zurück in die Kissen. Selbst jetzt hielten sie sich fest umschlungen, als wollten sie einander nicht mehr loslassen. Und als er es endlich wagte, sich aus ihr zurückzuziehen, suchten sie die gegenseitige Nähe, rückten sie unwillkürlich wieder zusammen.

Severus zog das Laken über sie beide und legte den Arm ganz vorsichtig um Hermine. Ein so wohliges Gefühl durchströmte ihn.

Hermine schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung und lauschte seinem Atem, der sanft ihr Haar streichelte. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog sie an die Brust. Er sollte sie nicht loslassen, nicht heute Nacht. Und als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, drückte Severus Hermine fester an sich. Er wollte sie immer festhalten...

Ein letzter, unendlich sanfter Kuss. Und obwohl die Müdigkeit beinahe übermächtig war, wollten sie sich dem Schlaf nicht hingeben. Viel zu frisch die Eindrücke der letzten Stunden, viel zu aufregend und neu das, was sie gerade eben miteinander erlebt hatten und dessen Nachhall sie noch immer festhielt.

Nur ganz allmählich kamen sie zur Ruhe. Still genossen sie das Beisammensein, die Nähe, die sie leise wiegte und ihnen Sicherheit gab. Es lag so viel Übereinstimmung in dem, was sie fühlten oder dachten. Und selbst, wenn sie nicht für immer zueinander finden würden, gäbe es nichts, das ihnen diese Sicherheit je wieder nehmen könnte

Sie lauschten in die heraufziehende Nacht und dem Sturm, der draußen tobte. Und so sehr sie sich auch mühten, wach zu bleiben, mussten sie dennoch der Erschöpfung, die sie mit sich zog, Tribut zollen. Sie schliefen endlich ein.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	23. Neu und doch vertraut

**Neu und doch vertraut**

Ein hellgrauer Schimmer am Horizont kündigte den Sonnenaufgang an. Wie ein seidenes weißes Kleid lag Nebel über dem Land und löste sich nur zögerlich auf. Die Wolken zogen schnell und bleigrau über den Himmel. Sie gaben ab und an ein Stück blauen Himmels frei, durch das die Sonne blitzte und der Welt für einen kurzen Moment den Glanz zurückgab, den der Sturm ihr genommen zu haben schien. Dennoch schaffte sie es nicht, die Kühle der Nacht, die sich über das ganze Land gelegt hatte, zu vertreiben.

Es war schon hell, als Severus erwachte. Hinter geschlossenen Lidern nahm er wahr, dass der Tag schon angebrochen war. Dennoch mochte er die Augen noch nicht öffnen. Er wollte die Ruhe, die sich sanft wie eine Decke über sie gebreitet hatte, noch einen kostbaren Augenblick lang genießen. Ganz still lag er da und lauschte in den erwachenden Morgen. Obwohl der Sturm weitergezogen war, blies der Wind noch immer heftig und heulte, wenn er um das Gemäuer strich. Leiser Vogelgesang mischte sich mit dem Rauschen der Bäume draußen vor dem Fenster. Noch immer war das Tosen des Meeres bis hierher zu hören.

Als Hermine sich mit einem leisen Schnaufen an ihn schmiegte, öffnete Severus schließlich doch die Augen. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und ganz vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, legte er den Arm um sie.

Er fühlte ihren warmen Körper an dem seinen, fühlte ihr Haar, das ihn kitzelte und sich in weichen Wellen um ihre Schultern legte.

Ein Schauer floss über Severus' Haut, sein Atem ging schneller, seine Gedanken schienen sich zu überschlagen. Ein Gefühl, das er für immer verloren geglaubt hatte, drängte in sein Herz. Und es erfüllte ihn zum ersten Mal nicht mit Trauer und Schmerz, wenn er sich darauf einließ. Zum ersten Mal empfand er wirkliche Freude, frei von jeglicher Schuld, die sein Herz schwer machte.

Er horchte tief in sich hinein.

Noch immer konnte er es kaum glauben!

Sollte es wirklich sein?

War es ihm endlich gelungen, sein altes Leben zu begraben und konnte er sich auf das neue, mit all seinen Ängsten, mit all seiner Ungewissheit und mit seiner unbestimmten Zukunft einlassen?

Durfte er diese Zukunft jetzt selbst schreiben?

Konnte er endlich frei wählen?

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Ganz leise und vorsichtig begann er zu hoffen. Dieses neue Leben erschien ihm jetzt, trotz der anstehenden Verhandlung, nicht mehr dunkel wie zu anfangs. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie das Urteil, das sie über ihn fällen würden, ausfiel, er würde dafür kämpfen. Auch wenn er unbändige Angst davor hatte, für dieses neue Leben würde er jetzt sogar in Kauf nehmen, sich offenbaren zu müssen.

Severus schob diesen Gedanken fürs Erste beiseite. Er wollte erst dann wieder darüber nachdenken, wenn es wirklich soweit war.

Er wandte den Kopf und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Die Wolken gaben endlich den Himmel frei und die Sonnenstrahlen fluteten warm in den Raum. Die Wassertropfen am Fenster brachen ihr Licht und erstrahlten in feinem Glanz. Staubteilchen tanzten durch die Luft.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Eine wundervolle Ruhe, eine wunderbare Welt, in die sie ihn gebracht und gesundgemacht hatten und in der er zu sich selbst gefunden hatte.

Sein Unmut auf Minerva und ihre Idee, ihn bei Lucius unterzubringen, bis alle Gefahr gebannt war, schwand. Wenn er ehrlich war, fand er diese Idee sogar hervorragend. Seine Sicherheit war garantiert, denn er würde sich auf den alten Freund hundertprozentig verlassen können...

Severus wusste endlich, was er wollte. Er hob die Lider und sah auf Hermine hinab. Ihr Kopf ruhte still auf seiner Brust, ihr Atem ging leise und gleichmäßig und streichelte ihn sanft. Ihr feines Profil strahlte im weichen Licht der Morgensonne.

Ein nie gekannter Schauer von Zärtlichkeit überlief ihn, als er sie so sah. Sie wirkte so zart und zerbrechlich und war doch so stark und unbeugsam.

Unwillkürlich strich er die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach.

Mit einem leisen, unendlich wohligen Seufzen öffnete Hermine die Augen. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

Jedes Wort wäre eines zuviel gewesen. Da gab es nur schweigendes Verstehen, keine Verlegenheit, keine Scham. Ein freimütiges Lächeln, das ihre Augen erstrahlen ließ, umspielte ihren Mund.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie leise.

Über Severus' Gesicht huschte ein leiser Schatten.

„Du fragst, wie es _mir_ geht?", sagte er und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Dabei sollte _ich_ dich fragen."

Hermine strich über die tiefen Narben auf seiner Brust.

„Wie viele Wochen habe ich an nichts anderes denken können als an das", sagte sie leise.

Severus spürte wieder ihre sanften Hände. Er hatte manches Mal davon geträumt, hatte sich nach ihrer Gesellschaft gesehnt, nach ihrer Wärme. Auch wenn er es bewusst nie wahrgenommen hatte, sie hatte ihm Kraft gegeben vom ersten Augenblick an.

Er nahm ihre Rechte und führte sie an seinen Mund.

„Es ging mir nie besser", sagte er und küsste ihre Handfläche.

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wie in Fetzen schoben sich die Bilder der letzten Nacht vor ihren Geist. Sie sah ihn, vom Blitz erleuchtet, bereit, seinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten, weil er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, dass es sich wiederholte, dass jemand durch seine bloße Anwesenheit in Gefahr geriet.

Hermine erschauerte, wenn sie daran dachte, was sie ihm alles gesagt hatte. Und dennoch war sie unendlich froh, dass sie es getan hatte.

Sie wusste, dass er sich letzte Nacht für das Leben entschieden hatte, auch wenn er dafür wieder würde kämpfen müssen. Sie hoffte, es würde nur noch ein einziges Mal sein müssen...

Hermine hob die Lider und sah in seine Augen. Zum ersten Mal sahen sie ihr offen entgegen. Da war kein Schleier mehr, der ihren Ausdruck verbarg. Sie waren so sehr Spiegel seiner Seele, wie sie es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. So viel Befreiung lag in seinem Blick, soviel Ruhe, dass ihr beinahe angst wurde.

Unruhe schlich sich in ihren Geist.

„Geh zu ihm", sagte sie und hoffte, dass er das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Ihr Herz pochte so laut, dass sie meinte, er müsse es hören. „Bitte geh zu Lucius Malfoy."

Severus sah sie nur an. Er wusste genau, was sie bewegte und es rührte ihn an, dass sie sich noch immer Gedanken um sein Seelenheil machte.

„Du musst mich nicht bitten, Hermine", sagte er. „Ich habe mich längst entschieden."

Ihre Augen waren so dunkel, so voller Zweifel.

„Wann?", fragte sie leise.

Severus senkte die Lider. Einmal mehr war es ihre einfache Frage, die ihn stumm werden ließ. In diesem einen Wort lag so viel Wissen. Er musste darauf eigentlich gar nicht antworten, denn Hermine kannte die Antwort schon längst.

Doch wie oft war er den Antworten auf solche Fragen ausgewichen, hatte sich feige zurückgezogen... Dieses Mal wollte er ehrlich sein, zu sich selbst und zu Hermine. Sie hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet, hatte ihn gezwungen zu sehen, was er immer von sich geschoben hatte. Sie hatte ihn in eine neue Welt zurückgeholt. Die alte wollte er jetzt für immer hinter sich lassen.

Severus lauschte in sich hinein. Alles was er wollte lag vor ihm. Und er wusste auch, er konnte es nur gewinnen, wenn er ehrlich war.

Er sah sie wieder an.

„Gestern", sagte er rau, „als du gesagt hast, ich solle springen..."

Hermine lächelte leise. Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Wärst du gesprungen?", flüsterte sie. Ihr Atem streichelte ihn sanft.

Severus schwieg. Es dauerte lange, bis er diese Frage beantwortete.

„Ja, ich wäre...", sagte er heiser.

Hermine sah ihm still in die Augen und in einer stummen Übereinkunft schienen beide gemeinsam beschlossen zu haben, nie wieder darüber zu reden.

Severus legte die Arme um ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich. Hermine schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung und schloss die Augen.

Ein Gefühl, so neu und aufregend und doch so vertraut, drängte sich in ihr Herz. Es sagte ihr, dass es nichts gab, was sie lieber wollte, als bei ihm zu sein. Hermine wusste es jetzt gewiss, sie liebte ihn.

Sie zog die Brauen zusammen. Auch wenn sie es sich wie nichts anderes auf der Welt wünschte, aber sie würde es ihm nie sagen...

Er hatte sich für einen neuen Weg entschieden. Er sollte ihn endlich frei, und ohne Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen, gehen können. Hermine beschlich leise Angst. Wie gerne ginge sie mit ihm, doch sie wollte ihn nicht binden. Er sollte sich nicht für sie aufgeben, das sollte er für niemanden mehr tun müssen.

Hermine kämpfte die starken Emotionen nieder, die ihr Herz so heftig schlagen ließen, dass es beinahe wehtat. Er sollte es nicht merken...

„Ich habe Minerva versprechen müssen, ihr meinen Patronus zu schicken, sollten wir in Gefahr geraten", sagte sie leise gegen seine Brust und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Und, hast du es getan?", fragte er.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht, als...", sie wandte verlegen den Kopf.

Severus strich ihr eine wilde Locke aus der Stirn und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder dem seinen zu. Er hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Nun", sagte er leise lächelnd, „dann sollten wir es jetzt tun."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich erstaunt.

„Weshalb?"

„Um ihr von dem Überfall zu erzählen", sagte er, „und um uns in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Aber alles ist gut. Sie sind tot", protestierte Hermine.

Severus sah sie lange an.

„Einen hätten wir noch", sagte er dann. „Sein Glück nur, dass _du_ ihn getroffen hast", setzte er lächelnd hinzu.

Einen Moment lang sah Hermine ihn verständnislos an.

Ja, der Mann an der Treppe, erinnerte sie sich, sie hatte ihn nur geschockt.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Hermine.

„Gehen wir und geben Minerva bescheid", sagte Severus.

„Aber es ist doch vorbei, oder...?", fragte sie unsicher.

Severus schob sie von sich und setzte sich auf. Dann schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und erhob sich.

„Nein", sagte er und begann, seine Sachen vom Boden aufzulesen. Er hätte es leichter mit einem Zauberspruch getan, doch für den Augenblick musste er sich von seinen nagenden Gedanken über ihre Sicherheit ablenken.

Hermine sah ihm eine Weile zu. Als er ihrer beider Kleidung schließlich mit einem leisen Zauberspruch in Ordnung gebracht und über die Lehne des Sofas geworfen hatte, fragte sie tonlos: „Du hast ihn gefragt?"

Er wandte sich um und sah sie an. Er spürte so deutlich ihre Angst.

„Ich habe ihn gehen lassen", sagte er leise.

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Aber warum?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Damit er seinen Freunden berichten kann...", antwortete er, „damit er ihnen sagen kann, dass wir ihre Absichten kennen, ihren Plan durchschaut haben. Damit seine Freunde ihm gegenüber Verdacht schöpfen, er hätte sie verraten, denn warum sonst sollte er als einziger zurückkommen. Ich hab ihn gehen lassen, um Zweitracht zu säen", und als er sah, dass sich Hermines Augen überrascht weiteten, fügte er hinzu: „Diese fünf Männer waren nur die Vorhut, die etwas zu mutig geworden ist."

Doch Hermines Angst legte sich nicht, auch wenn sie spürte, dass er alles tat, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Woher weißt du das?"

Severus schwieg und Hermine senkte beschämt die Lider. Wie konnte sie es vergessen. Die Jahre bei Voldemort hatten Severus geprägt, er wusste genau, wie Todesser vorgehen würden.

Schließlich hob sie den Kopf und sah in seine Augen.

„Aber jetzt sind wir gewarnt", begann sie erst noch zaghaft, doch mit jedem ihrer Worte gewann ihre Stimme an Kraft, „jetzt können sie uns nicht mehr überraschen. Mit ein wenig Glück haben wir noch ein paar Stunden. Das wird genügen, um Hilfe zu holen oder fortzugehen."

Severus zog eine Braue in die Höhe. Hermine fühlte sich für einen Moment an den Unterricht bei ihm erinnert. Es war eine ihr so vertraute Geste. Immer wenn er über eine Antwort länger als einen Augenblick nachdenken musste, ließ er dieses Mienenspiel sehen und versetzte damit alle Schüler in unruhige Erwartung, wie seine Reaktion wohl ausfallen würde. Und genauso fühlte sich Hermine im jetzt.

„Was für eine überaus kluge Antwort", sagte er mit einem fast unmerklichen Lächeln und reichte ihr die Hand. Hermine gab das Lächeln zurück. Sie warf die Decken zur Seite, nahm seine Hand und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Wollen hoffen, dass du Recht hast." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie in die Arme und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Dann schob er sie von sich, ohne sie loszulassen und sah sie an.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine leise und sah misstrauisch an sich herunter.

Erst jetzt wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie beide nackt im Raum standen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn jetzt jemand hereinkäme...

Severus fing ihren Blick ein und sagte ernst: „Ich wollte mich nur davon überzeugen, dass es wirklich wahr ist." Dann zog er sie mit sich ins Badezimmer.

Sinnlich und erfrischend zugleich. Und als schenkte ihnen das Wasser seine ganze Kraft, gab ihnen dieses gemeinsame Bad ihre Lebendigkeit zurück, spülte es alle ihre Zweifel fort und verlieh ihnen neue Energie. Nur eine Weile noch beisammen sein, so nah und innig, wie sie es vielleicht nie mehr sein konnten...

Nur unwillig lösten sie sich voneinander, um dem Tag und seinen Ängsten entgegenzutreten und doch war es genau das, wofür sie sich entschieden hatten.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	24. Machtlos für nur einen Augenblick

**Machtlos für nur einen Augenblick**

Der Gewittersturm tobte auch auf Hogwarts über das Land. Er peitschte die Wasser des Sees auf, bog die Bäume und riss ihnen die Blätter von den Zweigen. Regenschleier hüllten das Land ein und ließen es fast ganz im Regengrau verschwinden.

Minerva nahm all dies kaum wahr, sie saß in ihrem Arbeitszimmer, das sie seit gestern Abend nicht mehr verlassen hatte. Die Gedanken an ihr Gespräch mit Severus hatten sie umgetrieben, ihr keine Ruhe gelassen. Nur zu warten, ohne etwas tun zu können, raubte ihr den Verstand. Sie musste sich zerstreuen und deshalb war sie wieder in ihr Büro zurückgekehrt, um zu arbeiten. Die Arbeit hatte sie immer abgelenkt und ihr die Ruhe gebracht, die sie brauchte, um wieder klar denken zu können.

Doch auch an Minerva McGonagall gingen die Tage der Unsicherheit und der kleinen und großen Kämpfe nicht spurlos vorüber. Sie hatte die Nacht über gearbeitet und war, trotz aller Anstrengung, wach zu bleiben, schließlich doch noch eingeschlafen. Über ihren Schriften zusammengesunken, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt, schlief sie einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Sie wusste nicht, was es war, das sie weckte, aber vollkommen übermüdet hob sie schließlich die Lider, rückte die Brille gerade und sah sich irritiert nach dem Störenfried um.

Es war dämmrig. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es früher Morgen war.

Steif richtete sie sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Da, wieder das Geräusch!

Minerva wandte den Kopf.

Es war mehr ein Schatten als eine feste Gestalt, was Minerva wahrnahm. Bei genauerem Hinsehen, erkannte sie eine Eule, die auf dem Fensterbrett saß und mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheiben klopfte.

Plötzlich war Minerva hellwach. Alle Müdigkeit schien wie weggewischt. Sie erhob sich so hastig, dass der hohe schwere Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, beinahe nach hinten umkippte, als sie ihn fortstieß. Er neigte sich gefährlich, kippte dann aber wieder zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Minerva am Fenster. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl öffnete sie es und die Eule flog mit leisem Flügelschlag ins Zimmer. Sie setzte sich auf den Kaminsims und wartete. Ihre Bernsteinaugen schienen im Halbdunkel zu leuchten. Minerva trat heran und entriss ihr hastig die Botschaft, die sie trug. Sie starrte einen Augenblick auf das Siegel, mit dem der Brief verschlossen war. Mit leise zitternden Händen brach sie es und faltete das Pergament auseinander. Sie las die wenigen Worte, die darauf geschrieben waren:

_Sie wurden verraten!_

_L. Malfoy_

Minerva schloss die Augen und der Brief entfiel ihren Händen. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Sie krallte die Finger in die Lehne des Stuhles und hielt sich krampfhaft daran fest.

Für einen unendlich lang erscheinenden Augenblick fühlte Minerva sich verloren, fühlte sich, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie wieder klar denken konnte.

Sie waren verraten worden!

Wer konnte es gewesen sein? Und woher hatte gerade Lucius Malfoy diese Information?

Einen Augenblick überlegte Minerva und kam wieder einmal zu der Überzeugung, dass die Idee, Malfoy mit seinen ausgeprägten Kontakten zu einem Verbündeten im Kampf für Severus' Freiheit zu machen, eine ihrer besten gewesen war. Malfoys Freundschaft zu Severus würde diesen retten und mit Severus Hermine.

Trotz allem gab es jetzt keine Zeit zu verlieren. Egal, wer sie verraten haben mochte, sie musste Kingsley und die Weasleys verständigen. Und ganz gleich, wie Severus' Entscheidung auch ausfallen würde, sie würden ihn und Hermine von McGonagall Hall wegbringen. Jetzt galt es einfach nur zu handeln - überlegt zu handeln.

Minerva dachte angestrengt nach. Ja, sie würde zuerst Kingsley kontaktieren und ihm mitteilen, dass in den Reihen des Ministeriums ein Verräter weilte.

Sie hob das Pergament, das ihr im ersten ungläubigen Schreck entfallen war, vom Boden auf. Sie faltete es fein säuberlich zusammen und steckte es ihn ihr Gewand.

Dann ging sie zum Kamin.

Minerva zögerte nicht eine Sekunde. Sie warf das Pulver in die Flammen und trat entschlossen hinein.

Es hatte nicht den Anschein, als wäre Kingsley Shacklebolt sonderlich überrascht, sie aus seinem Kamin treten zu sehen. Daran, dass Minerva in letzter Zeit des Öfteren diesen Weg wählte, um ihm einen Besuch abzustatten, hatte er sich gewöhnt, daher maß er ihrem Auftreten für einen Moment keine größere Beachtung mehr bei. Er saß ruhig an seinem Schreibtisch, über seine Schriften gebeugt. Auch er hatte die letzten Nächte kaum geschlafen und die Müdigkeit forderte auch von ihm die Ruhe ein, die er sich seit Tagen schon verweigerte.

Als er aber Minerva mit bestürztem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Kamin treten sah, wurde er hellwach und erhob sich hastig.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er besorgt, ging zu ihr und geleitete sie an seinen Schreibtisch.

Minerva hielt sich nicht auf.

„Du hast einen Verräter unter deinen Leuten", sagte sie außer Atem.

Kingsley zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Was lässt dich zu dieser Annahme kommen?", fragte er und bot Minerva an, auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen.

Minerva zog Malfoys Brief aus ihrem Umhang und reichte ihm Kingsley, dann sank sie kraftlos auf den ihr angebotenen Platz.

Kingsley entfaltete das Pergament und las. Er warf es mit Schwung auf den Tisch und setzte sich langsam.

„Ich habe es immer geahnt", begann er, „aber alles war so vage und undurchsichtig." Er stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, dann sah er wieder auf und Minerva in die Augen.

„Ich habe da schon einen Verdacht", seufzte er. „Ich hätte gleich reinen Tisch machen sollen, als man mich zum Minister berufen hat..." Er erhob sich wieder und ging im Raum auf und ab. „Wir werden Lucius Malfoy bei Gelegenheit fragen, wer der Spion in unseren Reihen ist, nur um sicher zu gehen..." Er blieb stehen. „Aber jetzt sollten wir Arthur und Molly herholen."

Minervas Gedanken überschlugen sich.

„Sind wir denn genug?", fragte sie leise. „Wir wissen ja gar nichts, Kingsley..." Und wie zu sich selbst sagte sie: „Ich erwarte Severus' Antwort erst heute Abend und für Morgen früh ist der Termin im Ministerium anberaumt..." Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und starrte vor sich hin. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so hilflos. Ihre Gedanken wollten sich einfach nicht ordnen.

„Wir müssen sie herausholen, Kingsley", drang sie und sah auf, „so schnell es nur geht."

Shacklebolt kam heran. Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht.

„Wir werden ihnen helfen, Minerva", sagte er beruhigend. „Und außerdem denke ich, dass du die beiden nicht unterschätzen solltest", setzte er mit einem leisen Lächeln hinzu. „Sie werden sich schon zu wehren wissen. So hilflos sind sie nun auch wieder nicht."

Minerva schnaufte auf und schenke ihm einen dankbaren Blick.

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Ich vergesse immer, dass ich es mit den wohl fähigsten Zauberern zu tun habe, die mir in den letzten Jahren untergekommen sind", sagte sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln und erhob sich. „Vielleicht ist ja auch noch gar nichts passiert", versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen.

Kingsley nickte ihr zu und sagte: „Holen wir also Arthur und Molly."

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Weasleys traten aus dem Kamin in Kingsleys Büro hinein.

„Was ist?", fragten sie wie aus einem Munde, als sie Minervas besorgte Miene sahen.

Kingsley reichte ihnen Malfoys Brief und sagte: „Wir haben einen Verräter unter uns, Arthur."

Ein kurzer Blick auf das Pergament und ein Seufzen aus Mollys Mund.

„Bei Merlin, wir sollten uns sofort aufmachen und ihnen beistehen", rief sie.

Arthur legte seiner Frau beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Es gilt jetzt, überlegt zu handeln und keine Entscheidung zu überstürzen", mahnte er. „Sonst bringen wir nicht nur die beiden, sondern auch noch uns selbst in Gefahr."

Er erntete einen vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Arthur hat Recht", pflichtete Kingsley ihm bei. „Wir dürfen nichts übereilen, denn wenn wir Verräter in unseren Reihen haben, sollten unsere Handlungen sehr bedacht sein. Wir dürfen kein Aufsehen erregen, denn vielleicht werden wir schon lange beobachtet. Ein voreiliger Schritt und alles ist verloren."

Ein kurzes zustimmendes Nicken und ein nachdenkliches Schweigen folgte diesen Worten.

„Minerva", sagte Arthur, „hast du Hermine oder Severus aufgetragen, uns zu informieren, sollte ihnen vielleicht etwas verdächtig vorkommen oder sie... gar überfallen werden?"

‚Natürlich!', fiel es ihr wieder ein. Minervas Miene hellte sich auf.

„Ich habe Hermine das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie mir ihren Patronus schickt, sollten sie in Gefahr geraten", sagte sie. „Sie ist äußerst verlässlich, sie wird es bestimmt tun."

„Nun, dass sie es _nicht_ getan hat, lässt uns hoffen, dass sie sich noch in Sicherheit befinden, auch wenn höchstwahrscheinlich ihr Aufenthaltsort bekannt geworden ist", sagte Arthur sachlich.

„Willst du also warten, bis sie den Patronus schickt?", fragte Molly verständnislos. „Was, wenn sie nicht mehr dazu gekommen ist, uns zu warnen, was, wenn sie sie mitgenommen oder schon getötet haben?" Molly legte die Hand an den Mund, ganz so, als wollte sie die Worte wieder einfangen, die sie gerade gesagt hatte.

Doch es nützte nichts. Sie hingen drohend im Raum und es schien ihnen, als legten sie sich lähmend auf ihren Geist. Kaum ein klarer Gedanke, den sie fassen konnten.

Arthur fasste sich als erster wieder.

„Nun mal doch nicht den Teufel an die Wand, Molly", sagte er beschwichtigend. „Wenn es so wäre, dann hätten wir längst schon etwas davon gehört. Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass Voldemorts Leute so einen Triumph nicht auszukosten gedenken. Hinausposaunen würden sie ihn..."

„Na ich weiß nicht...", zweifelte sie. „Wir können doch jetzt nicht einfach so abwarten!"

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Minerva. „Aber wenn Arthur Recht hat, schenkt es uns vielleicht ein paar kostbare Stunden..." Sie hielt kurz inne, bevor sie weitersprach. „Severus bat sich zwei Tage Bedenkzeit aus. Ich hatte ohnehin vor, heute Abend wieder nach McGonagall Hall zurückzukehren."

„So wird es jetzt eben etwas früher sein", sagte Kingsley, „und wir werden dich selbstverständlich begleiten."

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, ließ ein lauter Knall sie alle aufschrecken.

Sie fuhren herum und starrten voller Bestürzung auf den feinen silbrigen Nebel, der mitten im Raum schwebte und sich nach wenigen Sekunden zu einer Gestalt materialisierte, die sich auf Kingsley Shacklebolts Schreibtisch niederließ.

Minerva krallte die Finger ineinander und schloss für einen Moment voller Panik die Augen. Es war sonderbar, Hermines Stimme durch den Raum klingen zu hören, als der Patronus seine kurze Botschaft preisgab:_ Unser Aufenthaltsort ist seit höchstwahrscheinlich längerer Zeit nicht mehr geheim. Wir wurden gestern Nacht von fünf Männern angegriffen. Einer von ihnen hat überlebt. Wir haben ihn gehen lassen, damit er seinen Leuten erzählen kann, dass wir von ihren Absichten wissen und vorbereitet sein werden, sobald sie es wagen sollten, uns noch einmal anzugreifen. Vielleicht verschafft es die nötige Zeit, McGonagall Hall zu verlassen oder Hilfe herzuholen. Wir sind nicht verletzt..._

Und kaum dass das letzte Wort gesprochen war, löste sich das silberglänzende Abbild des kleinen Otters ganz lautlos in der Luft auf.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte atemloses Schweigen. Sie konnten es kaum glauben. Selbst wenn einer von ihnen jetzt noch letzte Zweifel an Lucius Malfoys Loyalität gehabt hatte, waren sie hiermit endgültig ausgelöscht worden.

„Sie wurden angegriffen", flüsterte Molly entsetzt und auch Minerva konnte ihre Betroffenheit nicht verbergen. Sie wandte sich ab und ging bis zum Kamin. Sie starrte in die kalte Asche. Wieder einmal machte sie sich herbe Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht auf McGonagall Hall geblieben war, um dort Severus' Antwort abzuwarten. Aber sie waren nicht verletzt, das war das Wichtigste.

„War das Hermine Grangers Patronus, Minerva?", riss Kingsley sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Du weißt, wir müssen sicher gehen... Einen Fehler können wir uns nicht erlauben."

Minerva fuhr herum und starrte ihn verwirrt an.

Sie hatte in der Tat Hermines Patronus noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Wie konnte sie nur so nachlässig gewesen sein! Sie hatte Hermine nicht danach gefragt, welche Gestalt ihr Patronus aufwies, selbst dann nicht, als sie sie gebeten hatte, ihr ihn im Falle einer drohenden Gefahr zu schicken.

Endlich rührte sich Molly.

„Das war wirklich Hermines Patronus", sagte sie leise. „Ich kenne seine Gestalt, Ron hat mir davon erzählt."

„Irrst du dich auch nicht?", fragte Minerva atemlos und verschränkte die Finger, in der Hoffnung, ihr plötzliches Zittern damit verbergen zu können.

Molly schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Minerva, ich bin mir ganz sicher."

„Dann können wir davon ausgehen, dass alles der Wahrheit entspricht, was uns der Patronus mitgeteilt hat", sagte Kingsley ruhig.

„Werden sie noch einmal versuchen, sie anzugreifen?", fragte Molly hastig.

Minerva ließ die Hände sinken und atmete tief durch. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken.

„Zumindest wissen wir, dass es ihnen im Moment gut geht", sagte sie einigermaßen erleichtert. „Und auf jeden Fall sind sie gewarnt und lassen sich nicht mehr überraschen."

„Vielleicht haben sie sogar einen zweiten Angriff vereitelt, nur durch ihr bloßes Wissen um die Anwesenheit der Verräter", sagte Arthur. „Eine gute Idee, diesen einen Mann gehen zu lassen."

„Ja wirklich", pflichtete Kingsley ihm bei. „Wollen wir hoffen, dass die Todesser es genau so sehen."

Minerva wiegte den Kopf.

„Möglich wäre es, aber wir können nicht darauf vertrauen, dass es tatsächlich so ist", widersprach sie. „Es ist in jedem Fall besser, wenn wir Severus und Hermine so schnell es uns möglich ist von McGonagall Hall fortbringen." Mit diesen Worten ging sie an den Schreibtisch und griff sich Feder und Papier. Nur einen winzigen Moment überlegte sie, bevor sie schrieb. Es war nicht viel, was auf dem Pergament stand, als sie es schließlich fein säuberlich zusammenrollte.

Als sie fertig war, richtete sie sich auf und wandte sich an Kingsley: „Da wir nicht sicher gehen können, dass unser Fortgehen von hier aus unbemerkt bleibt, schlage ich vor, wir gehen nach Hogwarts. Von dort aus ist es leichter, ungesehen zu verschwinden... Außerdem wartet in meinem Büro eine Eule, der ich eine Botschaft für ihren Herrn mitgeben möchte", und sie ließ den Brief in ihrem Umhang verschwinden.

Minerva sah in die kleine Runde. Entschlossene Gesichter sahen ihr entgegen.

„Gehen wir", sagte sie, „jetzt haben wir wirklich keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	25. Verräter

**Verräter**

Hermine stand ganz still und lauschte ihren eigenen Worten nach, die sie dem Patronus mitgegeben hatte. Dann ließ sie langsam den Arm sinken und sah sich nach Severus um.

„Richtig so?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

Severus schürzte die Lippen.

„Es wird genügen", sagte er knapp.

„Danke", sagte Hermine leicht pikiert. „Dafür, dass es das erste Mal war, dass ich einen Patronus als Boten geschickt habe, könntest du wenigstens sagen, dass es ganz gelungen war."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht.

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet", antwortete er und wandte sich um. „Abgesehen davon wirst du Minerva damit in helle Aufregung versetzen", setzte er hinzu. Einen Augenblick noch sah er Hermine ins Gesicht, dann wandte er sich um und ging zum Fenster. „Es wird nichts geben, was sie jetzt noch davon abhalten könnte, hierher zu kommen und uns in Sicherheit zu bringen."

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah hinaus.

Hermine trat neben ihn.

So sehr sie am Anfang darunter gelitten hatte, so wusste Hermine jetzt, dass sie die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit vermissen würde. Und sie wusste auch, sobald sie von hier weggingen, würde der Kampf beginnen, den Severus so sehr fürchtete.

Hermine legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und noch bevor sie ein Wort sagen konnte, antwortete Severus: „Ich habe mich entschieden, Hermine. Ich werde zu Lucius gehen, ich werde mich der Verhandlung stellen und ich werde ihnen alles sagen, was sie wissen wollen. Es ist also nicht nötig, mich drängen zu wollen."

Obwohl sie sehr leise gesagt waren, klangen diese Worte grob, beinahe abweisend und waren dennoch nicht so gemeint. Im Augenblick stürmte alles wieder auf ihn ein, was er in den letzten Wochen tief in sich vergraben hatte. Die Angst vor dem ungewissen Morgen sprang ihn so unvermittelt an, dass er sie kaum noch zu unterdrücken vermochte. Er wollte Hermine nicht kränken und wusste doch, er hatte es getan. Es tat ihm weh, als sie ihre Hand zurückzog und sich verstimmt abwandte.

„Ich wollte nicht drängen", sagte sie angekratzt, warf sich in einen Sessel am Kamin und starrte in sein Feuer.

Severus blieb am Fenster stehen und senkte den Kopf. Er wusste genau, dass Hermine ihn niemals zu etwas zwingen würde, außer vielleicht über sich selbst nachzudenken. Wenn er daran dachte, schlich sich ein weiches Gefühl in sein Herz. Wie sie ihn verstand. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, so sehr durchschaute.

Und diese kleine, fast zaghafte, Geste von ihr eben raubte ihm beinahe die Beherrschung. Er hätte ihr gern gesagt, dass es nicht so gemeint war, hätte sie gerne in die Arme geschlossen, doch er konnte es einfach nicht.

„Du weißt, wer der Todesser war, den wir haben gehen lassen?", fragte er, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Seine Stimme war leise und dunkel.

Hermine hob fast mechanisch den Kopf. Sie setzte sich kerzengerade auf drückte den Rücken durch.

„Ja", flüsterte sie, „ich weiß es..." Sie hasste es und hatte gehofft, diese Bilder nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, dennoch trieben sie wieder durch ihren Geist, drängten sich Schmerz und Pein in ihr Bewusstsein zurück.

Für eine Sekunde nur drohten die Emotionen wie eine Woge über ihr zusammenzuschlagen, doch dann hatte Hermine sich wieder im Griff. Sie schüttelte die Gedanken an das was ihr geschehen war ab, wandte den Kopf und sah starr in Severus' Gesicht.

Keinen Moment hatte er sie aus den Augen gelassen und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie ihn jetzt überhaupt sah.

„Er ist Rabastan Lestrange", sagte Hermine leise und ihre Pupillen weiteten sich unmerklich. „Er war auch in Lucius Malfoys Haus, als sie uns dort gefangen gehalten haben. Er hat...", Hermine brach ab.

Severus wartete, doch sie sprach nicht weiter. Still sah sie ihn an und der leise Schmerz in ihren Augen wandelte sich in Trotz.

„Ich hasse ihn", sagte sie hart und zog die Brauen zusammen. „Wenn ich ihn noch einmal sehe, dann töte ich ihn."

Für einen Moment schloss Severus die Augen und dachte nach. Er wusste, dass sie ihr wehgetan und sie gedemütigt hatten. Und im Stillen rechnete er es Hermine hoch an, dass sie Lestrange nicht getötet hatte, als die Gelegenheit günstig war. Er an ihrer Stelle hätte es getan.

„Nein", sagte er nur.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an, doch Severus schwieg.

Stille, nur unterbrochen vom Knacken der Holzscheite im Feuer und dem Wind, der an den Fenstern rüttelte. Das Schweigen war beinahe greifbar. Ein jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und insgeheim wünschten sie sich, dass sie den Mut aufbringen könnten, aufeinander zuzugehen...

Severus fasste sich als erster. Er schüttelte die Starre ab und hob den Kopf. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob er es lieber selbst sagen wollte oder ob er Minerva diese Aufgabe zukommen lassen wollte, wenn er sie davon überzeugt hätte, dass es für alle Beteiligten das Beste wäre, so zu handeln. Was er Hermine jetzt zu sagen hatte, würde sie sicher nicht erfreuen. Trotzdem hatte er keine Wahl, und wenn er ehrlich war, würde er Hermine auch keine lassen...

Er hatte sich schon umgewandt, um zu ihr zu gehen, da klopfte es an der Tür.

Severus und Hermine sahen sich für einen Moment in die Augen.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel und erhob sich hastig.

Severus war zu ihr getreten und legte ihr die Hand auf die Rechte. Sein leises Lachen ärgerte sie und doch musste sie ihm Recht geben, als er sagte: „Sie würden nicht anklopfen, wenn es keine Freunde wären."

Hermine nickte beinahe unmerklich und ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

„Ja?", rief Severus. Einen Augenblick später wurde die Tür geöffnet und Severus atmete unwillkürlich auf. Thomas stand in der Tür und sah ihm mit leicht erstauntem Blick entgegen. Doch Thomas' Überraschung währte nur für einen Augenblick. Schließlich trat er auf Severus' Geheiß ein und nachdem Severus ihm angedeutet hatte, am Tisch Platz zu nehmen, setzte er sich.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Severus knapp, zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Ich bin Lestrange gefolgt", sagte Thomas leise, „und wie Sie es gesagt haben, hat er mich geradewegs zu seinem neuen Herrn geführt." Er lächelte, als er weitersprach: „Er hat mich nicht bemerkt, nicht ein einziges Mal hat er sich umgesehen."

Severus lächelte.

„Er war nie besonders intelligent", sagte er und schenkte Hermine einen flüchtigen Blick.

Sie stand noch immer neben der Couch und lauschte gespannt der Unterhaltung der beiden Männer.

„Wer ist es", fragte Severus und wandte sich wieder Thomas zu. „Wer ist so bemüht, an Voldemorts Stelle zu treten?"

„Runcorn, Albert Runcorn", sagte der, „in seinem Haus befindet sich das neue Hauptquartier der Todesser."

Hermine machte große Augen. Sie trat heran.

„Ist das _der_ Albert Runcorn, der im Zaubereiministerium für die Muggelverfolgung verantwortlich war?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Und soviel ich weiß ist er noch immer dort angestellt", sagte Severus und lachte auf. „Wunderbar", setzte er ironisch hinzu, „da kommt man ja geradewegs vom Regen in die Traufe."

Nur für einen Atemzug meinte Hermine einen Anflug von Panik in Severus' Augen entdecken zu können. Doch so schnell dieser Ausdruck erschienen war, so schnell verbarg er ihn wieder.

„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, wer versucht, Voldemorts Erbe anzutreten", sagte Severus und erhob sich. „Shacklebolt wird darüber nicht gerade erfreut sein."

Er ging bis zum Fenster und wandte sich wieder um.

„Noch irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich konnte sie nicht belauschen, Runcorn hat einen Schutzzauber um sein Anwesen gelegt", sagte er mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „Es war mir nicht möglich, näher als zwanzig Meter an das Haus heranzukommen."

Severus nickte.

„Es ist mehr als genug, was wir herausgefunden haben", sagte er und seine Miene hellte sich wieder auf. „Runcorn wird hoffentlich klug genug sein, die Finger still zu halten. Scheinbar ist es ihm nicht gelungen, seine Anhänger", Severus spuckte dieses Wort förmlich aus, „soweit zu beherrschen, keine Dummheiten zu begehen. Unter Voldemort hätten sie stillgehalten. Ich nehme an, es herrscht, trotz Runcorns Bemühungen, die Faust über sie zu halten, ein Machtkampf unter Voldemorts Leuten. Und ich denke auch, dass sie versucht sind einander auszuspielen."

Severus kam zum Tisch zurück.

„Sie vertrauen einander nicht", sagte er leise, „das haben sie nie getan, und genau das wird uns helfen..." Er sah Hermine in die Augen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Runcorn in der Lage sein wird, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten und..."

Ein heftiges Klopfen unterbrach ihn... Sie fuhren herum und noch bevor jemand ein ‚Herein' hätte rufen können, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und, die Zauberstäbe in den Händen, betraten Minerva McGonagall, dicht gefolgt von Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur und Molly Weasley, den Raum.

Ein kurzer Blick und Erleichterung machte sich auf den Gesichtern der Ankömmlinge breit.

„Merlin sei Dank, es geht euch gut", rief Molly und zog Hermine an die Brust. „Wir haben uns ja solche Sorgen gemacht."

Severus beobachtete diese kleine Szene mit ausgesprochenem Interesse. Er hätte es nie gedacht, aber diese Geste von Molly Weasley, wie sie Hermine beinahe zärtlich in die Arme schloss, versetzte ihm einen Stich. Zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, in was für eine wunderbare Welt Hermine zurückkehren würde. Eifersucht regte sich in ihm und auch Sehnsucht... Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, schob er diese Empfindung erzürnt von sich.

Minerva nickte Severus zu und schenkte ihm ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. Sie kam zu ihm und legte die Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ich bin froh, dass euch nichts passiert ist, und ich bedaure zutiefst, dass es überhaupt geschehen konnte."

Severus sah ihr einen Moment in die Augen. Tiefe Aufrichtigkeit sprach aus ihnen.

Er nickte leise. Seine Miene ließ keinen Schluss auf seine Gedanken zu, wenngleich Minerva sehr aufmerksam darin zu lesen suchte.

„Dafür haben wir Neuigkeiten", sagte er nur und entzog sich ihrer Berührung.

„Gehen wir in den Salon", fasste sich Minerva und an Thomas gewandt sagte sie: „Sag Mary, sie möchte uns Tee bringen. Ich denke, wir könnten jetzt eine Stärkung vertragen."

Mit diesen Worten traten sie aus Severus' Zimmer und folgten Minerva durch die Gänge bis zum Salon.

Als sie alle an dem großen Tisch Platz genommen hatten, sah Minerva in die Runde, ihr Blick ruhte für eine Sekunde auf Hermine und blieb dann an Severus hängen.

Ganz leise und beinahe vorsichtig fragte sie: „Was für Neuigkeiten gibt es zu berichten?"

Severus berichtete sachlich und ruhig und trotz aller Beherrschtheit, machte sich Entsetzen auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden breit.

„Runcorn", sagte Arthur atemlos, als Severus geendet hatte. „Dieser Mistkerl, ich habe es beinahe geahnt."

Shacklebolt wiegte den Kopf.

„Wir werden sehr bald die Konsequenzen aus unserer Nachlässigkeit zu ziehen haben", sagte er ernst, „doch eines nach dem Anderen." Und setzte noch hinzu: „Wo sind die Toten?"

„Wir haben sie in das Gartenhaus gebracht, ein Schutzzauber hält ungebetene Gäste fern", antwortete Severus.

Shackleboldt nickte.

„Ich nehme an, auch ihre Gesichter sind uns wohlbekannt?"

Severus konnte sich ein kleines böses Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ja", sagte er, „ich denke schon."

„Das sind ja äußerst beunruhigende Nachrichten", sagte Minerva leise und sah in Severus' Augen. Sie sah genau die Zweifel und die leise Angst, die er nicht schnell genug verstecken konnte. „Doch wir werden alles tun, damit gerecht geurteilt wird."

„Natürlich", antwortete Severus kühl, als er sich ertappt fühlte.

„Aber eines ist mal klar, mit diesen Informationen wird es uns ein Leichtes sein, die Verräter unter uns auffliegen zu lassen", sagte Arthur. „Und das wiederum ist ein Pluspunkt, dem sich die Richter nun wirklich nicht entziehen können, Severus."

„Wir müssen jetzt einen klaren Kopf bewahren", sagte Shacklebolt. „Wenn wir Runcorn überführen wollen, dürfen wir uns keinerlei Fehler oder Schnellschüsse erlauben."

„Wir können doch nicht abwarten", rief Molly aufgebracht. „Der Mann gehört nach Askaban!"

Minerva beugte sich vor und legte Molly die Hand auf den Arm.

„Wir werden ihn schon dingfest machen, keine Angst."

„Ich denke, Runcorn wird nach diesem Fehlschlag stillhalten", sagte Kingsley. „Er muss ja trotzdem befürchten, aufgeflogen zu sein. Allerdings trau ich ihm nicht zu, die Zügel streng genug halten zu können, um zu verhindern, dass seine Todesser auf eigene Faust agieren."

Diese Aussage hing drohend im Raum. Für einen Augenblick schienen alle wie gelähmt.

„Wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen", sagte Minerva und sah abwechselnd auf Severus und Hermine, „wir müssen euch so schnell es geht von hier wegbringen."

„Hermine kommt zu uns in den Fuchsbau", sagte Molly und schenkte Hermine ein warmes Lächeln. „Dort kannst du bleiben, bis der Prozess beginnt und danach geht's sowieso wieder nach Hogwarts, das letzte Jahr nachholen."

Daran hatte Hermine überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. In den vielen zurückliegenden Wochen war ihr das Thema Schule irgendwie abhanden gekommen. Sie konnte sich auch gar nicht mehr vorstellen, wieder in ein so ‚normales' Leben zurückzukehren. Viel zu viel war geschehen...

„Das geht nicht", riss Severus' Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Sie kann nicht mit zu euch kommen."

Arthur zog die Stirn in Falten und Molly sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Weshalb denn nicht?", fragte sie.

„Alle Personen in diesem Haus waren den Todessern längst bekannt, bevor sie angegriffen haben", sagte Severus leise und lehnte sich zurück. „ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass Hermine Grangers Name vor Runcorn nicht erwähnt wurde. Außerdem kennen sie dich und deine Gesinnung zur Genüge, Arthur, als dass dein Haus für Hermine sicher genug sein könnte."

Während er sprach, hatte Minerva sehr aufmerksam in Severus' Gesicht gesehen. Und als sie das feine, beinahe unmerkliche Beben in seiner Stimme bemerkte, beschlich sie wieder dieses vage Gefühl, das sie schon vor Tagen auf dem Balkon so unvermittelt überfallen hatte.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Hermine und was sie dort sah, bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Minerva den Atem an. Sie konnte es nicht glauben... Unsicher sah sie sich um, doch keiner hatte ihre Überraschung wahrgenommen.

Shacklebolt schürzte die Lippen.

„Da ist was dran", sagte er. „Also werden wir Hermine mit zu Lucius Malfoy schicken."

„Nein!"

Dieses ‚Nein' kam, kaum dass Shacklebolt seinen Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

Alle Köpfe wandten sich abrupt Hermine zu, die so hastig aufgestanden war, dass ihr Stuhl gefährlich nach hinten kippte und dann ganz langsam umfiel.

„Ich gehe nicht in dieses Haus", sagte sie hart und sah sich trotzig um.

Das Schweigen schob sich wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer zwischen sie und den anderen. Sie fühlte die Blicke das anderen auf sich. Unverständnis sprach aus ihnen und Erstaunen.

„Ich kann dich ja verstehen, Hermine", sagte Minerva endlich und erhob sich ebenfalls. Sie ging um den Tisch herum, trat neben Hermine und legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es gibt nichts, was ungeschehen machen kann, was dir in diesem Haus geschehen ist. Es mag vielleicht irrwitzig erscheinen, aber gerade dieses Haus bietet dir jetzt den einzig möglichen Schutz vor blindwütigen Racheakten." Sie holte tief Luft. „Zumindest bis alle Verräter dingsfest gemacht wurden, denn danach werden Voldemort und seine verbliebenen Todesser hoffentlich ein für alle mal Geschichte sein."

Hermine machte sich kopfschüttelnd los, trat einen Schritt zurück und ging dann bis an den Kamin.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte sie und sagte dann lauter werdend: „Dann geh ich lieber zurück in mein Elternhaus. Dort werden sie mich gewiss nicht suchen."

„Dieses Risiko können wir nicht eingehen", sagte Minerva unnachgiebig. „Würde dir etwas geschehen, wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Ich würde mir das nie verzeihen..." Und mit einem Blick auf Severus gewandt, setzte sie hinzu: „...nicht noch einmal."

Hermine wusste genau, was Minerva meinte. Sie durfte jetzt nicht für sich entscheiden. Nur einmal noch musste sie ihre eigenen Gefühle hinten anstellen, würde nicht sich selbst gehören.

Hermine wandte sich wieder um und sah in die Runde und doch sah sie nur Severus' Augen. Sie konnte nicht genau beschreiben, was sie darin sah und doch gab ihr sein Blick, seine Haltung, sein Ausdruck, die Sicherheit zurück, die sie gerade verloren geglaubt hatte.

Was hing von ihrem ‚Ja' oder ‚Nein' ab? Sie würde nie wollen, andere in Gefahr zu bringen, egal wie nahe sie ihr standen.

Hermine senkte schließlich die Lider.

Ihre Stimme war rau, als sie sagte: „Ich werde mich fügen." Und sie hoffte, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	26. Neue Zuflucht

**Neue Zuflucht**

Es war ein furchtbar eigenartiges Gefühl, das Hermine gerade in dem Augenblick überfiel, als sie an der Seite von Minerva und Severus die breite Treppe hinaufstieg und vor dem großen Portal zu stehen kam, das ihnen den Eintritt zu Malfoy Manor gewähren würde. Ihr Herz klopfte wild und sie hatte Mühe, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Sie sah sich unsicher um, als sich ganz sachte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Minerva lächelte ihr beruhigend entgegen und der Griff ihrer Finger um Hermines Schulter verstärkte sich, so als wollte sie die Unruhe, die an Hermines Nerven fraß, niederzwingen. Hermine atmete hörbar ein und schenkte ihrer alten Lehrerin ein dankbares Lächeln. Doch so sehr sich Minerva auch mühte, Hermine die Unsicherheit, ja sogar Angst zu nehmen, so wenig gelang es ihr. Hermines Herz flatterte weiter wie ein ängstlicher Vogel und schlug so heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb, dass sie meinte, sie müsse zerspringen.

Severus Klopfen riss sie aus ihren drückenden Gedanken. Gleich würde sie ihn wiedersehen, den gehassten Menschen...

Aufgeregt stand sie zwischen Minerva und Severus und wartete gespannt.

Ein kleiner, blasser Mann in dunkler Livree öffnete und als er sie erkannte, gab er den Eingang frei. Sie traten durch die Tür und blieben in der weiten Eingangshalle stehen.

Hermine sah sich aufmerksam um. Nichts, gar nichts kündete mehr davon, dass hier einmal Voldemorts Hauptquartier gewesen war. Alles sah so anders aus, als sie es aus ihrer Erinnerung kannte. Sie gab es nur ungern zu, aber dieses Haus strahlte so gar nicht die arrogante Kühle aus, die seine Bewohner vor sich her zu tragen pflegten. Es wirkte sogar einladend und gemütlich.

„Master Lucius wird Sie sogleich empfangen." Der Hausdiener hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme vom Treppenabsatz.

„Willkommen in meinem Haus."

Ihre Köpfe fuhren herum und sahen Lucius Malfoy gemessen die Stufen hinabschreiten.

Hermine schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen. Die verdrängten Erinnerungen waren mit einem Schlag wieder gegenwärtig. Selbst wenn sie es gewollte hätte, sie konnte Lucius Malfoy nicht in ins Gesicht sehen, nicht in diese Augen. Auch wenn es jetzt anders war, er sich vielleicht geändert hatte, sie konnte nicht vergessen, dass ihr vor wenigen Monaten diese hellgrauen Augen so kalt entgegengeblickt hatten, ohne einen Funken Anteilnahme...

Hermine starrte stur geradeaus, als Malfoy auf sie alle zukam und Severus die Hände entgegenstreckte.

„Mein Freund", sagte er mit einem so heftigen Beben in der Stimme, dass Hermine unwillkürlich den Kopf wandte und ihn erstaunt ansah. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so emotional erlebt. Bisher kannte sie ihn nur als kühl und berechnend, fast leidenschaftslos.

Sie sah, wie er Severus zu sich in die Arme zog und ihn herzlich umarmte. Und als Severus diese Umarmung erwiderte, fühlte sich Hermine, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

„Ich hatte dich für verloren geglaubt", sagte Malfoy als sie sich von einander lösten. Aus seiner Stimme sprach deutliche Erleichterung, ganz so, als könnte er jetzt erst glauben, dass alles, was ihm Minerva von Severus' Überleben erzählt hatte, in diesem Augenblick Wirklichkeit geworden war.

„Nun", erwiderte Severus mit einem intensiven Blick auf Hermine, bevor er sich dem Freund wieder zuwandte, „Totgesagte leben länger."

Malfoy, der Severus' Blick aufmerksam gefolgt war, nickte leicht. Nur eine Sekunde lang kreuzte sich sein Blick mit dem Hermines und er wusste sicher, dass er jemanden vor sich hatte, der es ihm schwer machen würde, ihm Verzeihung zu gewähren. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, es zu verbergen. Aus ihrer Haltung sprach soviel Abscheu und Hass, dass er beinahe darüber erschrak.

Lucius kannte es nicht, so berührt zu werden, für ihn waren die Gefühle anderer Menschen zweitrangig, unwichtig, wenn sie ihm nicht zum Vorteil gereichten. Aber die vielen Wochen in unfreiwilliger Isolation ließen Lucius Malfoy intensiver auf alle äußerlichen Reize reagieren, als er es sonst von sich gewohnt war. Er hasste es und konnte doch nichts dagegen tun.

Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln riss er sich los und sah sich nach den anderen um.

„Ich denke, wir haben einiges zu bereden", sagte er an Minerva gewandt und ging voran, um ihnen den Weg zu weisen.

Minerva fühlte merkwürdig berührt, als sie den vertrauten Raum betrat und sich auf Malfoys Einladung hin in einen der gemütlichen Sessel niederließ. Sie nahm mit einem leisen Lächeln die Tasse Tee entgegen, die ihr von der Hausherrin persönlich gereicht wurde.

Minerva lehnte sich zurück und sah Narzissa Malfoy dabei zu, wie sie ein ums andere Mal die Tassen mit dem duftenden Getränk füllte und jedem in der Runde eine davon reichte, bevor sie sich selbst an den Tisch zu ihnen setzte.

„Zugegeben", begann Lucius endlich, als alle Platz genommen und wohl versorgt waren, „die Information an Sie war äußerst knapp gehalten, aber ich hoffe, sie hat Ihnen weitergeholfen?" Er sah Minerva mit forschendem Blick ins Gesicht.

Minerva nippte von ihrem Tee und stellte die Tasse sanft vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Doch", antwortete sie leise, „sie hat uns sehr geholfen." Ein Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. „Und sie wird Ihnen vermutlich auch helfen… Wollen Sie uns nicht anvertrauen, woher Sie wussten, dass mindestens ein Verräter unter uns weilt?"

Nun musste Lucius Malfoy lächeln.

„Dass ich meine Informationen mit Ihnen teile, muss Ihnen genügen, woher ich sie habe, wird allerdings mein Geheimnis bleiben müssen", sagte er. „Ich kann Ihnen nur soviel sagen, dass es immer noch genug Menschen gibt, die mir verpflichtet sind, die ich trotz allem sehr schätze und auf deren Urteil und Ehrlichkeit ich mich hundertprozentig verlassen kann. Ich werde sie nicht verraten..." Er hielt inne und sah auf Hermine, die kopfschüttelnd seinen Worten folgte. Als sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte, sah sie auf und blitzte ihn ungläubig an.

„Die Ihnen also etwas schulden", unterbrach sie ihn endgültig. Ihre Miene wurde hart. „Menschen, die Angst vor den Konsequenzen haben, wenn sie nicht Ihren Wünschen entsprechen. Schätzen...", sie spie es ihm regelrecht entgegen, „mich wundert, dass Sie dieses Wort kennen..."

Lucius kam Minerva zuvor, die schon den Mund geöffnet hatte, um zu schlichten.

„Auch wenn Sie derartiges nicht von mir erwarten mögen", setzte er hinzu, ohne den Blick von Hermine zu nehmen, „aber es gibt durchaus Menschen, die ich _schätze_, die ich nie in Gefahr bringen würde und denen ich Freund bin, genau so wie diese es mir sind, Miss Granger."

Hermine funkelte ihn an. Sie war so wütend darüber, dass er ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte, und darüber, dass sie nicht mehr fähig war, auch nur einen Ton hervorzubringen, ohne beleidigend zu werden.

„Gut", sagte Malfoy ruhig und sah entspannt in die Runde. „Was ich Ihnen aber nennen kann, sind die Namen derer, die bestrebt sind, Voldemorts Erbe anzutreten", mit einem überlegenen Lächeln schob er die Tasse Tee, die vor ihm stand, beiseite und erhob sich, „auch wenn es ihnen nur eingeschränkt gelingt."

Er ging bis zum Schrank hinter sich und öffnete ihn. Einen Augenblick später kam er mit einer Flasche Whisky und zwei Gläsern wieder zum Tisch zurück.

„Der Verräter in Ihren Reihen ist Albert Runcorn", sagte er und entkorkte die Flasche, roch am Korken und schenkte ein. „Sie werden es wohl schon selbst herausgefunden haben. An seiner Seite, wie ein Schatten...", er hielt inne und sah versonnen in die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in den Gläsern, die er emporgehoben hatte, „...ist Rabastan Lestrange." Er riss sich von den Erinnerungen los, die ihn in diesem Moment überfallen hatten und reichte Severus eines davon.

„Wird es Ihnen genügen?", fragte er und sah Minerva in die Augen, während er einen Schluck von seinem Whisky nahm.

Minerva nickte nachdenklich und sah ihn dann an.

„Ja, es wird genügen", sagte sie, „die besagten Personen stehen ab sofort unter Beobachtung des Ministeriums und sobald einer von ihnen auch nur hustet, wird er sich in Askaban wiederfinden."

Lucius lächelte ihr charmant entgegen.

„Das hoffte ich." Er prostete ihr zu und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. „Und, um es ganz unbescheiden zu sagen, ich freue mich, dass ich Ihnen dabei behilflich sein konnte."

Ein Hauch seiner früheren Arroganz umwehte Lucius Malfoy und verlieh ihm etwas Gefährliches und Unberechenbares.

Minerva sah ihm gedankenvoll ins Gesicht.

„Das Ministerium ist Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet, Mr. Malfoy."

Aus Lucius' Gesicht schwand die Überheblichkeit. Sein Blick wanderte zu Severus, der bisher stumm der Unterhaltung gefolgt war.

Einen winzigen Moment lang war Lucius geneigt, Minervas Angebot anzunehmen, das sie ihm in diesem Moment wiederholt offerierte, doch wie schon vor Tagen schüttelte er den Gedanken daran ab, sich freizukaufen. Es würde ihm auch so gelingen, sich relativ ungeschoren aus dieser Affäre zu ziehen. Die Weichen waren gestellt...

Er lächelte Minerva zu.

„Ich sagte es Ihnen schon einmal und ich gehe auch jetzt nicht davon ab", sein Blick wanderte zu Severus, der die Szene aufmerksam verfolgte. „_Mein_ Schicksal sollte für Sie nicht wichtig sein", setzte er noch langsam hinzu und schenkte sein Glas wieder voll. „Sie können davon ausgehen, dass Severus und ... Miss Granger auf Malfoy Manor vollkommen sicher sind. Dafür verbürge ich mich mit meinem Leben."

Minerva sah ihm prüfend in die Augen und so sehr sie Falsch und Lüge darin suchte, sie fand keine. Sie atmete unmerklich auf und nickte leise.

Für den Augenblick war alles gesagt. Schließlich erhob sich Minerva und mit ihr alle anderen.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte sie und warf sich den Umhang schwungvoll über die Schultern.

„Ich werde Sie hinausbegleiten", sagte Lucius Malfoy.

Minerva wehrte ab.

„Nein", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, „das ist nicht nötig. Ich denke, ich finde selbst hinaus. Kümmern Sie sich nur um Ihre Gäste, Mr. Malfoy."

Sie trat zu Hermine und umarmte sie zum Abschied.

„Wird es gehen?", fragte sie leise.

Hermine sah ihr in die Augen und nickte.

„Ja", sagte sie, „ich komme zurecht."

Minerva nickte und reichte Severus die Hand.

„Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, Severus?"

Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Eine Geste, die sie nur zu gut von ihm kannte.

„Ja." Unsicherheit sprach aus diesem einen Wort.

Minerva wandte für einen Moment den Blick von ihm und sah in die Runde.

„Sagen Sie mir ganz ehrlich", sie wandte sich wieder Severus zu, „habe ich richtig gehandelt?"

Eine Weile herrschte atemloses Schweigen. Acht Augenpaare waren voller Erwartung auf Severus gerichtet.

Auch wenn er unsicher war wie noch nie in seinem Leben, auch wenn er sich hilflos fühlte und ausgeliefert, er wusste, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte.

Severus sah sie aufmerksam an und schenkte Minerva ein seltenes Lächeln. „Ja, Sie haben richtig gehandelt."

Minerva atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ein paar Tage der Eingewöhnung werde ich Ihnen schenken", sagte sie mit einem Nicken zu Lucius und Narzissa. „Ich denke, Sie haben sich einiges zu erzählen. Bis dahin werde wahrscheinlich auch ich mit neuen Erkenntnissen aufwarten können."

Damit wandte sie sich um und verließ Malfoy Manor.

Auch als Minerva gegangen war, wollte sich die Spannung, die sich so unerträglich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, nicht lösen. Sie hing drohend Raum und sorgte dafür, dass sich Hermine äußerst unwohl fühlte. Und wieder beschlich sie das Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins und der vollkommenen Hilflosigkeit, hier in einem Haus, dessen Bewohne jemanden wie sie hassten, die sie bis vor kurzem noch vehement verfolgten, sie quälten und sie töteten... Sie fühlte sich schutzlos und ohnmächtig, furchtbar allein.

Beinahe panisch suchte sie Severus' Blick und erst als er ihr beruhigend zunickte und neben Lucius in seinen Sessel sank, wurde sie ruhiger. Sie wagte es jedoch nicht, sich wieder zu setzen, ohne dass sie dazu aufgefordert wurde.

Narzissa Malfoy hatte Hermines Unsicherheit bemerkt.

„Setzen Sie sich doch", sagte sie leise zu Hermine und goss ihr Tee nach.

Hermine schenkte Narzissa ein gezwungenes Lächeln und nahm wieder Platz. Das Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen hing, wirkte beunruhigend. Hermine spürte genau, dass sie die Ursache dafür war. Sie wusste, dass Malfoy die Unterhaltung mit Severus suchte und Hermine dabei als äußerst störend empfand.

Für eine Sekunde fragte sich Hermine, warum er nicht sagte, dass sie den Raum verlassen und sie alleine lassen sollte.

Hermine nippte von ihrem Tee, um den aufsteigenden Ärger zu verbergen, doch es gelang ihr nur sehr eingeschränkt, ihn niederzukämpfen. Schließlich gab sie es entnervt auf, Beherrschung zu suchen. Sie hob den Kopf und sagte leise zu Narzissa: „Ich möchte ... mich ausruhen."

Narzissa nickte.

„Wenn du erlaubst...", sagte sie in Richtung ihres Mannes, „werde ich Miss Granger jetzt auf ihr Zimmer bringen", sie erhob sich, ohne Lucius Antwort abzuwarten und trat auf Hermine zu. „Kommen Sie."

Hermine sah in die Augen der Frau vor ihr. Doch es gab nichts herauszulesen. Dennoch war Hermine erleichtert, würde Narzissa ihr doch einen ersehnten Wunsch erfüllen, nämlich sie für den Augenblick endlich weg von Lucius Malfoy zu bringen.

Hermine erhob sich und folgte Narzissa Malfoy durch den Raum zur Tür.

Sie vermied es, als sie an Severus vorbeiging, ihn anzusehen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht ertragen, zu erkennen, wie sehr er sich in Malfoys Gesellschaft wohl fühlte.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden, verließ sie den Salon und folgte der Hausherrin schweigend durch die Gänge.

Schließlich blieb Narzissa vor einer schweren Holzkassettentür stehen. Sie drückte die Klinke nieder und öffnete sie weit. Sie ließ Hermine den Vortritt und folgte ihr dann in das Zimmer.

„Sie müssen nicht denken, dass ich nicht weiß, dass Sie mich nicht hier haben möchten", sagte Hermine leise.

Narzissa sah Hermine einen Moment in die Augen und ging dann weiter bis an die hohen Fenster.

„Und _ich_ weiß, dass Sie nicht gerne hier sind", beantwortete sie Hermines fragenden Blick. Sie zog die feinen Vorhänge zurück und öffnete die Terrassentür, um die milde Nachtluft hereinzulassen.

„Ja", sagte Hermine gepresst. „Es stimmt, ich bin ungern hier." Sie rührte sich nicht von ihrem Fleck, stand mitten im Raum und sah Narzissa hinterher, die sich jetzt wieder umwandte und Hermine aufmerksam ins Gesicht sah.

„Sie hassen Lucius, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise, fast flüsternd.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Es gibt kein Wort, das beschreiben könnte, was ich für Ihren Mann empfinde", sagte Hermine, ihre Stimme war rau.

Narzissa nickte leicht. Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen blieb unbestimmt.

„Ich habe mich nie bei Ihnen und Ihren Freunden dafür bedankt, dass Sie … damals, dass Sie Draco...", begann sie, doch Hermine schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Das müssen Sie nicht, Sie machen es wett, indem Sie mir Zuflucht in Ihrem Haus gewähren", sagte sie bitter. „Ich weiß, wie schwer es Ihnen fallen muss, so jemandem wie mir dieses Privileg zukommen zu lassen."

Ein feines Lächeln huschte über Narzissas Züge.

„Sie haben durchaus Recht", sagte sie, „für einen Augenblick habe ich es auch gedacht…" Sie hielt kurz inne, bevor sie weitersprach: „Dennoch ist mein Herz nicht aus Stein, auch wenn es den Anschein erwecken mag."

„Aber es schlägt nur für Ihresgleichen, nicht wahr", sagte Hermine trotzig. „Mich dulden sie hier nur, weil es Ihnen zu Ihrem Vorteil gereicht."

Narzissa ging nicht auf Hermines Antwort ein. Sie trat nah an sie heran und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Ich hoffe, Sie werden Ihre Meinung über uns irgendwann revidieren."

Hermine schenkte ihr ein bitteres Lachen, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine Gute Nacht." Narzissa wandte sich um und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie hinausging, hielt sie noch einmal inne. Und ohne sich umzuwenden, sagte sie leise: „Danke, dass Sie Severus das Leben gerettet haben."

Dann ließ sie Hermine allein.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	27. Innerer Kampf

**Innerer Kampf**

Hermine starrte Narzissa nach. Sie lauschte so lange, bis ihre Schritte im Gang nicht mehr zu hören waren.

Ganz still war es geworden, so friedlich. Doch so ruhig die Welt um sie her war, so aufgewühlt und unsicher fühlte sich Hermine. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ihr Herz schlug wild und wollte sich gar nicht wieder beruhigen. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf wirbelten durcheinander wie Blätter im Wind und sie war im Moment nicht fähig, sie unter ihren Willen zu zwingen.

In diesem Augenblick schien alles mit elementarer Gewalt hervorzubrechen, was sie die letzten Wochen und Monate tief in sich vergraben hatte. Die wenigen Aussprachen mit Minerva hatten Hermine zwar erleichtert, aber geheilt hatten sie ihre wunde Seele nicht. Und es war nicht allein der eigene Schmerz, der sie peinigte und den sie so vehement ignoriert hatte, oder die vielen Wochen der Sorge um Severus, es war auch die Einsamkeit, die sie viel zu häufig zum Nachdenken und Grübeln gezwungen hatte, was sie jetzt beinahe zusammenbrechen ließ. Und dass sie jetzt hier war, in einem Haus, das sie sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder zu betreten, verstärkte es noch um ein Vielfaches. Sie wohnte bei den Menschen, die sie für das, was sie über viele Jahre hinweg getan hatten, zutiefst verachtete und die ihr nun, trotz aller Widrigkeiten, den einzig sicheren Schutz boten.

Hermine stöhnte leise auf. Alles, was jetzt auf sie einstürmte, war so neu und verwirrend...

Die Worte, die Narzissa so leise und eindringlich gesprochen hatte, schoben sich wieder in Hermines Gedächtnis zurück. Sie hatten sie überrascht und ihr unwillkürlich Respekt abgerungen, dennoch war sie nicht bereit, ihr Herz zu öffnen. Sie wusste auch, sie war ungerecht, aber es rührte sie nicht, nicht in diesem Augenblick. Zu frisch waren die Wunden, die ihr in diesem Haus geschlagen worden waren und viel zu neu und ungewohnt die Eindrücke, die sie von seinen Bewohnern hatte, als dass sie diese für ehrlich hätte halten können.

Sie wusste es eigentlich besser und sollte es Minerva nachtun, doch sie konnte einfach nicht. Nein, sie wollte nicht verzeihen, sie wollte hassen, tief und unnachgiebig.

Hermine stand noch immer mitten im Raum. Der leise Wind, der hereinwehte und den sie bisher als angenehm empfunden hatte, ließ sie nun frösteln.

So viele Tage hatte sie verdrängt, was mit einem Mal auf sie einstürmte, was sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg nach draußen bahnte, ohne dass sie es noch zu beeinflussen vermochte. Gerade jetzt, als sie stark sein wollte...

Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

Die Angst sprang Hermine an wie ein wildes Tier und ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, stiegen heiße Tränen in ihre Augen. Mit einem Schlag war alles anders, und sie würde nie wieder der Mensch sein, der sie noch vor wenigen Monaten gewesen war.

Was würde werden? Eigentlich hatte sie gar keinen Grund, missmutig in die Welt zu blicken. Aber jetzt, da sie Severus' Freiheit so deutlich vor Augen sah, kam ihr wieder die eigene Zukunft in den Sinn...

Noch vor Wochen war Severus einfach nur ein Mensch, mit dem sie im Grunde genommen nichts verband. Doch die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse in der Heulenden Hütte und die vielen Wochen auf McGonagall Hall hatten feine Fäden gesponnen, die jetzt zu zerreißen unsäglichen Schmerz verursachen würde.

Hermine hielt für Sekunden den Atem an.

Was würde sie erwarten, wenn er sein Leben wieder zurückhatte? Und konnte sie einfach so wieder in ihr altes Leben zurück? Wollte sie es überhaupt noch?

Sie senkte den Kopf und starrte in das Halbdunkel, ganz so, als könne sie dort eine Antwort auf ihre Frage finden. Aber vielleicht kannte sie diese Antwort auch schon und wollte sich nur nicht eingestehen, was sie vor sich sah.

Hermine schlang die Arme um den Körper.

Sie fühlte sich verlassen. Selbst in der wochenlangen Einsamkeit auf McGonagall Hall hatte sie sich nie so allein gefühlt wie jetzt, da sie nur wenige Stunden in diesem Haus weilte.

Severus, der einzige Mensch hier, der ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete, saß mit Lucius Malfoy im Salon und genoss das Wiedersehen mit dem alten Freund. Eifersucht kroch in ihr Herz und als sie bewusst wahrnahm, was sie Malfoy da gerade an den Hals gewünscht hatte, schämte sie sich dafür. So sehr sie sich auch mühte, aber diese Beziehung würde sie wohl nie verstehen und sie wusste auch, es kam ihr nicht das Recht zu, darüber zu urteilen.

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen, als sie sich an die Szene von vorhin erinnerte. So deutliche Freude in Severus' Gesicht, sie meinte sogar Erleichterung gesehen zu haben. Und in diesem Moment hatte sie sich ausgeschlossen gefühlt, beinahe überflüssig. Es tat ihr weh...

Hermine nahm die Arme herunter und ging langsam zum Sofa vor dem Kamin. Sie setzte sich nieder und starrte ins Feuer, das munter und unberührt von den Sorgen seines Beobachters emportanzte, das seine Wärme in den Raum schickte und alles wohlig darin einhüllte.

Dennoch war ihr kalt. Sie zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme darum und legte den Kopf auf die Knie.

In diesem Augenblick fühlte sie sich schwach und verletzlich und jetzt konnte sich Hermine nicht mehr beherrschen. Sie gab dem lange unterdrückten Drang nach und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie weinte... Wie gerne hätte sie sich jetzt angelehnt. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein, aber in diesem Haus würde sie immer alleine bleiben.

Sie hatte gar kein Gefühl mehr, wie lange sie schon so dasaß, doch ganz allmählich wurde sie ruhiger und schließlich meldete sich ihr Verstand und drängte die Emotionen wieder zurück. Entschlossen wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Sie war immer stark gewesen, sie wollte es auch jetzt sein.

Hermine rollte sich in einer Ecke des riesigen Sofas zusammen und schloss die Augen. Die Aufregung der letzten Tage hatte sie erschöpft und ließ sie erst jetzt bewusst werden, wie müde sie doch war, wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, auszuruhen. Und trotzdem sie in diesem, ihr verhassten, Hause war, fühlte sie sich sicher und behütet.

...

„Du hast sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen", sagte Lucius leise, als die Tür hinter den beiden Frauen ins Schloss gefallen war.

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen, wandte den Kopf und sah in die Augen des Freundes.

„Wie?", fragte er abwesend.

Lucius zog seinerseits die Brauen hoch und neigte leicht das Haupt.

„Granger", begann er und deutete zur Tür.

Severus hatte sich wieder gefasst. Auch wenn seine Miene keinen Schluss auf seine Gedanken zuließ, ärgerte ihn seine Unvorsichtigkeit von eben. War es so auffällig gewesen? Hatte Lucius etwas aus seinem Blick herauslesen können?

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte er leise und ungemein ablehnend.

Lucius hob die Schultern und schürzte die Lippen.

„Sollte ich etwas damit sagen?", fragte er und sah Severus aufmerksam ins Gesicht. Doch da war kein Anzeichen der gerade eben noch vage wahrgenommenen Weichheit in seinen Zügen. Stattdessen hob er die rechte Braue und griff zum Glas. „Nein", sagte er kühl und nahm einen Schluck von dem exquisiten Whisky.

Lucius nickte unmerklich.

Ruhe breitete sich aus.

Sie kannten es nicht von sich, aber es fiel ihnen sichtlich schwer, den Einstieg in ein Gespräch zu finden, und obwohl sie darauf brannten, endlich Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, sich auszutauschen, trieben ihre Gedanken voneinander fort, anstatt sich aufeinander zu zu bewegen.

Nur einen Augenblick währte das Schweigen und schien ihnen dennoch wie eine Ewigkeit.

„Sie kann mich nicht leiden", knüpfte Lucius schließlich wieder an ihr vorheriges knappes Gespräch an und hob den Kopf.

„Da ist aber stark untertrieben ausgedrückt", sagte Severus ruhig. „Ich würde sagen, sie verabscheut dich." Er spielte mit seinem Glas. „Wohl nicht unbedingt verwunderlich, nach dem, was hier geschehen ist."

Lucius sah versonnen dabei zu, wie Severus' schlanke Finger das Glas um sich selbst drehten und das Licht sich weich im geschliffenen Kristall brach.

„Was hast du ihr angetan?", fragte Severus und ließ den Freund nicht einen Moment aus den Augen.

Lucius senkte für einen Augenblick die Lider. Wie hasste er diesen Blick von Severus, war es doch beinahe so, als könnte er ihm damit bis auf den Grund seines Herzens sehen.

Dennoch war es ihm, als würde etwas in Severus' Stimme mitschwingen, das Lucius seit Langem schon nicht mehr bei ihm wahrgenommen hatte. Er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht... Er hob neugierig den Kopf und sah in die Augen des Freundes. Doch so sehr er sich auch mühte, aus Severus' Gesichtsausdruck war nichts herauszulesen.

„Ich habe sie nicht angerührt", sagte Lucius beinahe entschuldigend. „Die Lestranges haben sich ausgetobt, allen voran Bellatrix und Rabastan. Sie hatten schon immer einen ausgeprägten Hang zur Barbarei und körperlichen Gewalt."

Severus hob die Brauen. Sein Blick wurde unangenehm.

„Aber du hast daneben gestanden", sagte er langsam.

Lucius nickte und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Ich habe daneben gestanden und zugesehen, ja."

Severus schwieg und Lucius fuhr fort.

„Ich habe gehofft, mit den Informationen, die wir aus Granger herauspressen würden, in der Gunst des Lords zu steigen, sein Wohlwollen wiederzuerringen, wenn wir den Elderstab erst vorweisen könnten." Er lachte bitter auf. „Wie blind sind wir gewesen, er war die ganze Zeit über da..."

Er stellte sein Glas zurück auf den Tisch und sprach weiter: „Es war vergebens, es hat alles nichts genutzt, Severus. Wir haben nichts von alledem verstanden, gar nichts." Er sah ihn an. „Ich gebe es ja nur ungern zu, aber diese Granger ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen." Er lachte freudlos auf, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch. Er legte für einen kurzen Moment die Stirn in die Hände. „Sie hat uns ganz schön dumm dastehen lassen. Die Konsequenzen kannst du dir ja sicher ausmalen."

Severus sah den Freund lange an. Ja, er konnte sich die Konsequenzen, die aus diesem Versagen resultierten, durchaus vorstellen, dennoch empfand er für den Freund kein Mitleid.

„Bereust du es?", fragte er nur.

Lucius hob die Schultern und schürzte die Lippen.

„Ja, ich habe es bereut, lange. Aber in dem Augenblick, als ich endlich erkannte, dass Voldemort mich fallen ließ, mich opferte, genau wie dich, war ich zum ersten Mal froh darüber, dass es mir nicht gelungen war, ihm seinen bis dahin sehnlichsten Wunsch zu erfüllen." Lucius wusste genau, dass er nicht ganz ehrlich mit sich war. Und war es nun Severus' Blick, der immer noch auf ihm ruhte, oder sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen, das ihn dazu veranlasste, weiterzusprechen, er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur eines, er musste weitersprechen, musste es sich von der Seele reden, was ihn seit Wochen, die er schon hier in seinem eigenen Haus gefangen war, so immens beschäftigte.

„Als Narzissa Potter verleugnete, damals im Wald, kurz nachdem du... verschwunden warst...", Lucius schüttelte lachend den Kopf und brach ab. Er brachte für den Augenblick den Mut nicht auf, weiterzureden. Für eine Weile herrschte atemloses Schweigen, nur unterbrochen vom Ticken der großen Standuhr an der Wand und dem Knacken der Holzscheite im Feuer, das im Kamin brannte und seine Wärme wohlig in den Raum sandte.

Lucius legte den Kopf in den Nacken, holte tief Luft und sprach endlich weiter: „Narzissa hat mich beschämt, Severus." Er senkte das Haupt und sah Severus in die Augen. „Sie war so viel mutiger als ich. In genau diesem Augenblick hat sie mir die Augen geöffnet. _Sie_ war es, die mich sehen ließ, was wirklich wichtig war, _sie_ war es, die mir geholfen hat, mich endgültig abzuwenden..." Er hielt inne und nippte von seinem Whisky. Als er das Glas zurück auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, fuhr er versonnen fort: „Sie hatte nie gewollt, dass ich mich für jemanden wie Voldemort aufgab. Sie hat es mir immer wieder gesagt, von Anfang an. Ich hab nicht auf sie gehört. Ich habe ihre Einwände abgetan, war zu stolz, zu machthungrig und zu einflussreich... zu ungerecht."

Ein verlegenes Lächeln legte sich über Lucius' Gesicht, alle Arroganz war für einen kostbaren Augenblick aus seinen Zügen gewichen und machte einer Verletzlichkeit Platz, die Severus so noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Severus schwieg. Es war genug, dass Lucius zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt war, ohne die Hilfe anderer in Anspruch zu nehmen. Ganz im Gegenteil zu ihm selbst. Wie viele Jahre war Severus einem Traum nachgejagt und hatte jede Einsicht von sich gewiesen, wie oft hatte er sich selbst belogen. Nun, seine Beweggründe waren andere, aber die Auswirkungen waren zweifelsohne die gleichen gewesen... Er konnte Lucius gut verstehen und was sollte er in diesem Augenblick auch sagen. Jedes Wort wäre in dieser Sekunde eines zu viel gewesen.

Lucius räusperte sich umständlich, und um seine tiefe Verlegenheit zu überspielen, schenkte er in die halbgeleerten Gläser nach.

„Ich werde wohl nicht wieder gutmachen können, was Granger angetan wurde, nicht wahr?" Endlich sah er Severus wieder in die Augen.

Severus hob die Schultern und atmete tief ein.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

Lucius nickte leise.

„Würdest _du_ verzeihen können?"

Severus ließ sich mit der Antwort lange Zeit.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich es nicht versuchen muss. Meine Antwort würde dich im Moment kaum zufriedenstellen, Lucius."

Lucius atmete hörbar ein.

„Das nenn ich ehrlich", sagte er und versuchte ein Lachen.

„Das bist du nicht gewohnt, nicht wahr?" Ein feines Lächeln umspielte Severus' Mund.

„Es ist ein Umstand, an den ich mich erst gewöhnen muss. Mit der Lüge lebt es sich wesentlich leichter... so oder so." Er sah Severus dabei offen ins Gesicht. „Zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit..."

Severus wusste genau, worauf er hinauswollte, er konnte ihn sogar verstehen.

„Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen, Lucius. Noch nicht...", sagte er leise und hoffte auf Lucius' Verständnis. „Gib mir ein paar Tage Zeit, um meine Gedanken zu sortieren."

„Ich wollte dich nicht drängen", sagte Lucius. „Ich dachte nur..." Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, reden wir morgen weiter."

Es war merkwürdig, aber gerade Lucius' Neugier, sein vorsichtiges Drängen, erinnerte Severus mit einem Mal an Hermine.

Hermine... Sie saß gewiss mit bangem Herzen in einem der prachtvollen Räume dieses Anwesens und zweifelte, ob das, wofür die sich entschieden hatte, auch wirklich das Richtige gewesen war.

„Ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer", riss ihn Lucius' Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Obwohl du dich hier ja auskennst."

Severus sah auf und nickte.

Schweigend gingen sie durch das hell erleuchtete Haus, bis sie schließlich vor einer der vielen Türen stehenblieben. Lucius drückte die Klinke nieder und stieß die Tür auf.

„Ich hoffe, es wird deinen Ansprüchen genügen, mein Freund", sagte er mit einem beinahe jungenhaften Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, anzugeben.

„Meine Ansprüche sind, im Gegensatz zu den deinigen, äußerst gering. Alles, was du mir bieten wirst, wird sie mehr als befriedigen", sagte Severus lachend.

„Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht und hoffe, dich morgen früh gut ausgeruht wiederzusehen."

Doch Severus zögerte einen winzigen Moment. Als er dann endlich durch die Tür treten wollte, legte ihm Lucius die Hand auf den Arm und hielt ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück.

„Ihr Zimmer liegt linker Hand am Ende des Ganges", sagte Lucius ernst und deutete auf die entsprechende Tür. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht traust, aber du hast mein Wort, Severus, es wird ihr nichts geschehen", setzte er noch leise hinzu. Dann wandte er sich ab und ließ Severus allein.

Eine Weile noch stand Severus verlassen in der geöffneten Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Schließlich trat ein und sah sich um.

Nichts hatte sich verändert. Dieser Raum war immer noch so, wie er ihn das letzte Mal verlassen hatte. Wie lange war es her? Gerade jetzt floss wieder diese leise Unruhe in sein Herz. Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück in die Zeit von vor beinahe drei Monaten...

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er wollte sie nicht denken, diese Gedanken, wollte sie nicht sehen, diese Bilder, die sich tief in sein Gedächtnis gegraben hatte. Seine Rechte fuhr unwillkürlich an die Brust. Unter dem rauen Stoff seines Hemdes konnte er sie fühlen, die tiefen Narben.

Mit einem Stöhnen schüttelte Severus diese Gedanken ab. Er ging zum Bett und warf sich darauf. Er zog sich die Kissen heran und lehnte sich zurück. Dann verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und starrte versonnen an die Decke.

Vergangen war vergangen, er hatte alles so weit hinter sich gelassen, dass er meinte, er hätte es nur geträumt. Einzig die Narben erinnerten ihn daran, dass es bittere Wahrheit gewesen war. Ein altes Leben lag hinter ihm und ein neues vor ihm, auch wenn er dafür würde kämpfen müssen. Und es gab nichts, was er jetzt mehr wollte. Er wusste, er war hier in Sicherheit, er wusste, die Verräter würden festgenommen. Soweit war alles klar und einfach. Kompliziert würde es erst werden, wenn es darum ging, eine Strategie für die ihm bevorstehende Verhandlung zu entwickeln. Bei dem Durcheinander, das gegenwärtig in seinem Kopf herrschte, bezweifelte Severus arg, dass er überhaupt Aussicht auf Erfolg haben würde.

Er drehte sich leise seufzend auf die Seite. Er sollte ein paar Tage darüber schlafen und sich dann mit Lucius besprechen. Der war mit derartigen Dingen vertraut...

Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf die Dunkelheit. Doch so erschöpft er auch war, der ersehnte Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen. Er hatte versucht, sich einzureden, dass es nur die Unsicherheit und Ungewissheit vor den nächsten Wochen wären, die ihn nicht schlafen lassen wollten, doch eigentlich war es etwas ganz anderes.

Mit einem tiefen Schnaufen setzte er sich wieder auf. Er zog die Knie an, stützte die Ellbogen auf und legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Nur einen winzigen Moment noch zögerte er, dann schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und erhob sich. Er ging leise zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Ein verstohlener Blick in den hell erleuchteten Gang. Als er niemanden sah, trat Severus aus seinem Zimmer und ging zur der von Lucius bezeichneten Tür am Ende des Ganges. Er öffnete ohne anzuklopfen und trat leise ein. Ganz sachte schloss er die Tür hinter sich und als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah er sich suchend um.

Es war dunkel bis auf das sanfte Licht des Feuers im Kamin, das sanft in den Raum floss und die luxuriöse Einrichtung beleuchtete. Die Terrassentür stand weit geöffnet, der milde Nachtwind bewegte die Vorhänge, die wie feine weiße Schleier in den Raum wehten.

„Hermine?", fragte er leise.

Keine Antwort.

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Er ging durch den Raum um das Sofa herum, auf die Tür zu, um ins Freie zu treten. Da sah er Hermine zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa liegen und schlafen.

Er blieb stehen und sah sie lange an. Und als hätte Hermine seinen Blick gespürt, hob sie die Lider. Einen Augenblick sah sie sich irritiert um. Als sie Severus sah, setzte sie sich auf und wischte sich fahrig über das Gesicht. Verlegen lächelnd sah sie ihm entgegen. Und obwohl sie um alles in der Welt verhindern wollte, dass er es bemerkte, wusste sie, dass er gesehen haben musste, dass sie geweint hatte. Sie senkte den Kopf und starrte ins Feuer.

Severus trat zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Dann fasste er Hermine bei den Schultern und drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich. Er schob ihr die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang sie, zu ihm aufzusehen.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Severus ernst. Er wandte den Blick nicht von ihr, sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Was hat Lucius dir angetan?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte sie leise. Sie sah ihn flehend an und hoffte, er würde es respektieren. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden, nicht jetzt.

„Nein", sagte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ, „du wirst es mir _jetzt_ erzählen. Ich werde nicht eher fortgehen, als bis du mir alles gesagt hast."

Sein Blick wurde hart und Hermine fühlte sich unangenehm berührt. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, sich zu sperren. Und doch gab ihr sein ehrliches Interesse ein wenig ihrer verlorenen Sicherheit zurück. Er stellte nicht in Frage, er wollte wissen…

Hermine senkte den Kopf und starrte vor sich auf den Boden. Sie zog die Beine an die Brust und schlang die Arme darum.

„Malfoy hat mich nicht angerührt", flüsterte sie. „Aber er hat auch nichts getan, um die anderen davon abzuhalten."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Ich hasse ihn dafür, mehr noch als die, die mir wehgetan haben."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie aus Severus' Miene herauszulesen suchte, aber dass er gekommen war, dass er jetzt bei ihr war, gab ihr die Kraft, sich alles von der Seele zu reden. Es gab niemandem, außer vielleicht Minerva, dem sie sich lieber anvertraut hätte.

Es dauerte lange, aber dann begann sie endlich zu erzählen, leise und doch mit fester Stimme. Severus hörte still zu. Und erst jetzt wurde es ihm bewusst, wie sehr Hermine unter diesem Erlebnis litt und wie viel Kraft sie aufgebracht haben musste, es in den Hintergrund zu schieben, weil in den vergangenen Wochen nichts wichtiger war als seine Genesung. Jetzt, nachdem die Wochen der Sorge um sein Überleben endlich vorbei waren, er in Sicherheit war, bahnten sich die unterdrückten Emotionen unbarmherzig ihren Weg an die Oberfläche.

Severus kannte sie genau, diese Gefühle, viele Jahre hatte er damit gelebt. Körperliche Schmerzen vergingen, Wunden heilten schnell, aber das, was auf der Seele lastete, wog so viel schwerer...

Er sah Hermine nur an. Sie hatte die Hände ineinander gekrampft und starrte zu Boden. Er spürte, wie sehr sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Es wusste, sie wollte stark sein, aber das musste sie nicht, nicht für ihn.

Die Strenge wich aus seinem Blick.

„Du musst dir nichts beweisen", sagte er leise, „und mir schon gar nicht."

Sie wandte den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Dann schüttelte sie protestierend den Kopf und öffnete den Mund.

„Ich kenne dieses Gefühl", sagte er, noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte und zog sie in die Arme. „Du kannst mir nichts vormachen."

Jetzt war es um Hermines Beherrschung geschehen. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht an Severus' Brust. Die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie weinte. Und mit diesen Tränen kam gleichzeitig die lang ersehnte Erleichterung, wurde mit ihnen endlich frei, was Hermine so immens belastete und das sie über viele Monate immer wieder vor anderen und vor sich selbst versteckte: Niemals schwach sein, immer perfekt funktionieren... Und doch ließ es sie nie vergessen, dass auch sie nur ein Mensch war, mit all seinen Ängsten und mit all seinen Fehlern.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich beruhigte. Doch Severus hielt sie fest umschlungen und drückte sie an sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und schloss die Augen.

Wie oft hatte er sich selbst nach einem Menschen gesehnt, der einfach nur da war, wenn man ihn brauchte. Worte des Trostes waren gar nicht nötig, nur die bloße Anwesenheit und das Verstehen...

Hermine löste sich langsam aus seiner Umarmung und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht eher fortgehst, als bis ich dir alles erzählt habe...", begann sie zögerlich. „Geh nicht...", schob sie beinahe angstvoll hinterher und hob den Kopf.

Severus sah sie an und ein leises Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde lang daran gedacht, sie alleine zu lassen.

„Wie kommst du nur auf den Gedanken, dass ich jetzt wieder gehen könnte?", fragte er und strich ihr eine wilde Locke aus der Stirn.

Hermine hob die Schultern und sah ihm scheu in die Augen.

„Wegen Malfoy...", sagte sie zweifelnd.

Jetzt musste Severus lächeln. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er für einen kurzen Moment an genau das Gleiche gedacht. Doch wäre es ihm noch vor Stunden unangenehm gewesen, seine Gefühle für Hermine vor dem Freund zu offenbaren, so war es ihm jetzt egal, ob er sie sah oder nicht. Es war ihm auch egal, was er denken könnte... Eine traurige Erinnerung schob sich in Severus' Geist. Für nur einen Augenblick nahm er sie wahr, dann wies er sie entschieden von sich und wiegte leise den Kopf.

„Es gibt nichts, was ich Lucius' wegen tun oder nicht tun sollte", antwortete er schließlich und zog sie wieder an sich.

Dann lehnte er sich bequem in die Polster zurück und Hermine schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung. Vorbei war die Angst, die sie noch vor Minuten gequält hatte. Sie atmete seinen Duft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal so wohl und wünschte, die Nacht würde nie zu Ende gehen.

Still saßen sie da und sahen dem Feuer zu, das das Holz nach und nach aufzehrte und zu Asche zerfallen ließ. Und so sehr sie sich mühten, wach zu bleiben, so sehr legte sich die Erschöpfung über sie, ließ ihre Lider schwer werden und sie sanft einschlafen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	28. Ruhe?

**Ruhe?**

Als Minerva wieder auf Hogwarts ankam, war die Sonne gerade untergegangen. Ihre Strahlen schickten einen letzten goldenen Schimmer über die Hügel und Täler und überließen nach und nach der Dämmerung das Feld. Dunkelheit legte sich über das Land und mit ihr erwachten die Stimmen der Nacht.

Minerva sah sich noch ein letztes Mal um, bevor sie durch das ‚Große Tor' trat und sich langsam auf den Weg in ihr Quartier machte. Als sie schließlich angelangt war, stieß sie die Tür auf und trat ein. Sie gab der Tür einen Schubs, der sie mit einem lauten Klappen ins Schloss fallen ließ. Einen Augenblick noch starrte sie versonnen vor sich hin, dann löste mit einem leisen Lächeln den Umhang, zog ihn sich von den Schultern und warf ihn schwungvoll über die Lehne des ihr nächststehenden Stuhles. Hätte sie es sonst sofort in Ordnung gebracht, so störte sie es jetzt überhaupt nicht, dass er dort nicht hängen blieb, sondern ganz langsam und sachte zu Boden glitt.

Sie machte kein Licht, momentan hätte sie zu viel Helligkeit einfach nur als störend empfunden. Stattdessen genoss sie das Halbdunkel mit seinem weichen Licht. Besänftigte es doch auf recht angenehme Weise ihr aufgeputschtes Gemüt und gab ihr die verloren geglaubte Sicherheit zurück.

Minervas Stimmung war seit Langem endlich wieder dort, wo sie damals war, als sie Severus von diesem furchtbaren Ort fortgeholt hatten, als sie ihm auf McGonagall Hall eine Zuflucht gegeben hatte, wo er wohl versorgt gesund werden konnte.

Sie war vorerst zufrieden. Nein, dachte sie und schüttelte leise den Kopf, zufrieden traf es nicht unbedingt, optimistisch war wohl eher der richtige Ausdruck. Mit einem sachten Nicken unterstrich sie ihre Gedankengänge. Ja, sie war zuversichtlich und hoffnungsvoll, zumindest für den Augenblick.

Für eine Sekunde hatte sie sich nach einer Tasse heißen Tees gesehnt, doch jetzt wies sie diesen Gedanken daran von sich und ging kurz entschlossen zum Schrank in der Ecke. Sie öffnete ihn langsam, entnahm ihm ein Glas und beugte sich nach der verstaubten Flasche, die ganz nach hinten geschoben war. Sie trug beides zum Tisch vor dem Kamin und ließ sich dann in ihrem Lieblingssessel nieder. Für Minuten sah sie versonnen den Flammen zu, wie sie heiß im Kamin emporzüngelten und gierig das Holz auffraßen. Wohlige Wärme umfing Minerva und wäre sie innerlich nicht so aufgewühlt gewesen, hätte einem besinnlichen Abend eigentlich nichts im Wege gestanden.

Doch so sehr sie sich auch danach sehnte, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle ließen sie einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Schließlich aber beugte sie sich nach vorne und entkorkte die Flasche mit feinstem schottischen Whisky, uralt und kostbar. Sie goss bedächtig die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in ihr Glas und nahm es auf. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete sie den Duft, den die Flüssigkeit verströmte. Dann nippte sie daran und mit dem Geschmack kamen beinahe verloren geglaubte Erinnerungen wieder.

Bei dem Gedanken an längst vergangene Tage, drängte sich Wehmut in ihr Herz. Sie wusste, es war ein Festhalten an Altem, an längst gelebte Zeit und sie wusste auch, dass sie alle Erinnerungen daran, ganz egal ob freudig oder schmerzlich, immer weitergetragen hatten. Sie hob die Lider und starrte in ihr Glas.

Ja, dachte sie, sie war fest entschlossen, die jetzigen Erlebnisse diesen hinzuzufügen, auch wenn sie nicht sicher war, ob es gute Erinnerungen werden würden. Und wenn Minerva sich viele Jahre später an die Ereignisse, die nun so bedeutungsschwer vor ihnen langen, erinnerte, würde sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln darauf zurückblicken.

Minerva lehnte sich wieder zurück in die Polster.

Ja, sie war im Moment zuversichtlich. Die Spannung und die Angst der letzten Wochen und Tage waren in dem Augenblick von ihr abgefallen, als sie Hermine und Severus sicher in Lucius Malfoys Obhut gegeben hatte. Und die stete Ungewissheit, die sie bisher fest umklammert hielt, hatte leiser Hoffnung Platz gemacht.

Die wenigen Tage der Ruhe, die sie den beiden so großzügig zugestanden hatte, würden auch ihr selber gut tun und dabei helfen, ihre sich überschlagenden Gedanken zu ordnen und wieder Struktur hineinzubringen. In ein paar Wochen würde die Verhandlung anberaumt und allerspätestens dann brauchte sie jeden klaren Gedanken.

Minerva nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Glas und stellte es sachte zurück auf den Tisch. Sie würden eine Strategie brauchen, eine Linie, um Severus in die Freiheit zu bringen. Und wieder erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie so selbstverständlich daran dachte, Lucius Malfoys Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen. Sicher gab es keinen, der sich mit der Materie so gut auskannte wie er und seine zweifelsohne immer noch ausgezeichneten Kontakte würden ihnen dabei helfen, die Strategie zu finden, welche dieses schwierige Unterfangen mit Sicherheit zu einem guten Ende führten konnte. Minerva war nach dem heutigen Abend felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Malfoy Severus' zuliebe alles tun würde, um ihm zu helfen.

Minerva schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Sie konnte sich nicht getäuscht haben, als sie die Bewegung in seiner Stimme und in seinen Gesten wahrgenommen hatte. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sie vor ihnen allen zu verbergen. Minerva versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann genau sie Lucius Malfoy das letzte Mal so emotional erlebt hatte, doch sie konnte sich keine Situation bewusst vor Augen führen.

Ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Ja, Malfoy würde ihnen helfen und sicher auch sich selbst. Auch wenn der Minervas wiederholtes Angebot ausgeschlagen hatte, war sie dennoch davon überzeugt, dass seinem Auskommen wenig im Wege stand. Malfoy war ein Fuchs, der Für und Wider gut abzuwägen wusste und der sich, bei allem Risiko, immer noch ein Hintertürchen offenließ. Sie kannte ihn immer so, von klein auf war es nie anders gewesen. Ganz anders als Draco, hatte Lucius nie mit dem Einfluss und der Macht seines Vaters geprahlt oder sich gar darauf ausgeruht. Wohl hatte er immer darauf vertraut und sich durch sie in Sicherheit gewiegt, dennoch hatte Lucius gehandelt, hatte Fäden gezogen, manipuliert, Kontakte geknüpft und war, trotz aller Umsicht, an den falschen Herrn geraten. Alles nur aus übertriebenem Machthunger und Ehrgeiz. Ein Fehler, den er sich selbst erst sehr viel später eingestanden hatte.

Minerva schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.

Malfoy war nicht das Problem, wenn man von ihm als Problem überhaupt sprechen konnte. Lucius würde auch jetzt seinen Weg finden und Minerva war sich sicher, dass er dieses Mal den richtigen gehen würde, wenngleich sie der Überzeugung war, dass er einige seiner Vorlieben und Vorurteile wohl nie ablegen würde.

Minerva zog die Stirn in Falten, denn genau dieser Gedanke brachte sie wieder zu Hermine.

Sie wusste genau, was sie der jungen Frau abverlangte und dennoch würde Minerva es immer wieder tun. Es gab nichts, dessen sie sich so sicher war, wie die Entscheidung, die sie getroffen hatte. Sie würde sich nie anders entscheiden wollen, denn sie könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Hermine etwas geschehen würde, nur weil sie zu nachlässig, zu unaufmerksam gewesen war. Nein, dieses Mal wollte Minerva alles richtig machen. Dieses Mal würde sie einen von ihr geschätzten Menschen nicht alleine lassen, dieses Mal würde sie nicht vergessen wollen.

Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn sie es Hermine hätte möglich machen können, ihre Freunde zu sehen, aber auch das würde, nur um ihre Sicherheit nicht zu gefährden, zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt einfach nicht möglich sein.

Minerva öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf.

Über ihre Züge legte sich ein Lächeln. Sie musste auf einmal an den Satz von Arthur denken, als der erfahren hatte, wo Hermine sich gegenwärtig aufhielt und dass Ronald, ganz entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, vergeblich Brief um Brief an seine alte Schulfreundin schickte ...

Minerva legte die Hand vor den Mund und zog die Stirn in Falten. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein leises Seufzen von den Lippen kam.

Das konnte ja noch heiter werden, dachte Minerva. Denn sie war, nach allem was sie gesehen und gehört hatte, und was sie selbst miteinander zu kombinieren im Stande war, felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Hermine das Kapitel Ronald Weasley schon abgeschlossen hatte.

Ob Hermine es selbst schon wusste?

Spätestens in ein paar Wochen, wenn sie wieder auf Hogwarts war, würde sich dieses Thema unweigerlich in ihr Leben drängen. Und plötzlich kam Minerva in den Sinn, was sie so überdeutlich gesehen hatte. Es war dieser Blick, den Hermine Severus zugeworfen hatte, vorhin, in Lucius' Salon und von dem sie mit Sicherheit überzeugt war, dass keiner ihn bemerkt hatte und der Blick, den sie ihm auf McGonagall Hall geschenkt hatte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor machten …

Sie hatte gesehen, wieviel Wärme, wieviel Zuneigung in diesem Blick gelegen hatte und soviel Hoffnung.

Wieder drängten sich die Bilder im Garten vor ihr geistiges Auge, wieder hörte sie die ungezwungene und unbewusst freudig geführte Unterhaltung der beiden, sah sie sie beinahe wieder vor sich.

Etwas war anders seit dem Tag, irgendwie inniger, tiefer, fester. Sie wusste nicht, was vorgefallen war in den wenigen Tagen, die sie selbst nicht auf McGonagalll Hall weilte und doch keimte ein leiser Verdacht in ihr auf.

Minerva erhob sich unruhig und ging im Zimmer auf und ab.

Nein, es konnte nicht sein. Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Nie und nimmer! Sie bildete sich das gewiss nur ein.

Minerva blieb am Fenster stehen und sah in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

Weshalb eigentlich nicht?

Sie zog zweifelnd die Brauen zusammen.

Sicher war es nur ein verrücktes Gefühl, dass Minerva jetzt überfiel, nichts sagend eben und doch so beängstigend stark. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es durchaus wahr sein konnte, dass die beiden in den vielen Wochen, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, allein und abgeschieden von der übrigen Welt, eine Art Bündnis geschmiedet hatten, dass sie eine Art Freundschaft miteinander verband ...

Minerva seufzte und schüttelte zum wiederholten Male den Kopf.

Was redete sie sich denn nur ein? War es nicht ganz offensichtlich, dass die beiden mehr verband als nur Freundschaft. Hatte sie es nicht schon die ganze Zeit über bemerkt, dass da etwas war, das über gewöhnliche Freundschaft weit hinausging? Sicher, damals war es noch anders, aber jetzt ...?

Minerva riss die Fenster auf und sog die frische Nachtluft tief in ihre Lungen.

Sie war sich, nach reiflicher Überlegung, vollkommen sicher, dass die beiden sich eindeutig näher standen, als sie gedacht hatte. Und ob sie an Ende intim geworden waren, darüber konnte Minerva nur spekulieren.

Ein tiefer Schnaufer und ein nachdenklicher Blick auf die dunklen Hügel, die nur von einem blassen Mond beschienen wurde, der sich langsam über den Horizont schob.

Wie sollte sie nur darauf reagieren? Sie hätte nie und nimmer damit gerechnet. Sie kannte Severus als äußerst beherrschten Menschen, der anderen und selbst eigenen Gefühlen mit Vehemenz aus dem Wege ging, geschweige denn sie offen zeigte. Wie oft hatte sie ihn für diese Unnahbarkeit und Verschlossenheit verwünscht. Dennoch erinnerte sie sich ganz genau an die Bewegung in seiner Stimme, als er gefordert hatte, Hermine mit nach Malfoy Manor zu schicken.

Auch wenn er sich nicht so gab, wenn aus seiner Miene kaum eine Regung herauszulesen war, war Minerva überzeugt, dass seine Gefühle für Hermine viel tiefer waren, als er sich wohl selbst je einzugestehen bereit war.

Und Hermine? Wie wenig kannte sie sie doch …

Minerva hoffte nur, dass das Gefühl, dass sie Severus entgegenbrachte, nicht nur aus zutiefst empfundener Anteilnahme entsprang. Es wäre nicht gut für Hermine und erst recht nicht gut für Severus, wenn er sich wirklich darauf eingelassen hatte.

Ratlosigkeit machte sich in Minerva breit und Unsicherheit ... wo hört Mitleid auf und wo beginnt das echte Gefühl? Minerva gelangte zu dem Schluss, dass sie es wohl Hermine und Severus überlassen würde, diese Beziehung, so sie denn wirklich vorhanden sein sollte, zu erklären.

Auch wenn sie diesen Punkt für sich gerne geklärt hätte, ein anderer Gedanke bedrängte Minerva augenblicklich viel mehr. Es war die Gewissheit darüber, dass Hermine an dem Ort, an welchem Minerva sie untergebracht hatte, Qualen litt. Und was das Schlimmste war, sie konnte ihr überhaupt nicht helfen.

Sein weiterer tiefer Seufzer entrang sich Minervas Kehle.

Hermine musste damit ganz allein fertig werden und Minerva hoffte so, dass es der jungen Frau gelingen würde, über ihren Schatten zu springen, so wie es Lucius Malfoy schon ansatzweise getan hatte.

Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen und so wie sie Hermine kannte, würde jemand, der in Sachen Respekt so verwöhnt war wie Lucius Malfoy, bei ihr einen sehr, sehr schweren Stand haben. Trotz allen Vertrauens keimte dennoch ein wenig Angst in Minerva auf. Es war die Angst davor, ob Hermine, die in Lucius' Haus auf Schritt und Tritt an die Demütigungen und Schmerzen erinnert wurde, diesem immensen Druck, der auf ihr lastete, auch standhalten konnte. Es musste einfach gelingen, denn wenn es ihr nicht möglich war, sich zu arrangieren, würde sie sicher daran verzweifeln.

Was Minerva Zuversicht ins Herz pflanzte, war der Gedanke daran, dass Hermine eine äußerst starke Persönlichkeit war und dass sie darüber hinaus mit Severus einen Menschen zur Seite, hatte, der ihr, so nahe er Lucius auch stand, durch diese Zeit hindurch helfen würde. Und Minerva war sich sicher, dass er es tun würde.

Minerva ließ die Hände sinken, sie wandte sich ab und ging zu ihrem Sessel zurück. So viele Gedanken, so viele Ecken, von denen aus man sich verlaufen konnte, so viele Zweifel und doch, wenngleich sie auch nicht mehr so drückend waren, wie noch vor wenigen Wochen, gab es da immer noch Ängste.

Entschlossen leerte Minerva ihr Glas und schwor sich, erst wieder darüber nachzudenken, wenn alles vorüber war, wenn der Plan, den sie gemeinsam geschmiedet hatten, in Erfüllung gegangen war.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	29. Keine Geheimnisse mehr

**Keine Geheimnisse mehr**

Hermines Schritte waren hektisch, als sie die lange Treppe in den Garten hinunter stieg, ja beinahe rannte. Sie musste ihren Kopf auslüften, brauchte einfach nur frische Luft. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie so antrieb, aus diesem Haus zu kommen. Waren es die Erinnerungen an das, was sie hier erlebt hatte oder war es ihre Unfähigkeit, sich mit der gegenwärtigen Situation zu arrangieren?

So wunderbar der Rückhalt und das Wissen um die Zuneigung Severus' auch waren, sie konnten Hermine nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass sie hier ein Gast war, den man notgedrungen mit dem Freund hatte aufnehmen müssen. Je mehr sie sich damit beschäftigte, sich vor Augen führte, dass sie im Grunde genommen nur geduldet war, weil Severus es so wollte, umso mehr traf sie es bis tief ins Herz und ihre Stimmung sank auf einen Punkt, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, dass es ihn eigentlich gar nicht geben könnte.

Nun, Hermine tat nicht unbedingt viel, um der Situation, in welcher sie sich unfreiwillig befand, etwas Positives abzugewinnen. Stattdessen pflegte sie ihre Erbitterung gegen das, was ihr hier widerfahren war und ihren Unglauben und die Zweifel an Lucius Malfoys Gesinnung. All ihre Gesten, ihr Blick, ihr ganzes Wesen drückte diese Ablehnung nur zu deutlich aus und sie gab sich nicht einmal groß Mühe, es zu verstecken. Und in ihrem Zorn bemerkte sie nicht, dass die Falte auf Severus' Stirn tiefer wurde, je länger dieses Schauspiel andauerte.

Dabei wusste sie, dass es war falsch war, sich so abzukapseln, sich so stur zu stellen und doch konnte sie einfach nicht anders. Vielleicht bildete sie es sich in ihrer Rage nur ein, aber immer wieder fühlte sie sich in Gegenwart des Hausherrn beobachtet, beinahe belauert. Sie fühlte sich äußerst unwohl und alles in allem unwillkommen, und ganz besonders dann, wenn Severus so vollkommen ungezwungen und frei mit Lucius Malfoy umging, wenn sie lachten und erzählten... Und auf sein Gesicht zauberten das Vertrauen und die wieder gewonnene Zwanglosigkeit ein seltenes Lächeln, das sie so mochte und das trotzdem nicht ihr galt.

Es war nicht so, dass man sie ausgrenzte. Hermine hatte deutlich gespürt, wie bemüht ihre Gastgeber dennoch waren. Ein paar Mal hatten sie auch versucht, sie in ihre Gespräche mit einzubeziehen. Doch so richtig in Fluss kamen sie nie. Hermine fühlte sich überzählig, wie ein Fremdkörper, der die Harmonie zwischen den anderen nur störte. Dann wurde sie nachdenklich, schien mehr und mehr abwesend; dann bat sie, sich zurückziehen zu dürfen und verkroch sich in ihrem Zimmer.

Die beiden letzten Tage im Hause Malfoy hatten Hermine still gemacht, in sich gekehrt, wütender denn je und als sie es jemals selbst von sich gedacht hätte ... und sie war noch etwas - eifersüchtig. Die Versicherung Severus', dass ihm sein Leben wichtiger war als Lucius' Meinung von ihm, hatten Hermine nur für den Augenblick beruhigt.

Ja, Hermine war eifersüchtig. Sie gestand es sich nicht ein, aber genau das Wenige, was bisher ihr gegolten hatte, und was sie als unendlich kostbar empfunden hatte, musste sie jetzt teilen. Und Hermine erkannte auch nicht, dass das, was sie letztendlich in die gewollte Einsamkeit trieb, purer Egoismus war. Sie hatte bisher noch nie so empfunden und gerade weil sie sich die persönliche Lage, in welcher sie sich gegenwärtig befand, einfach nicht zu erklären vermochte, erschien sie ihr um so erschreckender.

Hermine blieb stehen und starrte vor sich auf den Boden. Sie wusste, sie stand sich selbst im Wege. Sie wollte es ändern, doch so sehr sie es auch wollte, es gelang ihr einfach nicht.

Ganz langsam ging sie weiter, durch den Garten, und setzte sich ganz in Gedanken versunken auf die Bank, die unter einer riesigen Buche stand. Sie zog ein Bein an und schlang die Arme darum.

Sie fühlte und schaute, doch sie spürte nicht den Wind, der die Blätter sanft rauschen ließ, sie sah nicht die Sonne, die ihre Strahlen wie Lichtbänder durch das dichte Laub sandte und sie wärmte. Sie sah nichts als ihre eigene kleine Welt, in die sie sich zurückgezogen hatte und die ihr das Herz hart machte. Und noch etwas hatte Hermine aus den Augen verloren. Es war Severus, von dem sie dachte, dass er sie mehr und mehr vergaß, je länger er hier war ... doch er war ihren sich ihres gegenwärtigen Gemütszustandes durchaus bewusst.

Er stand jetzt auf dem Balkon vor dem Salon und blickte nachdenklich in den großzügig angelegten Park des Malfoyschen Anwesens hinunter. Sein aufmerksamer Blick folgte Hermine, wie sie gedankenverloren durch den Garten schritt und sich schließlich unter einem Baum niederließ.

Severus' Stimmung verdüsterte sich, wenn er an die beiden Tage dachte, die sie jetzt hier waren. In dem Maße, wie er sich aus seiner Starre löste, er befreiter atmete und bemerkte, wie das Leben endlich wieder in ihn zurückströmte, schien Hermine in eben diese Starre zu verfallen, schien verschlossener, ablehnender und wütender zu werden, als er sie je kennengelernt hatte.

Der erste Morgen nach ihrer Ankunft war still gewesen, beinahe verlegen. Da war nichts mehr von der Kraft und der Zuversicht, die ihn Hermine so stark haben erscheinen lassen, als sie noch auf McGonagall Hall weilten und die ihm unwillkürlich den höchsten Respekt abgerungen hatten. Es machte ihm Hermine mit einem Mal so fremd und unzugänglich...

Nun war Severus ein Mann, der den Gefühlen anderer Menschen nicht unbedingt das Maß an Beachtung beimaß, das ihnen gegebenenfalls gebührte, aber er war ein Mensch, der hinterfragte, der jeglicher Veränderung auf den Grund zu gehen gedachte. Und er war sensibel genug zu erkennen, dass sich Hermine verändert hatte. Er zerbrach sich den Kopf über ihre Stimmungsschwankung und trotz allen Verständnisses für die Erlebnisse in diesem Haus und ihrer allgemeinen Abneigung Lucius' gegenüber, erkannte er doch nicht den Grund, der ihm ihr Verhalten auch nur annähernd erklären konnte.

Severus hatte wirklich versucht, sie aus der Tiefe, in welche sie gefallen war, heraufzuholen. Doch es war ihm nicht gelungen, denn auch für ihn waren die Gefühle, die er bisher nie an sich herangelassen hatte, zu stark und zu ungewohnt, als dass er ihnen mit der nötigen Gelassenheit hätte begegnen können. Und so wurde er ungeduldig und ärgerlich – auf sich selbst und auf Hermine.

Doch so schnell ihn dieser Ärger überfallen hatte, so schnell verflog er wieder. Er horchte in sich hinein und erinnerte sich voll Unbehagen an die Verlorenheit, die ihn so lange in ihrem Griff gehabt hatte, die ihn beherrschte, bis es wehtat. Er wollte gerecht sein und musste auch Hermine diese Gefühle zugestehen, die ihn selbst so lange gepeinigt hatten. Doch so wie es ihm passiert war, sollte sie sich nicht in ihnen verlieren. Sie war so stark gewesen, hatte ihn in ein Leben zurückgeholt, das sich jetzt nicht mehr dunkel abzeichnete und das er endlich leben wollte...

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das Gefühl, das ihn in dieser Sekunde überfiel war so übermächtig, dass es sein Herz schneller schlagen und Schauer über seine Haut fließen ließ.

Er wusste, was ihn so gefangen hielt, und so sehr er sich einredete, dass es nicht sein konnte, so sicher erkannte er, dass es dennoch so war.

Ein leises Stöhnen, das er nicht zu unterdrücken vermochte, entrang sich seiner Kehle. Warum war er nicht entschlossen genug, ihr zu sagen, was er empfand? Sie hatte es ihm gegenüber bisher immer getan.

Severus hob die Lider und starrte gedankenverloren auf seine Hände, mit denen er sich auf die Brüstung stützte.

Keine Ahnung, ob Hermine genau so empfand wie er. Konnte es vielleicht so sein, dass alles, was gewesen war, nicht doch nur der Anteilnahme und der Besonderheit der letzten Tage und Wochen entsprungen war?

Er wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich in Spekulationen darüber zu ergehen. Er schüttelte leise den Kopf und richtete sich auf.

Kein Selbstbetrug mehr, das hatte er sich geschworen. Auch wenn es ihm unendlich schwerfallen würde, er beinahe Angst hatte, dass er sich in ihr getäuscht hatte, er musste mit ihr darüber reden. Er wandte sich entschlossen ab, um hinunter in den Garten zu gehen, doch noch in der Bewegung hielt er inne und sah leicht erschrocken auf Narzissa, die, von ihm unbemerkt, neben ihn getreten war.

So beherrscht er immer war, in diesem Moment gelang es Severus nicht, seine übergroße Überraschung zu verbergen.

„Was ist?", fragte er beinahe schroff und lehnte sich leicht verkrampft gegen die Balustrade.

Er hatte sie durchaus erwartet, diese Frage, und war dennoch unangenehm berührt, als er sie schließlich doch hörte. „Sag mir ehrlich", begann Narzissa leise, „welcher Art ist dein Verhältnis zu ihr?" Und dabei bedachte sie ihn mit einem Blick, der sie in Severus' Herz lesen ließ wie in einem offenen Buch.

Er tat es nicht oft, doch jetzt wich er ihrem Blick aus und wandte ihr unhöflich den Rücken zu. Einen Moment lang war er geneigt, diese Frage zu ignorieren und Narzissa einfach stehenzulassen. Doch dann besann er sich. Es hatte keinen Sinn, ewig auszuweichen. Hatte er nicht eben erst für sich beschlossen, mit Hermine genau über diesen Punkt zu reden?

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überfiel ihn mit einem Mal. Es erschien ihm irgendwie leichter, mit Narzissa darüber zu reden, als mit Hermine. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass er die Frau neben sich so viel länger kannte als Hermine; vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Narzissa ihn so viel besser verstand als er sich selbst... Er wusste keine Antwort.

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie oft ich mir diese Frage selbst schon gestellt habe", sagte Severus abwesend und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

„Und", sie trat dicht neben ihn, „hast du sie dir beantwortet?"

Er wandte den Kopf und sah sie von der Seite her an.

„Was willst du denn hören?", fragte er schließlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Narzissa sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte. Sie kannte diese Geste der Ablehnung sehr gut. Sie drehte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich um und legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme. Er ließ es ohne Widerstand geschehen.

„Die ehrliche Antwort, die du dir selbst auch geben würdest", sagte sie nur und suchte seinen Blick.

Doch Severus senkte die Lider und schwieg.

Narzissa ließ ihn los.

„Sie hasst uns, vielleicht verachtet sie uns sogar", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Im Grunde genommen kann ich es ihr gar nicht verdenken. Wir haben nicht unbedingt viel getan, das ihr Gelegenheit gibt, ihre Meinung über uns zu ändern", setzte sie noch hinzu.

Über Severus Gesicht huschte ein Schatten.

„Es ist eben unsere Art, die Menschen zu vereinnahmen", sagte Narzissa lächelnd, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte und strich ihm über die steile Falte, die sich bei ihrem letzten Satz über seiner Nasenwurzel eingegraben hatte.

„Ich denke, sie ist eifersüchtig", sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und legte den Kopf schief.

Severus zog die Brauen hoch.

„Worauf sollte sie denn eifersüchtig sein?", fragte er verständnislos.

Narzisse lachte ein helles Lachen.

„Du bist ein Klotz, Severus", sagte sie nur und richtete ihren Blick auf Hermine, die auf einer Bank unter der riesigen Blutbuche im Garten saß. „Du bist genau wie Lucius, du siehst, aber du erkennst nicht!"

‚Du erkennst nicht!', hatte sie gesagt. Sein Blick verlor sich im Unendlichen und Erinnerungen stiegen in Severus auf, längst verdrängt. Damals hatte er auch gesehen, er hatte sogar gehofft, ersehnt, erfleht, doch er hatte, wie Narzissa es gesagt hatte, nie erkannt.

„Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte Narzissa leise, sie hatte seinen Gefühlsumschwung sehr deutlich gespürt, deutlicher als jemals zuvor.

„An längst vergangene Zeit", sagte er nur und wischte den Erinnerungsfunken weg.

Narzissa sah ihn aufmerksam an. So gerne sie seine Gedanken hinterfragt hätte, so sehr bemerkte sie, dass er sie nicht preisgeben wollte. Sie drang nicht weiter in ihn.

„Es ist nicht mehr wichtig", sagte Severus noch und sah ihr in die Augen. Ein leises Lächeln huschte über seine Züge und machte sie einen wunderbaren Augenblick lang unendlich weich.

Ja, es war nicht mehr wichtig, denn er sah nicht mehr Lily, wenn er an Zuneigung, an Wärme und Geborgenheit dachte. Eigentlich hatte Lily ihm nur eines gegeben, Selbstvertrauen und ein klein wenig Anerkennung ... und er hatte es endlich erkannt. Hermine dagegen hatte ihm neuen Mut und Kraft gegeben, und sie hatte ihm wirkliche Zuneigung geschenkt, so wie sie ihm noch nie jemand entgegengebracht hatte.

Sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich hinunter in den Garten. Und Narzissas Augen folgten ihm aufmerksam.

„Du liebst sie", sagte sie gerade heraus. Es war eine Feststellung, der er nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte, einfach deswegen nicht, weil sie schlicht und einfach der Wahrheit entsprach.

Severus sah Narzissa schweigend an. War es Verlegenheit, die ihn nicht sagen lassen konnte, was er eigentlich dachte und was er schon so lange tief im Herzen fühlte. Er konnte es ja nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen, wie sollte er es anderen sagen können, wie sollte er es laut aussprechen. Und so vertraut ihm Narzissa auch war, er war nicht fähig, eine Erwiderung zu formulieren, nicht einmal eine Rechtfertigung...

Beinahe unsicher war der kurze Blick in ihre blauen Augen. Narzissa hatte ihn schon immer durchschaut. Sie war ein so wunderbarer Gegenpart zu Lucius, denn wenn der sich noch über ihn und seine dummen Gefühle lustig machte, war es immer Narzissa gewesen, die mit nur einem Blick verstand. Und mögen die Scherze des Freundes auch ohne böse Absicht gewesen sein, schmerzte es dennoch, seine Gefühle so unverstanden zu wissen. Lucius mit seinem Standesdünkel hatte ihn nie verstanden. Es war die Zeit, in der Severus alles in sich zu verschließen begann...

Mit einem bitteren Lachen wischte er diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und schwieg. Nur einen Augenblick noch hatte er gehofft, dass sie fortgehen würde, dass er seine Gedanken endlich selbst würde ordnen können, doch Narzissa blieb. Und ihre nächste Frage holte alle seine Erinnerungen mit einem Schlag wieder zurück: „Was ist geschehen ... in der heulenden Hütte ... nachdem Lucius gegangen war?"

Eine Weile herrschte lähmendes Schweigen und für einen Moment dachte er, dass er nie wieder darüber sprechen wollte, doch alles von sich wegzuschieben, würde es nur noch schlimmer machen.

„Ich habe deinen Mann gebeten, mir ein wenig Zeit zu geben", sagte er schließlich und sah ihr in die Augen, „und bitte dich hiermit, genau so großzügig wie er zu sein."

Über Narzissas Züge huschte ein Lächeln.

„Ich werde dich nicht drängen, Severus", flüsterte sie und ihr Blick wanderte zu Hermine hinunter. Es dauerte lange, bis sie weitersprach.

„Sie war dabei, sie hat es gesehen, nicht wahr?" Narzissa sah ihn wieder an.

„Ja." Es war das einzige, was er sagte.

Narzissa nickte leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Sag es ihr, Severus", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. Dann wandte sie sich um und ließ ihn allein.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt.._


	30. Erkenntnis

**Erkenntnis**

Severus' Gedanken schienen sich zu überschlagen. Einerseits wollte er Narzissas Aufforderung nur zu gerne nachkommen, andererseits hinderte ihn merkwürdigerweise die Erkenntnis darüber daran, dass er Hermine - viel mehr als er je angenommen hatte - zugetan war. Es war ein Empfinden, an das er sich erst wieder gewöhnen musste, das sich ganz leise und unbemerkt in sein Herz geschlichen hatte und in dem Moment so übermächtig hervorgebrochen war, als er sie am Nötigsten gebraucht hatte. Und sie war dagewesen, sie hatte ihm eine Hand gereicht, sie hatte ihn mit sich gezogen ... ins Leben zurück.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Überaus stark überfiel ihn dieses Gefühl ... wieder einmal. Eigentlich jedes Mal, wenn er an Hermine dachte. Es machte ihn weich und verletzlich und er schämte sich vor sich selbst, dass er ihm nicht widerstehen konnte. Hatte er bisher noch daran gezweifelt, ob alles das, was er fühlte, wirklich war, so hatte ihm das Gespräch mit Narzissa seine Gefühle für Hermine wieder einmal bestätigt. Es hätte ihn eigentlich ermutigen sollen, hinunter zu gehen und sich zu Hermine auf die Bank zu setzen...

‚Sag es ihr', hörte er Narzissa wieder sagen.

Ja, sag es ihr. Sag es ihr und nimm sie in die Arme, sag ihr, dass du an nichts anderes mehr denken kannst, dass sie deine Gedanken ganz und gar ausfüllt.

Severus fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, wandte sich um und sah hinunter in den Garten.

Der Platz unter der Buche war leer.

Severus ließ den Blick schweifen und sah Hermine über den Rasen laufen, so schnell, als würde sie gehetzt.

Severus ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und zog die Brauen zusammen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein Stöhnen über die Lippen kam. Er konnte sich sehr gut denken, was geschehen war. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hatte Hermine ihn und Narzissa beobachtet. Wie mochte es wohl für sie ausgesehen haben, als Narzissa ihn beinahe zärtlich berührte, so vertraut und zugeneigt, als sie ihn geküsst hatte...?

Severus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Warum zögerte er denn? Weshalb folgte er ihr nicht nach? War er sich noch vor einer halben Stunde doch so sicher gewesen, so fest entschlossen, mit Hermine zu reden...

‚Geh zu ihr!', hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. ‚Sag ihr, dass du alles vergessen machen wirst, was sie in Lucius' Haus erlebt hat, sag ihr, dass du sie festhältst, sie trägst und dass sie keine Angst haben muss, das zu verlieren, was du ihr so bereitwillig geschenkt hast.'

Und zum ersten Mal gestand sich Severus wirklich offen ein, dass er sie liebte.

Doch da waren sie noch immer, die Zweifel, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht in gleicher Weise erwidern könnte. Er lauschte in sich hinein. Nein, da war eigentlich nichts, was ihn zweifeln ließ, da war nur Gewissheit, dass das Gefühl, welches er ihr entgegenbrachte auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Er hätte es nur so gerne gehört...

Warum ging er nicht hinunter in den Garten und lief ihr nach?

Was erwartete er eigentlich?

Erneut stahl sich ein leises Seufzen von seinen Lippen.

In ihrem gegenwärtigen Gemütszustand würde Hermine wohl kaum erkennen, dass seine Gefühle für sie so tief und echt waren, dass er es beinahe selbst nicht glauben konnte. Er hatte gehofft, sie hätte verstanden, als er zu ihr gegangen war, doch ihr verletzter Geist ließ sie im Augenblick keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Und die Situation, in welcher sie sich befanden, machte es nur noch komplizierter. Hermine war anders geworden, so gar nicht sie selbst.

So sehr sich Severus auch mühte, in ihr nach dem zu suchen, was sie so stark und verständig sein ließ, so sehr musste er erkennen, dass es ihm nicht gelang, die Hermine zu finden, die ihm all das geschenkt hatte, wonach er sich ein Leben lang gesehnt hatte. In jedem Wort, in jeder Geste, in jedem Blick von ihr spürte er nur Wut und Enttäuschung ... und übermäßige Angst.

Eigentlich sollte ihm gerade diese Angst Bestätigung sein, doch auch Severus' Gefühlswelt schlug im Augenblick so hohe Wellen, dass er kaum zu einer nüchternen Betrachtung in der Lage war. Und es ärgerte ihn maßlos, denn er hatte derartige Unsicherheit immer für schwächlich gehalten und wenn man sich derart starken Gefühlen hingab, für angreifbar.

Bisher hatte er diese Gefühle sorgsam in seinem Inneren verschlossen und unter Kontrolle gehalten. Doch die letzten Tage und Wochen hatten sie sich unaufhaltsam hervorgekämpft. Sie hielten ihn fest und ließen ihn endlich durchleben, was er sich bisher immer selbst versagte und es war aussichtslos, gegen sie anzukämpfen. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, wollte er es auch gar nicht, hatte er doch endlich das gefunden, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte und wofür er zu kämpfen gedachte.

Ja, er wollte zu ihr gehen, wollte ihr den Halt geben, den sie zu verlieren drohte. Sie sollte keine Angst haben, sie würde nichts verlieren, wenn sie es nur wollte.

...

Hermine liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb, dass sie meinte, er müsse zerspringen. Ihr Herz flatterte, in ihrem Kopf schwirrte es.

Was dachte sie sich nur? Warum hatte sie sich an diesen Traum geklammert?

Sie wischte sich die Augen und sprang auf. Ihr Atem ging heftig.

Nichts, gar nichts war wahr. Alles nur geträumt, sie hatte sich im ersten tiefen Gefühl verloren und so wunderbar es gewesen war, schien es ihr jetzt nicht mehr wirklich gewesen zu sein.

Sie rannte weiter, ließ den Schal achtlos liegen, den der Wind fortgetragen hatte, als sie ihn löste, weil sie meinte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Wie hatte sie nur denken können, dass es jetzt anders sein würde? Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein zu denken, dass sie in Severus ein tieferes Gefühl ausgelöst hatte. Tiefer und sehr viel mehr als nur Dankbarkeit.

Dankbarkeit!

Sollte alles, was gewesen war nur aus diesem Gefühl heraus entstanden sein? Hatte sie sich selbst belogen? War sie so blind gewesen, dass sie es im ersten Glückstaumel nicht gesehen hatte? Sie wusste nur eines, ihre Gefühle waren echt, und auch wenn sie von Severus wusste, dass sie ihm wichtig war, wusste sie dennoch nicht, ob er das gleiche für sie empfand wie sie für ihn.

Es tat weh zu sehen, wie Narzissa Malfoy ihn mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit berührte, ihn ansah und ihn ... küsste. Dass es einzig und allein aus Freundschaft geschah, wollte sich Hermine nicht eingestehen. Sie war blind vor Enttäuschung und Zorn und die Eifersucht nagte an ihrem Herzen, so sehr, dass sie Hermine hassen ließ.

Immer schneller wollte sie laufen ... bloß fort.

Wie froh war sie, dass sie ihm ihre Liebe nicht gestanden hatte... Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich verpflichtet fühlte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er etwas aufgab nur um ihretwillen.

Ihre Schritte wurden immer schneller. Nur weg von dem Anblick der trauten Zweisamkeit, der sich ihr in dem Augenblick geboten hatte, als sie zum Haus gesehen hatte.

Ein Schluchzen, heiße Tränen, Wut ... die Gefühle schlugen über Hermine zusammen.

Sie war fehl am Platz, sie war gerade mal geduldet, sie störte.

Ihre Flucht vor sich selbst bremste eine hohe Hecke und Hermine blieb endlich stehen. Sie starrte vor sich hin, den Blick tränenverschleiert und unendlich wütend auf sich und die Welt.

Sie hob die Hände und stützte sich gegen die grüne Wand vor ihr. Sie beugte sich vor und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen und weinte laut und hemmungslos. Und sie bemerkte nicht, dass Severus ihr nachgekommen war und an einem Baum gelehnt wartete, bis der größte Sturm vorüber war.

Nur ganz langsam versiegten Hermines Tränen und endlich richtete sie sich wieder auf. Sie wischte sich über die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, sich in Selbstmitleid zu ergehen und sie wollte um nichts in der Welt, dass jemand bemerkte, dass sie geweint hatte. Sie musste furchtbar aussehen, sicher würde sie die rotgeweinten Augen nicht so schnell wieder loswerden.

Sie wandte sich um, um sich auf den Rückweg zu machen, da sah sie Severus.

Hermine senkte beinahe erschrocken den Kopf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wie lange war er wohl schon hier? Sie hatte genau das nicht gewollt, sie wollte nicht, dass er sie weinen sah…

Und jetzt kam er zu ihr, blieb ganz nah vor ihr stehen. Es sagte keinen Ton, er wartete, bis sie endlich den Kopf hob und ihn ansah.

„Warum weinst du?", fragte er und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, das Hermine dankbar annahm. Sie faltete es langsam auseinander, nur um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

Es war die Frage, die sie sich geschworen hatte, ihm nicht zu beantworten. Und statt einer Antwort, putzte sie sich umständlich die Nase.

Severus beobachtete sie aufmerksam und schwieg.

Schließlich hielt es Hermine selbst nicht mehr aus.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", flüsterte sie und zuckte die Schultern.

Severus zog eine Braue hoch. Es war nicht gerade die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht oder ärgerlich sein sollte. Hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie es hasste, wenn er mit Narzissa so vertraut umging, wenn er mit Lucius lachte, dass er sich hier wohl und geborgen fühlte, dann wäre es gut gewesen, auch wenn sie gesagt hätte, dass sie es nicht ertragen konnte, wenn Narzissa ihn umarmte oder küsste… Dann hätte er Hermine gesagt, dass ihre Sorgen unbegründet seien, dass es hier nichts gäbe, für das er aufgeben wollte, was sie miteinander verband.

Aber so… Dieser schweigende Protest war etwas, mit dem er nicht umgehen konnte, nicht weil er es nicht wollte, nein, einfach weil er es nie gelernt hatte. Er erschloss sich ihm nicht. Und so wusste Severus keine Antwort.

Warum war es so unendlich schwer? Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach in die Arme ziehen? Stattdessen stand er hier und sah auf sie hinab und in diese Augen, die danach schrieen, verstanden zu werden.

Oh, er verstand, aber er konnte nichts tun, was Hermine helfen konnte, außer ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich ihren Problemen stellen sollte und sie nicht in sich hineinzufressen.

Ein tiefer Atemzug, der ihm helfen sollte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er lachte innerlich auf. Gerade er, der so viele Jahre damit verbracht hatte, seine Probleme nicht zu lösen, alles tief in sich zu verschließen, wollte Hermine jetzt den Rat geben, sich zu öffnen und zu verarbeiten…

„Es ist spät. Gehen wir zurück", sagte er nur und schalt sich einen Feigling.

Hermine sah ihn an.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte sie. Was war es, das er meinte in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben?

Severus sah sie lange an und sagte leise lächelnd: „Eines kann ich dir sagen, Lucius wird nicht erfreut darüber sein, dass du seine Gastfreundschaft nicht zu würdigen weißt."

Hermine lachte böse auf.

„Oh, ich weiß sie durchaus zu würdigen, ich lege nur keinen Wert darauf", begann sie bissig. „Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass er mir Asyl gewährt. Dafür werde ich ihm wohl dankbar sein müssen und sicher wird er mich ein Leben lang daran erinnern." Sie hielt inne, als sie sah, wie Severus die Brauen zusammenzog. Mit einem kühlen Blick musterte er sie und Hermine beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

Er trat ganz nah an sie heran, beugte sich zu ihr und sagte hart: „Du wirst mit mir gehen – jetzt - und du wirst dich brav mit Narzissa und Lucius an einen Tisch setzen..."

Hermines Laune sank auf einen Tiefpunkt.

„Ich bin kein Kind, das man ständig maßregeln muss", fuhr sie ihm über den Mund und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten.

Severus hob die rechte Braue.

„Dann benimm dich auch gefälligst nicht so", sagte er kalt und schnitt Hermine das Wort ab, noch bevor sie es überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte: „Ich hatte dich immer klüger eingeschätzt, aber du bist um nichts anders, als die, welche du ablehnst."

Obwohl Hermine es sich heimlich schon eingestanden hatte, traf sie diese Aussage wie ein Schlag. Es schmerzte umso mehr, als Severus' Miene sich zusehends verfinsterte und der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, so eisig wurde, dass es wehtat.

Sie wollte ihm so gerne sagen, dass sie alles tun würde, um es zu ändern, aber es würde nicht die Wahrheit sein und ihm zu sagen, dass sie gerade von Neid und Missgunst aufgefressen wurde, brachte sie dann doch nicht fertig.

„Nein", sagte sie leise und sah zu Severus auf und suchte seinen Blick, suchte darin einen Funken Verständnis, als sie noch einmal sagte: „Ich kann es nicht. Seine Gegenwart ist mir zuwider."

Severus nickte leise. Seine Miene drückte weder Ablehnung noch Zustimmung aus. Sie war wie eine Maske, die er trug und die Hermine nur zu gut von ihm kannte. Wie viele Male hatte sie ihn so gesehen, damals, auf Hogwarts... Sie senkte den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

Seine Stimme klang dunkel und ruhig, als er sagte: „Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, auch nur für nur einen Moment Verständnis aufzubringen. Und ich kann dir nicht vorschreiben, was du zu fühlen hast. Du hast für dich geurteilt, gut. Ich werde es respektieren. Nur noch eine einzige Frage und ich will, dass du sie ehrlich beantwortest." Er drehte Hermine zu sich herum, schob ihr die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang sie sanft, zu ihm aufzusehen. „Hattest du mich auch verurteilt?"

Und noch bevor seine Worte in Hermine überhaupt wirken konnten, wandte er sich um und ging.

Hermine starrte ihm nach, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern und nur einen Augenblick später erschloss sich ihr seine Frage. Hermine schloss die Augen und unterdrückte mühevoll ein Stöhnen.

Nein, sie hatte ihn nicht verurteilt, bis zum Schluss hatte sie ihn verteidigt. Nur einmal nicht - nur deshalb, weil sich ihr Dumbledores Plan für lange Zeit nicht erschlossen hatte, war sie geneigt, Harrys und Rons Meinung über Severus zu teilen. Dabei hatte sie immer nach der Wahrheit gesucht. Doch jetzt, da Eifersucht und Misstrauen Hermine peinigten, schien sie ihr mit einem Mal nicht mehr so wichtig. Dass es falsch war, wusste sie, doch sie konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun. Nur eines schrieb sich in ihren Geist: Jetzt, da sie selbst so furchtbar zwiespältige Gefühle plagten, konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie Severus sich die ganzen Jahre über gefühlt haben musste.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte gerecht sein, sie hatte es immer versucht und ausgerechnet hier war es ihr nicht gelungen. Hier war sie eine von denen geworden, die sie nie gemocht hatte.

Wie verachtete sie Intoleranz und Ungerechtigkeit und stellte erschreckt fest, dass sie nicht um einen Deut besser als gerade diejenigen gewesen war, welche sie äußerster Vehemenz dafür verurteilte.

Sie musste ja nicht gut Freund sein mit den Malfoys, aber sie sollte ihnen wenigstens mit der gleichen Unvoreingenommenheit entgegentreten, die sie sonst jedem anderen entgegenbrachte...

Hermine hob die Lider, wischte sich entschieden die letzten Tränenspuren vom Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Malfoy Manor.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	31. Wissen

**Wissen**

Als Severus in die Eingangshalle trat und sie mit weiten Schritten durchquerte, lief er Lucius über dem Weg, der ebenfalls von draußen zu kommen schien, denn gerade warf er seinen Umhang schwungvoll über den Arm des alten Hausangestellten, der immer zur Stelle zu sein schien, wenn man ihn gerade brauchte.

„Ah, Severus", sagte Lucius aufgeräumt, als er den Freund sah und rieb die Handflächen aneinander. „Es wird schon kalt... Wie war dein Tag?"

Severus nickte leicht und war froh darüber, dass der Weg durch den Garten zum Haus gerade weit genug war, um ihm den Unmut zu nehmen, der ihn bei seinem eher kurzen Gespräch mit Hermine ergriffen hatte. Dennoch beschloss er, sich der Beantwortung von Lucius' Frage zu entziehen. „Und, wie laufen die Geschäfte?", erkundigte er sich stattdessen wie beiläufig. Severus hatte seinen eigenen Worten sehr aufmerksam nachgelauscht und atmete innerlich auf. Seine Stimme hatte wieder den gewohnten Klang und er war sich sicher, dass Lucius nichts von seiner gegenwärtigen Gemütsverfassung mitbekommen hatte.

Lucius selbst sah Severus eine halbe Sekunde lang aufmerksam an. Etwas war anders...

„Ich kann nicht klagen", sagte er dann und lächelte verschmitzt. „In Anbetracht der Situation, in welcher ich mich gegenwärtig befinde, läuft es ganz zufriedenstellend. Vielleicht nicht ganz so unkompliziert und flüssig wie sonst, aber durchaus gängig... Ich bin ganz zufrieden."

Nun huschte auch über Severus' Gesicht ein Lächeln. So kannte er Lucius und er wollte sich auch gar nicht fragen, wo der Freund gerade noch gewesen war und wie es ihm möglicherweise gelungen sein könnte, sich der Beobachtung des Ministeriums - zumindest für eine gewisse Weile - zu entziehen.

„Dann muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen um dich machen, was die mögliche Gefahr eines längeren Aufenthaltes in Askaban angeht."

Lucius zog die Brauen in die Höhe und lachte lauf auf.

„Fangen wir den Bären erst, bevor wir sein Fell verkaufen, mein Freund", sagte er. Und trotz der Heiterkeit in Lucius' Worten bemerkte Severus sehr deutlich, dass dieser nicht gewillt war, noch mehr preiszugeben.

„Gehen wir essen, Narzissa wartet gewiss schon auf uns", sagte Lucius schließlich und ging voran.

Nachdem er einen kurzen, beinahe hoffnungsvollen, Blick auf die Tür, durch die er vor wenigen Minuten eingetreten war, geworfen hatte, folgte Severus dem Freund nach.

Narzissa wartete in der Tat schon auf sie und als Severus die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, warf sie ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu, den er mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln beantwortete und dabei wieder einmal Lucius übersah, der diesen stummen Dialog beobachtet hatte.

Sie setzten sich und das Essen wurde aufgetragen. Und trotzdem es ausgezeichnet war, hatte Severus keinen rechten Appetit und stocherte lustlos auf seinem Teller herum.

Seine Gedanken kreisten unablässig um Hermine. Er fragte sich beständig, ob er nicht vielleicht fordernder hätte sein sollen, ob er sie nicht hätte zwingen sollen, mit ihm zu kommen. Doch dann gelangte er zu dem Schluss, dass Hermine keine Gewalt brauchte, sondern lediglich einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Severus zog die Brauen zusammen und zweifelte wieder einmal daran, ob gerade er der richtige dafür war, Hermine den Weg zu weisen. Denn in Anbetracht ihrer Abneigung den Malfoys gegenüber hielt er sich dann doch für arg befangen...

Severus wischte diese Gedanken ärgerlich fort. Doch so sehr er sich auch mühte, sie wenigstens für den Abend aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, so sehr drängten sie sich immer wieder hervor und ließen ihn ganz woanders sein. Dann vergaß er, sich an dem Gespräch bei Tisch zu beteiligen, wurde still und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin.

Er rief sich die letzten Minuten noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zurück: Die Unterhaltung, die sie gerade führten, stimmte ihn auch nicht gerade freudiger. Lucius hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass sich Minerva für das nächste Wochenende angekündigt hatte. Severus atmete tief ein. In fünf Tagen also würden sie über Dinge sprechen, die er im Augenblick weit von sich geschoben hatte, die ihn momentan so gar nicht berührten. Und ein leises Gefühl der Unruhe gesellte sich jetzt noch zu seiner übergroßen Unentschlossenheit, was sein Verhältnis Hermine gegenüber betraf.

Severus starrte missmutig auf den leeren Platz neben Narzissa. Und obwohl er nicht ernsthaft erwartet hatte, dass Hermine erscheinen würde, hatte er es zumindest ein klein wenig erhofft.

Seine Gastgeber bemerkten sehr wohl, dass ihn etwas umtrieb. Sie sahen auch eine ganze Weile geflissentlich darüber hinweg, bis es schließlich Lucius war, der es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte.

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, Severus", sagte er unvermittelt und als der erstaunt aufsah, sah Lucius ihm fest in die Augen.

Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde währte Severus' Erstaunen und Lucius hätte es nie bemerkt, wenn er ihn nicht die ganze Zeit über angesehen hätte.

„Was sollte ich dir denn vormachen?", fragte Severus unschuldig, hob das Glas an seinen Mund und trank.

Lucius zog die Brauen hoch, er legte den Kopf leicht schief und beugte sich nach vorne.

„Sag du es mir", antwortete er und griff seinerseits zum Glas. „Was läuft da zwischen dir und Granger?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass da irgendetwas laufen sollte?", fragte Severus reserviert. Er stellte das Glas sanft zurück auf den Tisch, nahm sein Besteck wieder auf, das er bei Lucius erster Frage abgelegt hatte, und machte sich in aller Ruhe daran, das Filet auf seinem Teller zu zerschneiden.

Beinahe hätte Severus ihn getäuscht. Aber Lucius führte sich alles, was er bisher wahrgenommen hatte noch einmal vor Augen ... Severus' unbewegter Gesichtsausdruck konnte ihn nicht mehr täuschen.

„Ach komm schon, Severus", entgegnete Lucius und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, „für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich." Dann griff er nach dem Dekanter und schenkte sich und seinem Gast die Gläser wieder voll.

„So viele Wochen ... beinahe allein...", fuhr er fort und sah auf. „Du wirst mir doch nicht weismachen wollen, dass man sich in dieser langen Zeit nicht einiges zu sagen hat." Ja, er war diplomatisch, kein Zweifel.

Severus zog eine Braue hoch.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", sagte er und wusste beinahe im gleichen Augenblick, dass es eine recht dumme Antwort gewesen war, und dass er damit viel mehr sagte als er eigentlich hatte verbergen wollen.

Selbst der kleinste Anflug von Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so war, wurde durch Lucius' ungläubigen Blick und sein darauffolgendes Lachen herb zerstört.

„So kenne ich dich", sagte der und hob sein Glas vor sich in die Höhe. Er drehte es hin und her und das Licht ließ den Wein darin rubinrot funkeln. Dann setzte er es an die Lippen und nahm einen Schluck davon.

„Dann mal ehrlich, Granger ist dir also vollkommen gleichgültig. Gerade mal gut genug, um dich wieder gesund zu machen..." Er schürzte die Lippen und zog die Schultern hoch. „Und nichts weiter..." Er nickte. „Verstehe."

Severus zog seinerseits verstimmt die Stirn in Falten. Das konnte Lucius ja schon immer ... und wie jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, überkam Severus die Wut darüber, dass es ihm nie gelang, sich - so beherrscht er anderen gegenüber auch war - bei Lucius soweit zurückzunehmen, nur um sich nicht zu verraten.

„Lass die Spielchen, Lucius", brummte er grimmig. „Was hat Narzissa dir alles erzählt?", und er schenkte seiner Gastgeberin einen vorwurfsvoll fragenden Blick, den diese mit einem leisen Kopfschütteln und einem empörten Gesichtsausdruck von sich wies.

„Oh, Narzissa lass aus dem Spiel, mein Freund", sagte Lucius, der Severus' Blick gefolgt war. Er streckte die Hand aus und beugte sich vor. Dann nahm er die Linke seiner Frau, um sie an die Lippen zu führen und ihr einen sanften Kuss aufzudrücken.

„Sie muss mir gar nichts erzählen", fuhr er fort, „denn man spürt förmlich eure Anspannung, wenn ihr beide in einem Raum seid...", er lächelte Narzissa zu, „...so sehr, dass selbst ein so grober Klotz wie ich es fühlen kann."

Lucius wandte sich wieder Severus zu und lehnte sich lässig zurück. „Auch wenn du es zu verbergen suchst, muss ich dir sagen, dass es dir nicht ansatzweise gelingt", fuhr er fort. „Aber in diesen Dingen warst du ja schon immer unglaublich unbegabt, Severus."

Narzissa konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken und als sie den strafenden Blick Severus' auf sich fühlte, räusperte sie sich, griff nach dem Glas Wasser vor sich und nahm einen großen Schluck daraus.

„So, bin ich das?" Severus wusste nicht so recht, ob er verärgert oder eher amüsiert reagieren sollte.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch", sagte Lucius, „es ist eine deiner sympathischeren Eigenschaften..."

„Von denen ich offensichtlich nicht gerade viele besitze, nicht wahr?", setzte Severus nüchtern hinzu.

Statt einer Antwort schenkte ihm Lucius ein Lächeln.

„Du bist wahrlich nicht leicht zu durchschauen, Severus, und du machst es deinen Mitmenschen nicht gerade einfach, Verständnis für dich aufzubringen", sagte Narzissa und sah ihm in die Augen. „Aber es hat den Anschein, dass es doch Menschen gibt, denen das egal zu sein scheint." Sie hielt kurz inne. „Womit hat sie dich gefangen?"

Er gab auf, sich gegen Lucius und Narzissa zu wehren, obwohl ihm die Wendung, die das Gespräch genommen hatte, gar nicht gefiel. Aber so sehr er sich auch wehrte, die beiden würden nicht eher ruhen, als bis sie ihm alles abgenötigt hätten, was sie wissen wollten. Dennoch war er nicht gewillt, alles zu erzählen und er wollte es ihnen nicht zu leicht machen.

„Sie ist stur wie ein Esel", sagte Severus trocken und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, „und äußerst hartnäckig."

Er sah zu Lucius, der den Kopf gesenkt und die Hand an die Stirn geführt hatte.

„Ja, das muss sie wohl sein", sagte der und ein Lachen schwang in seiner Stimme mit, „und sie hat eine messerscharfe Zunge..." Lucius nahm die Hand herunter und sah wieder auf. „Aber du bist auch nicht gerade der Inbegriff von Höflichkeit und Nettigkeit."

Severus warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen und es trug die leise Heiterkeit mit sich fort.

„Ist es das, was du willst?", fragte Lucius übergangslos.

Severus sah ihn überrascht an.

„Oh, versteh mich nicht falsch, Severus", setzte Lucius schnell hinzu. „Ich möchte nicht werten. Es ist mir ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal mehr wichtig."

Severus schenkte ihm unter hochgezogenen Brauen einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Das wäre dann wohl das allererste Mal", sagte er spöttisch. „Wann hast du dich so gewandelt, Lucius?"

Lucius griff nach seinem Glas und erhob sich. Er ging durch den Raum bis zum Kamin und lehnte sich an den Sims. Sein Blick war für einen Moment starr in die Flammen gerichtet, die laut prasselnd emporzüngelten. Lucius nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein, dann wandte er sich um und sah in die kleine Runde.

„Nachdem ich selbst erfahren musste, dass es Menschen gibt, die für etwas einstehen, das an und für sich allein keinen Nutzen bringt", sein Blick streifte Narzissa flüchtig, „das gefährlich ist, und das alles verändern kann ... zum Guten und zum Schlechten gleichermaßen." Lucius' Miene wurde nachdenklich, sein Blick schien sich zu verlieren.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Severus ungläubig. Es war ungewohnt, solche Worte gerade aus Munde desjenigen zu hören, der alles und jeden verachtete, der es seiner Meinung nach nicht wert war, ein Teil der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer zu sein und der sich bisher immer sehr genau ausgerechnet hatte, was am Zweckdienlichsten für ihn war, was ihm zum Vorteil gereichte und der immer stur danach handelte.

Lucius' Blick wurde wieder klar, er sah auf und Severus in die Augen.

„Wäre Narzissa einen einzigen Moment lang schwach gewesen", fuhr er fort, „und hätte sie Potter damals - im Wald - nicht verleugnet, würde die Zaubererwelt aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach noch immer unter der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords stehen..." Und leise erzählte Lucius von den Ereignissen im ‚Verbotenen Wald' in jener Nacht, welche die letzte im Leben Voldemorts gewesen und die der Anfang eines neuen Lebens für Severus geworden war.

Severus lauschte den Worten des Freundes eine ganze Weile lang unbewegt. Doch so sehr er es zu verhindern suchte, so mächtig holten ihn die Erinnerungen wieder ein. Er zog er die Brauen zusammen und seine Rechte fuhr unwillkürlich an die linke Schulter. Er spürte die tiefen Narben unter dem Stoff seines Hemdes. Alles war wieder da, mit einem Schlag ... und nur mit Mühe konnte er ein leises Keuchen unterdrücken.

Severus schloss die Augen. Verzerrte Bilder schoben sich vor seine Augen. Für einen Moment sah er sich wieder in dem dunklen Raum, schien er das Zischen wieder zu hören und Voldemorts seidenweiche Stimme, mit der er Severus in der vermeintlich letzten Stunde seines Lebens verhöhnt hatte, fühlte er wieder den brennenden Schmerz ... er sah Augen, deren Anblick ihm die Angst genommen hatte und ihn - so hatte er gehofft - ruhig hinübergehen ließen ... Und dann die furchtbare Erkenntnis, allein und in Schmutz und Elend zugrunde zu gehen. Er sah Hermine ... eine rettende Hand, soviel Wärme, soviel Verstehen ... vielleicht Liebe?

Severus seufzte innerlich auf. Nur ein Wort - nur ein einziges Wort.

Er atmete tief ein und hob die Lider. Er sah unsicher zu Lucius, sah zu Narzissa, die ihn aufmerksam musterten.

„Du musst es nicht erzählen...", begann Narzissa leise.

„Nein", unterbrach Severus und schüttelte den Kopf und er fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, als er hinzusetzte: „Das ist es nicht. Ich würde es nur gerne tun, wenn Hermine dabei ist."

Er stützte die Stirn in die Hand und schwieg peinlich berührt. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile sah er verlegen lächelnd wieder auf.

„Nicht nachdenken, Severus", sagte Narzissa, „du hast dich für den richtigen Weg entschieden."

Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

„Und du hast eine wunderbare Frau, Lucius", sagte Severus leise, dann hob er sein Glas und prostete Narzissa zu.

„Ja, das habe ich", sagte Lucius und lächelte Narzissa entgegen. „Es gibt niemanden, der mich je besser verstanden hat als sie. Ich habe es nur viel zu spät erkannt." Lucius schwieg für einen Moment. „Und...", er wandte sich Severus wieder zu, „...findest du solches Verständnis bei Hermine?", fragte er und zum ersten Mal nannte er sie bei ihrem Vornamen.

Severus sah ihm in die Augen. Er fragte sich für eine Sekunde, welche Überwindung es Lucius gekostet haben mochte, anzuerkennen, was Severus für Hermine empfand. Ihm selbst hatte es mehr als genug abverlangt, selbst vor den Freunden seine innersten Gedanken und Gefühle so zu offenbaren wie er es getan hatte. Er wusste aber auch, dass er den beiden nichts mehr vormachen konnte. Narzissa und Lucius hatten ihn so vollständig durchschaut, dass Severus davor angst wurde, es könne ab jetzt jeder in seinem Herzen lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.

Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und nickte leicht.

„Ja Lucius", sagte er ruhig, „ich finde dieses Verständnis bei Hermine, mehr als bei jedem anderen zuvor. Und ja, es ist genau das, was ich will ... was ich immer wollte."

Es senkte die Lider und schwieg.

Narzissa erhob sich, ging um den Tisch herum und blieb neben Severus stehen. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte leise: „Sie ist stark und sie ist intelligent, wie sonst könnte sie einen Mann wie dich besiegen ... und ja, sie ist stur wie ein Esel." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Aber das bist du ja auch, Severus." Sie hielt einen Moment inne, bevor sie weitersprach. „Und ich wünsche mir für dich, dass sie dir das gleiche tiefe Gefühl entgegenbringt, wie du ihr."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	32. Endlich angekommen

**Endlich angekommen**

Hermines Schritte waren zu Anfangs noch sehr entschlossen und fest, doch je näher sie dem Salon kam, umso schwerer wurden ihr die Beine. Und als sie die Treppe hinunter stieg, dachte sie, sie würde die letzten Meter bis zum Ziel nicht mehr schaffen. Ihre Aufregung war an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie meinte, man müsse den Schlag ihres Herzen weithin hören können.

Sie hatte sich entschieden, sie wollte nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen sein, das alle in ihr sahen. Die ganze letzte Nacht hatte sie über Severus Worte nachgedacht, bis sie schließlich erschöpft in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war. Immer wieder sah sie sein Gesicht vor sich und den Ausdruck darauf, der ihr nicht gar gefallen hatte...

Ein leises Seufzen kam von ihren Lippen. Sie hatte allen wahrlich nicht gerade viel Gelegenheit gegeben, einen erwachsenen Menschen in ihr zu sehen. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sich selbst nicht gefallen, fand sie ihr Verhalten unerträglich und in höchstem Maße anmaßend. Sie schämte sich dafür, vor sich selbst, vor Severus ... sogar vor Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy.

Hermine blieb vor der Tür stehen und legte die Hand auf die Klinke. Ihr Atem ging heftig. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen.

‚Jetzt!', sagte sie sich. ‚Tu es und benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind!'

Sie zögerte und zog schließlich doch die Hand wieder zurück.

Nein, sie schaffte es nicht. Nicht heute Morgen. Nur noch diesen einen Tag, heut Abend dann...

Hermine wandte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten durch die Halle. Sie stieß die schwere Eingangstür auf und trat ins Freie.

Einen Augenblick blieb sie stehen und atmete tief durch.

Nur noch diesen einen Tag, um mit sich ins Reine zu kommen, um in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken, was sie eigentlich wirklich wollte.

Sie belog sich selbst. Sie wusste, was sie wollte, sie wusste es sogar sehr genau... Warum nur machte sie es sich so schwer und stand sich selbst im Weg?

Langsam schritt sie die Treppe hinab und ging die blumengesäumten Wege entlang. Eine wundervolle Ruhe umgab sie. Sie Septembersonne schob sich ab und an durch die Wolken und wärmte noch angenehm. An den Bäumen färbten sich schon die ersten Blätter...

Sie gab es nur ungern zu, aber sie liebte den Garten des Malfoyschen Anwesens. Schlicht und doch großzügig, die Rabatten voller Blumen und dennoch nicht überladen. Alte Bäume, majestätisch und würdevoll, und Wege, mit feinem Kies bestreut, die sich in der Weite des Grundstückes zu verlieren schienen. Hermine folgte ihnen versonnen und genoss den Frieden, welchen die müde werdende Natur ausstrahlte.

Nach und nach wurde Hermine ruhiger, ihr Geist sammelte sich und machte es ihr leichter sich zurückzunehmen, sich den Entscheidungen, die sie bisher abgelehnt hatte, zu fügen, mit ihnen zu leben, ohne sich dabei aufgeben zu müssen.

Sie blieb stehen und sah zu Boden. Ja, sie würde nicht mehr feige sein, sie war es bisher nie gewesen. Und alles was geschehen war, hatte sie im Grunde genommen schon mit Minervas Hilfe verarbeitet. Nur ihre übergroße Angst vor Verlust und Entdeckung und das abrupte konfrontiert werden mit der schmerzvollen Vergangenheit, hatten sie einfach überfordert.

Hermine schüttelte leise den Kopf und wollte schon weitergehen, da hörte sie Lucius Malfoys Stimme hinter sich.

„Wie soll ich für Ihre Sicherheit einstehen, wenn Sie sich in so unverantwortlicher Weise an den Grenzen des Grundstückes herumtreiben, Miss Granger."

Hermine fuhr herum. Ihr Gesicht drückte für einen Moment Überraschung aus, doch noch in der gleichen Sekunde hatte sie ihr Mienenspiel wieder im Griff. Wie lange war er ihr wohl schon gefolgt?, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Darf ich es glauben?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Sollten Sie wirklich ehrlich um meine Sicherheit besorgt sein?"

„Nun ja", gab Lucius leise lächelnd zurück. „Ich muss wohl nicht extra betonen, dass, so sehr das Ministerium auch bemüht ist, mich unter Verschluss zu halten und von hier nichts nach draußen dringen zu lassen, immer noch Gefahr für Ihre Gesundheit besteht, sollte auch nur einer seiner Aufseher an einem übermäßigen Mitteilungsbedürfnis leiden."

Hermine nickte.

„Ja, das verstehe ich", sagte sie. „Und ich schätze Sie vermutlich vollkommen falsch ein, wenn ich sage, dass Eigennutz die Triebfeder Ihres Handeln ist, nicht wahr Mr. Malfoy?", setzte sie freundlich hinzu und trat ein paar Schritte von ihm weg.

Sie hatte es schon wieder getan! Dabei hatte sie sich doch beherrschen wollen.

Lucius Malfoy zog eine Braue in die Höhe.

„Miss Granger", sagte er frostig, „Sie werden es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber ich bin auf die Gnade des Ministeriums nicht angewiesen."

„Und weshalb sollten Sie wohl sonst auf McGonagalls Angebot eingehen?", fragte sie leise und sah ihm in die Augen.

Ein stolzes Lächeln legte sich über seine Züge, als er sagte: „Da irren Sie sich, Miss Granger. Sie hat mir kein Angebot gemacht." Und so wie Hermine um Abstand bemüht war, trat er auf sie zu und blieb nah vor ihr stehen. „Es war eine Bitte, der ich entsprochen habe."

Hermine wiegte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Warum sollte sie das...?", fragte sie verächtlich und fühlte leisen Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Sie wollte es nicht, doch sie konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun.

Malfoy schürzte die Lippen, und für einen Augenblick meinte Hermine gesehen zu haben, wie sich ein sanfter Schatten über sein Gesicht legte und seine Züge mit einem Mal weich machte. Doch einen Lidschlag später war diese Weichheit wieder verschwunden und machte der früheren Arroganz platz, die Lucius Malfoy so gekonnt vor sich herzutragen wusste.

„Um damit an mein gutes Herz zu appellieren?", fragte er und legte in diese Frage allen Spott, den er aufbringen konnte.

Hermine nickte. Sie konnte durchaus verstehen, dass ihm ihre aufsässigen Worte keiner vernünftigen Antwort wert waren. Und trotzdem meinte sie neben der Ironie noch etwas anderes herauszuhören.

„Sie unterschätzen mich gewaltig", sagte sie ruhig und ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Einen Moment lang herrschte eisiges Schweigen.

„Nein", sagte Lucius und aller Zynismus war aus seiner Stimme gewichen. „Nein, das tue ich nicht."

Er sah ihr in die Augen und beugte sich zu ihr hin.

„Jetzt will ich Ihnen einmal etwas sagen, Miss Granger", sagte er kühl. „Mit liegt in der Tat Ihre Unversehrtheit am Herzen und das nicht unbedingt um meinetwillen und, wie Sie wohl zu wissen glauben, auch nicht um Ihretwillen..." Hermine öffnete schon den Mund, um ihm eine scharfe Erwiderung entgegenzuschleudern, doch sein Blick ließ sie die Worte, die sie auf der Zunge gehabt hatte, wieder hinunterschlucken.

„Es geht mir einzig und allein um Severus' Wohl...", er hielt inne und ließ die Worte wirken. Und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Hermine begriff, bis seine Worte in ihren störrischen Geist drangen und ihr sagten, dass Lucius Malfoy die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Severus erfasst hatte.

„Haben Sie mich verstanden?", fragte Lucius ganz leise.

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. Sie hatte wohl verstanden, aber war zu peinlich berührt, als dass sie im Augenblick darauf hätte antworten können. Und Lucius verstand dieses Schweigen falsch.

„Also nicht...", er lachte bitter und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Wie konnte ich nur annehmen...", er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf, „... Zeitverschwendung."

„Wie?" Hermine hatte ihre Stimme wieder. Unbändiger Zorn sprach daraus und sie hatte Mühe, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Dass er sich mit jemandem wie mir abgibt?"

Lucius neigte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete Hermine wie ein exotisches Insekt, das er noch nie gesehen hatte und von dem er nicht wusste, ob er es dulden oder doch lieber verscheuchen sollte. Sicher, Lucius hatte schon immer eine extrem distanzierte Haltung gegenüber Verbindungen zwischen Zauberern und Muggelstämmigen... Aber im Fall Severus störte ihn das eigenartigerweise gar nicht.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", sagte er und sah Hermine wieder an, „aber Severus hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für die Kompliziertheit des Lebens. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich Ihnen das nicht näher erklären muss."

Hermine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie wusste genau, was Lucius Malfoy mit seinen Worten sagen wollte und es traf sie, dass er es als Zeitverschwendung ansah, an ihren Verstand zu appellieren und es kränkte sie maßlos.

Aber sie wusste selbst gut genug, dass sie ihm bisher keine Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, anders von ihr zu denken. Sie wollte ihm antworten, aber sie schwieg getroffen. Sie wusste, dass sie im Augenblick durchaus den Eindruck vermittelte, schwierig zu sein, es vielleicht sogar wirklich war, und dass nur die Situation und ihre durcheinanderwirbelnden Gefühle zu Tage trugen, was in ihrem Inneren vielleicht schon immer schlummerte.

Hermine fürchtete sich davor, so wollte sie nicht sein. Der Zorn verschwand und machte einer Unsicherheit platz, die sie Malfoy unter keinen Umständen spüren lassen wollte.

‚Eine Schwäche für die Kompliziertheit des Lebens', hatte er gesagt. Dabei war die Verbindung zwischen Severus und ihr so anders als es die zwischen Severus und Lily gewesen war, und die es ja so eigentlich nicht einmal wirklich gegeben hatte.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bis schließlich Lucius wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Ich schlage vor, wir begraben das Kriegsbeil, zumindest so lange Sie in meinem Hause zu Gast sind", sagte er leise. „Ich werde Ihrem Wunsch, Ihnen aus dem Wege zu gehen, entsprechen und stellen Sie sich vor, ich kann sogar verstehen, dass Sie mich hassen..."

„Das...", unterbrach ihn Hermine laut und spürte, wie die Wut erneut in ihr aufsprang, „...können Sie nicht!"

„Oh doch, das kann ich", antwortete er ruhig. „Ich respektiere die Meinung, die Sie sich von mir gebildet haben und dennoch erbitte ich von Ihnen ... nein, _verlange_ ich von Ihnen ... in meinem Haus die Regeln für Anstand und Respekt einzuhalten. Es wird auch Ihnen keine Extrawurst gebraten. Sie werden sich ab jetzt nicht weiter als hundert Meter vom Haus entfernen und Sie werden sich bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht mehr im Freien aufhalten. Sie werden niemandem Gelegenheit geben, auch nur durch Zufall Ihren Aufenthaltsorts herauszufinden und ...", er hielt für eine Sekunde inne, „... Sie werden ab sofort, wie jeder andere hier im Hause auch, die Mahlzeiten im Salon nehmen."

Hermine sah ihm eine Weile stumm in die Augen. Seine Ruhe brachte sie nur noch mehr auf. Zornig wandte sie sich um, nur um nicht mehr in sein Gesicht sehen zu müssen.

„Haben wir uns verstanden?", hörte sie ihn fragen.

Sie schloss die Augen.

‚Wenn er doch nur gehen würde', dachte sie.

Doch Lucius Malfoy ging nicht. Geduldig wartete er auf ihre Antwort.

Schließlich wandte sich Hermine wieder um und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich werde mich in Ihrem Haus benehmen, wie es sich für einen Gast geziemt, darauf haben Sie mein Wort", sagte sie betont höflich und schenkte ihm ein falsches Lächeln. „Ich muss Ihnen ja dankbar sein, da Sie mir so großzügig und uneigennützig Zuflucht gewähren..."

Für einen Augenblick war Lucius geneigt, sie zu packen und übers Knie zu legen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, und tat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Hermine wich entsetzt zurück. Sie hob die Arme, um ihn abzuwehren.

Doch es war nicht allein diese beinahe hilflos anmutende Geste, die Lucius abrupt stehenbleiben ließ, es war ihr bestürzter Gesichtsausdruck, der Ausdruck ihrer Augen, die übergroße Unsicherheit und schlecht verborgene Angst, welche sich so deutlich darin widerspiegelten. Und da war noch etwas... Er sah ihr aufmerksam ins Gesicht. Da lag soviel Unerschrockenheit darin, dass er nicht wusste, ob sie wirklich die Absicht hatte, ihm einen Schlag zu versetzen oder wirklich nur darauf bedacht war, ihn auf Distanz zu halten.

Er öffnete die Fäuste und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. Für einen Augenblick schlich sich Respekt in sein Herz und für diesen einen kleinen Moment erfasste er, was Severus an diesem Mädchen so faszinierte.

„Ja", sagte er noch einmal, „wir verstehen uns." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und sagte in Gehen: „Ich erwarte Sie zum Abendessen ... pünktlich." Er hielt kurz inne und setzte dann noch lächelnd hinzu: „Andernfalls müsste ich denken, Sie seien feige, Miss Granger."

Hermine starrte ihm noch eine Weile nach. War das gerade ein Lachen, das sie in seiner Stimme wahrgenommen hatte?

...

Lucius warf dir Tür mit einem kräftigen Schwung ins Schloss und blieb für eine Sekunde regungslos stehen.

„Was für ein stures Weibsbild", schimpfte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihm.

Lucius wandte sich um und sah sich Severus gegenüber, der gerade im Begriff war, einzutreten und in der Tür stehengeblieben war, neben ihm Narzissa.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?", fuhr Lucius ihn an, ging zum Tisch und schenkte sich ein Glas Whisky ein.

„Willst du auch einen?", fragte er Severus, der jetzt ganz eingetreten war und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Severus nickte. „Ja." Er ging durch den weiten Raum und setzte sich auf das riesige Ledersofa am Kamin. Er zog ein Bein an und legte einen Arm auf die Lehne, dann wandte er sich seinen Gastgebern zu.

„Du sprichst aber nicht gerade von deiner Frau?", fragte er und warf Narzissa einen belustigten Blick zu, den sie mit einem unschuldigen Schulterzucken beantwortete. Sie lächelte ihrem Mann im Vorbeigehen verschmitzt zu und ließ sich neben Severus nieder.

Lucius sah ihr mit zusammengezogenen Brauen nach und schenkte nun seinerseits Severus einen äußerst missmutigen Blick. Dann ging er um den Tisch herum und blieb vor Severus stehen.

„Seit wann bist du so verständig, so unwahrscheinlich geduldig?" Er sah Severus in die Augen. „Mir sind solche Allüren absolut schleierhaft. Aber um deinetwillen...", Lucius brach ab und stürzte seinen Whisky hinunter.

Severus sah ihn einen Augenblick lang mit einem Blick an, dessen Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Amüsement und Ärger lag. Es lag ihm das ‚...erträgst du sie...' schon auf den Lippen, aber er hielt es dann doch für besser, diese drei Worte ungesagt zu lassen.

„Um es einmal mit deinen Worten zu auszudrücken, Lucius", sagte er stattdessen. „In den vielen Wochen, beinahe allein, hat man sich das eine oder andere zu sagen." Für einen Moment genoss Severus die augenscheinliche Verwirrung Lucius', doch dann wischte er die falsche Heiterkeit aus dem Gesicht.

„Du kannst tun und sagen, was du willst", sagte er schließlich, „es wird sie nicht beeindrucken."

Lucius schürzte die Lippen.

„Ich will sie herausfordern...", sagte er und reichte Severus sein Glas, „...und nicht beeindrucken."

Severus nahm Lucius das Glas aus der Hand und nippte von seinem Inhalt.

„Nicht?", sagte er trocken und Lucius schenkte ihm dafür einen strafenden Blick.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich bei ihr entschuldigen", sagte Severus herzlos.

Lucius starrte ihn an, als wäre er gerade einem Geist begegnet.

„Wofür, mein Freund?", fragte er und gab sich auch gleich die Antwort: „Dafür vielleicht, dass sie meint, den Schmerz der ganzen Welt ertragen zu müssen." Er lachte, doch eine Sekunde später war das Lachen wieder fort.

„Natürlich", sagte er zugeknöpft, als er Severus' Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. „Du meinst das nicht etwa ernst... Bei Merlin, Severus, das ist kindisch!" Und er ließ sich in den Sessel, der neben ihm stand und in welchem bequem zwei Personen Platz gehabt hätten, fallen.

Severus hatte die Antwort schon parat und er hatte auch den Mund schon geöffnet, da ließ sie ein Geräusch aufhorchen und ihre Köpfe in Richtung Tür wenden, die in diesem Augenblick geöffnet wurde.

Hermine trat ein, schritt mit stolzem Blick durch den Raum und nahm, ohne Lucius' oder Narzissas Einverständnis abzuwarten, am Tisch Platz. Einen Moment noch starrte sie vor sich hin, doch dann hob sie den Kopf und sah Lucius in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich verspätet habe. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Über Narzissas Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln.

„Es ist schon gut, Miss Granger", sagte sie und sprach endlich an, was alle im Raum schon so lange beschäftigte. „Wir wissen, dass Sie sich ausgeschlossen fühlen, unverstanden und ... gehasst."

Hermine sah nicht Narzissa an, ihr Blick galt einzig und allein Severus, der ihr mit unbewegter Miene entgegensah.

„Und wir wissen auch", fuhr Narzissa fort, „dass Sie uns ablehnen."

Hermine nahm endlich den Blick von Severus und wandte sich Narzissa zu.

„Sie müssen nicht antworten", fügte Narzissa noch hinzu. Sie war aufgestanden und trat zu Hermine an den Tisch. „Und Sie müssen nicht lügen, denn ich denke, in diesem Haus wurde schon viel zu oft die Unwahrheit gesagt." Ein Moment des Schweigens, bis Narzissa weitersprach und Hermine die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Und darum möchte ich Ihnen jetzt sagen, dass wir Ihnen nichts wegnehmen werden, dass alles, was Sie und Severus miteinander verbindet, Ihnen beiden ganz allein gehört, ob wir es nun wollen oder nicht."

Hermine fühlte sich unangenehm berührt. Gerade dieser letzte Satz führte ihr vor Augen, dass man sich über sie unterhalten hatte, dass die Malfoys mehr über sie wussten, als ihr selber lieb war. Hermine fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und senkte den Kopf. Doch so beschämt sie jetzt war, so unendlich erleichtert fühlte sie sich auch.

„Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich zu uns", sagte Narzissa leise. Sie nahm zwei Gläser vom Tisch und den Dekanter mit Wein, trat zu den Männern und stellte alles auf dem Tischchen vor dem Kamin ab. Dann setzte sie sich zu Lucius. Und während Narzissa sich an ihren Mann schmiegte, ließ sich Hermine recht verkrampft neben Severus auf dem Sofa nieder.

Severus selbst beugte sich vor, griff die Karaffe und schenkte den Wein in die Gläser. Dann reichte er je eines davon den beiden Frauen.

„Nun", begann Lucius und hob sein Glas empor. „Trinken wir auf die Lebenden..."

Er sah zu Severus, sah zu Hermine. Er nickte leise und führte das Glas an die Lippen. „...und auf die Zukunft", setzte er noch hinzu und lehnte sich zurück.

Hermine nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wein, dann stellte sie ihr Glas ganz sanft zurück auf den Tisch. Sie wagte es nicht, sich bequem zurückzulehnen, saß stattdessen stocksteif auf der vordersten Kante ihres Platzes neben Severus und presste verlegen die Handflächen aneinander.

Mit einem Lächeln zog Severus sie schließlich zu sich und legte den Arm um sie.

Hermine schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung und lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust. Endlich wieder die Nähe und die Wärme des anderen spüren, den schon so vertrauten Duft wahrnehmen...

Trotz aller Verlegenheit, die sie ob dieser ungewohnten Situation noch fühlte, fiel mit einem Mal alle Anspannung von Hermine ab und sie begriff endlich, dass sie in einem neuen Leben angekommen war.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	33. Zuversicht

**Zuversicht**

Versonnen stand Minerva am Fenster und sah in den sonnigen Spätsommernachmittag hinaus. Die Blätter der Bäume begannen sich bereits zu färben, der Wind wehte merklich kühler und die Sonne hatte es mit jedem Tag schwerer, die Natur aus dem Schlaf in den Tag zu holen. Die Nebel lösten sich nur zögerlich auf und hauchten ihre feuchte Kühle dampfend in die Wälder und über den See. ‚Unschuldig und rein ... wunderbar', dachte Minerva. Beinahe schien es, als wären die letzten Wochen und Monate nicht gewesen. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran, dass hier ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte, der über das Schicksal von so vielen Menschen endgültig entschieden hatte.

Minerva schüttelte leise den Kopf. Auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte, sie würde diese Erinnerungen nie vergessen, sie waren allgegenwärtig. Mit jedem Blick, den sie Hogwarts schenkte, mit jedem Gedanken an vergangene Zeit, schoben sie sich in Bildern überdeutlich in ihren Geist.

Minerva hatte die letzten Tage angestrengt damit verbracht, sich abzulenken. Doch so sehr sie auch versuchte, ihre Gedanken und Handlungen auf die neuen Herausforderungen zu richten, so sehr war es ihr trotzdem nicht gelungen. Sie brachte es einfach nicht fertig, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf das neu begonnene Schuljahr zu konzentrieren, geschweige denn stolz darauf zu sein, dass Hogwarts nach dem Kampf buchstäblich aus der Asche und der Zerstörung wieder auferstanden war – in all seiner mystischen Kraft – stärker und schöner noch als je zuvor.

Ein weiches Gefühl schlich sich in ihr Herz. Es gab nichts, was Minerva mehr wollte als hier zu sein. Hier hatte sie die wunderbarste Zeit ihres Lebens verbracht, hier hatte sie alles gewonnen und dennoch nicht immer festhalten können, was ihr wichtig war. Ein leises Seufzen stahl sich von ihren Lippen und doch, im Stillen, tief in ihrem Inneren, war sie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Und wenn sie jeden Morgen in der ‚Großen Halle' in die Runde sah, schien ihr nichts mehr unmöglich. Alle waren zurückgekommen und noch viel mehr und sie hatten neuen Mut und neue Zuversicht mitgebracht. Ihre Herzen und ihre Gedanken waren frei und offen...

Eigentlich hätte Minerva allen Grund gehabt, zuversichtlich zu sein, doch es gab noch so viel Ungeklärtes. Und bevor nicht auch die letzten Fragen beantwortet waren, konnte sich Minerva dem Stolz, der sie beim Anblick der neuen Schüler und ihrer erwartungsvollen Gesichter erfasste, einfach nicht hingeben. Beständig plagten sie die Fragen, die immer noch offen waren, und die Unsicherheit, ob der Plan, den sie geschmiedet hatten, um Runcorn und der letzten Getreuen Voldemorts habhaft zu werden, auch von Erfolg gekrönt sein könnte.

Drei Tage schon währte das Schweigen aus dem Ministerium und im Grunde genommen hätte Minerva dieses Schweigen als gutes Zeichen sehen können, doch mit jeder Stunde, mit jeder Minute, die der Tag voranschritt, schlichen sich Zweifel in ihr Herz. Und wieder einmal redete sie sich ein, dass die Idee vielleicht doch Irrwitz war, dass es nie funktionieren konnte.

Die Tage, die sie Severus und Hermine so großzügig zugestanden hatte und in welchen sie selbst zur Ruhe hatte kommen wollen, hatten nur den einen Effekt gehabt, nämlich ihre schon vorher vorhandene übergroße Aufregung nur noch mehr anzustacheln. Und das umso mehr, als sie bislang keinerlei Information zum Fortgang der Dinge erhielt. Sie konnte Kingsley ja durchaus verstehen, so wenig wie möglich über sein Vorgehen verlauten zu lassen, um die gemeinsam geplante Aktion nicht zu gefährden. Doch sie so ganz im Unklaren zu lassen…

Minerva zog die Stirn in Falten. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann wandte sie den in sanftes Rotgold getauchten Hügel den Rücken zu, ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und ließ sich dahinter nieder.

Vielleicht hätte sie ihn drängen sollen, die Sache voranzutreiben. Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Nein, Kingsley tat alles, was in seiner Macht stand und sie war sicher, dass es nichts gab, was er unversucht ließ, um endlich eine Lösung für diesen ungemein unangenehmen Umstand zu finden. Es war ihr, als könnte sie die Stunden kaum mehr ertragen - bis sie endlich Kinsleys Nachricht erreichte. Sie richtete sich kerzengerade auf und nahm mit klopfendem Herzen die kleine Rolle entgegen, welche die Eule mit sich trug, die lautlos durch das weit geöffnete Fenster hereingeflogen und sich vor Minerva auf dem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte.

Mit leise zitternden Händen entrollte Minerva das Pergament. Reglos saß sie auf ihrem Platz und starrte beinahe ungläubig auf das, was darauf geschrieben stand. Sie las es wieder und wieder.

Endlich hellte sich ihre Miene auf. Endlich eine Nachricht, die sie aufatmen ließ und zumindest für eine Sekunde dafür entschädigte, dass sie die letzten Tage einfach nicht zur Ruhe gekommen war.

Minerva ließ sich deutlich entspannt in ihren Sessel zurücksinken. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund und sie warf mit einem beinahe übermütigen Schwung das Pergament zurück auf ihren Schreibtisch.

Einen Augenblick noch starrte sie versonnen auf das Schriftstück. Sie nahm gar nicht mehr wahr, dass die Eule die Schwingen breitete und sich mit einem kraftvollen Flügelschlag erhob, um ebenso lautlos zu verschwinden wie sie gekommen war. Erst der Luftzug, den dieser Flügelschlag hervorgerufen hatte, und der das Pergament sanft emporhob und es leise raschelnd zu Boden fallen ließ, holte Minerva in die Welt zurück.

War sie ein sonst so akkurater Mensch, störte es sie im Moment nicht im Geringsten, dass etwas zu Boden gefallen war, was dort definitiv nicht hingehörte. Und jetzt hielt es Minerva auch nicht mehr auf ihrem Platz. Voller Elan erhob sie sich, stieß den hohen Sessel so impulsiv von sich, dass er beinahe nach hinten umgekippt wäre. Es war ihr egal. Mit großen Schritten durchquerte sie ihr Büro und öffnete die Tür. Sie trat in den Gang hinaus und schickte sich voller Ungeduld an, hinunter nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, um Kingsley Shacklebolt persönlich in Empfang zu nehmen.

.

Es war schon dunkel, als Minerva vor den ‚Drei Besen' ankam. Ihr Atem ging heftig und sie holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Sie lauschte. Von drinnen hörte man gedämpfte Stimmen, das Klirren von Gläsern und ab und an ein lautes Lachen.

Minerva trat an eines der Fenster, aus dem leiser Lichtschein nach draußen fiel und sanft den Gehsteig beleuchtete, und spähte in den Gastraum.

Sie hatte Kingsley schon entdeckt. Er saß in einer Nische, neben sich eine große Tasse dampfenden Kaffee und las vollkommen entspannt im Tagespropheten.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Minervas Züge. Schließlich wandte sie sich zur Tür. Sie öffnete und trat voller gespannter Erwartung ein.

Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl zwischen Menschen zu treten, die so entspannt wie noch nie waren. Denn seitdem niemand mehr Angst haben musste, dass ihre Gespräche belauscht wurden, nahmen Gäste, die sich nicht kannten, keinerlei Notiz mehr voneinander und auch der Eintritt eines Fremden ließ ihre Konversation nicht mehr abrupt verstummen. Sie unterhielten sich weiterhin unbefangen und frei. Und so ging auch Minerva vollkommen unbehelligt von neugierigen Blicken durch den Raum und blieb schließlich vor Kingsleys Tisch stehen.

„Guten Abend, Minerva", sagte der mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er faltete die Zeitung akkurat zusammen und wies auf den freien Platz neben sich. „Ich hoffe, du bist mit der Wahl unseres Treffpunktes einverstanden."

Minerva nahm Platz und sah sich über ihre Brillengläser hinweg um.

„Nun ja, vielleicht hätte ich mir einen weniger öffentlichen Platz gewünscht...", sie probierte ein unsicheres Lächeln. „Solch wichtige Dinge bespricht man doch lieber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit."

Kingsley nippte von seinem Kaffee und lachte leise.

„Das werden wir auch nicht, Minerva. Und bevor Du fragst, weshalb wir uns nicht in deinem Büro hätten treffen können, sage ich, dass ich nicht möchte, von irgendeinem Schüler auch nur durch Zufall auf Hogwarts gesehen zu werden. Das gäbe sicher wieder Anlass zu Spekulationen, denen ich unsere Sache auf keinen Fall aussetzen möchte." Er stellte die Tasse sanft vor sich hin. „Wir warten nur noch auf Arthur und Molly. Sie können nicht eher kommen, als bis sie wieder ihre eigene Gestalt angenommen haben."

Minervas Miene hellte sich auf.

„Dann können wir auf gute Nachrichten hoffen?", fragte sie.

Ein zuversichtliches Nicken beantwortete diese beinahe bange Frage.

„Und warum bist du nicht im Ministerium?" Aus Minervas Stimme hörte man sehr deutlich die Ungeduld heraus.

Jetzt lächelte Kingsley.

„Damit man mich bei Merlins Bart nicht mit dem in Verbindung bringen kann, was gestern und heute geschehen ist. Damit man mir nicht nachsagen kann, ich sei befangen."

Minerva nickte und atmete hörbar auf. Doch trotz aller Erleichterung, die sie jetzt erfasste, konnte sie sich nicht richtig entspannen. Erst ein Tee, heiß und aromatisch, ließ ihre flatternden Gedanken ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen.

Die nachfolgende Unterhaltung mit Kingsley war informativ, brachte aber nicht wirklich viel Neuigkeiten. Das einzige, was Minerva noch interessiert hätte, war der Termin für die Verhandlung von Severus Snape.

„Vielleicht treiben die neuesten Ereignisse die Verfahren ein wenig voran", sagte Kingsley nur.

Minerva nickte und rührte versonnen in ihrer Tasse. Und da war sie wieder, die Unruhe, die sie seit Tagen nicht mehr losließ...

Zwei Tassen Kaffee und einen Tee später, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Arthur und Molly Weasley traten ein. Nur ein kurzes Umsehen und sie hatten Kingsley und Minerva entdeckt. Ein flüchtiger Blick zu Rosmerta und ein leichtes Nicken von ihr deuteten ihnen an, dass sie in einem der Nebenräume einen ungestörten Platz finden würden.

Minerva und Kingsley erhoben sich. Dann traten sie ebenso wie Molly und Arthur durch die unauffällige Tür im hinteren Gastraum und fanden sich in einem kleinen gemütlichen Zimmer wieder, das vom Feuerschein im Kamin hell erleuchtet wurde.

„Also", begann Kingsley, als er die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich verschlossen hatte und wandte sich Arthur zu. „Was gibt es Neues?"

Arthur wickelte sich umständlich den Schal vom Hals. Dann beugte er sich vor und streckte die Hände dem Feuer entgegen.

„Runcorn ist in sicherem Gewahrsam", sagte er und schickte ein listiges Lächeln in die Flammen. „Es war genau so, wie wir angenommen haben und wie Severus schon vage vermutet hatte." Arthur rieb die Handflächen aneinander, dann richtete er sich wieder auf und sah ihnen entgegen.

„Er hatte seine Todesser nicht unter Kontrolle oder aber Lestrange hat ihnen wilde Lügen aufgetischt." Er verzog den Mund zu einem jungenhaften Lächeln.

„Nun erzähl schon." Molly stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Sie wandte sich Minerva und Kingsley zu. „Ihr wollt doch sicher wissen, ob sie so klug waren, stillzuhalten, um sich nicht zu verraten..."

Minerva schenkte Arthur unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen einen neugierigen Blick.

„Sie haben uns in der Tat angegriffen", sagte Arthur endlich, „noch einmal und obwohl sie wissen mussten, dass wir ihren Plan durchschaut haben."

„Wie ich sehe, ist euch aber nichts passiert", sagte Minerva lächelnd.

„Nein", lachte Arthur, „ und dank der bereitstehenden Hilfe, sind sie nicht einmal dazu gekommen, mehr als einen Fluch auszusprechen. Es hat nicht lange gedauert."

Arthur und Molly setzten sich und Minerva und Kingsley taten es ihnen gleich.

„Habt ihr euch ihnen zu erkennen gegeben oder sind sie noch immer der Meinung, dass sie Severus und Hermine vor sich hatten?", fragte Minerva leise.

„Wir haben sie im Glauben gelassen, dass sie es mit Hermine und Severus zu tun haben", antwortete Molly. „Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, was für Schimpftiraden wir über uns ergehen lassen mussten." Sie lachte. „Und in ihrer Rage haben sie eine Menge ausgeplaudert."

„Ausgeplaudert?" Minervas Pupillen weiteten sich und sie hatte Mühe, ihre Aufregung zu unterdrücken. „Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Sie hatten schon lange den Verdacht, dass Severus zum Verräter an Voldemort geworden sein könnte, waren sich aber zu Voldemorts Zeit nie sicher genug, um es beweisen zu können. Und es muss wohl ein Schriftstück, eine Notiz vielleicht, in Runcorns Besitz gelangt sein, in welcher Albus Severus vom Punkt des Verrates an ihm und der Zaubererschaft freispricht, dass der seit jeher eingeweiht war und sich verpflichtet hatte, alles zu tun, damit Harry letztendlich seine Aufgabe erfüllen kann. Das war Auslöser der ganzen Suche, nachdem ihnen Runcorn gesteckt hat, dass Severus noch am Leben ist."

Sekunden des Schweigens vergingen, in denen sich Minervas Gedanken fast überschlugen und endlich empfand sie die ersehnte Erleichterung, ja beinahe Freude.

„Woher hatte Runcorn dieses Schriftstück?", fragte sie. „Und habt Ihr es sicherstellen können?"

Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, woher er es hatte. Vermutlich hat Albus es in seinem Büro aufbewahrt und vermutlich ist es durch Runcorns frühere Tätigkeit im Ministerium in dessen Besitz gelangt... keine Ahnung."

Minerva wiegte den Kopf, doch bevor sie weitergrübeln konnte, fuhr Arthur schon fort: „Jedenfalls haben wir es in Runcorns Haus gefunden, nachdem uns Malfoy den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben hat, wie die Schutzzauber um das neue Hauptquartier aufzuheben sind." Arthur hielt inne und sah in die aufmerksamen Gesichter seiner Zuhörer. „Die Überraschung ist uns gelungen, das könnt ihr uns glauben", setzte er noch hinzu und drückte Molly die Hand.

„Und ihr könnt euch sicher sehr gut vorstellen, wie schnell jeder einzelne dazu bereit war, seine Kameraden zu verraten. Schadensbegrenzung eben...", sagte Molly aufgeräumt.

„Es wird ihnen nur nichts nützen", sagte Kingsley lächelnd und wiegte den Kopf.

„Was ist mit Runcorn?", fragte Minerva und strich ganz langsam eine Falte in ihrem Umhang glatt.

„Der ist buchstäblich umgefallen", antworte Arthur. „Wir haben ihn im Ministerium festgenommen. Da war gar nichts mehr von dem Stolz und der Großspurigkeit... Lammfromm und sehr gesprächig war er stattdessen."

„Dann besteht also keine Gefahr mehr für Severus und Hermine?" Minerva konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leises Beben in ihre Stimme schlich. Sie räusperte sich und suchte Kingsleys Blick.

„Wir haben jeden einzelnen erwischt, Minerva", sagte Arthur voller Stolz. „Wenn es noch jemanden geben sollte, der mit Voldemort sympathisiert, dann wird er sich schwer hüten, irgendetwas zu tun, das unsere Aufmerksamkeit erregt."

„Wie es aussieht, Minerva", sagte Kingsley und auch seiner Stimme war die Erleichterung anzuhören, „gibt es tatsächlich keinen Grund mehr, um Severus' und Hermines Leben zu fürchten."

Minerva nickte erleichtert. Sie würde Hermine sehr bald schon aus diesem für sie so ungeliebten Haus holen können.

„Und was ist mit Malfoy?", fragte sie, „besteht jetzt noch Veranlassung, ihn weiterhin so streng unter Aufsicht zu stellen?"

Kingsley schürzte die Lippen.

„Nun, ich denke, wir könnten etwas nachgiebiger sein. Nachdem er mit uns sein Wissen geteilt hat, werden die Richter jetzt manches mit anderen Augen sehen müssen", sagte er. „Nichtsdestotrotz wird Lucius Malfoy vor Gericht gestellt werden, wenngleich das Urteil sicherlich wesentlich milder ausfallen dürfte als es vielleicht vor Wochen gewesen wäre."

Obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte, musste Minerva fragen, denn sie wollte es hören, wollte sicher sein, dass sie sich nicht irrte: „Und Severus?"

Kingsley nickte bedächtig.

„Nun, sein Name wird wohl reingewaschen werden. Auch wenn es immer noch Zweifler geben wird, können wir mit großer Sicherheit zuversichtlich sein", antwortete er.

Minerva nickte und atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte nie damit gerechnet, den Sieg geschenkt zu bekommen, doch nun war sie felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass es nun auch wirklich ein Sieg werden würde. Sie hatte gute und starke Verbündete und sie war davon überzeugt, sie würden tun, was in ihren Kräften stand, um alles zu einem guten Ende zu bringen.

„Ich danke euch", sie erhob sich. „Das waren wirklich einmal gute Nachrichten."

Sie sah von einem zum anderen und lächelte verschmitzt, als sie sagte: „Ich glaube, ich spreche auch für euch, wenn ich sage, dass wir Rosmerta bitten könnten, uns jetzt eine Flasche ihrem 90er Saint-Emilion Grand Cru zu bringen..."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	34. Nacht

**Nacht**

Severus stand am weit geöffneten Fenster und sah nachdenklich in die Nacht hinaus. Alles schien so friedlich. Es gab nichts, was die beinahe sakrale Stille störte. Hatte er schon beinahe den Aufenthalt auf McGonagall Hall als einen Traum empfunden, so erschien ihm ihr Hier sein in all dem Glanz von Malfoy Manor fast unwirklich. Beständig hatte er das Gefühl, als würde er träumen, würde alles, was er sah und empfand, nicht der Wirklichkeit entsprechen.

Für eine Sekunde schloss Severus die Augen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann in seinem Leben je etwas so wunderbar gewesen war wie das, was er die vergangenen drei Monate erlebt hatte. Es waren Gedanken, die eigentlich keine waren, über die man sich Sorgen machen musste, die in seinen Geist flossen und ihn ganz ausfüllten, die ihn nicht schlafen ließen, obwohl er seit langem wieder ruhig und entspannt war.

Ein leises Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er an den vergangenen Abend dachte, als er selbst über seinen Schatten gesprungen war und es gewagt hatte, Hermine zu sich in die Arme zu ziehen. Ein leiser Schauer hatte ihn erfasst, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte, und in diesem Moment empfand er es nicht mehr als schwach, seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Sicher war es einfacher, sich vor den Freunden zu öffnen. Er hatte es als befreiend und wunderbar empfunden, zumindest für den Augenblick so sein zu dürfen wie jeder andere auch. Wie oft hatte es ihn berührt, wenn sich Lucius und Narzissa gegenseitig ihre Zuneigung versicherten und wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, es mit einem geliebten Menschen gleich zu tun, ohne sich verstecken zu müssen.

Severus wusste sehr genau, dass er sich dieses Handeln und Fühlen, beständig selbst versagt hatte. Und so sehr er diese Gefühle in der Geborgenheit von Malfoy Manor zeigen durfte, wusste er schon jetzt, dass er sie vor der übrigen Welt wieder verbergen würde.

Doch jetzt wollte er nicht daran denken. Jetzt zählte der Augenblick und der Zauber, den er mit sich brachte, den er genießen wollte, so lange es nur möglich war. Und er genoss die Zeit mit Hermine in vollen Zügen. Er gab endlich vor sich selbst zu, dass ihm ihre Nähe gefehlt hatte...

Severus wiegte leise den Kopf. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass es jemals wieder einen Menschen geben könnte, der sein Herz so einnahm, der seine Sinne so ausfüllte wie schon lange nicht mehr, einen Menschen, nach dem er sich sehnte, wenn er nicht in seiner Nähe war. Und noch etwas empfand Severus als äußerst angenehm: Die beiden gemeinsamen Abende mit Lucius und Narzissa hatten Hermine aufgetaut und Severus hatte sie sogar in Verdacht, dass sie diese Zeit vor dem Kamin zu genießen begann, auch wenn sie es vor sich selbst und ganz besonders vor ihm niemals zugeben würde.

Severus stützte die Hände auf den Sims und ließ das Kinn auf die Brust sinken. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte in die Nacht, fühlte den kühlen Wind, der ihn umwehte und ihn frösteln ließ. Es störte ihn nicht, er war ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken, die sich im Augenblick um nichts anderes drehten als um Hermine.

Viel gesprochen hatten sie die vergangen Stunden nicht. Es war eher so, als sagte ihnen die Stille und das Einvernehmen, das zwischen ihnen herrschte, so viel mehr, als jedes gesprochene Wort. Und es war auch nicht nötig, viel zu reden, denn es war eigentlich schon alles gesagt. Sie kannten sich besser als je vorher und verstanden einander auch ohne Worte. Bis auf eines und das wies Severus immer noch von sich, aus Furcht, dass seine Gefühle doch nicht in gleicher Weise erwidert werden könnten.

Er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, sich von der übergroßen Unsicherheit zu lösen, die ihn das Offensichtliche nicht sehen ließ.

Ein tiefer Atemzug, mit dem er sich aufrichtete und vom Fenster abwandte. Er sah in den Raum und nahm ihn doch nicht wahr, sah nicht das Feuer, das im Kamin emporflackerte und sein Licht lange Schatten werfen ließ, fühlte nicht seine Wärme, die ihn wohlig umfloss.

Sie fehlte ihm und er haderte mit sich, dass er sie heute Abend nicht mit sich gezogen hatte, als sie nebeneinander schweigend den Gang entlang gegangen waren, sich ‚Gute Nacht' gewünscht hatten und dann ein jeder in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war.

‚Warum gehst du nicht einfach zu ihr?', fragte er sich und wischte diesen Gedanken gleich wieder fort.

Er musste sich ablenken!

Severus schloss die Fenster und ging zum Bücherregal. Er griff wahllos hinein und zog einen kleinen Band aus der Reihe. Dann ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen und lehnte sich bequem zurück. Er schlug den Buchdeckel auf und begann zu lesen.

Doch so sehr er sich auch mühte, den Inhalt zu erfassen, so wenig gelang es ihm. Beständig schweiften seine Gedanken ab und als er den gleichen Absatz nun schon zum wiederholten Mal gelesen hatte, ohne ihn zu erfassen, klappte er das Buch zu und legte es wieder weg.

Er stützte den Arm auf die Lehne und legte den Kopf in die Hand. Er dachte nach. Weshalb stand er sich eigentlich immer selbst im Weg? Und was kümmerte ihn eigentlich die Meinung der anderen? Was hielt ihn eigentlich davon ab, zu ihr zu gehen außer vielleicht seine eigenen Zweifel. Hier könnte er sie für immer begraben, wenn er es nur wollte und er wollte sich nicht mehr hinter falschen Motiven verstecken.

Mit Schwung erhob er sich und ging entschlossen zur Tür. Er wusste was er wollte, und er musste endlich Gewissheit haben.

.

Hermine ging schon eine ganze Weile unruhig im Zimmer umher. Eigentlich hätte sie allen Grund gehabt, sich nach den jüngsten Geschehnissen entspannt zurückzulehnen und die wieder gewonnene Ruhe zu genießen. Sie wusste, sie hatte es auch bitter nötig, denn ihre Gefühle waren derart durcheinander gewirbelt, dass sie Mühe hatte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen ... immer noch.

Nur nach und nach gelang es ihr, sie zu ordnen und einigermaßen rational auf die letzten Tage zurückzublicken.

Wie dumm und uneinsichtig hatte sie sich doch benommen und wie wurde sie dafür beschämt. Und das ausgerechnet von jemandem, für den sie beschlossen hatte, ihn ein Leben lang zu hassen. Dass es ihr nicht gelingen würde, wurde ihr jetzt langsam bewusst.

Hermine blieb stehen und starrte vor sich hin.

Sicher würde sie nie das mit Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy verbinden, was Severus mit ihnen verband, aber eine Art bewaffneten Frieden würden sie sicher halten können. Und vielleicht würden auch nach und nach die Erinnerungen an das, was sie hier vor Monaten erlebt hatte, ihre Bitternis verlieren. Wenn Hermine ehrlich zu sich selber war, musste sie zugeben, dass sie die Gesellschaft der Malfoys als weit weniger unangenehm empfand, als es noch vor Tagen der Fall gewesen war. Und sie musste sich auch eingestehen, dass sie die allabendlichen Gespräche am Feuer mochte. Die Malfoys waren fabelhafte Gastgeber und die Unterhaltungen waren geistreich und ansprechend, auch wenn Hermine sich noch nicht getraute, aktiv daran teilzunehmen.

Vorerst genügte es ihr, einfach nur zuzuhören und die Nähe und den Herzschlag von Severus zu spüren, wenn sie aneinandergeschmiegt auf dem Sofa saßen.

Mit einem Mal überfiel sie der Gedanke daran, dass sie in absehbarer Zeit Malfoy Manor verlassen musste, weg von Severus, wieder zurück in die Welt, die sie noch bis vor kurzem so schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

So sehr sie wusste, dass sie sich mit dieser Tatsache würde beschäftigen müssen, so weit wies Hermine sie immer wieder von sich. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie es sein würde, wenn sie wieder nach Hogwarts ginge, Harry und Ron wiedersehen würde... Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Im Grunde genommen vermisste sie nichts mehr von dem, was sie noch vor Wochen so inständig herbeiwünscht hatte.

Jetzt sehnte sie sich nur danach, mit Severus zusammen zu sein und sie schalt sich feige, weil sie vorhin den Mut nicht aufgebracht hatte, ihm zu sagen, dass sie es nicht ertrug, alleine zu sein. Und obwohl ihr Verstand geschrieen hatte, es zu tun, war sie stumm geblieben.

Hermine warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Vielleicht wartete er nur auf ein Wort? Warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Vielleicht dachte er, dass sie viel lieber alleine sein wollte...? Vielleicht zog er doch lieber die Einsamkeit vor...?

Es waren diese Fragen, die sie umtrieben, die ihr die Ruhe raubten und sie nicht schlafen ließen. Hermine senkte den Kopf und ballte die Fäuste.

Weshalb war sie nur so zweifelnd, so unsicher? Was nahm ihr denn jetzt auf einmal die Sicherheit, die sie noch auf McGonagall Hall gehabt hatte?

Hermine schritt weiter durch den Raum.

Warum ging sie nicht einfach zu ihm, warum sagte sie ihm nicht, was sie fühlte, dass sie nichts _mehr_ wollte, als jetzt mit ihm zusammen zu sein...

Hermine blieb stehen, nur für einen Moment noch ein Zögern, dann wandte sie sich entschlossen um und ging zur Tür. Und als sie in den Gang hinausgetreten war, meinte sie, ihr Herz würde zerspringen, so heftig schlug es gegen die Rippen. Ihr Atem ging heftig. Die wenigern Schritte zu Severus' Zimmer schienen ihr mit einem Mal unendlich lang. Doch endlich blieb sie vor seiner Tür stehen.

Nur noch ein kurzes Verweilen und als Hermine schon die Hand gehoben hatte, um anzuklopfen, wurde die Tür vor ihr aufgerissen.

Für einen Augenblick sah es ganz so aus, als wäre Severus im Begriff, an ihr vorbei in den Flur zu treten, doch er hielt jäh in der Bewegung inne, als er Hermine vor sich sah.

Reglos standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich an.

Schließlich tat Hermine den ersten Schritt, sie ließ den Arm sinken und trat an Severus vorbei in den Raum. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken neben der Tür an die Wand.

Severus ließ sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Endlich ließ er die Tür mit leichtem Schwung ins Schloss fallen und trat vor Hermine hin.

Kein Wort und trotzdem verstehen. Kein Zögern mehr. Und als Severus Hermine die Hand in den Nacken legte und sie an sich zog, fiel jegliche Unsicherheit von ihnen ab.

Ein Kuss, der nicht sanft, sondern heftig, gierig, ja beinahe roh war. Hände, die fordernd über ihre Körper strichen, die sich hielten, sich bestätigten, dass es wirklich war, was sie gerade erlebten. Und immer wieder ließen sie voneinander ab, um Atem zu schöpfen und um sich beinahe angstvoll zu versichern, dass es auch genau das war, was sie wollten.

Es lag so viel Bestätigung in ihren Blicken und nahm ihnen endlich die Zweifel.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder und ganz langsam begannen sie, einander zu entkleiden. So ungeduldig und doch so unendlich sanft, beinahe wie ein Ritual. Und mit jedem Strich ihrer Hände, steigerte sich ihre Erregung mehr, hob sie beide empor und ließ ihnen keinen Raum für andere Gedanken als die an sich selbst.

Sie sahen sich nur an und fanden in die Umarmung zurück, die sie nur ungern verlassen hatten. Eng umschlungen standen sie da, hielten sich fest, wollten einander nie wieder loslassen. Vergessen waren die Tage des Zorns und der Ängste, es gab nur noch sie beide. Es zählte nur der Augenblick, in dem sie ineinander versanken.

Hermine fühlte seine Hände, die warm und sanft über ihren Rücken strichen, die sich unter ihren Po schoben und sie hochhoben. Hermine spürte seine Erregung und wohlige Schauer flossen über ihre Haut. Sie schlang die Beine um seinen Leib, drückte sich an ihn und vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar.

Sie fühlte seine Finger hart und fordernd und dann mit sanftem Strich ihre Feuchtigkeit über ihrer Scham verteilen. Es raubte ihr schier den Verstand. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise auf.

Severus trug sie zum Bett und setzte sie sachte darauf ab.

Hermine ließ ihn nicht los, zog ihn noch enger an sich. Sie wollte ihm so nahe sein, ihn spüren, ihn riechen, ihn schmecken.

Ein atemloser Kuss, zarte Bisse und Hände, die sich hielten.

Severus löste sich von ihr und sah sie nur an. Wunderbar, unglaublich. Sie würden immer wieder zueinander finden, sie würden immer wieder verstehen. Wenn sie nur wollten, würde es nichts geben, was zwischen ihnen stand.

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen und es war ihr, als würde aller Schmerz, alle Zweifel und alle Ängste in ihren Tiefen verschwinden, würde sie nur noch sich selbst sehen.

Sie küsste seine Lippen, ihre Hände strichen über sein Gesicht, den Hals, die Schultern, hinunter zu den Hüften, legten sich sanft aber bestimmt um seine Erektion und ließen ihn laut in ihren Mund stöhnen. Und seine Erregung riss sie mit und sie fühlte wie ihr Schoß überzulaufen drohte. Es gab jetzt nichts was sie mehr wollte, als ihn zu fühlen. Und sie wurde mutiger, als sie spürte, wie er sich ihrer Hand entgegen schob.

Ein kurzer Ruck und Hermine lag auf ihm. Ein leises Lächeln und ihr Mund strich sanft über seine Brust, umkosten seine Brustwarzen, schenkte ihnen kleine Bisse, die ihm Lust und Schmerz zugleich bescherten. Ihre Zunge hinterließ einen Streifen angenehm kühlender Feuchtigkeit auf ihrem Weg über seinen Bauch nach unten, wo ihr Mund seinen Schaft heiß umschloss.

Severus' Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, ein dunkles, wohliges Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er krallte die Finger in die Laken, als er ihren Zungenstrich spürte, drängend und unnachgiebig, als ihre Hände den Druck um seine Hoden verstärkten und sie sanft massierten.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden fordernd und hart und als Severus es nicht mehr auszuhalten schien, entzog er sich ihrer Berührung. Er setze sich auf, griff nach ihr und umfasste hart ihre Handgelenke. Er zog Hermine auf sich und ließ sich zurücksinken. Dann schenkte er ihr einen innigen Kuss, aus dem er sich erst löste, als ihm der Atem vergehen wollte.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang nur an. Wie wunderbar die Zweisamkeit war, die ihnen alles schenkte, was sie sich immer erträumten. Ihr Vertrauen ineinander war grenzenlos, und sie wussten jetzt, die Welt bedeutete ihnen nichts ohne den anderen. Sie wussten, sie waren bereit, einander alles zu geben, was sie sich nur wünschten, sich Erfüllung zu versprechen und sich gegenseitig zu schenken.

Ein so sanfter Kuss auf ihre Stirn, die Augen, ihre Lippen, ein Streicheln über ihre Brust.

Hermines Atem ging heftig. Sie schloss die Augen und schien unter seinen Liebkosungen zu vergehen.

Ein heftiger Stoß brachte ihn in sie und für Sekunden sahen sie sich nur in die Augen, genossen sie das innige Gefühl, ineinander zu versinken. Soviel Gleichklang, eine Einheit, die wieder auseinanderzureißen schmerzlich sein würde.

Bewegungen, erst sanft, dann immer ungestümer. Sie fanden ihren Rhythmus und nahmen ihn auf. Immer höher brachte er sie, immer weiter zog die Woge sie mit sich, immer mehr versanken sie im Taumel ihrer Gefühle. Die Welt war nichts mehr, es gab nur noch sie beide, eng miteinander verschmolzen.

Ihre Haut glänzte im sanften Licht des Feuers, es war, als würde in ihnen Fieber brennen und sie von innen aufzehren.

Süße Erregung, wunderbarer Sinnenreiz, der sie gefangen hielt, der sie die Liebe auskosten ließ und sie bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. Einem Wahnsinn, dem sie nur zu gerne entgegengingen. Und sie taten es gemeinsam, warteten aufeinander und trieben sich gegenseitig immer weiter voran.

Keine Tabus, nur Lust, pur und wild, begeistert nach Erfüllung strebend. Harte Stöße, fast schmerzbringend und trotzdem begierig aufgefangen, ersehnt. Und endlich, endlich löste sich die Spannung, die sich in ihnen bis zum Unerträglichen aufgebaut hatte, in einem lauten und beinahe animalischen Schrei, als die Wogen über ihnen zusammenschlugen.

Nur langsam fanden sie in die Welt zurück und als sie wieder Atem schöpften und sich Severus aus Hermine zurückzog, war es ihnen wie ein Verlust. Sie rückten noch enger zusammen, drängten sich aneinander, als wollten sie sich ineinander verkriechen, die Welt hinter sich lassen und nur sich selbst gehören.

Still lagen sie beieinander. Und als schließlich die Kühle der Nacht über ihre feuchten Körper kroch und sie frösteln ließ, zog Severus die Decke über sie beide. Aneinandergeschmiegt lagen sie da und lauschten den Geräuschen der Dunkelheit und dem Nachhall ihrer Gefühle.

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Es war auch gar nicht nötig, denn es war alles gesagt...

Müdigkeit umfing sie und wollte sie mit sich ziehen, doch sie wehrten sich gegen den Schlaf. Sie wollten jetzt noch nicht in seine Dunkelheit eintreten, auch wenn sie ihnen Erfrischung versprach und Kraft für den neuen Tag.

Severus spürte Hermines warmen Körper an dem seinen, atmete ihren Duft und lauschte ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Ein Schauer von Zärtlichkeit überflutete ihn mit einem Mal und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Es war ihm, als wäre er jetzt erst aufgewacht und als würde er das Leben mit all dem Neuen, das es für ihn bereithielt, und den Gefühlen, die ihn überschwemmten und mit sich rissen, gierig in sich aufsaugen. Er wollte es so und er wollte es mit ihr, mit niemandem sonst.

Er sah auf Hermine und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Minerva wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie erführe, wie sich sein Verhältnis zu Hermine gestaltete. Würde sie es verstehen, oder ihr Verhältnis dem Umstand zuschreiben, nur aus der Dankbarkeit heraus geboren worden zu sein.

Ein weiterer Kampf, den er zu gewinnen sich geschworen hatte und dennoch blieben ihm leise Zweifel. Nicht für sich, denn Severus wusste genau, dass das, was er für Hermine empfand definitiv nicht Dankbarkeit war.

Ein tiefer Atemzug...

Er mochte nicht daran denken, wie es sein würde, wenn sie wieder auf Hogwarts war... Wo würde er dann sein…?

„Was ist?", hörte er Hermine sagen. Sie hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah ihm still in die Augen.

Er wischte die Gedanken fort und schenkte ihr ein fast unmerkliches Lächeln.

„Nichts", sagte er nur und strich ihr eine Locke aus der Stirn. „Nichts."

Hermine schwieg, sie sah ihn nur an und Severus meinte, sie könnte ihm bis auf den Grund seines Herzens sehen. Er strich ihr sachte über den Rücken und zog sie wieder zu sich. Hermine reckte sich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann legte sie den Kopf auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte seine Arme, die sich um sie legten und so festhielten, als würden sie sie nie mehr loslassen wollen. Sie hörte seine ruhigen Atemzüge, spürte seine Wärme und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Sie schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung und gab endlich der Müdigkeit nach, die sie umschlang. Und das geflüsterte ‚Ich liebe dich' hörte sie nur im Traum...

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

_So, meine Lieben, ich melde mich für die nächsten drei Wochen mal ab. Ich genieße dann meinen Traumurlaub und hoffe, Ihr bleibt mir in dieser Zeit gewogen._


	35. Gedanken

**Gedanken**

Es war noch dunkel, als Hermine erwachte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick musste sie nachdenken, wo sie sich eigentlich befand. Als es ihr eine Sekunde später bewusst wurde, legte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

Nur nicht die Augen öffnen... Sie wollte den Moment auskosten, in dem Bewusstsein, mit demjenigen zusammen zu sein, der sich so übermächtig in ihr Herz gedrängt hatte und von dem sie nicht mehr lassen wollte. Sie horchte auf seine ruhigen Atemzüge und ein flüchtiger Gedanke an eine wunderbare Erinnerung huschte durch ihren Geist. Sie wusste nicht, ob das, woran sie sich jetzt erinnerte, nur ein Traum gewesen oder wirklich ausgesprochen worden war.

Mit einem leisen wohligen Schnaufen rückte sie näher an Severus heran. So wunderbar diese Erinnerung auch war, war es ihr egal, ob sie sie vielleicht nur geträumt hatte, denn in diesem Moment hatte Hermine genau das, was sie wollte. Wieder musste sie lächeln, denn wenn ihr noch vor Wochen jemand gesagt hätte, dass sie einmal Severus Snape so zugetan sein würde, hätte sie ihn definitiv für verrückt erklärt. Doch die vergangene gemeinsame Zeit hatte sie ihm so nahe gebracht, wie sie selbst nie gedacht hätte. Sie hatte ihn in dieser kurzen Zeit so kennen gelernt, wie es ihr in den letzten sieben Jahren nie gelungen war. Nun, sie wäre auch nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, sich mit Severus Snape länger als unbedingt notwendig zu beschäftigen, hätten sich die Ereignisse nicht in solcher Weise überschlagen...

Hermine wunderte sich noch immer, doch je näher sie Severus kannte, umso mehr konnte sie ihn verstehen, wenngleich sie nicht immer guthieß, was er getan hatte. Dennoch gab es für sie kaum jemanden, dem sie mehr vertraute und von dem sie jetzt wusste, dass er immer loyal gewesen war und der dafür sein Leben gegeben hätte. Das schien alles so weit zurückzuliegen, schon Erinnerung, die beinahe verblassen wollte und es war auch nicht unbedingt das, was Hermine für Severus so einnahm. Sie hatte unzählige Male darüber nachgegrübelt, aber zu einer einigermaßen logischen Erklärung, weshalb kein anderer für sie in Frage kam, war sie letztendlich doch nicht gekommen.

Jetzt schlug Hermine die Augen auf. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Ein blasser Streifen am Horizont kündigte das Morgengrauen an. Hellgraue Wolkenbänder schoben sich über den Himmel und weiße Nebel stiegen auf. Die Sonne würde es nicht leicht haben, sie aufzulösen...

Hermine senkte die Lider.

Wie oft hatte sie in den letzten Wochen das Erwachen des Tages ersehnt, wenn sie bis zur Erschöpfung an Severus' Krankenlager gesessen hatte, wenn sie zum unfreiwilligen Zuhörer seiner Fieberphantasien geworden war und ihm die glühende Stirn gekühlt hatte, stets in der bangen Hoffnung, dass er die Nacht überstehen möge. So viel Sorge, so viele schlaflosen Nächte und unablässig der Gedanke daran, wie man ihn wieder in das Leben zurückholen könnte, als gewiss war, dass er leben würde. Soviel Kampf für sie alle, zu akzeptieren, dass es ein Leben sein könnte, das sich wirklich zu leben lohnte. Leise Hoffnung keimte in Hermine auf und auch wenn sie Minervas Besuch morgen mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegensah, sehnte sie sich nach guten Nachrichten für Severus. Und was ihr Hierbleiben anging, hatte sich Hermine längst entschieden.

Hierbleiben...

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. Obwohl sie um die Aversionen dieser Familie nicht reinblütigen Zauberern gegenüber wusste, musste vor sich selber zugeben, dass es ihr Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy eigentlich recht leicht gemacht hatten, sich auf Malfoy Manor willkommen zu fühlen. Hermine hoffte ganz leise, dass dieses Verhalten nicht der Verpflichtung des Ministerium gegenüber entsprang, sondern der ehrlichen Freude darüber, dass Severus nicht in der ‚Heulenden Hütte' gestorben war. Es war Hermine mittlerweile egal, dass das Wohlwollen der Malfoys ihr gegenüber nur diesem Umstand zuzurechnen war. Und obwohl auch Severus nicht reinblütig war, akzeptierten sie ihn, nein, liebten sie ihn, als gehörte er zur Familie.

Hermine wusste, dass das, was Severus mit den Malfoys verband, sie niemals mit ihnen würde verbinden können. Was sie aber wusste war, dass sie sich respektieren würden – es war weiter nichts und doch so viel.

Hermine seufzte leise auf. Sie erinnerte sich an Narzissa Malfoys Worte, als diese meinte, dass alles, was Hermine mit Severus teilte, ihnen ganz allein gehören würde. Es hatte sehr ehrlich geklungen und der Blick und die Gesten, die diese Worte begleitet hatten, sprachen so deutlich für sie. Und ganz unbemerkt glomm ein Funke Sympathie in Hermines Herz.

Sie fühlte sich so wohl wie seit Tagen nicht mehr und auch die Tatsache, dass sie sich in Malfoys Haus befand, jagte ihr keine Angst mehr ein. Sie hatte es akzeptiert und würde sich arrangieren.

Und jetzt schmiegte sie sich an Severus, genoss seine Nähe und die Wärme seiner Haut. Es erschien ihr beinahe nicht wirklich...

„Schwere Gedanken?", hörte Hermine seine dunkle Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Sein Arm legte sich um ihre Schultern und zog sie noch näher an sich heran.

„Du erdrückst mich", flüsterte Hermine atemlos.

„Was für eine schamlose Lüge", sagte Severus lächelnd und ließ sie los.

„Ja", sagte Hermine ungeniert. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, legte die Hände auf seine Brust und stützte das Kinn darauf. Ihre Augen suchten seinen Blick.

„Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir", und ein verschmitztes Lachen zeichnete Fältchen in ihre Augenwinkel.

Severus zog eine Braue in die Höhe.

In diesem Moment erhob sich die Sonne über die Hügel und ihre Strahlen fluteten in den Raum. Sie beleuchteten Hermines Gesicht mit sanftem rotgoldenem Schein.

Wie wunderschön sie war. Ein zerzauster Haarschopf, von dem ihr wilde Locken in die Stirn und über die Augen fielen. Ein Ruck in seinem Herzen. Er würde ihr alles verzeihen...

„Nein", sagte er stattdessen, „wo denkst du hin. Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren."

Hermine lachte leise auf.

„Ja, den des unnachgiebigen, parteiischen und missgelaunten...", Hermine stockte erschrocken.

„...Todessers?", ergänzte Severus und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich meinte Lehrer", sagte sie leise und senkte den Blick. „Es tut mir leid", setzte sie hinzu.

Für einen Moment drängte sich Severus die Erinnerung an die Zeit in Hogwarts auf, in welcher er gedacht hatte, für eine Weile in ein neues Leben entfliehen zu können. Er schüttelte sie ab. Das war vorbei, so lange schon, obwohl es kaum ein paar Monate her war, dass er diese wunderbare Zuflucht verlassen hatte.

„Nein", sagte er ruhig, „es muss dir nicht Leid tun. Es ist vorbei."

Hermine hob die Lider und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte sie.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wovor?" Es war eine Frage, auf die er längst die Antwort kannte.

„Davor, dass Minervas Bemühungen vollkommen umsonst gewesen sein könnten und du kein Gehör bei den Richtern findest", sie hielt kurz inne, bevor sie zögerlich weitersprach, „dass du dir wünschen könntest, doch von der Klippe gesprungen zu sein und ich...", sie brach ab.

Sein Blick schien sie zu hypnotisieren. ‚Einen einzigen Satz noch, Hermine!' Sie dachten es gleichzeitig. Doch Hermine schwieg - nur ein verlegenes Lächeln. Doch ihr Schweigen war so beredt, dass Severus es nur zu deutlich verstand. Und da war wieder dieses weiche innige Gefühl, das ihn mit einem Mal ganz einnahm und dem er hoffnungslos erlegen war. Doch jetzt wies er es entschieden von sich.

„Also doch schwere Gedanken", stellte er fest. Er schob Hermine von sich und setzte sich auf.

„Vielleicht treffen deine Befürchtungen zu, Hermine, aber es gibt nichts, was ich jetzt noch anders machen würde", begann er leise. Eine Erinnerung floss in seinen Geist - nur einen Lidschlag lang, dann sprach er weiter: „Ich hatte immer eine Wahl." Er sah ernst auf sie hinab. „Dass sie nicht immer richtig war, steht außer Frage. Ich habe Fehler gemacht, deren Auswirkungen mich zweifelsohne mein Leben lang begleiten werden. Doch jetzt... jetzt habe ich mich sehr bewusst für das Leben entschieden, und ich werde dafür kämpfen, ganz egal, ob Minervas Anstrengungen, mir zu helfen, von Erfolg gekrönt sein werden oder nicht. Und ich werde die Konsequenzen dieser nicht unbedingt unaufgeforderten Entscheidung akzeptieren." Ein ermutigendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und nahm Hermine ein klein wenig ihrer Besorgnis.

„Wollen wir erst einmal abwarten, was Minerva uns mitteilen wird", sagte er leise. Seine Hand strich sanft über ihre Wange. Dann schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett, doch dann hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und wandte sich wieder nach Hermine um. Er reichte ihr die Hand und während sie danach griff, fragte er: „War ich wirklich parteiisch?"

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Ein Hauch rosa überzog ihre Wangen.

Als er ihre Verlegenheit bemerkte, schenkte er ihr ein jungenhaftes Lachen und setzte hinzu: „Ich hielt mich immer für einen äußerst gerechten Lehrer..." Dann umfasste er ihr Handgelenk.

Hermine ließ sich mit sich ziehen. Sie durchschaute ihn so leicht. Sie wusste genau, dass er sie beruhigen wollte. Doch trotzdem sein Lachen echt wirkte, war es keine wirkliche Heiterkeit. Sie war eher aus der Unsicherheit heraus geboren und der Angst, die er immer noch gekonnt zu verbergen wusste, als aus echter Gelassenheit. Aber sie spielte mit, einfach um ihre flatternden Gedanken zu beruhigen.

.

Lucius stand am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers und sah versonnen in den Garten hinaus. Es war ein sonniger Herbstnachmittag. Der Wind ließ die Blätter tanzen, die er sich von den Ästen der Bäume gerissen hatte und verteilte sie auf den Wegen, wo sie einen bunten Teppich bildeten, dessen Farben die Natur mit jedem Hauch neu malte.

Wann hatte er je die Schönheit der Welt so bewusst wahrgenommen wie jetzt? War es früher etwas, das ihn nicht interessierte, das er als wunderbar gegeben hinnahm und das er genoss, solange es ihm Ruhe für die Arbeit versprach, so erwischte er sich jetzt dabei, dass er in dieser Ruhe die Arbeit von sich schob und der Stille seinen Gedanken lauschte. Es war so seltsam...

Lucius schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Was sollte das? Wenn erst alles geregelt war, würde er zur Normalität zurückkehren.

Sein Blick streifte die beiden Spaziergänger im Garten und Lucius zog die Brauen zusammen.

Eigentlich hätte er die Gelegenheit nutzen und es Severus und Hermine gleichtun sollen, welche, die letzen warmen Sonnenstrahlen genießend, nebeneinander die Wege entlang schlenderten und sich angeregt dabei unterhielten. Er senkte den Kopf und fuhr sich über die Augen. Ein tiefer Atemzug und ein leises Kopfschütteln. Wann war er eigentlich das letzte Mal mit Narzissa in der Sonne spazieren gegangen? Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern…

Er ließ die Hände sinken und stützte sich auf dem Fenstersims ab. Es war seltsam, mit anzusehen, wie gelöst Severus mit einem Mal war. Er hatte ihn selten so frei und offen erlebt. Und auch wenn es Lucius nicht gefiel, musste er eines anerkennen: Hermine Granger tat Severus gut. Vielleicht aber war es auch die Gewissheit, dass Voldemort tot war und sie endlich frei sein konnten, sie endlich wieder leben konnten.

Und wieder schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. Nein, das allein war es nicht, nicht bei Severus. Da war so viel, das er an dem Freund erst jetzt wieder fand und von dem er immer angenommen hatte, dass Severus es für immer abgelegt hatte.

Noch bevor er näher darüber nachdenken konnte, legte sich eine schmale Hand auf seine Schulter. Er wandte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah Narzissa, die ganz nahe bei ihm stand. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie eingetreten war. Und an und für sich mochte es Lucius auch nicht, wenn jemand ungefragt sein Arbeitszimmer betrat, aber in diesem Fall war er mehr als milde gestimmt. Die Situation, in welcher sie sich befanden, ließ Lucius vertrauen. Er schloss Narzissa nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken und Überlegungen aus, so wie er es viele Jahre vorher getan hatte. Mehr und mehr fanden sie sich wieder, rückten sie wieder zusammen und teilten ihre Gedanken und Gefühle intensiver als sie es je vorher getan hatten.

„Es ist anders als bisher, nicht wahr", sagte sie leise.

„Ja", bestätigte er, hob den Kopf und sah wieder hinaus in den Garten und Narzissas Augen folgten seinem Blick als er noch hinzusetzte: „Es _ist_ anders."

Ein Moment fragenden Schweigens, der förmlich nach Auflösung schrie. Und Narzissa war es, welche die richtige Frage stellte: „Solltest du etwa eifersüchtig sein, Lucius Malfoy?" In ihrer Stimme schwang ein amüsiertes Lachen mit. Und erst als Lucius sich ganz zu ihr umgedreht hatte, verschwand die Heiterkeit aus ihrem Gesicht und machte einer gespannten Aufmerksam Platz.

„Wie gut du mich doch kennst", sagte er lächelnd und nahm Narzissa die Sorge, dass er vielleicht doch noch ungehalten über ihr unaufgefordertes Eintreten sein könnte. Sie gab sein Lächeln zurück und sagte: „Wir werden uns daran gewöhnen müssen, dass Severus' Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr uns alleine gehört."

Einen Moment sah Lucius sie nachdenklich an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das ist es nicht allein", erwiderte er und ging durch den Raum. Er blieb vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen und begann, die ohnehin schon akkurat aufgestapelten Papiere an der Tischkante auszurichten.

Wieder und wieder hatte sich ihm in letzter Zeit dieser Gedanke aufgedrängt und wieder und wieder hatte er ihn aus seinem Kopf verbannt. Doch jetzt hielt es ihn einfach nicht mehr…

„Was ist es?", fragte Narzissa leise.

Lucius sah sie an, seine verständige, tapfere Frau. Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Linke über die Augen. Er dachte einen Moment nach. Ja, er musste es loswerden.

„Er hätte ihn einfach so getötet, Narzissa", sagte er atemlos. „Nie … ich hätte es nie gedacht, dass er Severus … ermordet, seinen Vertrauten… Nur eine halbe Stunde eher und ich…", er brach ab und sah sie wieder an. „Ich war feige, Narzissa." Er lachte bitter auf und wischte mit einer Handbewegung den Gedanken, der ihn wieder einmal eingeholt hatte, fort. „Warum haben nicht wir nach Severus gesucht, warum musste es ausgerechnet dieses Schlammblut sein, die sich an ihn erinnert hat … warum nur waren es nicht wir?"

Schweigen, das sich im Raum ausbreitete und sie mit sich zog – in die Erinnerungen, in die Nacht, die die Welt verändert hatte.

„Weil auch wir uns entschieden haben, Lucius."

Lucius legte den Kopf schief und sah Narzissa irritiert an. „Wir?"

„Du hast dich in dieser Nacht für deinen Sohn entschieden", sie kam zu ihm und nahm seine Hände in die ihren. „Warum zweifelst du jetzt. Du hast die richtige Wahl getroffen."

Lucius entzog ihr die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Habe ich das?"

Narzissa nickte.

„Ja, das hast du", antwortete sie. „Du würdest nie daran zweifeln, wenn Severus … tot wäre…", setzte sie noch zögernd hinzu, „und dass er es letztendlich nicht ist, ist ein wunderbarer Umstand, ganz egal, wer ihn gerettet hat." Ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster.

„Vielleicht wäre ich auch nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, wenn Severus wirklich nicht mehr am Leben wäre", sagte Lucius leise. „Umso mehr sollte ich mich dafür verurteilen."

Narzissa sah ihm in die Augen.

„Nein", sagte sie entschieden, „denn dass du es tust, zeigt deine tiefe Verbundenheit mit Severus, und dass es dir egal ist, dass er uns getäuscht hat, dass er eigentlich immer auf der Seite stand, zu der du erst jetzt gefunden hast. Und…", sie hielt kurz inne, „umso mehr sollten wir Hermine Granger dafür danken, dass sie ihn zurückgebracht hat, auch wenn er jetzt nicht mehr uns gehört."

Lucius sah Narzissa eine lange Zeit nur stumm an. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Eigentlich brauchte er jetzt nur Ruhe, um sie zu ordnen… Doch dann reichte er ihr die Hand und zog sie zu sich.

„Gehen wir und tun es den beiden gleich", sagte er. „Lassen wir uns den Wind um die Nase wehen."

.

Der Abend kam schnell und nach einem ausgiebigen Spaziergang im stürmischen Herbstwind fand man sich fröstelnd im Salon ein und belagerte die Plätze am Kamin. Mit funkelndem Rotwein in den Gläsern, saßen Lucius und Narzissa, Severus und Hermine beisammen und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Für den Augenblick schien nichts darauf hinzuweisen, dass hier vier Menschen saßen, die noch einen Weg zu gehen hatte, der über Freiheit oder Gefangenschaft entschied. Doch je weiter der Abend voranschritt, umso mehr kamen die Gedanken wieder, die sie den Tag über zurückgedrängt hatten.

Keiner wusste so recht, wie die Sprache darauf kam - wohl, weil der Besuch Minervas für den nächsten Tag seine Schatten vorauswarf und die Fragen hochtrieb, die immer noch nicht beantwortet waren und die zweifelsohne gestellt werden würden…

Und dann kamen die Erinnerungen übermächtig zurück. Sie dachten an die Nacht, die alles für sie entschieden hatte. Es war unausweichlich und die Spannung unerträglich, die sich zwischen ihnen allen aufgebaut hatte. Lucius drängte nicht, dennoch lag in jedem seiner Worte, in jedem Blick, den er ihnen zuwarf, die Wissbegierde zu erfahren, was in den letzten Stunden vor Voldemorts Fall denn wirklich geschehen war.

Es war schließlich Hermine, die sein stummes Drängen beantwortete und es war Severus, der das Wort von ihr übernahm und weitersprach. Ein Bericht, der ihnen noch einmal alles vor Augen führte und der den Schmerz wieder aufleben ließ, den sie alle tief in ihrem Inneren zu verbergen suchten.

Atemlose Stille, als er geendet hatte, kein Wort, das die Spannung löste, die sich in ihnen so unerträglich aufgebaut hatte und nur ganz allmählich abklang. Sie saßen nur still da und lauschten dem Knacken der Holzscheite, die das Feuer im Kamin gierig auffraß.

Es war schon spät und der Abend war anstrengend gewesen, hatte so viele unverarbeitete Emotionen hochgespült, die sie auch nach Stunden noch immer fest in ihrem Griff hielten. Sie waren müde und konnten die Augen kaum mehr offen halten, bis Lucius sich schließlich erhob.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt alle ein wenig ausruhen und unsere Gedanken ordnen", sagte er und reichte Narzissa die Rechte, die sie mit einem leisen Lächeln annahm und sich ebenfalls erhob.

„Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht", sagte Lucius. Er legte den Arm um seine Frau und geleitete sie hinaus. Doch in der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen. Er wandte sich nicht um, als er sagte: „Ich möchte, dass Sie mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt sage, dass ich Ihnen dafür danke, dass Sie Severus das Leben gerettet haben, Miss Granger." Und ohne irgendeine Antwort abzuwarten, trat er aus dem Raum und zog die Tür leise hinter sich ins Schloss.

Hermine sah ihm eine Sekunde lang erstaunt nach. Sie brachte in diesem Augenblick kein Wort über die Lippen. Das hätte sie nie erwartet…

„Er meinte es ehrlich", sagte Severus schließlich. Er hatte sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen.

Hermine wandte den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie tonlos, „und ich weiß auch, was es ihn für Überwindung gekostet haben muss." Sie sah Severus nach, der bei diesen Worten aufgestanden und zum Kamin gegangen war. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Hermine gewandt und starrte in die rotglühende Asche.

„Wirst du es so noch einmal erzählen können?" Eine Frage, unsicher und so leise gestellt, dass sie fast nicht zu verstehen war. Dennoch schien sie sie Severus förmlich anzuschreien. Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Es wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben", antwortete er, wandte sich um und sah Hermine entgegen.

„Es ist aber anders, als es vor Freunden zu tun", sagte sie atemlos.

Ob dieser Sorge musste Severus dann doch lächeln. Sie rührte ihn und er hätte sie so gern zerstreut, doch noch ihm fehlten einfach die Worte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Lucius' Rat folgen und schlafen gehen", sagte er stattdessen und tat es Lucius gleich. Er kam zu Hermine und reichte ihr die Rechte…

Selbst als sie Minuten später still nebeneinander im Bett lagen, hielten die Gedanken sie noch immer fest.

„Wird es gut gehen?", fragte Hermine schließlich in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Statt einer Antwort ein sanfter Kuss. Er hielt sie fester und zog sie noch näher an sich heran. Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss müde die Augen. Sie wollte endlich mehr erfahren, sie wollte Klarheit… sie konnte Minervas Besuch nicht mehr erwarten.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	36. Immer noch Zweifel

**Im****mer noch Zweifel**

Der Tag begann kalt und klar, doch dann blies ein heftiger Wind mehr und mehr bleigraue Wolken heran, die der Sonne immer weniger Raum ließen, bis schließlich das Blau des Himmels vollkommen von ihnen bedeckt war. Nebel zogen auf und hüllten die Welt in ein kühles Kleid. Es begann zu regnen und niemand verspürte Lust, sich länger als unbedingt notwendig der Kälte auszusetzen. Doch trotzdem es kein Tag war, der einen nach draußen zog, waren Hermine und Severus zu einem Spaziergang über das großzügige Anwesen der Malfoys aufgebrochen.

Es war ihnen egal, dass der Wind ihnen kalte Regentropfen ins Gesicht blies, die sich wie Nadelstiche anfühlten und ihnen die Wangen vor Kälte rot färbte. Sie suchten einfach nur Zerstreuung, suchten sich abzulenken von den Gedanken, die ihnen immer wieder durch den Kopf gingen, wenn sie daran dachten, was Minerva ihnen heute Abend wohl eröffnen könnte.

Nach zwei Stunden aber hatten sie von dem nasskalten Wetter endlich genug. Sie sehnten sich nur noch nach einem wohligen Feuer und einem heißen Getränk, das sie aufwärmte…

Sie hatten es sich schließlich im großen Salon gemütlich gemacht. Hermine lag in eine Decke gehüllt und zusammengerollt wie eine Katze in einem der riesigen Sessel am Kamin. Eine große Tasse Tee stand dampfend vor ihr auf dem Tisch und verströmte sein feines Aroma. Severus selbst hatte es sich mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht.

Furchtbar langsam schritt die Zeit voran. Immer wieder sah Hermine auf die große Standuhr an der Wand und fragte sich bei jedem Mal wieder, ob sich die Zeiger denn überhaupt bewegten.

Es gab nichts, was mehr an den Nerven zehrte, als die Ungewissheit. Und trotz ihres heftig klopfenden Herzens und des eigenartigen Kribbelns in der Magengegend, stellte Hermine fest, dass auch Severus seine Unruhe kaum mehr verbergen konnte. Zum wiederholten Mal hatte er das Buch, in welchem er sich vergraben hatte, beiseite gelegt, war aufgestanden, unruhig durch den Raum getigert und am Fenster stehengeblieben, nur um eine Minute später wieder zum Sofa zurückzukehren, das Buch zu greifen und ohne es zu lesen seine Seiten anzustarren.

Es nützte auch nichts, dass Narzissa und Lucius sich zu ihrer Zerstreuung zu ihnen gesellten. Die Stimmung war angespannt und eine rechte Unterhaltung wollte sich nicht entspinnen. So nahm schließlich ein jeder schweigend seinen Platz ein: Hermine in ihrem Sessel am Kamin, Narzissa neben ihr, wohl darauf bedacht, dass der Vorrat an Tee nicht ausging. Lucius stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am Fenster und starrte in die Dämmerung hinaus. Severus saß entspannt auf dem Sofa, er hatte den Kopf nach hinten gelegt und starrte die reich verzierte Stuckdecke an. Das Buch war seiner Hand entglitten und zu Boden gefallen.

Sie hingen ein jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Und als es beinahe nicht mehr auszuhalten war, klopfte es leise an der Tür. Gespannt richteten sie sich auf und sahen sich an. Lucius rief ein beinahe zu lautes ‚Ja' durch den Raum.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der alte Hausdiener erschien.

„Was ist?", fragte Lucius. Die Ungeduld war überdeutlich aus diesen beiden Worten herauszuhören.

„Minerva McGonagall, Schulleiterin von Hogwarts ist hier und…", zu mehr kam der alte Mann nicht.

„Was wartest du noch, bitte sie herein!", rief Lucius schroff. Und ohne abzuwarten, durchschritt er den Raum, schob den alten Mann beiseite und verließ den Salon, um einige Minuten später mit Minerva McGonagall im Geleit wieder hereinzukommen.

Severus, Narzissa und Hermine hatte sich indes erhoben und sahen der alten Lehrerin mit vor Erwartung gespannten Gesichtern entgegen.

Minerva sah in die Runde und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge.

„Täusche ich mich oder werde ich schon sehnlichst erwartet?", fragte sie und reichte Narzissa zur Begrüßung die Hände.

„Sie täuschen sich nicht", lächelte Narzissa, nahm Minerva den regennassen Umhang ab und reichte ihn mit der Bitte, ihn zu trocknen, an den Hausdiener weiter. „Noch eine weitere Stunde des Wartens und wir wären wahnsinnig geworden..."

Minerva lächelte gutmütig und trat zu Hermine. Sie zog sie sachte in eine herzliche Umarmung.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie, schob sie eine Armlänge von sich und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Es geht mir gut, danke", sagte Hermine nur und so sehr sie es auch wollte, sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick suchend durch den Raum wanderte und Severus für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde streifte.

Minerva war zu erfahren, als dass ihr dieser zaghafte Blick entgangen wäre, doch ihre ungeheuerliche Selbstbeherrschung ließ nicht zu, dass Hermine die Gedanken, die ihr in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf gingen, aus ihrer Miene hätte herauslesen können.

Minerva schenkte Hermine ein liebevolles Lächeln, dann wandte sie den Kopf und nickte Severus zur Begrüßung freundlich zu.

„Guten Abend, Severus. Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen gut. Es war wohl doch eine gute Entscheidung, Sie bei Freunden unterzubringen. Es ist soviel besser als im Hause einer alten Frau."

Severus zog eine Braue in die Höhe und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem leisen Lächeln.

„Seit wann sind Sie so bescheiden, Minerva?", fragte er spöttisch und wischte im gleichen Augenblick das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht.

„Sie wissen sehr genau, dass ich Ihnen wesentlich mehr zu verdanken habe, als Lucius und Narzissa." Eine Sekunde hielt er inne, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich weiß durchaus zu schätzen, was Sie für mich getan haben."

Einen Moment sahen sich Severus und Minerva in die Augen. Und so sehr sich Minerva auch mühte, aus seiner Miene irgendwelche Ironie herauszulesen, so sehr musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es ihr nicht gelang. Seine Züge waren offen und frei. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen und es irritierte sie. Für einen Moment war sie sprachlos. und fasste sich erst wieder, als Narzissa sie ansprach: „Darf ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten?"

Minerva nahm den Blick von Severus, nickte und wandte sich der Hausherrin zu.

„Ja, danke", sagte sie, „ich hätte sehr gerne einen Tee."

Lucius wies Minerva den Platz neben dem Kamin und mit einem leisen wohligen Schnaufen ließ Minerva sich in den großen Sessel sinken. Sie streckte die kalten Hände dem Feuer entgegen, um sie wieder aufzuwärmen.

„Und?", fragte Lucius und ging zum Schrank an der Wand. Er entnahm ihm eine verstaubte Flasche und hielt sie vor sich ins Licht. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten?", fragte er wie beiläufig und entkorkte die Flasche. Dann schenkte er zwei Gläser davon ein und kam zurück zum Kamin. Er reichte eines davon Severus und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er prostete Minerva und Severus zu und nahm einen Schlick von seinem Glas.

Minerva selbst gab den stummen Toast mit einem Lächeln zurück und nippte ihrerseits von ihrem Tee.

Die Anspannung unter ihnen war beinahe greifbar und sie löste sich erst in dem Moment, als Minerva zu sprechen begann: „Ja, es gibt Neuigkeiten", sagte sie und sah wohlwollend in die Runde, „und ich meine, es sind überwiegend gute Nachrichten, die ich Ihnen mitzuteilen habe."

„Gute Nachrichten?", fragte Lucius und beugte sich vor. „Nun erzählen Sie schon und spannen uns nicht noch länger auf die Folter. Was ist in der Zwischenzeit alles geschehen?"

Minerva stellte ihre Tasse zurück auf den Tisch, sie wandte sich an Hermine und Severus und begann zu erzählen: „Wir haben Molly und Arthur in eurer Gestalt auf McGonagall Hall zurückgelassen, natürlich mit einer entsprechenden Leibgarde..."

„Weshalb?", unterbrach Hermine überrascht. „Gab es denn noch überhaupt eine Veranlassung, nachdem unser Aufenthaltsort bekannt geworden ist?"

„An und für sich nicht", antwortete Minerva. „Wir haben es getan, um herauszufinden, ob Runcorns Einfluss groß genug ist, seine Todesser unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch wie es aussieht, ist ihm das nicht gelungen. Severus, Sie haben es ja schon angedeutet. Wie wir jetzt gesehen haben, hat sich Ihr Verdacht bestätigt."

„Sie haben also noch einmal angegriffen", sagte Severus und trat endlich auch heran. Er setzte sich neben Lucius und stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch, genau neben Minervas Teetasse.

„Ja, das haben sie." Minerva zuckte die Schultern. „Nicht gerade klug, wenn man es recht bedenkt. Auf jeden Fall waren sie sehr gesprächig. Sie haben nicht im Traum daran gedacht, einen ihrer Mitstreiter ungeschoren zu lassen. Sie haben sie alle ohne groß zu Zögern verraten."

Minerva hielt inne.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie dann und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, „an dieser Stelle muss ich Ihnen für Ihre Informationen danken. Sie haben uns sehr dabei geholfen, die Schutzzauber um das Hauptquartier der letzten Anhänger Voldemorts unwirksam zu machen und der meisten von ihnen habhaft zu werden."

Nun lehnte sich auch Lucius wieder bequem in die Polster zurück. Er neigte den Kopf.

„Man tut, was man kann", sagte er zufrieden und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Jetzt war es Hermine, die fragte: „Du sagtest ‚die meisten'. Es sind also trotzdem noch einige entkommen?" Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme zitterte. Ein Hauch rot überzog ihre Wangen und sie räusperte sich umständlich. Dann setzte sich endlich auch - in den letzten freien Sessel neben Narzissa.

Minerva wiegte den Kopf.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, Hermine", sagte sie gutmütig. „Die, welche wir nicht erwischt haben, sind uns alle namentlich bekannt. Sie werden sich bedeckt halten, nicht auffallen, eine neue Identität annehmen, denke ich, aber sie werden euch wohl nicht mehr gefährlich werden können."

Die Erleichterung sprach aus ihren Mienen. Keiner sagte ein Wort, wollte das Gehörte erst einmal verinnerlichen. Sie schienen außer Gefahr... Doch in die Zuversicht mischte sich noch etwas anderes, was Hermine und Severus unruhig werden ließ. Es waren die Worte, mit denen sie jeden Augenblick rechneten und die zweifelsohne gleich gesagt werden würden. Denn jetzt gab es keinerlei Veranlassung mehr, sie noch länger hier versteckt zu halten.

Und nun war es Severus, der seine Unruhe damit überspielte, indem er nach seinem Glas griff und einen großen Schluck daraus nahm. Er stellte es nicht zurück auf den Tisch, sondern hielt es in den Händen und drehte es hin und her, so dass  sich das sanfte Licht der Kerzen im Schliff des Kristalls brach und seinen Inhalt bernsteinfarben funkeln ließ.

Minerva legte den Kopf auf die Seite und beobachtete ihn unauffällig. Ihr Blick wanderte einige Male zwischen Hermine und Severus hin und her. Wenn sie auch bisher immer wieder gezweifelt hatte, so wusste sie es nun sicher…

„Und da ist noch etwas", begann sie langsam und alle Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zu Minerva zurück. „Wir haben ein Schriftstück bei Runcorn gefunden, dass Ihre Unschuld beweisen kann Severus."

Severus zog überrascht die Brauen hoch.

„Ein Schriftstück…?", fragte Lucius überrascht.

„Ja, eine Notiz von Albus Dumbledore", sagte Minerva und wandte sich wieder Severus zu. „Wussten Sie davon?" Sie sah ihm lange ins Gesicht.

Severus hielt ihrem Blick stand. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er, „ich habe davon nichts gewusst." Er hielt kurz inne. „Und ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore ein derartiges Schriftstück verfasst haben soll", setzte er mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf Hermine hinzu.

„Doch", erwiderte Minerva und richtete sich auf, „es liegt uns ein Schreiben vor, in welchem Albus Sie als eingeweiht bezeichnet und ihm verpflichtet. Ein Schreiben, dass Sie vom Punkt des Verrates an ihm und der Zaubererschaft freispricht. Es ist wohl erst nach Voldemorts Sturz in Runcorns Besitz hinübergewechselt", Minerva sah ihn an, „und es beweist, weshalb Voldemort Sie hat töten wollen. Severus, Sie werden frei sein."

Wieder schüttelte Severus den Kopf.

„Es ist eine Fälschung", sagte er entschieden, „Dumbledore hat nie ein solches Schreiben verfasst. Es war nicht seine Art…"

„Nicht seine Art?" Minerva war verunsichert. „Was macht Sie so sicher?"

„Nicht seine Art", wiederholte Severus leise und starrte vor sich hin. „Es gab nichts, was er je aufgeschrieben hat. Was er vermittelt hat, waren Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Gefühle - nichts sonst." Er holte tief Luft und sah Minerva in die erstaunten Augen. „Sie sind einer Fälschung aufgesessen, Minerva. Lassen Sie die Echtheit dieses Schreibens prüfen und Sie werden sehen, dass ich Recht habe."

Minerva legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Natürlich werden wir die Echtheit prüfen lassen, Severus." Leise Enttäuschung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und sie spürte sehr deutlich, wie sich die Mauer des Schweigens zwischen sie schob. Still saßen sie da und starrten ungläubig vor sich hin.

Schließlich riss sie Lucius' Lachen aus ihrer Starre.

„Es ist egal", sagte er und erhob sich. Vier Augenpaare starrten ihn fragend an.

„Was ist egal, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Minerva irritiert.

„Ob das Schreiben nun echt ist oder nicht, es wird in jedem Fall für Severus sprechen", sagte er aufgeräumt und sah sie der Reihe nach an.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz", Minerva zog die Brauen zusammen und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. „Würden Sie die Güte besitzen und uns aufklären!"

„Ja, das werde ich", sagte Lucius und ging vor dem Kamin auf und ab. „Wenn das Schreiben echt ist, ist es zweifelsohne ein wichtiges Beweisstück im Kampf für Severus' Freiheit. Es wird beweisen, dass er immer auf der … nun ja … auf der richtigen Seite gestanden hat, dass er ausschließlich in Dumbledores Sinn gehandelt hat, als er ihn ... nun ja, als er ihn getötet hat. Und selbst in Hogwarts, in seiner bedauerlich kurzen Zeit als Schulleiter, hat er alles getan, um Potter zum Sieg zu führen."

Minerva lächelte milde.

„Das wissen wir bereits", sagte sie. „Was aber gibt Ihnen aber die Gewissheit, dass, auch wenn es sich als Fälschung herausstellen sollte, dieses Schreiben Severus' Unschuld auch nur ansatzweise beweisen könnte?"

„Gerade die Tatsache, dass es sich um Betrug handelt", antwortete er. „Ist es nicht offensichtlich, dass es jemanden gab, der alles daran setzen würde, mit diesem Beweisstück Voldemort von Severus' augenscheinlichem Verrat zu überzeugen und Voldemort bei Bedarf dazu zu veranlassen, Severus zu töten… Wie wir alle wissen, war Voldemort nicht gerade dafür bekannt, Nachsicht zu üben. Einen Verräter in seinen Reihen hätte er sofort mit dem Tode bestraft. Was schließlich in der ‚Heulenden Hütte' geschehen ist, spricht in Ansätzen dafür." Lucius sah von einem zum anderen und als sein Blick wieder bei Minerva anlangte, sprach er weiter: „Und selbst jetzt, nachdem Voldemort besiegt ist, scheint diesem Schriftstück große Bedeutung zugekommen zu sein. Es diente Runcorn dazu, seinen Anhängern Glauben zu machen, dass einzig und allein Severus an ihrer Misere schuld sei…" Lucius zog die Schultern hoch und hob die Hände. „Ich bitte Sie, wenn die Richter einigermaßen unvoreingenommen sind, werden sie sich diesen Gedankengängen nicht entziehen können."

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an.

„Und ich dachte schon, dieses Papier würde vollkommen nutzlos, stellte es sich als falsch heraus", begann Minerva schließlich und schenkte ihm ein erleichtertes Lächeln. „Aber jetzt… Sie machen mir Mut, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Dann hoffe ich doch, Sie werden gut auf dieses Papier Acht geben", sagte er.

„Oh, darauf können Sie sich verlassen", mit diesen Worten hob Minerva ihre Tasse an die Lippen und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Ich nehme an, der Termin für die Verhandlung wurde nach den jüngsten Ereignissen schon anberaumt", fragte Severus nüchtern und nahm damit Minerva und Lucius die momentane Zufriedenheit.

Minerva sah ihn an.

„Wir wissen es auch erst seit heute Morgen", sagte sie leise und: „Nachdem alle gefangen genommenen Todesser verhört und die letzten Beweise zusammengetragen wurden, haben die Richter den Termin letztendlich für den 30. Oktober festgesetzt."

Nun war es fest, jetzt stand dieses Datum im Raum und nahm Hermine die letzte Ungewissheit. Dieser Tag würde also entscheiden, wohin sich ihr Leben wenden würde. Sie wusste es, es würde nie mehr so sein wie bisher, ganz egal, ob Severus nun freigesprochen oder verurteilt werden würde. Hermine hob die Lider und sah geradewegs in Severus' Augen.

„Wer wird dem Gericht vorsitzen?", fragte Severus und nahm den Blick von Hermine.

„Es ist John McArthur", antwortete Minerva.

Severus zuckte die Schultern.

„Sollte ich ihn kennen?"

„Er gehört dem gemäßigten Flügel an", kam Lucius Minerva zuvor. „Schon einmal nicht schlecht. Aber er ist ein Wadenbeißer. Den bekommst du so schnell nicht los, wenn er sich einmal festgebissen hat."

Severus sah fragend auf Minerva. Diese zog die Brauen hoch und bestätigte mit einem Nicken Lucius Ausführungen.

„McArthur ist ein guter Mann", sagte sie. „Ich weiß, in jüngster Vergangenheit hat sich das Ministerium in dieser Hinsicht nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert. Aber glauben Sie mir, McArthur ist unvoreingenommen und vorurteilsfrei. Genau so, wie es sich für einen Richter geziemt. Er wird es Ihnen zwar nicht leicht machen, Severus, aber Sie werden einen fairen Prozess erhalten."

„Bei allen Einwänden, ich denke, das sind Nachrichten, die man durchaus als gut bezeichnen kann", sagte Lucius und fragte an Minerva gewandt: „Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, für heute Abend mein Gast zu sein?"

Minerva sah ihm aufmerksam in die Augen.

„Sehr gerne, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie und setzte langsam hinzu: „Ich habe sowieso noch etwas mit Hermine und Severus zu besprechen."

„Oh, das kann doch sicherlich bis morgen warten. Ich werde ein Zimmer für Sie herrichten lassen. Es wird Ihnen auch an nichts fehlen." In Lucius' Augen blitzte es auf. Und für einen Augenblick zögerte auch Minerva. Eigentlich wollte sie gleich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Sie hatte auch schon den Mund geöffnet, um ihr ‚Nein' zu bekunden, da sah sie in Hermines Gesicht…

Minerva tat einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Gut", sagte sie und sah Lucius in die Augen. „Dann werde ich für heute Ihr Gast sein, Mr. Malfoy."

Das Essen war ausgezeichnet und als alles Geschirr abgeräumt und man bei funkelndem Wein beisammen saß, löste sich die Spannung, die sie alle noch fest in ihrem Griff gehalten hatte. Die Unterhaltung wurde nicht unbedingt unbekümmert, aber merklich gelöster. Die Gemüter hatten sich beruhigt und man begann, in aller Ruhe über das zu diskutieren, was Minerva an Neuem mitgebracht hatte.

Es wurde spät und als sie sich alle eine ‚Gute Nacht' wünschten, war es schon weit nach Mitternacht. Narzissa und Lucius geleiteten Minerva auf ihr Zimmer und kurz darauf erhoben sich auch Hermine und Severus.

Sie gingen schweigend den Flur entlang. Ein jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Aber es gab etwas, das Hermine loswerden musste. Sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus… Sie blieb stehen und sagte leise: „Sie weiß es."

Severus war noch einen Schritt weitergegangen. Jetzt blieb auch er stehen und drehte sich nach ihr um. Dann trat er an sie heran und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ja, sie weiß es", sagte er und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. „Hast du Angst?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Vielleicht." Sie sah ihm unsicher in die Augen. „Ein wenig…"

Severus zog eine Braue hoch und schwieg.

„Wird sie es verstehen?" In Hermines Stimme schwang echte Sorge mit.

„Sie wird es nicht ändern können", sagte Severus mit einem leisen Lächeln. Dann wandte er sich um und zog sie mit sich.

„Gehen wir schlafen und denken erst morgen wieder darüber nach…"

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	37. Ein Gespräch

**Ein Gespräch**

Die vergangene Nacht hatte Minerva nicht sonderlich erquickt. Sie hatte sich den Schlaf gewünscht, stattdessen aber wach gelegen und gegrübelt. Dabei ging es gar nicht so sehr um den bevorstehenden Prozess. Der würde, und dessen war sich Minerva sicher, einigermaßen glimpflich ablaufen. Nein, was Minerva so beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass zwischen Severus und Hermine etwas ablief, was sie sich nicht im Mindesten ausgerechnet hatte und von dem sie eigentlich wusste, dass es sich schon auf McGonagall Hall angedeutet hatte. Doch sie hatte es immer wieder ausgeblendet, hatte es sich ausgeredet. Seit gestern Abend aber wusste sie es gewiss, es war so offensichtlich...

Minerva hatte es nicht mehr auf ihrem Lager gehalten, sie hatte die Decken beiseite geschleudert, war aufgestanden und nachdenklich im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen, Stunde um Stunde. Es war eigentlich nicht unbedingt der Aspekt, dass sich Severus und Hermine näher gekommen waren. Das war an und für sich nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen musste. Aber in dieser besonderen Situation bekam diese Tatsache einen ganz anderen Anstrich. Hätten Hermine und zweifelsohne auch Severus überhaupt so aufeinander reagiert, wenn sie sich nicht in dieser Lage befunden hätten?

Immer wieder hatte Minerva diese Gedanken abgeschüttelt, aber sie waren wiedergekommen und hatten sie nicht in Ruhe gelassen, hatten ihr immer wieder eingeredet, dass es nicht sein dürfte. War es denn nicht allzu deutlich, dass sich diese Beziehung nicht aus sich heraus entwickelte, sondern nur dem Umstand geschuldet war, dass die beiden viel zu lange miteinander alleine waren. Und Minerva war fest davon überzeugt, dass Hermine und Severus die Lage, in welcher sie sich jetzt befanden, selbst nicht realistisch einschätzten, sie einfach nicht erfassten.

Minerva fragte sich immer wieder, ob sie überhaupt das Recht dazu hatte, sich einzumischen und doch hielt sie es den beiden gegenüber nur für fair, ihnen wenigstens diesen einen Punkt vor Augen zu führen, um sie vor einem Erwachen zu bewahren, das schmerzlicher sein würde, als sie je erwartet hatten. Sollte sich dennoch herausstellen, dass diese Beziehung Bestand haben sollte, wollte Minerva die Letzte sein, die ihr im Wege stehen würde.

Minerva konnte die Seufzer schon nicht mehr zählen, die sie letzte Nacht ausgestoßen hatte. Sie hatte sich zwar wieder niedergelegt, doch kein Auge zugetan. Und so kam es, dass sie den neuen Tag denkbar unausgeruht begann. Selbst das exquisite Frühstück und der starke Kaffee, für den sie sich heute entschied, konnten ihre Müdigkeit und den Hauch Kopfschmerz, der sie angeflogen hatte, nicht im Mindesten vertreiben.

Die entspannte Unterhaltung mit den Malfoys lenkte sie ein wenig ab, dennoch traten vor ihr geistiges Auge immer wieder die Bilder von gestern Abend. Und im Verlauf des Gespräches wurde sich Minerva bewusst, dass sie der Begegnung mit Severus und Hermine mit bangem Herzen entgegensah. Vielleicht sollte sie ein wenig an die frische Luft, dachte sie noch. Es würde ihr sicherlich gut tun. Doch als sie es ihren Gastgebern kundtun und sich von der Frühstückstafel erheben wollte, traten Severus und Hermine ein und setzten sich zu ihnen.

Leise Aufregung legte sich über allen Anwesenden und so befreiend der Abend davor gewesen war, so gespannt wurde der Morgen. Die Unterhaltung floss zäh dahin, bis Minerva es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt. Da sie ein Mensch war, der gern alles schnell und umfassend geklärt sah, schaute in die kleine Runde und sagte dann zuerst an Hermine und Severus und dann an Lucius gewandt: „Darf ich Ihre Gäste für einen Moment alleine sprechen, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Natürlich", sagte Lucius lächelnd. Er legte die Serviette neben seinen Teller und nickte Narzissa unmerklich zu. Die beiden erhoben sich und ließen ihre Gäste allein zurück.

„Nun", begann Severus, als sich die Tür hinter Narzissa geschlossen hatte, „was haben Sie uns mitzuteilen, Minerva?"

Minerva nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Ganz vorsichtig stellte sie die Tasse ab und sah von einem zum anderen.

„Nun", begann sie, „aufgrund der aktuellen Ereignisse ist das Ministerium zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass keine Veranlassung mehr besteht, Malfoy Manor zum Gefängnis für euch beide zu machen." Minerva hielt inne und sah die beiden an.

Severus' Miene war undurchdringlich wie sie es immer von ihm gekannt hatte und Hermines Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Erleichterung, Angst und Zweifel zugleich wider.

„Und das heißt konkret?", fragte Severus ruhig.

Minerva holte tief Luft und erhob sich. Sie wandte sich um, trat vom Tisch weg und blieb nach wenigen Schritten mitten im Raum stehen.

„Das heißt, dass Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts geht und Sie, Severus, dem Ministerium überstellt werden, solange bis der Prozess beginnt."

Diese Worte, sehr leise ausgesprochen und dennoch gut verständlich, standen drohend im Raum. Minerva wusste, dass sie bis ins Mark treffen mussten und es tat ihr unendlich leid, dass sie sie hatte aussprechen müssen. Sie wandte sich auch nicht um, nur um Severus und Hermine einen Moment zu schenken, in welchem sie ihre Gefühle nicht vor ihr verstecken mussten.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich in panischer Angst und sie sah Hilfe suchend zu Severus. Er schien äußerlich vollkommen ruhig, doch das Muskelspiel in seinem Gesicht sprach eine andere Sprache.

„Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts gehen", sagte Hermine schob trotzig das Kinn vor, „und zwar solange nicht, bis alles vorüber ist."

Minerva wandte sich wieder um und sah ihnen entgegen. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln legte sich um ihre Mundwinkel.

„Ich fürchte, du wirst keine andere Wahl haben", sagte sie und trat wieder heran. „Die Entscheidung des Ministeriums ist unumstößlich gefallen."

„Unumstößlich?", rief Hermine und erhob sich hastig. „Ich beginne Angst zu bekommen. Warum haben sie es über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden? Wieder einmal…"

„Du bist ungerecht, Hermine", sagte Minerva und kam heran. „Es ist nur zu deinem Schutz geschehen."

„Ja, das erste Mal", Hermine war unnachgiebig, „jetzt aber gibt es nichts mehr, wovor sie mich schützen müssten."

Minerva zog die Brauen hoch.

„Das ist richtig", sagte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick zu Severus wanderte, der bislang stumm ihrer Unterhaltung gefolgt war. Vollkommen ruhig saß er auf seinem Stuhl, leicht zurückgelehnt, als verfolge er entspannt ein Schauspiel, und spielte mit dem Kaffeelöffel.

Severus gab ihren Blick ungerührt zurück und zog eine Braue in die Höhe.

Minerva senkte verlegen die Lider.

„Es ist nun mal so beschlossen, Hermine." Sie sah die junge Frau wieder an. „Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie unwillig du dich der Entscheidung gebeugt hast, überhaupt hierher zu kommen. Für wen hast du dich da entschieden, Hermine?"

Hermine ging nicht auf die letzte Frage ein.

„Warum kann ich nicht dieses eine Mal für mich entscheiden? Nur einmal, Minerva", sagte sie hart.

Minerva schwieg und sah Hermine über ihre Brillengläser hinweg nachdenklich in die Augen.

„Würdest du dich für Hogwarts entscheiden, wenn du freie Wahl hättest?"

Hermine sah von Minerva zu Severus und wieder zurück zu Minerva.

„Was ist mit Severus?", fragte sie. Sie hatte aufgegeben, Verstecken mit Minerva zu spielen. Ihre letzte Frage hatte ihr sehr deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass diese sehr wohl wusste, dass Hermines Entscheidung von dem abhängen würde, was mit Severus geschah.

Jetzt endlich meldete sich Severus zu Wort.

„Sie werden mir eine Zelle in Askaban zugedacht haben, denke ich", sagte er mit gespielter Heiterkeit und hob seine Tasse an die Lippen.

„Nein", rief Hermine atemlos und sah hilflos auf Minerva. „Weshalb denn? Warum kann er nicht hierbleiben? Er wird schon nicht weglaufen. Hier ist so sicher wie Askaban."

„Es geht hier nicht ums Weglaufen, nicht wahr Minerva?", sagte Severus und goss sich Kaffee nach, „Keine Sonderbehandlung für einen ehemaligen Todesser. Das ist Politik, Hermine, nichts weiter."

„Und was ist mit Malfoy?", fragte Hermine und hob die Schultern. „Es ist ungerecht!"

„Du solltest dich allmählich daran gewöhnen", sagte Severus bitter und schenkte Minerva einen kühlen Blick. „Ich nehme einmal an, ich darf mit Ihnen abreisen?"

Minerva rang die Hände.

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus, aber dieses Mal sind mir die Hände gebunden."

Severus starrte eine Weile stumm vor sich hin, dann aber sah er lächelnd auf.

„Es muss Ihnen nicht Leid tun, Minerva", sagte er und schob die Tasse von sich. „Ich weiß sehr gut, dass Sie alles getan haben, was in Ihrer Macht stand, um mir so lange wie möglich diesen Gang zu ersparen. Ich denke, ich werde es überstehen." Er erhob sich. „Ich habe nicht viel, das ich mitnehmen kann, also wird es nicht lange dauern…" Mit diesen Worten ging er zur Tür und ließ die beiden Frauen allein.

Eine Weile herrschte eisiges Schweigen und Minerva spürte sehr deutlich die Abneigung Hermines ihr gegenüber. Es tat ihr so leid. Sie trat an Hermine heran und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Doch Hermine schüttelte sie ab und drehte sich weg von ihr.

„Ich weiß genau, was du jetzt fühlst, Hermine", sagte Minerva traurig und ließ den Arm sinken.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das tust du nicht", flüsterte sie. „Du weißt gar nichts." Sie sah Minerva trotzig in die Augen.

„Nun sag es schon", fuhr sie fort. „Ich weiß, dass du … dass wir…", Hermine stockte und fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sie senkte den Kopf und starrte auf ihre Hände, die sie zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß es", sagte Minerva sanft und sank auf einen Stuhl. „Ich weiß es eigentlich schon länger als ihr beide."

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen und sah auf.

„Ja", sagte Minerva und lächelte Hermine zu. „Noch viel eher, als es euch beiden überhaupt bewusst geworden ist."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Aber es ist anders, Hermine", setzte Minerva hinzu und sah der jungen Frau in die Augen.

„Wie - anders?", fragte Hermine. „Was meinst du?" Unruhe machte sich in ihr breit, als sie in Minervas Gesicht sah. Ihre Miene war ernst.

„Kann es sein, dass ihr beide ein Opfer der Lage seid, in die ich euch gebracht habe?"

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das meinst du jetzt nicht wirklich ernst, oder?" Sie ging bis zum Kamin, blieb davor stehen und wandte sich wieder zu Minerva um.

„Doch, das meine ich sogar sehr ernst", antwortete Minerva.

„Aber was ist denn so schlecht daran?", fragte Hermine leise. „Was macht diese Situation so anders?"

„Es wäre nie geschehen, hätte sie es nicht gegeben."

Hermine lachte auf.

„Das ist richtig", sagte sie bissig, „Severus wäre gestorben, einfach so, wenn nicht…." Hermine brach ab. Sie hatte noch mehr hinzusetzen wollen, doch sie hielt inne, als sie Minervas erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. Trotzdem es ihr weh tat, ihre Lehrerin so gekränkt zu sehen, wollte Hermine nicht einfach so aufgeben. ‚Sie wird es nicht ändern können', hatte Severus gesagt. Immer wieder hörte sie diesen Satz…

Hermine ging zum Sofa und setzte sich.

„_Vielleicht_ wäre es nie geschehen", sagte sie tonlos und lehnte sich zurück. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie oft ich mir selbst schon diese Frage gestellt habe, aber ich kann nichts Schlimmes daran finden." Sie zog die Stirn in Falten und sah auf. „Trotzdem, selbst wenn es vielleicht ohne diese besondere Situation nie geschehen wäre, was ist falsch daran? Sag es mir, Minerva!"

Hermines Blick war so voller Zweifel, so voller Angst…

Minerva atmete tief ein. Jetzt war es an ihr, sich unangenehm berührt zu fühlen.

„Oh nein", sagte sie, als sie die starken Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Bitte versteh mich richtig." Sie kam zu Hermine und setzte sich neben sie. „Es ist überhaupt nichts schlecht oder falsch daran, Hermine. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du in etwas hineinrennst, was vielleicht, wenn alles zu Ende sein wird, verschwunden ist, gerade weil es aus dieser besonderen Situation heraus entstanden ist."

Hermine schüttelte leise den Kopf.

„Oh nein", sagte sie hart und sah Minerva in die Augen. „Du verstehst es nicht."

„Was verstehe ich nicht?" Und wieder fühlte sich Minerva ausgesperrt, als sie in Hermines Augen sah. Doch dieses Mal wollte sie es hinterfragen, wenn Hermine sie ließ.

„Bitte Hermine, sag es mir."

Doch Hermine schwieg und sah Minerva nur an. Und jetzt erst drängte sich eine dunkle Ahnung in Minervas Herz.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie atemlos.

Hermine nahm den Blick von Minerva und schloss die Augen. Sie rang mit sich. Sie hatte sich geschworen, alles, was damals passiert war, tief in ihrem Herzen zu vergraben, es niemandem auf der Welt zu erzählen. Und doch wollte sie, dass Minerva verstand. Sie wollte nicht aufgeben, sie wollte für immer festhalten, was sie so hart erkämpft hatten.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen warf Hermine den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie schluckte schwer, doch dann senkte sie den Kopf, krallte die Hände ineinander und erzählte mit leiser Stimme von dem schicksalsschweren Abend auf McGonagall Hall, der für sie und Severus alles verändert hatte. Sie erzählte von dem Angriff und davon, dass Severus ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, erzählte von seinem Entschluss, sich der Welt für immer zu entziehen, von seiner übergroßen Angst, dass die Ereignisse sich wiederholen könnten, dass er Menschen nur durch seine bloße Anwesenheit in Gefahr brachte.

„Ich liebe ihn, Minerva", schloss Hermine mit glühenden Wangen und sah sie flehend an. „Kannst du es wenigstens ein bisschen verstehen?"

Minerva schwieg getroffen und sah Hermine fassungslos an. Sie war einfach nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sich Hermine und Severus so viel mehr zu sagen hatten, als Minerva sich überhaupt hatte vorstellen können.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine", sagte sie leise und streckte ihr die Hände entgegen. „Verzeih einer alten Frau, die so stur und uneinsichtig war und es augenscheinlich immer noch ist."

Hermine senkte den Blick und sah auf die Hände ihrer alten Lehrerin. Sie nahm sie nicht an.

„Kannst du mich verstehen?", wiederholte sie. „Es ist etwas, das ich so noch nie erlebt habe."

Minerva schenkte Hermine ein gütiges Lächeln.

„Ach Hermine, du glaubst gar nicht, wie gut ich dich verstehen kann", sagte sie und ließ die Arme sinken. Sie neigte den Kopf und suchte Hermines Blick.

„Hast du es ihm gesagt? Weiß Severus, was du für ihn empfindest?"

Genau das hatte Hermine befürchtet. Sie schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich mir verpflichtet fühlt", sagte sie leise.

Minerva zog die Brauen in die Höhe.

„Was sagst du da?", rief sie ärgerlich. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass du für ihn entscheiden könntest, ob er sich dir verpflichtet fühlen wollte oder nicht."

Minerva schon Hermine die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang sie sanft, zu ihr aufzusehen.

„Ich denke, _diese_ Entscheidung solltest du Severus selbst überlassen." Sie sah Hermine lange in die Augen.

„Du hast Angst", sagte sie schließlich.

Hermine wandte den Kopf und schwieg. Sie wollte nicht mehr auf Minervas Fragen antworten, sich nicht mehr mit diesen Gedanken auseinandersetzen müssen. Und doch wusste sie, dass gerade diese Gedanken sie unweigerlich wieder einholen würden. War sie sich so sicher, dass Severus' Gefühle ihr gegenüber tief waren, konnte sie dennoch nicht sagen, ob auch er so empfand wie sie. Sie wünschte es sich und doch hatte sie den Gedanken daran immer wieder verdrängt.

„Ja", sagte sie leise, „ich habe Angst."

Minerva schnaufte auf. Sie rückte ihre Brille zurecht und sah Hermine wieder an.

„Du wirst es nie herausfinden, wenn du es ihm nicht sagst", sagte sie streng.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Hermine und starrte vor sich hin.

Minerva legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sacht.

„Wirst du das richtige tun, Hermine?", fragte sie.

„Kann ich es denn überhaupt noch?" Hermines Stimme klang verzweifelt.

Minerva lächelte gutmütig und zog sie in die Arme.

„Es ist nur ein Satz, Hermine. Nur ein einziger Satz..."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	38. Gewissheit

**Gewissheit**

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", rief Lucius ärgerlich. „Drei Wochen! Wo - Askaban?" Seine Stimme nahm einen höhnischen Klang an. Er wandte sich um und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Nur mühevoll bezähmte er seinen Zorn.

„Wohin genau, hat sie nicht gesagt. Dass es Askaban ist, kann ich nur vermuten", sagte Severus und sah auf seine wenige Habe. „Sie werden mir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

Er zog die Fotografie Lilys und den Brief, die er zwischen seine Sachen gelegt hatte, hervor und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Kopf abreißen..." Mit diesen Worten hatte sich Lucius wieder zu ihm umgewandt. Er sah auf die beiden Gegenstände in Severus' Hand und dann seinem Freund aufmerksam ins Gesicht.

„Weshalb hast du es aufgehoben?", fragte er leise und richtete, als Severus zu ihm aufsah, seinen Blick mit hochgezogenen Brauen auf dessen Hand.

Ein melancholisches Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht.

„Nenn mich sentimental…", sagte er und zuckte die Schultern.

Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte: „Warum klammerst du dich an etwas, das lange vorbei ist?" Und als Severus schon den Mund geöffnet hatte, um zu antworten, sprach er hastig weiter: „Meinst du nicht, dass es endlich an der Zeit ist, diese Sache abzuschließen und sich dem zu zuzuwenden, was wirklich ist?"

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Ja", sagte Lucius verstimmt, „trenne dich endlich von den Gedanken an diese da." Er deutete auf die Fotografie. „Hätte _sie_ es genauso gewollt wie du, dann wäre manches mit Sicherheit ganz anders gekommen. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt so, wie wir uns alle es gewünscht hätten, aber doch sicher anders. Und vielleicht wärst du jetzt ein glücklicherer Mensch. Vielleicht wärst du nicht in dieser Situation und vielleicht wärst du jetzt nicht hier." Lucius hielt einen Moment inne. „Dass sie es nicht getan hat, sollte dir zu denken geben..."

Severus holte tief Luft.

„Das weiß ich lange, Lucius, aber das ist es nicht", sagte er leise und senkte den Kopf.

„Und was ist es dann?" Lucius' Stimme klang hart.

Severus lächelte verlegen und ohne dass er es wollte, schoss ihm das Blut in die Wangen. Sich seelisch auszuziehen war nicht sein Ding. Doch er wusste, dass Lucius nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis er seine Neugier befriedigt hatte.

„Ah", Lucius schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Severus nur an. „Du liebst sie immer noch!"

Severus schwieg. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Fotografie, bevor er sie wegsteckte. Dann schlug er das Seidenpapier um seine Sachen und sah auf, direkt in Lucius' Augen.

„Ja, das tue ich", sagte er ruhig.

„Ha", Lucius nahm die Arme herunter und wies in Richtung Tür. „Und was ist mit dem Mädchen da unten? Die ist keine Lichtgestalt, die ist aus Fleisch und Blut..." Er stockte und musste mit einem Mal lachen. „Zugegeben, sie ist unwahrscheinlich anstrengend..." Er strich das Lachen wieder aus dem Gesicht. „Aber sie war da, als du ganz alleine warst ... ohne sie wärst du gestorben!"

Er sah Severus herausfordernd ins Gesicht und war für einen Moment irritiert. Kein Zeichen von Verstimmung oder Ärger... Täuschte er sich, oder war das gerade eben ein flüchtiges Lächeln?

„Willst du mir nicht widersprechen?", fragte Lucius leicht verunsichert.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weshalb?", fragte er. „Es gibt nichts zu widersprechen. Du hast mit allem was du sagst Recht."

Lucius zog die Schultern hoch.

„Und?"

„Es ist anders", sagte Severus nur.

„Anders!", sagte Lucius nüchtern und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Mein Freund, meine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten waren noch nie besonders gut ausgeprägt. Ich würde dich gerne verstehen, deshalb solltest du mir recht deutlich sagen, was ich aus deinem Gedächtnis nicht lesen kann."

Severus sah ihn eine Weile an. Wie sollte er es nur sagen? Wie sollte er Lucius nur klarmachen, dass ihm die Erinnerung an gemeinsame Tage so viel Kraft gegeben hatte, dass sie ihn weiter getragen hatte und doch auch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er den geraden Weg verließ und damit alles verloren hatte, was er eigentlich hatte gewinnen wollen. Und dass Severus diesen Weg gegangen war, hatte er in nicht unerheblichem Maße auch Lucius zu verdanken.

„Du hast Recht mit dem, als du sagtest, dass manches anders gekommen wäre, hätte ich sie für mich gewinnen können", sagte er schließlich. „Aber es ist nun mal nicht geschehen."

„Deswegen hast du aber nicht aufgehört, sie zu lieben", bohrte Lucius.

„Ja", sagte Severus, „und bevor du weiterredest, sage ich dir, dass ich mich furchtbar geirrt habe, als ich mir eingeredet habe, ich könnte ihr irgendwie imponieren, wenn ich...", er brach ab und legte die Hand über die Augen. „Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, darüber nachzudenken, was gewesen wäre, wenn…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Lucius wieder an.

„Hermine war es, die mir letztendlich die Augen geöffnet hat", sagte er leise. „Lily hat mich nie geliebt, Lucius. Bestimmt mochte sie mich und vielleicht hat sie das Beste für mich gewollt, aber Liebe ist es nie gewesen... Geblieben sind nur Erinnerungen, von denen ich so viele Jahre gezehrt habe und da ist die Schuld, die ich auf mich geladen habe, als ich Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählte..." Er wandte sich um und starrte ins Leere. „Ich habe zu lange in der Vergangenheit gelebt und darüber vergessen, wirklich zu leben." Severus wandte den Kopf und sah dem Freund wieder in die Augen. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an Lucius' Sticheleien und sein überaus deutliches Unverständnis für Severus' Mühen, eine Frau zu gewinnen, die eigentlich nicht gewonnen werden wollte.

„Es gab niemanden, der mich verstanden hat", sagte er, „Lily nicht und … auch du nicht, Lucius."

Lucius nickte leise.

„Du hast Recht", erwiderte er, „und ich kann deine Schwärmerei für Evans bis heute noch nicht nachvollziehen. Die Tatsache an sich aber habe ich immer verstanden, auch wenn es vielleicht nie den Anschein hatte." Er hielt inne und sah Severus sehr genau ins Gesicht, bevor er weitersprach. „Aber was ist mit ... Hermine? Die ist nicht _Lily_, Severus. Die ist wahr."

Severus schwieg. Alles, was Lucius gesagt hatte, war richtig. Hermine war aus Fleisch und Blut, sie war echt, sie war da, als er sie am meisten gebraucht hatte.

„Liebst du sie?"

Lucius' Worte brannten sich in sein Hirn und seine Gedanken riefen es ihm zu, immer wieder.

Ein Moment gespannter Stille, in der nur das Heulen des Herbstwindes vor dem Fenster zu hören war. Severus wandte sich ab, ging bis in die Mitte des Raumes und blieb dort stehen.

„Ja das tue ich", flüsterte er. „Mehr als mein Leben."

„Dann solltest du die Toten endgültig ruhen lassen. Es ist Zeit für ein neues Leben, Severus, eines, das dir gehört, wenn du es nur willst."

Severus lächelte traurig.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir dieses Recht herausnehmen darf…", er stockte und lachte freudlos auf. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden glücklich gemacht, Lucius."

Lucius kam heran, ging um ihn herum, bis er vor ihm stand und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Doch, das hast du", sagte er nur und suchte Severus' Blick „und es wird Zeit, dass du dir das endlich eingestehst."

Severus schloss die Augen und nickte leise.

„Gehen wir", sagte Lucius und ließ ihn los, „Narzissa möchte sich von dir verabschieden."

Es war ein schwerer Gang.

Narzissa sah Severus mit unverhohlener Traurigkeit an, sie schmiegte sich für einen Moment in seine Arme. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte: „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Severus." Sie gab ihn frei, denn wandte sie sich an Hermine, die neben ihm stand und reichte ihr die Hände. Und als Hermine sie nach anfänglichem Zögern dann schließlich doch annahm, zog Narzissa auch sie in eine kurze Umarmung.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Hermine", sagte sie und ließ sie wieder los. „Und ich wünsche mir, dass Sie uns für das, was Ihnen in unserem Haus geschehen ist, zumindest ein Stück weit … vergeben können."

Hermine sah sie für einen Moment schweigend an. Der Ausdruck auf Narzissa Malfoys Gesicht war ehrlich und offen. Hermine sah von ihr zu Lucius und zum ersten Mal konnte sie keinerlei Anzeichen seiner früheren Arroganz zu erkennen. Zum ersten Mal sah sie im Gesicht dieses Mannes so etwas wie Aufrichtigkeit. Und vielleicht würde es Hermine eines Tages auch gelingen, sie von ihrer Schuld ganz freizusprechen... Einen Moment noch sah sie in Malfoys Augen, dann nickte sie leise. Lucius gab das Nicken zurück und wandte sich an Severus.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, mein Freund", sagte er und die beiden Männer umarmten sich herzlich. „Viel Glück."

Ein letzter Händedruck und dann schien alles mit einem Mal vorbei, entfernte sich diese neue Zuflucht und mit ihr vielleicht auch neue Freunde.

Hermine ging stumm zwischen Severus und Minerva und fühlte ihr Herz wild schlagen. Sie schenkte dem herrschaftlichen Anwesen einen letzten Blick. Und als sie am Tor angelangt waren und das Malfoysche Anwesen verließen, blieb Severus unvermittelt stehen und sah sich erstaunt um.

„Was ist?", fragte Minerva und ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Was denn", fragte er spitz, „keine Eskorte?"

Jetzt heiterte sich Minervas Miene doch auf.

„Keine Eskorte", wiederholte sie seine Worte und ging ungerührt weiter. „Sie werden schon mit Hermine und mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen... Enttäuscht?", setzte sie spöttisch hinzu.

Severus schürzte die Lippen und folgte ihr langsam.

„Ein wenig", sagte er, „ich hatte bisher immer das Gefühl, als hielte man mich für potenziell gefährlich … als Mörder, der ich nun mal bin."

Minerva blieb stehen und sah sich nach ihm um.

„Ich bitte Sie, Severus", sagte sie streng. „Auch wenn Sie es nicht glauben mögen, aber die Zeiten haben sich wirklich geändert." Sie seufzte leise auf und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. „Lange genug hat es ja schließlich gedauert und schwer genug ist es auch gewesen." Sie suchte seinen Blick und sagte: „Also lassen wir die Spitzfindigkeiten und sparen unsere Kraft für die nächsten Wochen auf."

„Ist es also nötig, genug Kraft aufzubringen, um die nächsten Wochen zu überstehen."

„Sie können es wohl nicht lassen. Bei Merlin, ist es denn so schwer zu verstehen", herrschte Minerva, „haben Sie überhaupt kein Vertrauen?"

Sie neigte den Kopf und sah ihn durchdringend an. Severus erwiderte ihren Blick vollkommen ruhig.

„Es wäre gelogen, würde ich sagen, dass ich zu _Ihnen_ kein Vertrauen hätte, Minerva", sagte er.

Minerva neigte den Kopf und zog die Brauen hoch.

„Und ich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht enttäuschen, Severus. Kommen Sie mit mir."

Ein Moment des Schweigens, das sich wie eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen sie schob. Und Severus spürte zum ersten Mal, dass er es nun in der Hand hatte, den gewählten neuen Weg zu Ende zu gehen oder wieder einmal wegzulaufen.

„Wohin?", jetzt war es Hermine, die fragte und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er sah sie an und etwas sagte ihm sehr deutlich, dass er nie wieder weglaufen wollte.

„Nach Hogsmeade", antwortete Minerva und ließ Severus keinen Moment aus den Augen, „Sie verstehen sicher, dass das Ministerium bestrebt ist, jegliches Aufsehen zu vermeiden. Ganz zu schweigen davon, Sie jetzt noch in Gefahr zu bringen."

Severus nahm den Blick von Hermine und wandte sich wieder Minerva zu.

„Bin ich denn in Gefahr?" Seine Stimme hatte die Ironie verloren, die bis eben noch darin schwang.

Minerva sah ihn lange an.

„Es wird immer Menschen geben, die die Wahrheit nicht sehen wollen", sagte sie bitter.

Severus hob den Kopf und nickte leise.

„Ja", sagte er und sein Blick streifte Hermine, „gehen wir."

Einen Augenblick später apparierten sie in das kleine Dorf nahe Hogwarts. Es war später Nachmittag und die Dunkelheit schob sich schon in die engen Gassen. Der Nebel und die kalte Feuchtigkeit, die er mit sich brachte, senkten sich nieder, verscheuchten die Menschen von den Straßen und ließen sie sich nach einem warmen Platz am Kamin sehnen.

Minerva sah sich kurz um und nickte zufrieden.

Und als sie schon weitergehen wollte, rief sie jemand an.

Sie wandten sich um und sahen Arthur Weasley aus dem Nebel treten.

„Hier seid ihr ja", sagte er und kam zu ihnen heran. Er nickte Hermine und Severus zu. „Es geht euch gut?"

„Ja, Arthur, es geht uns gut", antwortete Minerva und reichte ihm die Hände. „Und wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren…" Sie wandte sie wieder Severus zu. „Bereit?"

Severus zog die rechte Braue hoch und sparte sich die Antwort. Doch Minerva verstand ihn auch so. Sie nickte. „Gut", sie flüsterte es mehr. „Also dann…"

Hermines Herz krampfte sich zusammen und Panik flog sie an.

„Bitte Minerva", unterbrach sie die Ältere und sah ihr flehend in die Augen.

Minerva sah Hermine über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an und wandte sich dann an Arthur. Sie hakte bei ihm unter und sagte: „Geben wir den beiden ein Moment, Arthur", und zog den verdutzt dreinschauenden Mann bis zur nächsten Ecke.

Hermine und Severus standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich nur an. Hatte sie noch vor zwei Minuten gewusst, was sie ihm alles sagen wollte, hatte Hermine jetzt einfach keine Worte mehr.

„Ich… ich", stammelte sie und fixierte mit den Augen einen Punkt an seinem Umhang.

Severus neigte den Kopf und nachdem er vergeblich ihren Blick suchte, zog er Hermine zu sich in die Arme.

„Es ist schon gut", sagte er leise.

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „es ist _nicht_ gut. Hast du keine Angst?" Sie sah fragend zu ihm auf.

„Möchtest du die Wahrheit hören oder eine Lüge?", fragte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Hermine schnaufte auf und presste das Gesicht gegen seine Brust. Sie atmete noch einmal tief seinen Duft. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus", sagte sie beinahe unhörbar und hob den Kopf. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Hastig wandte sie sich um und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Nebel.

Und in Severus zersprang eine Saite, ungläubig starrte er ihr nach. Sie hatte es gesagt, sein Wunsch, seine Sehnsucht… Sein Atem ging so heftig, als wäre er kilometerweit gelaufen. Sollte es wirklich wahr sein? Durfte er hoffen, durfte er träumen - endlich? In seinem Kopf schwirrte es und ein Kribbeln breitete sich ganz in ihm aus.

Er fühlte kaum mehr, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und hörte nur wie von fern eine Stimme, die ihn zu Eile mahnte. Severus riss den Blick von dem Punkt, an dem Hermine vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte. Er nickte mechanisch und folgte Arthur in die Dunkelheit.

.

Stumm gingen die beiden Frauen nebeneinander her. Kein Wort würde jetzt beschreiben können, was sie fühlten. Minerva sah aus den Augenwinkel immer wieder zu Hermine hinüber und obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte, die ganze Sache nüchtern zu betrachten, hatte die Verabschiedung Hermines von Severus Minerva ergriffen. Sie war bewegt, mehr als sie jemals gedacht hätte. Und sie hoffte so, nein, sie wünschte es sich, dass der Mut, den die junge Frau doch aufgebracht hatte, letztendlich auch belohnt werden würde.

Minerva legte Hermine die Hand auf die Schulter und zwang sie sanft, stehen zu bleiben. Sie sah ihr in die Augen und schenkte ihr einen warmen Blick.

„Du hast das Richtige getan", sagte sie nur.

Hermine sah Minerva dankbar an und nickte traurig. Wie wunderbar und unwirklich kam es ihr vor, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie in die Unbekümmertheit von Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Doch dann tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken daran, dass es doch nur für kurze Zeit sein würde.

Hermine holte tief Luft und mit zitterndem Herzen betrat sie nach so langer Zeit Hogwarts…

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	39. Geborgte Zeit

**Geborgte Zeit**

An der Seite von Minerva trat Hermine voller wirrer Gedanken und mit einem unsäglich flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend durch das riesige Eingangsportal von Hogwarts. Es war so wie immer, kein Anzeichen mehr von Zerstörung oder Verfall. Und trotz aller Unsicherheit, aller Zweifel, die an ihr nagten, meinte Hermine, endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Vertraute Geräusche und Gerüche… Mit einem Mal legte sich Ruhe über sie, hüllte sie sanft ein und schenkte ihr für einen Augenblick unendliches Wohlbefinden. Sie blieb stehen und schloss die Augen.

„Was ist?", hörte sie Minerva fragen.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah der Älteren in die Augen.

„Ich habe es vermisst", flüsterte Hermine, „Ich habe mich so lange danach gesehnt. Es gab nichts, was ich mehr wollte…" Sie schüttelte über ihre Sentimentalität verlegen lächelnd den Kopf und sagte: „Kindisch, nicht wahr?"

Minerva sah sie lange an und ging die wenigen Schritte, die sie mehr getan hatte, als Hermine unvermittelt stehengeblieben war, zurück.

„Oh nein", antwortete Minerva. „Es ist nicht kindisch, sich nach dem zu sehnen, was einem immer Heim gewesen ist."

Hermine schüttelte leise den Kopf.

„Das ist es nicht allein", sagte sie und senkte den Blick. „Obwohl ich mich immer darauf gefreut habe, ist es jetzt anders. Jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob ich es wirklich will … ob ich es … kann, Harry und Ron gegenüber zu treten", sagte sie und ein Hauch rot überzog ihre Wangen.

Minerva legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du wirst es aber müssen, zum einen für dich selber und zum anderen für Severus", sagte Minerva ernst. „Ich denke, es gibt eine Menge zu erklären."

Hermine schnaufte auf.

„Sie werden es nicht verstehen", flüsterte sie und starrte zu Boden.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Minervas Mundwinkel.

„Ja, vermutlich werden sie es nicht verstehen", entgegnete sie, „was macht das schon…?"

Hermine sah überrascht auf.

Minerva zuckte die Schultern und setzte trocken hinzu: „Aber sie werden darüber hinwegkommen."

Hermines Züge hellten sich für eine Sekunde auf. Sie nickte und holte tief Luft.

„Also gut", sagte sie, „wage ich mich in die Höhle des Löwen…"

Minerva nickte ihr zu und sah Hermine nach, wie sie durch die Tür zur Großen Halle verschwand.

Nur noch einen Moment blieb Minerva in der Eingangshalle stehen und starrte versonnen auf den Platz, an welchem Hermine noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gestanden hatte.

Sie konnte der jungen Frau ihre Nervosität, durchaus nachfühlen. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht nur auf beispielloses Unverständnis treffen würde, sobald ihren Freunden bekannt würde, dass Hermine ihr Herz an den Menschen verschenkt hatte, den sie bisher nie besonders leiden mochten, schlich sich ein wenig Sorge in Minervas Herz.

Ein leises Seufzen, mit dem Minerva sich umwandte und sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro machte.

.~

Hermines Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sich umwandte, um endlich einen Blick in die Große Halle zu werfen.

Es war wie immer um diese Tageszeit. Auf den Bänken drängten sich die Schüler beim Abendbrot und schwatzen munter und ungeniert. Da wurde gelacht und gescherzt, da wurde der Tag ausgewertet und über Lehrer und Unterricht diskutiert…

Man könnte sagen, es hatte sich nichts verändert. Und doch gab es etwas, das Hermine gleich auffiel, als sie den Blick über die Schülerschar schweifen ließ: Sie saßen alle durcheinander und wären da nicht die unterschiedlichen Farben gewesen wären, die ihre Kleider hatten, hätte man meinen können, als gäbe es keine Barrieren zwischen den einzelnen Häusern mehr.

Es war angenehm, dass sie kaum beachtet wurde, denn trotzdem das Schuljahr schon einen Monat alt war, waren noch nicht alle Schüler wieder zurückgekehrt. Sie trudelten nach und nach ein und es war weiter nichts besonderes, ein altbekanntes Gesicht erst Tage oder Wochen später als es sonst die Regel war wieder zu sehen. Deshalb fiel auch Hermine nicht weiter auf und das war ein Umstand, der ihr äußerst gelegen kam, musste sie doch nichts erklären.

Hermine ging langsam die Tische entlang und noch bevor sie bekannte Gesichter hätte ausmachen können, rief ihr jemand ein begeistertes ‚Hallo' entgegen - Ron.

Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah irritiert in das freudestrahlende Gesicht des Freundes. So sehr sie sich noch vor Wochen nach seiner Gesellschaft gesehnt hatte, so sehr verwirrt war Hermine von den Gefühlen, die bei Rons Anblick mit einem Mal auf sie eingestürmten. Sie lauschte in sich hinein und stellte erschrocken fest, dass keine Saite mehr klang, dass da nichts wahr, was ihren Puls beschleunigte. Da war nur Stille in ihr… Und so plötzlich, dass nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihr Gesicht das Abbild ihres Herzens widerspiegelte, drängte sich die Erinnerung an Severus in ihren Geist und schob Ron so vehement beiseite, dass sie selbst darüber erschrak. Das schlechte Gewissen drückte sie und Hermine fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Was ist denn hier passiert", entgegnete sie steif, um von ihrer Verlegenheit abzulenken und setzte sich auf den ihr freimütig angebotenen Platz, als Ron einfach ein paar Erstklässler mit den Worten ‚Macht mal ein bisschen Platz hier' zur Seite schob.

„Ja, das ist toll, nicht wahr", sagte Ron enthusiastisch. Hermines anfängliches Zögern war ihm nicht im Mindesten aufgefallen. „Irgendwie ist alles anders dieses Jahr." Ron ließ sich neben Hermine auf die Bank fallen. Er zog die Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln zu sich heran und tat sich auf. Hermine sah ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen und obwohl sie ihm lange Zeit ließ, gab er keine weiteren Erklärungen mehr ab. Hermine nahm den Blick von ihm und nickte versonnen.

„Wo ist denn Harry?", fragte sie, nachdem sie sicher war, dass ihr Teint wieder seine natürliche Farbe angenommen hatte, und sah verstohlen zu Ron hinüber.

„Der kommt gleich", antwortete der mit vollem Mund und sah Hermine zum ersten Mal richtig an. Er kaute leer und strahlte.

„Es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist", sagte er und seine Ohren färbten sich feuerrot. Er kratzte sich im Nacken und lächelte unsicher. „Wie war's? Ich meine… na ja", er zuckte die Schultern, „du weißt schon…"

Jetzt war es an Hermine zu erröten. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt und nahm sich ihrerseits von dem, was auf dem Tisch stand.

„Ich denke, hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für solche Gespräche, Ron", sagte sie und stellte zu ihrer Verärgerung fest, dass ihre Stimme nicht halb so fest klang, wie sie eigentlich sollte. Sie schielte unauffällig zu Ron hinüber, ob er ihre Unsicherheit vielleicht bemerkt hätte. Doch Ron nickte nur und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Teller zu.

„Du hast Recht", nickte er und noch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, legte sich je eine Hand auf seine und auf Hermines Schulter.

Hermine sah auf und sah sich Harry und Ginny gegenüber. Sie erhob sich und die Freunde umarmten sich herzlich.

„Willkommen zurück", sagte Harry und sah Hermine aufmerksam an. „Wie geht es dir?"

Hermine nickte und hob die Schultern.

„Gut", sagte sie nur und konnte nicht verhindern, dass das Lächeln, das dieses eine Wort begleitete, nicht ganz so aufrichtig wirkte, wie sie es ursprünglich beabsichtigt hatte.

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick und trotzdem Hermine das Gefühl hatte, dass er etwas sagen wollte, schwieg Harry. Er setzte sich zu ihnen und Ginny rückte an seine Seite.

Es war nicht wie sonst, so sehr sich Hermine auch anstrengte, das Gefühl des Wohlbefindens, das sie immer empfunden hatte, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kam, herbeizuwünschen, so wenig gelang es ihr. Und je ausgelassener und fröhlicher alle anderen im Raum waren, umso nachdenklich und unsicher war Hermine. Zu allem Überfluss gelangte sie zusätzlich zu der Überzeugung, dass auch Harry solche Gefühle plagen mussten, denn immer wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke wie zufällig und immer wieder lächelte Hermine ihm ohne wirkliche Freude zu. An Harrys aufmerksamem Blick konnte sie jedoch feststellen, dass er durchaus sah, dass ihre Augen diese Freude nicht in dem Maße teilten, wie ihr Mund es tat. Er hatte sie durchschaut und sie wusste, dass er bald darauf dringen würde, mit ihr zu sprechen…

Einzig Ron schien davon nichts bemerkt zu haben. Er sprach mit, wie immer ungewöhnlichem, Appetit dem Essen zu und grinste ihr unablässig ins Gesicht.

Hermine seufzte innerlich auf und wünschte sich einfach nur ein Plätzchen der Ruhe, wo sie ihre durcheinander gewirbelten Gedanken sortieren konnte und vor allem, wo sie darüber nachdenken konnte, wie sie Ron und Harry erklären konnte, was jetzt so anders war.

Selbst als sie eine halbe Stunde später im Gemeinschaftsraum am Kaminfeuer beieinander saßen, wollte sich eine Unterhaltung nicht so recht entspinnen. Alle Versuche, Hermine Neuigkeiten zu entlocken, scheiterten kläglich. Sie wich ihren Fragen aus und verschloss sich mehr und mehr. Schließlich hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus.

„Es ist doch was Hermine", fragte er ungeduldig und beugte sich vor. „Sag es uns."

Hermine sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ach, ich hab ja so viel nachzuholen", wich sie aus und setzte, als sie feststellte, dass Harrys Züge sich merklich entspannten, noch hinzu: „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das alles schaffen soll."

Und als Harry einen Moment später auflachte, stellte Hermine mit Erleichterung fest, dass es ihr gelungen war, die Freunde zu täuschen.

„Ist es das, was dir die ganze Zeit auf der Seele liegt?" Harry lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Hermine zuckte mit einem verlegenen Lächeln die Schultern.

„Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch", sagte Ron und zwinkerte ihr feixend zu. „Aber ein Streber wie du hat die verlorene Zeit doch in Nullkommanix wieder aufgeholt."

Hermine sah ihn leicht verstimmt an und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Vielen Dank für das Kompliment, Ron", sagte sie angekratzt. „Ich werde es mir merken, nur für den Fall, dass du wieder einmal nicht weiterkommst, weil du im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst hast…"

„Es war doch gar nicht so gemeint", sagte Ron kleinlaut und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Warum bist du deswegen gleich oben draußen, es hat dir doch früher nichts ausgemacht."

„Und das ist alles?", fragte Harry und strich das Lachen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, es liegt dir etwas anderes auf der Seele."

Hermine sah ihm einen Moment schweigend ins Gesicht.

„Es ist nichts, nur dass ich Hogwarts beinahe nicht wieder erkenne", sagte sie, wandte den Kopf und sah sich um, als würde sie etwas suchen. „Es ist, als hätte es nie Streit gegeben, als wäre nie geschehen, was geschehen ist. Alles ist so anders… fast unwirklich." Und Hermines Blick kehrte zurück zu Harry.

„Ja, es hat sich einiges hier geändert", erwiderte er.

„Es macht mir Angst, Harry", sagte Hermine.

„Das muss es aber nicht", sagte Ron. Er beugte sich vor und legte ihr die Rechte auf die Schulter.

Hermine zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als Ron sie so freundschaftlich berührte.

„Wir sind eben alle aufgewacht", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Hermine gab sein Lächeln unsicher zurück und erwischte sich mit Entsetzen dabei, dass sie sich wünschte, er würde seine Hand wieder von ihrer Schulter nehmen.

„Ron hat Recht, wir sind aufgewacht", bekräftigte Harry, „und es ist wohl genau das, was der sprechende Hut im letzten Jahr gemeint hat und das wir alle hier - außer dir natürlich - wohl erst jetzt erkannt haben."

Hermine lächelte. Sie lehnte sich zurück in die Polster und entzog sich so unauffällig Rons Berührung. Unmerklich atmete sie auf, als sie bemerkte, dass Ron das unangenehme Gefühl, das er ihr vermittelte, nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie und starrten in die Flammen, die das Holz gierig auffraßen und dem Raum wunderbare Wärme schenkten.

Es war eine Ruhe, die trügerisch war. Hermine spürte die Fragen förmlich auf sich zukommen, dennoch tat sie nichts, was den Ablauf vorantreiben könnte und auf keinen Fall wollte sie selbst den Anfang machen, wollte so lange wie möglich das unvermeidliche hinauszögern.

„Und", fragte Harry, „wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Da war es und Hermine wusste, dass es kein Entkommen geben würde. Für einen Augenblick war sie versucht, seine Frage einfach zu ignorieren. Mit einem unmerklichen Schnaufen wandte sie sich vom Feuer ab und sah in die kleine Runde.

Erst jetzt streifte ihr Blick Ginny, die bisher als stiller Zuhörer neben Harry auf der Armlehne seines Sessels saß. Und erst jetzt sah Hermine, dass Ginny sie aufmerksam musterte, sie bei keinem ihrer Worte aus den Augen ließ. Es war ein Blick, der Hermine beinahe unangenehm war, weil sie meinte, dass Ginny viel zu tief in sie hineinsehen könnte.

„Mir geht wes gut", antwortete Hermine leicht irritiert, sie wandte den Kopf und sah wieder zu Harry und Ron neben sich.

Harry zog die Braue in die Höhe.

„Danach habe ich nicht gefragt", sagte er leicht verstimmt.

Hermine fasste sich.

„Ich…", stammelte sie und lächelte unsicher, „es … es ist soviel passiert in letzter Zeit, dass ich es noch gar nicht fassen kann und was es alles nach sich ziehen wird…" Hermine sah von einem zum anderen. „…wie es weitergehen soll…"

„Wie es weitergehen soll ist doch klar, Hermine", sagte Ron. „Und wenn wir das geschafft haben, wirst du das alles vergessen." Er lachte ihr entgegen in der Hoffnung, ihr damit ihre Zweifel und Unsicherheit nehmen zu können. Wenn er allerdings gewusst hätte, wieviel Angst er Hermine damit machte, hätte er mit Sicherheit geschwiegen.

„Es ist doch alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln, „ich bin müde. Wahrscheinlich bin ich deshalb ein wenig durcheinander." Sie erhob sich und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich denke, ich sollte zu Bett gehen…" Sie sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner Worten lauschte, die für fremde Ohren nicht bestimmt waren. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an die drei: „Morgen …", sagte sie leise, „morgen können wir über alles reden."

Für einen Moment sahen sich Harry und Hermine in die Augen.

Sie wünschte allen eine ‚Gute Nacht' und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem alten Schlafraum.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und in die Ruhe und Dunkelheit des großen verlassenen Zimmers getreten war, lehnte sich Hermine mit dem Rücken gegen das raue Holz.

Morgen, hatte sie gesagt und sich damit den Zeitpunkt bestimmt, ab dem höchstwahrscheinlich alles anders sein würde. Sie hatte Angst davor.

Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals und ihr Atem ging heftig. Sie wusste, dass sie den Freunden allen Grund der Welt gegeben hatte, um sich in wilden Spekulationen über ihr Verhalten zu ergehen.

Seufzend stieß sie sich von der Wand ab, ging durch den Raum und warf sich bäuchlings auf ihr Bett. Sie knüllte das Kissen zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht darin. So müde sie auch war, so sicher wusste sie, dass sie diese Nacht nur sehr schwer in den Schlaf finden würde.

Hermine stöhnte laut auf und sie bemerkte nicht, dass die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet wurde und eine schmale Gestalt hereinschlüpfte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ginny leise in die Dunkelheit hinein, ohne sich von ihrem Platz an der Tür fortzubewegen. Ein leises Seufzen antwortete ihr und Hermine drehte sich auf den Rücken. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie antwortete.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass etwas passiert sein könnte?", fragte sie ausweichend.

Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihr.

„Es ist dir vielleicht gelungen, Harry und Ron an der Nase herumzuführen, Hermine, aber mir kannst du nichts vormachen", antwortete Ginny. „Die Schule und die neue Welt ist es nicht, die dir soviel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, soviel ist schon mal klar."

Hermine setzte sich auf und sah Ginny durch das Dunkel entgegen.

„Du wirst es nicht verstehen", sagte sie beinahe flüsternd.

Endlich trat Ginny von der Tür weg und kam zu Hermine heran.

„Lass es mich versuchen, Hermine", sagte sie leise und setzte sich neben sie. „Was ist geschehen?"

Hermine sah sie nicht an. Stattdessen richtete sie das Kissen, das sie vorher zusammengeknüllt hatte und zog es schließlich auf ihren Schoß, um es dann fest an sich zu drücken.

„Ich bitte Dich, Hermine", drang Ginny sanft. „Ich merke doch, dass dich irgendetwas bedrückt."

Hermine schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. Sie sah Ginny mit einem unsicheren Lächeln ins Gesicht und holte tief Luft. Die Dunkelheit tat Hermine gut, half sie ihr doch, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen und Ginny schließlich alles ohne Unterbrechung zu erzählen.

„Was wirst du wohl von mir denken…", schloss Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang dünn und sie hielt das Kissen noch immer fest umklammert, so als würde sie daran Halt suchen.

Ginny schwieg lange, doch dann umfasste sie Hermines Hände und sagte leise: „Ich habe kein Recht, über dich zu urteilen, Hermine. Das, was du getan hast, war in höchstem Maße ehrenwert und mutig." Ginny hielt inne und suchte Hermines Blick. „Dass du dabei etwas gefunden hast, das für dich die Welt bedeutet, ist wunderbar, wenngleich ich ehrlich zugeben muss, dass ich es … nicht verstehe, dass es ausgerechnet … Severus Snape ist." Ginny hielt inne und als Hermine ihr beinahe angstvoll entgegensah, fuhr sie fort: „Ich kann dir aber versichern, dass das nichts ist, was mich unsere Freundschaft vergessen lässt."

Aus Hermines Stimme sprach ehrliche Erleichterung, als sie sagte: „Das war so viel mehr, als ich gehofft habe."

„Was denkst du denn von mir", flüsterte Ginny und schenkte Hermine ein leises Lächeln. „Ich werde doch nichts so wertvolles wegwerfen."

Hermine atmete merklich auf und fuhr sich über die Augen.

„Du wirst es ihnen erzählen müssen, Hermine", sagte Ginny. „Und ich glaube, du hast noch einen schweren Weg vor dir."

Hermine nickte und erhob sich. Sie ging bis zum Fenster und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Sie wusste, dass es etwas sein würde, was ihr unendlich schwer fallen würde und sie wusste auch, dass sie sich erklären musste, ganz egal, wie die Konsequenzen ausfallen würden.

Sie hörte, wie Ginny sich ebenfalls erhob, durch den Raum ging und neben sie trat. Sie flüsterte: „Ich wünsche dir viel Kraft."

Hermine wandte sich ihr zu.

„Danke", sagte sie nur und ließ es zu, dass Ginny sie umarmte. Und diese Umarmung tat Hermine so wohl. Sie nahm ihr die größte Angst und zeigte ihr, dass es außer Minerva doch noch jemanden gab, der sie nicht dafür verurteilte, dass sie gerade den Menschen liebte, von dem die halbe Zaubererschaft geglaubt hatte - es vielleicht sogar immer noch tat-, er sei ein Verräter und Mörder.

„Und lass dich bloß nicht unterkriegen, Hermine", setzte Ginny noch hinzu, bevor sie sich umwandte und Hermine in der Dunkelheit alleine ließ…

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	40. Wirklich!

**Wirklich!**

Severus nahm kaum wahr, was um ihn herum geschah. Die Welt schien verschwommen und ein wunderbares Gefühl hielt ihn für Minuten fest. Er schritt stumm und beinahe mechanisch an der Seite von Arthur durch die engen Gassen von Hogsmeade. Das Blut raste so schnell durch seine Adern, dass er es hören konnte. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und es war ihm, als würden sie fliegen können. Sein Atem ging heftig und nur mit Mühe zwang er ihn, zwang er sich, zur Ruhe. Und erst als Arthur ihn am Arm packte und der Sog des Apparierens ihn mit sich zog, wurde Severus aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt.

Er sah sich um und erfasste mit einem flüchtigen Blick den Ort, zu dem ihn Arthur geführt hatte. Severus zog die Brauen zusammen und schaute voller Zweifel zu seinem Begleiter hinüber. Der lächelte ihn an und zuckte die Schultern.

„Gehen wir", sagte er nur und nahm mit weiten Schritten die Stufen bis zur Haustür.

Als er Arthur langsam folgte und die Treppe emporstieg, überkam Severus für einen Augenblick das heftige Verlangen, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Es war ein Begehren, das für eine Sekunde übermächtig war, ihn für einen unendlich verlockenden Moment gefangen hielt und dem er nur zu gerne nachgegeben hätte … beinahe.

Und es gab einen guten Grund, weshalb er zögerte, bevor er Arthur folgte. Er wusste sehr genau, was ihn in der nächsten Zeit in diesem Gebäude erwarten würde. Auch wenn es Minerva sicher gut gemeint hatte, ihn hier unterzubringen, würde er jetzt lieber mit einer Zelle in Askaban vorlieb nehmen, nur um nicht auf Schritt und Tritt den Erinnerungen ausgesetzt zu werden, die er aus tiefstem Herzen immer noch fürchtete und die ihm hier so nahe sein würden wie nie zuvor in den letzten Wochen und Monaten. Und auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich noch um ein Vielfaches, als er hinter Arthur über die Schwelle dieses Hauses trat und die Tür mit einem lauten Klappen hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Für eine Sekunde unfähig, auch nur einen Schritt weiterzugehen, blieb Severus in der Eingangshalle stehen. Und mit dem Knarren der Dielen, mit dem vertrauten Geruch des alten Holzes, schoben sich bruchstückhaft Bilder vor seine Augen und flossen Erinnerungen in seinen Geist. Es waren Bilder, die er nie wieder sehen und Gedanken, die er nie wieder denken wollte. Sie legten sich wie eine tonnenschwere Last über ihn, auf seine Brust, und nahmen ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Severus schloss die Augen und kämpfte gegen diese Regung an.

Erst eine krächzende Stimme, die nach ihrem Begehren fragte, holte ihn zurück in die Welt. Er hob die Lider und sah hinab auf eine kleine Gestalt vor ihm.

„Ah, Kreacher", sagte Arthur. „Das hier ist Severus Snape. Er ist für längere Zeit Gast im Hause deines Herrn und du wirst ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen, den er haben wird."

Kreacher sah Severus mit unverhohlenem Interesse an, doch dann besann er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe und verneigte sich tief vor seinen Gästen.

Ohne ein einziges Wort richtete er sich wieder auf und bedeutete ihnen an, ihm zu folgen. Dann wandte er sich um und führte sie in den Salon, der von einem hell lodernden Feuer im Kamin erleuchtet wurde.

Die Männer traten ein und während Severus inmitten des Raumes stehenblieb und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, nickte Arthur Kreacher zu, der daraufhin lautlos verschwand.

Für einen Augenblick standen beide Männer bewegungslos im Zimmer. Schließlich regte sich Arthur. Er ging zum Kamin und streckte die kalten Hände dem Feuer entgegen.

Eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort. Und Severus gedachte auch nicht, damit anzufangen. Er konnte eh kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Viel zu viel war in den letzten Stunden auf ihn eingestürmt und er sehnte sich nach Ruhe, um es ordnen zu können. Allerdings befürchtete er, dass dieser Ort nur sehr bedingt dazu geeignet war, um ihm zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Er starrte stumm vor sich hin und erst als Arthur sich wieder zu ihm umwandte und ihn mit wachen Augen ansah, kehrte auch Severus' Aufmerksamkeit zu seinem Gegenüber zurück.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst Minerva vergeben", sagte Arthur und zog den Schal wieder fest, den er gelockert hatte, als sie das Haus betreten hatten. „Aber dieser Ort erschien ihr am besten geeignet." Er gab auf, Severus' Blick suchen zu wollen.

Severus fühlte sich mit einem Mal hilflos, beinahe ausgeliefert, und obwohl er sie zu unterdrücken suchte, kroch leise aber übermächtig die Angst vor den Erinnerungen in ihm hoch und legte sich eisigkalt um sein Herz. Und wäre es nicht Arthur Weasley gewesen, der ihm jetzt gegenüber stand, hätte er für nichts garantieren können... Die Anspannung stand Severus förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Es wird schon gehen", sagte er mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich rau und ließ Arthur sehr deutlich hören, was Severus ihn nicht sehen ließ. „Ich habe keine Ansprüche zu stellen, von daher hätte ich ihr selbst eine Zelle in Askaban nicht übel genommen." Er wandte sich ab und um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, löste den Umhang und warf ihn mit Schwung über die Lehne des Sofas.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint", hörte er Arthur leise sagen.

Jetzt endlich sah Severus ihn an und als er erkannte, dass ihm Arthur vollkommen frei und offen entgegensah und in seinem Gesicht kein Hauch von Häme, kein Lauern auf einen Moment der Schwäche lag, fiel mit einem Mal die Spannung von Severus ab.

Wie ungemein misstrauisch er doch war!

Was hatte er eigentlich erwartet und was sah er jetzt?

Minervas Worte trieben durch seinen Sinn. Hatte die Welt sich wirklich so verändert, war jetzt wirklich alles anders? Heller vielleicht?

Vielleicht konnte er sich jetzt öffnen...?

Severus wiegte den Kopf und senkte den Blick. Es war genau das, was ihm Angst machte und vor dem er sich momentan fürchtete, wie vor bisher nichts in seinem Leben.

Severus hob den Kopf und sah Arthur ins Gesicht.

Nein, er konnte es nicht sagen, er war sich ohnehin bewusst, dass Arthur um seine Gedanken wusste, dass ihn hier alles an frühere Zeiten erinnern würde. Nein, er musste nichts sagen…

„Richte ihr meinen Dank aus", war alles, was Severus hervorbrachte.

Arthur erwiderte Severus' Blick mit einem Nicken. Dann wandte er sich um. „Viel Glück", sagte er im Hinausgehen und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Severus lauschte Arthurs Schritten noch nach. Sie waren sehr bald im Gang verhallt und ließen ihn zurück mit der Stille, in die sich wohlbekannte Geräusche schlichen. Geräusche, die ihn, wenn er es zuließ, mitnehmen würden.

Severus atmete tief durch.

Nein, er würde nicht zulassen, dass alles, was er in letzter Zeit erlebt hatte, was er endlich gefunden hatte, wieder zerstört würde, oder dass er es sogar selbst zerstören würde.

Er hatte so lange gekämpft und endlich einen Sieg errungen, den er nie für sich gesehen hatte. Er wollte es jetzt festhalten und nicht durch etwas zerstören lassen, von dem er vielleicht sogar immer noch glaubte, dass es ihm Halt geben könnte.

Severus ging durch den Raum und blieb versonnen vor dem Kamin stehen. Er starrte in das Feuer, das munter emporzüngelte und ihn mit seiner Wärme wohlig umfloss. Doch er spürte es nicht. Immer und immer wieder hörte er Lucius' Worte, die ihm sagten, dass er sein Leben einer Sache geschenkt hatte, die es, nüchtern betrachtet, nicht wert gewesen war, weil er ihr nie die Wendung hätte geben können, die er für sich gewünscht hätte.

Ein leises Seufzen stahl sich von seinen Lippen. Dann wandte er sich um und ließ sich in einen der zerschlissenen Sessel fallen.

Warum schien ihm auf einmal alles so schwer? Noch vor wenigen Stunden war alles so klar, schien es kein größeres Glück für ihn zu geben...

Severus lehnte sich in die Polster zurück. Eigentlich war ihm nicht ganz klar, weshalb er jetzt zweifelte. Er hatte endlich Gewissheit, alles, was er sich gewünscht hatte, war Wirklichkeit geworden. Wie wunderbar hatte er empfunden, was Hermine ihm zugeflüstert hatte. Es erschien ihm wie ein Traum. Es war nur für ihn…

Severus beugte sich vor, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte den Kopf in seine Hände.

Er könnte sich glücklich nennen und tat es trotzdem nicht.

Warum?

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Dann erhob er sich und schritt nachdenklich auf und ab. Nein, es war kein Traum, das hier war wirklich und er musste nur die Hand danach ausstrecken und festhalten, was ihm so offen entgegengebracht wurde. Er hatte sich immer danach gesehnt und jetzt wollte er es festhalten.

Weshalb fand er nicht den Mut? Weshalb stahl sich jedes Mal dieses alte Gefühl in sein Herz, wenn er in die Zukunft sah, die sich jetzt hell und klar vor ihn breitete, wenn er danach griff, sie festzuhalten und nie wieder loszulassen? War es die Angst zu verraten, was ihn so viele Jahre getragen und was ihm die Kraft gegeben hatte, immer weiterzumachen, auch wenn er keinen Ausweg mehr sah?

Nein, er wusste es jetzt, es war nicht diese Angst. Es war etwas, das lange hinter ihm lag und dem er alles gegeben hatte, um eine Schuld zu sühnen, die nicht allein die seine war. Er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Jetzt gehörte er sich selbst. Er hatte nur noch nicht gelernt, es ohne Vorbehalte zu akzeptieren.

Severus warf den Kopf in den Nacken blieb am Fenster stehen. Er holte tief Atem und senkte das Haupt. Er sah versonnen in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Dichter Nebel waberte in den Gassen und dem Licht der einsamen Straßenlampe gelang es kaum, ihn zu durchdringen. Severus fröstelte bei dem Anblick der kalten Welt und er schlang unwillkürlich die Arme um den Leib.

Unter dem Stoff seines Hemdes fühlte er die tiefen Narben und er dachte plötzlich an die vielen Wochen zurück, in welchen er schwach und dem Tode nah allein dem Wohlwollen zweier Menschen ausgeliefert war, denen er vertraute, wie niemand anderem auf der Welt.

Trotzdem er sich verschlossen hatte, trotzdem er nie wieder jemanden in sein tiefstes Inneres hatte sehen lassen wollen, war es Hermine gewesen, die seine Maske fallen ließ, die seinen Panzer durchdrungen hatte...

Er dachte voller Wärme an sie und ihre sanfte Bestimmtheit. Dachte an ihre allabendlichen Gespräche zurück, in welchen er sie mehr als einmal gekränkt und zurückgestoßen hatte. Er musste lächeln, wenn er daran dachte, wie unverblümt und direkt sie war und wie oft sie ihn beschämt hatte. Sie schien nicht müde zu werden, in ihm nach dem zu suchen, vor dem er sich selbst versteckte, nur um nicht schwach zu erscheinen, nur um sich nicht zu verraten. Mochte es ihm vielleicht vor allen anderen gelungen sein, doch Hermine hatte ihn längst erkannt. Er gab sich ihr so gerne geschlagen…

Severus schloss die Augen und sah ihr Bild vor sich. Es sah es so deutlich und es ließ ihn das Herz schneller schlagen und spendete ihm einen wunderbaren Moment des Trostes in diesem so kalten Haus. Und er erkannte endlich, was er wollte - so sehr. Es würde ihm Kraft geben, selbst wenn sie ihn einsperren sollten, selbst wenn er sie in seinem Leben nie mehr wiedersehen würde. Hermine war es gewesen, die ihm Hoffnung und Mut gegeben hatte, die ihn sehen ließ und die ihm Liebe schenkte.

Er wusste es eigentlich schon so lange. Er liebte sie, wie er Lily nie geliebt hatte, denn Hermine schenkte ihm genau das, was ihm die andere nie zu geben bereit gewesen war. Und plötzlich sehnte er sich nach Hermines Nähe, sehnte sich nach ihrer Wärme, die ihn sanft einhüllte und ihn hinübergetragen hatte in ein neues Morgen - ein so wunderbares Morgen.

Entschlossen wandte er sich um. Er ging durch den Raum und blieb vor dem Kamin stehen. Kein Zögern mehr. Er zog die Fotografie und den Brief aus der Tasche. Sie nur noch einmal ansehen, ihr nur noch einen letzten Gedanken schenken und dann endlich loslassen, für immer. Ja, er konnte es, es gab jetzt nichts mehr, was ihn aufhielt. Er war sich so sicher.

Severus beugte sich vor und streckte die Hand aus.

Noch ein letzter Blick auf die verblichene Fotografie, den Brief, dessen Zeilen kaum mehr zu lesen waren, dann ließ er sie los und die Flammen fraßen beides in Sekundenschnelle auf, ließen nichts zurück als hauchdünne Kohleblättchen, die im heißen Sog des Feuers endgültig zu Staub zerfielen.

Und es war, als befreite das Feuer Severus von einer Last, die ihm noch immer auf der Seele gelegen hatte. Im Feuer ging ein Kapitel zu Ende, das so vielen unendlichen Schmerz beschert hatte und den er auch sich selbst nicht vergeben konnte.

Doch jetzt war er frei und jetzt konnte er endlich wieder träumen...

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	41. Unverstanden

**Unverstanden**

Obwohl Hermine ganz genau wusste, dass sie sich den klärenden Gesprächen nicht entziehen konnte, hielt sich von ihren Freunden fern und verkroch sich die nächsten Tage, wie so oft in den vergangenen Jahren, in der Bibliothek. War sie sonst bestrebt, möglichst viel Wissen aus den Büchern zu schöpfen, so war hier jetzt kein Platz zum Lernen, sondern eher ein Hort der Ruhe, an den sie sich zurückzog, um ungestört nachdenken zu können und auch um zu träumen. Sie verschwand sofort nach dem Unterricht, kam gerade zu den Mahlzeiten mit den anderen zusammen, wobei sie peinlichst darauf bedacht war, nicht mit einem ihrer Freunde alleine zu sein. Doch heute war es ihr nicht gelungen. Heute war sie nicht entkommen, heute war ihr jemand gefolgt und wartete geduldig…

Hermine seufzte leise auf und klappte das Buch zu, in welchem sie eigentlich gar nicht gelesen hatte. Sie wusste es genau, sie konnte sich nicht ewig hierher retten, wenn sie nicht reden wollte und noch viel länger würde es ihr sicherlich nicht gelingen, Harry und Ron von sich fern zu halten.

Hermine sah auf und durch das beschlagene Fenster in die heraufziehende Dunkelheit. Es war schon wieder spät geworden. Sie erhob sich, stapelte die Bücher auf und brachte sie an ihren Platz zurück, von dem sie sie vor Stunden geholt hatte. Dann packte sie ihre Tasche und verließ die Bibliothek, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren.

Gedankenverloren ging sie durch die Gänge und bemerkte nicht, dass ihr jemand folgte. Sie wurde abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie mit festem Griff gestoppt und in ein leer stehendes Klassenzimmer gezerrt wurde.

„Was soll denn das?", rief sie wütend und entwand sich dem Griff.

„Das weißt du ganz genau."

Harry schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und machte Licht, dann wandte er sich zu Hermine um.

„Was willst du von mir", sagte sie abweisend und rieb sich den Arm. Sie brachte zwei Schritte Abstand zwischen sich und Harry.

„Wissen, weshalb du dich vor uns versteckst."

Hermine lachte auf und ließ die Arme sinken.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich mich vor euch verstecke?"

Harry senkte den Kopf und zog die Brauen hoch.

„Ach komm schon, Hermine", sagte er, „seit du hier bist hast du kaum zwei Worte mit uns gewechselt. Du gehst uns aus dem Weg." Er kam ihr die zwei Schritte, die sie gerade vor ihm geflohen war, wieder entgegen. „Was ist der Grund?" Er sah sie an und wartete.

Doch Hermine schwieg.

„Hm." Harry nickte leicht. „Hat es damit zu tun, was bei McGonagall passiert ist?", bohrte er weiter.

„Lass mich gehen." Hermine wandte sich um.

„NEIN!", rief er bestimmt und er stellte sich zwischen ihr und der Tür. „Du wirst mir jetzt erzählen, was dich so anders gemacht hat, Hermine."

„Anders?" Sie sah ihm zum ersten Mal in die Augen.

„Ja, anders. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber da ist doch etwas…" Er ließ sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. „Hat es mit Snape zu tun?"

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen und senkte die Lider.

Harry schürzte die Lippen. „Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort", sagte er leise und setzte hinzu: „Du hast ihn also gesund gepflegt?"

„Ja und?" Hermine beschlich ein Gefühl der Beklemmung.

„Warum denn gerade du? Hätte sie keinen anderen finden können?", fragte Harry grimmig.

„Was willst du eigentlich? Minerva McGonagall hat mich gebeten, ihr zu helfen und es war kein anderer da in genau diesem Moment." Hermine fühlte Zorn in sich aufsteigen. „Es ist auch nicht so, dass vorauszusehen war, was wir dann vorgefunden haben… Ich habe Minerva nur gesagt, was geschehen ist und sie darum gebeten, mit mir zu gehen. Ich hätte doch nie gedacht, dass er noch lebt, Harry!", rief sie ärgerlich. „Ich habe angenommen, dass er tot ist und ich fand es nicht unbedingt anständig, ihn dort liegen zu lassen, wo Voldemort ihn getötet hat. Ich war nämlich der Meinung, dass er sehr viel mehr verdient hat als den kalten, schmutzigen Fußboden in der Heulenden Hütte, wo man ihn einfach vergessen hat - wo wir ihn vergessen haben."

„Es gab soviel, was in dieser Nacht geschehen ist", sagte Harry leise. „Da wird es doch wohl gestattet sein, etwas vergessen zu dürfen."

„Ja", nickte Hermine und sie hob den Arm, „aber allen anderen wurde gedacht. Die hat keiner vergessen. Dabei weißt du genau, was wir Severus zu verdanken haben!"

„Wir haben in diesem Moment eben einfach nicht daran gedacht", wiederholte Harry ärgerlich.

„Ach, nachdem er dich gebeten hat, in seine Augen zu schauen, nachdem er dir seine Erinnerungen gegeben hat, um zu verstehen, warum alles so gekommen ist, warum er so geworden ist…? Und du hast einfach so vergessen… Einfach nicht daran gedacht… natürlich. Ich habe immer geglaubt, es hätte dich tief getroffen, dass Severus einen so grausamen, so sinnlosen Tod gestorben ist. Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass du verstanden hast."

Harry wandte sich ab.

„Du irrst dich, Hermine, wenn du meinst, dass ich nichts verstanden habe", er verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum hast du uns nicht gefragt, ob wir mit dir gehen?"

„Weil ich nicht dachte, dass euch etwas daran liegt, Severus Snape neben all den anderen zu begraben."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht hättest du es doch tun sollen."

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Und du wärst wirklich mitgegangen?"

Ein langes Schweigen folgte auf diese Frage.

Hermine ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sie wartete auf ein weiteres Wort, doch es kam nicht. Stattdessen sagte er trotzig: „Er ist ja nicht gestorben…"

Hermine starrte ihn überrascht an.

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage", sagte sie und setzte höhnisch hinzu: „Aber dass er noch lebt, ändert im Nachhinein natürlich alles."

Harry schwieg. Sie hatte Recht, er wusste es, doch er würde es jetzt vor ihr nie zugeben, dass er sich geirrte hatte, was Snapes Intentionen anging. Um so mehr ärgerte ihn, was Hermine noch bemerkte: „Und du sagst, dass du verstehst. Es war ein Fehler, als er dir seine Erinnerungen geschenkt hat…" Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Ganz egal, was er getan hat, du wirst ihn nie leiden können, wahrscheinlich denkt Ron ganz genau so und…"

„Und du… Hermine", unterbrach Harry sie ungehalten, „hast mehr verstanden als wir?"

Sie sah auf.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte sie unsicher, als sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wahrnahm.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte ihren Blick.

„Weshalb auf einmal die Leidenschaft für diese schwarze Fledermaus?", fragte er beißend.

Hermine wurde heiß und kalt. Es war ihr mit einem Mal nicht mehr möglich, Harrys Blick noch länger als eine Sekunde standzuhalten. Sie senkte die Lider und wandte sich schweigend ab.

Harry brauchte eine Minute, um Hermines Schweigen zu deuten. Dann jedoch hatte er zwei und zwei zusammengezählt. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er vorwurfsvoll, „das glaube ich nicht. Sag mir, dass ich mich irre, Hermine."

Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und drehte sie wieder zu sich.

„Sieh mich an", nur unter größter Anstrengung kämpfte er den aufsteigenden Zorn nieder und es gelang ihm sogar, seiner Stimme die Ruhe wiederzugeben, die sie für einen Augenblick verloren hatte, als er erkannte, dass Hermine nicht mehr ihnen gehörte sondern dem Menschen, den sie so viele Jahre lang gehasst hatten.

„Sieh mich an und sage mir, dass es nicht so ist", wiederholte er sehr deutlich akzentuiert.

Hermine hob endlich den Kopf und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Können wir … können wir ruhig darüber reden", fragte sie mit einem heftigen Zittern in der Stimme. Sie ging zur nächststehenden Schulbank und setzte sich resigniert. „Ich möchte, dass du es verstehst, Harry. Du musst es nicht gutheißen, aber ich möchte, dass du mich verstehst."

Harry sah sie lange an. Für einen Augenblick war er versucht, sie einfach stehen zu lassen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie diesem Menschen schenkte, was doch eigentlich Ron zugedacht sein sollte.

Er sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und nickte.

„Gut", sagte er und setzte sich zu Hermine, „reden wir."

Und trotzdem sie wusste, dass er es nicht verstehen würde, er sie aufs Heftigste dafür verurteilen würde, was geschehen war, erzählte Hermine ihm von der Zeit auf McGonagall Hall, erzählte ihm von der Angst davor, dass der Gerettete doch noch sterben könnte, sie erzählte Harry von ihrer Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts, nach ihnen und einer sorgenfreien Zeit. Es war ein Kampf um jedes einzelne Wort und sie brach mehr als einmal in ihrer Erzählung ab. Dennoch sprach sie weiter, mit gesenktem Blick und ineinander gekrallten Fingern. Sie sagte Harry alles, ließ nichts aus, erzählte von dem Angriff und Severus' Zweifel, ob es je ein Leben für ihn geben könnte - und sie erzählte von der Zuneigung, die sie so viele Male vor sich selber abgestritten hatte und der sie letztendlich doch erlegen war.

Mit heißen Wangen und zitternder Stimme sah sie endlich auf und suchte Harrys Blick.

„Es wird nichts geben, Harry, dass mich davon würde abbringen können, Severus Snape zu vertrauen", sagte sie, und dass sie angstvoll hoffte, dass Harry immer noch daran gelegen war, Severus Snape vor Gericht zu entlasten, denn was letztendlich mit ihnen geschehen war, hatte mit dem Fall Severus Snape an sich nichts gemein.

Harry hatte ihr schweigend zugehört und er schwieg auch jetzt, als sie geendet hatte. Wie eine Mauer schob sich die Stille zwischen sie. Es schmerzte umso mehr, je länger das Schweigen währte.

„Harry…", sagte Hermine zaghaft und rang die Hände. „Bitte…"

Endlich rührte er sich. Er sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann erhob er sich. Er ging die paar Schritte bis zum Fenster und blieb dann stehen.

„Du hast Recht, Hermine", sagte er mit so kalter Stimme, dass es Hermine das Herz zusammenzog. „Ich will es nicht gutheißen, dass du dich diesem Mann an den Hals geworfen hast…" Er hielt inne und ließ die Worte wirken. Er wusste, es würde sie verletzen und es war genau das, was er im Augenblick wollte. Dennoch wandte er sich nicht zu ihr um, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, zu sehen, wie sich seine Worte in ihr Herz fraßen.

Hermine schloss die Augen und schluckte schwer. Sie hatte alles gesagt, sie hatte sich ihm offenbart und es schmerzte sie zutiefst, dass Harry offenbar nicht begriff, und dass er nicht Willens war, auch nur eine winzige Spur von Verständnis aufzubringen. Sie kämpfte mühevoll die Tränen nieder, die in ihre Augen traten und erhob sich. Und mit ihrem ersten Schritt aus der Bankreihe, hatte sich Harry wieder zu ihr umgedreht.

Hermine sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe." Sie flüsterte, aus Angst, dass, würde sie lauter sprechen, sie ungehemmt in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Diesen Triumph würde sie Harry nicht gönnen.

Sie suchte vergeblich nach ein bisschen Wärme in seinem Blick und wandte sich traurig ab. Sie war schon an der Tür, die Klinke in der Hand, hörte sie Harrys Stimme in ihrem Rücken.

„Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich mein Wort halten werde", sagte er. „Ich werde für Snape aussagen."

Durch Hermines Eingeweide lief ein Kribbeln. Sie blieb stehen, ohne sich umzuwenden, senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht doch…?

„Ich tue es nicht für dich oder für ihn, sondern nur für mich", setzte er feindselig hinzu und nahm ihr endgültig die zaghaft aufkeimende Hoffnung.

Jetzt stieg in Hermine Zorn auf. Sie fuhr herum und warf ihm wütend ihre Tasche entgegen.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, über jemanden urteilen zu wollen?", rief sie ihm wütend zu. „Dazu hast du kein Recht!" Sie blitzte ihn wütend an.

Harry schwieg trotzig.

„Es war ein Fehler", sagte sie, „ich hätte es dir nie erzählen sollen. Aber weil ich der irrigen Annahme war, dass wir Freunde sind, habe ich es getan. Und ja, auch in der Hoffnung, dass du wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Verständnis dafür aufbringen würdest."

Harry lachte böse auf.

„Wie könnte man denn je dafür Verständnis aufbringen?"

Jetzt war es an Hermine, ihm ein boshaftes Lachen entgegenzuschleudern.

„Genau aus dem Grund, aus welchem du immer und überall die Schwere deiner Verhältnisse dazu benutzt hast, um uns Glauben zu machen, dass nur du, du und du Recht hast, dass es nichts geben sollte, als deine Meinung und du nichts zugelassen hast, was nicht in das Bild passte, das du dir einmal von einem Menschen gemacht hast."

„Ich hatte mehr als einmal Recht", rief Harry wütend und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Und du hast dich mehr als einmal geirrt", erwiderte Hermine mit kaum verhaltenem Zorn in der Stimme. „Der einzige, dem du blind vertraut hast, war Dumbledore und, ob du es nun hören willst oder nicht, er hat dich benutzt, dich und so viele andere. Menschen, die einem vertrauen, so etwas anzutun, ist verwerflich."

„Hast du vergessen, was er alles für uns getan hat, als er...?"

„Für dich, Harry, nur für dich", unterbrach ihn Hermine, „weil du derjenige bist - warst -, der überlebt hat und Voldemort nur durch dich vernichtet werden konnte."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", fauchte Harry sie an.

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Dumbledore hat alles und jeden dem Ziel, Voldemort zu vernichten, rücksichtslos geopfert. Und er hat auch bei sich selbst keine Ausnahme gemacht."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die Lautstärke aus ihrer Stimme, als sie sagte: „Das ist es nicht wert, Harry, nicht wert."

Für eine halbe Minute schwiegen sie sich an. Es war ein Schweigen, das schmerzte, lag doch so viel Feindseligkeit darin. Schließlich hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus. „Und letztendlich ist es mir egal, was du oder die anderen von mir denken. Es ist mein Leben, Harry, nicht deines. Ich werde damit leben und auch mit allem Unverständnis, was es mit sich bringen wird… Es wird nichts geben, was daran etwas ändert…" Sie brach ab und suchte seinen Blick.

„Dabei dachte ich, du hättest endlich verstanden…", sie flüsterte es beinahe, „…nach allem, was in der Heulenden Hütte geschehen ist und nachdem du Severus' Erinnerungen gesehen hast." Sie zögerte, bevor sie weitersprach. Vielleicht, um Harry eine Gelegenheit zur Erwiderung zu geben. Doch er schwieg hartnäckig.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst wohl einfach nicht aus deiner Haut'", sagte sie traurig. Sie drehte sich um, stieß die Tür auf und trat energisch in den Gang hinaus. Dabei lief sie Ron direkt in die Arme.

Der schob sie lachend von sich und rieb sich die Schulter gegen die Hermine

„Ach hier seid ihr. Ich hab schon überall nach euch gesucht", rief er aufgekratzt und sah vom einem zur anderen. Dann stutzte er. „Was ist los?", fragte er unsicher.

„Es tut mir so leid, Ron", sagte Hermine und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Und ich hoffe sehr, dass du Harry dieses Mal nicht nacheiferst, sondern deinen eigenen Verstand gebrauchst."

Sie sah Rons fragende Augen und atmete einmal tief ein und an Harry gewandt, sagte sie: „Ich werde es nicht noch einmal erzählen. Sag ihm was du willst. Du weißt ja eh alles besser." Und damit ließ sie die beiden stehen.

Das leise ‚Hermine warte doch', das Harry ihr nachrief, ignorierte sie. Ihre Schritte wurden schneller, hallten laut in den menschenleeren Gängen wider. Als sie endlich um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Wand.

Ein leises Schluchzen, das sie nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, stahl sich von ihren Lippen und jetzt kamen auch die Tränen, die sie bisher eisern niedergekämpft hatte.

Für einen Moment gab Hermine dieser Schwäche nach, doch dann richtete sie sich auf, sie straffte den Rücken und wischte entschlossen die Tränen von den Wangen.

Sie hatte sich entschieden und sie würde ihren Weg gehen und es würde nichts geben, das sie davon würde abbringen können - auch nicht diejenigen, denen sie bisher blind vertraut hatte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	42. Freud und Leid

**Freud und Leid**

Sie lauschten den eiligen Schritten Hermines nach, bis jedes Geräusch in den weiten Gängen verhallt war und nur noch Stille herrschte. Eine Stille, die sich recht unangenehm über sie beide legte und Ron dazu veranlasste, seinen Freund mit zusammengezogenen Brauen anzusehen.

„Was sollte das denn eben?", fragte er und sah Harry neugierig ins Gesicht. „Was tut ihr leid und warum hat sie mich so angemacht, von wegen, selber denken und so."

Harry trat von der Tür weg, zu der er viel zu spät gelaufen war, um Hermine mit der halbherzigen Bitte zu warten, doch noch aufzuhalten. Er hob die Tasche vom Boden auf, die sie ihm in ihrer Wut und Verzweiflung entgegengeschleudert hatte und stellte sie beinahe vorsichtig auf den nächststehenden Tisch. Dann setzte er sich resigniert in die erste Bankreihe, stützte die Ellbogen auf und legte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Ich bin ein Idiot, Ron", sagte er, „so ein dämlicher Idiot."

Ron zog die Brauen hoch.

„Nun ja…", sagte er unsicher.

Harry fuhr sich durchs Haar, dann hob er den Kopf und sah Ron mit einem solch gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an, dass dieser stutzte.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er und trat näher.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die Hände sinken. Er legte sie still auf das Pult und starrte sie gedankenverloren an.

„Das wird sie mir nie mehr verzeihen", flüsterte er.

„Was wird sie dir nie verzeihen?", fragte Ron. „Mensch, du sprichst in Rätseln, klär mich auf."

Ron setzte sich lässig auf die Tischplatte und sah Harry mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Also?"

Harry starrte eine Weile schweigend vor sich hin, dann hob er den Blick.

„Ich habe ihr Vertrauen missbraucht, Ron, und sie zutiefst beleidigt." Er erhob sich, ging mit weiten Schritten durch den Raum und blieb am Fenster stehen. Er starrte in die Dunkelheit und schwieg.

Ron brach die Stille, als sie unerträglich zu werden drohte.

„Erzähl es mir."

Harry drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um.

„Bin ich egoistisch, Ron?", fragte er leise.

Ron schürzte die Lippen.

„Nun ja … so ab und an…", sagte er unsicher, zog die Brauen hoch und schenkte Harry einen vorsichtigen Blick, doch dann setzte er mit fester Stimme hinzu: „Du bist egoistisch."

Harry sah ihm einen Moment still ins Gesicht. Dann lachte er und wandte sich wieder ab.

„Mensch, Alter, sag doch endlich, was los ist."

„Es ist dir wohl noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Hermine sich so anders verhält, seit sie hier ist…", begann Harry, „so anders als sonst."

„Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen, Harry?", fragte Ron mit einem leisen bösen Lachen. „Ich hab keinen Stein in meiner Brust. Und wenn es auch nicht den Anschein hat, so hab ich Augen im Kopf und bekomme wesentlich mehr von meiner Umwelt mit, als man mir gemeinhin zutraut."

Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Das habe ich so nicht gemeint, Ron", sagte er mit einem bitteren Lachen. „Irgendwie gelingt es mir wohl nicht, mich so mitzuteilen, dass man mich versteht."

Ron nahm die Ironie aus der Stimme.

„Dann sag es ohne Umschweife und mach kein solches Brimborium drum. Du weißt ja, ich bin ein Mensch der direkten Worte."

Jetzt musste Harry grinsen. „Ja", sagte er leise amüsiert. Doch es war nur ein winziger Moment der Heiterkeit, der angesichts der Tatsache, dass er Ron genau das mitzuteilen gedachte, was Hermine ihm anvertraut hatte, so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, auch wieder verschwand.

Er senkte den Kopf und wandte sich um.

„Hermine ist nicht mehr unsere Hermine", sagte er leise und sah Ron in die Augen.

Ron nickte leicht und sah Harry in die Augen.

„Erzähl mir, warum es so ist."

Harry holte tief Luft und stieß sie dann mit einem leisen Seufzen wieder aus.

„Also gut", sagte er und wiederholte so gut er es aus seinem aufgewühlten Geist hervorkramen konnte, was Hermine ihm anvertraut hatte und wie furchtbar unverständig er darauf reagiert hatte.

Langes Schweigen, als er geendet hatte, bis Ron schließlich die Stille brach.

„Ja", sagte er mit einem strafenden Blick auf Harry, „du bist ein Idiot, ein Riesenarschloch bist du. Was hat dich bloß geritten, Mann!"

Harry hob die Schultern.

„Ich … ich", stammelte er, „ich weiß nicht. Eifersucht vielleicht?"

Ron lachte laut auf und erhob sich.

„Wohl eher gekränkte Eitelkeit und Ärger darüber, dass Snape dich nie leiden mochte … aber Eifersucht? Ich bitte dich…"

Harry senkte den Blick.

„Ich dachte immer, dass Hermine und du…" Das Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen und er wandte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ach, das meinst du." Ron sah verlegen zu Boden. „Tja, Mann, das hab ich zuerst auch gedacht", sagte er dann und setzte mit einem tiefen Seufzer noch hinzu: „Aber es ist irgendwie nicht …", er zögerte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „Mann, ich spiele nun mal nicht in dieser Liga."

Harry sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was für ein Quatsch", sagte er strinrunzelnd. „Was redest du dir da ein?"

„Nein Harry", beharrte Ron, „es ist mir schon längst aufgefallen, dass ich Hermine nie das Wasser reichen könnte." Er spürte, wie leise Röte sein Gesicht überzog. Er kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken. „Er wäre schön gewesen, aber ich komm einfach nicht mit ihr mit."

Harry starrte ihm zweifelnd ins Gesicht.

„Aber macht es dir denn gar nichts aus, dass es ausgerechnet Snape ist?"

„Und wie", sagte Ron und sah dem Freund offen ins Gesicht, „ich würde ihn nur zu gerne eine runterhauen …", er zog die Schultern hoch, „aber ich wäre auf jeden anderen genauso stinkesauer."

Harry wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber gewiss nicht die Reaktion, die Ron zeigte. Und diese Reaktion war es, die ihm äußersten Respekt abnötigte, ihm zeigte, wie viel er im Grunde genommen in dieser Hinsicht von Ron lernen konnte.

Harry strich sich übers Gesicht.

Ron sah ihn eine Weile stumm an und wartete.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er, als Harry mit hängenden Schultern vor ihm stand und scheinbar nicht bereit war, noch einen Ton von sich zu geben.

„Sie hat Angst, dass ich womöglich Snape ins Messer laufen lasse."

„Da kann ich sie gut verstehen", nickte Ron. „Wirst du?"

„Natürlich nicht", fuhr Harry auf. „Für wen hältst du mich denn? Ich mag Snape zwar nicht leiden, aber das …" Er brach ab und atmete tief durch. „Ich denke, wir sind es ihm schuldig", setzte er schließlich hinzu.

Ron sah ihm einen Moment fest in die Augen.

„Und du tust es für ihn, Harry?", fragte er leise.

Harry lächelte unsicher.

„Ich habe nichts vergessen, Ron, nichts von alledem, was wir erlebt haben. Ich weiß, dass er mich nie leiden konnte und dass er mich mehr als einmal ungerecht behandelt hat." Er sah dem Freund in die Augen. „Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass Snape niemals gegen uns war. Alles, was er mir gezeigt hat, war…" Er zog schmerzlich die Brauen zusammen. „Bei Merlin, wie wird er es … wie wird er mich hassen, dass ich seine Erinnerungen gesehen habe."

„Also _davor_ hast du Angst", sagte Ron und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Er wird dich nicht mehr hassen, als er es bisher schon getan hat, Alter. Aber dass du deswegen Hermine so gekränkt hast… Ein schöner Freund bist du." Ron schüttelte ein weiteres Mal missbilligend den Kopf. „Ich würde dir nie wieder was erzählen."

Keine Antwort, nur betretendes Schweigen.

„Ich sagte es ja schon", erwiderte Harry kleinlaut. „Sie wird es mir niemals verziehen."

Ron nickte.

„Vermutlich wird sie dich nie wieder sehen wollen."

Harry sah ihn weidwund an und Ron erwiderte diesen Blick mit einem Schulterzucken und sagte ungerührt: „Du wirst dich dafür bei ihr entschuldigen, oder?"

Harry nickte ergeben.

„Ich werde es wohl gleich tun."

„Oh nein", sagte Ron entschieden, „das wirst du schön bleiben lassen. Was sie im Moment bestimmt nicht gebrauchen kann, ist, dass du ihr gerade jetzt unter die Augen trittst."

Er ging zum Tisch und griff sich Hermines Tasche.

„Ich werde gehen", sagte er, „aber bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass ich für dich die Kohlen aus dem Feuer hole. Das machst du gefälligst schön selber."

Harry hob die Schultern und sah Ron nach, wie er in der Tür verschwand und diese mit einem kräftigen Schwung ins Schloss warf.

.~

Einer ersten panischen Regung, war Hermine versucht, aus dem Schloss zu laufen, nur weg von hier… doch dann beschloss sie, doch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren, der ihr mehr Schutz versprach, als die kalte Weite der Natur. Mechanisch ging sie durch die Gänge und blieb endlich vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame stehen.

Ein mitleidiges ‚Kummer, Schätzchen?' riss Hermine aus ihren Grübeleien. Sie sah auf und lächelte verlegen. „Es geht schon", sagte sie und nannte leise das Passwort. Und mit einem tiefen Schnaufen trat sie durch den freigegebenen Eingang und tauchte ein in die laute Geselligkeit der anderen.

Das Lachen und die Fröhlichkeit würden sie sicher auf andere Gedanken bringen und so war Hermine fest gewillt, durch die vergnüglichen Gespräche das soeben Erlebte ein Stück weit zu vergessen. Sie setzte sich mit einem unsicheren Lächeln zu den anderen, um sich von ihrer Unbekümmertheit einfach wegtragen zu lassen. Doch sie musste sehr bald feststellen, dass sich nichts von alledem, was ihr vor wenigen Minuten widerfahren war, wegdrängen ließ, dass es sie fest in seinem Griff hielt und immer wieder in ihren Geist zurückfloss. Und als sie sich zum wiederholten Mal dabei erwischte, wie sie auf einfache Fragen, mit einem verwirrten Blick antwortete, zog sich Hermine dann doch endgültig aus dem Kreis der Freundinnen zurück. Sie suchte sich ein abgelegenes Plätzchen am Kamin, rollte sich in einem der großen Ledersessel zusammen und starrte in die unsteten Flammen des Feuers.

Wie lange sie so gesessen hatte, wusste sich nicht. Erst als es merklich still um sie wurde, hob sie den Kopf.

Es war dunkel um sie herum, der Raum lag verlassen, die Kerzen waren heruntergebrannt und nur noch das Feuer im Kamin beleuchtete mit seinem sanften Licht die Einrichtung, die lange schwarze Schatten an die Wände warf.

Hermine wischte sich über die Augen und als sie sich aufgesetzt hatte, nahm sie wahr, dass jemand im Sessel neben ihr saß. Sie wandte den Kopf und erkannte Ron, der bequem zurückgelehnt, kein Auge von ihr ließ.

„Ron." Ihre Stimme klang rau und sie war ungemein froh darüber, dass es so dunkel war und er nicht sehen konnte, wie verlegen sie seine Anwesenheit machte. „Ich … ich", stammelte sie.

„Du hast was vergessen", sagte er leise. Er beugte sich vor und stellte ihre Tasche vor sie hin.

Hermine lächelte matt.

„Und du bist nur gekommen, um sie mir wiederzubringen?"

„Ja", antwortete er, „und um mit dir zu reden."

Hermine nickte und setzte sich steif auf.

„Fang schon an", sagte sie hart.

Ein leises Lächeln huschte über Rons Gesicht.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er unschuldig und suchte ihren Blick.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Also gut, worüber willst du mit mir reden?", fragte sie und als Ron darauf nicht antwortete, setzte sie kühl hinzu: „Was hat Harry dir erzählt?"

Ron schürzte die Lippen.

„Ich hoffe doch genau das, was du ihm erzählt hast."

Hermine wandte den Kopf.

„Und du hast jetzt solange gewartet, bis alle weg sind, um mir deine Meinung dazu kund zu tun. Danke, das war sehr rücksichtsvoll." Neben der sehr deutlichen Ironie schwang leise Bitternis in ihrer Stimme mit.

Ron zog eine Braue hoch und schüttelte leise den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er ruhig, „ich werde dir keine Vorhaltungen machen."

Hermine sah ihm ungläubig ins Gesicht.

„Nun ja", sagte er und zuckte die Schultern, „es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht koche wie ein Kessel überm Feuer. Ich möchte platzen, wenn ich daran denke, dass du und … Snape…" Er schnaufte auf und lehnte sich in die Polster zurück.

Hermine war aufgestanden, sie setzte sich auf die Armlehne seines Sessels und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid", flüsterte sie.

Ron entzog sich ihrer Berührung und beugte sich nach vorne.

„Es muss dich nicht leid tun", sagte er. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du keinen Fehler machst."

Hermine schnaufte auf und nickte, sie legte ihre Hände in den Schoß und starrte zu Boden. Wenn sie an die Reaktionen derer dachte, die von ihrer Beziehung mit Severus wussten, beschlich Hermine ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Ja", sagte sie, „das hoffe ich auch."

Ron zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ich habe Angst, Ron", sagte sie, erhob sich und ging zwei Schritte von ihm fort. Sie schlang die Arme um den Leib. Für eine Weile blieb sie so stehen, dann ließ sie die Arme sinken und wandte sich wieder zu Ron um.

„Ich … es sind …", sie brach ab, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Wenn ich nur sehe, mit wieviel Unverständnis ihr schon darauf reagiert… Was werden alle anderen sagen, wenn sie es erfahren?"

„Dann sagen wir es ihnen nicht", sagte Ron bestimmt.

Jetzt musste Hermine doch lächeln.

„Ich habe mich entschieden, Ron", sagte sie, „und ich werde zu dieser Entscheidung stehen. Es kann jeder wissen…"

„Nun ja", sagte er schulterzuckend, „ich glaube, ich könnte durchaus damit leben. Ich muss Snape ja nicht mögen. Dass du ihn magst, wird dann wohl genügen müssen. Und die Meinung der anderen kann uns wurscht sein, seit wann interessiert uns, was die anderen von uns denken."

Wir… uns… Hermine sah ihn für einen Moment entgeistert an. Dann warf sie sich ihm in die Arme.

„Ich liebe dich, Ron."

„Ja klar", sagte er traurig und strich ihr ungeschickt über den Rücken.

Hermine sah auf.

„Entschuldige, aber ich bin so froh, dass du … dass … ich." Sie umarmte ihn wieder, sie hatte keine Worte mehr, außer diesem einen - Danke.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	43. Noch ein Gespräch

**Noch ein Gespräch**

Severus' Schlaf war unruhig. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen träumte er wieder. Und es waren Träume, von denen er geglaubt hatte, dass er sie endlich aus seiner Seele verbannt hätte. Dennoch kamen sie hervor, die Bilder, die an ihm vorbeizogen, wie die Schatten, die stetigen Begleiter des Lichtes. Sie peinigten ihn und zeigten ihm immer wieder die vermeintlich letzten Augenblicke seines Lebens, ließen ihn wieder den Schmerz durchleben, den er eigentlich überwunden glaubte.

Mit einem heiseren Schrei fuhr Severus aus dem quälenden Schlaf und sah sich orientierungslos in der Dunkelheit um. Nur ganz langsam wurde er sich seiner Umwelt bewusst und fühlte sich seltsam verlassen. Da war nichts Vertrautes, nichts, was ihm Trost und Wärme hätte spenden können. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und senkte den Kopf.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er realisierte, dass er nur geträumt hatte, dass alles, was er gesehen hatte, längst der Vergangenheit angehörte.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und starrte an die einst so prächtige Decke.

Er wusste genau, weshalb diese Träume ihn wieder heimsuchten. Es war zum einen dieses Haus, das ihm alles wieder so nah erscheinen ließ, was er ein halbes Leben lang weggedrängt hatte. Und es war noch etwas anderes, zum ersten Mal hatte er richtig Angst vor dem, was ihn in naher Zukunft erwarten würde.

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Er hatte sich auf McGonagall Hall geschworen, erst wieder darüber nachzudenken, wenn es soweit war. Und obwohl noch beinahe zwei Wochen Zeit waren bis dorthin, machte es ihm die Nähe zu den Erinnerungen hier, die Einsamkeit, die ihm keine Zerstreuung bot, nahezu unmöglich, nicht an die nahe Zukunft zu denken.

Das, wovor er am meisten Angst hatte, war, dass er sich offenbaren würde müssen. Und noch nie war ihm ein Gang so schwer, noch nie eine Aufgabe so unmöglich erschienen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, noch länger liegen zu bleiben. Er würde in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden.

Entschlossen warf er die Decken zurück und erhob sich. Es war kühl und ihm fröstelte. Langsam ging er zum Kamin und entfachte ein klägliches Feuer aus der wenigen Glut, die sich in einem Rest Holz versteckt hatte. In dem schwachen Schein der Flammen griff er nach seinen Kleidern.

Noch im Ankleiden fuhr Severus herum, als er eine krächzende Stimme in seinem Rücken hörte.

„Der Herr hat nicht nach Kreacher gerufen." Die Stimme des Hauselfen klang vorwurfsvoll. Er ging geradewegs zum Kamin, um aus der kleinen Flamme, die den Raum weniger als notdürftig erwärmte ein richtiges Feuer zu machen. Nachdem nun die Flammen hell aufloderten und die Wärme wohlig in den Raum floss, wandte sie Kreacher wieder zu Severus um.

„Ich habe nicht angenommen, dass du mir wirklich zu Diensten bist", sagte der leise und schickte mit einem Lächeln hinterher: „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, warst du nie ein guter Diener."

Severus richtete sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf und zog sich das Hemd über die Schultern. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Kreacher vollkommen dienstvergessen dastand und ihn anstarrte. Und noch bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte, hob Kreacher den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Der dunkle Lord hat Euch gezeichnet… wie mein Herr tragt Ihr seine Male", sagte er und hielt ob seines ungebührlichen Verhaltens erschrocken inne, jedoch nicht, ohne den Blick von den furchtbaren Malen zu nehmen, die Naginis Biss auf Severus hinterlassen hatte. Schließlich aber bemerkte er seinen Fehler und beugte tief den Nacken.

„Verzeiht, ich war ungehorsam." Und in Erwartung einer Strafe senkte Kreacher noch tiefer das Haupt.

Severus ließ die Arme sinken und starrte den Hauselfen eine ganze Weile stumm an.

„Wen erkennst du als deinen neuen Herrn an?", fragte Severus leise und sich insgeheim, ob es überhaupt möglich sein konnte, den Kopf noch tiefer zu senken, als es das Wesen vor ihm schon tat.

„Master Potter", sagte Kreacher, nicht ohne eine Spur von Stolz in seine Stimme zu legen. „Und er hat Kreacher aufgetragen, alles zu tun, um den Aufenthalt in seinem Haus so angenehm wie möglich zu machen."

Jetzt musste Severus dann doch lachen. „Ja sicher", entfuhr es ihm. Er schloss den letzten Knopf an seinem Hemd und steckte es in die Hose.

„Sieh mich an, Kreacher", sagte er leise amüsiert.

Der Hauself schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde dich nicht bestrafen."

Und endlich hob Kreacher den Kopf.

„Was hat dir dein Herr über mich erzählt?"

Kreacher hob vorsichtig den Kopf.

„N… Nichts."

Severus zog eine Braue in die Höhe.

„Und du hast auch nichts gehört, nicht wahr?"

Kreacher sah Severus einigermaßen grimmig an.

„Mein Herr ist gut zu Kreacher", sagte er hilflos.

Severus nickte und wandte sich ab und ging zum Fenster. Er sah nachdenklich durch die beinahe blinden Scheiben hinaus in eine graue Welt. Nur langsam schob sich der Tag durch die Nacht und sein fahles Licht durchbrach nur schwer den Nebel, der in den Straßen hing.

„Was für ein Gefängnis hast du mir ausgesucht, McGonagall", murmelte er leise.

Kreachers Augen weiteten sich panisch.

„Aber Herr", sagte er und beugte erneut den Nacken, „hier ist kein Gefängnis. Ihr könnt gehen, wann es Euch gefällt."

Severus wandte sich langsam um und starrte Kreacher eine halbe Minute lang an. Schließlich sagte er tonlos: „Du darfst gehen."

Kreacher sah Severus unsicher an. „Ihr werdet doch nicht etwa fortlaufen", fragte er zögerlich. „Mein Herr würde auf Kreacher sehr böse sein."

Severus sah nachdenklich auf den Elfen.

„Ich werde dir keinen Grund geben, dich vor deinem Herrn fürchten zu müssen", sagte er.

Das Aufatmen Kreachers war förmlich spürbar. Er richtete sich wieder auf und wandte sich um. Was er vor sich hin murmelte, bevor er das Zimmer endgültig verließ, verstand Severus nicht mehr. Er sah dem Elfen versonnen nach, wie er in der Dunkelheit des Raumes verschwunden war. Eine ganze Weile starrte er vor sich hin. Und dann erst drang es in sein Hirn und machte, dass ihm der Atem schneller ging.

Es gab also keinen Zauber, der ihn in diesem Haus festhalten würde. Er würde jederzeit gehen können... Das war etwas, womit Severus im Grunde genommen nicht gerechnet hatte.

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er hatte Mühe, die wilden Gedanken, die ihm so plötzlich durch den Kopf schossen, unter seinen Willen zu zwingen. Und in diesem Augenblick wurde er sich zum ersten Mal des unendlichen Vertrauens bewusst, das Minerva in ihn gesetzt hatte.

Er ging durch den Raum, immer wieder, hin und her.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug blieb er schließlich wieder am Fenster stehen und starrte in das heraufziehende Licht. Die Herbstsonne hatte den Nebel durchdrungen und schenkte der grauen Welt einen Hauch Freundlichkeit.

Wie lange er so stand, wusste er nicht mehr. Er kehrte erst wieder in die Welt zurück, als ein Geräusch ihn aufhorchen ließ. Das Krachen der schweren Eingangstür hallte durch die Flure und sorgte dafür, dass sich Severus vom Fenster abwandte und sich auf den Weg nach unten machte. Als er die Küche betrat, sah er, wer der Verursacher des Geräusches gewesen war.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", sagte eine sichtlich aufgeräumte Minerva McGonagall, die bei einer Tasse Tee und Toast am Tisch saß und ihm forschend entgegensah.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht. Ein leises Nicken während er herantrat und sich ihr gegenüber niederließ.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich Sie geweckt habe", sagte sie und schob ihm einen Becher dampfenden Kaffee hin.

Severus hob eine Braue und nickte dankend.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind gekommen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich gut untergebracht bin und es mir an nichts fehlt?", sagte er und zog den Becher zu sich heran. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, den Spott, der in seiner Stimme schwang, zu verbergen.

Minerva schenkte ihm ein offenes Lächeln.

„Und, glauben Sie mir, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es so ist?", fragte sie und nippte von ihrem Tee.

Severus senkte den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen

„Nicht ganz", sagte er und hob die Tasse an den Mund. Der Kaffee tat gut, er vertrieb den letzten Rest Müdigkeit.

„Das ist es nicht, weshalb Sie hergekommen sind", sagte er mit kühlem Blick.

Severus nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffee, und als er die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, lehnte er sich zurück.

„Denken Sie nur nicht, dass ich Sie nicht durchschaut habe, Minerva", sagte er und genoss den ungläubigen Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf.

„Der Grund, weshalb Sie wirklich hier sind, ist ein anderer. Wenn Sie nämlich nicht die Neugier getrieben hat, zu erfahren, ob Ihr … Gast … noch in diesem Haus weilt, dann lass ich mich teeren und federn."

Minerva zog bei diesen Worten die Brauen hoch und sagte mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln: „Das wird hoffentlich nicht notwendig sein." Dann begann sie damit, in aller Ruhe Butter auf ihren Toast zu streichen. Als sie damit fertig war, legte sie das Messer beiseite und sah Severus in die Augen. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, ob ich Sie hier wirklich noch antreffen werde. Aber ich freue mich sehr, dass es so ist."

„Erleichterung trifft es wohl eher", sagte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Wenn Sie so wollen", erwiderte Minerva. „Ja, ich bin in der Tat erleichtert, dass Sie noch hier sind." Sie hielt eine Sekunde lang inne. „Aber ich sagte ja schon, dass ich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht enttäuschen."

Severus schwieg. Er drehte die Tasse in den Händen und starrte in das schwarze Gebräu.

„Und wie geht es Ihnen hier, Severus?", fragte Minerva leise und suchte seinen Blick.

Severus schürzte die Lippen, hob die Lider und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Oh, es geht mir gut. Allerdings ist ein mürrischer Hauself nicht unbedingt die Gesellschaft, die ich mir wünsche", sagte er leise. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich langweile mich zu Tode…", fuhr er fort.

Minerva lachte ein helles Lachen.

„Dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass die Gesellschaft, die ich ihnen biete, ein wenig zu Ihrer Zerstreuung beiträgt." Sie strich das Lachen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn verstohlen an. „Allerdings nehme ich an, dass ich die Gesellschaft von Hermine nicht werde aufwiegen können."

Severus beugte sich vor, neigte den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Was erwarten Sie jetzt von mir, dass ich Ihnen darauf antworte, Minerva?", fragte er ruhig.

Minerva rückte ihre Brille zurecht. Sie schob ihren Teller von sich und setzte sich gerade auf.

„Ich erwarte nichts, Severus", antwortete sie. „Ich dachte nur, dass die vielen Wochen Gemeinsamkeit eine Art Band zwischen ihnen beiden geknüpft haben..."

Severus' Lachen unterbrach sie.

„Kommen Sie." Er lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Sie müssen mir nichts vorspielen. Sagen Sie schon, dass Sie es missbilligen."

Minerva legte die Stirn in Falten. Es kränkte sie, dass er offensichtlich gewillt war zu glauben, dass sie nur deshalb gekommen war, um ihm das mitzuteilen.

Aber was wollte sie von einem Mann erwarten, der sein halbes Leben lang einem Traum nachgejagt war und endlich das gefunden zu haben schien, was ihm Erfüllung versprach.

„Ich missbillige es nicht", sagte sie mit einem leisen Seufzen. „Aber ich möchte ehrlich sein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob nicht alles, was Sie meinen, was sie beide miteinander verbindet, nicht vielleicht dieser besonderen Situation zuzuschreiben ist."

Severus nickte.

„Und, haben Sie das Hermine auch schon gesagt?", fragte er.

Minerva sah ihm eine Sekunde lang in die Augen.

„Ja", sagte sie ernst.

„Nichts weiter?" In seine Stimme war der kühl-distanzierte Ton zurückgekehrt, den Minerva nur zu gut von ihm kannte.

„Was erwarten Sie denn von mir, Severus?", fragte sie mit Empörung in der Stimme. „Dass ich die böse Hexe spiele…?"

Severus' Miene blieb ausdruckslos, als er sagte: „Sie kommen dennoch nicht umhin, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass niemand Ihrem Schützling Böses will."

„Ich weiß, dass Ihnen niemals daran gelegen war, Hermine Böses zu tun", erwiderte Minerva ruhig, „Aber ich kann nicht anders, als zu denken, dass diese Beziehung niemals zustande gekommen wäre, hätte ich Hermine und Sie nicht in diese besondere Situation gebracht."

Severus schenkte ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln.

„Das soll Ihre Sorge nicht sein", sagte er. „Das ist etwas, das nur Hermine und mich angeht, niemanden sonst."

„Ja, richtig", entgegnete Minerva, „aber das ist es nicht allein. Ich denke nämlich, dass sie beide aus genau diesem Grund die Lage, in welcher sie sich gegenwärtig befinden, nicht unbedingt realistisch einschätzen."

Severus' Augen wurden schmal.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Minerva seufzte leise auf.

„Dass ich befürchte, dass ihr beide, wenn alles zu Ende sein wird, erkennen könntet, dass alles nur dem Bedürfnis nach gegenseitiger Anlehnung geschuldet ist."

Severus sah ihr jetzt offen in die Augen.

„Da irren Sie sich."

„Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Severus", sagte Minerva. „Bin ich der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellen wird, wenn es echt ist."

„Und deshalb sind Sie jetzt hergekommen, um es zu tun, weil Sie das Gefühl haben, dass es falsch ist, dass es nicht echt ist?"

Minerva senkte den Blick und schwieg.

Schließlich erhob sich Severus.

„Nun gut", begann er, „Sie haben mir Ihre Meinung mitgeteilt." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Und als er schon an der Tür war, hörte er Minervas Stimme in seinem Rücken.

„Nein", sagte sie, „ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass es falsch ist."

Severus blieb stehen.

„Ich habe schon so lange bemerkt, dass Sie mit Hermine mehr verbindet, als nur die Sorge um Ihre Gesundheit. So sehr viel eher, als es ihnen beiden überhaupt bewusst geworden ist."

Severus wandte sich um.

„Was wollen Sie von mir hören, Minerva?", fragte er leise.

Minerva erhob sich, trat heran und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Lieben Sie Hermine?"

Severus senkte den Blick und zog die Brauen zusammen. Er wandte sich ab.

Minerva drang nicht weiter. Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich kann Sie so gut verstehen, Severus", sagte sie leise. „Und ich möchte, dass Sie mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich dieses Gefühl niemals missbilligen werde, weil ich weiß, dass es wirklich ist."

Sie verstärkte für eine Sekunde den Druck ihrer Finger, dann ließ sie ihn los.

„Zweifeln Sie nie an sich, denn Hermine tut es auch nicht."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn allein…

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	44. Ruhelos

**Ruhelos**

Die letzten Tage waren träge dahingeflossen. Und dennoch waren Hermines Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt. Alles erschien ihr furchtbar quälend und nervenaufreibend.

Hatte sie zu anfangs Ablenkung in der Schule gesucht, musste sie feststellen, dass der Unterricht sie nicht sonderlich forderte. Und wenn die Aufgaben abgearbeitet waren, es kein Buch mehr gab, das sie nicht mindestens zweimal gelesen hatte, zog Hermine sich in die Natur zurück. Sie suchte Ruhe zum Nachdenken und zum Träumen. Was sie so ungemein beschäftigte, war, wie es Severus gehen mag, egal, wohin man ihn auch gebracht haben mochte.

Dann ging sie bei Wind und Wetter, dick in Umhang, Handschuhen und Schal gehüllt, hinunter zum See, machte lange Spaziergänge und kam erst wieder ins Schloss zurück, wenn die Dunkelheit längst hereingebrochen war. Es kam häufig vor, dass sie das Abendessen ausließ und sich gleich nach ihrer Ankunft in ihren Schlafraum zurückzog, nur um in Ruhe ihren Gedanken nachhängen zu können.

Hermine wusste, dass ihr absichtliches Abschotten vor der Welt nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug, sie wieder in die Gesellschaft der Gleichaltrigen einzugliedern. Doch ihr Bekenntnis Harry gegenüber hatte Hermine misstrauisch und ohne Frage extrem empfindlich gemacht. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, legte sie im Augenblick keinen gesteigerten Wert auf die Gesellschaft ihrer Mitschüler. Sie ging ihnen und im Besonderen Harry sehr bewusst aus dem Weg und wies alle Vermittlungsversuche von Seiten Rons und Ginnys zurück. Sie zog sich mehr und mehr in sich zurück und hatte Kontakt zu den anderen nur dann, wenn es unbedingt sein musste. Momentan fühlte sie sich zu keiner Welt wirklich zugehörig, momentan lebte sie in ihrer eigenen.

Hermine sah den letzten Strahlen der Herbstsonne nach, welche der Dunkelheit Platz machten und die herannahende Nacht ihren kühlen Hauch über die Hügel blies und mit der Kälte baldigen Schnee ankündigte.

Hermine schnaufte tief auf und ging langsam weiter.

Sie war froh, dass das bange Warten bald ein Ende nahm. Nur noch diese eine Nacht und ganz egal, was kommen würde, vielleicht käme sie endlich zur Ruhe und könnte sich für eine Zukunft entscheiden, die sie wirklich wollte.

Ein leises Seufzen und ein Blick über den See zum Schloss hin, in welchem jetzt hinter den Fenstern Lichter aufleuchteten und mit warmem Glanz in die Dunkelheit grüßten.

Wie hatte sie sich danach gesehnt. In all den vielen Wochen, in welchen sie sich um Severus gekümmert hatte, gab es kaum einen Tag, an welchem sie sich nicht aus tiefstem Herzen hierher gewünscht hatte.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht und sie senkte den Kopf.

Jetzt war es anders. Sie liebte Hogwarts noch immer und sie fühlte sich hier geborgen und behütet und dennoch war es nicht mehr genug.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder auf.

Alles war jetzt anders, nichts war mehr klar oder einfach, jetzt gab es kein schwarz oder weiß mehr, jetzt hatte ihr Leben so viele Farbnuancen und keine Frage konnte mehr nur mit ja oder nein beantwortet werden. Keine Unbeschwertheit mehr, keine Sicherheit wie in Kindertagen, der sie uneingeschränktes Vertrauen schenkte.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte jemand leise in ihrem Rücken und riss Hermine aus ihren Grübeleien.

Für eine Sekunde schloss sie die Augen, dann antwortete sie, ohne sich umzuwenden: „Du hast alles viel eher gewusst als ich. Warum fragst du jetzt?"

Minerva war ganz nah an Hermine herangetreten. Sie legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich um.

Für eine Weile standen sich die beiden Frauen schweigend gegenüber und sahen sich nur an, bis Hermine die Lider senkte.

„Ich habe Angst", sagte sie leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leises Zittern in ihre Stimme schlich. Sie fror in der eisigen Luft.

Minerva sah Hermine ernst an.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen müsstest", erwiderte sie. „Aber bei aller Voraussicht … ich kann es nicht."

„Du bist ehrlich." Hermine zuckte die Schultern und versuchte ein unsicheres Lächeln, „das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen, aber die Angst nimmt es mir nicht." Sie sah Minerva in die Augen. „Was, wenn sie ihn verurteilen?" Ihre Stimme klang flehend.

Minerva riss es das Herz. Wie oft in letzter Zeit hatte sie sich diese Frage selbst schon gestellt. Ihre Zuversicht schwand mit jedem Tag, der seit ihrer folgenschweren Entscheidung vergangen war, ein klein wenig mehr. Und nun fragte sich Minerva, ob es tatsächlich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, Severus an die Öffentlichkeit zu zerren, zu versuchen, ihm das zu geben, was er ein Leben lang nie besessen hatte, wirkliche Freiheit.

Sie sah die junge Frau schweigend an und statt einer Antwort zog Minerva sie in die Arme.

Es war ein Augenblick des wunderbaren Einverständnisses, der den beiden Frauen die Kraft zurückgab und der sie wieder hoffen ließ und glauben.

Minerva umfasste Hermines Schultern und schob sie von sich ohne sie loszulassen.

„Geht es wieder?"

Hermine nickte mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

„Ja", sagte sie leise, „ich danke dir."

Minerva zog die Brauen hoch.

„Wofür willst du mir denn danken?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Hermine zog die Schultern hoch.

„Dass du einfach da bist", sagte sie leise, „mir eine Freundin bist."

Minerva ließ Hermine los und neigte den Kopf. Ihre Menschenkenntnis und die vielen Jahre, die sie nun schon auf Hogwarts lehrte, hatten ihre Sinne für die Probleme und Sorgen ihrer Schützlinge geschärft. Dass Hermine nicht einfach so wieder würde zurückkehren können, war Minerva durchaus bewusst. Doch sie hatte auf die starken Bande der Freundschaft gesetzt, die zwischen Hermine, Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter geknüpft waren und die Hermine helfen würden, ihren Weg zurück zu finden.

Minerva fing Hermines Blick ein.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie leise. „Was soll das heißen?" Und als Hermine den Kopf senkte, schob Minerva ihr die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang sie sanft, wieder zu ihr aufzusehen.

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen und schloss für einen Herzschlag die Augen.

„Ich habe mich so geirrt", sagte sie mit einem tiefen Schnaufen. „Ich hätte einfach schweigen und alles für mich behalten sollen, dann…", Hermine stockte, „…dann wäre alles noch wie früher."

Minerva verstand. Und sie erkannte von Herzen Hermines Mut und Ehrlichkeit an. Wie schwer musste es ihr gefallen sein, ihren Freunden das Verhältnis zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer begreiflich zu machen. Und sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die Reaktion auf Hermines Geständnis ausgefallen sein musste.

Sie sah der jungen Frau wohlwollend in die Augen,

„Oh nein, Hermine", erwiderte sie leise, „es ist doch nicht falsch, dass du es deinen Freunden anvertraut hast."

Hermine lachte böse auf.

„Ist es nicht?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und strich das Lachen wieder aus dem Gesicht. „Er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht, Minerva", sagte sie tonlos und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Eine Sekunde lang schwieg sie, dann ließ sie die Hände sinken und starrte zu Boden.

„Ich möchte nicht mehr darüber reden", sagte sie, „es ändert eh nichts mehr an dieser Situation." Sie hob den Kopf und sah mit wehmütigem Blick über den See auf das Schloss, dessen Silhouette sich dunkel gegen den letzten Lichtschein am Horizont abhob.

„Es ist vorbei."

„Nein!" In Minervas Stimme schwang ein empörter Ton. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und forderte Hermine auf, sie wieder anzusehen. Und nach unendlich scheinenden Sekunden, wandte Hermine den Kopf und sah sie endlich an.

„Ich kenne dich als aufrichtigen ehrlichen Menschen, der einem Problem immer aufrecht und mit…", sie zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe sie weitersprach, „…nun ja, ich möchte sogar sagen, mit der Lust, es zu lösen, entgegengegangen ist. Und jetzt willst du einfach so aufgeben, Hermine? Nur weil _ein_ Mensch Zweifel an deinen Beweggründen hegt, weil er vielleicht nicht über seinen eigenen Schatten springen kann?"

„Das sagt sich so leicht", erwiderte Hermine bitter. „Du hättest ihn hören sollen…"

Minerva nickte.

„Ich verstehe dich und auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was man dir gesagt hat, das dich so tief verletzt hat, dass du mit einem lieben Freund brechen willst, so möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass es trotzdem richtig war, offen und ehrlich gewesen zu sein. Vertrau einer alten Frau, die schon durch beinahe alle Höhen und Tiefen, die das Leben bereithält, gegangen ist", setzte sie mit einem sachten Lächeln hinzu.

Hermine sah ihr einen Moment lang stumm in die Augen.

„Ich habe immer gedacht, dass es mir nichts ausmachen würde, dass ich stark genug bin… Aber ich habe mich geirrt", flüsterte sie.

Minerva legte Hermine die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Nein", sagte sie mit soviel Wärme in der Stimme, dass Hermine zu ihr aufsah. „Du bist nicht schwach, du bist ein Mensch, der ungemein stark und mutig ist." Sie hielt für eine Sekunde inne, bevor sie weitersprach. „Und ich kenne sehr wenige Menschen, die soviel Größe bewiesen haben wie du."

Einen Augenblick hielt sie inne.

„Wer hat dich so verletzt, Hermine? War es Harry?"

Hermine schluckte schwer und nickte leise. Sie kämpfte die aufsteigenden Tränen nieder.

„Gerade er… ich habe mich so in ihm getäuscht."

„Nein", erwiderte Minerva, „ich denke nicht, dass du das hast. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass du dafür eure Freundschaft wegwerfen solltest." Ein Lächeln huschte über Minervas Gesicht und als sie weitersprach, hörte es Hermine deutlich aus den Worten ihrer Lehrerin heraus. „Ich denke, auch du bist ein wenig ungerecht." Mit diesen Worten wandte Minerva sich um und ging langsam am Ufer entlang.

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen. Sie fühlte sich gekränkt. Weshalb sollte sie ungerecht Harry gegenüber gewesen sein? Sie überlegte noch einen Augenblick, ob sie Minerva folgen, oder schmollend ins Schloss laufen sollte. Doch dann siegten ihre angeborene Neugier und ihr Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Sicher, sie war Harry - und auch Ron - gegenüber meist schulmeisterlich aufgetreten und sicher war sie ungeduldig und so manches Mal intolerant, aber ungerecht?

Hermine hatte Minerva eingeholt und berührte sie am Ärmel.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie zögerlich.

Minerva wandte ihr den Kopf zu und blieb stehen.

„Keine Idee, Hermine? Nicht ein klein wenig?" Und ohne dass sie Hermine Gelegenheit gab, eine Antwort zu finden, sprach Minerva weiter: „Ich muss ja zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich es nicht gleich von Anfang an unterbunden habe…", sagte sie versonnen und starrte vor sich hin, bis ihr Blick wieder zurückkehrte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah Hermine in die Augen.

„Es ist ja nicht gerade so, dass Harry ein Freund von Severus ist. Nun ja, das mag wohl sehr daran liegen, dass Severus ihm nicht unbedingt das Gefühl gegeben hat, hier in der Zaubererwelt willkommen zu sein. Ich denke, er hat ihn so manches Mal wirklich ungerecht behandelt."

Hermine hob die Schultern.

„Ja", sagte sie ehrlich, „ich hab mich mehr als einmal darüber geärgert."

Minerva nickte.

„Und als Harry endlich etwas hatte, was einer Familie am Nächsten kam, musste er erkennen, dass es die Situation noch verschlimmerte, dass sich Severus' ganzer Hass darin manifestierte, sich mit Sirius Schlachten zu liefern, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Hermine nickte und Minerva sprach weiter.

„Ich weiß, dass diese Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte und ich wohl keinem allein die Schuld zuweisen möchte. So vieles ist in den Jahren vorher geschehen. Aber als Sirius starb, hatte Harry nur noch euch… Und ich glaube, du wirst mir Recht geben, Hermine, wenn ich dir sage, dass sich Harry verraten fühlte, als du ihm gesagt hat, wie du zu Severus stehst, seinem Erzfeind… Er musste annehmen, dass er dich an ihn verloren hat, dass Severus dich ihm weggenommen hat."

„Möglicherweise hätte ich es erkennen müssen", sagte Hermine, „aber wenn ich in letzter Zeit eines erkannt habe, Minerva, dann ist es das: Wirkliche Freundschaft ist vorbehaltlos, bedingungslos."

Minerva rückte die Brille zurecht und sah Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Sie sagte lange nichts und Hermine wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich und die Minerva sie stumm musterte, unruhiger.

„Sag mir ehrlich, Hermine", begann Minerva endlich und ließ Hermine innerlich aufatmen. „Bist du nicht selbst im Begriff, eine wunderbare Freundschaft, die über Jahre gewachsen und in der Zeit des Kampfes nur noch stärker geworden ist, einfach so wegzuwerfen?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Hermine und merkte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sie war froh darüber, dass die Dunkelheit Minerva unmöglich machen würde, es zu erkennen.

„Nun", erwiderte die Ältere leise, „wenn ich mich recht erinnere, und egal, was nun zwischen dir und Harry gewesen ist, habe ich dich die ganze Zeit, seit du wieder hier bist, den Eindruck, dass du dich zurückziehst… die Gesellschaft anderer und im Speziellen die deiner Freunde meidest. Ich habe euch drei eigentlich ganz anders in meiner Erinnerung … unzertrennlich, möchte ich fast sagen … ein Kleeblatt, das auseinander zu reißen äußerst schmerzhaft ist."

Hermine schwieg. Wie oft hatte sie sich genau das gefragt, und wie oft stieg die Angst in ihr auf, wenn sie daran dachte, dass es wirklich geschehen könnte. Und obwohl der Vorwurf von Minerva äußerst sachte erfolgt war, fühlte sich Hermine davon getroffen. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Minerva hielt sie fest.

„Ich weiß, dass du im Grunde deines Herzens nicht möchtest, das sich diese Freundschaft von innen heraus zerstört. Ich weiß, dass du verletzt bist, aber ich weiß auch, dass es Menschen gibt, die dich mögen, ganz egal, wem du zugetan bist. Du musst es nur selbst erkennen."

Hermine schnaufte auf und gab ihren Widerstand auf.

„Vielleicht ist mein Blick im Augenblick ein wenig verstellt", sagte sie leise und bemerkte, wie sich bei diesen Worten ein leises Beben in ihre Stimme geschlichen hatte.

Minerva schenkte ihr ein gutmütiges Lächeln.

„Ja, es scheint wohl so", antwortete sie und suchte Hermines Blick. Für einen Moment waren sich die beiden Frauen so nah.

„Ich denke, du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen", sagte Minerva leise, legte den Arm um die Schultern der jungen Frau und zog sie mit sich. „Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag…"

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	45. Nur noch einen Traum

**Nur noch einen Traum**

Mit einem Aufstöhnen fuhr Severus aus einem Schlaf, den man ohnehin kaum erholsam nennen konnte. Eine Sekunde brauchte er, um zu erfassen, wo er sich eigentlich befand, dann setzte er sich auf und legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Es gab kaum eine Nacht, in welcher er durchschlief seit er hier war. Und er träumte wieder…

Severus schüttelte die Bilder ab, die sich über den Schlaf hinaus in seinem Kopf fingen und ihm das Blut durch seine Adern rasen und kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen ließen. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis sich sein Atem beruhigte und sein Herzschlag normalisierte.

Schließlich nahm er die Hände herunter, wandte den Kopf und sah auf die Uhr.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er sich in die Kissen zurückfallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und atmete tief ein. Er starrte für Minuten an die schmucklose Decke, die selbst in besseren Zeiten nie wirklich schön gewesen sein musste…

Die Zeit schien in dieser Nacht stehen geblieben zu sein. Beinahe unmerklich ruckten die Zeiger der großen Standuhr an der Wand. Wie lange schon lauschte er ihrem Ticken und wie oft hatte er ihre Schläge gezählt, bevor er endlich in einen unruhigen Dämmerzustand gefallen war, aus dem er immer wieder erwachte, weil sein aufgewühlter Geist keine Ruhe fand?

Severus warf sich auf die Seite und sah versonnen auf die blinden Scheiben des Fensters, die das fahle Licht der Straßenlaterne nur erahnen ließen.

Er wusste, er sollte ausruhen…

Noch immer war der Tag weit entfernt und dennoch konnte er nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken, fand er keinen Schlaf, den er eigentlich ersehnt hatte, um Kraft zu finden für die Stunden, die ihm sein weiteres Schicksal aufzeigen würden.

Hatte er gedacht, dass er in den letzten Tagen die Nervosität und Unsicherheit abgelegt, er trotz der gehassten Umgebung mehr und mehr zu sich selber gefunden hatte, musste er feststellen, dass er vor dem Hintergrund der morgigen Ereignisse seine Gelassenheit rapide schwinden sah. Es gefiel ihm nicht, er fühlte sich schwach und verletzlich, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Er schloss die Augen, um sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen - vergebens. Er weit davon entfernt, gelassen zu sein.

Severus drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und zog die Decke bis ans Kinn.

Jedem Knarren dieses Hauses lauschte er nach, jedem Rascheln in den Wänden, als suchte er darin Antworten auf Fragen, die sich ihm die letzten Tage geradezu aufgedrängt hatten.

Hatte er zu anfangs damit gehadert, dass man ihm das Leben wiedergeschenkt hatte, war er sogar bereit gewesen, es zu beenden, weil seine bloße Anwesenheit ausreichte, um andere - geliebte - Menschen in Todesgefahr zu bringen, so hatte er jetzt unbändige Angst davor, dieses neue Leben wieder hergeben zu müssen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wohin es ihn führen würde.

Wie viel war in diesen wenigen Monaten seit seiner Rettung geschehen, was ihn jetzt sehen ließ, dass er nicht alleine war und dass ihm Menschen an die Seite gestellt wurden, denen er bedingungslos vertrauen konnte. Und es ließ ihn erkennen, welchem Traum er nachgejagt war. Denn alles, woran er so viele Jahre geglaubt hatte, alles, was ihm Kraft gegeben hatte, zu bestehen, war wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammengefallen. Er hatte endlich gelernt, zu sehen, was es tatsächlich war – eine Illusion, eine Träumerei, aus der er nie zu erwachen wünschte, ein Hirngespinst, mit dem er sich stets versagte, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte … ein eigenes Leben.

Jetzt endlich wurde ihm dieser Wunsch gewährt und er wollte alles, was in seiner Macht stand, daran setzen, dass er sich auf ewig erfüllte.

Ohne dass er es beeinflussen konnte, drängte sich mit einem Mal die Erinnerung an Hermine in sein Gedächtnis. Und Severus schloss die Augen, genoss den leisen Schauer von Zärtlichkeit, der sich in sein Herz stahl, als er an sie dachte. Er gestand es sich nicht offen ein, aber er sehnte sich nach ihr, nach ihren bohrenden Fragen, den Ausdruck ihrer Augen, wenn sie stritten, vermisste das Kitzeln ihres Haares in seinem Gesicht und den Duft und die Wärme ihrer Haut … er vermisste sie.

Es war unmerklich geschehen, aber Hermine war zu einem Teil seines neuen Lebens geworden. Seine Gefühle für sie waren so tief, wie er selbst nie gedacht hatte, dass er jemals wieder dazu fähig sein könnte, so für einen anderen Menschen zu empfinden und von dem er sich jetzt nur sehr schwer wieder trennen wollte.

Severus wusste genau, wem er dies zu verdanken hatte. Auch wenn sie manches, was mit ihm und Hermine geschehen war, nicht unbedingt guthieß, war es Minerva gewesen, die es auf höchst elegante Weise geschafft hatte, ihn dazu zu zwingen, sich mit dem zu beschäftigen, was noch immer in seinem Hirn unbewältigt herumgeisterte. Ja, sie hatte es geschafft, ihn mit ihren Gesprächen, ihren Fragen, zwar immer an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben und doch immer ein Stück weit in sich selbst zu sehen.

Wenn er ehrlich war, schätzte er ihre allabendlichen Gespräche seit er hier war. Er mochte Minervas Gesellschaft, die nie aufdringlich wirkte und doch sehr bestimmt und zielgerichtet war. Sie schenkte sie ihm ein wenig Vertrautheit, ein wenig Wärme, in dieser Umgebung, mit welcher er sich nie wirklich anzufreunden vermochte, nicht früher und auch nicht jetzt.

Ein anerkennendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, wenn er daran dachte, wie sie nie müde wurde zu versuchen, hinter seine Maske zu sehen, ja geradezu bestrebt war, ihn dazu zu bewegen, sie fallen zu lassen. Aber auch wenn ihr gerade dies nicht einmal ansatzweise gelungen war, so hatte sie es mit ihrer sanft-hartnäckigen Art dennoch geschafft, dass er sich nicht mehr verschloss, dass er sich, wenn schon nicht ihr, dann aber wenigstens sich selbst zu erkennen gab. Und dieses Erkennen ließ ihn jetzt kämpfen wollen, ließ ihn leben wollen, egal, was die nahe Zukunft mit sich bringen würde. Auch wenn beständig die Angst mitschwang, vielleicht einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil dieses neuen Lebens in Askaban verbringen zu müssen.

Severus erschauerte. Er hatte diesen Gedanken stets weit von sich gewiesen, aber je näher der Tag kam, der über sein weiters Leben beschied, umso deutlicher trat er in sein Bewusstsein und ließ sich nicht mehr einfach so fortwischen.

Würde ausreichen, was er getan hatte, um mitzuhelfen, Voldemort zu vernichten? Würden sie es überhaupt erkennen? Potter…

Ein kühler Schauer durchströmte ihn, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie in seine Seele schauen würden. Doch selbst wenn seine Erinnerungen ihn vielleicht von manchen Taten, die ihm zur Last gelegt wurden und gegen die er sich nicht hatte wehren konnte, um sich nicht zu verraten, freisprachen, so blieb immer noch der Makel, dass er ein Todesser gewesen war. Und als dieser war er jemandem gefolgt, der seine Gedanken vergiftet hatte und in dessen Namen so unglaubliche Grausamkeiten geschahen. Man würde sie ihm höchstwahrscheinlich genauso zur Last legen, wie man es mit allen anderen Getreuen Voldemorts getan hatte.

Ob überhaupt noch zählte, was Dumbledore schon vor Jahren für ihn erstritten hatte? Er wusste es nicht, wohl aber hoffte er es.

Je genauer Severus darüber nachdachte, umso unsicherer wurde er, umso mehr sprang die Angst in ihm auf. Sie sorgte dafür, dass sein Herz wild zu schlagen begann und sein Atem sich beschleunigte, jedes Mal wieder.

Dann war er versucht, wegzulaufen, irgendwo hin, sich selbst und seiner Vergangenheit mit allen Entscheidungen, die er je getroffen hatte, mochten sie nun falsch oder richtig gewesen sein, einfach davonzulaufen. Und obwohl er es versucht hatte, alles hinter sich zu lassen, es war ihm damals nicht gelungen und das würde es auch heute nicht. Das alles war ein Teil seiner selbst und ob es nun gut gewesen war oder schlecht, es war sein Leben.

Severus gab auf, Ruhe und Erholung im Schlaf finden zu wollen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen sah er auf die Uhr. Nicht einmal vier Stunden hatte er geschlafen… Ein tiefer Atemzug, mit dem er entschlossen die Decken von sich schleuderte und die Beine aus dem Bett schwang.

Er ging durch den Raum ins Badezimmer. Einen Moment nur sah er sein Abbild in dem großen Spiegel über dem Waschtisch, sah in ein Gesicht, das noch immer abgezehrt wirkte, sah in dunkle glühende Augen, sah die tiefen Narben an Hals und Schultern, die noch immer deutlich hervortraten. Er sah das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm… Zeichen seiner Schwäche.

Er wandte sich ab, stellte sich unter die Dusche und drehte die Hähne auf.

Heiß rann das Wasser über seine Haut und es war ihm, als spülte für den Moment alles ab, was ihn in diesem Leben gehalten hatte, nahm alles mit, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte und was er gelernt hatte, endlich abzulegen. Nur die Zweifel und die aufkeimende Angst nahm es nicht mit sich.

Severus schloss die Augen und hob das Gesicht dem Wasser entgegen.

Und noch etwas blieb. Es war etwas, das sich so unaufhaltsam in sein Herz gedrängt und das er wieder neu gefunden hatte. Es war das Wissen darum, dass er nicht alleine war, dass er liebte und - was noch viel schwerer wog - geliebt wurde.

Er drehte das Wasser ab, griff zum Handtuch und trocknete sich ab. Dann kleidete er sich an und ging in die Küche hinunter.

Mit einem Lächeln nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Potters Hauself sich zu einem äußerst dienstbaren Geist gewandelt hatte. Ein warmes Feuer loderte im Kamin, auf dem Tisch stand Kaffee, dessen Duft sich im ganzen Raum ausgebreitet hatte, daneben Toast.

Severus setzte sich und zog die Kanne zu sich heran.

Ein leises Klopfen, ein unmittelbar darauf folgendes Öffnen der Tür, begleitet von einem „Darf ich eintreten?", ließ Severus aufsehen.

„Sie müssen mich nicht um Erlaubnis bitten, um eintreten zu dürfen", sagte er, „der Einzige, der Ihnen den Zutritt zu diesem Haus verwehren könnte, ist Potter und nicht ich."

„Guten Morgen, Severus", sagte Minerva leise, ohne die Ironie zu beachten, die in seinen Worten mitschwang, und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich in die Augen.

„Sie sehen müde aus", sagte Severus leise und schob ihr den Becher hin, welchen er ursprünglich sich selbst eingegossen hatte.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", sagte Minerva und nahm dankend den Kaffee entgegen. Sie nippte davon und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg ins Gesicht.

„Aufgeregt?", fragte sie und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Nein, ich bin die Ruhe selbst", gab er bissig zurück, erhob sich und ging zur Anrichte, um sich ein neues Gedeck zu holen.

„Natürlich", sagte Minerva mit einem Lächeln. „Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet."

Severus wandte sich wieder zu ihr um und begegnete ihrem offenen Blick und ein Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen flog ihn an. Sie hatte seine Ablehnung und seinen Spott nicht verdient.

Ein schwaches Lächeln, mit dem er die Augen für eine Sekunde lang schloss und leise den Kopf schüttelte. Eine Maske, die er für einen Moment lang fallen ließ…

„Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen", sagte er. „Ich bin unsicher und ich habe…", er zog die Brauen zusammen, „…ich habe Angst, alles noch einmal zu verlieren…" Seine Stimme war rau und hörte sich merkwürdig an. Und mit einem Mal schämte er sich für seine Offenheit.

Minerva sah ihn lange an. Dann erhob sie sich und trat ganz nah an ihn heran.

„Sie sind nicht schwach, Severus", sagte sie, wohl wissend, wie er sich jetzt fühlte. „Warum wollen Sie sich diese Angst nicht zugestehen?" Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Sie haben alles Recht der Welt dazu, denn wer würde das nicht, der so gekämpft hat wie Sie."

„Ich danke Ihnen für alles, was Sie für mich getan haben", sagte er, wandte sich um und ließ sich wieder am Tisch nieder. „Aber bei allem Respekt…", die letzten Worte waren nur noch geflüstert: „…das _können_ Sie nicht verstehen."

Sie sah ihm mit einem unmerklichen Nicken nach.

„Sie müssen nicht unbesiegbar sein, Severus, nicht mehr."

Er sah ihr offen ins Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht anders, Minerva", antwortete er. „Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich es auch nicht anders." Er hielt für einen Moment inne, bevor er weitersprach. „Glauben sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben weiß, was ich wirklich will? Die Ironie ist nur, dass ich keinen Einfluss darauf haben werde, ob es mir gestattet wird, es auch besitzen zu dürfen."

„Ich verstehe Sie sehr gut", sagte Minerva und die leisen Zweifel an der Richtigkeit Ihres Tuns, die sie seit Tagen immer wieder weggedrängt hatte, kamen wieder. „Und ich hoffe nur, dass ich keinen Fehler damit begangen habe, Ihr Überleben bekannt gemacht zu haben."

Severus lachte leise auf.

„Ja, daran habe ich zuerst auch gedacht", sagte er ganz ohne Spott. „Aber für einen Neuanfang war es unerlässlich, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, dass ein Aufenthalt in Askaban wie ein Damoklesschwert über mir schwebt." Er nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee, drehte die Tasse in seinen Händen und starrte in das schwarze Getränk. „Ich werde mich letztendlich damit arrangieren müssen."

Leise Sorge schwang in diesen Worten mit.

„Sie werde nicht alleine sein, Severus", sagte Minerva leise.

Er sah ihr offen ins Gesicht und für eine Sekunde flammte Dankbarkeit darin auf.

„Das weiß ich."

Die Stille, die sich ausbreitete hatte jetzt nichts Bedrohliches mehr an sich, sie war nicht peinlich oder beklemmend. Eher gab sie ihnen Ruhe und Erleichterung darüber, dass das bange Warten und die Ungewissheit endlich ein Ende fanden.

Ein Klopfen ließ sie beide die Köpfe wenden. Die Tür öffnete sich und Arthur Weasley trat ein.

„Ist es soweit?", fragte Minerva und erhob sich.

Arthur nickte.

„Dann sollten wir gehen", sagte Severus und griff nach seinem Umhang.

Nur noch ein kurzer Blick in das Haus, das ihm trotz allem eine Zuflucht gewesen war und dann traten sie in den Tag hinaus.

Der Morgen war kühl und die Luft roch nach Schnee und so unangenehm es war, durch den nebligen Tag zu gehen, so tief atmete Severus ein letztes Mal ein, bevor sie das Gebäude des Zaubereiministeriums betraten.

Schweigend gingen sie durch die Gänge, es war noch früh und nur wenige Menschen schickten ihnen verstohlene Blicke nach.

Da sah er sie… Hermine. Und da war der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, ihr aufmunterndes Lächeln, mit dem sie vergeblich versuchte, ihre Angst und Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Es ließ seine Schritte langsamer werden, bis er schließlich stehen blieb.

Für einen kurzen Moment standen sie sich stumm gegenüber, sahen sich in die Augen… Und Severus wusste, was er wollte. Er würde stark sein, für sich und für sie. Die Angst vor der Offenbarung seiner innersten Gedanken, seiner Seele, seiner best gehüteten Geheimnisse, schwand und machte einer Entschlossenheit Platz, nach der er Minuten zuvor noch vergeblich in seinem Herzen gesucht hatte. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit genügte, um ihm die Kraft zu geben, die er brauchte, um zu bestehen.

Severus' Sinne waren mit einem Mal wach wie schon lange nicht mehr und so trat er an der Seite von Minerva McGonagall und Arthur Weasley durch die schwere Tür in den Gerichtssaal.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	46. Ein letztes Mal

**Ein letztes Mal**

Severus sah sich um. Wie gut er doch diesen Raum kannte. Schon einmal hatte er hier gesessen, inmitten anderer Todesser, angeklagt des Hochverrates und der Mittäterschaft am Mord der Potters. Nur damals war es anders gewesen, er hatte einen mächtigen Fürsprecher gehabt. Einen Mann, dessen Urteil schwer wog und dessen Worten man sich nicht einfach entziehen konnte. Er hatte ihm wirklich geholfen, denn seine Ausführungen hatten letztendlich bewirkt, dass die Anklagepunkte gegen Severus fallen gelassen wurden. Und er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich Severus' Schicksal auf so tragische Arte erfüllen sollte, indem er von ihm gerade das einforderte, wovor er so viele andere so leidenschaftlich zu bewahren suchte.

Severus' Herzschlag beschleunigte sich mit einem Mal.

Hatte er noch vor Minuten geglaubt, die kommenden Stunden einigermaßen ruhig und beherrscht überstehen zu können, sah er sich darin jetzt getäuscht. Die Angst sprang ihn in diesem Moment an wie ein wildes Tier und fraß sich tief in seine Eingeweide hinein. Sie nahm ihm den letzten so wohl behüteten Rest seines Mutes und sorgte dafür, dass ihm die Knie weich wurden.

Der Gerichtsdiener berührte ihn am Arm und Severus ging weiter. Trotz weicher Knie wirkte er äußerlich ruhig und teilnahmslos. So zu erscheinen war etwas, das er über viele Jahre gelernt und das er bis zur Meisterschaft gebracht hatte. Und niemandem gelang es, ihm seine übergroße Furcht vor dem, was ihm jetzt bevorstand, auch nur im Entferntesten anzumerken.

Endlich hob er die Lider, die er bisher gesenkt hielt. Das Hohe Gericht vor ihm, die Anklagebank in der Mitte eines großen Rondells, auf den Bänken darum herum nur wenige Zuschauer, die ihm entgegensahen. Man hatte Wort gehalten, die Öffentlichkeit hatten sie ausgesperrt, ein Schauprozess würde es wohl nicht werden.

Er wurde aufgefordert, sich zu setzen und Severus nahm auf dem Stuhl mit der hohen Lehne vor sich Platz.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann öffnete der Gerichtsdiener die Tür hinter dem Richterpult. „Die Anwesenden begrüßen den ehrenwerten vorsitzenden Richter des Zaubergamots", verkündete er laut. John McArthur durch die Tür. Mit seinem Eintreten erhoben sich alle Anwesenden von ihrem Plätzen.

McArthur nahm Platz und senkte den Kopf zum Zeichen, dass sich alle wieder setzen durften. Dann sah er in die Runde. Sein Blick war undefinierbar und seine Miene drückte fast Gleichgültigkeit aus. Nur aus seinen Augen sprach waches Interesse.

Die Stille in dem großen Raum war beinahe fassbar, als McArthur endlich die Stimme erhob.

„Das Hohe Gericht hat sich heute hier zusammengefunden, um über Severus Snape, geboren am 09. Januar 1960 als Sohn von Eileen und Tobias Snape, zu richten." McArthur richtete die Papiere auf seinem Pult und zog ein eng beschriebenes Pergament aus einem der Haufen vor sich.

„Severus Snape", fuhr er fort. „Ihnen werden die Verbrechen Hochverrat und Mord zur Last gelegt. Des Weiteren haben Sie in schändlicher Weise das Vertrauen Albus Dumbledores missbraucht, haben sich selbst nach dem Mord an ihm in dessen Amt befördert und alles getan, um Voldemort an die Macht zu verhelfen."

Er wandte sich direkt an Severus und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Was haben Sie zu diesem Vorwurf zu sagen, Mr. Snape?"

Severus hob den Kopf.

„Ich hab niemanden verraten außer vielleicht Voldemort", sagte er leise. Durch die angespannte Stille schwang jedes einzelne Wort sehr deutlich durch den Raum und machte, dass Hermine die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, so sehr, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie wusste genau, was jetzt kam und worauf es unweigerlich hinauslaufen würde. Es war genau das, wovor Severus sich so gefürchtet hatte.

„Wie sollen wir das verstehen?", fragte McArthur. „Waren Sie wohl nie einer der engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords? Haben Sie nicht alles getan, Harry Potter an Ihren Herrn auszuliefern?"

„Auch wenn es Ihnen nicht so erscheinen mag, aber Voldemort war nicht mein Herr!", sagte Severus scharf und hob stolz das Kinn. Sein Blick brannte sich in die Augen John McArthurs und sorgte dafür, dass dieser sich zurücklehnte und gedehnt fragte: „Nie?"

„Was möchten Sie denn hören?" Es war äußerst abweisend gesagt und insgeheim wusste Severus, dass er sich mit den nächsten Worten sein eigenes Grab schaufelte. „Dass es durchaus eine Zeit gab, in der ich Voldemort als meinen Herrn sah, in der ich ihm diente und alles tat, ihm zu gefallen, um selbst Macht zu erlangen und auszuüben?"

McArthur sah Severus lange an.

„Ich bin nicht Ihr Feind, Mr. Snape", sagte er dann und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. „Ich bin nur hier, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden, auch wenn es vielleicht einiger Umwege bedarf. Wir werden alles genau abwägen, wir werden alles genau prüfen, jedes einzelne Beweisstück. Sie haben mein Wort darauf. Doch dafür verlange ich von Ihnen ein wenig mehr Offenheit und etwas weniger Wut."

Für unendlich lange Sekunden kein Wort. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so still war es im Saal. Schließlich ein stummes Nicken von Severus und McArthur lehnte sich wieder zurück in seinen Sessel.

„Sie haben also Dumbledore nie verraten", fuhr er fort und sah Severus über seine Brillengläser hinweg skeptisch an. „Was bitte soll das Hohe Gericht davon überzeugen, dass Sie Dumbledore die Treue gehalten haben?"

„Ich stand in seiner Schuld", sagte Severus nach einem kurzen Zögern.

„In seiner Schuld", wiederholte McArthur und holte tief Luft. „Dann sagen Sie mir, auch wenn es keinen unmittelbaren Beweis dafür gibt, warum haben Sie ihn dann getötet?"

Severus sah starr gerade aus. Er wusste, dass er auf diese Frage nicht antworten musste. Dennoch wollte er es, wollte er endlich alles lösen, egal, was es letztendlich mit sich brachte. Er wollte nicht mehr mit diesem Gewicht der Verantwortung leben wollen, die ihm immer gezwungen hatte, jemand anderer zu sein und niemals sein eigenes Leben führen zu dürfen.

„Ich habe es auf seinen eigenen Wunsch hin getan."

Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Anwesenden. Hermine hielt die Luft an und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick zu Harry wanderte. Doch statt ihn aufgeregt oder zumindest beunruhigt zu sehen, saß der ruhig und gefasst auf seinem Platz und verfolgte das Geschehen hochkonzentriert.

McArthur riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken, als er nach hinten fragte: „Beweise?"

„Ein Schreiben, das uns vorliegt und im Hause Runcorn gefunden wurde", antwortete einer der Richter und reichte McArthur das Pergament und setzte hinzu: „In diesem Schreiben bezeichnet Dumbledore Severus Snape als eingeweiht und ihm verpflichtet. Es soll ihn wohl vom Verrat an der Zaubererschaft freisprechen."

McArthur nahm das Papier entgegen und studierte dessen Inhalt.

„Es ist eine Fälschung", sagte Severus unvermittelt.

McArthur sah erstaunt auf.

„Etwas, das Ihre Unschuld beweisen könnte, benennen Sie einfach so als Fälschung?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Ja das tue ich", erwiderte Severus. „Albus Dumbledore hat zu keiner Zeit ein Schriftstück verfasst, das mich von irgendwelcher Schuld freispricht, oder das beweist, dass ich nur in seinem Auftrag gehandelt habe. Keine Briefe, nur…", er zögerte eine Sekunde lang, bevor er weitersprach, „… Gedanken, Erinnerungen vielleicht…"

„Nun, dann gab es wohl offensichtlich jemanden, der Sie bei Voldemort in Misskredit zu bringen versuchte", sagte McArthur und sah Severus ins Gesicht. „Das erklärt dann wohl auch, weshalb es ausgerechnet in Runcorns Haus gefunden wurde. Aber das ist hier nicht Gegenstand der Verhandlung." Er wandte sich wieder um. „Ich nehme an, wir haben dieses Schriftstück auf seine Echtheit hin untersuchen lassen?", fragte er.

„Ja, und es wurde festgestellt, dass es unmöglich von Albus Dumbledore geschrieben worden sein konnte. Es wurde nach Dumbledores Tod verfasst und ist eindeutig eine Fälschung."

„Gut." McArthur nickte und reichte das Pergament zurück. Dann wandte er sich wieder Severus zu.

„Sie sprachen von Gedanken und Erinnerungen", fuhr er fort. „Ist Ihnen bekannt, dass Albus Dumbledore Erinnerungen konserviert hat?"

Severus wiegte den Kopf.

„Nein", antwortete er.

McArthur schwieg eine Weile.

„Nun", sagte er, „dann machen Sie es mir äußerst schwer zu glauben, dass Sie tatsächlich in Dumbledores Schuld standen, Mr. Snape."

Ein Moment des Schweigens, bis eine helle Stimme in die Runde rief: „Und sein Wort zählt nicht?"

Die Köpfe wandten sich um und John McArthur fixierte den Zwischenrufer mit strengem Blick.

„Sie werden nicht mehr unaufgefordert reden", maßregelte er. „Dennoch kann ich sagen, dass ich ihm gerne glauben möchte, Miss Granger. Aber wie schwer wiegt das Wort eines ehemaligen Todessers, wenn er seine Schuld zu widerlegen nicht im Stande ist, weil es ihm an Beweisen fehlt…?"

Hermine senkte den Blick. Und als sie sich wieder setzte, griff eine Hand nach ihrer und drückte sie fest. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah in Harrys Gesicht. Ein leises Nicken und ein beschwichtigender Blick. Dann er ließ sie wieder los, erhob sich und sagte laut: „Es gibt Beweise, dass Severus Snape in Albus Dumbledores Auftrag gehandelt hat."

Richter McArthur zog ob dieser erneuten Missachtung des Gerichtes missmutig die Brauen zusammen und sah Harry ins Gesicht.

„Es scheint Ihnen beiden ja viel daran gelegen zu sein, diesen Mann zu entlasten", sagte er mit einem kaum merklichen Schmunzeln. „Dann kommen Sie nach vorne, Mister Potter, und teilen Sie uns mit, was Sie zu sagen haben."

Harry trat aus der Bank und stieg die wenigen Stufen hinunter, bis er in dem Rund stand, in dessen Mitte nur der hohe Stuhl stand, auf welchem Severus Snape Platz genommen hatte. Harry ging an Severus vorbei, soweit, bis er fünf Schritte vor dem Richterpult stehen blieb.

„Nun, welcher Art sind diese Beweise, Mr. Potter", fragte McArthur, nahm die Brille ab, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch, legte die Handflächen aneinander und sah Harry in die Augen.

„Sie nicht körperlicher Art", begann der, „sie sind so wie Severus Snape es gesagt hat." Er hielt kurz inne. „Es sind Gedanken, die mir Albus Dumbledore mitgeteilt hat, als ich in … in einer Zwischenwelt mit ihm zusammentraf. Es war, als der Horcrux von Voldemort in mir vernichtet war… und ich glaubte, gestorben zu sein… Erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind mir die Zusammenhänge um die Umstände bewusst geworden."

Harry stockte. Jetzt, da er es ausgesprochen hatte, erschien ihm alles so unglaublich, zu phantastisch, als dass man es glauben könnte. Zweifelnd sah er in McArthurs Gesicht.

„Reden Sie weiter, Mr. Potter", forderte der Richter ihn auf und Harry berichtete von dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore und immer wieder drängte sich ihm dabei der Anblick von Voldemorts verstümmelter Seele auf.

Langes Schweigen, als er geendet hatte und Harry sah in die Runde der Richter. Es war ihm unmöglich zu erkennen, ob das, was er gesagt hatte, glaubwürdig genug gewesen war, um zu überzeugen.

„Ich bin bereit, mich einem Legilimens zu unterziehen", sagte er stolz, „um Sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe."

McArthur neigte zustimmend den Kopf.

„Möglicherweise werden wir darauf zurückkommen", sagte er.

„Ich…", erwiderte Harry zögerlich, „ich weiß, dass alles zu phantastisch klingt, um wahr zu sein, aber ich habe einen wirklichen und unumstößlichen Beweis, der Severus Snape zumindest in den ihm zur Last gelegten Punkten freisprechen wird. Dieser Beweis wird die Geschichte zusammenführen und auflösen und Sie werden genauso verstehen, wie ich es getan habe." Bei seinen letzten Worten drehte Harry sich um und sah in Severus' Gesicht und seine glühenden Augen, die ihm daraus entgegensahen.

McArthur zog die Brauen hoch.

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte er.

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Richter zu.

„Da dieser Beweis aber nicht mir selbst gehört, möchte ich nicht darüber entscheiden, ob ich ihn beibringen darf."

„Reden Sie nicht um den heißen Brei, Mr. Potter", herrschte McArthur. „Worum handelt es sich? Wem gehört es, wenn nicht Ihnen. Und wie und wo sind sie in dessen Besitz gelangt?"

„Es sind Erinnerungen, die mir Severus Snape genau in dem Moment seines vermeintlichen Todes gegeben hat…"

„Seines vermeintlichen Todes?", fragte McArthur mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Ja", nickte Harry. „Sie werden alles erfahren, was Sie zu wissen wünschen und was dabei hilft, Severus Snape Gerechtigkeit widerfahren zu lassen."

McArthur schmunzelte, als er sagte: „Das mit der Gerechtigkeit überlassen Sie doch bitte dem Gericht, Mr. Potter." Dann aber wischte er den plötzlichen Anflug von gutmütiger Heiterkeit aus seinem Gesicht und fuhr fort: „Dann werden Sie dem Gericht also erzählen, warum Severus Snape Ihrer Meinung nicht verurteilt werden sollte." Er nickte und wies auf einen Stuhl, der aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen schien und bedeutete Harry, darauf Platz zu nehmen. „Wir hören."

Harry setzte sich und legte die Hände locker auf seine Knie. Weiß und kalt waren sie. Er ballte sie zu Fäusten und sah McArthur ins Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, wo ich anfangen soll", sagte er unsicher.

„Denken Sie in aller Ruhe nach, Mr. Potter", erwiderte McArthur. „Wir werden uns die Zeit nehmen, die nötig ist."

Harry nickte.

„Ich muss vielleicht etwas weiter ausholen."

„Beginnen Sie, wo es Ihrer Meinung nach richtig ist."

Und Harry entschied sich. Er erzählte von der schweren Zeit ihres Herumirrens, ihrer Suche nach etwas, von dem nur er überzeugt war, dass es existierte. Er erzählte von dem Schwert, welches Snape ihnen hat zukommen lassen, ohne dass sie auch nur im Entferntesten geahnt hätten, wem letztendlich sie es zu verdanken hatten. Und er sprach von dem Zufall, der ihnen die Heiligtümer schließlich doch in die Hände spielte, ohne sie jedoch wirklich zu besitzen.

Und als er schilderte, wie Voldemort in jener Nacht Severus Snape seinen Begierden opferte, ohne einen einzigen Funken des Bedauerns, senkte sich tiefe Betroffenheit über alle im Saal. Es wurde so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

„Ich habe es nie verstanden", schloss Harry und zog die Phiole mit den besagten Erinnerungen aus seinem Umhang. „Aber es ist wahr", fuhr er fort. „Severus Snape hat im Auftrag Albus Dumbledores gehandelt. Er gab ihm das Versprechen, mich über all die Jahre zu beschützen - er hat es getan. Und er rettete Draco Malfoy das Leben. Er gab Dumbledore das Versprechen ihn zu töten, wenn er ihn darum bittet - er hat es getan. Er führte uns zu dem Schwert und zu Voldemort… Er stand immer auf der Seite derer, die gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben. Er hat sich für uns in höchste Gefahr gebracht und wäre letztendlich dafür gestorben…"

In Severus' Kopf rauschte es und mit jedem Wort, das Harry erzählte, traten die Erinnerungen immer deutlicher hervor, riss ihm der neu aufflammende Schmerz beinahe das Herz aus der Brust. Dennoch war es anders als es sonst immer gewesen war. Er versank nicht mehr in den Tiefen der Hilflosigkeit und Resignation. Jetzt war es so, dass zwar schmerzte, was er so viele Jahre hatte ertragen müssen, doch nun gab es etwas wovon er wusste, dass es sich lohnte, diesen Schmerz noch einmal, ein allerletztes Mal zu durchleben.

Nur noch einmal, ganz egal, was es mit sich bringen würde.

Den nächsten Satz hörte er wie durch einen Schleier hindurch, der sich nur langsam wieder lichtete, um seinen Geist freizugeben.

„Wenn Severus Snape es erlaubt, möchte ich dem Gericht seine Erinnerungen als Beweis seiner Loyalität überreichen…", hörte er Harry sagen und spürte den Blick, den er ihm dabei zuwarf.

Es war ein Sehen in Augen, deren Anblick ihn beinahe ein Leben lang begeleitet hatte, die er sogar im Moment seines Todes zu sehen gewünscht hatte.

Severus neigte den Kopf und senkte die Lider. Er horchte tief in sich hinein.

Alles vorbei, keine Saite, die zersprang, kein Nachklang von dem, was einmal gewesen war und was ihn beinahe zerstört hätte.

Es wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, dass es ihm nichts mehr ausmachte, wenn andere das sehen würden, was er bisher wie einen Schatz gehütet hatte.

Dieses Leben hatte er zurückgelassen, es war vergangen wie die Fotografie, die ihren endgültigen Tod im Feuer gefunden hatte.

Unwillkürlich wandte er den Kopf und suchte Hermine. Sie saß neben Minerva und Weasley. Sie wirkte blass und abgezehrt. Doch in ihren Augen brannte ein Feuer, das ihn wärmte und ihm sagte, dass er gefunden hatte, was er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte…

McArthurs Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Was sagen Sie zu dem, was Mr. Potter uns mitgeteilt hat?"

Severus löste sich aus seiner Starre.

„Es ist so, wie Mr. Potter Ihnen gesagt hat", antwortete er. „Es gibt nicht mehr dazu zu sagen."

„Gibt es nicht?" In McArthurs Stimme schwang leise Ungeduld. „Ich denke aber doch." Bedächtig setzte er die Brille wieder auf.

„Eigentlich dürften Sie, wenn ich Potters Ausführungen nehme, jetzt nicht vor uns sitzen, Mr. Snape", fuhr er fort und blätterte in seinen Unterlagen, die fein säuberlich gestapelt vor ihm auf dem Pult lagen. „Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie veranlasst hat, so etwas ungemein Wertvolles jemanden zu übertragen, den Sie im Grunde genommen nicht kennen", forderte er und sah Severus in die Augen.

„Vertrauen", sagte dieser und seine Stimme klang seltsam ruhig dabei. „Und der Wunsch nach Verständnis."

Der Richter sah ihn lange an und nickte leise.

„Man hat Sie in der heulenden Hütte zurückgelassen…", sagte McArthur versonnen. Dann sah er wieder auf. „Minerva McGonagall hat Sie gefunden…", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Und Hermine Granger…" Er sah in die Runde.

„Minerva McGonagall", sagte er laut. „Sie haben Severus Snape ein Obdach gegeben?"

Minerva erhob sich und kann nach vorne.

„Ja, das habe ich", sagte sie, „es war das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte, wenn ich ihm schon sonst keine Hilfe sein konnte."

McArthur zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Nun", Minerva rückte ihre Brille zurecht und strich sich die Robe glatt. „Durch meine eigene Engstirnigkeit, meine eigene Art, die Welt zu sehen, die Voldemort verändert hat, hat sich mein Blick für die Wahrheit, so phantastisch und unglaublich sie auch sein mochte verstellt. Ich bin nicht im Mindesten auf die Idee gekommen, Severus könnte, nach allem was geschehen war, auf unserer Seite stehen. Das hat mich erst jemand anderer gelehrt."

Sie sah mit einem liebevollen Blick zu Hermine hin.

„Miss Granger war es, die mich dazu bewogen hat, mit ihr in die Heulende Hütte zu gehen, um Severus Snape zu holen, ihn zu den anderen zu legen, die heldenhaft im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben waren. Sie war es, die mich überzeugte, ihm ein Grab zu geben und ihn nicht zu vergessen…", sie hielt für eine Sekunde inne. „Dass Severus noch lebte, haben wir alle beide nicht erwartet…"

„Dann haben Sie ihn in Ihr Haus gebracht?"

„Das tat ich und ich sorgte dafür, dass niemand sonst davon erfuhr… vorerst, denn wir vermochten nicht einzuschätzen, ob Severus vielleicht nicht doch noch an den schweren Verletzungen sterben würde, die ihm Voldemorts Schlange zugefügt hat."

„Aber er hat überlebt", stellte McArthur fest.

„Nicht aber", korrigierte sie in gutmütiger Lehrermanier, „sondern trotzdem."

McArthur konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, das er aber sofort von seinem Gesicht wischte, als Minerva fortfuhr.

„Und mit jedem Tag, an dem es Severus besser ging, stellte sich die Frage, wie er wieder in das Leben zurückkehren könnte." Sie senkte verlegen den Blick. „Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich ihm diese Entscheidung mehr oder weniger abgenommen habe. Ich habe dabei einen Fehler begangen. Es war ein Fehler, der letztendlich dazu führte, dass McGonagall Hall von Todessern angegriffen wurde. Nur durch Severus' entschlossenes Handeln wurde Schlimmeres verhindert."

„Ja, wir kennen die Geschichte", nickte McArthur. „Und wir nehmen wohlwollend zur Kenntnis, dass Sie durch Ihr beherztes Eingreifen das Leben dieser jungen Frau gerettet haben, Mr. Snape", wandte er sich wieder Severus zu und deutete auf Hermine. „Und dass Sie es darüber hinaus möglich gemacht haben, Albert Runcorn des Verrates zu überführen und beinahe alle Anhänger von Voldemort dingfest zu machen."

Er schlug seine Akten zu.

„Ich denke, wir haben ausreichend Material und genug erfahren, um objektiv und unvoreingenommen über Sie richten zu können. Sofern Sie gewillt sind, Einblicke in Ihre Gedankenwelt zu erlauben, werden wir Ihre Erinnerungen genau studieren…"

Severus schoss das Blut in die Wangen… Warum dachte er noch darüber nach? Alles, was ihn ausgemacht hatte, war in diesem kleinen Behältnis, das Potter in den Händen hielt. Er wollte, dass man erkannte, er wollte, dass man verstand. Potter hatte es getan… und Minerva… und Hermine schon so lange…

„Ich gestatte es, Ihnen diese…", Severus stockte für einen Moment, „…diese Erinnerungen zu übergeben."

McArthur nickte und nahm von Harry die kleine Phiole mit der silbrig glänzenden Substanz entgegen.

„Das Gericht wird sich nun zur Beratung zurückziehen." McArthur erhob sich und mit ihm sein ganzer Stab. Sie verließen den Verhandlungsraum und zurück blieben Menschen, die voller Hoffnung waren und doch auch voller Zweifel.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	47. Entschieden

**Entschieden**

Das Zimmer, in welchem sie warteten, bis die Richter eine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen hatten, war geräumig genug, den Anwesenden soviel Raum zu lassen, dass ein jeder sich zurückziehen konnte, um in Ruhe seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängen zu können, sofern er dies wünschte.

Und Hermine suchte diese Ruhe. Sie durchmaß den Raum wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal - hin und her, immer wieder. Ab und an blieb sie an einem der hohen Fenster stehen und sah versonnen hinaus auf eine Straße, die vom Regen schwarz glänzte.

Sie erinnerte sich an den flüchtigen Blick, den Severus ihr zugeworfen hatte, als er seinem Wächter folgte und durch eine kleine Tür neben dem Eingang zum Gerichtssaal verschwand. Hoffnung hatte sie darin gesehen, aber auch Zweifel und Unsicherheit. Jedem Anderen wäre es nie aufgefallen, denn die Haltung, die er nach außen hin bewahrte, strafte solche Empfindungen Lügen.

In dem Augenblick, als dieser Blick sie streifte, stieg auch in Hermine wider besseres Wissen die Angst darum auf, man könnte Severus für immer wegsperren.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln schloss sie die Augen und schnaufte leise auf. Sie hoffte so sehr auf ein glückliches Ende dieses Stück Weges. Sie wollte zuversichtlich sein, dennoch gelang es ihr nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Als eine Hand sich sachte auf ihre Schulter legte, wandte sie den Kopf und sah sich Minerva gegenüber.

Hermine holte tief Luft.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie so leise, dass nur Minerva es verstehen konnte. „Ich habe Angst. Und was das Schlimmste dabei ist: Ich bin mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es das alles es wert war…" Hermines Blick lag für eine Sekunde lang auf Harry und Ron, die sich leise unterhielten.

Sie sah zu Minerva auf. „Vielleicht war alles umsonst und sie sperren ihn doch weg…" Sie seufzte leise auf.

Minerva sah auf Hermine hinab.

„Es wird schon gut gehen", flüsterte sie und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Wo ist deine Zuversicht geblieben, deine Begeisterung, dein Kampfgeist?"

Hermine lächelte matt.

„Es gibt nichts, was sich dadurch jetzt noch beeinflussen ließe", erwiderte sie leise.

Minerva nickte.

„Verstehe", sagte sie und sah über ihre Brillengläser hinweg in Hermines Augen. „Hast du so wenig Vertrauen in die Vernunft?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, doch mehr als ein gestammeltes ‚Ich… ich…' brachte sie nicht hervor.

Minerva wusste genau, was der jungen Frau in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf schoss. Und sie konnte sie so gut verstehen. Die Gefühle, die Hermine fest in ihrem Griff hielten, machten sie blind für die Logik, schalteten ihren Verstand aus, spielten ihrer Wahrnehmung so manchen Streich und ließen so manch geraden Weg als ungangbar erscheinen.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Minervas Züge. Sie legte Hermine die Rechte auf die Schulter und drückte sie sachte.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass du stark bist und klug und die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen wirst…", sie brach ab, als sie Hermines verstörten Blick wahrnahm. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Severus Gerechtigkeit widerfahren wird", setzte sie hinzu und begriff, dass es wohl nichts gab, was Hermine jetzt würde zuversichtlicher stimmen könnte.

Sie beschloss, nicht weiter in sie zu dringen und wandte sich ab, um mit Hermine gemeinsam still auf die nass glänzende Straße hinauszustarren und zu warten.

Warten, nervenaufreibend…

Immer wieder sahen sie auf die Uhr, die Minuten vergingen so langsam und Hermine wurde immer unruhiger, ja länger es dauerte. War es ein gutes Zeichen oder ein schlechtes…?

Beinahe eine Stunde schon warteten sie. Und als es endlich soweit war, sie durch die Flure gingen, hin zum Gerichtssaal, sie wieder ihre Plätze in dem großen Rund einnahmen, war es Hermine mit einem Mal, als würde sie alles nur träumen. Es kam ihr alles so unwirklich vor. Wo waren all die vergangenen Monate hin? Alles schien wie weggewischt in diesem Augenblick und kam eine Sekunde später mit Macht zurück, so heftig, überschwemmte ihre Gedanken, drang in ihr Herz und ließ es wild schlagen, so sehr, dass es schmerzte.

Erst als Severus hereingeführt wurde, die Richter eintraten und würdevoll auf ihren hohen Lehnstühlen Platz genommen hatten, kehrte auch Hermine in die Welt zurück. Sie riss förmlich ihren Blick von Severus. Sie sah voller gespannter Aufmerksamkeit auf McArthur und fieberte, die Hände ineinander gekrallt, seinen Worten entgegen.

McArthur selbst ordnete sorgsam die Akten auf dem Richterpult. Dann holte er aus seiner Robe die kleine Phiole und stellte sie unendlich vorsichtig vor sich auf den Tisch.

Dann stützte er die Ellbogen auf und legte die Fingerspitzen beider Hände aneinander und führte sie an sein Kinn.

Über seine Brille hinweg sah er in die Runde, bis sein Blick schließlich auf Severus ruhte.

„Das Hohe Gericht ist zu einem Urteil über die Severus Snape zur Last gelegten Verbrechen gelangt. Zum einen der Mord an Albus Dumbledore und zum anderen der damit einhergehende Hochverrat an der Gemeinschaft." McArthur hielt einen Moment lang inne. Er nahm die Ellbogen vom Tisch und beugte sich vor.

„Bevor ich zur Urteilsverkündung komme, lassen Sie mich abschließend ein Wort der Zusammenfassung sprechen, damit sich jeder hier im Saal ein Bild von dem Mann machen kann, über den wir hier zu richten haben. Sie werden erkennen, dass das Gericht die Entscheidung über ihn nicht leichtfertig getroffen hat. Es wurden Für und Wider sehr sorgfältig gegeneinander abgewogen." McArthur hielt inne und blätterte in seinen Unterlagen, als er die richtige Seite gefunden zu haben schien, sah er wieder auf.

„Welche Verbrechen wurden diesem Mann zur Last gelegt." McArthurs Blick streifte Severus. „Es sind der Mord an Albus Dumbledore und der Verrat an der Gemeinschaft und in Folge alle Verbrechen, die daraus im Namen Voldemorts begangen wurden. Und wir werden sagen, dass diese Verbrechen niemals gesühnt werden können. Es gibt keine Strafe, welche dieser Taten gerecht würde. Es ist auch nicht möglich, das Leid, das über die Familien der Opfer gebracht wurde, auch nur annährend in Worte zu fassen, geschweige denn es zu sühnen. Dennoch müssen wir heute richten, eine gerechte Entscheidung treffen über einen Mann, der in sehr jungen Jahren jemandem gefolgt ist, der seinen Geist vergiftet hat, der ihn dazu veranlasst hat, unsere Geheimnisse eben diesem Wahnsinnigen, diesem Blender preiszugeben…"

Hermine saß wie versteinert, eine Welle der Angst schlug über ihr zusammen und jagte ihr das Adrenalin durch die Adern. In ihrem Kopf rauschte es und sie war kaum mehr in der Lage, den Ausführungen des Richters mit klarem Kopf zu folgen.

„Es ist nicht so, dass wir Severus Snape die Schuld an all diesen Taten zusprechen werden, es wäre falsch und unrichtig. Doch auch eine Schuld, die sich darauf begründete, nur dabeizustehen und den Tod von Menschen billigend in Kauf genommen hat, ist unbestritten und von besonderer Schwere, auch wenn Taten nicht selbst begangen worden sind."

Hermine stöhnte innerlich auf. Sie sah zu Severus hin. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig und unbeteiligt dasitzen, wie konnte er nur so still sein und sich nicht wehren…?

Hermine war zu aufgewühlt, um zu erfassen, dass nicht ein Wort falsch war, das der Richter sprach, dass es nichts gab, dem man bisher widersprechen konnte…

Und sie war zu aufgewühlt, um zu sehen, dass Severus keineswegs ruhig und unbeteiligt den Worten McArthurs folgte. Sie nahm nicht wahr, dass sich Severus' Hände um die Armlehen gelegt und so fest zudrückten, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, und sie sah auch nicht, dass er die Kiefer immer wieder so fest aufeinander presste, dass sich das Muskelspiel sehr deutlich unter der Haut abzeichnete. Sein Blick war klar und seine Miene gespannt und seine Aufmerksamkeit ungebrochen, während McArthur weiter sprach: „Zu Severus Snapes Entlastung trägt zweifelsohne bei - und es war uns schon seit langem bekannt -, dass Albus Dumbledore Jahre zuvor dafür gekämpft hat, Severus Snape die Möglichkeit zu geben, zu beweisen, dass er eines nicht ist - ein Verräter."

Für einen Moment ruhte McArthurs Blick auf Severus.

„Und Severus Snape ist wieder zurückgekehrt, hat sich angeboten, als Spion in den Reihen von Voldemort zu dienen. Die Gründe sind vielfältig und vom menschlichen Gesichtspunkt her berührend, wenngleich nicht unbedingt gutzuheißen, denn um einen Menschen zu schützen hat er den Tod zweier anderer billigend in Kauf genommen. Dennoch hat er gesühnt, hat seine Schuld abgetragen, die er vermeintlich auf sich geladen hat als er meinte, die Potters an Voldemort verraten zu haben. Er hat den Sohn gerettet…"

Die Stille, die im Raum herrschte, als McArthur für einen Moment innehielt, war bedrückend und spülte bei jedem Einzelnen Erinnerungen hoch, die längst vergraben schienen.

„Nicht aus freien Stücken. Er hat es auf Albus Dumbledores Geheiß getan und aus dem Wunsch heraus zu sühnen. Hat er damit bewiesen, kein Verräter zu sein", fuhr der Richter fort. „Ist es genug, für einen Traum zu sterben?"

McArthur lehnte sich zurück und nahm die Brille ab. Er legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch und sprach weiter: „In seinen Erinnerungen haben wir den Schlüssel gefunden. Und wir haben sehr viel mehr über Severus Snape und seine Intentionen erfahren, die er unter anderen Umständen kaum preisgegeben hätte…"

Die Stimme des Richters hallte in Severus' Kopf wider. Er fühlte sich unangenehm berührt und hoffte, dass es ihm erspart bleiben würde, seine eigenen Erinnerungen wiedererzählt zu bekommen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich unmerklich und seine Hände wurden feucht und erst als McArthur weitersprach, wurde Severus ruhiger. Er ließ die Armlehnen los, an die er sich - wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Stück Holz - geklammert hatte und legte die Hände auf seine Oberschenkel. Er hörte McArthurs Stimme wie von fern: „Kehren wir zu den Ereignissen in der fraglichen Nacht nach Hogwarts zurück", fuhr der fort. „Severus Snape hätte gehen können, nachdem er eingelöst hatte, was er Albus Dumbledores einst versprochen hatte. Er hätte Draco Malfoy der Willkür Voldemorts aussetzen und er hätte nicht nur Harry Potter töten können… Dennoch hat er es nicht getan. Er ist stattdessen zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt. Und er hat damit der Zaubererschaft zweifelsohne einen großen Dienst erwiesen, denn nur so konnte er Menschen retten, die ohne seine unsichtbare Hand dem sicheren Untergang geweiht wären. Er wurde als Spion in den Reihen Voldemorts zum unersetzlichen Mittel, dessen Macht Einhalt zu gebieten. Mit seiner Hilfe wurde der Grundstein zu Voldemorts endgültiger Vernichtung gelegt. Mr. Potter hat dies sehr eindringlich zu Protokoll gegeben…"

Ein Moment der Stille, als McArthur inne hielt, seine Brille wieder aufsetzte und sich nach vorne beugte, um eine Seite in seinen Unterlagen weiterzublättern.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um alles was geschehen ist schönzureden, doch dass die Gemeinschaft frei und ohne Angst in die Zukunft sehen kann, hat sie zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil auch Severus Snape zu verdanken. Und niemand wird vergessen, nicht das Gute und auch nicht das Schlechte. Alle werden die Vergangenheit sehen, denn sie ist immer da, um uns das vor Augen zu führen, was uns schwach gemacht hat, was uns zweifeln ließ und was uns letztendlich erkennen ließ. Und wir haben endlich erkannt, dass es sehr viel mehr gibt als andere Menschen unter einen Willen zu zwingen, der sie unfrei werden lässt, der sie vergessen lässt, worauf es im Leben ankommt und der sie letztendlich vernichten wird..."

Jetzt wandte sich McArthur direkt an Severus. „Wir sprechen Sie, Severus Snape, von den Ihnen zur Last gelegten Verbrechen frei. Sie sind in diesem Moment ein freier Mann. Sie dürfen gehen, wohin Sie wollen. Nur eines noch…", sagte er in die ungläubige Stimmung hinein, die er sichtlich zu genießen schien.

„Zweifelsohne hat auch den Angeklagten seine Vergangenheit unzählige Male eingeholt. Und auch den Makel, ein Todesser gewesen zu sein, werden wir ihm nicht nehmen können und es wird Zeiten geben, da wird er ihn mit Sicherheit einholen und auf schmerzhafte Weise an das erinnern, was einmal gewesen ist… Es wird ihm hoffentlich eine Lehre sein." McArthur hielt noch einmal inne. „Es gibt nur eine Auflage, die Sie zu erfüllen haben… Es wird es Ihnen versagt bleiben, jemals wieder auf Hogwarts zu unterrichten, wobei ich nicht unbedingt davon überzeugt bin, dass dies eine allzu große Strafe für Sie sein wird." McArthur stapelte seine Unterlagen zusammen und erhob sich.

„Es gibt nichts mehr hinzuzusetzen. Ich erkläre die Verhandlung für geschlossen", sagte er, wandte sich um und verschwand ohne einen weiteren Blick durch die Tür hinter dem Richterpult.

Ungläubiges Schweigen, sekundenlang.

Ganz langsam nur drangen die Worte in Hermines Sinn und sagten ihr, dass endlich alles ausgestanden war.

Freispruch!

Trotzdem noch ein unsicherer Blick.

Hatten sie es wirklich geschafft? War Severus frei und durfte gehen wohin er wollte, ohne jemals wieder darüber Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen?

Hermine saß da, unfähig sich zu erheben und auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihr wirklich bewusst wurde, was sie gerade eben gehört hatte. Ganz allmählich löste sich die Spannung und die Freude drängte endgültig die Angst und Unsicherheit aus ihrem Herz.

Endlich sprang sie auf und kämpfte sich durch die Menschentraube, die sich um Severus gebildet hatte und ihn langsam zur Tür hinausschob, durch die Gänge, die große Eingangshalle und zum Portal hinaus.

Erst jetzt sah Hermine die vielen Menschen, die sie vor Stunden noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte, als sie ganz in Gedanken und der Angst um Severus versunken und wie in Trance durch das Gebäude gegangen war.

Endlich trat sie an Severus' Seite, endlich stand sie vor ihm. Ernst und still sah sie ihm in die Augen, bis sich ein Lächeln über ihre Züge legte. Vollkommen frei und ohne zu zögern umarmte sie ihn. Und als Severus sie in die Arme schließen wollte, traf sie der Schmerz.

Es war ein Brennen, das Hermine so vollkommen überschwemmte, das siedend heiß durch ihre Adern strömte. Es raubte ihr die Sinne und ließ sie gnädig in die Dunkelheit fallen, um ihr weitere Qual zu ersparen. Sie wollte es nicht, doch ihre Arme wurden kraftlos, ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sackte mit ungläubigem Blick und aufgerissenem Mund zu Boden.

Sie hörte nicht mehr den Angstruf, der durch die Menschenmenge ging und Panik aufwallen ließ, als in das Bewusstsein der Masse drängte, dass ein Fluch gesprochen worden war, der sein eigentliches Ziel verfehlt hatte…

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erfasste Severus die Situation. Noch während er Hermine auffing, zog er mit einem wütenden Aufschrei den Zauberstab. Er hatte den Angreifer entdeckt und öffnete schon den Mund, um ihm einen Fluch entgegen zu schleudern, da fiel ihm jemand kraftvoll in den Arm.

Severus' Blick war glühend, als er sich nach dem umsah, der ihn daran hinderte, Rache zu nehmen. Potter… Ein unmerkliches Nicken und Potter hatte den Fluch schon gesprochen, der den Feind unschädlich machte.

Im nachfolgenden angsterfüllten Gerangel nahm kaum jemand wahr, wie Severus Hermine an sich riss und im nächsten Moment mit ihr verschwunden war…

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	48. Angst

**Angst**

Der Regen klatschte unablässig an die Scheiben und floss in Strömen die hohen Fenster hinab. Ab und an wehte der böige Wind das Nass so heftig vor sich her, dass es beinahe wie ein Trommeln klang, wenn die Tropfen auf das Fensterbrett niederprassselten.

Die Welt versank im Regengrau und ließ nicht zu, irgendwelche Konturen ihrer selbst zu erkennen. Fast schien es so, als zöge sich die Natur zurück, um nichts weiter dazulassen als dunkle kühle Leere. Und in diese Dunkelheit und Kälte schickten eine Kerze und der leise Schein des Feuers im Kamin Licht und wohlige Wärme in den Raum.

Ein Krankenzimmer wie es schien. Eine junge Frau lag ganz still auf ihrem Lager - wohl versorgt. Ein Mann hockte am Boden, an dieses Lager gelehnt, den Kopf auf die Arme gebettet, die er auf die Polster gelegt hatte. Die Erschöpfung war ihm deutlich anzusehen, blass und eingefallen erschienen seine Züge. Das Haar hing ihm wirr in die Stirn. Sein Schlaf war unruhig, seine Lider flatterten und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Es war nicht verwunderlich, denn viel zu frisch waren die Angst und die Sorge, die er mit hierher gebracht hatte, in ein Haus, das ihm Lucius so großzügig angeboten hatte und das er eigentlich niemals annehmen wollte. Doch jetzt erschien es ihm perfekt, weit weg von dem Trubel, sicher und unaufspürbar, nur ihm und dem Freund bekannt.

Ein tiefer Atemzug, mit dem sich seine Miene selbst noch im Schlaf aufzuhellen schien.

Er träumte und in diesem Traum kamen Erinnerungen wieder, die ihn festhielten und ihn bruchstückhaft noch einmal durchleben ließen, was er zuerst nur abgelehnt hatte. Es war etwas, das ihm so wunderbar erschien und was ihm die letzten Wochen und Monate so vertraut wurde, ohne dass er es selbst bewusst hätte beeinflussen können. Mit dem Vertrauen keimte neue Hoffnung auf, kehrte der Wunsch nach einem Leben wieder, über das niemand sonst als er selbst bestimmen sollte. Und ganz mächtig drängte sich neben diesem Wunsch auch das Verlangen danach hervor, dieses Leben nicht allein zu verbringen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete Severus die Augen. Er hob den Kopf und lauschte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er realisierte, wo er sich befand. Dann strich er sich fahrig das Haar aus dem Gesicht, richtete sich auf und erhob sich aus seiner reichlich unbequemen Lage. Für einen Augenblick noch stand er reglos, schließlich rührte er sich und setzte sich zu Hermine auf das Bett.

Er sah sie nur an, sein kritischer Blick wanderte über ihre Silhouette, die sich unter dem schneeweißen Laken abhob und ruhte schließlich auf ihrem fein geschnittenen Gesicht, das vom Fieber leicht gerötet war.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug griff Severus zum Leinentuch, das in einer kleinen Schüssel auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stand. Er wrang es aus, faltete es sorgsam zusammen und kühlte Hermine die glühenden Wangen und die Stirn, auf der kleine Schweißperlen standen.

Vorsichtig war der Strich seiner Hände, so als hätte er Angst, ihr neben der Pein, die sie auszustehen hatte, noch mehr Schmerz zuzufügen.

Er hatte alles getan, um sie wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen. Er hatte ihre Wunden geheilt. Es würde nicht einmal eine Narbe zurückbleiben. Dennoch war sie noch immer nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich in angesichts der Tatsache, was ihr geschehen war. Und es beunruhigte ihn massiv, denn wie oft hatte er miterlebt, dass Menschen, die ein solcher Fluch traf, nicht wieder ins Leben zurückgefunden hatten.

Er hoffte und fühlte sich ohnmächtig, hilflos geradezu. Er schloss die Augen und ballte die Hand, die eben noch unendlich zärtlich über Hermines Wange strich, zur Faust. Er richtete sich auf und wandte sich ab.

Warten… jetzt konnte er nur noch warten.

Er sah zur Uhr. Wie oft in den letzten Tagen schon…

Unerträglich langsam schlich die Zeit dahin und mit den Sekunden, die zu Minuten wurden, zu Stunden, schwand ein klein wenig mehr von der Hoffnung, die sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten in seinem Herz ausgebreitet und der er zaghaft nachgegeben hatte.

Unruhig ging er im Zimmer auf und ab. Immer wieder durchmaß er den Raum, blieb nur ab und an am Fenster stehen, um versonnen in den grauen Nebel zu starren, so als suchte er dort die Antwort auf seine Fragen, die sich unablässig in sein Hirn hämmerten. Und da war wieder dieses Gefühl, dass er so schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte, nein, das er unterdrückt hatte, viele Jahre lang, und das nicht Hermine gegolten hatte.

Er schnaufte laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war es anders und dennoch so gleich.

Severus gestand sich zum ersten Mal ein, dass er Angst hatte, eine Angst, so pur und so stark, dass sie ihn ganz vereinnahmte.

Aber es war keine Angst, wie man sie gemeinhin vor Schmerzen gleich welcher Art hatte und es war nicht wie die leise Angst vor dem Tod. Die kannte er ganz genau.

Was er jetzt fühlte, was ihn ansprang wie ein wildes Tier und sich in seine Eingeweide fraß, war Angst vor dem, was werden würde, wenn sie nicht mehr zurückkam, wenn sie ihn alleine ließ…

Und was würde, wenn sie zurückfand?

Er wusste es nicht, nicht mehr, obwohl er sich so sicher schien.

Hatte er es sich noch vor wenigen Tagen gewünscht, sie nie wieder loszulassen, beschlichen ihn jetzt massive Zweifel, ob es richtig wäre, sie beständiger Gefahr auszusetzen, die unweigerlich und dauerhaft bestehen würde, nur weil sie sich dazu entschieden hatte, ihr Leben mit ihm zu teilen.

Severus setzte seinen unendlichen Weg durch das Zimmer fort.

Warten, nur warten, nichts sonst.

Stunde um Stunde verging und alles was er tun konnte war, ihr die glühende Stirn zu kühlen. Er blieb vor ihrem Lager stehen. Sein Blick ruhte versonnen auf ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Haar, das weich über die Kissen floss.

Für den Augenblick fühlte sich Severus hilflos und allein. Es war ein Gefühl, dass er hasste, weil es ihm so vertraut war, weil es ihn über viele Jahre wie ein treuer Freund begleitet hatte.

Er wischte diesen Gedanken fort und rieb sich die Stirn. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er erschöpft war, doch für den Augenblick rang er das Schlafbedürfnis nieder.

Er riss sich von Hermines Anblick los und ging zum Kamin, in dem das Feuer fast niedergebrannt war. Mit einem Wink fachte er es wieder an und ließ sich leise stöhnend in einen der Sessel davor fallen. Er sah den Flammen nach, wie sie emporzüngelten, sah, wie Funken auseinander stoben und in der Luft zu Staub zerfielen.

Severus streckte dem Feuer Hände und Füße entgegen und genoss die wohlige Wärme. Und mit dieser Wärme, die ihn durchströmte, kam auch die Müdigkeit wieder, die er zuvor so vehement weggedrängt hatte. In einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit, schloss ihm der Schlaf schließlich sanft die Augen und sein Kopf sank zur Seite.

Er schlief… Endlich schlief er, nachdem er beinahe eine Woche an Hermines Lager gewacht hatte, nur unterbrochen durch die kurzen Phasen der Erholung, die er sich unwillig gegönnt hatte und die ihn im Grunde genommen nicht wirklich erfrischt hatten.

Dennoch war der Schlaf, der ihn eingeholt hatte, nicht gnadenvoll…

Er sah sich selbst wieder im Gerichtssaal und fühlte noch einmal die unermessliche Anspannung, von der es ihm nur mühevoll gelang, sie nach außen hin zu verstecken.

Doch Hermines Anblick schenkte ihm Zuversicht und er redete sich ein, dass, egal, wie das Urteil ausfallen würde, es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, weil er wusste, dass sie immer bei ihm sein würde.

Er hatte sie unentwegt angesehen, unter gesenkten Lidern. Ihr Anblick gab ihm die Kraft, alles was er getan und was er nicht getan hatte, aller Schmerz, der wieder aufgerührt wurde und ihn hilflos werden ließ, von sich abperlen zu lassen. Es berührte ihn in diesem Moment nicht mehr. Er hätte es jetzt selbst nicht mehr beeinflussen können, alles war gesagt, alles war getan, sein Leben lag nun in anderen Händen.

Und dann die sehnlichst erwartete Entscheidung… Sie riss ihn aus seiner Lethargie und schubste ihn ins Leben zurück, sagte ihm, dass er damit machen konnte, was er wollte. Und in diesem Augenblick wusste er genau, was er wollte. Es hatte unendlich lange gedauert, aber jetzt sollte es nichts anderes für ihn geben…

Doch er wurde unerwartet in eine Welt zurückgeholt, die nichts verzieh. Der Überfall vor dem Ministerium traf ihn unvermittelt und umso schwerer wog der Schmerz, den er mit sich brachte, auch wenn er selbst unversehrt geblieben war. Gerade dieser Schmerz war ihm vertraut, so sehr, dass er alte Erinnerungen zurückholte, die ihn in dieser Sekunde ganz vereinnahmten und überlegte Handlungen einfach nicht mehr zuließen.

Hermine fest an sich gepresst, war ihm nur noch der Gedanke an Flucht gekommen. Es war ein so mächtiger Wunsch, dass es ihm mühelos gelang, die Distanz zwischen London und dem großzügigen Refugium hier an der Küste zu überwinden.

So leicht erschien ihm die Last, die er trug und die er erst wieder freigab, als er sich im schützenden Haus befand. Ein Zauber würde sie vor unwillkommenen Besuchern bewahren…

Das Feuer war niedergebrannt und die Kühle der Nacht, die nun über den Boden hereinkroch, weckte ihn. Langsam hob er den Kopf und horchte in die Dunkelheit. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. Nur noch der Wind blies heftig und rüttelte an den Fenstern.

Er erhob sich fröstelnd, durchmaß den Raum mit wenigen Schritten und blieb am Bett der jungen Frau stehen.

Er setzte sich zu ihr und betrachtete sie im fahlen Schein des Mondes, der sich durch die schweren Wolken geschoben hatte, die der Wind endlich auseinander getrieben hatte.

Hermine! Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn nicht mehr los und es war nur ein Flüstern: ‚Ich liebe dich.' Ein ums andere Mal wiederholt. Ja, er liebte sie, aus ganzem Herzen. Für sie würde er alles tun, für sie hatte er weiterleben wollen, wollte er ganz neue Wege gehen. Es gab niemanden, der ihn so zuversichtlich stimmte, den er genau zu kennen meinte und der ihn doch immer wieder überraschte, der auf den Grund seines Herzens zu sehen im Stande war.

Er wollte sie festhalten, für immer, und wusste doch, er konnte es nicht.

Severus beugte sich zu ihr hinab und lauschte ihrem Atem. Dann fasste er nach Hermines Hand. Ganz kalt. Sachte legte er die Rechte auf ihre Stirn und ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über seine Züge.

Kein Fieber mehr. Ein gutes Zeichen.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und strich sich über das Gesicht, fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durchs Haar und ließ die Hände für einen Moment im Nacken liegen. Es war, als könnte er fühlen, wie schwer die Last war, die von seiner Seele fiel. Hermine würde leben, sie würde gesund.

Ein Flüstern, das er gerade noch so durch den heulenden Wind wahrnahm.

Er ließ die Hände sinken und sah zu Hermine hinunter.

„Geht nicht", sagte sie rau, als hätte sie die Gedanken erraten, die ihn seit Tagen so massiv beschäftigten.

Sie hob die Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. „Lass mich nicht allein."

Severus sah ihr stumm in die Augen

Die Kraft die Hermine ihm gegeben hatte und die er zu verlieren drohte in dem Augenblick, als der Fluch sie traf, kehrte wieder. Er war nicht fähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Stattdessen zog er still ihre Hand an die Lippen und presste einen Kuss auf ihre Handfläche.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das ihm den Verstand zu rauben drohte. Er schloss die Augen, doch er wusste, dass er sich die Antwort nicht würde ersparen können, sich nicht und Hermine auch nicht.

Severus spürte den Druck ihrer Finger in seiner Hand. Er hob die Lider und begegnete ihrem wachen Blick. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus. Nein, er würde sie nie verlassen – nicht so.

Er streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen und stieg zu ihr auf das Bett. Er zog Hermine zu sich in die Arme und lehnte sich in die Kissen.

Sein Schweigen war beredt genug, dass Hermine leise Angst beschlich. Doch für den Moment war ihr Geist einfach zu müde, hatte sie nicht genug Kraft, um sich ihr zu stellen. Für den Augenblick genügte ihr die Anwesenheit des geliebten Mannes, genügte, seine Wärme zu spüren, die wohlig auf sie ausstrahlte, genügte, seinen Duft zu atmen, seinen Herzschlag zu hören. Egal, wie die Welt jetzt aussah, egal … alles was sie wollte, war hier in diesen Raum.

Hermine seufzte leise auf und schloss die Augen. Sie war unendlich müde. Sie schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung und schlief ein.

So viel Vertrauen, so viel… Severus atmete tief ein und fasste Hermine fester. Nie wieder loslassen… Nur noch ein Gedanke…

Die Anspannung der vergangenen Tage, fiel endlich von ihm ab. Und mit dieser ersehnten Entspannung kam die Erschöpfung und forderte ihren Tribut ein. Sie schloss Severus sachte die Augen und schenkte ihm einen traumlosen und tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	49. Sorge

**Sorge**

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Lucius Malfoy sein äußerst großzügiges Gefängnis verfluchte. Auch wenn es ihn im Grunde genommen recht wenig in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte, ihm selbst noch Raum ließ, gewisse Geschäfte an der Aufsicht des Ministeriums vorbei zu tätigen, erlaubte es ihm jedoch nicht, dahin zu gehen, wohin er wollte. Doch in Anbetracht der gegenwärtigen Situation und der Sorge um lieb gewonnene Menschen, vermisste er gerade jetzt sehr schmerzlich diese Bewegungsfreiheit.

Zum wiederholten Mal durchmaß er mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten den Salon, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nahm sie jedoch im selben Atemzug wieder herunter und legte die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder vor der Brust zu verschränken, für Minuten nachdenklich vor dem Kamin stehen zu bleiben und in das hell lodernde Feuer zu stieren. Es fiel Lucius schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, seine Gedanken wegzureißen von dem Weg, der ihn immer wieder zu Severus führte. Und als er auf die stummen Fragen, welche er den Flammen mit vorwurfsvollem Blick entgegen geworfen hatte, keine Antwort bekommen hatte, begann er seinen unermüdlichen Weg durch das Zimmer von neuem.

Immer wieder, hin und her, wie ein Raubtier im Käfig. Er ging wie abwesend an Narzissa vorbei, die seine Unruhe und Unentschlossenheit längst durchschaut hatte.

Sie legte sehr bedächtig das Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten des Buches, das auf ihrem Schoß lag, in welchem sie aber nicht eine Zeile gelesen hatte, seit Lucius sich erhoben und seinen nicht enden wollenden Weg durch den Salon begonnen hatte. Schließlich klappte sie es zu und legte es sachte auf den Tisch vor sich. Sie zog die Decke, die sie sich um die Schultern gelegt hatte, fester um sich. Dann lehnte sich wieder bequem in die Polster zurück und folgte aufmerksam jedem Schritt ihres Mannes mit den Augen, nahm jede Geste wahr, welche die Wut über seine furchtbar eingeschränkte Freiheit überdeutlich zum Ausdruck brachte.

Narzissa beschloss für sich, ihn noch eine Weile seinen bohrenden Gedanken zu überlassen. Doch nach etwas über einer halben Stunde, befand sie, dass es endlich an der Zeit war, Lucius sanft aber bestimmt auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

Sie kannte Lucius mehr als diesem je bewusst war und sie kannte seine Ängste, sein Misstrauen und seinen immensen Tatendrang, seine Entschlossenheit etwas zu tun, von dessen Richtigkeit, vor allem aber von dessen Nutzen, er überzeugt war. Dass er nicht tun konnte, was er wollte – und Narzissa wusste genau, was ihr Mann in diesem Augenblick zu tun bereit war – ärgerte ihn maßlos und schürte seinen Unmut auf die gesamte Situation, in welcher sie sich seit Monaten schon befanden.

Ein ärgerliches Brummen und Lucius blieb endlich am Fenster stehen. Er sah missmutig in den regengrauen Tag hinaus und fand sich selbst durch die Natur in seiner Stimmung bestätigt, die jäh von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, als ihm zugetragen wurde, dass auf Severus vor dem Ministerium ein Anschlag verübt worden war. Für eine Sekunde war er erleichtert, dass der Freund selbst nicht verletzt worden war. Doch diese Erleichterung schwand in gleichem Maße, wie sie sich vorher schlagartig in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, als er erfuhr, dass Hermine Granger den Severus zugedachten Fluch abbekommen hatte.

Ein leises Seufzen, mit dem Lucius die Hände auf den Fenstersims stützte und das Kinn auf die Brust sinken ließ. Und Severus war verschwunden, geflohen, mit ihr…

Lucius wiegte den Kopf. Er hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Und obwohl seine Quellen als äußerst zuverlässig galten, redete er sich immer wieder ein, dass es eben doch nur Gerüchte waren.

Doch als Minerva McGonagall sich ankündigte, wurde alles, was ihm unter der Hand zugetragen worden war, traurige Gewissheit. Sie hatte alles bestätigt, was bisher nur geflüstert worden war, und es hatte Lucius zutiefst betroffen gemacht.

Dennoch hatte er eisern geschwiegen, als McGonagall ihn gefragt hatte, ob er vielleicht auch nur ansatzweise Angaben über Severus' und Hermines Verbleib machen könne. Sie hatte ihn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen, gerade so, als wollte sie bis auf den Grund seines Herzens sehen. Und trotzdem sie nicht weiter in ihn drang, fühlte sich Lucius unangenehm berührt. Er hörte sehr deutlich die Sorge um Severus und noch mehr um Hermine aus dem im vollkommen ruhigen und sehr beherrschten Ton vorgetragenen Anliegen seiner alten Lehrerin heraus. Er sah wieder ihr Gesicht vor sich. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihre offenkundige Enttäuschung zu verbergen, als er meinte, er hätte nicht die geringste Vorstellung, wo Severus untergekommen sein könnte.

Ein leises Seufzen stahl sich über seine Lippen und als er sich dabei erwischte, schnaubte er ärgerlich. Dennoch machte sich ein Gefühl in seiner Brust breit, das er so lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Er mochte es vor sich selbst nicht zugeben und hatte es ein ums andere Mal von sich gewiesen, aber es drängte immer wieder hervor. Lucius sorgte sich um die junge Geliebte des Freundes. Und da war noch etwas… Bei allem Vertrauen, das er in die Fähigkeiten Severus' hatte, was aber würde sein, wenn es diesem nicht gelang, Hermine zu heilen?

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah wieder und wieder Minerva McGonagall vor sich, als er ihr sagte, er könne ihr nicht weiterhelfen.

Das schlechte Gewissen, das er seitdem wegzudrängen versuchte, war mit einem Mal wieder da und peinigte ihn mehr denn je. Es sorgte dafür, dass er keine Ruhe fand, keinen Schlaf, machte, dass er nachts nachdenklich herumwanderte…

Eine Hand legte sich sachte auf seine Schulter und holte ihn aus seinen bohrenden Grübeleien.

„Du weißt wo er ist, nicht wahr?", fragte Narzissa und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, setzte sie hinzu: „Müsste ich mir Sorgen machen, wenn Severus noch einmal jemanden verlieren würde?"

Lucius holte tief und laut Luft und richtete sich wieder auf. Und während er sich zu ihr umwandte, griff er nach der schmalen Hand seiner Frau und führte sie an die Lippen.

„Es ist nur eine Vermutung", begann er leise und griff Narzissas zweite Frage auf: „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass es ihm gelingen mag, das Mädchen zu heilen."

Narzissa nickte leise.

„Hoffst du es für Severus, für Hermine oder für dich selbst?"

Lucius starrte seine Frau an und runzelte die Stirn. Einen Lidschlag lang hatte er das Gefühl, mächtig ärgerlich zu sein. Doch der Blick, mit dem Narzissa ihn bedachte, holte ihn von seinem hohen Ross herunter und ließ ihn in sich hineinhorchen.

Ja, für wen hoffte er eigentlich? Für einen Augeblick fühlte Lucius tiefe Eifersucht. Es sollte so sein wie immer, Severus sollte nur ihnen gehören…

Lucius wiegte den Kopf, dann lachte er auf. Er lachte über sich und seine Engstirnigkeit. Warum sollte er dem Freund nicht gönnen, was ihm selbst schon so viele wunderbare Jahre geschenkt war. Ja, sollte Severus endlich finden, was er so sehr ersehnte, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte.

„Meine kluge Frau", sagte er leise, beugte den Nacken und drückte Narzissa liebevoll einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich hoffe für alle."

Narzissa schloss die Augen und spürte diesem Kuss nach, dann hob sie die Lider und sah ihn an.

Einen Atemzug lang schien Lucius zu zweifeln, ob es richtig sei, dieses neue Geheimnis seines Freundes zu verraten, doch dann strich er diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Vor ihm stand Narzissa, seine Frau, die es mehr als verdient hatte, dass man aufrichtig zu ihr war. Er sagte leise: „Es ist ein Haus, das ich ihm vor Jahren geschenkt habe und das er niemals hatte annehmen wollte…" Lucius atmete tief und laut ein. „Wenn er dort nicht ist…" Er zuckte die Schultern und sah sie fragend an, als ob er sich versichern wollte, dass das, was er getan hatte, im Nachhinein ihre Zustimmung fand.

Narzissa sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Vor Jahren geschenkt… Es störte sie nicht, dass Lucius Severus ein Geschenk gemacht hatte, was sie störte war, dass er es nicht mit ihr besprochen hatte… Und dass Severus es nicht würde annehmen wollen, hätte sie Lucius von vorneherein sagen können. Dennoch war sie froh darüber, dass Lucius Severus diese Offerte gemacht hatte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit lag nahe, dass dieser Lucius' Angebot in dem Augenblick offensichtlicher Hilflosigkeit angenommen hatte.

Narzissa legte Lucius die Hand auf den Arm.

Es war so viel, was ihr Mann in letzter Zeit neu erlebte und eines davon war, anderen zu vertrauen. Sie wusste, es fiel ihm unendlich schwer. Bisher gab es nichts anderes für ihn, als sich nur auf sich selbst und seine Fähigkeiten zu verlassen, auch wenn sie im Augenblick arg eingeschränkt waren. Dennoch war er schon einmal über seinen Schatten gesprungen, er würde es auch dieses Mal tun. Zumindest hoffte Narzissa. Diese Situation war anders, so neu und einzigartig, dass sie jeden noch so leisen Zweifel, der Lucius' Herz ausfüllte, nur zu gut verstand.

„Hältst du Minerva McGonagall für integer?", fragte sie leise und wandte sich ab, um ihrerseits in den bleigrauen Abendhimmel zu sehen.

Lucius zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Was…?"

Narzissa drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Vertraust du ihr?"

Lucius hob zu sprechen an, doch dann besann er sich. Er schloss den Mund, den er schon geöffnet hatte, um Narzissa zu antworten.

Er nickte nur. Je, er vertraute Minerva McGonagall.

Einen Moment lang herrschte einvernehmliches Schweigen. Sie verstanden sich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Und sie vertraut dir, Lucius…" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Narzissa endgültig ab und ging zum Sofa zurück. Sie setzte sich nieder, beugte sich vor und griff nach dem Buch, das sie Minuten vorher darauf abgelegt hatte und schlug es auf. Sie lehnte sich zurück und las.

Lucius hatte ihr nachgesehen, jede ihrer Bewegungen sehr deutlich wahrgenommen.

Noch immer stand er an seinem Platz am Fenster.

Schließlich rührte er sich. Er durchmaß den Raum mit langen Schritten und trat hinter sie. Er beugte sich nieder, strich ihr das Haar aus dem Nacken und küsste sie auf den Hals.

Er hauchte ihr ein ‚Ich liebe dich ins Ohr', dann wandte er sich um und ging zur Tür.

.~

Minerva McGonagall konnte schon nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie am weit geöffneten Fenster ihres Arbeitszimmers stand und in die Ferne starrte. Dass es darüber Nacht geworden war, hatte sie nicht einmal bewusst wahrgenommen und es störte sie auch nicht, dass der Wind den Regen in feinen Tropfen hereinstäubte und die Welt langsam aber sicher im nebligen Dunkel versank.

Sie dachte nach, seit Tagen schon und kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Und die Sorge schien sie aufzufressen. Dabei redete sie sich immer wieder ein, dass es nichts gab, worüber sie sich Sorgen machen musste. Hermine hatte einen fähigen Heiler an ihrer Seite, einen Mann, der alles tun würde, um sie wieder gesund zu machen und um sie zu schützen.

Aber das war es nicht, was ihr Sorgen bereitete, zumindest nicht nur. Dennoch getraute sie sich nicht, es auch nur für sich selbst in Worte zu fassen, nicht bevor sie Severus oder Hermine selbst gesehen und gesprochen hätte.

Mit einem lauten Schnaufen dachte Minerva an den Besuch bei Lucius Malfoy zurück.

Für einen Moment, einen kostbaren Augenblick lang, hatte sie gehofft, er würde ihr mitteilen, was er nicht so gekonnt wie sonst vor ihr zu verbergen suchte. Und Minerva war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Lucius zumindest ansatzweise wusste, wohin sich Severus zurückgezogen hatte, wo er Zuflucht gefunden hatte.

Doch jetzt, so viele Tage später, ergriffen Minerva mit einem Mal Zweifel. Vielleicht kannte Lucius Malfoy doch nicht Severus' Aufenthaltsort, vielleicht hatte sie sich selbst nur eingeredet, dass er es wissen müsste.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen wandte sich Minerva ab und ging nachdenklich im Zimmer umher. Nein, wenn Malfoy etwas wusste, hätte er es ihr mitgeteilt. Er hätte bestimmt nicht geschwiegen, nicht nach all dem, was die letzten Wochen gewesen war. Sie hatte sein Schweigen sicher falsch interpretiert, sicher war es Bestürzung gewesen, die ihm den Mund verschlossen hatte.

Sie blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was redest du dir bloß ein, Minerva McGonagall", herrschte sie sich selber an. Natürlich wusste Lucius Malfoy Bescheid. Es gab nichts, worüber er nicht informiert war und das, was vor dem Ministerium geschehen war, war ihm sicher sehr viel schneller zugetragen worden, als es gemeinhin dauerte, bis eine Botschaft ihren Empfänger erreichte.

Warum er aber schwieg, konnte sich Minerva nicht erklären. Sie wusste, Severus' Wohl lag Malfoy genauso am Herzen wie ihr. Dass er Hermine mochte und um deren Leben bangte, konnte sich Minerva zwar nicht vorstellen, aber für den Freund sollte auch der stolze Lucius Malfoy zur Einsicht gelangen.

Wieder ein leises Seufzen, das Minerva nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Vielleicht hätte sie nur konsequenter in Malfoy dringen sollen, ihm vor Augen führen, was es für Severus bedeuten würde, noch einmal jemanden zu verlieren.

Minerva nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich die müden Augen. Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und beschloss, morgen noch einmal nach Malfoy Manor zu gehen…

Ein Rauschen und ein Windhauch, der kalte Regentropfen mit hereinbrachte, riss Minerva aus ihren Gedanken.

Erstaunt fuhr sie herum und setzte die Brille wieder auf.

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen sah sie sich in ihrem Büro um und konnte im Dunkeln gerade noch erkennen, wie sich eine Eule selbstgefällig auf der Lehne des Sessels am Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte. Minerva trat näher und streckte misstrauisch den Kopf vor. Sie erkannte das Tier.

Minerva richtete sich wieder auf. Ihr Herz schlug mit einem Mal wie wild in ihrer Brust. Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Vogel aus, welcher ihr beinahe gleichgültig gestatte, dass man das kleine Pergament von seinem Bein nahm.

Mit zittriger Hand entfaltete Minerva es und las. Die Botschaft war kurz und doch ließ diese sie aufatmen.

_Es ist nur eine Vermutung…__  
Ich erwarte Sie so schnell als möglich.  
M._

Nur eine Vermutung war besser als nichts. Es war so viel mehr, als untätig warten zu müssen und im Unklaren gelassen zu werden.

Sie wollte keine Minute mehr verlieren.

Ohne dass Minerva dem Vogel eine Leckerei zukommen lassen konnte, hatte dieser schon die Flügel ausgebreitet und erhob sich nun mit elegantem Schwung von seinem Ruheplatz. Ein weiterer Flügelschlag und er schwebte durch das weit geöffnete Fenster und war eine Sekunde darauf im Dunkel der Nacht verschwunden.

Einen Moment noch sah Minerva dem Vogel nach, dann verriegelte sie das Fenster. Sie atmete tief durch. Dann ging sie zurück zum Tisch, steckte das Briefchen ein und griff entschlossen nach ihrem Umhang…

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	50. Alles gesagt?

**Alles gesagt?**

Der Morgen war kalt. Nebel stiegen auf und ließen nicht zu, dass die Sonnenstrahlen ungehindert ihren Weg auf die Erde fanden. Die Welt schien in ein diffuses Weiß getaucht, das sie geheimnisvoll und in ihrer Stille majestätisch erscheinen ließ. Da war noch der Wind, der um das Haus strich und von fern ganz leise das Rauschen der Wellen, die an den Strand schlugen und die Ruhe durchbrachen und ihr dennoch nichts von ihrer Erhabenheit nahmen.

Hermine erwachte mit einem behaglichen Schnaufen. Wunderbare Stille und Frieden herrschten hier, welche Hermine die Ruhe brachten, die sie so vermisst hatte, seit sie wieder in die Welt zurückgekehrt war und versuchte, ein normales Leben zu führen. Dabei wusste sie ganz genau, lange bevor sie wieder nach Hogwarts kam, dass ein Leben ohne Severus für sie niemals normal zu nennen sein würde. Hatte sie es noch vor Monaten abgelehnt, gab es für sie jetzt nichts anderes.

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite. Die Schwäche, die sie tagelang ans Bett gefesselt hatte, war endlich verschwunden. Hermine fühlte sich kräftiger und gesund, dennoch wirkte sie immer noch ausgezehrt und vom Fieber gezeichnet und wurde schnell müde, sobald sie sich anstrengte. Es gefiel ihr nicht, aber sie musste es letztendlich respektieren. Und es gab noch etwas, dass sie viel lieber im Dunkel ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit gelassen hätte… Hermine schüttelte die Traumbilder ab, die sich noch immer in ihren Geist schoben und die aus der Fieberwelt mit in die Realität gekommen waren. Denn mit diesen Bildern kam die Angst wieder, die sie bei dem empfand, was sie in dem Augenblick, als sie wieder zu sich gekommen war, in Severus' Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Hermine wischte für einen Moment diesen Gedanken fort und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper des Geliebten. Sie mochte die Augen noch nicht öffnen, noch nicht sehen, nur fühlen, immerzu.

Es war eine so wunderbar vertraute Empfindung, die sich mit einem Mal in ihr ausbreitete und nach der sie sich gesehnt hatte, seit sie Malfoy Manor verlassen hatte – und Severus.

Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment so geborgen, so unendlich behütet. Sie wollte sich in diesem Gefühl verlieren, das sie jetzt ganz einhüllte.

Ein sachtes Lächeln legte sich über ihre Züge.

Sie liebte es, neben ihm aufzuwachen, seinem ruhigen Atem zu lauschen und seine Wärme zu spüren.

Endlich öffnete sie die Augen. Sie stützte den linken Ellbogen auf und legte den Kopf in die Hand. Sie sah ihn nur an.

Sein Gesicht wirkte schärfer geschnitten und blasser als sonst. Die Anstrengung der letzten Wochen und Monate waren ihm noch immer deutlich anzusehen.

Hermine beugte sich über ihn und küsste seinen Mund.

Ein leises und unverkennbar wohliges „Hmmmm" antwortete ihr und als Hermine sich zurückziehen wollte, legte er seine Hände an ihre Wangen und zog sie wieder zu sich herunter. Er erwiderte hungrig ihren vorsichtigen Kuss und genoss das Kitzeln ihres Haares, das in sein Gesicht fiel, nahm den vagen Duft von Pfirsich wahr, der ihn leise einhüllte.

Er atmete tief und hörbar ein, dann gab er sie wieder frei und hob endlich die Lider.

„Wie geht es dir heute?", flüsterte er und strich ihr die Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, die vorwitzig hineingefallen war.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das ihn beinahe alle Zweifel vergessen ließ, das ihm sagte, dass es nichts schöneres geben würde, als den Tag gemeinsam mit ihr zu beginnen und abends mit ihr einzuschlafen.

„Es könnte mir nicht besser gehen", antwortete sie, beugte sich nieder und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Und was ist mit dir?", setzte sie hinzu.

So unbestimmt diese Frage nach seinem Befinden war, so genau wusste Severus, dass Hermine gerade das nicht damit gemeint hatte. Es war eine Frage, die unvermittelt kam, aber dennoch nicht ganz unerwartet. Schon die Tage vorher, die Hermine wach gewesen war und ihn mit Fragen über den Attentäter und ihre Flucht hierher löcherte, hatte er immer damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm diese eine Frage stellen würde, die er für sich selbst zu beantworten noch immer nicht im Stande war…

Er schickte dem leisen Seufzen, das ungewollt über seine Lippen kam, ein unsicheres Lächeln nach und ließ Hermine wieder los.

„Gut…", sagte er einfach und fühlte sich schlecht dabei.

Hermine ließ ihn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen.

Sie wartete und als von seiner Seite nichts mehr nachkam, sagte sie leise: „Gib es zu, du hast nicht damit gerechnet, das sie dich freisprechen könnten."

Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, von dem Hermine meinte, er könne durch sie hindurch sehen.

„Du hast Recht", sagte er, „ich habe in der Tat nicht damit gerechnet."

Hermine neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie leise und voller Angst.

Severus' Blick kehrte zu ihr zurück.

„Was willst du denn wissen?"

Hermines Wangen überzog ein zartes Rot.

„Wo wirst du hingehen…", fragte sie, „jetzt, da du nicht mehr nach Hogwarts darfst."

Severus' Mund umspielte ein spöttisches Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es mir nicht besonders leid darum tut."

Hermine sah ihn einen Augenblick lang verständnislos an, dann aber wandelte sich die Überraschung zu leiser Heiterkeit.

„Ich verzeihe dir", erwiderte sie, „ich kann schon verstehen, dass es nicht ansatzweise zufriedenstellend ist, einem Haufen Hohlköpfen etwas so wichtiges wie das richtige Brauen von Zaubertränken beizubringen."

Severus sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Du sagst es", sagte er knapp. Die Heiterkeit war aus seinen Zügen gewichen. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich um diesen Posten beworben habe. Dumbledore hat ihn mir aufgedrängt, hat mich in Hogwarts behalten, um mich in Reichweite und unter Kontrolle zu halten."

Hermine senkte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie.

„Nein, es muss dir nicht leid tun", sagte Severus leise. Er schob ihr die Hand unters Kinn und zwang sie sachte zu ihm aufzusehen. „Das ist lange vorbei." Er ließ sie los.

„Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein, Hermine", sagte er noch. „Es wird nicht viel geben, wohin ein ehemaliger Todesser gehen kann."

Hermines Augen wurden rund.

„Aber du bist freigesprochen worden… Niemand darf das in Frage stellen", rief sie mit Eifer.

Severus lachte auf und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte er mit deutlicher Ironie in der Stimme, „ich kann tun und lassen, was ich möchte, gehen, wohin ich will und keiner kann mir etwas…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nein, so wird es nicht sein, Hermine, es sind nicht alle so unvoreingenommen wie du." Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Er wusste zum ersten Mal nicht, wie er ihr sagen sollte, wofür er sich entschieden hatte.

Severus war zwiegespalten. Er wusste einerseits, er brauchte nur noch zuzugreifen und festzuhalten, was sich ihm durch Hermine bot und wonach er sich immer gesehnt hatte, was er sich mit jeder Faser seines Herzens gewünscht hatte … Dennoch zögerte Severus, denn andererseits gab es etwas, das ihn zurückhielt und das er um keinen Preis der Welt wollte. Es war das Nichtwissen um die Richtung, die sein Leben jetzt nehmen würde und die Konsequenzen, die er wohl oder übel aus seinem gesamten Handeln der letzten Jahre zu ziehen hatte, ganz egal, ob er nun verurteilt worden war oder nicht. Für sich selber fürchtete er nichts, aber was er auf keinen Fall wollte war, Hermine jemals wieder einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen wie der in den vergangenen Tagen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich Anfeindungen ausgesetzt sah…

Er wünschte sich, er könnte über diesen dunklen Schatten springen, alles ungerührt hinter sich lassen, was gewesen war, aber er konnte es nicht, wollte er sich nicht selbst verraten. Sein nächster Satz tat ihm weh, noch bevor er ihn ausgesprochen hatte: „Und im Übrigen werden sie dir mit Unverständnis und Wut begegnen, solltest du dich je offen zu mir bekennen."

Hermine hatte ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen, keine Regung in seinem Gesicht entging ihr. Und es blieb ihr nicht verborgen, dass er kämpfte.

„Das ist mir egal", sagte sie trotzig.

„Nein." Severus schüttelte den Kopf, doch bevor er noch etwas hätte erwidern können, zog ein Geräusch am Fenster ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Sie setzten sich hastig auf und Severus warf im gleichen Moment die Decken zurück. Er verließ das Bett und ging mit weiten Schritten zum Fenster, um die Eule, die nachdrücklich um Einlass bat, hereinzulassen.

Sie hüpfte herein, kaum dass Severus die Flügel der Fenster geöffnet hatte und streckte ihm das Bein entgegen, an welchem eine Botschaft befestigt war.

Severus löste das Band, entrollte das kleine Pergament und begann zu lesen.

Hermine war im selben Moment neben ihn getreten und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als er sagte: „Es ist Lucius' Eule." Er hielt ihr den Brief hin, ging zum Schreibtisch und schrieb eilig ein paar Zeilen auf ein Blatt Papier. Dann rollte er es sorgsam zusammen und befestigte den Brief am Bein der Eule, die ohne zu warten die Flügel breitete und lautlos im Nebelgrau verschwand.

Severus wandte sich zu Hermine um und maß sie mit hochgezogener Braue von oben bis unten. Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, das Hermine aufnahm und sie für den Moment das eben geführte Gespräch vergessen ließ. Dennoch täuschte die zaghafte Fröhlichkeit nicht über die Unruhe hinweg, die sie beide mit einem Mal erfasst hatte.

Schließlich zog Severus Hermine in die Arme und genossen für den Augenblick diesen innigen Moment, die Wärme, die sie sich schenkten. Wie wunderbar vertraut es sich anfühlte.

Beinahe unwillig gab Severus Hermine wieder frei.

„Ich denke, wir sollten unseren Besuch in angemessener Weise empfangen", sagte er leise und zog sie mit sich…

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	51. Anders als gedacht

**Anders als gedacht**

Die Zeit kroch unendlich langsam dahin und Hermine erwischte sich dabei, wie sie wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal auf die Uhr gesehen hatte und wieder einmal enttäuscht dabei feststellte, dass noch keine zehn Minuten seit dem letzten Mal vergangen waren.

Sie schnaubte ärgerlich, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich wieder in ihre Lektüre zu vertiefen. Sie gab sich auch alle Mühe, sich abzulenken, doch es gelang ihr nicht im Geringsten.

Mit einem leisen Schnaufen legte sie schließlich das Buch beiseite und erhob sich. Sie ging bis ans Fenster und sah in den nebelgrauen Tag hinaus.

Was erwartete sie eigentlich von Minervas Besuch? Warum nur wurde sie so unruhig und fieberte dieser Begegnung regelrecht entgegen? Vielleicht war es die Angst darum, dass sie es sich vielleicht anders überlegt haben könnten und Severus doch noch einsperren würden…

Die wildesten Spekulationen spukten durch Hermines Hirn. Sie versuchte sich angestrengt an den Augenblick zu erinnern, als der Fluch sie trat und Severus auf den Angreifer reagierte. So sehr sie sich auch mühte, sie konnte es nicht.

Plötzliche Unruhe breitete sich in ihr aus. Severus hatte ihr nicht erzählt, ob der Attentäter durch ihn bestraft worden war…

Hermine schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Nein, der Besuch der Lehrerin hatte sicher ganz banale Gründe. Minerva kam, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es Hermine gut ging und um sie vielleicht wieder nach Hogwarts zu holen. Ja, das musste es sein, nichts anderes erschien logisch. Und Hermine konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Minerva in Sorge über die Unkenntnis der Lage, in welche Rabastan Lestrange sie alle mit seinem hinterhältigen Anschlag vor dem Ministerium gebracht hatte, verging.

Hermine wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging langsam durch den Raum. Sie blieb vor dem Bücherregal stehen und erwischte sich im letzten Moment, wie sie beinahe nach einem neuen Band gegriffen hätte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln nahm sie die schon ausgestreckte Hand wieder herunter und ging zurück zum Sofa. Dabei streifte ihr Blick Severus, der ruhig in seinem Sessel saß.

Den Zeigefinger als Lesezeichen nutzend, hatte er das Buch, in welchem er gerade noch gelesen hatte, zugeklappt und hielt es locker auf seinem Schoß. Mit dem linken Ellbogen auf die Armlehne gestützt und die halbgeöffnete Faust an das Kinn gelegt, hatte er Hermine seit Minuten nicht einmal aus den Augen gelassen. Und als dieser bewusst wurde, dass Severus sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtete, lächelte sie ihn verlegen an.

„Worüber machst du dir Gedanken?", fragte er leise.

Hermine holte tief Luft.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau", schwindelte sie und lächelte unschuldig, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihre Unaufrichtigkeit nicht bemerkte. Dass es ihr nicht gelungen war, ihn zu täuschen wusste sie, als sie in sein Gesicht sah. Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck nur zu gut. Fast ungerührt zog er eine Braue hoch und nickte leise.

„Gut", sagte er nur, klappte das Buch an der markierten Seite wieder auf und begann erneut zu lesen.

Hermine drückte das schlechte Gewissen. Die schier endlos erscheinende Warterei tat ihr Übriges und machte aus Hermine ein Nervenbündel. Sie meinte, es kaum noch auszuhalten. Doch bevor sie sich in weitere gedankliche Abgründe stürzen konnte, wurde sie von einem lauten Klopfen aus ihren Grübeleien gerissen.

Severus klappte nun endgültig das Buch zu, legte es auf den Tisch und erhob sich. Er ging mit weiten Schritten durch den Raum. Er durchschritt die offen stehende Tür, durchmaß die Diele und öffnete schließlich die Eingangstür, vor der eine aufgeregt wirkende Minerva McGonagall und ein gleichgültig erscheinender Lucius Malfoy warteten, bis ihnen Einlass gewährt wurde.

„Wir habe Sie schon erwartet", sagte Severus und nickte Minerva zu. „Kommen Sie herein."

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und gab den Eingang frei.

„Ich bin froh, dich zu sehen, mein Freund", sagte Lucius und trat hinter Minerva McGonagall durch die Tür, die Severus leise hinter ihnen zuzog und sorgfältig verschloss.

Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, fielen von Minerva alle Ängste und Zweifel ab. Sie ging auf Hermine zu und zog sie in die Arme.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht." Für einen Augenblick hielt sie Hermine fest an sich gedrückt. „Ich hab mir ja solche Sorgen gemacht." Sie gab Hermine wieder frei. Dann legte sie den Umhang ab und nahm dankend ein Glas Whisky entgegen, das Severus ihr und Lucius eingegossen und ihnen mit den leicht ironischen Worten „Was gibt es Neues?" hinhielt.

„Oh", sagte Minerva mit einem leisen Lächeln und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Glas, „ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, diese Frage würden Sie beide mir beantworten…"

„So, haben Sie das?" Severus gab das Lächeln zurück. „Setzen wir uns doch", fügte er noch hinzu und bot Minerva den ausladenden Sessel vor dem Kamin an. Minerva nickte dankend und nahm Platz.

„Da Sie mich sicherlich gleich fragen werden, was mich eigentlich hierher geführt hat, möchte ich gleich von selbst darauf kommen."

Sie lehnte sich zurück. Ihr Blick streifte Lucius, der lässig in dem Sessel ihr gegenüber saß und mit wachen Augen die Szene beobachtete, dann wandte sie sich wieder Severus zu: „Ich denke, ich spreche nicht nur für mich alleine, wenn ich jetzt sage, dass wir uns große Sorgen gemacht haben. Und ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass es Ihnen und Hermine gut geht."

Severus erwiderte ihren Blick mit ernster Miene. Dann senkte er die Lider und nippte von seinem Whisky.

„Das tut es doch?", hakte Minerva nach und ihr Blick blieb, ohne dass sie es beeinflusse konnte, an Hermine hängen.

„Ihre Sorge war unbegründet", sagte er nur und folgte Minervas Blick zu Hermine, die einsam auf dem riesigen Sofa saß und mit deutlicher Unruhe die Hände aneinanderpresste.

„Das weiß ich _jetzt_", lächelte Minerva und stellte ihr Glas vor sich auf den Tisch. „Mir war auch immer bewusst, dass Sie über Fähigkeiten verfügen, die mir im Hinblick auf das, was Hermine widerfahren ist, eigentlich die innere Unruhe nehmen sollten. Es ist mir trotzdem nicht gelungen… Bitte sehen Sie einer alten Frau ihre Sorge nach."

Über Severus' Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schlug die langen Beine übereinander.

„Oh, ich sehe es Ihnen nach, Minerva. Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld und habe nicht im Mindesten das Recht, Ihnen Vorhaltungen zu machen." Er zog eine Braue in die Höhe. „Weswegen sind Sie noch gekommen? Sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es Hermine und mir an nichts fehlt, kann es nicht nur gewesen sein. Dafür hätte eine Eule gereicht."

Minerva nickte.

„Ja", sagte sie, „dafür hätte in der Tat eine Eule gereicht, hätte ich gewusst, wo ich sie hinschicken muss…" Ein kurzer Blick ihrerseits zu Lucius bestätigte Severus die ohnehin gehegte Vermutung, dass der Freund seiner Intuition gefolgt war und so ihren Aufenthaltsort herausgefunden hatte, nachdem ihn Minerva sicher in ihrer unvergleichlichen Art darum gebeten hatte.

Minerva holte tief Luft, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Nun, ich bin einmal gekommen, um Hermine wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu holen. Ich denke nämlich, dass sie die Schule beenden sollte…"

Für eine Sekunde ruhte ihr Blick auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau, die ihr mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck entgegensah.

„…und zum anderen, möchte ich Ihnen ein Angebot unterbreiten", fuhr Minerva fort, ohne die stumme Frage Hermines zu beantworten.

„Ein Angebot?", fragte Severus und spürte, wie er sich hinter der Mauer, hinter welcher er sich so viele Jahre versteckt gehalten hatte, um sich nicht zu verraten, erneut zu verstecken begann. Ein Angebot? Sicher eine Verfügung, eine Anordnung, der er Folge zu leisten hätte, wie so oft in seinem Leben, aber doch kein Angebot…

Unbewegt sah er Minerva an.

„Reden Sie", sagte er vollkommen beherrscht. Einen anderen hätte er vielleicht täuschen können, aber Minerva hatte den Umschwung in seinem Verhalten deutlich gespürt. Er konnte ihr nichts vorspielen. Ihre Sinne sagten ihr, dass er auf der Hut war und über die Maßen misstrauisch.

„Nun ja", begann sie, „es gibt im Ministerium noch immer viele Mysterien, die eines brillanten Verstandes bedürfen, um aufgeklärt zu werden. Es ist nicht unerheblich, in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass ein Mann, der Voldemort so nahe gestanden hat, einiges an Aufklärung beizutragen im Stande wäre."

Severus lachte leise. Er erhob sich und ging zu dem Tisch, auf welchem er den Whisky vor fünf Minuten abgestellt hatte und goss sich nach.

„Und ich dachte, ich könnte von nun an über mein Leben selbst bestimmen", sagte er und strich die plötzliche Heiterkeit wieder aus seinem Gesicht. „Entscheidet man jetzt also auch wieder über mich."

„Nein", protestierte Minerva und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie folgte Severus mit den Augen, wie er die wenigen Schritte durch den Raum ging und am Kamin stehen blieb. „So war das nicht gemeint. Es steht Ihnen vollkommen frei, auf dieses Anerbieten einzugehen. Ich würde mich nur freuen, wenn Sie es auch wirklich täten. Es wäre ein guter Anfang für ein neues Leben."

Ein guter Anfang für ein neues Leben. Ja, das wäre es wirklich. Und abgesehen davon, dass er Minervas Worten gerne Glauben schenken wollte, erschien es Severus viel zu verlockend, viel zu leicht, um wirklich wahr zu sein.

Er starrte in die Flammen des Feuers, das den kläglichen Rest Holzes im Kamin beinahe aufgezehrt hatte.

„Nein, ich…", er stockte, als schien er zu überlegen, wie er in Worte fassen wollte, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Als er nichts fand, was die Aussage abmildern konnte, sagte er es gerade heraus: „Ich will ehrlich sein, Minerva, ich möchte kein Almosen, keine Brotkrumen, die man mir hinwirft."

Hermines Herz klopfte bei seinen Worten wie wild. Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein, wie konnte er es nur ausschlagen?

Sie sprang auf, doch bevor sie etwas sagen oder zu Severus stürzen konnte, legte ihr Lucius, der sich mit ihr erhoben hatte, beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. Als Hermine ihn daraufhin entrüstet ansah, schüttelte er leise den Kopf und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück auf das Sofa. Dann ging er darum herum, bis er hinter Hermine zu stehen kam und legte ihr beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern.

Minerva nahm die kleine Szene zwischen Hermine und Lucius mit äußerstem Wohlwollen zur Kenntnis. Sie warf Hermine einen aufmunternden Blick zu und wandte sich wieder an Severus, der, ihnen den Rücken zugewandt, noch immer am Kamin stand.

„Glauben Sie mir, Severus, ich verstehe Sie sehr gut", erwiderte Minerva. „Aber es sind keine Brotkrumen, die man Ihnen zuwirft. Es ist unbestritten, dass es hat lange gedauert hat, bis auch im Ministerium die Einsicht in den Köpfen Einzug gehalten hat, nicht jeden und … sicher nicht alles, was sich nicht auf Anhieb erschloss, zu verdammen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und es ist auch kein Geheimnis, wenn ich sage, dass es dort niemanden gibt, der alle Geheimnisse und Schriften zu entschlüsseln in der Lage ist. Für das was dort in den Kellern verborgen liegt, bedarf es Jahre der Aufklärung."

Minerva erhob sich jetzt ebenfalls.

„Man achtet Ihr Wissen und Können", sagte sie. „Es ist eine logische Entscheidung und keine, die aus Mitleid heraus getroffen wurde. Und dass Sie freigesprochen wurden, war ein äußerst glücklicher Umstand…" Minerva hielt inne und trat nah an Severus heran. Sie legte ihm sachte die rechte auf die Schulter. „Bitte ziehen Sie es in Erwägung, Severus. Sie haben alle Zeit der Welt, sich zu entscheiden, nur bitte sagen Sie nicht vorschnell ab."

Hermine rang die Hände. Was Minerva gerade aufgezeichnet hatte, war eine Chance, die kostbarer nicht hätte sein können. Hermine hoffe so, dass Severus die Hand, die ihm jetzt gereicht wurde, nicht ausschlug. Sie spürte den sanften Druck von Lucius Fingern an ihren Schultern. Sie nickte mit einem Schnaufen und sah beinahe angstvoll zu Severus.

Für eine Minute, die wie eine Ewigkeit währte, herrschte Schweigen.

Schließlich hob Severus den Kopf.

„Ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen", sagte er und als er sich umwandte, sah er die Erleichterung in den Zügen seiner Besucher und er sah Hermine…

„Da es nicht eilt, möchte ich mich für einige Zeit zurückziehen, bis sich die Gemüter beruhigt haben. Ich will nicht, dass noch einmal so etwas geschieht, wie vor Tagen vor dem Ministerium."

Hermine schüttelte mit großen Augen den Kopf. Sie schob Lucius' Hände beiseite und stand auf.

„Das wird nicht mehr passieren", sagte sie hastig.

Severus sah sie durchdringend an.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich… ich…", stotterte Hermine, „ich weiß es eben."

Severus lachte amüsiert auf.

„Du weißt es eben." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Hermine, keine Experimente. Ich möchte, dass du sofort mit Minerva nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst. Es ist besser so."

„Für wen?", fragte Hermine mühevoll beherrscht.

Severus zog missmutig die Brauen zusammen und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass er im Begriff gewesen war, ihr eine scharfe Erwiderung zu geben, als Minerva einlenkte: „Es ist nicht aus der Luft gegriffen, was Sie zu bedenken geben, Severus, da stimme ich Ihnen unumwunden zu. Vielleicht ist es doch das Beste, ein wenig Zeit ins Land gehen zu lassen, bis sich die Gemüter im Allgemeinen etwas beruhigt haben. Vieles ist noch zu frisch und die Wunden, die dieser Krieg geschlagen hat, noch nicht wieder verheilt." Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Ich will um Merlins Willen nicht den Eindruck erwecken, als wollte ich Sie kontrollieren, aber gestatten Sie mir die Frage danach, wo sie hinzugehen gedenken."

Severus nahm den Blick von Hermine, die ungläubig immer wieder von ihm zu Minerva sah und wandte sich an Lucius.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst mir erlauben, mich für ein paar Tage auf Malfoy Manor einzuquartieren."

Lucius hob die Hände.

„So lange du willst, mein Freund", erwiderte er. „Du bist in meinem Haus immer willkommen." Es hatte den Anschein, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch dann wiegte er leise den Kopf und presste die Lippen wieder aufeinander. Nein, er hatte nicht das Recht, sich in Severus' und Hermines Angelegenheiten zu mischen, auch wenn er davon überzeugt war, dass hier etwas gewaltig daneben lief. Ein kurzer Blick zu Minerva bestätigte das Gefühl, das er nur mit Mühe zu unterdrücken vermochte und es tat gut zu sehen, dass auch die alte Lehrerin mit sich kämpfte, nicht laut auszusprechen, was ihr auf den Zunge lag.

„Gut", sagte Severus und wandte sich zur Tür. „Dann sollten wir aufbrechen."

„Jetzt sofort?", fragte Hermine und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Jetzt sofort", antwortete Severus und vermied es, Hermine auch nur anzusehen. Es tat ihm in Herzen weh, sie zurückzuweisen, aber es war gewiss das Beste für sie. Sie würde auf Hogwarts wieder in ein Leben zurückfinden, das ihr alle Möglichkeiten offenhielt. Er würde ihr das niemals bieten können – nicht jetzt.

Ohne ein Wort wandte Severus sich ab und ging durch die Tür.

„Du solltest deine Sachen zusammensuchen", sagte Minerva leise und holte Hermine aus der Starre, in die sie bei Severus' Worten gefallen war.

Sie sah Minerva an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe nicht viel", sagte sie, „es wird nicht lange dauern."

„Dann warte ich draußen", bemerkte Lucius, der gespürt hatte, dass die beiden Frauen für einen Moment alleine sein wollten.

Als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, brach es aus Hermine heraus.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", rief sie. „Wie kann er das nur tun?"

Minerva kam zu ihr und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß, es gibt keine Worte, die dich jetzt trösten könnten", sagte Minerva leise, „aber es wird wohl wirklich das Beste sein, Severus die Zeit zuzugestehen, nach der er verlangt. Es ist für dich nichts besonderes, Hermine, denn du hast sie immer besessen, aber die Freiheit, die Severus jetzt für sich selbst entscheiden lässt, ist ungewohnt für ihn und in gewisser Weise Furcht einflößend."

Hermine schnaufte laut auf.

„Ich möchte ihm noch soviel sagen." Sie sah Minerva flehend an.

„Dann solltest du es auch tun." Minerva schenkte ihr ein wohlwollendes Lächeln. „Jetzt gleich."

Hermine nickte und gab das Lächeln unsicher zurück. Dann folgte sie Minerva nach draußen, wo die Männer schon auf sie warteten.

„Also… dann." Severus reichte Minerva die Hand. „Ich danke Ihnen für alles, was Sie für mich getan haben, für das Lager, das Sie mir bereiteten, für die Pflege, die Sicherheit und für die Freiheit."

Minerva nickte und nahm seine Hände in die ihren.

„Sie haben bei Weitem nicht alles mir zu verdanken", sagte sie leise und sah ihn mit ihrer eigenen durchdringenden Art in die Augen. „Ich hoffe sehr, Sie entscheiden sich für das Richtige, Severus." Sie gab ihn wieder frei. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Glück der Welt."

Severus nickte und wandte sich an Hermine.

„Auf ein Wort", sagte diese leise und wandte sich ab, als er sie an die Brust ziehen wollte.

Severus ließ die Arme sinken und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Er nickte und nahm ihre Hand.

„Gehen wir ein Stück." Hermine folgte ihm und als sie außer Hörweite der anderen waren, blieb sie stehen.

„Bitte Severus, ich möchte dir dabei helfen, ein neues Leben aufzubauen", flüsterte sie und sah ihn an. „Bitte… lass es zu."

Er schenkte ihr einen seltenen zärtlichen Blick. Dann zog er sie in die Arme und sagte leise: „Das hast du längst getan."

Ganz lange standen sie da und hielten sich umarmt.

Severus schloss die Augen und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar, atmete noch einmal ihren Duft.

„Geh nicht", flüsterte sie gegen seine Brust. „Bleib hier."

„Ich kann nicht." Er konnte nur mühsam das leise Zittern in seiner Stimme unterdrücken. „Es ist das erste Mal, dass man mich vor eine Wahl stellt, in der ich wirklich frei entscheiden darf. Es ist alles so neu für mich." Er lächelte leise. „Ich möchte mich richtig entscheiden, Hermine, aber ich brauche dafür Zeit."

„Dann nimm mich mit, wo immer du auch hingehst. Ich werde dir nicht im Wege stehen."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist es nicht", sagte er leise, „es ist etwas, das nur mich angeht. Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber ich habe auch Angst… Angst vor Hass und Anfeindungen, denen du sicher ausgesetzt sein wirst, nur weil du dich zu mir bekennst."

„Und ich sagte dir, es ist mir egal!", rief sie widerborstig und senkte den Kopf. Sie lehnte die Stirn an seine Brust und atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Aber mir nicht", sagte er ruhig und bestimmt. Er schob ihr die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang sie sanft, zu ihm aufzusehen. Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen und Hermine wusste, dass er sich nicht würde umstimmen lassen.

„Geh zurück in deine Welt, Hermine", sagte er, „und lebe."

Sie schloss die Augen, schluckte schwer und kämpfte die aufsteigenden Tränen nieder.

„Du hast Freunde, Familie, da sind Menschen, die dich lieben...", fuhr er fort und war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich wieder einmal selbst das Leben versagte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht so...", widersprach sie trotzig.

„Viel besser", sagte er mit einem fast wehmütigen Lächeln.

„Nein, nie!" Sie wandte sich um.

„Du solltest nicht wegwerfen, was dir geschenkt worden ist." Seine Stimme war dunkel.

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Du doch auch nicht", flüsterte sie ihm atemlos entgegen.

Er wusste nicht, was er ihr darauf antworten sollte. Sie hatte Recht, und dass er im Begriff war, sie jetzt alleine zu lassen, war etwas, das ihm fast den Verstand raubte.

Nur schwer konnte er sich beherrschen, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was er gerade empfand. Er wollte nicht, dass sie zurückging, er wollte, dass sie mit ihm gehen und bei ihm bleiben sollte. Doch in was für ein Leben würde er sie entführen? Nichts, was sicher war, es gab nichts, was vorbestimmt war, alles war neu, hell… Und obwohl er wusste, dass er ihr genau das sagen sollte, war Severus nicht dazu fähig. Sein Mund blieb stumm und Hermine wartete vergebens.

Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Werden wir uns wiedersehen?" Sie stockte und wagte nicht, auch nur ein Wort mehr zu sagen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie hatte so lange gekämpft, und jetzt gab sie einfach auf… Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Severus sah ihr in die Augen.

„Es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr wünsche", sagte er und sah zu Lucius, der neben Minerva McGonagall stand, lässig am Stamm der großen Eiche gelehnt und ihnen von weitem entgegensah. Sein Blick verrät Ungeduld, dachte Severus.

Hermine nickte und schickte ein Lächeln nach, das nicht annähernd ausdrückte, was sie wirklich fühlte.

„Nicht traurig sein…", flüsterte er und strich ihr eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Ein letzter Kuss, ein Umarmung, fest und angstvoll.

Kein ‚Auf Wiedersehen', nicht ein einziges Wort mehr.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Severus wandte sich stumm um und ging zu Lucius und Minerva.

Hermines Blick war verschleiert, sie hatte Mühe, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie nahm gerade noch wahr, wie Severus Minerva die Hand reichte, die Männer sich umwandten und in dem wabernden Grau verschwanden.

Minerva trat neben Hermine, blieb nah bei ihr stehen und obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte, sich nicht einzumischen, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

„Bei Merlin, Hermine", polterte sie los, „was tust du denn da?"

Hermine wandte den Kopf und sah Minerva mit großen Augen an.

„Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte sie verständnislos.

„Mädchen", herrschte Minerva, „du wirst doch nicht etwa allen Ernstes hier stehenbleiben wollen und den Mann gehen lassen!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie?"

„Wenn ich es nicht ganz genau wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, geh zurück ins Schloss, setz dich zu deinen Büchern, vergrab dich in der Bibliothek."

Hermine starrte Minerva mit offenem Mund an.

„Was meinst du denn bloß?", fragte sie müde.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie furchtbar träge dein Geist doch ist, Hermine", schimpfte sie. „Du sollst ihm nachlaufen! Jetzt, mach schnell und weh dir, wenn du dich wieder von ihm abwimmeln lässt."

Endlich begriff Hermine, was Minerva meinte.

„Aber er möchte es nicht", sagte Hermine verzweifelt. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen.

„Was für ein haarsträubender Unsinn", sagte Minerva empört, „natürlich möchte er es."

Sie nahm Hermine bei den Schultern und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Du liebst ihn?"

Hermine nickte.

„Und da gibt es für dich noch Zweifel?" Minerva zog die Brauen zusammen, neigte den Kopf und sah Hermine über ihre Brillengläser hinweg misstrauisch an. „Was hat er dir gesagt?", fragte sie. „Dass er dich nicht der Gefahr irgendwelcher ewig Gestriger aussetzen will?"

Hermine zuckte resigniert die Schultern.

„So ähnlich..."

„Hm", machte Minerva und ließ sie los. „Und was hat du gesagt?"

„Dass es mir egal ist."

„Und dann lässt du ihn einfach so gehen? Ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr." Minerva sah Hermine in die Augen.

„Glaub mir, ich werde dir monatelange Strafarbeiten bei Prof. Trelawney aufhalsen, wenn du nicht sofort die Beine in die Hand nimmst und ihm nachläufst."

Damit schob sie die vollkommen verwirrte Hermine von sich.

„Geh schon…!"

„Was war das denn gerade?", fragte Lucius, als sie außer Hörweite und im dichten Nebel verschwunden waren.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", brummte Severus. Er schritt schneller aus und lief zwei Schritte vor Lucius her.

„So, du weißt es nicht?" Lucius holte ihn wieder ein und hielt ihn am Arm fest. Er stoppte und blieb vor Severus stehen.

„Ja sag mal, bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Severus?", fuhr Lucius ihn an. „Du wirst doch wohl jetzt nicht allen ernstes einfach so weggehen wollen."

„Doch, das werde ich", Severus sah ihm ins Gesicht, „einfach so."

Lucius zog die Brauen hoch.

„Warum?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!"

„Ach." Lucius sah zurück in den Nebel, als suchte er darin etwas zu erkennen. „Verstehe", sagte er und nickte leise, „dann hast du also dir und Hermine nur etwas vorgespielt, ganz zu schweigen von Narzissa und mir..."

Er wandte sich ab.

„Gut, gehen wir weiter", sagte er mit kaum verhaltenem Zorn und schritt voran.

„Nein", hörte er in seinem Rücken. Lucius blieb stehen und drehte sich nach einem Moment des Zögerns wieder um. Severus war ihm nicht gefolgt. Groß und dunkel stand er inmitten der weißen Nebelschwaden.

Lucius sah ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht.

„Nein?", fragte er leise und hob die Brauen.

Als Severus keine Anstalten machte, weiterzureden, ging Lucius auf den Freund zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, einmal aus deinem Mund gehört zu haben, dass es genau das ist, was du willst, Severus", sagte Lucius und dabei hob er den Arm und deutete in den Nebel. „Solltest du vielleicht deine Meinung geändert haben?"

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Ich werde ihr nur im Wege stehen, es ist nicht gut…", sagte er und wollte an Lucius vorbeigehen. Doch der trat ihm in den Weg und zwang ihn, wieder stehen zu bleiben.

„Unsinn!", herrschte Lucius. Und plötzlich musste er lachen. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und drehte sich von Severus weg. „Das ist eine Frau, die sich von nichts und niemanden aufhalten lässt. Ihr wird niemand im Wege stehen", sagte er noch.

Als er wieder aufsah und Severus Miene bemerkte, verschwand das Lachen aus seinem Gesicht so schnell wie es gekommen war.

„Was ist", fragte Lucius, „hast du ihr nicht gesagt, dass du sie liebst?"

Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Hauch rot seine Wangen überzog. Diese Verlegenheit machte ihn unsicher und er wandte sich ab.

„Nie wirklich", sagte er leise.

„Nie wirklich?", fragte Lucius. „Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?"

Severus sah ihn an.

„Ich habe es ihr nie gesagt ... nie direkt zumindest..."

Lucius atmete hörbar aus.

„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Severus", sagte er. „Willst du es denn nicht begreifen? Da ist endlich jemand, der dich nimmt, so wie du bist, der dich nicht anders haben will. Und was machst _du_?"

„Was mach ich denn, Lucius?" Severus' Stimme wurde lauter.

„Du läufst weg", antwortete Lucius und setzte beinahe ungehalten hinzu: „Wie immer!"

Severus' Augen blitzten auf und er hob die Hände. Für einen Moment sah es fast so aus, als wollte er Lucius einen Schlag versetzen, doch stattdessen schob er ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zur Seite und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Warum kannst du nicht einmal egoistisch sein?", rief Lucius ihm nach. „Ein einziges Mal nur?"

Severus blieb stehen, doch er wandte sich nicht um.

„Warum kannst du es denn jetzt nicht verstehen, Severus? Es ist anders als es immer war... ganz anders."

Severus senkte den Kopf und schwieg.

Ja, es war anders und trotzdem schwang die Furcht in ihm auf. Der Anschlag vor dem Ministerium hatte es ihm wieder deutlich vor Augen geführt. Da wo er war, würde nie Frieden sein.

Und als hätte Lucius seine Gedanken erraten, sagte er: „Es wird immer Menschen geben, die nicht verstehen, ganz egal, was du tust oder je getan hast und ganz egal, ob es zu ihrem Schutz geschieht oder schon geschehen ist. Alle Welt weiß, dass deine Motive ehrenwert waren, dass dein Handeln immer dem entsprach, was der Zaubererwelt zum Vorteil gereichte, dass du im Verborgenen dafür gesorgt hast, uns alle zu befreien, auch wenn Potter dafür als strahlender Held dasteht. Dass er es letztendlich sein kann, hat er dir zu verdanken." Lucius hielt einen Moment inne. „Ich gebe es ja nur ungern zu, aber selbst Potter weiß das zu schätzen."

Severus schwieg noch immer.

„Nimm endlich, was du so ersehnst, was du dir nichts mehr wünschst als alles andere auf der Welt. Es ist so nah."

Endlich wandte sich Severus um.

„Es ist zu spät", sagte er.

Lucius sah ihn irritiert an.

„Wie?"

Severus zuckte die Schultern und wich dem Blick des Freundes aus.

„Was hast du ihr gesagt ... vorhin?" Lucius zog eine Braue hoch und nickte. „Dass du sie nicht willst?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie beide ein Rufen aus dem dichten Nebel.

Sie wandten die Köpfe und lauschten.

Da lachte Lucius leise auf und trat zu Severus. Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust, dahin wo das Herz schlug, und sagte: „Hartnäckig und stur wie ein Esel, verständig und intelligent. Eine scharfe Zunge und ein wacher Verstand. Das ist genau das, was du brauchst, mein Freund, eine lebenslange Herausforderung."

Severus' Herz schlug so heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass er meinte, Lucius würde es spüren können. Er sah ihn an, doch er brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Du solltest endlich zugreifen, Severus", fuhr Lucius fort, „noch einmal schenkt dir das Leben eine solche Chance nicht." Dann wandte er sich um und verschwand ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen im Nebel.

Severus starrte ihm nach. Schließlich senkte er den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander wie Blätter im Sturm, sein Atem ging heftig und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Lucius hatte Recht, es war genau das, was er immer wollte und er wollte es so sehr, dass es weh tat... Und als er meinte, den Schmerz, der sich in seine Brust fraß, nicht mehr aushalten zu können, legte sich eine warme Hand auf seine Wange. Und es war so wie beim allerersten Mal in der elenden Hütte, als er wieder zu hoffen begann.

Severus öffnete die Augen und sah in Hermines Gesicht, in ihre Augen... ihre Augen.

„Für mich?", fragte er leise. Seine Stimme war rau.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein stilles Lächeln.

„Nur für dich", flüsterte sie, so leise, dass er Mühe hatte es zu verstehen, obwohl ihre Gesichter sich fast berührten. „Von Anfang an."

Sie sahen sich für eine Sekunde atemlos in die Augen.

Dann endlich zog Severus sie in die Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Sie war alles was er wollte und endlich durfte es ihm gehören.

‚Wann, wenn nicht jetzt', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen, dann gab er sie wieder frei.

Er neigte den Kopf und suchte ihren Blick.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er und Hermine meinte, in dem unendlichen Schwarz seiner Augen zu versinken, als er hinzufügte: „So lange schon..."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte sie schlicht.

Severus' zog irritiert die Brauen zusammen.

Hermine nahm seine Hände in die ihren und zog ihn wieder zu sich heran.

„Du hast es mir so oft gesagt", beantwortete sie seine stumme Frage.

Für einen Augenblick malte sich Erstaunen in seine Miene, doch dann legte sich ein beinahe verlegenes Lächeln über seine Züge.

„Ich dachte, du würdest schlafen", sagte er und hob hilflos die Schultern.

„Und ich dachte erst, ich hätte es nur geträumt...", erwiderte Hermine und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schlang die Arme um sie, hielt sie ganz fest.

„Nein", sagte er nur, „…kein Traum." Es war wunderbare Wirklichkeit und sie beide wollten sie festhalten, ein ganzes neues Leben lang.

~ ENDE ~

* * *

_Nun ist sie zu Ende, eine Geschichte, die Euch und mich selbst so viele Monate begleitet hat._

_Es gäbe sicher noch so viel zu schreiben, aber hier und jetzt ist diese Story beendet._

_Nun seid Ihr dran, das Märchen von Hermine und Severus weiterzuspinnen, Euch vorzustellen und zu erträumen, wie es mit den beiden weitergeht._

_Habt vielen Dank für die vielen wunderbaren Worte, die Ihr mir geschenkt habt, die mich getragen haben und auch denen lieben Dank, die nur lesend mit unseren beiden mitgefiebert, mitgekämpft, um sie gefürchtet und mitgeliebt haben._

_Liebe Grüße_

_artis_


	52. EPILOG

Normalerweise vermeide ich Epiloge.  
Warum? Nun, um den Leser nach dem Ende einer Geschichte seiner Phantasie zu überlassen, auf dass er weiterhin viele wunderbare Geschichten für unsere Helden erfindet.

Aber nicht hier. Ich habe lange überlegt, und bin zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass hier die Geschichte wirklich zu Ende ist.

Wer also weiterträumen möchte, liest hier nicht weiter.  
Alle anderen dürfen versichert sein, dass hinter den beiden ein wunderbares Leben voller Glück und Erfüllung liegt...

* * *

****

Ich warte auf dich…

Ein letzter Kuss, eine stürmische Umarmung und zum Abschied das Versprechen, sie so bald wie möglich wieder zu besuchen.  
Hermine quittierte dies alles mit einem wissenden Lächeln und schloss die Enkel in die Arme.  
„Kommt gut nach Hause", sagte sie, „und macht mir eurer Mutter keinen Kummer." Ein eifriges Versprechen, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen und schon tobten die Kinder nach draußen und lieferten sich mit ihrem Vater eine Schneeballschlacht, dass es eine Wonne war zuzusehen.  
„Möchtest du nicht mit uns kommen, Mutter?" Die leise Frage der Tochter riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wandte sich um und sah Marie in die Augen.  
Wie ähnlich sie ihm doch war…  
„Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen", sage Hermine.  
Marie schüttelte leise den Kopf.  
„Ich mache mir aber Sorgen", erwiderte sie. „Seit Vaters Tod ist alles anders. Du bist so allein…"  
Hermine legte die Hand an Maries Wange.  
„Ich bin nicht allein", sagte sie. „Ich habe alles, was man sich nur wünschen kann. Eine wundervolle Tochter, einen großartigen Schwiegersohn und zwei bezaubernde Enkelkinder… ich habe eine Familie, die sich sehen lassen kann und auf die ich sehr stolz bin."  
„Aber wir kommen so selten…", sagte Marie entschuldigend.  
Hermine schenkte ihr ein leises Lächeln.  
„Umso mehr freue ich mich, wenn ihr mich besuchen kommt. Es gibt nichts, weswegen du ein schlechtes Gewissen haben müsstest. Und außerdem wird nächstes Jahr dein Sohn Hogwarts besuchen. Da wird er seine Großmutter wohl viel häufiger zu Gesicht bekommen als seine Mutter."  
Nun musste Marie lächeln.  
„Das ist wohl wahr."  
Hermine zog die Tochter in die Arme.  
„Also dann", sagte sie, „lasst es euch gut gehen."  
Marie schmiegte sich an die Mutter und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar.  
„Ich vermisse ihn so", sagte sie leise. „Und an Weihnachten ganz besonders."  
Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen und schloss die Augen.  
„Ich vermisse ihn auch", flüsterte sie und tat einen tiefen Atemzug, um die aufwallenden Emotionen niederzuringen.  
Marie hob den Kopf.  
„Wie kannst du es nur aushalten, hier zu leben, an diesem Ort, an welchem dich auf Schritt und Tritt alles an ihn erinnern muss."  
Hermine schob Marie eine halbe Armlänge von sich und sah ihr ins Gesicht.  
„Sie tun nicht weh, Marie", sagte sie. „Es sind viele wunderbare Erinnerungen und keine einzige von ihnen möchte ich missen. Ich liebe diesen Ort und ich werde ihn nie verlassen – nicht solange ich lebe." Sie lächelte, als sie hinzusetzte: „Und das wird noch eine ganze Weile sein."  
Marie strich sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln und lächelte leise.  
Hermine drückte ihre Hände.  
„Geh jetzt", sagte sie mit einem liebevollen Blick auf den tobenden Rest der Familie. „Lass sie nicht warten."  
Noch ein letzter Blick, ein Winken und Hermine stand allein vor dem großen Tor. Noch einen Augenblick lauschte sie den Rufen der Kinder nach, dann war es still. Kein Laut mehr, der sie Stille störte. Leiser Wind, der Schnee von den Ästen der Bäume wehte. Im silbernen Mondlicht erschien er wie ein feiner Vorhang, der lautlos auf die Erde niedersank.  
Hermine sah in den Himmel, an welchem die Sterne wie Diamanten in der klaren Nacht erstrahlten. Sie atmete tief die eisigkalte Luft.  
Lange nicht gedachte Gedanken und längst verblasste Bilder kamen wieder. Sie drängte sie nicht weg, schenkten sie ihr doch in diesem Augenblick Trost und Nähe zu dem Menschen, den sie so schmerzlich vermisste.  
Nichts würde sie von dem Ort fortbringen, an welchem sie ihm näher war wie nirgendwo sonst auf der Welt.  
Alles floss wieder in ihren Geist zurück. Nein, der Tod hatte damals niemanden in der heulenden Hütte mit sich genommen. Und in dem Moment, als sie ihm die Hand an die Wange gelegt hatte, fand alles seinen Anfang…  
Es war nie einfach gewesen, ein stetiger Kampf, in welchem sie zusammenfanden, der sie immer weiter trug und sie endlich erkennen ließ. Sie hatten es gewagt und alles gewonnen.  
Ein leises Lächeln legte sich über Hermines Züge. Voller Wärme dachte sie an die Momente unendlich erscheinenden Glückes zurück und wusste eines gewiss: Nichts war zu ende. Sie hatte ihn nicht verloren. Er war ihr nur ein kleines Stück voraus…

~ ENDE ~


End file.
